Reading The Fox Scroll
by redlox2
Summary: This is a reading version of SpiritSage124 story "The Fox Scroll". I have the permission of the writer. This will be Fairy Tail Characters reading. this is my first story so please be kind.
1. The Strange Scroll(read)chp1

**Reading The Fox Scroll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: This is my first story ever and I decided to a reading of one of my favorite Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover Fox Scroll (the story I am also the beta for). SpiritSage124 has agreed to look over these chapters as well as my beta. Enjoy the story! Please be nice with any comments or reviews. I know the intro is long but I want them out of the way for the first chapter so future chapters can simply start with the reading. I will BOLD any parts from the original fanic.**

 **-reader Mavis Vermillion**

Fairy Tail had finally done it and defeated both Zeref and Agnologia restoring peace to the kingdom of Fiore once again. The Fairy Tail guild in particular was in good spirits having won a long-deserved break from the constant fighting however there was a slight gloom as they lost their beloved first master Mavis Vermillion. Who lost her life taking down the immortal dark wizard Zeref Dragneel. Erza Scarlet a rather beautiful redheaded S-class Wizard tried her best to keep the gloom to a minimum. She was well known across Earthland as Fairy Tail strongest female wizard the Fairy Queen or 'Titania' both her stunning looks and amazing requip speed.

"Everyone I know the Shodai would not want us to lose our spirits in the wake of our victory! She woukld want us to continue to live the FairyTail way and continue with our heads held high!" Erza exclaimed with a proud smile seeing her guild mates start to resume their normal activities. Lucy and Levy discussing Lucy in progress novel, Natsu and Gray starting an argument (on gods knows what), Mira was serving drinks and the current master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar drinking quietly to his predecessor.

All the sudden a bright light filled the guild as an unknown sensation enveloped the Fair Tail wizards.

"What is this?!" Erza shouted in shocked as the light didn't appear to harm them but started making the wizards fade away.

"This kind of magic is different then anything I have ever seen before!" Makarov exclaimed as the light made every member of Fairy Tail disappear from the guild hall. Unbeknownst to most rime itself had stopped across Fiore and all of Earthland.

The next moment the frantic Fairy Tail wizards were in awe of the room they appeared in next. It looked like a massive version of the guild hall except it was full on couches and various other furniture. As the wizards were getting used to being in an unknown place unharmed a giggle from the doorway behind them made every member gasp in shock.

"That voice and smell." Natsu Dragneel said in shock as he couldn't believe his ears and nose. Natsu is a powerful fire Dragon Slayer who was commonly referred to as Fairy Tail Salamder both for his fire dragon slayer magic and tendency to destroy things by accident.

"I am glad that spell worked and you all arrived safely. Sorry I couldn't tell you anything beforehand but I am pleased everyone is here together." Mavis Vermillion said with a pleased smile to the Fairy Tail wizards who were shocked behind belief to be seeing their first master alive again. Mavis has very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a small ahoge; large green eyes with no pupils; peachy skin and a slight child-like build giving her a rather cute appearance.

"Shodai?!" the entire guild said in shock much to the amusement of the first master herself as she causally walked to the middle of the room with a book in hand.

"Judging by your reactions I am guessing the me you know has finally managed to pass away huh?" Mavis said sadly but proudly as she showed off her intelligence that made her the first master of Fairy Tail. "before everyone asks, no I am not the Mavis you knew who has risen from the grave. I am from a different timeline and dimension and I summoned you here because my magic could only bring a version of Fairy Tail that didn't have myself in it currently."

"What kind of magic could bring us to another dimension Shodai-sama?" Lucy Heartfillia asked politely. Lucy was a rather buxom young blonde woman who had currently 10 out 12 golden Zodiac spirit keys. Although she rarely wore the same outfit she typically wore a short skirt and black boots. She was currently trying to become a famous writer with help of her good friend Levy. Levy McGarden was a petite young woman with blue hair known for who book smarts.

"No need to be all formal everybody! You may call me whatever you wish! Answering your question Lucy it would be impossible for just magic to bring people across a completely different dimension." Mavi answered warmly making both the 3rd master and Laxus Dreyar narrow their eyes at the phrasing 'just magic'. Laxus was the grandson of the 3rd master Makarov with a very muscular build. He was a famous S-class wizard widely known known as Fairy Tail second strongest member as well as being a second-generation Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Shodai! You can't expect to bring us here and not have anyone at home not notice that the entire Fairy Tail guild is gone for who knows how long!" Cana exclaimed not realising how rude this sounded to some of the fairy tail members like Erza and Makarov glaring at the Brunette for her disrespect towards their first master. Cana Alberona was a mature young woman with brown hair that typically wore a bikini top and Capri pants in public. She was known to be a potential S-class wizard for her skills along with drinking very large amounts of Alcohol that rarely made her drunk.

The first master meanwhile just giggled amused at being addressed so informally. "Cana you don't need to worry this rather unique space time magic also freezes time as well. So basically, not even one sec will pass in all the time you spend here." Mavis informed to a shocked but relived Fairy Tail that they wouldn't cause a public distress for disappearing.

"Wait you mean we can train here for years and no time will pass in Earthland?" Nats asked greedily with both Gray and even Erza drooling at the possibility. Gray Fullbuster is a powerful Ice Make and Ice Devil Slayer wizard. He strangely had a weird habit at stripping without any notice or even apparent awareness.

"No you couldn't! We wouldn't all this nice furniture to be destroyed as the result of your training, would we?" Mavis answered sweetly with a smile but definitely mad undertone making all wizards shake their heads in submission. Both Lucy and Makarov could only silently agree with the alternate 1st master being fully aware how destructive most wizards in Fairy Tail were even in casual training.

"Shodai is it me or you are you alive?" Makaov asked picking up how her body was not just a thought projection. The other members jolted in surprise particularly Cana (who used Fairy Glitter to revive their Mavis into her original body).

"Very clever Sandaime. Yes this is my actual living body just like I assume my counterpart but I am guessing the events that lead to this are different." Mavis confirmed but left hanging the details wanting them to listen to the book instead of her saying everything.

"Um Shodai-sama not that we aren't happy to see an everything but why did you use magic to bring us here in the first place? It couldn't possibly be just to chat with you in this timeless zone right?" Mirajane asked kindly with her young sister Lissanna nodding along. Mira and Lissana Strauss being sisters looked very close in appearance both with their white hair, pale skin along with having the Fairy guild mark both on their right thighs. However, the main difference was even though Mira was shorter then her younger sister she was much curvier and bustier. Mira was in fact the pin up model for Fairy Tail and was famous across Fiore for her bikini spreads in Sorcery Weekly magazine.

"Oops! Silly me I guess I forgot to mention that in the first place. I brought you all here to read about a hero that doesn't exist or even have a counterpart in your world. He changed the world for the better but I am sure your world went on good even without him in it." Mavis explained with a strangely happy smile at the book.

"forgive me Shodai but is this hero someone very important to you? Its just that smile is somehow different then when you look at us with pride.."Erza asked respectively making the rest of the guild realize that in fact Mavis face was somehow happier.

"he is someone very special to me and a lot of people in my dimension. Sorry cant spoil everything before we read." Mavis teased with a giggle seeing how let down her alternates guild members looked.

"I wonder if he will be a man?!" Elfman wondered out loud striking a typical pose making Lissana sigh. Elfman was the younger brother to Mira and older brother to Lissana who was a tall muscular man ho liked to shout out 'man' at any opportunity.

"Gray-sama! What do you think this mystery hero will be like?" Juvia asked her 'beloved' Gray lovingly. Juvia was a beautiful ample blue haired woman who was in love with Gray. Her unique brand of water magic allowed to turn herself into water allowing most attacks to slip into her without damage.

"How I would I know?!" Gray sighed in annoyance as Juvia quickly took his arm as some sort of pillow for her chest. Mavis watched this interaction with interest realising without a Naruto in their world some relationships would change as a result. Like Juvia clinging into Gray in that world.

"Anyways we might as start reading. Everyone get comfy as we start reading 'The Fox Scroll" Mavis declared opening the book as the Fairy tail members sorted themselves in couches confused on the books title. "By the way I will be using my Illusion magic to project pictures and video so you can see it as it progresses!"

 **Chapter 1 The Strange Scroll**

 **Konoha Gates...**

"Huh where the heck is that place?!" Natsu asked loudly much to annoyance of some of the older members of being interrupted after 2 words like Laxus, Erza and Gajeel. While other like Elfman, Gray and Macao were equally confused but far less vocal then the hot-headed dragon slayer.

"Um… Natsu-san…." Wendy said meekly tugging on the elder dragon slayer sleeve making him turn around and smile at the young girl. "since Mavis-sama is from a different dimension then us it would figure her dimension would have places ours didn't." Wendy reasoned getting an 'I see' expression from Natsu as he understood while the rest of guild smiled at the young girl for being rather smart. Unlike some other members like Gajeel or Gray who would've simply called Natsu 'an idiot'. Wendy Marvell was a younger sky dragon slayer with a petite cuter body with blue hair and brown eyes. Despite her young age her proficiency at healing magic and enchanting magic was top notch with even Irene Belsion acknowledging her might in the latter magic.

"aw how nice." Mavis thought to herself already seeing how sibling close the two-dragon slayer were. "Hmm I don't think Wendy has a special someone over here based on how relaxed she is to her guld mates but I could be wrong. No point of asking I guess." Mavis continued her thoughts as she continued reading the book.

 **Three men stood at the front gates of the great village Konohagakure for the last member of their group.**

 **"Hey Naruto! Are you ready to leave for the mission?" One of the men called out to a young teenager, who was running towards them with haste.**

 **"Yeah, sorry Yamato-Taicho, I just forgot something." Naruto responded back running up to the group.**

"I am going to take a quick stop here everyone and tell you this is the hero we are here to read about. Naruto Uzumaki the saviour!" Mavis said proudly as the whole guild was confused seeing the picture (created by Mavis illusion magic) of a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was reasonable tall in what appeared to an absurd amount of orange jumpsuit. However, the most striking part was his 3 'whisker' like markings on each of his cheeks. Nobody wanted to voice their disbelief that this young man was the one their alternate first master was so fixated on until.

"Wait a minute. I don't wanna sound rude or anything but this kid who looks about Lucy or Natsus age is suppose to be some great saviour we are suppose to reading about?" Wakaba asked loudly with some members like Gajeel, Macao, Laxus, Warren and Max nodding their head at that.

"Actually he is 16 at this point (giggle) but you might wanna wait till I read more before making up your minds." Mavis said with a warm but slightly menacing smile making all the members step back in slight fear.

"Guys wait! If Mavis-sama trusts him we should at least wait before giving him a bad first impression right?" Lucy asked trusting the first master with Wendy, Erza and the Strauss sisters agree while Natsu and Elfman were only interested to see if he was strong ('that's Natsu for you' from Happy the cat) while the rest of guild decided to stay quite and listen.

Meanwhile Cana could not help but tease to lighten the mood. "Well for me this cutie can 'save' me anytime." Cana chortled at her own joke while Gildarts instantly went into overprotective dad mood over his 'little girl' much to her annoyance. While Cana got out of her fathers grip by telling him it would impossible for her to even see this saviour Wendy blushed mildly at Canas vulgar expression but quickly got over it

 **He had been called to go on a mission with Yamato, Gai, and Aoba. What that mission was, he didn't know yet.**

 **"So what exactly are we going to be doing on this mission?" Naruto asked eagerly. The old lady Hokage had told him it was a super-secret S-Ranked mission and that she could only trust him to do it, so saying that he was a little excited would be a bit of an understatement.**

"S-rank?" Erza being an S-class wizard felt the need to interrupt while Laxus, Gildarts and Makarov were also interested.

"Hmm I suppose in simply terms it is ninjas in my word class system. It would be equivalent more or less to S-class in Earthland terms." Mavis explained while the S-class wizards nodded in understanding. 'no need to tell them right now most S-rank ninjas do assassination or war like missions right now.' Mavis thought to herself.

 **Gai did his trademark nice-guy pose and grinned. "That is a most youthful question Naruto! Our mission is to-"**

 **Poof!**

 **Before he could finish explaining what their mission was, Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

 **"...Naruto?"**

 **Hargeon Town...**

 **Lucy was sulking to herself on a park bench.**

"Wait that's me! Before I met Natsu and joined Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement as Natsu and Happy remembered this scene as well.

"How can this be? I thought since it would be a different dimension our counterparts' history would be different?" Levy being a smart young woman couldn't help but point out.

"sigh… look I will just say this. My Earthland and your Earthland histories are basically the same with some minor differences in the distant past. So just assume that before this point your counterpoint history is the same." Mavis explained in a somewhat tired but patient tone of voice as she kept reading.

 **"Stingy old man only giving a tiny discount and this old looking scroll. What's in this thing anyway?" She opened the scroll and found and a drawing of a fox with nine tails in it. "A fox painting? Is this all my sex-appeal is worth!?"**

"Wait a minute this part didn't happen to me. I was trying to get the little doggy key Plue when this happened." Lucy remarked in confusion at this divergence in her past.

Unfortunately for Lucy some members of Fairy Tail didn't take this as seriously as her. Juvia thought happily her sex appeal must be greater then Lucy as Lucy couldn't even get a discount from an old man.

While Natsu and Happy were having a field day.

"that's what you were doing that day we met you Lucy?" Natsu laughed alongside Happy.

"You are so stupid Lucy!" Happy laughed as well making Lucy start getting really mad.

"Shut up stupid cat! And Mr. Burns everything you torched the harbour!" Lucy screamed back until Erza galred at her teammates at their stupid argument allowing Mavis to continue.

 **While she was raging, Lucy unconsciously gave off a little magic, and some of it seeped into the scroll.**

 **Poof!**

 **"Wah!"**

 **"OOF!"**

 **Something suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke and fell to the ground. When the vapor cleared away, Lucy was able to see what it was. Or in this case, who it was.**

 **It was a boy who looked to be around her age. He had spikey blonde hair, bright blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a bright orange and black jacket with a matching pair of orange pants. Black open toed sandals adorned his feet and his forehead was covered by a metal headband with a strange symbol on it.**

"Haha you made this Naruto guy come right into your arms! You other must really luv him!" Happy teased getting a round of laughter from most of the guild to Lucy embarrassment.

"I am sure it would've happened if anyone touched that scroll! My other should be mature enough not to fall in love with the first guy she sees." Lucy said in defiance as Mavis smiled at the irony,

 **"Wh-who are you!?" Lucy all but screamed at the guy.**

 **"Huh? What the heck just happened? Who are you?" He asked but wasn't answered.**

 **Lucy looked at the scroll. 'Did he just come out of this scroll? I must have accidentally channeled some magic into it.' She was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand waved in front of her face.**

 **"Hello? Earth to blond girl. OI!" Naruto asked impatiently, not being the type that liked being ignored.**

"Geez 'blonde girl'? rude enough don't you think?" Lucy sighed at her other being dismissed to her hair colour.

"Well your other was staring off into space… what else was the guy suppose to call you?" Romeo asked quietly to Kinanna who quietly giggled in agreement. Romeo was a young man who idolized Natsu as an older brother figure. Kinanna was currently hired as a waitress at Fairy Tail bar with a notable busty figure.

 **"Oh! Sorry, I'm Lucy. Were you trapped in this scroll?" She asked with a bright smile.**

 **Well that was a complete turnaround in attitude, he had to be careful of what he said around this girl. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and no, I wasn't trapped in that scroll. Where am I?" Naruto asked while looking around.**

 **"Oh. Well nice to meet you Naruto, right now you're in Hargeon Town."**

 **The boy frowned. "Hargeon Town? I've never heard of a place like that in the Elemental Nations before."**

"Oh My . this must be quite confusing." Mira said while everyone turned to the beautiful model with questioning eyes. "Well Lucy thinks he is from Earthland and Naruto thinks he is still in his homeworld of Elemental Nations." Getting everyone to understand how awkward this encounter must be.

 **Lucy blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Elemental Nations? What's that?"**

 **Naruto sent the girl a flat look. How did she not know what the Elemental Nations were? "Um, it's the name of the continent we are currently standing on."**

 **Lucy raised an eyebrow. Was he trying to pull her leg or something? "This is the kingdom of Fiore. As far as I know, there isn't a place in Earthland called the Elemental Nations."**

 **This time it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. He was about to call her bluff when they heard a commotion nearby.**

 **"Did you hear? The great fire mage Slamander-Sama is here!"**

"Happy we are about to make our appearance!" Natsu said excitedly while Lucy was worried what differences Naruto being there would cause to the poor habour.

"Aye sir!" Happy fly around happily glad he and Natsu were getting some book time.

 **"No way! Really!?"**

 **"Salamander-Sama!"**

 **Lucy gasped "Salamander? THE Salamander from Fairy Tail is here?" She squealed in excitement and ran off towards the crowd.**

 **"Hey! Wait a second!" Naruto called out and ran after the girl.**

 **When they reached the crowd, they fought their way to the front and found a man wearing fancy robes signing autographs.**

 **Naruto scoffed.**

 **"This guy doesn't look all that special." He said and looked over at Lucy, only to sweat-drop when he saw her eyes had hearts in them as she sighed dreamily. 'You've gotta be kidding me...' Naruto looked back at the popular man again and felt something weird in the air. 'This feeling… A genjutsu?' Naruto thought as he put one hand in a seal and the other on Lucy's shoulder, then brought forth some chakra from his vast reserves.**

 **"** **Kai** **!"**

"Hey another difference!" Lucy shouted in surprise while Erza was more interested in this so called 'Genjutsu'.

"Shodai-sama I wanna~~~~" Erza started only to be interrupted by Mavis sighing.

"Look it will explain all this stuff in the book but I will give you the short version now. Chakra is a ninjas energy like Ethenano is for us Mage. They are not quite the same but the book will get into the differences later. Genjutsu is basically illusions that you can interrupt by having ninjas inject somebody else's chakra into you." Mavi said a with a sigh of impatience at getting interrupted at ever turn. Levy in the meanwhile grabbed a book and started writing any info she could about that other dimension tio compare notes later.

 **With a burst of chakra, the weird feeling disappeared and he looked at Lucy again to find her now glaring at the man in the middle of the crowd. She really did change her emotions a lot.**

 **"What's up with you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"That guy is using an illegal magic called Charm." Lucy said without looking at him.**

 **"Magic? What kind of jutsu is that?" Naruto asked, earning a strange look from the girl.**

 **While they weren't looking, a boy with pink hair had snuck in through the crowd and ran up to Salamander. "Igneel! Is that you?" He shouted, gaining the attention of the whole crowd, including Naruto and Lucy.**

"Well safe to say Natsu is the same over there." Lucy said drily while the rest of the guild particular Team Erza nodded their head in agreement. Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

 **As soon as the boy's excitement had come, it vanished and he started to walk away in disappointment. "Another dead end huh?"**

 **The crowd didn't seem to like this and began to beat him up, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Poor guy, he should have known better than to mess with fan-girls." He said with a shiver, remembering the beatings he got from Sasuke's followers.**

An image of Sasuke appeared making varied responses from the Fairy Tail guild. Most of the girls were not interested at all but had to admit similar to Naruto Sasuke had some handsome features. Elfman thought how "unmanly" it was that Sasuke seemed to ignore everyone. Natus however had a very different reaction.

"For some reason that duck haired guy really gets on my nerves!" Natsu declared making some members give him a weird look disliking somebody based on a picture. Carla thought it was because of this Sasuke resemble to Natsu rival Gray but decided not to point it out not wanting to add to the Fairy Tail mess.

 **Seemingly satisfied with their beat-down, the girls walked away in a huff. Naruto and Lucy walked over to the fallen boy and helped him up.**

 **"Hey, you okay? That was quite the beating you took." Lucy asked in concern.**

 **"Yeah thanks, what was their problem? Name's Natsu by the way." He greeted with a bright smile.**

 **Returning the smile, Lucy introduced themselves. "I'm Lucy, and this is Naruto. Those people were under the effects of an illusion spell, so don't take it personally."**

 **"Spell? Okay what exactly is magic?" Naruto really wanted to know what is was that Lucy was talking about.**

 **Though before she could say anything, both Naruto and Natsu's stomachs growled rather loudly.**

"OMG it's a second Natsu!" the guild exclaimed while Natsu got all mad.

"Wait a minute why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing to have somebody like me?!" Natsu exclaimed spewing out fire. Luckily quickly used Ice-Make magic to cool down the fires before they could burn anything.

"Its ok Natsu. I am sure this Naruto guy will be an ok guy if he is anything like you." Erza said soothingly getting Natsu to calm down

 **"Ugg..." Naruto grumbled while holding his stomach. "I was in such a hurry this morning I forgot to eat."**

 **"Same…" Natsu said, also holding his growling stomach.**

 **Lucy sighed and pointed towards a restaurant. "We can talk while we eat if you want."**

 **"Yes please!" They both said in unison.**

 **"Can I have some fish?"**

 **Naruto and Lucy looked down to find a little blue cat wearing a backpack.**

 **"A talking cat!?" Lucy yelled out in surprise.**

"why were you and other you so surprised to see me the first time?" Happy asked abit annoyed.

"Its not out fault my normal people don't think that talking cats are actually normal." Lucy said quietly agreeing with her other that Happy was strange in their first meetings.

 **"Are you a summon?" Naruto asked looking at the cat.**

 **"No, I'm Happy." The cat replied.**

 **"Oh, nice to meet you." Naruto said and casually started to walk towards the restaurant with Natsu and Happy, leaving Lucy standing there at a loss of words.**

 **"He accepted a talking cat, just like that?"**

 **After ten bowls of ramen, Naruto belched and rubbed his stomach happily.**

 **Lucy just stared at the boy with a mixed expression of awe and disgust.**

"Well he eats like Natsu." Mira said with a giggle as Natsu was willing to eat almost any kind of meal along with eating "quality" fire. Lucy could not help but agree while Natsu was confused on why people would be annoyed at people eating what they wanted at their own pace.

 **Shaking her head, she decided to start up a conversation. "So, you saved me from the Charm magic, right? Are you a mage? What kind of magic do you use?" She asked a little too eagerly, getting closer and closer to his face with each question.**

 **Putting a hand up to get some space, Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm not a mage. I'm a ninja. What I used was a release technique to dispel that guy's genjustu."**

"Oy my goodness you are both equally confused. You would both make such a cute couple!" Mira claimed while Cana gave her partner a wink of approval. Lucy could only sigh remembering Miras disastrous attempts to set her up with Natsu and suggesting her going out with Gray.

 **"Oh, well thanks anyway." Lucy said and smiled. She still didn't really understand, but she could always ask him about it later.**

 **Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched his cheek. "It was no big deal, really."**

 **"She likes you..." Happy teased.**

"Haha the other me and I knew it! You really like him!" Happy teased while Lucy grumbled sure her other would NOT fall for somebody who already appeared far too much like Natsu for own personal tastes.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy screamed already annoyed at Happy teasing. Mavis giggled having read ahead making everyone look at her confusion.

 **"Sh-shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy stuttered, her cheeks turning red. "Who do you think is paying for your meal?"**

Now the rest of guild let oud laughs at seeing Lucy repeat her other self words. While Lucy blushed in embarrassment as getting repeated.

 **The cat stuffed his face into his fish. "I'm Sowwy Lucy-Sama!"**

 **Naruto laughed at their interaction.**

 **"Hey Naruto, what's that chakra stuff you keep mentioning?" Natsu asked between bites.**

 **"Hm? Oh, well chakra is the energy I use to do my techniques. Like ninjutsu." Naruto then rubbed the back of his head. "I would tell you more about it but I'm not very good at explaining things. I didn't really pay attention when I was taught all this stuff."**

Levy was pretty disappointed not to hear more about chakra but thought that someone else in the book would explain more indepth.

 **"Where exactly are you from?" Lucy chimed in. "You say you don't know what Fiore is, or even magic."**

 **"Wait you don't know where this place is?" Natsu asked with an amused look.**

 **Naruto sighed. "All I remember is one moment I'm about to go on an important mission, and the next I'm here."**

 **Lucy brought out the scroll and opened it. "It's gotta be this scroll's doing."**

 **Naruto looked at the scroll with interest. "Hey, let me see that for a second."**

 **"Oh, sure." She said and handed him the scroll.**

 **"This is...!" When Naruto opened the scroll, he was surprised to find a painting of the nine tailed fox in it. 'The Kyuubi... Does that mean this is a summoning scroll?' If this was a summoning scroll, then where in the world was he?**

While the guild was still trying to figure out how exactly these 'summoning scrolls' worked Mavis had a sad but also happy expression on her face reading about the summoning scrolls. However before anyone saw her face returned to happiness. Makarov in particular was interested despite his many years of learning magic he never heard of any kind of magic like this summoning scroll.

 **Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"**

 **"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked with a bit of urgency in his tone.**

 **"I got it from this town's magic store. Why?" Lucy said, he was starting to worry her a little.**

 **Naruto looked back at the scroll. "I think this is a summoning scroll. Back where I come from, it's what we use to move things from great distances in an instant. Seeing as no one seems to know what the Elemental Nations is, I'm guessing I'm a long way from home."**

 **While Lucy processed the information, Natsu snorted. "Maybe you got summoned from another dimension!" He joked and laughed.**

 **Naruto's eyes widened, maybe he really was in another dimension. As silly as that sounded, it would kind of make sense. He couldn't read the menus of the restaurant, and he'd never heard of a kingdom named Fiore in his life.**

"That's pretty weird." Levy remarked getting peoples interest.

"whats wrong Levy-chan?" Lucy asked one of her closest friends.

"Lu-chan its just weird that 2 dimensions can have the same language but not the same writing." Levy replied as they eagerly looked at Mavis for answer. However, she stubbornly refused to say anything else as she got back to the book.

 **He shook his head, it was best not to jump to conclusions. He'd never heard of a scroll that could pull someone into another dimension. Maybe he really was just far away from home. After all, his knowledge on geography wasn't the best.**

 **Having decided on a plan, Naruto stood up from his seat. "I'm gonna go ask that shop keeper if he knows anything. Thanks for the food." He said and waved goodbye.**

 **"Hey, hold on a minute!" Lucy put money on the table and turned to Natsu and Happy. "This should cover for the food, nice to meet you guys!"**

 **The two got up from their seats and got on their hands and knees to bow. "Thank you very much!" They said together.**

 **Getting embarrassed over the stares they were drawing she yelled at them and ran off after Naruto. She couldn't just let the guy wonder off on his own and get lost.**

 **"Naruto!" Lucy called after the shinobi, who was currently standing in front of the restaurant with a hand on his chin.**

"You luv him!" Happy instantly jumped in with Natsu. Mira smiled seeming to agree while certain members like Carla thought he was too reckless. Erza thought carefully.

"Hmm. Naruto seemed like an honest guy so if your other started chasing hi I would see no reason to stand the way." Erza said much to Lucy growing embarrassment.

"Hou guys are all wrong! Theres no way another me would like somebody so quickly. She is prob just giving him directions!" Lucy said in denial. Mavis was beyond amused at how much Lucy was denying the idea her other could have feelings for Naruto. Although she noted it made sense since she knew how long it took for Lucy in her own world to admit her feelings (and even longer for Naruto to learn about those said feeling).

 **"Huh?" Naruto turned around and saw Lucy come out of the restaurant. "Lucy? What are you doing here?"**

 **Lucy stopped right next to him and sent him a flat look. "Do you even know where the magic store is?"**

 **Naruto realized he had no idea where he was going and scratched his cheek. "Hehe, nope. Mind helping me out?"**

 **Lucy sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that?" She grabbed his arm and led the way.**

 **"Sorry, but I don't know where that thing came from. I just found it in my shop and was giving off a special feeling." The shop owner explained and the two sighed and left the shop.**

 **"Where did this thing come from?" Naruto wondered aloud while looking at the strange scroll in his hand. The idea of him being in another dimension was starting to sound more likely to him now.**

"Now he is starting to get it." Laxus said unamused at the ninja simply mindedness, Most of the guild seemed to agree started adding some more jokes to the mix. However Wendy thought it was started to get kind of mean.

"Hey everyone can we be nicer? I Mean it is a strange concept of alternate dimensions as even most of us didn't think they existed until Edolias itself used an Anima on us…." Wendy said with a shockingly amount of confidence.

"Geez Wendy we were just teasing but that's quite some reaction. Maybe the other you has a thing for Naruto huh?" Cana teased pulling the younger girl into her ample chest whispering the last part. Wendy face seemed to burn red in embarrassment of the thought of any version of herself liking somebody like that.

 **"We could ask a mage guild for help." Lucy suggested.**

 **Naruto looked up from the scroll and raised an eyebrow. "A magic guild? What's that?"**

 **"It's a place where mages gather and go on missions to help people and get rewards. I want to join Fairy Tail!" She explained with starry eyes.**

 **Naruto shrugged. "Sounds like a good place to start. Sure, I'm down. So where is this Fairy Tail?"**

 **They were both startled when a man walked out of the bushes behind them. "You guys want to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander asked coolly.**

"This guy…." Lucy said with notable distaste.

"Hey he's not so bad once you get to know him." Natsu tried to cool down Lucy only to make her even more annoyed.

"Easy or you to say. You weren't drugged by the guy and about to be sold off…." Lucy said quietly. However, she decided it wasn't worth fighting about so she gave Mavis a nod to continue reading.

 **Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. "Dude! Not cool! Who randomly comes out of bushes like that!?"**

 **Lucy sweatdropped. 'Coming from a ninja...'**

 **The man shrugged it off. "Never mind that, I heard you wanted to join Fairy Tail, is this true?" He asked with a glint in his eye, one that Naruto instantly disliked.**

 **"I don't like this guy, Lucy. Let's leave." Naruto said and started walking away, but he was quickly cut off by Salamander.**

 **"Wait wait wait!" He said frantically before regaining his cool. "I'm having a party tonight. If you show up I can probably get the master to let you join."**

 **"I can join Fairy Tail!?" Lucy beamed, but Naruto seemed skeptical.**

 **"I don't know..." Something sounded a little off about all of this and Naruto didn't like.**

 **"Yes, I am a famous mage from that guild after all. Just come to my party and you can join." He said and he started walking away, but not before glancing back at Naruto. "Oh, and just the lady, no men allowed." With that he disappeared back into the bushes.**

"That's rude." Mira and Erza both said with a frown on their faces.

 **'Well I didn't want to go to your stupid party anyways…' Naruto thought with a scowl and turned to Lucy, who was jumping for joy.**

 **"If I go to his party I can join Fairy Tail!" Lucy cheered.**

 **"I don't know Lucy, that guy was pretty sketchy."**

 **She waved him off. "Ah don't worry, I'll just put up with him for the party and we can go to Fairy Tail!"**

Erza looked sternly at Lucy. "The other you shou'lve listened to Naruto and just left. It seems highly suspicious especially since Natsu is Salamander not this mystery guy."

"Yeah Lucy if you told me you wanted to meet Salamander and wanted to join Fair Tail I would've shown you how right away!" Natsu added with Lucy not wanting to face Erza's wrath simply argued with Natsu.

"Well based on the rumours I didn't think the Great Salamander would turn out to be some Pink Haired, Fire breathing, gluttonous dragon slayer!" Lucy retorted not wanting to have her past self to look stupid.

"Well its kinda true that most rumours on all of Fairy Tail is usually abit different then who we really are." Mira offered diplomatically knowing some rumours about herself were greatly inaccurate.

Natsu laughed off the insult while Mavis choose this moment to continue to read.

 **Still unconvinced, Naruto frowned. But he reluctantly nodded. "If you say so..."**

 **Later That Evening...**

 **Naruto sat at the docks as he waited for Lucy to return from the party.**

 **"Guess I might as well take a nap while I'm waiting…"**

 **He leaned back to get some sleep when he noticed something in the sky, and it was flying towards ship that the party was being held on.**

 **"Natsu?" Naruto wondered aloud when he took a closer look. Did Happy always have wings?**

"Hey we are back!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Is it me or does this story seem to follow wherever Naruto goes?" Cana asked. When her guild mates gave her questioning looks. "I mean it doesn't showed what happened to Lucy or Natsu until they physically meet up with him." As the members gave some thought and looked over at the Shodai she only giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Before she read she did give a wink to Lucy making her worried on what her other self would do in the future.

 **A couple minutes passed and Naruto was about to go and investigate when he noticed a large wave making its way towards him.**

 **"Whoa!"**

 **Naruto jumped out of harm's way and onto one of the nearby buildings.**

 **As the wave crashed onto the docks, he watched as the boat slid onto the harbor. Taking a closer look, he could see Natsu on the ship fighting Salamander.**

 **Well, fighting was a bit of an overstatement. The pink haired teen was beating the living tar out of the guy. "Did Natsu just eat fire…?"**

 **"Naruto!"**

 **He looked down and saw Lucy and Happy waving at him, trying to get his attention. Naruto jumped down, surprising them with the action, and met with them halfway. When he got to them, he noticed that they were both soaked to the bone.**

 **"Hey guys, what happened?"**

 **Lucy gained a sour look on her face. "That guy wasn't the real Salamander, he was a fake tricking girls into becoming slaves."**

"I see now!1 That is why you seemed disappointed to see Bora at our play back then Lucy." Erza exclaimed remembering (in her opinion) their great plays job.

"Oh come on Lucy are you still holding a grudge?" seeing Lucy glare Natsu continued "I mean he was going to sell you to a modelling agency which is what you wanted right?" Natsu asked cluelessly

"First of all, I had no idea that is what he wanted to do with us, second if he wanted to get girls to models he shouldn't: pretend to be a famous Fairy Tail wizard, make up a fake party. drug girls, tie them up and not even explain what he was going to do with us! Besides I wanna be a writer now not model!" Lucy ranted to a scared Natsu. Happy for once having no comment fearing for his life.

 **Naruto frowned deeply and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna teach that guy a lesson-"**

 **"That won't be necessary." Happy interrupted, gaining Naruto and Lucy's attention. "Natsu is the real Salamander of Fairy Tail." He said with a surprisingly dark expression, and the two looked at the cat in surprise.**

 **Natsu, having just finished his "fight" with the fake, was now walking towards the group.**

"Aw I wanted to see the new guy fight!" Natsu whined disappointed that it happened like in their world.

"You realize you are basically booing a fight about yourself, right?" Gray remarked but secret also abit disappointed this new guy didn't fight either.

"I mean Bora was so weak and I wanted to see how the new guy fights!" Natsu replied back making Mavis giggle.

"Don't worry Natsu, Naruto will have plenty of fights for you to watch. Sooner then later!" Mavis noted making Natsu start getting all fired up in excitement. Mavis could not help but be amused at the irony of this Natsu being annoyed at missing an opportunity of seeing Naruto fight. Yet the Natsu in her world was constantly mad at being "outshone" by Naruto in every major fight." Aka losing the spotlight in most major fights,

 **Naruto pointed at him. "How come you didn't tell us you were a member of Fairy Tail?"**

 **Natsu just stared at him blankly and shrugged. "You didn't ask."**

 **"Get them!"**

 **"They destroyed the Harbor!"**

"Well it turned out the same as our past with a few minor changes." Lucy remarked to Natsu and happy who nodded back. The rest of Fairy Tail was pretty satisfied seeing an alternate version on how Natsu and Lucy made it to Fairy Tail.

 **The group turned when they heard the shouts coming from across the street, a group of men in robes with a cross design on their chests were running towards them with angry looks on their faces.**

 **Natsu paled and grabbed Naruto and Lucy by the hands before he starting pulling them. "Crap, Rune Knights, we gotta go!" He yelled as they ran, Happy flying just above them.**

 **"Where are we going?" Naruto and Lucy both asked.**

 **Natsu grinned a toothy grin. "To Fairy Tail!"**

"That's the end of chapter 1 everyone!" Mavis shouted cheerfully.

"Well based on what Lucy and Natsu have said I am pretty shocked despite it mostly being the same as their history all the minor changes one person can have in somebody life." Erza noted wisely with Mavis smiling fondly knowing just how many changes happened to peoples lives because of Naruto.

"Ok I can start the next chapter if everyone is~~~" Mavis began only to get cut off by Mira.

"Sorry to interrupt you Shodai-Sama but do you mind if we take turns reading each chapter?" Mira asked in her sweet motherly kind voice. Mavis thought for a moment and ended up eagerly giving the book over to the gorgeous White haired model.

"Ok the next chapter is called ' **You'll Fit Right In** ' Mira started as the guild members eagerly started to listen about the man that an alternate Shodai declared a saviour.


	2. You'll fit right in(read)-chp2

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 2 "You'll Fit Right In**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Thanks for tall the follows, faves and reviews! It was amazing! To clarify in this reading the only official "ships" are Juvia/Gray(more or less), Kinanna/Cobra(wont be mentioned) and Elfman/Evergreen(which won't really be effected either way). Some characters like Gajeel, Laxas etc wont have any real lines until they appear in the book (they aren't super interested right mow)**

 **For people wondering Mavis can spoil if she wants but she wants them to read the book instead of asking her for everything. (for stuff she thinks is trivial enough she will personally answer).**

 **Reader-Mira Strausse**

Mira started reading **"Chapter 2 You'll fit Right In"**

"Mira can you hold on a minute?" Lucy asked politely making the famous model stop. "Shodai-sama I just want to ask. Is it possible for me to summon any of my spirits while we are in this space?" Lucy asked ignoring Happy suggesting she wants to see Leo.

"Hmmm… this magic is rather complex but It could let you summon one spirit into this space at a time as long as you close the gate and wait abit before summoning someone else. Lucy since I am the castor of the spell you will need to tell me beforehand and I will give you permission when you need to do so." Mavis explained getting a nod from Lucy. Lucy quickly waved Mavis on to continue reading.

 _ **Magnolia Town...**_

 **Naruto looked up at the old building in front of him. "So, this is Fairy Tail?"**

 **"Yeah, home sweet home!" Natsu said with a bright smile.**

 **Lucy was literally shaking with excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" She said and pushed the two boys through the doors, Happy just followed behind them casually.**

 **When they walked in, the place seemed like it was an ordinary bar. People were seated around the place, drinking and having casual conversations.**

 **That is until Natsu jumped onto a table, knocking a shirtless guy to the ground in the process. "Hey, I'm back!"**

 **The person who was knocked down got up and growled in anger. "What was that for flames for brains!?"**

"Gray think of some original names! You stripper freak!" Natsu screamed at his rival who instantly got in Natsu's face.

 **Natsu looked down with a challenging glare. "What was that snowballs!?"**

"Like you're any better pink-haired freak!" Gray shouted back. Lucy and Happy merely sighed already used to this routine while Juvia was cheering Gray on. Most of the rest of guild looked on indifference until Erza bonked both teammates on the head before it could escalate to magic. With a quick burst of Sky Dragon Slayer magic by Wendy, Mira continued to read.

 **The two then proceeded to brawl and eventually the who place seemed to get dragged into it.**

 **Naruto and Lucy just stood there and watched the bar fight awkwardly, both not really sure what do. This continued for a while until they noticed someone at the bar calling them over.**

 **"Hello, can I help you?" Asked a gorgeous young woman. She had white hair worn in a small upward pony-tail and was wearing a red dress with pink.**

"Hey Mira its you!" Lucy stated happily realising this must be when her other got introduced to Fairy Tail famous pinup model. Mira smiled as Lissanna looked in interest knowing these events happened before she arrived from Edolias. Makarov. Macao and Wakaba eagerly grinned at the "gorgeous' model comment making Mira sigh already used to the constant attention.

 **Lucy gasped, immediately recognizing who this girl was. "You're Mirajane! The real Mirajane! My name is Lucy, and this is Naruto."**

 **Mirajane giggled at the celestial spirit mage's enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you both."**

 **"Shouldn't we stop those guys?" Naruto asked and pointed at the chaos in front of them. "If this goes on the whole place might go down."**

Lucy seemed pleased that Naruto seemed to have some common sense unlike most of her teammates (who thought destroying the guild hall and property was "part of the job").

 **The barmaid just waved it off nonchalantly as a bottle flew over her head, literally missing by a hair. "Oh, don't worry about them. This normal here."**

Mira stopped reading for a few seconds remembering how the bottle did hit her on the forehead in her past. While Natsu grinned remembering about the fight in the guild hall when they had over 100 members.

 **The fighting was getting crazier and everyone looked like they were about to get serious.**

 **'This doesn't look good' Naruto thought and moved in front of the two girls defensively.**

Cana could not help but take the opportunity to tease both Lucy and Mira. "Aw Naruto has known you both less then a day and he is already your knight in shining armour!" Cana cooed while Lucy merely rolled her eyes while Mira had her usual smile on,

 _ **"**_ _ **THAT'S ENOUGH YOU FOOLS!"**_

 **Naruto jumped in shock as the booming voice caused everyone in the building to stop. Daring to see the owner of the voice, he turned around to find a giant standing right behind him. "EHHHHH!?"**

"Makarov-sama you are in the story now!" Erza said proudly while the rest of guild had soft smiles knowing how they all looked up to the Third Master as a father figure.

 **The giant looked down at Naruto and Lucy.** _ **"HMM… NEWCOMERS?"**_

 **They both gulped. "Y-yes... sir?"**

Lucy couldn't not help but shudder slightly remembering how terrified she was meeting this giant who Mira had called 'master' while Natsu was disappointed that like in his timeline Gramps had stopped the fight.

 **The giant then shrunk down until he was only a small old man. "Nice to meet you." He greeted cheerfully.**

 **All Naruto could do was look at the old man in disbelief as he jumped onto the balcony of the second floor of the guild, and then proceeding to pull out some papers before coughing into his hand to get everyone's attention.**

 **"You did it again, fools!" He yelled and began to read off some of the things that the members destroyed, and Naruto was surprised when he began to hear all the things the guild has destroyed.**

Lucy simply thought to herself 'yup that's what the guild does. Destroy everything making the magic council made at us.' While Erza glared at each person knowing that this happened while she was out on her own job making everyone shake in fear from Erza wrath

 **Shaking his head, Naruto then turned to Mirajane. "That's the Master here?"**

 **Mirajane nodded. "Yup! That's master Makarov."**

 **Makarov burned the papers in his hands and threw them to Natsu, who gobbled up the flames. "The council members are always mad at me… But who cares! If you worry about what the higher ups think then you won't get stronger! Do not fear those fools in the council! We are Fairy Tail!" He yelled and the guild members cheered.**

 **Naruto smiled, this old man sort of reminded him of the third Hokage, if the third was a really short old man who wore silly elf clothes and didn't seem to care what the authorities thought… Maybe they weren't so similar.**

The Third Master was pretty annoyed at the description Naruto gave him until Mavis grinned using illusion magic to show a picture of the Third Hokage in his Hokage robes and battle armour. While a majority of the guild was impressed that somebody so old could still be great shape Makarov merely grumbled silently admitting that compared to that old man maybe he shouldn't be surprised at Naruto's thoughts.

 **Makarov jumped off the balcony and landed on the counter next to Mirajane. "So, what brings you two to Fairy Tail?"**

 **"My friend here would like to join your guild." Naruto answered and Lucy looked at the master hopefully.**

 **"I don't see a problem, since she's cute…." Makarov said, and Naruto nearly face-faulted. "Mira-Chan, would you?"**

Lucy crossed her arms in annoyance at that description realising her looks may have actauly played apart in getting into Fairy Tail while Erza gave her master a quick warning look that he ignored. Mira rolled her eyes fully aware that although kind their master was perverted.

 **Mirajane nodded and took the cheering teen to get her guild stamp.**

 **"And what of you?"**

 **'Well, here goes nothing…' Naruto thought and let out nervous breath. "This might sound crazy but, I'm not exactly from here..."**

 **"Oh? And where might you be from?" The old man asked and took a sip of his beer.**

 **"What if I told you I'm from a different dimension?**

"This will be something definitely be something different." Makarov noted realising that the world that Naruto came from was not a parallel world like Edolias but a completely different world.

 **Makarov spewed his drink all over in surprise. He then looked at Naruto in disbelief and saw his serious expression.**

 **'This brat's not lying.' Makarov hopped down and started walking towards the stairs which led to the second floor of the building. "Come with me to my office."**

 **Naruto nodded and followed. 'This is going to be fun…'**

 **Makarov looked at the scroll in front of him. "So, you come from a place called the Elemental Nations and were brought here because of this scroll?"**

 **Naruto nodded. "That's what I'm thinking, though I can't tell if the scroll was a summoning jutsu or your world's magic. I know it sounds silly, but seeing as no one seems to know what the Elemental Nations are, I'm starting to think it's true."**

Makarov looked at the first master "Shodai what exactly is that scroll and who made it?" he asked only for Mavis to pout and shake her head childishly. The guild face faulted seeing how childish Mavis was acting and realising she prob wasn't that different from the Mavis they knew.

 **Makarov nodded, he could see where the boy was coming from. "Where did the scroll come from?"**

 **The blonde shrugged. "Lucy got it at a magic shop, but the owner didn't even know where it came from."**

 **Makarov sighed. "I don't know what to say. The scroll somehow ripped you from your dimension and into ours. I've never heard of any magic like this. Except maybe..." He paused.**

 **"Maybe...?" Naruto repeated.**

 **"There is a member in our guild that may know a little about dimensional travel."**

Mira stopped reading as the entire guild (although not so much, Gajeel or Juvia) remembered their old comrade Mystogan (who was the Edolias counterpart of Jellal).

 **Naruto's face brightened at this information. "Really!? Who is it? Where can I find them?"**

 **The old man chuckled at the blonde's enthusiasm, he was beginning to like this kid. "His name is Mystogan. But he's out on a mission right now and is just about impossible to track. Your best bet would be to wait for him to come back to the guild for another mission."**

Makarov seeing how bright and positive this young man was agreed with his other and thought Naruto would make a great Fairy Tail member.

"Shodai-sama does that mean Edolias exists in your dimension as well?" Erza asked getting a nod from Mavis. "Does a Naruto exist there too?" Erza inquired as the guild grew in anticipation waiting for Mavis response. Only to lower their head in disappointment when Mavis merely shrugged her shoulders.'

"Geez Shodai-sama really is trying to avoid giving spoilers away." Lucy grumbled while Natsu shrugged not caring either way.

"Guess that answer must be in the book." Gray noted while Erza nodded her head in agreement.

 **"Oh..." Naruto seemed to deflate into seat.**

 **Makarov put on a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, he shouldn't be gone for long. You're welcome to hang around the guild until he returns."**

 **Naruto gave Makarov a thankful smile. "Thanks, old man!"**

 **Makarov faulted at being call old, but quickly recovered and coughed into hand. "Well I'd like to know a little more about your home land. It was called Konoha I believe?"**

Levy quickly grabbed her trusty notebook and started writing as much down as possible making Lucy smile knowing how interesting the idea of a whole another world would be to Levy.

 **Naruto nodded, not seeing a reason to be secretive. He was asking for the man's help, and he seemed trustworthy.**

 **Makarov continued. "And in Konoha, your people don't use magic, but this chakra you called it?"**

All the wizards were eager to learn exactly what chakra was and how it differed from magic along with what it could do.

 **"Yeah, there are five hidden villages in The Elemental Nations, Konoha being the one I'm from, and our armies consist of ninja, or shinobi." Naruto stated proudly while pointing at his headband.**

Natsu began what he thought was a cool ninja move getting some laughs until Erza glared at him for making light of the information.

 **"You are one of these ninjas?"**

 **"Yup. Ninja are ranked from genin, to chunin, then lastly jonin. With genin being the lowest."**

 **Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Which of these ranks are you?"**

 **Naruto scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Well technically I'm still a genin... But that's only because I wasn't there for the last chunin exams!" He said and pouted childishly at the last part.**

This got a laugh from the entire guild at how childish Naruto was acting while Mavis smiled knowing he would become Fairy Tail strongest member along with one the strongest ninjas.

 **Makarov bellowed with laughter. "I like you boy. How would you like to join Fairy Tail?"**

 **Naruto stopped pouting and looked at the master. "Me, join? But I'm not even from here."**

 **Makarov shrugged. "What if I told you that's not the strangest thing I've seen in this guild? You'll fit right in!"**

Makarov nodded agreeing with his other that a person of Narutos character was definitely worthy of joining his guild.

 **"I don't know how long I'll even be here, I gotta find a way back home." Naruto said with a slight frown. The people here seemed nice, and joining this place would probably be fun. But he had promises to keep. 'Sasuke…'**

 **Seeing the troubled look on the youth's face, Makarov sighed. "Tell you what, you can think about it for now. Go downstairs and get yourself something to eat, but keep the dimensional business between us for now."**

While some members like Natsu, Gray and Elfman were outraged that Makarov was telling Naruto to keep it a secret other more mature members like Erza and Laxus agreed that it likely cause a panic at this point if their other leaned about Narutos origins.

 **Naruto nodded thankfully and left the room.**

 **Makarov frowned at the scroll in front of him. 'This scroll... I hope it's not what I think it is.'**

This got concerned looks from most of the mages especially Makarov himself who wondered what his other was thinking at that moment.

 **Naruto sighed as he walked down the steps, the reality of things hitting him like a train. He hadn't really given it much thought till now with everything that had been going on, but he was stuck in another world with no way back.**

 **'What am I going to do if this Mystogan guy doesn't come back for days, or even weeks. I don't even have a place to sleep.' He thought and walked over to the bar, which he assumed was where they served food.**

 **'Oh well, best not to think too hard on it now.' Naruto thought and put on a smile. "Hey Mirajane-Chan, could I get something to eat?"**

 **"Sure. You can just call me Mira, everyone calls me that." She said then walked off to fix Naruto something to eat.**

Lucy smiled at how nice Mira was to all the members including newbies like herself and Wendy. Lissanna was proud of her older sister knowing how rude and abrasive she was when they were younger.

 **"Thanks Mira-Chan." Naruto sat at the bar to wait for his food and his stomach growled from hunger. 'I wonder where Lucy is?' He thought as he began to twirl a little on his seat. It's not like Lucy had promised to help him find a way home, but she just seemed like the type that liked to help others. At least that's what he got from her. She did goes as far as helping him find the magic shop.**

Lucy smiled liking that description until Happy and Natsu started teasing her that Naruto already liked her.

 **"Hey, are you the guy that came here with the new girl?"**

 **Naruto turned around and saw a guy in his boxers standing behind him send him a lazy wave. He noted that it was the same person Natsu had picked a fight with earlier. "Umm… Where are your clothes?"**

"Same old Gray." Happy chanted while the guild nodded their head. Gray quickly looked down sighing in relief for the moment he had his clothes on.

 **The guy looked to see that he indeed had no clothes on. "Ah crap!" He ran off to find his missing garments.**

 **Naruto sweatdropped before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Turning around again, he found a brown-haired woman wearing a bikini top and jeans take a seat on the stool next to him. He could already feel his face heating up from the way she was smiling at him.**

Cana instantly grinned already realising her other was going to have a field day teasing the hell out of the new guy. Lucy could only feel sorry for Naruto knowing how much a flirt the drinker was.

 **"That was Gray, he has a bad habit of leaving his clothes everywhere." She said and rolled her brown eyes. "Name's Cana, what's your name sweetheart?"**

 **Naruto laughed nervously, feeling his cheeks burn a little brighter. "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you, Cana."**

"I am calling it!" Cana said smugly.

"calling what Cana?" Lucy asked curiously?

"the new guy has never had a girlfriend before! Hey it would work out great with other you and him! You still haven't had a boyfriend yet." Cana teased while Lucy face turned red before shaking the older brunette to stop telling people that much to her amusement of the guild.

Mira being the matchmaker thought to herself "hmm maybe that Lucy and Naruto would make a good couple, I wonder if my other self sees this too?" while Mavis mentally grinned already loving the drama.

 **She leaned in a little closer. "Those are some cute whisker marks. Are they real?"**

 **"Y-yeah." Naruto said, growing even more flustered. Did he just stutter!? Curse this nervousness! Why was he acting like this!?**

 **Cana almost squealed from the blonde's reaction. 'How cute!'**

Most of the female members agreed it was cute while the guys merely laughed at the poor guy embarrassment.

 **"Hey Cana, stop teasing the new guy. It's un-manly!"**

"Its time for a REAL MAN to make an appearance!" Elfman declared while the guild mostly ignored him used to his quirks.

 **They both looked up to see a giant of a man walk up to them.**

 **Cana sweatdropped. 'That's because I'm not a man...'**

"Seems like the Shodai was right. All of other selves basically act the same as us." Cana noted while the guild members who were in the story nodded their heads.

"this story is pretty boring so far. When will other me get there and start kicking ass Ghihi?!" Gajeel grumbled to himself while Pantherlilly rolled his eyes knowing exactly what his partner was thinking.

 **"Hey, the name's Elfman." He said with a grin.**

 **Naruto grinned back. "Nice to meet you, Elfman."**

 **Before long, people from all over the guild had gathered around to say hello to the ninja.**

 **"Hey what kind of magic do you use?"**

 **"Wanna join our team?"**

 **"What's with those weird clothes?"**

 **Not used to the attention, Naruto was starting to get a little overwhelmed.**

Erza was abit annoyed that the guild was harassing the new guy on his first day at the guild especially since he was not an official member yet.

 **Mirajane came to his rescue, carrying a tray of hot food in her hands. "Now now everyone, let's give Naruto some space to eat."**

Some of the older members like Macao and Wakaba were getting abit jealous of the new guy getting personal attention from Mira herself while Mira was glad her other self was helping Naruto settle in.

 **Naruto cried anime tears. 'Mira-Chan!'**

 **Mira simply smiled and placed a plate full of food in front of him. "Here you go."**

 **"Thanks!" Naruto said and began to wolf down the food. "This is great!"**

 **After Naruto finished eating he spent the next couple of hours talking with some of the members of Fairy Tail. So far, he'd met some interesting characters. Gray, who was the guy that always seemed to lose his clothing, was a pretty chill dude. He learned that the guy didn't get along with Natsu at all and were fighting again. Which kind of reminded him of his rivalry with Sasuke.**

Gray was not exactly pleased being compared to Naruto black haired friend who looked like a loner and well dark.

 **Elfman, who he learned was Mirajane's younger brother, reminded him of Lee back at home. Well, that is if Lee was a giant of a man that was obsessed with being manly that is.**

Elman was instantly interested. "I wonder if other me will get to meet this Lee person? If so Naruto will be a real man! I wonder if Lee is a real man as well!" Elfman screamed getting out of his chair. It took both Lissana and his girlfriend Evergreen to put him back into his seat.

 **Naruto was now sitting at a table with Cana, Elfman, and Team Shadow Gear.**

 **"So, Lucy left with Natsu to go find this Macao person?" Naruto had asked where the girl had gone since she was nowhere to be found.**

"I guess Naruto won't be on all the adventures with us huh?" Natsu asked with Lucy nodding along.

"Maybe if he does become a member he can join our team?" Erza remarked to some people surprise. "Well he is on very good terms with Natsu and Lucy already and personally I wouldn't mind having another person on it once we find out his skills." Erza explained getting some nods although Makarov was hoping for his other's sake that Naruto was not as destructive as team Natsu was on a daily basis.

 **"Yeah, knowing Natsu and his keen sense of smell they shouldn't be gone for too long." Cana said and took a swig from her barrel. Yes, a barrel. Naruto just couldn't get over how much the girl could drink. She was already on her second barrel! He was sure that she'd even be able to out drink old lady Tsunade.**

"Shodai-sama who is this Tsunade?" surprisingly Kinanna asked with a small blush as everyone turned to the attractive barmaid.

Mavis thought for a moment and decided she might as well show them who Tsunade was. The guild was expecting a middle-aged woman with a drinking problem but they were in for a surprise. Tsunade wore an open top gray blouse that exposed her generous bust. Along with green jacket, black open toed sandals, and soft pink lipstick. Overall she had an incredibly attractive look in her mid 20's with a very ample bust.

Male members like Macao (to Romeos embarrassment), Wakaba and Makarov had perverted grins and nosebleeds seeing this woman through illusion magic. Gray had a notable blush much to Juvia anger who tried to use her hand to cover his eyes. Wendy and Levy were once again jealous at another female with incredible bust while Lucy and Mira wondered how she was an "old lady". Erza wondered if she should start dressing like that in public while Elfman could hardly contain his excitement much to Evergreen anger.

"How old is Tsunade Shodai?" Makarov asked still transfixed on this gorgeous lady on screen.

"Oh she is about 53 at this point" Mavis stated non-chalently already expecting such reactions.

"NANI!(what)?!" the whole guild exploded hearing that this lady could actually be in her 50's.

Mavis sighed and explained "Tsunade uses a special transformation jutsu to retain her looks in her early 20's. It is special that even if you damage her the jutsu does not come undone unlike most transformation spells and jutsu. It only gets undone if she runs out of chakra or gets close to death door." She quickly waved the magic away to certain members disappointment waving Mira to continue reading.

 **"Hey Naruto, what kind of magic do you use?" The blue haired girl he came to know as Levy asked, she was a member of Team Shadow Gear.**

 **'Oh yeah, dimensional stuff in a no go...' The blond thought and rubbed his chin. "Um, well where I'm from we call magic chakra. As for techniques, I know a few."**

Levy was wondering how Naruto was going to use his techniques and pass them off as magic.

 **"Can you show us?"**

 **Naruto shrugged. "I guess I can show you a few. Though most of my techniques are a little too destructive to use inside." He got up from his seat and put his hands in a hand seal.**

 **"** _ **Henge**_ **!"**

 **A burst of smoke consumed Naruto and he transformed into Elfman.**

 **"Whoa!"**

 **"It's just like Mira-Chan!"**

Mira was impressed noting that if he was using transformation magic is would be advanced class. Elfman starting crying tears of joy at how 'manly' this scene was much to his sister and girlfriend embarrassment.

 **Elfman stood up and slung an arm around the transformed shinobi. "What a man! Ahahaha!"**

 **"That's quite a manly thing to say!"**

 **"Thanks man!"**

 **Everyone laughed and Naruto changed back to normal.**

 **"What else can you do?" Droy, another member of Team Shadow Gear asked.**

 **"This!" Naruto jumped onto the nearest wall and stuck to it with chakra, then proceeded to run up to the ceiling and stand upside down.**

The whole guild was interested in this as although people with magic could run up walls they couldn't not actually stick on it. Makarov and Erza in particular could see the strategic value of having such a skill for combat.

 **"He can stick to walls too?"**

 **"Cool!"**

 **Naruto dropped back down to his seat. "I'd show you more, but I gotta save some tricks for later ya know?"**

Now the guild was abit disappointed but could understand not wanting to show off all the skills at once especially if he was trying to hide the fact he was from a different dimension.

"Now I am really interested in what kind of fighting skills he has!" Erza decalred getting everyone to turn to her. "I mean the wall sticking and transformation skills are impressive tricks but in combat I am guessing he must have skills to damage his opponents." Erza reasoned looking at Blonde master who only winked back.

 **"You said you're not from here, do you have a place to stay?" Cana asked.**

 **Naruto remembered that he didn't. "Now that you mention it-"**

 _ **Slam!**_

 **Everyone's attention was drawn to the front of the guild when the doors burst open.**

 **"Hey everyone! We brought back Macao!" Natsu yelled and charged at Gray, who was looking for his clothes again.**

 **Everyone went to see Macao who was a bit bruised up, but for the most part seemed alright.**

 **"Naruto, there you are." Lucy said and walked over to the ninja.**

 **"Hey Lucy, so the search went well then?" Naruto asked looking over at a now laughing Macao.**

 **"Yeah…" Lucy said tiredly and slumped onto the seat next to him. "Fairy Tail mages sure are amazing though. Macao had defeated nineteen giant monkeys before being taken over by the twentieth."**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Taken over?"**

 **Lucy nodded. "I just learned about it too. It's a type of magic that you can use to take over someone's body."**

 **"That's sounds creepy…" Naruto said before shuddering. That magic reminded him of Orochimaru and how he tried to take over Sasuke's body.**

The guild was interested and looked at Mavis for an explanation only to see a rare sight. Gone was the cheerful, playful first master and currently was a master with a darkened look. "Everyone please do not ask about this. It is truly a despicable act and I will speak no further on this subject." Mavis declared with such a coldness even powerful mages like Laxus and Gildarts shivered.

 **"Hey Naruto, are you going to join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked while looking at her stamp with a bright smile.**

 **"I don't know yet. I just don't think it would be a good idea to join if I'm just going to leave when I find a way back home." Naruto said with a shrug.**

 **Lucy frowned, the thought of parting ways with her new friend made her a little sad. But it only made. Naruto was from another dimension, and she was sure he had people waiting for him back home. "I guess that's true. Did you get any info from the master about the scroll?"**

Normally both Cana and Happy would be more then glad to tease the blonde celestial spirit mage but seeing the look in her eyes they wisely choose to stay quiet. Lucy looked both thoughtful and even a little sad for her other. You could tell by reading that her other already felt that Naruto was a great friend and would be sad to have such a good friend leave to go home made her sad as well. Lucy looked up with a smile to cloud these sad thoughts only for them to disappear once Mavis gave her a hopeful smile.

 **Naruto shook his head. "No, he didn't know anything about it. But he did tell me to wait here for a member named Mystogan."**

 **"Mystogan?" Lucy tapped her chin in thought. "I think I've heard of him. Though I don't know anything about him, just that he's pretty mysterious."**

 **Naruto crossed his arms. "Yeah, for now though I should worry about finding a place to stay."**

 **'Oh yeah that's right. He doesn't have anywhere to go…' Lucy thought, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. So after giving it some thought, she spoke. "Well, I found a nice cheap apartment today. If you don't have anywhere else to go... I guess you could stay with me."**

Cana and Happy both couldn't keep it in anymore. "You definitely love this guy! All the signs point to it Lucy!" Happy flew happily while Cana snickered. Juvia thought this might be a good thing with Lucy out of the way her other could keep Gray much easier.

"Yeah Lucy with you living together maybe you both can finally not have to admit being single forever!" Cana sang while Lucy face kept getting more and more red.

"Cana-chan didn't you hear it say that my other felt guilty! She is not in love. And Shut up Stupid Cat!" Lucy raged completely in denial that this gesture could mean anything else.

"Dude this guy is going to get so lucky with a hot girl like Lucy!" Gildarts chortled while several members gave him strange looks. "Hey come on. Its not like I am every going to do anything with women so young but it healthy for men to appreciate the finer things like the girls in our guild." Gildarts justified.

 **Naruto looked at Lucy in surprise. Did she just offer him a place to stay? "Really? Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble?"**

 **She played with her hair. "Well, yeah of course. It's kinda my fault that you're stuck here and all, so this is the least I can do."**

Mira whispered to Erza "see other Lucy is totally flirting with him." Making Erza nod in agreement which Mavis saw and happily grinned.

 **Naruto grinned widely. "Hehe, thanks!"**

 **Lucy smiled back, a tad bit of red in her cheeks. Wait, did she just offer to let a boy stay with her?**

"Wow other Lucy-san is so bold and mature going to that step!" Wendy remarked only for Carla to give her a lecture about ladies never living together with boys unless they are married and very seriously in love.

 **"They like each other..." Happy said while giggling to himself. The cat must have sat at their table at some point in their conversation.**

 **"S-shut up, you useless cat!" Lucy yelled and chased after the laughing feline.**

 **Naruto just laughed at them. Since he was stuck here anyway, he might as well have some fun.**

 _ **A Couple Days Later...**_

 **The last couple of days with Fairy Tail were... unique.**

 **For Naruto to stay at the apartment Lucy had found, the rent was raised since there were two people staying in it. They came to an agreement that they would split the rent between and did a couple of jobs from the guild's request board.**

Lucy started freaking out about the rent increase as she could barely afford the 70000 jewels per month while Mavis sighed and explained that for 2 people it was 100000 jewels getting Erza to agree it was a far price for 2 people to stay there.

 **Their first job at Fairy Tail was to find a book for the client and destroy it. The task was easy. All they had to do was sneak into a rich man's house to obtain the book. Being the skilled ninja he was, Naruto got them in with no problems.**

 **They got the book with no detection until they were about to leave, they were found by a round man and his ugly maids, one of which a behemoth. Though the fight ended in no less than five seconds.**

 **Lucy insisted on reading the book before destroying it and discovered that the client of the job turned out to be the author's son.**

 **The client had lied about being rich and wasn't able to give them a reward for the job, but it didn't bother them. That is until they realized that they still had no money for the rent. On the bright side, Lucy got a new golden key for her Celestial Spirit magic, so all was well in the end.**

"Well even with Naruto there we still didn't get paid…" Natsu remarked.

"Its because Lucy decided NOT to destroy the book we failed the mission." Happy had to add in making Lucy enraged.

"Stupid cat the guy didn't have the money! We wouldn't have gotten paid either way!" Lucy screamed back.

"You got the Gold Key while we got nothing!" Natsu whined only to get a thump on the head by Lucy.

"its not my fault I collect things that are useful unlike you and Happy who only buy food!" Lucy lectured until Erza cleared her throat making them all quickly apologize in fear.

 **"Hey Natsu, which one of these missions aren't boring and pay good?" Naruto called out to the dragon slayer, he was currently standing in front of the request board looking for a job to do.**

 **"Read them yourself!" Natsu answered back.**

 **"You know I can't read this!"**

 **The language in Earthland, while spoken the same as in the Elemental Nations, was written differently.**

Levy quickly looked at Mavis for an explanation only for the master to write on a piece of paper something in the Elemental Nation script. Levy was disappointed and Mavis winked feeling pride at her prank.

"Naruto would've loved what I wrote!" Mavis thought to herself happily. The paper had said 'pranked ya Dattebayo!'.

 **"Why don't you ask Lucy to read it for you, or just learn to read?"**

 **Naruto stamped his foot on the ground impatiently. "Come on! Lucy doesn't want to go on a mission today so help me out man! We can go on a harder mission if you want?"**

 **That seemed to have gotten Natsu's attention, as he immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to the ninja. "Fine! Let's see... Ah! There's a mission to slay a demon that's been terrorizing a village."**

Natsu was instantly interested realising this had never happened in their timeline. Lucy and Natsu exchanged looks realising at this point Erza had come in to take them to get rid of the dark guild. "I cant wait to see what kind of demon Naruto and I get to slay!" Natsu said happily while Erza was more interested to see if they could get a glimpse finally of Narutos's fighting power.

Makarov realized that this completely different events could be part of what Mavis said about the saviour changing the world.

 **"A demon? What's the pay?"**

 **"200,000 jewels! It says it's too strong for the royal army to handle, must be a strong demon! I'm all fired up! Let's go Happy!"**

"200,000 jewels? Half of that would be exactly what Naruto and other Lucy would need for rent!" Lucy cheered while Natsu was more interested in the idea of fighting a strong demon.

 **"Aye sir!"**

 **Natsu showed the job request to Mirajane and ran out the door.**

 **"Hey Mira-Chan, could you tell Lucy I'm going out on a job with Natsu and Happy?" Naruto asked while walking towards the guild's entrance.**

 **The white-haired beauty nodded and waved them goodbye. "Sure! Be careful."**

 **Naruto gave her a thumbs up and ran after Natsu. "Thanks, we will!"**

 **Cana walked up to Mirajane. "He says he doesn't want to join, but it looks like he's already in."**

 **Mirajane giggled. "He's as stubborn as Natsu, how cute."**

"Well Mira isn't wrong there. Naruto is exactly like Natsu in that regard. He is a fairy at heart." Erza said rather fondly while Mira had her own warm smile liking this story immensely already.

 _ **At Destroyed Town...**_

 **Naruto looked at the destruction in front of him. "Jeez, what happened here?"**

 **"The town's gone..." Happy said sadly.**

 **Natsu sniffed the air. "It's this way!"**

 **Naruto nodded. "You go find the demon, I'm gonna go look for survivors."**

 **Natsu nodded back and ran off with Happy on his head.**

 **Naruto waited until Natsu was out of sight before he closed his eyes and started drawing in the surrounding natural energy.**

Instantly every member of Fairy Tail was interested. Although they didn't know exactly what natural energy was it appeared that Naruto was taking in raw Ethenano into his body. It was a well known that wizards could get sick if they tried to absorb Ethenano directly instead passively letting their magic container.

Mavis thought to herself "now you can show off abit of your strength Naruto."

 **Not long after he closed his eyes he opened them, his now yellow eyes with a horizontal slit like the toads were wide in surprise. "Whoa, this world is full of natural energy! I went into Sage Mode almost instantly!"**

Laxus spoke "hmm… It appears that his world has something similar to Ethenano that allows him to enter this so called 'Sage Mode'. Mavis smiled proudly knowing that her friend Yuri had some great descendants who inherited the Fairy Tail way.

 **He then started to feel for any people. He could feel Natsu and Happy slowly approaching something with a vile presence. That had to be the demon, he'd better hurry up.**

The S-class wizards were interested in the ability of Sage Mode to sense magical presences. While it was fairly simply to gauge how much magic power a wizard had at close range it was quite rare for sensing magic power to be used to track people. Dragon Slayers usually used their sense of smell.

 **"There!"**

 **Naruto ran to a collapsed house not too far from where he was standing and began to remove some of the debris.**

 **He then found a little boy that was hiding under a sturdy looking table.**

Instantly the entire guild felt their hearts go out for the little boy who was clearly scared.

 **The kid looked up and Naruto with teary eyes. "H-help me s-sir..."**

 **Naruto smiled gently and reached out his hand. "No need to worry, my friend and I will take care of everything."**

 **The little boy nodded and grabbed a hold.**

 **"Do you know where your parents are?" Naruto asked the kid as he pulled him out.**

 **The kid started to cry again and pointed to the rubble. "T-the monster..." Was all he could say.**

Every wizard knew at that point that the little boy was the last survivor and certain members particular Gray felt a need for revenge against the demon who did this to the town. Even Natsu who wanted to fight a strong demon wouldn't want to fight a demon who finished destroying a town and almost all its people.

 **Naruto frowned and put his head down.**

 _ **GROAWR!**_

 **A loud roar shook the destroyed village.**

 **'Looks like Natsu found it.' Naruto thought and made a shadow clone.**

"Nani? Is that a thought projection?" Erza asked as despite them normally being incapable of interacting with objects certain strong wizards like Jellal could make one that be mistaken for life like.

"Nope it far superior to a thought projection. It is a living fully operational clone created by dividing a part of a ninja chakra or life force and giving it the ability to function on its own." Mavis answered enjoying the glob stopped expression.

 **"We're gonna to kick that thing's butt okay? So stay here with my clone and wait for me to get back"**

 **"But t-the monster is s-strong!" The kid cried out, remembering how all of the people from the town who had fought back were struck down like flies.**

 **Naruto looked back and gave the kid a thumbs up. "I'm stronger, ya know!"**

"Ya know?" Mira said with a giggle. While Lucy, Erza, Levy and Cana thought it was cute habit.

"Its something Naruto has done since he was a kid hehe." Mavis confirmed hiding her own giggle at Naruto's frequent habit.

 **He then turned and ran off to help Natsu.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Roar of the Fire Dragon**_ _ **!"**_ **Natsu shot a beam of fire at the creature but it seemed to have little effect.**

"What the hell? Other me should've had this in the bag! Its only one demon!" Natsu complained.

"Natsu don't be overconfident. Remember it took you, Gray and myself to defeat Lullaby another demon." Erza chastised her fire dragon slayer teammate.

"Also Ur had to give her life and remain iced shell for 10 years to weaken Deliora enough for it to die." Gray added.

"I know I know." Natsu grumbled remembered how difficult it was to defeat the 9 Demon Gates of Tartarus.

 **He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Damn, it's not working!"**

 **"Hey, Natsu!" Naruto yelled out.**

 **Natsu looked over to see the blond running towards him.**

 **"Naruto!" Happy yelled and they all grouped up.**

 **"Hey! Did you get all the survivors?" Natsu asked.**

 **Naruto nodded, albeit sadly. "Yeah, but there was only one."**

 **Natsu growled and turned towards the demon.**

"Seems like other Natsu is just as fired up to defeat that demon a our is." Happy said trying to make people not dwell on that world losing an entire town to that demon.

 **"None of Natsu's attacks are working on this thing." Happy said.**

 **"Yeah, it keeps blocking everything with sand!" The dragon slayer grunted as his flame enhanced kick was blocked yet again.**

 **"Sand?" Naruto took a closer look at the creature.**

 **It was a giant squirrel-looking creature with a long bushy tail and had to be at least fifty feet tall.**

"Holy Crap that's a pretty big demon! And whats with that weird look!" Natsu exclaimed seeing the image of the demon. The others were equally intrigued at the demon that did not exist in their world. Mavis showed no reaction but sadly thought of Zeref and knowing exactly why he created those demons.

 **"Happy! Fly me over it!"**

 **"Aye sir!"**

 **Happy picked him up and flew up into the sky. As soon as they were over the beast, the cat dropped his friend.**

 **"Take this!** _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_ _ **!"**_

 **Natsu drove his flaming hand down at the creature, but with the swing of its tail, sand collected in front of it like a shield and blocked his attack.**

"Sand?!" Natsu said looking at Max the only sand magic user he knew.

"I mean I can do some impressive stuff with Sand magic but nothing to that scale." Max admitted looking envious and scared at the scale of the battle shown.

 **"I can't get through!" Natsu cried out in frustration as he landed back on the ground.**

 **The sand dropped to the ground and the creature swiped at him with its claws, but Natsu easily evaded it by jumping back.**

 **'Its sand is just like Garra's.' Naruto thought as Natsu kept trying to land a hit.**

 **"Rwahh! Why can't I hit this thing? It keeps moving its stupid sand wherever I go to hit it!"**

 **An idea formed in Naruto's head. "Natsu! Do that fire roar thing again!"**

"And Here I thought Naruto was going to be smart!" Happy exclaimed getting confused looks. "I mean he has seen Natsu attacks failing (hey!) and he still wants Natsu to keep trying!" Erza however thought that Naruto had a plan.

 **He just looked at Naruto in confusion. "Huh? It's just gonna move the sand to block it again."**

 **"Just do it! I got an idea!" Naruto yelled and started to circle around the creature, drawing its attention.**

 **"If you say so." He said and took a deep breath.** _ **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_

 **The fire sped its way towards the demon and upon noticing it, the giant squirrel took its attention away from the ninja and moved its sand to block the incoming attack.**

Erza got a glint in her eyes and realised Naruto's plan. "Very impressive Naruto. I Guess you aren't just a cheerful person." Erza thought as she saw Naruto seeing the demon weakness in a short time.

 **'Heh, just as I thought!' Naruto thought as he stopped and summoned two clones. He put out a hand and they went to work on making his most powerful technique. A loud screeching noise filled the air as his most powerful technique neared completion.**

Mavis used her illusion magic to produce a video showing the power of the technique. The entire guild was in law of its power and appearance. Wendy in particular being a sky dragon slayer could gasp how fast the winds were moving in that sphere.

"Suigo That Technique is awesome!" Natsu exclaimed with Elfman and Gray instantly agreeing. However Erza, Makarov, Laxus and Mira realised with such a powerful technique the recoil could seriously hurt Naruto if he attempted to hit the demon with that. Lucy was just happy she wasn't there thinking to herself that the wind itself could make her flash people her panties plus it looked like she would be tossed away by the technique if she stayed there.

 **Naruto lunged forward and threw it.**

 _ **"**_ _ **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**_ _ **!"**_

"Nani?! He threw it!" Makarov was shocked at the screen as the technique left Naruto hand and flew towards the demon at high speed.

"What the deal gramps? Is suppose to be a Shuriken right and ninjas throw those right?" Natsu asked while certain members also didn't get what the bug deal was.

"You fool such a powerful and dense technique would normally just hit the ground in front of the boy if he attempted to throw it and blow him up! It is amazing he can use that technique as a long range attack and such high speed." Makarov explained getting shocked looks from the guild members.

 **The spiraling blades hit the monster square in the back and caused it to hiss in pain, the micro wind blades easily slashing through its hide.**

"He did it!" Happy cheered making Mira smile.

 **"He got it!" Happy cheered.**

 **Then the Rasenshuriken exploded, consuming the entire beast.**

The Video showed the blast radius of the explosion making everyone shocked at such a large and powerful explosion from a single technique.

"I wouldn't want to get hit that wind." Gray said getting Lucy and Levy to instantly nod their head in agreement. Even Gildarts and Laxus were impressed by the boys power shown so far.

 **"Whoa!" Natsu said while jumping back with Happy in his arms.**

 **"Did that do it?" Naruto wondered aloud.**

 **After the explosion ended the creature fell to the ground, dead.**

Natsu, and Lucy cheered while other members just smiled at seeing Naruto avenge the town and complete his job.

 **'Phew!' Naruto thought and deactivated sage mode before walking over to the cheering duo.**

 **"That attack was awesome! What was it?" Natsu asked with excitement.**

 **"That was my Rasenshuriken, it's the strongest technique in my arsenal. When it explodes, the enemy is cut by a bunch of tiny wind blades." Naruto stated proudly.**

 **"Wow. But why did your attack work but not mine?" Natsu asked looking puzzled.**

"Yeah I wanna know that too! I know if my fire dragon slayer magic hit other me could've defeated the demon too!" Natsu said childishly.

"Maybe Natsu but it wouldn't be as cool as seeing that wind Shuriken thing explode!" Happy exclaimed.

"I know what Naruto's plan was." Erza remarked getting all eyes on her. "Mira does it explain in the book?" when Mira looked ahead and nodded. "Hmm I suppose there is no point saying it if Mira is going to read it in a minute." Erza declared getting sweat dropped all around.

"Geez Erza if you were going to let the book explain anyways why bother announcing it anyways?" Lucy thought not wanting to get Erza ire.

 **"I noticed that it could only move sand with its tail."**

 **Natsu deadpanned. "Well yeah, I told you that."**

 **Naruto laughed and put a hand up. "Hold on let me finish. I thought that maybe if the sand was only moving because of its tail, then I would be able to hit it if it was already blocking something else, and it worked."**

Besides certain people the rest of guild got realization looks seeing Naruto's plan. Erza saw that flaw when Naruto told Natsu to attack again while Mira had skimmed ahead.

 **Realization dawned on Natsu's face. "Oh. OH!"**

 **"You're pretty smart Naruto, unlike Lucy." Happy joked.**

 **Natsu snorted. "Haha, you better hope she doesn't find out you said that."**

"Stupid cat! I am plenty smart! I am writing a novel while all you do is eat fish all day!" Lucy angrily argued with the blue Exceed.

"Well I can fly!" Happy exclaimed getting Lucy even more ticked off.

"How is that relevant?!" Lucy shouted in frustration. However, both of them shut up instantly when Erza started to give them the stink eye.

 **Naruto laughed. "Okay, let's go get that kid I found to the Rune Knights and get our reward."**

 **Both Natsu and Happy flinched at him mentioning the Rune Knights.**

 **Naruto sweatdropped. "You didn't do anything bad so you don't have to be scared of them."**

"The End of the chapter." Mira declared.

"Wait everyone before we start chapter 3 there are certain mini adventures not in this book." Mavis said getting surprised looks from everyone. "they don't happen not in every chapter but lets read them shall we?" Mavis asked as she took a smaller book and flipped to the first page.

 **Omake…**

 **While on their way back from their first job, Naruto and Lucy had decided to take a short in the town square at an outdoor restaurant.**

 **"It's too bad we didn't get paid…" Lucy moped as she watched Naruto eat away the remainder of her cash. 'How can he eat so much ramen…'**

"Hey this happens after the Everlue mission!" Natsu said pleased he figured it out himself Happy praised him.

"Should I mention its pretty obvious since it said it was after the other Lucy and Naruto's first job?" Lucy whispered to Mira.

"Nah let him have this one." Mira answered sweetly.

 **Finishing his last bowl, Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed. "It's not so bad. You did get that golden key thing, ya know?"**

Lucy smiled happily thinking of all her gold and silver keys that were her family. "Now all I need to do is find Aquairus' key and then we can be a compete family again." Lucy thought to herself as she lightly grabbed her keys for comfort.

 **Lucy brought out her newest golden key and smiled. "That's true. I'll have to sign a contract with her later. Though to be honest, I'm kind of scared to…."**

 **"That's true…" Naruto said with a sweatdrop. "So what other spirits can you summon, besides that little white dog thing and the crab guy?" Naruto asked. Ever since Lucy had first used her magic, he'd been curious to see what other weird things she could summon.**

 **"Oh, do you want to meet some of them?" Lucy asked and when he nodded she grabbed her keys, growing a little excited to show off her magic to the ninja. She stood up from their table and raised a silver key into the air.**

"Showing off for your boyfriend huh Lucy?" Happy teased with Cana making Lucy sigh.

"Look can you guys stop that? Naruto wants to go home and tbh I dunno if I even want a boyfriend right now." Lucy said calmly.

 **"** **Open! Gate of the clock! Horologium!"**

 **In a flash of golden light, a grandfather clock with arms appeared.**

 **"You called, Lucy-Sama?" The clock asked in a very polite manner.**

 **"A talking clock?" Naruto said and stood up to get a closer look.**

 **"This is Horologium. I've had him ever since I was a child." Lucy said while gesturing to her good old friend.**

 **Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you!"**

 **Horologium bowed. "Likewise, Naruto-Sama."**

"Lucy does that spirit say 'Sama' to every person?" Erza asked curiously.

"Pretty much anybody I am associated with he will." Lucy answered.

"Lucy summon that spirit in front of me!" Happy demanded.

"No! Why would I summon a spirit just to boost your ego?" Lucy said coolly knowing exactly why right away.

 **'Sama…?' Naruto thought with a chuckle.**

 **"Well then, if that is all then I shall return to the spirit world. Farewell Lucy-Sama, Naruto-Sama." With that said, Horologium disappeared.**

 **"Bye Horologium!" Lucy said and began to shuffle through her keys to decide which spirit to show him next. 'Maybe I'll introduce him to Taurus next…'**

 **"Hey, can't you summon one that can control water?" Naruto suddenly asked. "Cause If I remember correctly, you were the one who caused that tidal wave back at the port and I don't think Natsu or Happy could have done that."**

Lucy already had a bad feeling and knew where this was going but could not help feel happy to see Aquarius again even if it was only in book form.

 **Lucy felt proud to think that she had the ability to do something a Fairy Tail mage couldn't. Even if it was technically her spirit's power…**

 **"That was Aquarius." Lucy said nervously. "I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to summon her for something like this She's kinda… Strict." There was a large fountain not too far from where they were sitting but…**

 **"Aw, come on~!" Naruto whined childishly. "I'm sure she's not that bad. What's the worst that could happen?"**

 **If only Naruto knew.**

 **Having given up to his pleading, Lucy brought out Aquarius' key. 'Well, it shouldn't be too bad. I'm sure she'll like Naruto. He's really easy to get along with…'**

"Maybe?" Lucy answered uncertainly when people stare went to her. She knew her eater sprit typically didn't get along with anyone except her late mother Layla.

 **With her mind somewhat at peace, Lucy dipped the key into the fountain.**

 **"** **Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"**

 **Light shined in the water as a form rose to the surface.**

 **Naruto was in awe. Never in his life did he think he'd ever see a mermaid, but this was just what he'd pictured one to be like. She was beautiful, to say the least. Her elegant form was floating in the air as she cradled a large urn. She looked so calm. 'I wonder why Lucy was so hesitant to summon her-'**

 **"Tch!"**

"how rude." Mira frowned not liking that greeting.

"That's Aquarius for you." Happy added.

 **'Eh?' Naruto thought, his pictures of a mermaids going down the drain.**

 **Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "Stop doing that when I summon you!"**

 **"Stop summoning me when I'm about to go on a date with my boyfriend!"**

 **Lucy cringed at the mermaid's tone of voice, she knew this was a bad idea. "Sorry… I just wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine-"**

 **"HUH!? That's what you interrupted my date for!?" Aquarius turned over to Naruto, who immediately straightened himself in a proper stance. "You!"**

 **"H-hai!?" Naruto squeaked.**

 **"Who are you?"**

 **Naruto, not wanting to piss the mermaid off any more than she already was, answered immediately. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki!"**

 **Aquarius grunted. "I see your taste in men is as lousy as usual… The kid has no spine."**

"See Lucy even Aquarius sees it! Your other should claim him before someone else does!" Cana teased again.

"Yes Lucy your other should be with Naruto and not worry about any other men." Juvia said robotically. Lucy had a feeling Juvia wanted other Lucy to be with Naruto so other Juvia would have 'less competition' for other Gray…

 **Lucy and Naruto fumed, both for different reasons.**

 **"He's not my boyfriend!"**

 **"I'm not a coward!"**

 **Aquarius blinked and stared at them blankly for a couple seconds before bursting out with laughter. "Ahaha! This might actually be pretty fun!"**

"She laughed?" Lucy was stunned knowing how picky her Water spirit was. Natsu and Happy were also surprised as they had spent most an afternoon with Lucy trying to make Aquarius laugh.

 **Naruto sent Lucy a questioning look and the girl muttered a silent apology.**

 **"You two!" Aquarius yelled after regaining her composure.**

 **"Hai!?" They both answered at the same time.**

 **"I'm going to leave for my date now. Have fun~!" She said and waved at them sweetly before disappearing, leaving the two blondes by themselves once again.**

 **"What was she talking about?"**

 **"Don't worry about it…"**

 **Naruto sweatdropped. "You didn't do anything bad so you don't have to be scared of them."**

"The End" Mavis declared closing the smaller book. "before we start chapter 3 I think we should all get some rest. Even in this timeless realm your bodies can get tired so boys of the left and girls on the right. No sneaking off as these doors have bathrooms inside and magic seals to prevent people from sneaking off." Mavis showed off leading the girls to the staircase to the right.

 **AN: hey everyone I hope you enjoy this one! My update speed ill prob slow down a bit so I don't burn out or anything. It will prob be a few days before I work on the next chapter. (not till Monday or Tuesday at least so please don't expect another super quick update!)**

 **Somebody asked me to bring in Naruto characters (canon post war) and I will be honest and say unlikely to happen. It would make it a lot more complicated and I admit I would not be great at reactions from them. I might bring in Fox Scroll Naruto in a few chapters but we shall see. Other Fairy Tail characters ay pop later in the book (as right now It is only Fairy tail members in the book so new people wont have a lot to say). Certain characters like Gajeel and Laxus wont have much to say till their counterparts appear as they aren't super invested in the book (yet).**

 **Also if there is anyone you want to read the next chapter please put in the review! Or if you want one of Lucy's spirits to appear!**

 **I will post a poll on my profile for a few days for which spirit will be the first to appear for the reading. (will prob appear sometime after chapter 4)**

 **Please vote on Poll! I Will leave up for a few days!**

 **Any reviews or PM I will answer ASAP! Any questions send in the review (not guest please if you have questions as I can't answer them directly) or PM. Till Later see ya!**


	3. A Way Home)read)-chp3

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 3 "A Way Home?"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: hey everyone I know this one is abit later then the first two but I am trying to stop rushing and taking more time to refine and look over my work.**

 **For People wondering the relative couch positions are: (no double space break means they right next to each other)-its rough so please don't ask for specifics seating positions.**

 **Mavis(solo couch)**

 **Mira(solo couch)**

 **Natsu/Lucy/Erza/Wendy (sharing one big couch with Happy and Carla sitting on their partners shoulder and lap respectively)**

 **Juvia/Gray(have enough space for 3 people but Juvia gets scooching into Grays space)**

 **Bisca/Alzack/Asuka(one couch)**

 **Thunder Legion(Laxus/Bickslow/Freed)**

 **Elfman/Evergreen/Lissanna(Elfman in the middle but couch is 4 person big so plenty of space)**

 **Gajeel/Lilly(pretty far from other but still within ear distance)**

 **Team Shadow Gear(Levy is on the side closer to where Gajeel is)**

As soon as the door to the Ladies dormitory closed Mavis turned around and asked gleefully "So ladies what do you think of Naruto so far?" making all the female mages confused.

"Um Shodai-sama, didn't you usher us up here to sleep?" Erza being the bravest asked the young-looking master of Fairy Tail.

"Oh I only made that up about actually requiring sleep so we girls can chat without the boys interrupting us." Mavis admitting evilly making every female sweatdrop. "Besides its not like any of you are actually sleepy are you?" Mavis asked getting everyone to shake their heads negatively.

"Hmm Naruto seems a lot like Natsu in the sense that he would be a reliable comrade to have your back." Erza thought carefully with Mira giving a nod as well.

"I am a bit embarrassed my other and him are living together but I get the feeling if he was here I could see myself doing the same thing as other me." Lucy admitted getting a warm smile from Mavis for Lucy's honesty.

"Naruto-san seems like a nice person who would fit in our guild." Wendy said shyly twidding her thumb not used to saying her opinion out loud. Erza and Lucy gave her small pats on the head proud their teammate was getting more outspoken.

However Carla had no qualms about speaking her mind. "Wendy you should stay away from that Ruffian. Honestly he seems like he attracts trouble wherever he goes." Carla spoke in a somewhat snobby tone of voice getting Wendy embarrassed that her partner was speaking so upfront. Lucy expected this kind of behaviour knowing full well how much a mother hen Carla was to Wendy.

"Well Juvia thinks that if Lucy and Naruto-san get together then Gray-sama of that world will focus all his attention on other Juvia." Juvia declared honestly getting Lucy to sweatdrop even more at her brutal honest answer. Only Mira noticed Mavis literally about to laugh aloud much to Miras confusion.

"Hmm honestly he seems powerful but quite childish." Kinanna said getting a nod from the quiet Bisca.

"Naruto you will see has a special ability that cannot be measured in power. The ability to make people believe in him and trust him to do the right thing." Mavis stated quietly making all the females raise their eyebrow at the First Masters seemingly weird note.

'I might summon Naruto later once they start to get a better gasp on what kind of person he is.' Mavis thought and looked over at Erza who appeared to have a question.

"Mavis-sama I know you said you couldn't bring us over if our Mavis was alive. I am wondering does that that mean you could bring somebody over from your world here?" Erza inquitred getting a proud smile from the first Master.

"You are quite sharp Erza. Now I am assuming since the me over there is dead you know about Fairy Heart?" Mavis asked while everyone nodded their head. "Well despite us not exactly being the same having 2 Fairy Hearts in this dimension will cause disasters. However, you are correct that I could bring people over here from mine dimension even if there counterpart is already here already." This get excited chattering from the females at the idea of seeing an alternate of themselves in real life. "I won't do it till I find a chapter with a character that is drastically different from the you now. There won't be a point till then." Mavis declared making them excited on which member from the book would be brought over and when.

Meanwhile the guys futilely tried to fall asleep due to Makarov demanding they follow an order from the first Master. 1 hour later Mavis opened the doors getting both the tired looking males (who were tired of trying to fall asleep) and the happy looking females (who had fun gossiping).

"Sandaime did you guys enjoy your naps?" Mavis asked innocently subtly giving a wink to the smirking girls.

"Of course, Shodai! It as a great idea!" Makarov lied not wanting to embarrass. his alternate predecessor.

"Now who wants to read?" Mavis asked holding up the book.

"I will." Erza declared grabbing the book from Mavis.

"A Way Home?" Erza said reading the title making Lucy somewhat sad that her alternate may already lose her friend.

 **Naruto and Natsu had just gotten their reward for their mission and were walking down a road to the nearest rain station.**

 **"Hey Naruto, why did your eyes look funny while we were battling that demon?" Happy asked.**

 **"Hm? Oh, that's an ability of mine called Sage Mode. I collect the natural energy around me and turn it into extra power. It makes me stronger, faster, and I can tap into nature to help me sense where people are at a pretty good distance." Naruto explained.**

"So it appears that ninjas can get powered up by this so called 'natural energy' but it isn't their main source of power. I wonder if natural energy Ethanano? Anyways its different from us mages who passively absorb Ethanano as the source of our magic." Levy said excitedly as she quickly wrote these new observations in her notebook. Lucy looked at Mavis for answers but Mavis appeared to be in la-la land.

What they didn't know was Mavis was trying to figure out which mage from her world to bring over. "Hmm maybe Mira? Nah even in love with Naruto she is still very similar to Mira from over here. Lucy? Maybe not the book hasn't made it clear that her feelings towards Naruto are more them platonic. Juvia? Ooh that would be fun to see the 2 Juvias go at Gray-one with love and the other with indifference! It should be at least after she is introduced in the book" Mavis thought happily to herself.

 **Natsu groaned. "Sounds complicated…"**

 **"Where did you learn that?"**

 **"I learned all of sage techniques from the toads at Mount Myōboku." The blonde stated.**

 **Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Toads?"**

 **Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I signed a contract with them and I can summon them to help me out in battle. It's kind of like Lucy's magic, but with a blood seal instead of a key. Here, watch."**

"Toads that can fight? That's pretty weird!" Happy declared.

"Says the talking flying cat… yeah you are so much more normal." Lucy remarked quietly.

 **He bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood and went through the necessary hand signs.**

 **"** **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** **" Naruto said as he slammed his palm on the ground.**

 **In a big puff of smoke Gamakichi appeared in front of them. "Yo Naruto, what's happening?"**

"The toads can talk?!" Lucy screamed shocked as was the majority of the guild. "I thought the toads would be like Plue and make animal noises!" Lucy said getting an annoyed grunt from Natsu.

"I would have you know Lucy that Plue can talk just fine. He was the one that came up with the idea for me and you to be on the same team after all and that later became our official team." Natsu reminded Lucy who had a stone-faced look.

"right sorry I forgot." Lucy responded drily remembering that only Natsu could interpret Plues cute chirps into something human sounding.

 **Natsu and Happy stared at the toad in shock.**

 **"That's a big toad!"**

 **"Aye!"**

 **Naruto laughed at their shocked state. "Hey Gamakichi. You've gotten bigger."**

 **The toad was about half the size of his father, Gamabunta.**

 **"Yep, I'll outgrow my old man in a couple of months. By the way, the Hidden Leaf is looking all over for you." The toad glanced around. "Is this where you've been? Where is this place anyway?"**

 **Naruto sighed. "Yeah, long story short, we're in another dimension than the Elemental Nations. I was brought here because of a strange scroll. I have no idea how to get back."**

 **Gamakichi laughed loudly. "HAHA! Only you would get yourself in these situations. Though why haven't you tried summoning us earlier to use the reverse summoning technique to go to Mount Myōboku?"**

 **Naruto face palmed.**

 **Of course! The reverse summoning! Why didn't he think of that earlier?**

 **"Reverse summoning?" Natsu asked with a confused expression on his face.**

 **"Oh yeah, Natsu, Happy, this is Gamakichi. Gamakichi, this is Natsu and Happy." Naruto said and they all nodded to each other. "The reverse summoning technique is where instead of me summoning the toads, they summon me to Mount Myōboku. Which is where I learned Sage Mode. I just can't believe it slipped my mind."**

 **"So, do you want to try it now?" Gamakichi asked.**

 **The blonde nodded. "Yeah, let's do it."**

 **With a nod of his own, Gamakichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

 **Naruto turned to Natsu and Happy. "If this works and I can't come back, tell Lucy and everyone else back at the guild I said thanks for all their help."**

Lucy had a small frown on her face thinking this was the end but was confused when Mavis gave her what appeared to be 'don't worry about it look' but strangely off.

 **Natsu grinned gave the blond a thumbs up.**

 **Naruto smiled before doubling over in a burst of pain.**

 **"Ahh!"**

 **"Naruto, what's wrong?!" Natsu looked over him in concern.**

 **The pain kept getting worse and worse in waves. He felt like he had just swallowed lava and was melting from the inside out.**

Everyone except Natsu winced mentally trying to feel that pain.

 **"Argh! It's... not working!"**

 **Naruto quickly did the summoning jutsu again and brought Gamakichi back.**

 **The pain stopped.**

 **"Hey Naruto what giv- whoa, you okay?" Gamakichi said when he noticed his summoner gasping for air.**

 **Naruto laid back and caught his breath. "Yeah… Man that hurt! Why didn't it work, and why did that hurt so much!?"**

 **"I wonder if something is keeping you bound here." Gamakichi wondered aloud. "But it's weird that you're able to summon us here but not the other way around."**

Everyone looked questioningly at Mavis who refused to meet anyone gaze. Everybody wondered if the first master somehow knew more about the scroll then she was letting on.

 **Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I'll summon a messenger toad later to write a letter to the old lady to tell everyone what's going on."**

 **Gamakichi nodded. "Sounds good. I'll be going now, Ma's cooking up some grub."**

 **And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

 **Naruto sighed. "Too bad that didn't work."**

 **"Well at least we got this huge reward!" Natsu raised up his and Happy's share of the reward.**

Lucy and Natsu smiled at hearing about the reward money for a job well done. Well Lucy knew that Naruto was prob going to use his part to pay for their rent so she considered it a win either way.

 **"Yeah, shall we head back then?"**

 **They continued their trip back to Magnolia.**

 **"Man, you really are bad with transportation." Naruto said as he helped Natsu off the train.**

 **"Blurg..."**

All the dragon slayer shuddered thinking about transport although Laxus was far subtler. Erza grimaced remembered her mother Irene saying something about motion sickness being a side effect of dragon slayer magic while Mavis was well aware of the fact as well.

"Blurg" Natsu started to almost vomit.

"Natsu you are not even there!" Lucy screamed at him not wanting to get vomit on her while Erza was close to knocking out Natsu before he could. Luckily Natsu was able to hold it in with everyone getting a sigh of relief.

 **They walked into the guild to find that it was completely silent.**

 **'Why is it so quiet?' Naruto wondered as he looked around. Everyone was either siting properly or shaking like they'd seen a ghost.**

 **Natsu paled and began to sweat. "E-Erza's back."**

Every non-S-class Wizard notably shuddered making Erza concerned.

"I don't come off that, badly do I?" asked the beautiful knight as everyone avoided looking at Erza making Erza wonder if she was too harsh on her guildmates.

 **"Who's Erza?"**

 **Natsu pointed.**

 **Looked to where Natsu was pointing, Naruto saw a red-haired girl clad in armor that covered her upper body and a blue skirt. An odd choice of clothing, but the woman was beautiful none the less.**

Erza stopped reading nodding in approval at her appearance.

"I wonder why it doesn't say 'scary' anywhere?" Natsu whispered only for Lucy to quickly rebuke him.

"Quiet you idiot she might hear you!" Lucy whispered back furiously luckily Erza did not hear the little exchange,

 **Erza must have noticed the three, because she started walking towards them.**

 **"There you are Natsu. Keeping out of trouble I hope?"**

 **"Aye!" He squeaked.**

 **Naruto took a step away from Natsu, shocked to see the normally hyperactive teen act so timid.**

 **Erza then turned her attention to Naruto.**

 **"Are you the other new member I've been hearing about? Naruto, was it?"**

Lucy could not but feel sorry for Naruto. As much as she loved and respected Erza now she had to admit she felt very intimated by Erza the first time. Although Gray and Natsu were not nearly as afraid as they used to be they still had a healthy amount of respect and fear for their redheaded teammate.

 **Naruto laughed nervously at her serious tone. This girl held so much authority to her presence that it scared him. "Yeah, that's me. But I haven't joined and I'm still not sure if I want to yet."**

 **She raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?"**

 **"It's complicated..."**

 **"How so?" Erza asked and crossed her arms, her gaze narrowing ever so slightly. She obviously wasn't the type to let things slide by her.**

Erza couldn't help but nod her head in agreement with her other. Despite knowing what kind of person Naruto is now due the book she admitted she would have a tough time trusting somebody hanging around the guild without joining it.

 **Naruto began to sweat, it was kind of hard to talk to this girl. No wonder Natsu was acting the way he was. "The master told me not to discuss it with anyone else other than him..."**

 **At the mention of Makarov, Erza visibly softened. "Oh, I see. If that is what the master wants, then I understand." She turned back to the other boy. "Natsu."**

 **"A-aye?"**

 **"You and Gray are coming with me to help me with something."**

 **Natsu looked over at Gray in disgust, who was looking back with a similar expression.**

"Natsu, Gray you are working together right?" Erza said in cool scary tone of voice making the 2 wizards called to both their head in agreement.

"Do you think Erza does this on purpose or does she really not get they would rather work with anybody except each other?" Lucy whispered Wendy who only shrugged her shoulders meekly.

 **Naruto, taking the opportunity to leave, crept his way towards Lucy who was sitting at a table with Levy. "Hey guys, we're back from our job."**

 **Lucy waved back. "How'd it go?"**

 **Naruto grinned and took out an envelope. "Looks like we won't have to worry about the rent for another month."**

Levy sympathized with Lucy as she was well aware that Lucy had sometimes trouble making rent every month du the tendency of her team to pick jobs that were more difficult or doing a lot of collateral damage to property.

 **While Lucy cried anime tears, Levy laughed before pointing at Erza. "So, what do you think of Erza?"**

 **Naruto sweatdropped and took a seat. "She's almost scarier than my teammate back at home…" He shivered at the thought of seeing Erza when she was angry.**

As Erza gave questioning looks to her guildmates the only members to not shy away were Gildarts, Laxus, Mira, Lissanna and Juvia. Even the proud Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't help shuddering silently admitting that if Erza was serious she could knock him out. It was generally accepted she was the guilds 3rd strongest member after Gildarts and Laxus with her prowess in the Pandanium-100 monster event proving this point well.

 **"Well she is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail."**

 **"Fine! But if I have to go with Gray, then we gotta take Naruto too!" Natsu shouted and pointed at the now confused ninja.**

 **"Eh?"**

 **Erza looked at Naruto for a second before she nodded in approval. "Very well. Naruto, you shall come too."**

 **Naruto just sat there with a dumb look on his face. "Eh!?"**

"Yay we get to have the super ninja join us for a fight!" Natsu said excitedly while Erza smiled wishing to see her alternate self newest comrade in action when on a team.

"Aye Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed agreeing with his partner.

Wendy and Lucy could only share a look well aware of being dragged on jobs whenever Erza, Natsu and Gray were together.

 **On The Train...**

 **Lucy sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Why did I have to go too?"**

 **Naruto sent her an apologetic expression before whispering. "It couldn't be helped, Erza's scary!"**

Lucy couldn't help but whisper to Mira "Its better then when you tried to convince me to join them on the job 'to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting'" making Mira smile her usual smile at the irate celestial spirit mage.

 **They both looked at Erza holding an unconscious Natsu on her lap, she had just knocked the dragon slayer unconscious because he was complaining about being another train.**

Erza nodded her head at the 'wisdom' of her other to help deal with dragon slayer motion sickness while Wendy and Gajeel both wondered if Erza would knock them out if they showed motion sickness on a vehicle transport next time.

 **Gray spoke up and asked what they had all been wondering. "What exactly are we doing Erza?"**

 **Erza nodded and filled them in, about how they were going to take on a dark guild. They were just getting off of the train when she finished.**

 **"That just about sums it up, we'll take on Eisenwald."**

 **Lucy gasped while Gray and Naruto both smirked, both liking the idea of a good fight.**

 **"Sounds good to me."**

 **"This should be fun."**

 **"Natsu's still on the train." Happy said while pointing at the now leaving vehicle.**

 **Everyone stopped in their tracks.**

 **"This is all my fault! Somebody, hit me!" Erza panicked and braced herself, expecting someone to hit her.**

Gajeel smirked and offered to hit Erza next time she asked for it making the rest of guild (particularly her team) look at him like he ha death wish.

"Of course, Gajeel I will ask you next time I need to be punished." Making Gajeel smirk grow bigger only for it disappear at the next words. "However I will let you know if you hit me outside of combat practice I will have no choice but to consider you my rival and use full force in return." Erza finished calmly at the sweating dragon slayer.

 **"I can go get him if you want?" Naruto offered.**

 **They all looked at him in disbelief.**

 **"You, catch up with a train on foot? I'll believe it when I see it." Gray scoffed.**

 **Naruto smirked before taking off in an orange blur, leaving everyone speechless. Even Erza seemed impressed by the shinobi's showcase of speed.**

The guild looked in in interest particularly wizards who specialized in speed altering magic like Laxus and Jet. Jet was particularly surprised as even though he could do it using speed magic it would take a considerable amount of magic to catch a train and the new guy appeared to be running on pure muscle.

 **Naruto was slowly catching up to the train, and was now just behind the last cart. He pulled up to the side of it and was about to grab on when Natsu suddenly burst through the window right in front of him.**

 **"Ahh!"**

 **The pink haired teen crashed into the surprised blond and they both fell onto the ground, tumbling to a stop.**

"Well better him then me." Gray said quietly to Juvia who quickly nodded her head in agreement. Gray felt sorry for the new guy but he still remembered how hard Natsu head was when he crashed into him during their mission to defeat the dark guild.

 **"Ugg..." Naruto groaned in pain. "Why would you jump out of a train?"**

 **"Sorry..." Natsu apologized, his head still spinning.**

 **They both got up and dusted themselves off.**

 **"Why did you jump out anyway?"**

 **"There was this guy making fun of Fairy Tail and picking a fight with me. Then the train started to move again and I didn't want to be on that thing anymore. I think he said he was from a guild called... what was it? Ei... Eisen...wald?"**

 **Naruto's eyes widened. "Did you say Eisenwald!? That's the dark guild we're after!"**

 **"Oh, really? He also had this wooden flute thing with him that had a skull with three eyes."**

 **"A flute with three eyes? That's weird."**

 **They both heard a noise that was gradually getting louder behind them and they turned around to see a small vehicle driving towards them. As it got closer, they could see Erza in the front and Lucy leaning out of the window.**

 **"Naruto! Natsu!"**

 **The vehicle came to a stop next to them.**

 **"Hm. You really did get him." Erza said and motioned for them to get in.**

 **"No more transportation... blurg..." Natsu choked out.**

"Um Natsu-san…." Wendy started with a blush as the room turned their head to the younger dragon slayer. "If you dislike transport so much why dont you simply have Happy-san fly you everywhere using Aero magic?" while Happy looked outraged at the suggestion Natsu looked at Wendy liked she was the answer to everything.

"Happy, my old buddy, I have suggestion for you old Pal." Natsu started slyly to Happy.

"Natsu I am NOT a car you can take anytime you need to go somewhere!" Happy screamed at Natsu.

"Of Course, You're Not! Natsu said insulted by the implications Happy was making. Happy grew proud at Natsu and his friendship until his next words. "You don't make me barf!" Natsu declared happily as Happy sulked flying to hang out with Wendy and Carla much to the latter discomfort.

 **Naruto wasted no time and jumped into the seat next to Erza. "Follow the train! It has a member of Eisenwald in it!"**

 **"What!? Why didn't Natsu get him?"**

 **"Never mind that, let's go!"**

 **The red head nodded and floored it.**

 **"He also said that the guy had a flute with a skull that had three eyes." Naruto added.**

 **Lucy poked her head out. "Did you say a flute with three eyes?" When Naruto nodded, she gained a worried expression. "I've read about something like that in books, but I think that flute might be the evil magic Lullaby!"**

The entire guild grew serious knowing about death magic and how it could be used on innocent people on a large scale.

 **"What does it do?" Naruto asked.**

 **Erza frowned. "Nothing good, and if Erigor got his hands on it..."**

 **The group came to a stop in front of the station and found that there were Rune Knights trying to calm the people down.**

 **"They took over the station?"**

 **"Looks like it."**

 **Erza walked up to one of the workers. "What's going on inside?"**

 **The guy just looked at her incredulously. "Who the heck are yo-"**

 **Crack!**

 **Erza headbutt him in the face knocking him unconscious.**

 **"What's she doing?" Naruto asked while watching Erza continue to knock people out.**

"What kind of question is that? How else are you suppose to show somebody your resolve without proof?" Erza pondered while nobody was stupid enough to interrupt her pondering.

 **Gray just shuddered and shook his head. "Just don't question it man..."**

 **Naruto and Lucy shared a look as Erza did it a few more times until there was no one left.**

 **"Let's head up and see for ourselves." Naruto said and started running up the stairs.**

 **Once they got to the platform they came face to face with the entire dark guild.**

 **"I knew you'd show up, Fairy Tail." A man with a large scythe said with a smirk.**

 **"Erigor! What are you planning to do with Lullaby?" Erza demanded.**

 **A gust of wind picked up around Erigor and he started to float. "Oh, you haven't figured it out? He floated up to one of the speakers and tapped it a few times.**

 **Erza realized what they planned on doing. "You plan to broadcast the Lullaby!?"**

 **Everyone gasped upon hearing this.**

 **"Ahahahaha!" The man roared with laughter.**

 **"Murderer!"**

 **The dark mage scoffed. "These people enjoy what they take for granted, their rights! So, the Shinigami has come to punish them... With death!"**

 **Naruto clenched his fists. "You think taking people's lives will get you your rights back!?"**

 **"We seek not our rights, but authority! If we're in control, we can wipe the past and command the future!"**

 **"Bastard!"**

 **Naruto counted the number of enemies. "There's a lot of them."**

Mavis giggled at the irony of Naruto the 'one man army' complaining about the number of enemies they had to fight while Makarov was still not used to his predecessor being in such a relaxed cheerful mode.

 **Erigor laughed again. "I'll leave these flies to you, while I go play the flute." He said and flew out through one of the building's windows.**

 **Erza turned towards Natsu and Gray. "Natsu! Gray! Go after him! You can beat him if you work together!"**

 **They grumbled but ran off anyways.**

 **The S-class mage then turned to the other two. "Naruto, Lucy, let's take care of these guys."**

 **Naruto nodded and prepared for battle.**

 **'What am I supposed to do!?' Lucy thought and hid behind the shinobi.**

 **Erza summoned a sword and charged at them, swiftly defeating a few in a couple of swipes and switched her weapon to a spear to hit a mage that was about to use ranged magic.**

 **"She can summon weapons?" Naruto asked. If he didn't know any better, it was like he was watching his friend Tenten fight.**

Erza stopped reading for a moment wondering if this TenTen used something similar to her requip spell while Lucy kept a mental note of another of Naruto's friends from his world.

 **"That's Erza's magic, Requip magic, she can also change her armor to her advantage as well. A lot of people can use this magic but Erza can do it really fast." Happy explained.**

 **Erza's armor glowed and changed into a dress-like armor with metal wings. Swords were floating in a circular formation around her form.**

 **"Dance my swords!"**

 **The blades circled around her, cutting down the rest of the dark guild members.**

 **'She's strong.' Naruto and Lucy both thought.**

Erza smiled happily at the younger blondes. Despite not being arrogant in her powers she appreciated comments on her s-class strength she got from many years of training.

 **Erza switched back to her normal armor and noticed a mage had avoided her attack and was running away.**

 **"Naruto, Lucy follow him. He might be going to Erigor."**

 **Not wanting to anger the woman, they did as she commanded.**

 **A Couple Minutes Later...**

 **Lucy groaned. "Where did that guy go? We can't find him anywhere."**

 **Naruto closed his eyes. 'I'll just go into Sage Mode and find him.'**

 **BOOM!**

 **"What was that!?"**

 **Naruto started running towards the explosion. "Let's go see what that was, someone might have found Erigor."**

 **Lucy nodded and followed him.**

 **When they met up with everyone they found out that a man named Kageyama, who was needed to get out of a wind barrier surrounding the station, was stabbed in the back by one of his comrades.**

 **Naruto tried punching his way through the wind barrier.**

 **"Ow!"**

 **It had cut up his hand.**

 **"Don't touch the wind, it'll rip you to shreds!" Erza warned them.**

 **Lucy ran up to Naruto and looked at his injured arm. "Naruto! Are you okay?"**

 **Naruto waved her off. "Yeah don't worry, I heal fast."**

 **She watched in awe as the cuts closed right before her eyes. "You weren't kidding…"**

The entire guild was amazed at the rate of healing shown. As despite Wizard being more durable then normal humans. healing magic was considered a lost magic for a reason. Only Sky Dragon and Sky God Slayer magics were well known to be able to speed up the wizards natural healing rate yet this new guy appeared to do self restoration without event trying!

Seeing the look Wendy was giving her Mavis shook her head. "No Wendy-Chan it is different then Sky Slayer magic. Let's just say it is some form of fairly exclusive factor to him. It is due to his parents and an event after his birth. Please continue Erza." Mavis finished as Levy wrote down 'healing factor?' on a page in her notebook about Naruto.

 **Gray kicked a wall. "I can't believe we fell for this."**

 **Natsu stared at the wall of winds. "Gramps..."**

 **Lucy sighed. "I don't think any of my keys would work here either."**

 **"Hey Lucy, did you ever sign a contract with the key we got from that one mission? You know, the one that can dig holes and stuff." Naruto asked. If he wasn't mistaken, that spirit had the ability to dig tunnels.**

"hey Lucy don't you remember you still owe me a fish for telling about Virgo's key?" Happy said smugly.

" You forgot about her key for most of the mission! Besides I have given dozens of free lunches for you and Natsu over the years!" Lucy replied back angrily.

"Hmm I guess we could consider us even." Happy said in what he would consider a generous tone of voice.

"Yeah. Yeah whatever cat." Lucy sighed knowing Happy rarely if ever admitted he lost an argument.

 **Lucy blinked. "Oh yeah! She can dig us a way out of here!"**

 **She grabbed the key and began the ritual.**

 **"Open! Gate of the virgin! Virgo!"**

 **A magic circle formed on the ground and a girl with pink hair wearing a frilly maid's outfit appeared.**

"I still don't get what the difference is between her and the Vigo we met at the mansion. Isn't she suppose to dig a hole either way?" Natsu asked cluelessly. Mavis then used illusion magic to show Virgin her much larger form. The rest of the guild gave Natsu a 'wtf' because he couldn't or wouldn't see the difference between them. Meanwhile Lucy was restraining herself from choking Natsu for his insensitive comment towards her spirit.

 **Lucy and Naruto stared at her in shock.**

 **"Is that really the same spirit?" Naruto remembered her last form and shivered.**

 **"She's like a different person." The Celestial spirit mage agreed.**

 **"Would you prefer my other appearance?" Virgo asked and started morphing back into her former appearance.**

 **"N-no your fine!" They both said quickly.**

 **Shifting back once again, the maid bowed gracefully. "If that is what you wish, my mistress."**

Wendy gave a cute questioning look at Lucy not getting what 'mistress' meant in this context only for Lucy ace to burn in embarrassment.

 **"Don't call me that." Lucy said and they proceeded to have a conversation about what Virgo would call her.**

 **Erza walked over to Naruto. "What's going on?"**

 **"That's a Celestial Spirit that can dig tunnels and stuff." He explained to the knight. "Hey Lucy, hurry up will ya?"**

 **"How about, hime?"**

 **Lucy nodded in acceptance. "That's fine."**

 **Naruto sighed. Of all the times to be picking a title for herself to be called, and she was okay with hime of all things?**

Mavis hummed to herself speculating that Lucy liked the name due to her deep down like being treated social despite also wanting to be normal.

 **"Then, here I go!" Virgo dove right into the ground as if it were water, creating a good-sized tunnel as she went.**

 **Erza smacked Lucy in the back, knocking the girl flat on her face. "Good job, Lucy."**

 **Naruto jumped into the tunnel. "Okay, let's go."**

 **Everyone followed him in with Natsu carrying Kageyama.**

 **Once they reached the other side, Gray stretched. "Sweet, we're out!"**

 **Erza looked around. "Hey, where's Natsu and Happy?"**

 **Lucy looked around as well. "Naruto isn't here either."**

"Theres no way Naruto could be keeping up with Natsu and I! I was using max speed back then!" Hapy whined not wiling to believe anybody could be keeping up him at his max magic power.

"Well he did catch up to the train while he was running." Carla noted making Happy turn to her with a look of betrayal on his face.

"Tomcat don't give me that look! I Still don't believe he is good for Wendy but I can admit he appears to be the right Fairy Tail fit-ridiculously strong and reckless!" Carla replied glaring at Happy.

Mavis smiled knowing about Naruto's trouble with his Carla with her constantly harassing him and calling him a 'beast'. Mavis was interested to see if this Carla would react the same way when Naruto unknowingly started charming his version of Wendy Marvell.

 **Naruto ran across the railroad as Natsu flew with Happy at their max speed.**

 **"I didn't think Happy could fly that fast!" Naruto yelled up at them.**

 **"We gotta get to that Erigor person as fast as we can!"**

 **"Aye sir!"**

 **They soon saw Erigor up ahead and Naruto sped up and jumped at him, surprising the wind mage.**

 **"Surprise!" Naruto yelled as he punched the guy right in the face, landing gracefully as Erigor crashed into the bridge.**

 **The wanted man snarled. "How did you get out of the barrier!?"**

 **Natsu landed on the ground with Happy in his arms.**

 **"Natsu, I'm tired." The cat said sleepily.**

"Hmm I don't think Naruto was using his full speed." Mira noted getting the guild to look at her in suyrpise. "I mean if he was going all out to catch Erigor he would've been seen at least somewhat out of breather but he appears to be still at full strength." Erza nodded her head already noticing this as she read while the rest of the guild pondered this. Except for Mavis who for some reason decided to braid Wendy's hair much to the younger girls embarrassment and pleasure.

 **"Thanks for the ride buddy, you rest up now." Natsu said as he laid his feline friend on the ground.**

 **"Hey Natsu, sorry but I call dibs on this guy. He really pissed me off earlier." Naruto claimed and did a little stretching.**

 **The dragon slayer grumbled but complied. "Fine. But when we get back, I wanna fight you." Ever since they finished their job with the squirrel demon, he'd been itching to spar with the blonde.**

Natsu was interested as he could admit back then due to the nature of Erigor magic he had a hard time and had to go full out to defeat the dark wizard leader. Meanwhile the rest of the guild was interested in how Naruto would fare compared to Erigor who was considered about an A-class wizard.

 **Naruto smirked and then charged Erigor. "Sounds good to me!"**

 **The wind mage snarled. "What do you think this is a game!? Stupid brats, thinking they can defeat the shinigami so easil-"**

 **He was cut off by Naruto who kicked him in his side, knocking the wind out of him.**

"Go Naruto! I am sick and tired of that teme complaining about how us 'legal guilds have it so easy'! Knock his teeth out!" Natsu cheered liking how he had shut up Erigor in mid sentence.

 **"You wanna give me that flute before someone gets hurt?" Naruto asked nicely.**

 **Erigor recovered and took to the sky. "Never! Eat this!" He blasted a wave of wind at Naruto, and he jumped straight up to avoid it.**

 **Erigor met him in the air and brought down his scythe. Pulling out a kunai, Naruto redirected the blade away from him.**

 **The moment the shinobi landed, he threw a dozen shuriken.**

 **They were easily deflected by the wind but gave Naruto enough time to create a couple shadow clones.**

 **'Clone magic?' Erigor thought as he fought off the clones.**

Erza remembered how Mavis had told them that these shadow clones were superior to thought projections and seeing the numerous Narutos fight she could understand why. They appeared to actually able to do damage to Erigor if they landed hits unlike elemental clone magic which were mostly stationary replacements or thought projections which had no real substance.

 **His thoughts were interrupted when an explosion went off underneath Erigor. The original Naruto flew at him with a glowing blue sphere in his hand.**

 **"From under the bridge?! When did he-"**

 **"** **Rasengan!"**

Everyone eagerly looked at Mavis for an explanation. She cheerfully replied "The Rasen-Shuriken you saw earlier is an advanced version of the Rasengan. The Rasengan is A-Rank while the Rasen-Shurken is S-rank in overall power. It is not something you wanna get hit with teehee."

 **The attack hit the dark mage right in the gut, causing him to howl in pain as the orb launched him across the bridge until he tumbled to a stop.**

 **Naruto calmed himself before walking over to Erigor. He knelt down and looked over his enemy. The mage was out for the count. Turning and giving his friends a thumbs up, Natsu and Happy cheered.**

"Interesting it appears Naruto in his normal level of power is somewhat above Natsu or at least more creative in his abelites Natsus abilities. As Natsu told me he had quite abit of trouble defeating Erigor while Naruto did so in one move. So I would roughly rank him A-Class right Masters?" Erza said looking at the 1st and 3rd masters who both nodded wisely. The guild took a moment to let this process in as Natsu was consistency considered one of the strongest members outside the S-Class wizards.

 **'Now to get the flute...' He thought just as the others in the magic vehicle skid to a stop behind them.**

 **"N-no way Erisgor-San was defeated!?" Kageyama yelled in disbelief.**

 **Natsu began reenacting the fight, he covered his face with his scarf to look more like a ninja. "That guy didn't even see Naruto coming!"**

 **Happy jumped onto Natsu's head and made a hand sign with his paws. "Aye! Naruto really is a ninja!"**

 **"Your boyfriend's tough." Gray said to Lucy, and the girl flushed bright red.**

 **"He's not my boyfriend!"**

 **Gray put his hands up in defense. "Alright alright! Jeez, I'm sorry."**

"Whydoes everyone keep saying that?!" Lucy screamed in frustration.

"Its because your other looks so cute next to Naruto!" Mira smiled cheerfully with the rest of guild nodding half interestedly. Lucy looked at anyone for help proving her other was not trying to date Naruto but nobody would look her in the eye making her sigh.

 **Erza looked at the laughing shinobi and noticed that besides the dust and wood flakes, he didn't have a scratch on him. 'He defeated Erigor without getting hurt? Just who are you Naruto...'**

"That's what we would all want to know." Everyone except Mavis though collectively.

 **The group's attention was suddenly drawn to the magical vehicle when it turned on and zoomed passed them.**

 **"What!?"**

 **"Kage!"**

 **"Victory's ours, flies!" The shadow mage yelled and waved the flute in his hands.**

 **Naruto was about to chase after him when he realized he couldn't move.**

 **Erza pointed towards the fleeting car. "Naruto! After him!"**

 **"I... I can't... move!"**

 **Erza ran over to him and looked to see what was wrong. It was like Naruto was frozen solid, minus the ice.**

 **"Damn! He placed a shadow binding spell on you!"**

Natsu growled remembering how annoying Kage magic was.

 **"How long will it last?" He asked as he struggled against the spell.**

 **"I don't know. Not too long hopefully, he seemed to be low on magic power."**

 **They all ran off in the direction Kageyama drove, with Natsu carrying the frozen Naruto on his back.**

 **By the time they had caught up to Kageyama, he was found standing with Makarov and looked like he was about to play the flute.**

 **"Master!"**

 **"Old man!"**

 **Before they could act, a big bald man wearing makeup stopped them and put a finger up to his mouth. "Shh, the best part is about to start..."**

 **They all watched as Kageyama was about to play the Lullaby, but he seemed to be hesitating.**

 **"Are you not going to play it?" The old man asked.**

 **"Why isn't he playing it?" Naruto wondered aloud.**

 **"Oh my, those are some cute whisker marks you have there." Master Bob said and winked at Naruto, making the teen shiver.**

Natsu and Gray also shivered hoping with Naruto there Master Bob wouldn't notice them. While Lucy smiled sympathetically to their plight.

 **"Nothing will change." Makarov suddenly said.**

 **Kageyama's eyes widened.**

 **"The weak will always be weak. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak to begin with."**

 **Kageyama just continued to stare with wide eyes.**

 **"Alone, we feel insecurity, that is why we form guilds. That's why we have comrades."**

 **Naruto grinned, now seeing there was no need to intervene.**

 **"We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than others, and it may also take them longer to get there."**

 **Kageyama started trembling.**

 **"If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your own strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong."**

 **Makarov grinned. "Without having to depend on such a flute, of course."**

 **Kageyama sank to the ground on his knees, dropping the flute to the ground as he did. "I... I lose..."**

 **Makarov nodded sagely.**

Erza remembering the speech was about to embrace her master again (against her armoured chest) until Makarov distracted her by pointing at the book.

 **"Master!"**

 **"Old man!"**

 **"Ehh!? What are you three doing here!?" The master of Fairy Tail asked, startled to see so many powerhouses bunched up in one group.**

 **"That was amazing gramps!"**

 **"Master, I really felt your words."**

 **Thud!**

 **"Ouch!"**

 **Naruto laughed when Erza brought the old man to her armored chest. 'That looks like it hurts…'**

"Forgive me. I never realized it hurt when I did this to my comrades." Erza apologized while her teammates brushed off her apologies just happy it appeared Erza was aware of the problem.

 **"** **Zu Zu Zu... Pathetic mages, you have no guts..."**

 **"What was that?"**

 **"The flute is talking!"**

 **A demonic presence washed over them as a dark miasma poured out of the flute.**

 **"The smoke it's releasing is taking a shape!"**

 **Naruto looked at the smoke with wide eyes. 'This feeling... it's the same as...!'**

"Zeref!" the entire guild growled remembering their immortal enemy. Although both Mavis and Natsu were notably less hateful more like sad.

 **The smoke formed into a massive wooden demon. It roared as it towered down over the forest.**

 **"** **Let me devour your souls... HUMANS!"**

 **"It's a demon from the book of Zeref!"**

 **"Hmph! Let's show this monster just how "weak" humans are." Natsu said as he ran at the demon.**

 **"Well said!"**

 **Natsu, Erza, and Gray all took off and started attacking it from different directions.**

 **Naruto sat down and began to collect natural energy.**

Natsu was excited to see Naruto's 'sage mode' again although he was conflicted as it meant that he may not get to do the finisher hit this time around.

 **Makarov walked over to him. "Naruto my boy, what are you up too?"**

 **When Naruto opened his eyes, they were lime-yellow and outlined with red.**

 **Makarov raised an eyebrow at the shinobi's change.**

 **Noticing the look he was getting, Naruto grinned. "Don't worry old man, I'll finish this with one attack."**

 **He formed two shadow clones and they began charging his most powerful technique.**

 **Makarov gulped, the way the attack screeched gave him a bad feeling.**

Makarov himself still could not believe that a teenager could shoot off a technique like that like it was nothing.

 **"Hey guys, get out of the way!" Naruto yelled as he began to run towards the now injured demon.**

 **"** **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"**

 **"** **Hah! Do you really think such a puny attack can defeat-"**

 **SHING!**

 **Everyone gasped as the bladed sphere cut right through Lullaby, splitting the demon clean in two.**

Most people cheered at the defeat of the demon of Zeref!

 **"He cut right through it!"**

 **"Who is that mage?"**

 **Lucy stared at Naruto in disbelief. 'I knew he was strong, but this!?'**

"I am reading about it and seeing it but having a hard time believing it sister." Lucy mumbled wondering what else her other roommate could do.

 **Makarov sighed in relief. 'At least they didn't destroy anythi-'**

Makarov actually interrupted Erza to start crying in relief while the rest of the guild sweatdropped "We are not that bad are we?" They thought nervously. Erza meanwhile gave her master a pained look as she continued to read.

 **BOOM!**

 **Their cheering was cut short when the Rasenshuriken flew right into the meeting building, destroying it completely.**

"NO! The Magic Council!" Makarov despaired remembering how annoying the council was on Fair Tail case until they got wiped out in the Tartarus war and replaced by the wizard Saints. A Decision he thought personally was a much smarter decision.

 **Makarov gasped as hair literally fell from his head.**

 **Naruto scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Whoops?"**

 **"Fairy Tail! Retreat!"**

The end." Erza read having reached the next chapter. She looked at the 1st master expectantly who only shook her head.

"There aren't any side stories for this chapter so we can continue." Mavis explained. "Who wants to read next?"

 **AN: ok I will be honest I got some….. mixed reviews from last chapter. So I am trying to slow down abit. Also I took down the poll and I guess I should've expected Virgo would win lol. Didn't expect Aires to be such a close second (thought it would be Loke) but girl power all the way! I will bring in Virgo in chapter 4 like I promised!**

 **Trying to work on the grammar and avoid having too many intros for characters the original Fairy tail cast knows (unless it is shocking for them).**

 **Virgo will be the next reader just because it will be her debut. (plus eventually the same spirit will retire into the spirit world).**

 **You should expect about 2 updates a week as reviewers have said trying to cram in 2-day updates hurts more then it helps. As I said before I will NOT bring in canon Naruto characters but I will bring in other characters from the Fox Scroll universe at various points. (hint-first character LOVES Naruto)**

 **Sorry for being quite late. I did have this finished on Tuesday but I was doing edits and talking to my beta. I am working on chapter 4 right now.**


	4. You're what? (read)chp4

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 4 "You're What?"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Once again all the original works are in bold. I am slowing down my update speed abit especially since I will slowly adding more characters to read.**

 **For people who guessed it. I will bring in Fox Scroll Juvia in chapter 6(since the love drama starts)**

 ****I changed one part of the original where it is mistakenly said that wizards are S-rank and ninjas are S-class.**

 **Everyone… I know people want quicker updates but honestly I am doing my best. (twice per week is my best)**

 **I didn't really do editing as I finished half the chapter today(Saturday) but I hope people still enjoy it!.**

 **Gray gets more talking scene as this is an important arc for him.**

 **Reader-mystery spirit**

"Um Mavis-Sama can I ask for a favour?" Lucy asked making Mavis smile warmly as she was happy her alternate self guild mates were getting more comfortable and less formal around her.

"Yes Lucy? What is it?" Mavis asked as Lucy grabbed her keys from her skirt pocket.

"I would like to summon one of my spirits to read with us for a couple of chapters." Lucy asked with Mavis nodding her head in agreement. 'Now who should I summon first?' Lucy though to herself. 'Aquarius is sill out as I haven't found her key, Leo will prob spend all his time flirting with Mira and Erza, Oh I know!" Lucy finished thinking to herself.

Spinning a golden key in her hand she chanted out "Open, Gate of Maiden Virgo!" as her golden key glowed opening the gate. A beautiful young looking pink haired spirit appeared wearing a maid outfit.

"Yes Hime. Is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked ion her monotone tone of voice.

As Lucy quickly got Virgo caught up with the book events and why she was summoned Natsu was getting impatient waiting to hear about his other self promised fight with Naruto.

"Virgo would you like to read this chapter?" Lucy asked deciding since was summoned she might as get some fun out of her time here.

"If that is what Hime asked of me thast is what I shall do." Virgo replied grabbing the book from Erza.

 **Naruto and Natsu stood in front of the guild, face to face. A rather large crowd had gathered around them, news of their fight had spread like wildfire upon their returned from their battle with Lullaby.**

 **"Natsu is going to fight Naruto?" One of the onlookers murmured.**

"I wonder how this fight will turn out? Natsu prob would've lost against Erza when it was this time in our world but Naruto doesn't appear to S-class yet." Happy declared getting an annohed snort from Natsu who believed he could've taken Erza back then.

"Lets get some bets going! When we get back to Fairy Tail we can settle the scores! Who are you betting on? Our Salamander Natsu or our alternate guild member Naruto?" Cana declared getting sweatdrops as even in a alternate space she still loved to drink and gamble.

Some wizards like Laxus and Gajeel refused to bet while most of the guild bet on Natsu. Despite Naruto showing some impressive skills in previous chapters they still didn't know the actual limits of his powers so they chose the safe bet Natsu. Gray bet on Naruto simply because it was Natsu (with Juvia going along with Gray) while Wendy and Lucy chose Natsu because they were his teammates. Mira choose to stay out of it while her siblings choose Natsu. Mavis was about to place a bet but she relented when it was brought up how unfair it would be since she knew what was going to happen. Shockingly both Makarov and Erza decided to bet on Naruto (despite the odds against him) making everyone get shocked. They merely stated that Naruto still hasn't shown his full powers or abilities yet.

 **"This should be a good fight!" Another exclaimed.**

 **Lucy pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Are they really going to fight?"**

 **"Yes, and we should expect a good fight between these two." Erza said as she watched the two combatants stare each other down. She was looking forward to seeing how the ninja fought.**

 **"I'm curious to see what happens myself." Lucy looked down to find Makarov walking towards the duo. "Okay brats! I don't want to see the town get destroyed, so keep the magic toned down a bit will ya?"**

"Geez Gramps is being stingy in this story. He never bothers telling us to tone down our magic." Natsu remarked while Lucy gave him a dry look.

"Maybe it because nobody here listens to that particular rule." Lucy relied back thinking of how much property damage the guild did on an almost daily routine.

 **The two nodded and started doing some light stretching. A little warm up before a sparring match never hurt anyone.**

 **Natsu got into a fighting stance. "I'm getting fired up!"**

 **"Ready when you are." Naruto said as he tightened his headband.**

 **At the indication, Natsu ran straight at him with his burning fist reared back.**

 **Naruto sidestepped and stuck his leg out, tripping Natsu in the process. "Charging head on with no plan?"**

 **Rolling back onto his feet, the pink haired mage smirked. "I have a plan alright… To kick your ass!" He reared back his arm and launched himself at the shinobi once more.** **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

 **Naruto jumped straight up as the attack hit the ground, causing a minor explosion. He could feel the heated dust from the attack rush past him as he began to fall. 'His hits are heavy, but hasty. Sorta reminds me of my old fighting style.'**

Erza was quick to store this piece of information in her mind. "Seems like Naruto is a straight forward fighter but has unexplained bursts of power that cant be logically explained." Erza noted with liucy in particular agreeing with Narutos assessment of Natsus fighting style.

 **Looking up, the dragon slayer found ten Naruto's falling right at him. "You can't dodge if you're in the air!" Taking a deep breath, he roared. "** **Fire Dragon's Roar** **!"**

 **The flame consumed the descending clones, destroying all of them in an instant. Natsu laughed victoriously. "Hah! Serves you right for being cocky! Huh?" Feeling someone tap his shoulder, he turned to see the real Naruto holding a kunai to his back.**

 **The ninja waved casually. "Yo."**

"Dammit that's a cheap shot!" Natsu exclaimed annoyed his other was taken out from behind.

"No I disagree. This was merely a spar with you both trying to avoid colleratel damge. I am pretty sure if you both went full out the fight would've been much more destructive." Erza said with Makaov nodding along.

 **Natsu widened his eyes in surprise. He could have sworn the real one was in the air with the clones, how did Naruto get behind him so fast without him noticing?**

 **"Alright that settles it! Naruto is the winner!" Makarov sighed, relieved to see the match end with no damage done to the town. He then looked over at Naruto with a slight grin as the crowd began to cheer. "Crafty kid…"**

"How unmanly! We all lost!" Elfman whined realizing that he lost placing his bets on Natsu. Most of the rest of the guild grumbled as well while Lucy and Wendy shrugged at their lost.

"Not Quite Elfman. Both Erza and Makarov picked the right horse for this fight." Cana pointed to the winners who smirked in amusement.

 **Erza nodded in agreement. Naruto had used one of his clones to throw him out of sight, she had almost missed it due to the dust. He clearly knew what Natsu would do after seeing so many targets, and took advantage of the distraction. Natsu was outsmarted. It's no wonder Naruto had been able to defeat Erigor. "He is unpredictable with those clones."**

Wendy was astonished that other Erza was capable of analyzing all this from such a quick fight. While Makarov and Mavis gave a nod of approval to Erza knowing she would have come a similar conclusion.

 **As the crowd continued to chant Naruto's name, Natsu growled in frustration. "Aw come on! We were just getting started!" He whined fruitlessly. "If we were fighting for real, I would have won for sure!"**

"Come on Natsu. Your other lost simple as that. Although I am sure my other wouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trick." Gray said smugly while Lucy and Happy sweatdropped at how childish Gray was being. Natsu was going to start a fight until Erza started cracking her knuckles making both wizards apologize hastily.

 **Gray walked over to the raging teen and shook his head. "With a knife at your back? Face it hot-head, you were beat."**

 **"Oh yeah? Wanna fight me next, pervert?" Natsu challenged as they butted heads.**

 **"I don't see why I'd bother with a weakling like you." The ice mage retorted.**

"Natsu-san and Gray-san really like to fight each other in that other world just like ours dodont you think Lucy-san?" Wendy asked while Lucy pretended to ignore both wizards.

"Don't worry about it Wendy. Either they will tire each out or the other Erza will merely beat them up." Lucy replied non-chalently.

 **Their little feud was cut short by a loud clap. "There will be no more fighting. I am a messenger from the magic council."**

 **Naruto looked at the messenger with a raised eyebrow. 'A frog?'**

"Not the magic council again?!" Makarov started to whimper hating that the magic council was still around in some alternate dimension causing trouble for Fairy Tail. Mavis herself was not super pleased about the magic council, herself believing they were too corrupt to handle affairs across Fiore.

 **Seeing as he got their full attention, the messenger spoke. "The one named Naruto Uzumaki has been placed under arrest." The amphibian declared, getting a gasp from the crowd.**

 **"Ehh!? What did I do?" The accused ninja stepped back, confused on why they would want to arrest him. He didn't do anything wrong...**

 **Oh wait, he destroyed the building where all the guild masters met up.**

"Oh my they didn't arrest Erza like they did for us." Mira remarked while Erza glared at Natsu ruining her fake trial. Natsu looked down shamefully remembering how he made Erza pretend trial into a real one and making them both send a night in jail.

 **Makarov walked next to him. "It's best just to do what the council say boy, it'll make things easier."**

 **Naruto nodded hesitantly, but left with the frog. If the old man thought it was okay to go without question, then who was he to argue?**

Makarov sighed in relief as he believed that Naruto would make a big deal and start something with the magic council like Natsu would've.

 **Naruto followed the messenger down a rather long hallway. They stopped suddenly when a man with blue hair walked into view. The guy must be important because his escort bowed with the most respect the blonde had ever seen.**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki I presume?" The man asked.**

 **Naruto nodded. "Yeah, who are you?"**

 **"I'm a council member, Siegrain." He answered, laughing a little at the teen's straightforward question.**

Erza clenched her fist with a look on her face that was both mad and sad. She was disappointed in the man Jellal was at this point but remembered that Ultear was controlling him the shadows. Shockingly the person who gave comfort to the redheaded knight was Natsu. Who put a hand on her shoulder getting a soft smile in return.

Most of the guild had a hard time remembering anybody from the original council especially since the current magic council was just the 10 Wizard Saints. Makarov remembered how Yajima revealed that Siegrain was just a thought projection used by Jellal to manipulate the original magic council for his personal gain.

 **"What does a council member want with me?" The ninja honestly just wanted to leave this place as soon as he could. What if that Mystogan guy showed up at the guild while he wasn't there?**

 **Siegrain grinned ever so slightly. "I find you interesting. I can't find anything to prove you existed until a couple of weeks ago. For someone who is powerful enough to defeat a demon from the book of Zeref in a single attack to go unknown until now… I find that intriguing."**

Makarov narrowed his eyes knowing that if the magic council found out Naruto was a different dimension they would use every method possible to get all information from Naruto in the name of 'self defence'. Lucy and Erza were both worried that the other Fairy Tail newest guild member would not be able to talk his way out of this with he after especially worried knowing how much a smooth tongue Jellal had.

 **"I'm not exactly from around here..." Naruto answered nervously. Did this man know he wasn't from this dimension? That couldn't be. The only people here that knew were Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and the old man.**

Levy thought "Maybe Siegrain is bluffing? I mean we have travellers to Fiore all the time. There is no reason to believe that somebody from a different dimension could suddenly pop in without proof." Most of the guild nodded their head with some in relief however Erza was still worried that her alternate self old friend was up to no good.

 **If the council member knew, he didn't show any signs of proving so. "And where might that be?"**

 **The blonde kept silent, thinking of a way to either fib his way out or maybe change the subject. He was pulled out of his thoughts though when Siegrain laughed.**

 **"You don't have to answer. I was just curious."**

"Man this guy pisses me off! Trying to act all cool and mysterious!" Natsu exclaimed with Gray also having similar thoughts. Even Carla who didn't particular like Naruto didn't get any sense of joy watching him interrogated with no proof.

"Hime should I punish him?" Virgo decided to ask her partner.

"Of course Not!" Lucy screamed back with Virgo nodding her head in submission. "And I am not going to punish you either so don't look at me like that!" she whispered with Virgo somewhat disappointed.

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow when the man started to fade out of existence.**

 **"I look forward to the next time we meet, Naruto Uzumaki."**

 **Something about those words made the shinobi uncomfortable. He didn't like this Siegrain person.**

The Entire guild cheered agreeing with Naruto's sediment. Even Erza could not find much to try defend Je

 **After about an hour, the trial ended and Naruto was on a carriage back to Fairy Tail. No one had gotten hurt when the building was destroyed, but he was charged with property damage. Though the payment had been covered by his slaying of the demon Lullaby.**

Makarov cheered seeing one of his children (alternate or not he considered Naruto a fairy a heart) get off basically scot free. Lucy and Mira smiled happily while Erza turned to Natsu.

"See Natsu my trial could've turned out like this if you listened to the master and stayed at the guild." Erza lectured.

"Geez Erza I apologized like 100 times already. How was I suppose to know it was a show trial." Natsu whined as Wendy giggled at her older brother fugure.

 **"Was there even a point to all that? That was such a waste of time..." Naruto said with a sigh.**

 **Poof!**

 **A messenger toad appeared next to him in a puff of smoke. What was with all these amphibians and messages today?**

 **"The Leaf has received your letter." It said before holding out a scroll. "The Hokage asked me to give you this."**

 **Naruto's face brightened at the news. "Oh, they got my letter? Thanks!" He took the scroll and began to read it.**

The guild got interested and drew closer to Virgo wanting to hear about Naruto's friends for the first time.

 **With its task now done, the messenger toad disappeared.**

 _ **Dear Naruto,**_

 _ **It's good to know that you are safe. Why do you keep getting involved in all this nonsense? A different dimension? This would only happen to you. These Fairy Tail mages sound like very good people. Konoha is doing fine by the way. We were all relieved to find out that you were okay. Now let's get down to business. Naruto Uzumaki. You have been given an S-Ranked mission to stay with this Fairy Tail guild and try to find a way back home! We will do our best to look for a solution as well. Stay safe and try not to cause them any trouble!**_

 _ **-Tsunade Senju**_

 **Naruto laughed and sealed the scroll away. "Well, I guess that settles it."**

Lucy had a big warm smile when she realized that Naruto could officially stay in Fairy Tail officially without him worrying about an exact deadline. Cana saw the look and grinned already telling that Lucy was getting really into the story.

Natsu grinned thinking that Naruto joining the guild would make his other have another fun sparring partner while Mira turned to Erza and started chatting with her about what kind of food she thought Naruto would like now that he could an official member.

 **"What!? You're going to join the guild!?" Lucy asked in excitement.**

 **Everyone cheered.**

 **Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I found a way to contact my home and I was told to stay here for the time being, so I thought why not?"**

 **Elfman pat him on the pack, knocking the smaller boy over. "What a manly decision!"**

Most of the guild cheered happy for a new member. Getting to know Naruto through the story they did not care he was from a different dimension and could tell he already would be a good fit for their guild. Mavis smiled happily knowing this Fairy Tail had the same heart and spirit as the Fairy Tail in her dimension.

 **Naruto laughed and got up. "So, what do I gotta do?"**

 **Makarov pointed to Mirajane. "Mira-Chan, if you would?"**

 **She smiled and nodded happily. "Of course, master! Naruto if you would... follow..." Mirajane's voice trailed off as she fell to the ground, asleep.**

"Mystogan!" Makarov shouted as the guild excluding Lissanna, Juvia, Kinanna and Gajeel smiled remembering their other S-class wizard who stayed in Edolias. Even Laxus could not help a small smile since he respected Mystogan strength especially when it was learned that Mystogan did not have natural magical abilities.

Makarov looked at Gildarts who smiled back knowing that their missing member was surely happy in his permanent home in Edolias and knew he would still be a fairy at heart.

 **In fact, every member of the guild started to fall asleep.**

 **Naruto was also starting to lose consciousness. "** **Kai** **!"**

 **With a flare of chakra, the drowsiness faded.**

Erza remarked quite impressed "It seems that rick can cancel out any kind of magic that influences a target internally. Not just low-level spells like charm even something like Mystogan sleep magic." Makarov was particularly impressed as he knew only high S-class wizards like himself, Laxus and Gildarts were capable of staying awake back then. Although he noticed with the guilds increased strength possibly more wizards could stay awake if Mystogan was still here,

 **Makarov grinned, impressed to see that Naruto could resist Mystogan's sleeping magic.**

 **The front doors of the guild opened to reveal a man covered head to toe in clothing and bandages, with only a portion of his face visible.**

 **"Hey! Was it you who put everyone to sleep!? What was that for?" Naruto steamed.**

"You tell him! Geez thatguy! I mean I get he didn't want it to get around that he looked like Jellal or anything but still he should've trusted us." Natsu vented getting several grumbles in agreement. However Erza silently disagreed remembering how she lost her composure at the battle of Fairy Tail just seeing his face.

 **"A new member?" The cloaked man wondered aloud.**

 **"Mystogan." The master greeted.**

 **Naruto's eyes widened. 'That's Mystogan?'**

 **The bandaged man walked to the request board and picked out a mission. He then placed it in front of Makarov. "I'll be leaving."**

 **"Mystogan, I'd like you to meet our newest member, Naruto Uzumaki." The master gestured to Naruto.**

 **The quiet man sent Naruto a nod and turned to leave the guild.**

 **"H-hey! Wait a second!" Naruto yelled and followed the mysterious mage outside.**

 **As soon as they left, everyone in the guild began to awaken.**

"geez I always hate that feeling!" Natsu and Gray vented while Mira and Erza also were a bit annoyed their magic power at that time wasn't powerful enough tostay awake.

"You know what I have the power to make you experience what your counterparts are feeling in real life if you want?" Mavis asked innocently while the guild looked at her in horror. They did not want to experience the pain or sleepiness especially since they weren't even there! "Just kidding! Teehee." Mavis giggled at the expressions of the fairy tail guild.

"Gramps could she really do something like that?" Natsu asked horrified of feeling motion sickness again every time it was mentioned in the book.

"To be honest Natsu I have no idea were her limits are. Master Mavis never discover the limits of what Fairy heart can do before the war with Zeref and this Master Mavis seemed fully aware of her own abilities." Makarov admitted as the guild turned to look at Mavis who merely winked swinging her feet back and forth like a child would.

 **"Was it Mystogan again?"**

 **"His sleep magic is powerful."**

 **Lucy looked around and noticed that Naruto was gone. "Where did Naruto go?"**

 **"He left to follow Mystogan." Makarov said, pointing to the doors.**

 **"He left before getting his stamp." Mirajane said with a frown.**

 **"So, the new guy can resist Mystogan's sleep magic huh?" A voice came from the second floor.**

"Laxus that's you!" Natsu said excitedly as Laxus looked down in shame. He knew he was a brat back then who had hurt the guild, threatened it members and even the entire town in a bid for power. The Thnder legion quickly comforted him as well as Makarov who silently gave him a look saying 'I Have forgiven you for this.' Making Laxus smile again.

 **Everyone looked up to find Laxus leaning on the railing with a smirk on his face.**

 **"Fight me Laxus!" Natsu challenged the moment he saw the older boy.**

 **Ignoring the ranting teen, the lightning scarred mage looked at the guild's doors, his smirk growing to a malicious grin. 'Naruto Uzumaki huh? Interesting...'**

Laxus was both interested and even abit worried for the new member of other Fairy Tail. He knew back then he only cared about new people for 2 reasons- their strength and if he could use those people for his own ambitions.

 **"Why are you following me?" Mystogan asked without looking back.**

 **"The old man said you might know something about dimensional travel. Is that true?" Naruto asked.**

 **The mage turned and seemed to study the blonde. "Another dimension? Are you from Edolas?"**

"I wonder if the other Edolias is any different with Naruto in that dimension? I mean if our histories are the same till Naruto showed up in Fairy Tail it means I still ended up in Edolias." Getting small sad smiles from Mira, Elfman and Natsu which quickly disappeared when Lissanna smiled back at her family.

 **Naruto shook his head. "Never heard of it. I'm from the Elemental Nations."**

 **Mystogan continued down the road again. "Then I'm afraid I can't help you. I've never heard of such a place."**

 **"Do you know anything at all about dimension hopping?"**

 **Mystogan stopped, his patience wearing thin. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do not have information that could be any use to you. Now if you'll excuses me, I have a job to do."**

 **Naruto stopped, disappointment growing on his face. With a heavy sigh, he turned around and began to walk towards his shared apartment. "How am I going to get back now?"**

Lucy honestly felt both glad and guilty at this piece of news. She could tell that her other really cared for Naruto already and would be happy that he wouldn't need to leave any time soon. However she felt guilty feeling happy that the longer Naruto would be away from his original home. As she pondered these feelings Mavis gave her a tiny look that said 'don't worry Lucy it will work out in the end for Naruto and everyone in Fairy Tail.' Making her confused but less conflicted.

Lissanna actually felt rather connected with this scene. She knew what It like to be ripped away from you home and develop a new home with nice people. Despite her eventually losing the choice whether to stay in Edolias or Earthland she couldn't say at that moment if she could've picked one home over the other. She was sure Naruto was feeling something similar.

 **"There sure are a lot of strong people in Fairy Tail." She said to a tiny white dog thing, she was on her way home for the night.**

 **"Puu..." It responded as if to agree with her statement.**

"Hime I remember a message I am suppose to pass on to you." Virgo interrupted her own reading looking up at Lucy.

"What is it Virgo?" Lucy asked abit worried.

"Plu would like to be summoned in more non-combat situations. He would like to remind you that he is strictly a non-combat spirit." Virgo stated in her normal dry tone of voice ignoring how Lucy's guild mates started teasing Lucy.

"Geez Lucy that doggie isn't something you are suppose to be using to fight. I thought you had like at least 6 spirits meant for combat not a little doggy." Cana teased Lucy much to her annoyance.

"Actually, I disagree." Mira stated getting Lucy attention.

"You do Mira?!" Lucy asked the model hopeful to have one ally.

"Yup! Plu is Lucy's strongest celestial spirit so summoning him into combat is perfectly fine!" Mira chirped making the guild look at the seemingly oblivious waitress oddly.

"Thanks Mira." Lucy replied sarcastically.

 **Walking up to her apartment building, she climbed the stairs and opened the door to her shared room to find Natsu and Naruto working out.**

 **"Hey Lucy, hope you don't mind Natsu being here." Naruto said between crunches.**

"Geez Natsu I have an actual roommate in that dimension and you still barging into my home." Lucy said grumpily while Happy snickered.

"Its not my fault you place has such nice stuff!" Natsu justified whole Mira smiled since she gave spare keys to all of Team Natsu.

"Yeah nice stuff for me! It wont stay nice if you and Happy wreck it!" Lucy retorted annoyed that people kept breaking and entering her home.

 **"Why are you working out in here!?"**

 **"Natsu showed up and wanted to work out, so I joined him."**

 **Natsu offered her a pair of dumbbells. "Wanna join us?"**

 **"No, you wreak! Natsu, get out!"**

 **"Why does Naruto get to stay?" Natsu whined.**

The Guild gave Natsu a dumbfounded look making Natsu shout "I Get it ok! It was a dumb question! If I knew that living with Lucy would have her not yell at me for entering her home al the time I would have totally did it." Natsu murmured the last part but sadly Lucy still heard.

"Listen if I had a roommate t would be somebody like Wendy or Cana! They would at least respect my privacy and not lounge around uninvited!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy your other let Naruto who is a lot like Natsu live with you so I don't know what the big deal is." Gray said while Juvia just had hearts in her eyes.

"The difference Gray is that Natsu has a home and Naruto got stuck in Earthland partially because of other me!" Lucy declared while Mavis just smiled knowing that reason would soon change for other Lucy.

 **"Because he lives here!" Wearing herself out from all the yelling, Lucy slumped onto the couch.**

 **Happy pat her on the head. "It's okay Lucy, we'll leave so you and Naruto can be alone."**

"Don't you say anything cat or you Cana!" Lucy whined knowing that they would both use any opportunity to tease her about other Lucy living with a boy while they were both single.

 **Swiping at the laughing cat, Lucy noticed he was holding a flier. "What's that paper?"**

 **Naruto and Natsu both smirked. "We're going on an S-class mission!"**

 **Lucy gasped. "But none of us are S-class mages!"**

 **"Speak for yourself. Back at home, I'm ranked S-rank in the bingo book: Run on site." Naruto boasted.**

This got an interested look from both Mira and Erza hearing that Naruto appeared to be a relatively similar ranking system as themselves and Laxus.

Mavis quickly clarified "Like I said before S-class and S-rank are not exactly equal on a ranking system but I will safely say that Naruto is more powerful then he appears."

This got a general thought in peoples head "Just how much more powerful can Naruto be?"

 **'I don't think that applies here...' Lucy thought with a sweatdrop. "Why are you even in on this Naruto? I can understand Natsu, but you?"**

 **Naruto shrugged. "Because all the other mission requests are either too easy or too boring. Besides, Mystogan was a dead end to getting back home, so I wanna blow off some steam."**

 **Lucy sighed in defeat. "Whatever, do what you want. But I'm not going."**

"You end up going." Natsu, Gray and Happy all said at the same time.

"Shut up! If it wasn't for Sagittarius' key I wouldn't have gone!" Lucy exclaimed while Erza sighed that her teammates had broken one of the guilds rules.

 **"Oh yeah, I never looked at what the mission request was. What do we gotta do?" Naruto asked Happy.**

 **"To save a cursed island!" Natsu and Happy both said with spooky faces.**

 **Naruto gulped nervously. "C-cursed... you say?"**

 **The dragon slayer gained an excited grin. "Yeah, I bet there'll be ghosts and stuff!"**

 **"Um... maybe we should listen to Lucy and not go? Yeah? I don't want to get you guys in trouble with the old man." Naruto asked a bit hopefully.**

"Seriously super ninja is afraid of ghosts? What a wimp." Natsu said gleefully to Happy.

"Says the guy afraid of trains or anything that moves more then 1 mile per hour." Gray taunted snidely,

"Shut up! Its not my fault that my body hates transportation!" Natsu retorted back.

 **Natsu snorted. "You scared of some haunted island? What are you, a chicken?"**

 **Happy started making chicken noises and Naruto fumed.**

 **"I'm not scared! In fact, we're leaving first thing in the morning!" He turned to Lucy. "You're coming too!"**

 **"What? No way!"**

 **"Look, we get a golden key for doing this job. If you come with us, you can have it." Naruto said and handed her the flier.**

 **Lucy looked at the paper to see if he was telling the truth. "Well, I guess someone has to babysit you three." She said with an innocent smile.**

"You were in it for the key." Most of guild said with a dead face Lucy blush in embarrassment at the truth.

 **The three boys grinned and began to prepare for their trip.**

 **Hargeon Port...**

 **"So, what's the plan?" Naruto asked while looking around the harbor.**

 **"We find a boat to take us to the island." Lucy said simply.**

 **Natsu shook his head. "No way! We'll swim there!"**

 **They asked around to see if any of the sailors would help them, but the sailors all denied them passage the moment they mentioned the name of the island.**

 **"No luck huh?" Naruto asked, and Lucy shook her head sadly.**

 **"I guess we're swimming!" Natsu said happily, and he would have jumped into the water had Lucy not grabbed onto the back of his collar.**

 **"I can probably run us there if the island isn't too far out." Naruto suggested and the other three looked at him incredulously. "What?"**

"He's bluffing. Not even us dragon slayer can stand on water and our magic work on dragons." Gajeel piped up while Erza was less sure remembering he could walk upside on walls.

 **"The island is across the ocean! You can't run there."**

 **"Of course I can, watch this!" Naruto said and jumped off the dock, landing on the surface of the water as if it were solid land.**

As Gajeel just quietly moped there, the guild was impressed at another useful ability. The Dragon Slayers were a bit jealous as having such a skill could limit their need to use boats to travel.

 **Natsu and Lucy watched in awe as Naruto showed off his ability.**

 **"Found ya."**

 **They turned around and found Gray standing behind them, and he did not look happy.**

Erza turned to glare at Gray who notably weltered at the look. "You were supposed to bring them back" Erza hissed although everybody could still sense the worried tone in her voice.

"I was! I mean before Lyon and Deliora happened…." Gray stuttered quietly. "After seeing what happened on that island you are still mad about us breaking a rule to save those people?!" Gray asked defiantly making people gasp at Gray utter disrespect towards Erza.

"These rules aren't there to prove that S-class wizards are better then normal wizards! S-class missions can have dangers you cannot imagine! Honestly you, Natsu, Happy and Lucy could've died on that mission then what was I going to do… Your my teammates and I was so worried…"Erza whispered the last part smiling as the entire Team Natsu embraced her in a group hug.

 **Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"**

 **Naruto jumped back onto the port. "Hey Gray. Wanna go on the job too?"**

 **He sent Naruto a flat look. "No, I came to bring you guys back. If you come back now, maybe you can avoid being expelled from the guild."**

 **Lucy's eyes widened. "Expelled!?" She had only been thinking about was the golden key, but they were breaking the rules of the guild. Of course they might get expelled for this!**

 **"No way! We're going to do this S-class mission!" Natsu yelled in defiance.**

 **"I guess I'm going to have to use force!" Gray said as his fists began to glow.**

 **The flame wielder ignited his fists on fire. "You wanna go!?"**

 **A nearby sailor noticed their magic and called to them. "Are you mages? Are you here to stop the curse?"**

 **They stopped their respective magics and looked at the guy.**

 **"We're from Fairy Tail." Naruto answered with a grin.**

 **"Here, hop in." He motioned for them to get on his boat.**

 **Lucy beamed. "Really? You're a life saver!"**

 **Natsu turned his attention back to his rival. "Now all that's left is... Eh?" He was surprised to see Naruto holding an unconscious Gray over his shoulder.**

"That was a cheap shot Natsu!" Gray shouted angrily in Natsus face.

"Naruto was the one who hit other you Gray!" Natsu shouted back.

"Yeah but you actually sucker punched me when we did the mission here!" Gray retorted even madder.

"You were going to tell on us to Erza so we had to knock you out Gray!" Natsu retorted.

"You idiot! Erza ended up showing up anyways!" Gray shouted back. A fight was likely to occour until Erza clapped her hands.

"Natsu, Gray please stop this shouting now. We are reading and don't need your disruptive behaviours now." Erza stated calmly making both wizards quickly back down.

 **Seeing their stares, the shinobi raised an eyebrow. "What? He wasn't looking so I knocked him out." He said and did a chopping mission with his open arm. "Let's go on our S-class mission!"**

 **"Ugh… Plesae…! No more… Blurgh! Transportation…!" Natsu groaned.**

Every dragon Slayer shuddered while Natsu face turned face just remembering the sensation of transportation.

"To think the deadliest magic is done in by something so common…." Lucy remarked drily not all impressed with the weakness.

'I wonder if you knew about this flaw if this was any way to have fixed it when you created this magic….?" Erza thought thinking of her mother Irene Belserion.

 **"Is he okay?" The man looked at Natsu worriedly.**

 **Lucy laughed sheepishly. "Don't worry about him. He's just really bad with transportation."**

 **Gray, who was tied up and couldn't move, was laying right next to Natsu. "…Why was I forced to come?"**

 **"I'm gonna die~"**

 **"And stop complaining you wimp!" Gray yelled and headbutt Natsu in the face.**

 **"So why did you change your mind?" Naruto asked the sailor, ignoring the ice mage's rambling.**

 **"My name is Bobo. I used to live on that cursed island. But I escaped." He responded.**

 **Happy raised his hand to get their attention. "What kind of curse is it?"**

 **"Those who step foot on that island are cursed…" He began and removed his cloak to reveal his demonic looking arm. "The demon's curse."**

 **They gasped at the man's arm.**

 **"There it is, Garuna Island."**

 **Off in the distance, they could see an eerie looking island.**

 **Naruto shivered. "The island isn't really haunted, is it?" He asked and turned to see that Bobo was no longer on the boat. "…Eh?"**

 **Lucy gasped. "Where did he go!?"**

 **A deep rumble started rocking their boat.**

 **"What's that noise?" Natsu mumbled.**

 **"A tidal wave!" The giant wave was rapidly making its way towards them. Their tiny boat didn't stand a chance.**

Lucy and Happy shuddered remembering how lucky they actually escaped that tidal wave with minimal injuries.

 **Thinking fast, Naruto crossed his fingers.** **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu** **!** **"**

 **Each clone grabbed a person on board before jumping onto the water, easily outrunning the wave towards the shore of the island.**

 **After making it to the beach, he put everyone down and dispelled his technique. "Phew! That was close!"**

"Yay! That is such a useful skill!" Lucy shouted happy her other didn't nearly drown like she did.

"Indeed, that was very impressive and kind for him to carry all of you through his clones. He is a true fairy at heart thinking about his comrades first." Erza said with a smile. Mavis nodded her head knowing to Naruto comrades was the most important thing to him especially with the way his childhood was.

 **"We're saved~!" Natsu said and while crying anime tears.**

 **"Aye!"**

 **Lucy smiled thankfully. "Thanks for saving us, Naruto."**

 **Naruto gave them a thumbs up and took a look around. The sun was beginning to set, making the beach look rather ominous.**

 **Resisting the urge to shiver, Naruto turned back to his resting group. "It's getting late. We should set up camp for tonight and look for the client in the morning." He then walked over to Gray and untied him. "Still gonna try and stop us?"**

 **Gray rubbed his hands stared at the ninja hard, but eventually sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess I might as well tag along. It'd be annoying if you guys got to the second floor before me."**

"Gray that's not a very good reason to join an illegal mission…" Cana said with a sweatdrop much to Gray's embarrassment at how selfish he sounded.

 **The Next Day...**

 **"So, this is the village?"**

 **They walked up to the gates and saw a sign that said: "Keep Out".**

 **"Hello? Is there anyone there? Could you open the gate?" Lucy called out in an attempt to get someone's attention.**

 **Two people looked over the top of the gate. "Who are you?"**

 **"We're mages from Fairy Tail. We saw your request."**

 **The guards looked at each other in confusion. "We haven't heard of anyone accepting our request."**

 **She was about to say more when Gray stopped her. "There must have been a mistake."**

 **"Show us your guild symbols." They demanded.**

 **Naruto gulped. 'Whoops. Looks like I forgot to get my mark.'**

"Woops silly me!~~ Oh well I am sure Naruto wont hold it against other me." Mira sang in her casual cheerful tone of voice.

"Naruto seems like a real man and holding grudges is unmanly!" Elfman added.

 **The others all showed their marks, but when Naruto didn't the guards looked at him expectedly. "What about you?"**

 **He scratched his cheek. "I haven't gotten my mark yet, but I am a guild member... Technically."**

 **The guards talked to one another.**

 **"Are you gonna let us in or not? We could just leave." Gray asked coolly.**

"Ooh! Gray-sama is acting so cool I just want to burst into water!" Juvia screamed happily.

"Please don't Juvia, besides I am an Ice-Make Wizard so basically everything I do is 'cool'." Gray remarked coolly.

"Hime, should I stop reading so Juvia-san and Gray-san can sort out their issues?" Virgo asked politely,

"Don't worry about it. Juvia and Gray lovers quarrel is not something we can understand. Please continue reading Virgo." Lucy replied getting a nod from Virgo.

 **The gate started to open. "Come in. We'll get the mayor."**

 **Walking into the village, they waited for the mayor to appear. After a few minutes, he showed up and greeted them. "Welcome to Garuna Island, please heed our troubles..."**

 **He then proceeded to explain the village's problems.**

 **"Which is why I had to kill my son..." He said sadly and showed them a picture of Bobo.**

 **Naruto stiffened. 'That's that sailor guy! He was a g-ghost!?'**

"Why didn't any of us notice that?" Lucy asked stumped why such a major detail eluded them.

"Dunno, It all worked out in the end anyways right?" Natsu replied in his carefree tone of voice with both happy and Gray nodding along.

"I guess you're right.." Lucy conceded signalling Virgo to continue reading.

 **The mayor continued. "If this goes on, we will all become engulfed in darkness and become demons."**

 **"We won't let that happen!" Natsu yelled and the others nodded in agreement.**

 **The old man pointed up. "Then please, destroy the moon."**

"Nani?! That was your mission?!" Everybody screamed except for Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Makarov and Mavis. "the moons still there! So did you finish the mission?" they asked. Lucy was too stunned at such a reaction to reply back but luckily Erza came to the rescue.

"Look everybody. Calm down the book will reveal what really happen." Erza sighed making the guild calm down knowing that if Erza said it worked t it must've worked out.

 **Later In The Forest...**

 **"We're not really going to destroy the moon, are we?" Naruto asked. Not even knowing if his techniques could reach, he doubted any of them had the power to destroy something as big as the moon.**

 **Gray snorted. "Of course not, there's gotta be a reason behind the moon turning purple."**

 **"Guys, you have to be careful. Who knows what's in this forest. So she says." Horologium said.**

"Hey Virgo?" Lucy asked making the celestial spirit stop reading.

"Yes Hime?" Virgo replied back interested in what her master needed.

"Why does Horologium have such a short time limit for summonings? I mean I could use his protection much more often and longer periods!" Lucy complained.

"My apologies Hime. Horologium simply cannot change his time limits no matter how much you ask. His powers are simply limited outside the celestial world no matter the case." Virgo explained getting Lucy to grumble about all the times she needed help but he couldn't be there.

 **Naruto sweatdropped, the girl had concealed herself within the clock spirit. "Lucy, what are you doing?"**

 **"This forest is scary! So she says."**

 **Naruto laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens!"**

MAvus smiled knowing despite saying in a joking way that Naruto was serious. He already considered Lucy one of his 'precious people' despite never of them having any true kind of romantic feelings at this point.

 **"Wah!"**

 **Naruto and Lucy/Horologium turned to see Natsu and Gray running from a giant rat.**

 **"What the!?"**

 **"Run!" They screamed and took off running.**

 **Naruto, flashing into Sage Mode, jumped towards the giant animal and punched it right in the face, which knocked it out instantly.**

"Take that you stupid rat! Go Naruto!" Lucy cheered happy that ugly rat (no matter why Sherry said otherwise) got pummelled.

 **The rat groaned and fell back, causing a minor tremor as it hit the ground.**

 **Naruto landed on the ground and deactivated Sage Mode before walking back to the group.**

 **"See? Nothing to worry about."**

 **Gray looked at Naruto as the ninja passed him, completely baffled. 'This guy might actually be as strong as Erza…!'**

Gray started sweating anxiously due to worrying on how Erza would react to his other thoughts. Lucy meanwhile remembered Erza doing a similar feat using a single sword without requiping any armours to take down that giant rat.

"Hmm… Honestly I am not sure about whether that statement would be true without actually fighting him directly or asking Master Mavis but I will admit his strength is very impressive." Erza admitted while looking at the innocent looking Erza.

 **Lucy was snapped out of her amazement when Horologium disappeared. 'Must have run out of time… Oh?' Having noticed something, Lucy pointed out in the distance. "Hey, there's an old building over there. Let's check it out."**

 **They walked into the ruins and looked around. There was a variety of weird looking symbols scattered across the wall, most likely the language of a past civilization.**

 **The stellar spirit mage traced one of the symbols with a finger. "I wonder what they mean?"**

 **Natsu looked at the ground and started stomping. "Is this floor even sturdy?"**

 **"Stop! If you do that-"**

 **Crack!**

 **The floor beneath them caved in and they all fell with it.**

 **"Wahhh!" They all screamed as they fell.**

 **"Natsu you idiot!"**

 **Naruto caught Lucy mid-air and landed gracefully while the others landed in a heap.**

"that's so sweet he caught you in mid air! Just like a knight in shining armour!" Mira beamed sure that other Lucy and Naruto would be such a cute couple. Mavis winked at the take over wizard while Lucy was fighting off teasing from Cana and Happy.

 **"T-thanks." Lucy said while he put her down.**

"Geez why would something like that make other me stutter. I am sure its nothing…" Lucy thought to herself trying to convince herself that an alternate her wouldn't like any guy like that.

 **"Don't mention it." Naruto said absentmindedly before walking off. Something down here seemed to be calling at him, and it felt… familiar.**

 **"Naruto?" She watched the ninja walk off on his own down the cave.**

 **"Hey! Why did you only save Lucy!?" Natsu steamed before noticing Happy landing softly on the ground with his wings. "And why didn't you catch me!?"**

Natus that is an easy one. Its cause he LUVS Lucy!" Happy explained getting a snicker from Natsu and an annoyed groan from Lucy.

 **Happy shrugged. "I was too surprised."**

 **As Natsu began to chase Happy around the cave, Gray picked himself up and noticed Naruto walking away. "Where's he going?"**

 **"Hey guys! Get over here!" Naruto called out to them.**

 **They ran down the tunnel too where Naruto was.**

 **When the group reached him, they gasped at the sight that beheld them.**

 **Concealed in what looked to be ice, was a giant demonic looking monster.**

Gray started panting and having trouble keeping his cool as memories of that demon entered his mind. Natsu gave him a comforting pat on his back while Lucy and Erza both gave their teammate a concerned look. Juvia never knowing what that demon meant to Gray merely wrapped her arms around hi letting him know she had his back.

 **"W-what is that?"**

 **Gray stared at the massive being with wide eyes. 'Deliora!?'**

 **Naruto looked at the creature intensely. 'It's giving off the same feeling as that giant squirrel and Lullaby... What could this mean?'**

"Wait does that mean that those other demons Naruto fought were created by Zeref like the Tartarous dark guild?" Gray demanded looking at Mavis.

"It also means it is the same as me…." Natsu thought to himself since he was E.N.D revived by his older brother Zeref. Lucy sensing where his thoughts were going gave Natsu a comforting hug.

Meanwhile the rest of the guild's attention was on Gray who looked almost ready to use force on the stone faced Mavis.

"Dammit Mavis-Sama answer me! Are there more of those demons in your world created by Zeref for whatever twisted plans he has?" Gray demanded.

Mavis eyes grew cool making everyone shudder at seeing their beloved master look so cold. She said in a determined voice with a trace of sadness "I know why you are reacting this way Gray. However, there are certain matters I will NOT discuss unless it is in the book and this is one of them. I you think you can force me to tell you let e remind you of one thing. I am fairy Heart and I don't know what other Mavis could do with it but you do not want to test me young man. Understand?" Gray backed down seeing that the usually cheerful Master was dead serious and not afraid to show it.

Natsu remembered Zeref using Mavis Fairy Heart power and reversing time and space itself making him shudder to think what Mavis could do with such power.

 **"Naruto? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.**

 **Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and laughed. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."**

 **Gray was shaking uncontrollably. "How can Deliora be here!? It's not possible!"**

 **"Hey, calm down! What's wrong?" Lucy tried calming him.**

 **Natsu's ears twitched when heard footsteps coming from the other side of the cavern. "Someone's coming!"**

"It's the Lamis Scale guys." Happy said trying to liven up the tense mood which seemed to work.

"Yeah poor old Lyon is going to get his butt whooped by us!" Natsu exclaimed getting a grin from Gray.

 **They all hid behind some boulders.**

 **"I thought I heard someone." A man with huge eyebrows said.**

 **"Ooon." His dog-faced companion replied.**

 **"Toby, did you get moon drip in your ears?"**

 **"NO I DIDN'T YUUKA!"**

 **The now named Yuuka cleared his ear. "Calm down I was only teasing."**

 **'What the heck is moon drip?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Yuuka-San, Toby-San, I have bad news. Angelica was harassed by some intruders." A girl with long pink hair said while walking up to her comrades.**

"Elfman I swear if you are thinking about her appearance after our 7-year nap you are going to sleeping on the couch for the next month!" Evergreen threatened.

"Of course, I wasn't thinking about that! Its unmanly to think about other girls like that when you are in a relationship!" Elfman defended himself.

"Save the married couple routine till we finish the book." Carla said drily.

"We are not married yet!" both of them shouted back in response.

 **"IT'S JUST A MOUSE!"**

 **"She's not just a mouse, she is a knight that gallops the darkness, and..." She looked off to the distance dreamily. "Love."**

Hearing the word 'love' made Wendy blush thinking about Cherria and her definition of 'love'. "At least she isn't so bad about love as her older cousin…" Wendy thought to herself.

 **Naruto sweatdropped. 'What?'**

 **"Let's get rid of these intruders before Reitei-Sama finds out about them."**

 **After the three people left, Natsu stepped out and punched his fists together. "We should have caught them and questioned them."**

 **Lucy shook her head. "Not yet, we don't know enough about what's going on." She turned over to Naruto. "What do you think we should next?"**

 **Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Getting more information sounds good… haha."**

 **'He wanted to catch them too.' Lucy and Happy thought in unison.**

 **Naruto walked over to Gray, who was staring at the frozen demon intensely. "Hey Gray, just what is this demon to you anyways?"**

 **Gray clenched his fists. "This demon attacked my home village when I was little, I'm the only one that survived. My teacher Ur, sealed it away at the risk of her own life."**

"Ur…." Gray thought as her presence was still fresh to him especially after recently fighting a clone generated of her created by one of the Spriggan 12.

 **Naruto's eyes softened. So Gray had lost everything because of this demon, seeing it here was probably very painful.**

 **"At the risk of your teacher's life?" Lucy asked. The way Gray had said that made her feel uneasy.**

 **Gray nodded. "Yeah, and it's just sealed up. It's still alive."**

 **Lucy gasped. "No way…"**

 **"So we just have to destroy it right?" Natsu said and started walking towards the ice while cracking his knuckles.**

 **Naruto put a hand out. "Wait, there's gotta be more to the story. Right Gray?"**

 **Gray glared up at Deliora. "Ur used a magic called** **"Iced Shell"** **to seal it. It's an unmeltable ice."**

 **"If it's unmeltable, then why did these people bring it here?" Naruto wondered aloud. He knew close to nothing about seals, and magical seals were beyond that to him. But didn't seem like he was exaggerating how powerful the ice seal was.**

 **"Maybe they found out how to melt the ice." Lucy suggested.**

 **Gray kicked a wall. "Damn it! Who would want to unseal Deliora?"**

 **"Let's follow those guys and find out." Naruto said. Lucy was right. They clearly needed more information, and following those people would surly lead them to that information.**

 **Gray shook his head. "No. We should wait until the moon rises."**

 **Naruto nodded in agreement. "I think that's smart. This island's mystery seems to be surrounded by the moon. So we might find something out if we look around at night."**

 **Natsu groaned. "But it won't be night for a couple hours!"**

 **A Few Hours Later...**

 **Natsu was snoring peacefully on the ground, with Happy nestled up on his stomach.**

"Same old Natsu. All he does is eat, sleep and fight." Lucy commented with Lissanna giggling and agreeing.

"Whats wrong with that?! Natsu asked indignantly but everyone ignored the fuming dragon slayer.

 **Naruto cracked an eye open and looked at him. 'And he was just complaining about waiting too.' He too was laying on the ground getting some rest.**

 **Lucy sighed. 'Even though we agreed to wait, this is still boring.' She then smiled as an idea came to her. "** **Open, Gate of the Lyre! Lyra** **!"**

 **In a bright flash of light, Lyra appeared.**

 **"Oh Lucy! You haven't summoned me in ages!" Lyra chimed.**

 **"That's because I can only summon you in very certain times…" Lucy said with a sweatdrop.**

"Lyra would like you to know she is still mad she is only summoned bvery rarely." Virgo informed Lucy.

"tell her to extend our contract to more then 3 times a month then!" Lucy argued back while Virgo took a notebook to write this information down.

 **"Oh, I haven't seen this spirit before." Naruto said and sat up to greet the spirit. In the time he had come to know Lucy, he found out that she really loved her spirits and treated them like friends. It was just like he was with the toads. So far, he had only met a couple of Lucy's spirits: Horologium, Virgo, the little white dog thing, and Aquarius. Naruto shuddered remembering his first meeting with the mermaid.**

 **Upon seeing Naruto, a sly smile grew on Lyra's face. "Oh~? Is this the rumored Naruto I've been hearing so much about in the Celestial Spirit World?"**

"Rumours?m What rumours?!" Lucy started freaking out especially when everybody gave her amused grins at the implications/

 **Lucy's face heated up. Just what were they talking about in the spirit world?**

 **Naruto, not noticing the hidden tease aimed at Lucy and himself, grinned a foxlike grin. "That's me! Nice any friend of Lucy's is a friend of mine!"**

 **Lyra blinked at the boy's denseness before cooing and hugging the ninja in a full embrace. "Aw~ You're so adorable! I'm Lyra, nice to finally meet you Naruto!"**

"See Lucy. Even your spirits can see it. Your other just has to accept her feelings and the teasing will disappear." Mira said wisely to a blushing Lucy.

" I am sure other me just gets weird rumors about her! I mean I am older then her now and I still haven't got a boyfriend yet…" Lucy mumbled the last part while both Erza and Wendy give her sympathetic pats on the back.

 **"N-nice to meet you too…" Naruto said a bit awkwardly as the girl let him go.**

 **Lucy sighed. She wondered how the other spirits were going to react to Naruto. "Hey, do you mind playing a song, your choice."**

 **The spirit nodded happily and began to sing, strumming her harp to compliment her beautiful voice.**

 **'Not bad.' Naruto thought and leaned back onto his spot. The song was a bit sad, but it very calming and pleasant to listen too. It almost made him feel a little homesick.**

 **On the other side of the cavern, Gray began to shiver.**

 **"G-gray? Are you okay? Lyra! Play something more cheerful!" The celestial spirit mage stuttered.**

 **"You told me to play anything!"**

 **Naruto got up and sat near Gray. He had a good idea what Gray was thinking of. "My parents died protecting my home village from a demon. So I sorta know what you're going through."**

Gray everyone looked at Mavis eager to learn more about this piece of information. Only to see Mavis' face sadder then they thought possible. 'Naruto….' Mavis thought trying desperately not to cry in front of everyone. To spare her feelings everyone looked back at Virgo who took this as the cue to start reading.

 **Gray didn't look at him, but even so, Naruto grinned. "I don't know much about this Ur person, but she died protecting someone important to her. So she's okay in my book!"**

 **The ice mage grinned, if not a little.**

 **Lucy smiled at the scene, a smile that wasn't missed by her spirit.**

 **'Hoho~ The rumors are so true!' Lyra thought with a mischievous smile. She couldn't wait to tell the other spirits back in the spirit world.**

"I am sure the other versions of us Celestial spirits will enjoy this piece of gossip." Virgo said in her usual emotionless tone of voice while Cana grin grew bigger.

 **A bright eerie light suddenly shined through the ceiling and onto Deliora.**

 **Having woken up from Lyra's song, Natsu jumped up with a sleepy Happy in his arms. "What is that?"**

 **"Let's go find out! It could be the people behind everything!" Lucy said and everyone nodded.**

 **They ran up to the top of the ruins and found what looked to be a ritual being performed. Several cloaked people stood in a circle around the hole that they assumed was where Deliora was.**

 **"Are they gathering the moonlight?" Lucy wondered aloud, and was startled when Lyra popped up right next to her.**

 **"Yes. It's most likely to make moon drip."**

"Its still amazing that Lyra knew about moon drip before we did." Gray commented while Virgo turned to him.

"We Spirits have been around for man years and had many different summoners, interesting pieces of magic like moon drip is considered gossip to us." Vigo explained getting an understanding look from Gray and Lucy.

 **"What is that moon drip stuff?" Naruto asked.**

 **"It's a magic that has the power to break any spell. They must be collecting it to unseal that demon." Lyra explained.**

 **Gray's eyes widened. "They don't know what they're dealing with here!"**

 **Lucy frowned. "This is probably what's causing the curse on this island."**

 **A man wearing a cloak and a helmet came into view.**

 **"Reitei-Sama, there are intruders on the island. We couldn't find them."**

 **"Intruders?" The masked man said.**

"Lyon…" Gray whispered both sad and annoyed that his childhood friend would go to such lengths at this point in time. Juvia was interested to learn more about Gray's childhood friend despite not having an interest in him.

 **'That must be the leader…' Naruto thought and turned to look at the others, but frowned when he saw Gray's eyes wide like saucers. "Gray?"**

 **"The villagers of the island are the only other people here. Destroy them. I don't want anyone to interfere, not when I'm this close."**

 **"As you wish Reitei-Sama."**

 **Lucy gasped. "Destroy the village!?"**

 **Natsu growled and jumped up. "I'm tired of sneaking around! That's Naruto's job!"**

 **Naruto sweatdropped.**

 **"We're the ones your looking for!" He yelled while breathing fire into the sky.**

 **Naruto got up and started to run towards the cloaked man. If he could take out the leader, his followers would surely stop the ritual.**

"Nice thought but if even one of them was able they would continue the ritual no matter what." Erza remarked remembering how devoted these cult members were at destroying Delora at all costs.

 **"Wait Naruto!" Gray called out and the ninja stopped and looked back. "What? Why?"**

 **Gray ran at Reitei charging a magic attack. "He's mine!" The ice mage attacked with stream of ice.**

 **Reitei smirked and countered it with his own ice stream.**

 **Gray sucked his teeth, he knew this person. "Leon! Do you know what you're doing?"**

 **"Gray, do you know this guy?"**

 **"Yeah, he's also a disciple of Ur." Gray glowered at his fellow ice mage.**

 **Leon took his helmet off to reveal his face, he had sharp eyes and bluish-silver hair. "It's been a while, Gray." He said then turned to his followers. "Hurry and go, I can take care of things here."**

 **"Yes sir!" The trio said and ran in the direction of the village.**

 **Natsu charged at them and roared. "Like I'd let you!"**

 **Leon simply lifted a hand and Natsu's body was encased in ice, minus his head and limbs.**

"Dammit that sucked!" Natsu raged remembering walking like a dwarf encased in case. Happy gave him sympathetic pats.

 **"Happy take Lucy to protect the village!" Naruto yelled out to Happy.**

 **"Aye sir!"**

 **"What about you?" Lucy yelled as the cat picked her up.**

 **"Don't worry, I'll be meet you guys there!" Naruto said then looked at Natsu, whose torso was covered in ice.**

 **"W-what's with this ice?" Natsu was having a hard time keeping balance.**

 **Gray walked over to the dragon slayer and pushed him down the hill.**

 **"Wah~!"**

 **Naruto watched the tumbling boy. "You obviously have some beef with this guy, and I'm sure Natsu will be fine, so I'll be going back to the village to help Lucy." He said before taking off towards the village.**

Lucy as touched that Naruto was looking out for her more then sticking around to fught which seemed like more of his style.

"Geez Naruto seems like the complete package. Do I and him ever you know?" Cana whispered to Mavis though mimed zipping her mouth shut and tossing out the key. "Geez thatsno fun." Cana whined as Mavis giggled.

 **Gray never took his eyes off Leon. "Thanks."**

 **Naruto hopped over the village gate and landed on the ground. "Hey Lucy! I'm her-ack!" The ground beneath him crumbled and the blonde fell into a pit. "Ouch... what the heck?"**

 **Lucy and Virgo poked their head's over the edge and peered down. "Naruto! Sorry, I thought you were an enemy or I would have warned you!"**

Lucy looked fearfully at Erza who only looked confused. "Do I have something on my face Lucy?" Erza asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Of course, not Erza…." Lucy said nervously. 'She doesn't remember' Lucy thought relieved.

 **Naruto pulled himself out of the hole and dusted himself off. "You made pitfall traps? Do you really think the enemy would fall for this?"**

 **Lucy tried to conceal her laughter. "You did."**

 **Happy walked over to Naruto. "I take back what I said about you being smart."**

 **Naruto turned bright red. "W-well I just wasn't really paying attention."**

 **Virgo popped out of the ground next to the pouting blonde, having just made another pitfall trap. "Is it punishment time, Naruto-Sama?"**

"I do not believe Naruto-sama is right.. I shall call him Naruto-Ouji." Virgo interrupted herself getting a gasp from Lucy and a snocker from everyone else.

"hy would you call Naruto Prince?" Lucy demanded of Virgo.

"Since Lucy-hime clearly has feelings for Naruto-sama it is only right for her love interest to be "Ouji'". Virgo replied calmly. Lucy kept shking her head in denial while most of the guild got a laugh at ucy's emberassent.

 **He gave the maid a blank stare. "What's with you and punishment?"**

 **"What happened with Gray and Natsu?" Lucy asked.**

 **"I left that Leon guy to Gray, and Natsu's somewhere in the forest."**

 **She gave him a questioning look.**

 **Naruto shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine."**

 **"It's them!" The gate guards yelled, Naruto watched as the gate started to open. "I still don't think they'll fall for it."**

 **"Oh? Is little Naruto still mad about falling for such a "stupid" plan?" Lucy teased.**

Hearing this made Lucy calm down and smirk. She was proud she managed to get one over such a powerful ninja.

 **Naruto grumbled to himself and watched the gates open to reveal Natsu holding a bruised-up Gray.**

 **"What are you guys doing here!?"**

 **'So, Gray lost?' Naruto thought with a frown. That Leon guy must be strong if Gray couldn't beat him. He knew Gray was about equal in strength to Natsu, and Natsu was no pushover when fighting seriously.**

"He's not my equal!" "I am not his equal!" Natsu and Gray screamed at he same time.

"You basically are." Lucy and Wendy said with a straight face.

"what do you know?!" they both screamed.

"natsu and gray behave." Erza said quietly as she started eating starberry cake from who knows where.

"Yes Erza." They both deflated and went back to their seats.

 **Lucy noticed Natsu was about to walk over a trap. "No wait! Don't come any closer!"**

 **Crack!**

 **Natsu looked down. "Huh?"**

 **He poked the trap with his foot and he and Gray went crashing down.**

 **"Ack!"**

 **Naruto sweatdropped. 'At least I'm not the only one.'**

"Haha only I haven't fallen for the traps!" Happy gloated happily to an annoyed Gray and Natsu.

"its because you can fly not because you're are strong!" Gray replied while Natsu merely looked annoyed.

"Huh why does the word 'rival' pop into my head?" Gray asked getting some confused looks from some of the guild.

"No reason at all! Lets keep reading shall we?" Warrren said while Max nodded along abit too eagerly. Juvia meanwhile remembering that incident chose to stay quiet.

 **"Who's pulling pranks at a time like this?" Natsu fumed from the bottom of the pit.**

 **Happy flew down into the hole. "It was Lucy."**

 **"How did you get here before the enemy Natsu? They left before you did, right?" Lucy asked quickly to change the subject.**

 **"Yeah, they must be planning something." Naruto agreed as Happy helped the two out of the hole.**

 **The villagers began to panic as the pointed at the sky.**

 **"What is that thing!?" Someone pointed.**

 **"It's carrying something!" Another screamed.**

 **"What the…" Naruto said as he looked up and saw the giant mouse he had defeated in the forest flying towards the village.**

 **Yes, it was flying.**

 **Its tail was spinning at an impossible rate to keep it airborne.**

"That doesn't make sense!" Happy and Lucy shouted.

"Who cares?" Natsu replied while Erza and Gray shrugged their shoulders. The rest of the guild looked indifferent to the rat,

 **"Hey, it's holding something…" Lucy said and pointed at the giant bucket in the rat's hands.**

 **A drop of the substance splashed out of the bucket and fell on the ceiling of a house, melting right through it.**

 **Lucy's eyes widened. "Acid!?"**

 **"They're going to dump it on us!" Naruto said when the rat began to spin the bucket. Thinking fast, he bit his thumb and did a few hand signs. "Everyone, clear a space!"**

 **He ran to a large enough spot and slammed his hand on the ground.**

 **"** **Kuchiose no Jutsu!"**

 **In a huge puff of smoke a giant toad appeared under the ninja.**

 **'Huge!' Everyone thought.**

 **"** **Hm? What do you want brat?"** **Gamabunta's voice boomed.**

 **"Quick! Shoot some toad oil at that acid!" Naruto ordered quickly.**

 **The chief toad grumbled but did what he was told. He shot a stream of toad oil straight at the acid.**

 **Since Naruto didn't know any fire style jutsu, he threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it.**

 **BOOM!**

 **Everyone covered their heads as the explosion went off, and he acid was completely wiped out by the toad fire.**

 **'That was way too close.' Naruto thought and sighed in relief. That acid would have wiped out the entire village, and he didn't want that to happen to these good people.**

 **Natsu ran up to Naruto as he hopped off Gamabunta. "Naruto, that was so cool!"**

Natsu shouted "nice one!" remerging how his attack only made the acid disperse around the village.

 **"It's not over yet."**

 **The people that were riding the giant mouse jump off and landed in the village.**

 **"What is that? A giant frog?" Yuuka asked.**

 **"IT'S A TOAD!" Toby yelled.**

 **"Angelica, can you take care of that?" The girl asked.**

 **With a hiss, the giant rat flew down towards Gamabunta.**

 **"** **You think I'd lose to an overgrown rodent? Huh!?"** **He met the beast head on and they both crashed through one of the village walls.**

"That's pretty weird." Cana remarked as they saw two giant animals duke it out on Mavis illusion magic screen.

"that's quite a manly fight!" Elfman shouted as Evergreen merely shook her head.

 **Everyone watched in awe as the two giants duked it out. After all, it wasn't every day you got to see a giant toad brawl with a giant rat.**

 **Taking advantage of the distraction, Naruto Shushined in front of Yuuka and punched him in the face. "Natsu! Lucy!"**

"Fast!" Laxus thought as Mavis decided to explain.

"Basically, its a technique to allow a ninja to use chakra for a very quick burst of speed. It is mainly to get in close to an opponent but can also be used for emergency retreats." Mavis lectured as the guild nodded their heads (Levy wrote it down in her trusty notebook)/

 **"Yeah!" The dragon slayer yelled and charged at the dog guy.**

 **"I'll get the girl!" Lucy called out.**

 **Naruto ran towards his fallen opponent and threw a couple kunai at him.**

 **"How do you expect to beat a mage by throwing daggers?" Yuuka asked dryly while blocking them with a wave of magic.**

 **"You haven't seen anything yet!" Naruto said and charged a Rasengan.**

 **"Magic doesn't work against me, the vibrations I make render it useless." The mage stated while putting up a field of vibrations.**

 **Naruto smirked and ran straight at his opponent. "Then it's a good thing I don't use magic!"**

 **"What!? Gah!"**

 **Naruto's Rasengan went right through the guy's magic and hit the ground, throwing Yuuka into a wall.**

"That's so cool!" Natsu announced already jealous as such an ability would help against anti-magic wizards.

"I am willing to bet such an ability could be used if Face was activated just like those Tartarous guys curse power was not magic based either." Erza reasoned out while Makarov was still fascinated that such abilities could exist in a different dimension.

 **Naruto flinched when the now unconscious mage hit the ground. 'Good thing I didn't hit him with it directly…'**

 **"The guy I fought was dumb, I just tricked him into paralyzing himself." Natsu said while barking with laughter.**

 **Naruto pointed in the direction Gamabunta went. "I'm going to check up on the chief toad, you go check on Gray."**

 **Natsu nodded and they went their own separate ways. The blonde noticed Lucy was no longer in the village. 'Her fight must have gone into the forest, better check on her later.'**

 **Lucy bent over to catch her breath. "I beat my opponent! I'm getting stronger! I'm a member of Fairy Tail after all!"**

 **"That is unless the master banishes you all as punishment."**

"I guess that big toad did finish off the rat so its not here to attack me." Lucy murmured remembering how overdramatic Sheery was in her defeat.

 **The Celestial spirit mage yelped in surprise and turned around to find a familiar red head glaring daggers at her. "E-Erza!"**

 **"You have some explaining to do..."**

 **Naruto ran through the forest, following a path of destruction. At the end, he found Gamabunta smoking his pipe while sitting on the giant mouse. "Hey chief, you're done already?"**

 **The toad grunted.** **"Of course, this thing wasn't even a warm up."**

 **Naruto laughed. "Okay, thanks for the help, you can go now."**

 **His response was another grunt and the giant toad disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

 **"I better look for Lucy"**

 **Nearing the beach, he heard the girl's voice. "But we can't just leave the villagers!"**

 **'There she is.' He was about to walk out when he saw Erza. 'W-what's she doing here?' He thought as he hid behind a tree.**

 **"That's none of my concern." Erza responded.**

 **"Then let us finish the job and-"**

 **She was cut off when Erza pointed a sword at her.**

"Seeing Lucy flinch Erza decided to say seething "Look Lucy it wasn't like I was going to harm you or anybody. I just need to bring you in for your own safety. Like I told Gray before these missions can be really tough. If you asked me I would've gone with you guys and there would be no problem." This got a warm hug from Lucy (ignoring the armour chestplate) making most of the guild smile at this act of comrades.

 **"No. We're leaving."**

 **'S-scary!' Lucy thought as her legs began to shake.**

 **Erza looked at the tree Naruto was hiding behind. "Naruto, I know you're there. Come out."**

 **Naruto flinched. 'How did she know I was here?' Naruto inched out into their view. "H-hey Erza. How ya doin?"**

 **She just stared at him for a second then began walking. "Let's go get Natsu and Gray."**

 **The two just looked at each other and followed her. Their heads lowered in silent defeat.**

 **A Couple Hours Later...**

 **Naruto sat tied up next to Lucy and Happy, who were also tied up. He sighed. "After all that hard work, too."**

 **"Silence." Erza commanded.**

"Seeing the image on the screen even Gajeel shuddered. "Geez no wonder Salmander never disobeys Titania. She is pretty Hardcore."

 **Naruto zipped his lips.**

 **After few minutes passed, Gray showed up. "Erza!?" He gawked.**

 **She lowered her gaze at him. "I got the whole story from them." She gestured to the tied-up trio. "Where's Natsu?" Erza asked and looked at her prisoners.**

 **Lucy and Happy shook their heads negative.**

 **Erza then focused on Naruto who shrugged. "Last time I saw him, he was here in the village."**

 **Erza stood up. "Then we must go look for him. He must be lost and doesn't know where to go."**

 **Naruto sweat dropped. 'What is he, a lost puppy?'**

Natsu glared daring anyone to agree while the guild wisely chose to look away from him.

 **"After we find Natsu, we're leaving."**

 **Gray looked at her in shock. "What are you talking about Erza? If you heard the story from them, you should know what's going on here."**

 **Erza's face stayed neutral. "So, what?"**

 **Gray looked down. His hair shadowing his features. "I'm going to finish this mission."**

 **Erza narrowed her eyes. "What was that?" She said and pointed a sword at him.**

 **Gray grabbed the sword by the blade, surprising everyone in the room. "I made my decision. Sometimes I just gotta do what I gotta do." He said as blood trickled through his fingers.**

Erza sighed making Gray quake in anticipation. "gray you're an idiot." Making everyone head drop. "But you were right to continue the mission but only since I was there got it?" Gray quickly nodded his head but in his head, he was smirking about getting Erza to admit he was right.

 **Erza just continued to stare at him.**

 **Gray stared back, his determination not wavering in the slightest. "So if you want to stop me then go ahead." Gray turned to leave and saw Naruto standing right behind him.**

 **"Well said Gray."**

 **Everyone looked at the constricted Naruto only for it to stick out his tongue and explode in a puff of smoke.**

"Woah he swapped out with a clone so quick!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That is a rather useful ability to multitask and confuse enemy and foe." Erza remarked as she could see no fault with the shadow clone until it revealed itself.

 **"My thoughts are the same. It wouldn't sit right with me to leave these people to their doom." Naruto said and looked Erza right in the eye. "Any objections, Erza?"**

 **After a couple of seconds, Erza freed Lucy and Happy and walked passed Gray and Naruto. "I can't believe this. You'll receive punishment after we finish the mission."**

 **"So where do you think he could have gone?" Erza asked.**

 **Naruto pointed to the ancient ruins. "My guess is there."**

 **On their way to the ruins, they were shaken by an explosion going off in the direction of the ruins.**

 **"What was that!?"**

 **"It must have been Natsu!"**

 **"Let's hurry!"**

 **Naruto pulled up next to Gray. "What does that Leon guy hope to gain unsealing that demon?"**

 **"He wants to defeat it because Ur couldn't. His goal was to surpass her."**

 **Naruto grit his teeth. "He'd sacrifice the villagers for something like that?"**

 **Once they got closer they noticed the building was slanted. The entire place was literally tilted to the side, as if it were on an unbalanced scale.**

 **"Natsu most likely did this." Gray said.**

 **The bushes around them began to rustle and cultists started pouring out in great numbers. When they were almost upon the group, Erza pointed to the ruins. "Go. I'll take care of them."**

 **Gray didn't hesitate and left.**

 **Lucy was about to go to, but Naruto put a hand out and stopped her. "Naruto?"**

 **"You and Happy stay with Erza." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off the ruins. "I'm gonna finish this."**

The guild tensed up and thought one thing. "was Naruto going to face the demon by himself?"

Gray was particular surprised as despite learning that the demon was basically already dead it's revival was still one of the scariest things in his lie.

Lucy however had the tiniest blush on her face which Mavis caught seeing Naruto with such a serious face was quite… different for her.

 **"Guh!" Gray grunted as he blocked a barrage of ice projectiles. 'This isn't going anywhere!'**

 **"What's the matter, Gray? Weren't you going to stop me from "killing Ur"?" Leon asked mockingly. "Whatever, I've already wasted enough time and magic on you as it is. Deliora should be revived any minute now."**

 **Gray clenched his teeth and got up to chase after his senior pupil, but the wound on his side stung with pain and he was forced to his knees again.**

 **Leon smirked and turned to leave when a shuriken flashed right passed his face, cutting his cheek deep enough to draw blood. The ice mage touch his cheek and growled with anger. "Who's there!?"**

 **"I heard you're doing all of this… because you think it's the only way to surpass your teacher." Naruto said as he walked into the ice filled room. He looked over to Gray and frowned at the teen's state.**

 **"What are you doing here!? I told you this was my fight!" Gray said as he formed ice over the gushing wound on his side.**

 **Ignoring his fellow pupil's outburst, Leon kept his gaze on the newcomer. He didn't notice it before, but this person had a powerful aura to them. "Of course it's the only way I can surpass Ur. She's dead. How else am I supposed to surpass her than to defeat the monster she could not?"**

"Lyon…" gray sighed in annoyance while Juvia frowned not at all impressed with Lyons attitude back then.

 **Naruto began to walk forward. "You say you want to surpass your teacher, but what you're doing now won't give you that satisfaction."**

 **"What do you know!?" Leon snarled and formed a dozen ice birds around him, before pointing at the ninja accusingly. "Ur was my goal! My dream! I'm willing to sacrifice anything to surpass her!"**

 **Naruto picked up his pace and danced around the ice projectiles.**

 **Growing frustrated, Leon formed another icicle projectile.** **"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!"**

 **The giant ice creation roared as it homed onto Naruto, and the shinobi slid underneath it just before it could clamp onto him with its jaws. But its assault wasn't over when the dragon circled back and flew towards him again.**

"The way he moves is a lot like Kagura, it is simple and quick allowing him to avoid attacks with efficient movements." Erza noted with Gray nodding along as they both remembered during the GMG Kagura making similar movements against Lyon.

 **Naruto jumped into the air and stuck to the top of the room.**

 **Leon smirked. "You're fast, I'll give you that." As he said that, the dragon circled around for a third time, but this time aimed itself at Gray. "So I think I'll just take out the trash instead!"**

"Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed worried about her love while Gray didn't not what would happen as the fight was quite different already then his fight with Lyon.

 **Naruto grit his teeth and disappeared in an orange flash.**

 **Gray put his arms up in a last-ditch attempt to defend himself, but his eyes widened when Naruto appeared right in front of him. "What are you doing!? Get out of here!"**

"Naruto!" Lucy thought worried as she was willingly to admit that she could see Naruto easily as one of her guildmates if he was in their world.

 **Forming a single shadow clone, Naruto created a Rasengan. "Your teacher was someone who was willing to sacrifice her own life for the sake of her comrades!" He yelled and met the dragon head on, using the chakra orb in his hand to drill through the icicle beast. "Someone like you could never surpass that!"**

 **When the dragon dispersed, he rammed the Rasengan into Leon's gut.**

"That was so epic!" Natsu shoted as Happy quickly agreed.

"Yeah I gotta admit it was better then my fight with Lyon. He didn't even use the Snow Dragon fighting me and I finished him off using an Ice Cannon." Gray admitted out loud.

"Indeed that fight was quite fascinating." Erza merely said with a smile.

 **"Grah!" Leon screamed as the chakra burned his stomach. Then the Rasengan sent him spiraling into a wall.**

 **Gray stared at Naruto's back as he landed on the ground, complete at a loss of words.**

 **Naruto sighed in relief before flinching in pain. He looked at his now bleeding hand and chuckled. "Hehehe… That was probably a little too reckless, huh?"**

 **Gray was at loss of words. Not only had Naruto protected him from what was probably Leon's most powerful technique, but also defeat said make by overpowering the attack. Even if it meant putting himself at risk.**

"Huh that guy has only been at Fairy Tail for a few months and it already seems like he is one of the fairies since forever ago." Gray remarked softly as Juvia seemed pleased that other Gray had such a good friend to protect him while she wasn't there. Lucy looked at Mavis and thought 'was this the power Mavis-sama was talking about?'

 **"Sorry for butting in your fight, Gray." Naruto said sheepishly as he helped the ice mage up. "I was just a little fed up with this gu-"**

 **Raaawwwwrrrr!**

 **An earsplitting roar shook the room, surprising both boys.**

 **"Was that Deliora?" Naruto said and Gray nodded grimly.**

 **"You go on ahead. I'll watch over Leon." He said and limped over to the fallen mage. Gray now knew that if anyone could stop Deliora, it was Naruto.**

"Wow other you must really trust Naruto huh. I remember you were going to use ice shell to seal way Deliora. It was as stupid plan anyways." Natsu remarked while Juvia gasped remembering that Iced Shell cost the user their life.

"Shut up Natsu and I guess you're right." Gray shouted without any real heat.

 **Not wasting anytime arguing, Naruto nodded and took off running.**

 **"** **Raaawwwwrrrr!"**

 **After a couple minutes, Naruto entered the cavern and saw that the monster had just broken out of the ice completely. It was roaring and smashing the surrounding boulders like a mindless beast.**

 **Naruto noticed Natsu standing with a cackling masked person down below. "Natsu! Is that an enemy?"**

 **Natsu looked up and cheered, relieved to see the ninja. "Naruto? Man, am I glad to see you! They had a single person continuing the ritual up there and it was enough for Deliora to break free!"**

 **Naruto clenched his fists. "So we were too late?"**

 **"Haha! Of course you were! Deliora is here!"**

 **Naruto looked down and was surprised to see Leon crawling next to him. "How did he get here so fast!?"**

 **"Fool! I've spent the last three years on this island! I know this place like the back of my hand!" Leon said and grinned maliciously as the demon continued its rampage.**

 **Naruto sweatdropped. 'I guess that's true… But then what happened to Gray?' He was probably okay, but Naruto was still worried about his friend.**

 **"Now I shall defeat this monster and surpass my teacher, Ur! Ahaha-Oompf!" Leon wheezed when Naruto kicked him in the side.**

"He deserved that one. What a whiny kid. He should just grow up already." Laxus snorted making almost everyone surprised since he was so quote most people almost forgot he was even there,

 **"Did you not listen to a single word I said back there?" Naruto said before closing his eyes. "You want someone to surpass so bad…"**

 **By now, Deliora had taken notice of them and slowly began to make its way towards them.**

 **"Ugh… Damn you! Don't ruin this moment for me!" Leon yelled before going pale.**

 **When Naruto opened his eyes again, he saw Deliora's massive fist homing towards him. "I'll give you someone to surpass!"**

"Wait what?!" Gray shouted as he remembered Deliora almost unable to move due to Urs ice shell. "Is it possible this Deliora was more alive then theirs?" Gray thought to himself.

 **"I can't believe I let that idiot out of my sight!" Gray said as he hobbled his way into the cave where Deliora was kept. But the moment he entered the cave, Gray's eyes shot wide open when he was forced to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed.**

 **Crash!**

 **Gray quickly recovered and looked the now gaping entryway to find Deliora flat on its back in the forest. "What the…!" He then heard a familiar screeching sound and he turned just in time to see Naruto run passed him with the same technique he had used against Lullaby.**

 **"…Eh?" Had Naruto just… thrown Deliora?**

 **"** **Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**

 **Naruto jumped into the air and threw his most powerful jutsu at the demon.**

 **Gray watched in awe as the technique hit the demon responsible for destroying his home village. He watched as the millions upon millions of tiny wind blades tore the beast apart, leaving nothing behind.**

"Mavis-Sama!" Gray said getting the guild master to turn around at him.

"What is it Gray?" Mavis asked although she had an idea what he was going to ask,

"If Deliora wasn't frozen by Iced Shell could Naruto defeat it at full power?" Gray asked seriously much to the shock of his guildmates. Mavis didn't say anything but did look Gray directly in the eyes. The message was clear 'maybe.'

 **"That ninja… What is his name?"**

 **Gray looked to his left and saw Leon leaning against a boulder, but something seemed different about him. Leon no longer had a lost look in his eyes, like he had found a new purpose. Gray grinned as Natsu ran passed them and jumped onto the shinobi's back, cheering about the completion of their first S-class mission.**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Hey maybe in this other world you and Lyon can be friends instead of rivals?" Natsu pointed out.

"hmm. Maybe you're right." Gray admitted since it appeared that Lyon would be focused on Naruto instead of him and Juvia.

 **When the group had returned to the village, they had found that the villagers were still the same. But after doing a little questioning, Erza had found out that it wasn't the moon that was changing, but a shell-like forcefield covering the island due to the effects of the moon drip extraction.**

 **In fact, the villagers ended up being demons all along. To group's relief, they were still friendly and they celebrated.**

 **Then, after a night of dancing and feasting, morning came and everyone was on board a pirate ship Erza "borrowed" back to Magnolia.**

"I wonder if we make up with Sherry and the others?" Lucy wondered noticing it didnt say in the book.

"I am sure we did it just wasn't said in the book directly." Erza said confidently getting a smile from Lucy.

 **Naruto whistled at the redhead's handiwork. "I'm impressed."**

 **"You all better get comfortable. Once we get back it's punishment time." Erza said darkly, causing them all to shiver in fear.**

"The end." Virgo said.

"Wait here is a short omake that happens during this chapter!" Mavis chirped making everyone look in her direction as she pulled out the small book again.

 **Omake…**

 **Everyone stood before Erza as she questioned them about the "curse".**

 **Naruto nudged Lucy. "You made sure to get rid of all of the pitfall traps, right?"**

 **Lucy gulped. "Crap! I forgot to do that!" She said and began to sweat bullets when Erza started pacing back and forth. 'I should be fine, right? I mean… What are the odds of her stepping on one of the traps?'**

 **"…en you should have seen the bright lights at the ancient ruins-kyah!" Erza screamed as she fell into one of the pitfall traps.**

"Man I never knew Titania could sound like an actual girl." Gajeel said quietly to Laxus who merely scoffed.

"Hmm I feel like I was just insulted!" Erza thought looking around the guild. She passed by a suspicious looking Gajeel who whistled innocently and decided it must have been her imagination.

 **Lucy was frantically shaking her head. "I didn't do it! It wasn't me!"**

 **Naruto pat her on the back. "You reap what you sow."**

 **The look on her face was priceless.**

"The end." Mavis said cheerfully as everyone looked at the fearful looking Lucy and the thoughtful looking Erza.

"Please don't be mad Erza!" Lucy begged getting on her knees.

"Why would I be mad?" Erza asked baffled.

"Eh?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"If I am falling for such simple pit fall traps (getting a huff from Virgo) I simply need more training." Erza declared getting sweat drops from everyone.

"Same old Erza." Happy said.

"Who wants to read next?" Mavis asked.

"I Will Mavis-sama" Natsu said as Virgo passed him the book. "Ok next chapter is called 'You Messed With The Wrong Guild' with Juvia and Gajeel both having guilty looks knowing it would be about phantom Lord.

 **AN: Ok like I said this isn't edited or anything since I finished half of it today and posted right away for my 2 updates per week promise.**

 **Once again NO EDITING! I finshed and posted for everyone!**

 **Sorry for the late-night update (depending onwhere you live). I finished and uploaded before Saturday was over for me simple as that.**

 **I added the part with Virgo calling Naruto "Ouji"(prince) since Lucy is "Hime" (princess) her love interest would be a prince. It is a fun bit I am going to use for Virgo (and possibly other spirits maybe).**

 **I want to try something new: after each chapter I will tell you the readers my fave scene (my reactions) from the last chapter in the AN for each chapter.**

 **Here it is: from chapter 3-I found the Carla, Happy and Mavis scene hilarious to write! Carla giving Naruto a backhanded compliment with Mavis knowing she will NOT be happy with Naruto when she and Cara show up.**

 **What was yours? Please put them in the reviews! (you can also put your fave reaction from this chapter too)**

 **I will respond to all reviews an PM but for something like "great job" or "update quicker" I will leave it implicit that I know and I appreciate the support!**

 **I will unlikely to write again till Monday so earliest new chapter will be TURESDAY btw! See ya next chapter!**


	5. You Messed With The Wrong Guild? (read)

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 5 "You Messed With The Wrong Guild?"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Look everyone I get chapter 4 was RUSHED. I see the errors when I personally read the story after posting but I am not going to repost it again and make my 2 chapters per week schedule even more behind. I am still pretty happy with the end result.**

 **My favorite scene from chapter 4 was prob me adding how Erza worried was her guild mates hence the S-class rules. (I feel it could be canon)**

 **People read my profile page! It has updates on my schedule posted before I upload them! It gives you a really good sense how far along I am!**

 **Chapter 6 will have Juvia first appearance (from fox Scroll) as one of the readers. It will be harder to incorporate another character but I will do my best!**

 **Reader-Natsu Dragneel**

Natsu started reading.

 **"I can't believe we did all that work for a key." Natsu sulked.**

"Geez Natsu I didn't think you were so full of yourself you needed to refer to yourself in the 3rd degree." Gray teased making Natsu start spewing fire out of his mouth.

"Shut up Gray I am reading what it says in the book! Juvia refers to herself all the time as 'Juvia'! Why is that ok?" Natsu growled.

"Its just how Juvia is you idiot." Gray said quietly making Juvia squeal and cuddle him even more.

 **Naruto nudged Lucy, who was walking with a skip to her step. "I bet you're fine with it though."**

 **"Yup!" She chirped. "There are only twelve golden keys out there, and with this one I now have five."**

"Now you have 10 of them Lucy!" Happy piped up making the guild smile. There were only 12 Golden keys in existence while there were hundreds of silver keys (including copies of weaker spirits like Plue) making the accomplishment even more impressive.

"Yeah… 10 keys…" Lucy said with a hidden sad tone thinking of Aquarius' broken golden key.

 **"Now, let's get to the guild to decide your punishment." Erza said and the group visibly deflated.**

 **"Oh yeah... I forgot about that." Lucy said.**

 **An idea formed in Naruto's head and he grinned mischievously. "Yeah, about that... I'm not really in the punishment mood."**

"What did he say?!" Erza said in an eerily calm but scary voice making everyone except Mira and Laxus shake in their boots.

 **The S-class mage stopped and sent him a challenging stare. "What was that?"**

 **Naruto got right up in her face and smirked. "You heard me. I ain't taking any punishment today."**

 **The others watched the scene in horror. Did Naruto have a death wish!?**

The Fairy Tail members reading the book had the same thought as Team Erza's counterparts.

 **Erza couldn't believe the words she was hearing. "You broke one the guild's rules-"**

 **Naruto cut her off. "But that only applies to members. Technically, I haven't officially joined yet." Naruto pat himself to show that he had no mark.**

"But that's not.. he still…. Erza murmured completely out of words to say at this ninja finding a loophole in the rules.

Gray and Natsu could barely contain grins at the expression on Erza's face.

 **"I..." Erza didn't know what to say.**

 **Having thought he won, Naruto began doing a little victory dance.**

 **Erza started trembling with anger.**

Erza confused expression turned dark. 'How dare a new member break a rule and then taunt about getting away with it!' Erza screamed in her head as every started inching away from the dark aura surrounding the beautiful knight.

 **Everyone else started to back away. 'He's a goner.'**

 **What broke the final straw was when Naruto turned his rear to her and stuck his butt in the air tauntingly, smacking it a few times for added effect.**

 **Erza finally snapped and lashed out at him, but the ninja nimbly avoided all her anger filled strikes.**

"Other me double no triple his punishment! That will show anyone that breaking the rules does not come without a price!" Erza shouted manically until she heard a soft, gentle voice.

"Um Erza-san…." Wendy said quietly as Erza looked down at the younger girl.

"What is Wendy?" Erza said warmly as her attitude did a 180 looking at her youngest teammate.

"You are kind of scaring everyone…" Wendy admitted pointing to the pale aced guild mates.

Erza quickly apologized and asked for somebody to hit her but nobody was stupid enough to take the request and then Natsu started reading again.

 **Naruto laughed maniacally as he ran. "Catch me if you can!"**

 **"You little...!"**

 **The red head chased him all the way to the guild and they both stopped and stared at the sight.**

 **"W-what happened here…?"**

 **The others finally caught up and gasped at the sight. The guild hall was thrashed, multiple steel beams sticking in and out of it.**

Although nobody looked at Gajeel with accusations he could not help looking down at the ground with shame and disgust at how he acted in the past while a phantom Lord member. Until Levy got off her seat to give the iron dragon slayer a quick hug that they both quickly denied meaning anything when the guild looked at them.

 **Naruto clenched his fists. "Who did this!?"**

 **"Phantom Lord."**

 **They turned to see a saddened Mirajane.**

Juvia gave Lucy a sorrowful look knowing that she had a part in her capture but Lucy merely smiled back with a look saying 'I forgave you a long time ago Juvia.'

 **Fairy Tail Basement...**

 **"Yo!" Makarov greeted them casually.**

 **"How can you be so calm after what happened!" Natsu yelled.**

 **"You're right…" The old man said and put down his drink. His arm stretched and he smacked everyone on the head, the girls on their butts. "Bad!"**

Lucy, Erza and Mira gave a quick glare to Makarov who shrugged his shoulders. Wendy face turned red at the thought of such vulgar actions while the guys didn't know what the big deal was.

 **"Master! Behave yourself!" Mirajane scolded.**

 **"Why aren't you even bothered by this?" Naruto questioned.**

 **Makarov shrugged. "I don't even know why Phantom decided to attack and empty guild."**

"Sigh… If only Jose left it at that point it wouldn't have escalated to a full out guild war. Jose you fool." Makarov said with notable disappointment in his voice.

"Master think of this way. If it had stopped there Phantom Lord would still be legal guild and Juvia and Gajeel-kun would still likely be their guild members instead of Fairy Tail members where we belong." Juvia said reassuringly making the old master smile.

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"They attacked the guild at night while no one was here." Mirajane explained.**

 **The old man waved them off. "I'm sure this is as far as they'll go, so I'll let it slide."**

 **Natsu slammed his hands and the bar. "We can't just let them step all over us like this! Let's go beat them up!"**

 **"Guild wars are illegal. The council won't allow it." Makarov said and gained a stern look. "I won't allow it."**

"Still think that is a stupid rule…" Natsu mumbled but Makarov still heard him.

"Natsu! The rule isn't just there so that way the magic council has to deal with less paper work (getting sweat drops from everyone)! It is there to keep relative peace in Fiore!" Makarov lectured while Natsu wisely chose to keep reading.

 **Naruto stepped forward. "Then let me go. I haven't officially joined yet, so you don't have to worry about the council."**

 **The wizard saint got up and left. "This discussion ends here. There will be no fighting with Phantom Lord. Am I clear?" He then ran off towards the bathroom.**

 **Naruto was about to argue when Erza put her arm out in front of him. "Yes master. We will respect your wishes."**

Lucy was about to ask why they couldn't let Naruto handle it but Makarov quickly answered her. "Lucy even if Naruto acted on his own the Magic Council would still interrogate and treat him as hostile if he attacked first. Besides if they ever found out he was from a different dimension you have no idea what they greedy old geezers would do."

This made the guild shudder at the prospect of information like that getting leaked out.

 **Naruto pushed her arm away. "I'm still going. I can't let those Phantom people get away with this."**

 **Erza gave him a stern look. "Listen to the Master and stay put. Besides, you don't even know where their guild is."**

Erza nodded to herself proud her other was able to keep a hothead like Naruto in line.

 **Naruto grumbled and sat down. "Fine."**

 **Seemingly satisfied, Erza walked off. There were some things she had to discuss with the master upon his return, like how Naruto had dealt with Deliora by himself.**

Makarov noted to himself it would be an interesting discussion as books of Zeref were no joke no matter how weakened they were.

 **"Oh! You haven't gotten your mark yet Naruto! Shall I go get the stamp?" Mirajane asked, trying to lighten the mood with a change of subject.**

Everyone smiled at the gorgeous model who even in an alternate dimension was the mother hen to the entire guild. Mira smiled brightly in return.

 **Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, might as well get it now before I forget again."**

 **"Wonderful!" She chirped. "Now, where and what color?"**

 **Naruto thought about it for a second and then decided. He grinned widely and put his left hand out, palm facing down. "Here, and in orange please!"**

"Hmm it appears Naruto's favorite colour is orange." Levy whispered as she wrote this new piece of information in her trusty notebook.

'Geez is Levy-chan going to write every piece of new information in that notebook?' Lucy thought with a sweat drop.

 **"Okay, one guild stamp coming right up!" She placed the stamp on the back of his left hand. It glowed for a second before she took it off, revealing his mark.**

 **Naruto looked at the magical tattoo in awe. "Sweet."**

 **Mirajane clapped. "Welcome to the family!"**

Everyone smiled at this while Mavis had a soft smile knowing that this Fairy Tail had the same ideas and morals as the Fairy Tail she helped create.

 **'Family, huh?' Naruto thought with a sad smile and walked over to Lucy. "Hey, check it out." He said and pointed to his new guild tattoo.**

 **Lucy looked at the ninja's hand with wide eyes. "You finally got your stamp, and on your hand too!"**

 **Naruto grinned a foxlike grin. "Yup!"**

 **"What made you get it there?"**

 **Naruto's grin grew. "I thought that since you have yours on your right hand, I'd get mine on my left. It's only natural a team should match, don't you think?"**

 **Lucy blinked before smiling brightly. "Yeah."**

Lucy had a blank look at this reasoning while quickly turned to embarrassment as Happy started snickering.

 **Happy landed on top of Naruto's head. "They like each oth-"**

 **"Shut up you dumb cat!" Lucy yelled and began to chase Happy around the basement.**

"Geez! Stupid Cat! How many times does my other have to say it! She doesn't like Naruto that way!" Lucy screamed mad while Happy was more then Happy to tease her more.

'Sorry Lu-chan but based on the evidence it appears more then likely other Lucy will fall for this guy.' Levy thought to herself.

 **Macao and Wakaba walked over to Naruto. "So, you and Lucy huh?"**

"Hey finally we get some screen time!" they celebrated until Natsu dashed their hopes.

"Yeah you guys dont even do a whole lot here anyways." Making both men crash their head at the truth.

Meanwhile Lucy face was red and thought 'Why does everyone think other me and Naruto are together? That would pretty weird for her to like somebody so quick…'

 **Naruto looked at them and nodded. "Yeah. Now that I'm an official member, we can make an official team."**

Everybody head dropped at the guys denseness. Even Lucy who was adamant that her other did not like the guy was astounded at his level of denseness to innuendoes.

 **They both looked at each other and sweatdropped. 'Is he really that dense?'**

'That's what we would like to know?' the guild thought at the same time. Mavis merely giggled finding Naruto's denseness rather cute.

 **Naruto and Lucy were walking home from the guild.**

 **"Things have gotten pretty serious huh?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **Naruto sighed. "It sucks, but the master is right about not doing anything. I guess we'll just have to wait it out until everything goes back to normal."**

 **Lucy covered her mouth and giggled. "So you can be mature sometimes."**

 **"Hey! I resent that!"**

"You know what Lucy? The other you and Naruto do seem to act like boyfriend and girlfriend now that I hearing all these scenes." Erza remarked thoughtfully.

"She is scolding him as a friend nothing more!" Lucy declared ignoring the looks that said sarcastically said 'sure you are.'.

 **Lucy laughed. "So, you know how Levy-Chan's team name is Team Shadow Gear? What's our team name gonna be?"**

 **Naruto rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't know... it's gotta be cool though!"**

 **They walked up the stairs to the apartment.**

 **"How about Team Summoners?" Naruto suggested thoughtfully.**

"Wait a minute! Does that mean in your world Lucy is not part of our team?!" Natsu asked shocked while the rest of Team Erza looked at Mavis quickly.

"Honestly the team situation has never been fully addressed in my world. Everyone just goes on jobs with whoever they want and whoever is available to be honest." Seeing the team crestfallen expressions she addressed them again. "Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy you are a team here correct?" seeing them nod she continued "Rest assured your counterparts go on many adventures together regardless of the team situations and they care about each other very much." Mavis explained getting relieved looks from the team.

 **Lucy unlocked the door. "We both do summon things to fight with us, but-What are you all doing here!?"**

 **Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy were all lounged around the place. Erza sat at the table with a cup of tea.**

 **"Yo."**

 **"Welcome home!"**

"Guys seriously it is not cool for you to barge into my home all the time." Lucy sighed.

"So, does that mean we can do it sometimes?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not! Try asking before entering my home!" Lucy screamed.

"Sorry Lucy-san…" Wendy whimpered but cheered up when Lucy patted the younger girl on the head. Lucy knew of the team Wendy only went along with it because the others did it first.

"Lucy you have such a lovely home. Is it a crime for the rest of our team to enjoy it with you?" Erza asked calmly.

"I guess not… but you should really tell me before you enter… Lucy trailed off not wanting Erza to get mad.

 **Naruto walked in and waved casually. "Hey guys, what's up?"**

 **Lucy pointed at them. "Why are you all here- no wait… How did you get even in!?"**

 **Natsu gave her a dumb look. "The door, duh."**

 **Naruto chuckled. "Sorry, I told them about the key under the plant outside."**

"Oh Mira gave us a bunch of spare keys here." Happy explained. Lucy gave Mira a betrayed look who looked sheepishly. She had only intended from them to use them as emergencies but it looked like they took the privilege too carefree.

 **Lucy's eye twitched before she sighed in defeat. "So? What's going on."**

 **Erza put down her tea. "It's possible Phantom Lord might strike at us when we're alone."**

 **Gray nodded. "It probably won't happen, but Mira suggested we stay in a group for a while."**

 **Naruto nodded sagely. "That does make sense."**

 **"So everyone is having a sleepover today!" Happy declared cheerfully.**

 **Lucy walked towards the bathroom. "Alright, if it's just for one night."**

"You know with Naruto living with her there maybe other us didn't need to be there after all." Erza noted.

"Thank you, Erza! See?" Lucy gloated.

"Especially if there were alone they could do private couple things." Erza said with a mild blush getting a round of laughter around.

"Other Me would so not do anything like that!" Lucy said indignantly.

 **"Does anyone know why Phantom attacked us in the first place?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know why they would attack Fairy Tail in the first place.**

 **Erza shook her head. "Our two guilds have never been on good terms, but this is a first."**

 **Natsu grumbled. "I wish the old man would just let us blow them up."**

 **Naruto sat down on the couch. "Me too Natsu, but it can't be helped."**

 **The dragon slayer folded his arms stubbornly like a child. "He's just scared."**

 **Gray scoffed. "He's not scared Natsu, he's one of the ten wizard saints. They don't get scared."**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ten wizard saints? What's that?"**

 **The raven-haired teen sent him a strange look. "You don't know what they are? The ten great wizard saints are handpicked by the council for being the strongest on the continent."**

"As the guild turned to Gray with a such look. "Look other me still doesn't know he is from another dimension altogether k?" Gray said defensively as they turned back to the book.

 **"Strongest huh? Sounds interesting, and old man Makarov is one of them?"**

 **"Yes, so he isn't scared, it's just smarter not to fight."**

 **"If our guilds were to battle, it would be catastrophic." Erza added.**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are they really that strong?"**

 **"Their master, Jose, holds the title of a wizard saint and has the same amount of magic power as our master."**

"But no where near the same experience." Erza noted remembering how her master took down Jose with one usage of Fairy Law.

 **"There's also the Elemental Four, and Iron Dragon Gajeel. He's the iron dragon slayer."**

 **"Dragon slayer? Like Natsu?" Lucy asked walking out of the bathroom.**

Natsu and Gajeel took the moment to glare half-heartedly at each other

 **Naruto laughed. "So wait a second. If Natsu eats fire, then does that Gajeel guy eat iron?"**

 **They all thought about it for a minute. The thought of eating metal was a weird one.**

 **"...That's kinda weird."**

"Hey what's weird about that?!" Gajeel asked indignantly.

"For normal humans if they eat metal they break their teeth." Pantherlily replied drily.

 **"I wonder if it tastes good." Natsu wondered aloud.**

 **Lucy sweatdropped. "I doubt it."**

 **The Next Morning...**

 **"It sure was fun having everyone over." Naruto said while a smile on his face. "We should all hang out like that again sometime."**

 **Lucy yawned. "No way, I could barely sleep. Your snoring is bad enough."**

 **"I don't snore! …Do I?"**

 **She put her hands on her hips. "Like an animal! And having Natsu and Gray in the same room didn't help at all."**

Lucy was glad that rarely if ever did she have to sleep in the same room as Natsu and Gray. Most of the time she shared a room with Wendy and Erza while the boys had to deal with each other by themselves.

 **He put his hands behind his head. "But Erza slept fine didn't she?"**

 **Lucy stopped and thought about it. The red head did sleep throughout the night without any problems, unlike herself. She had either worn earplugs, or was one hell of a heavy sleeper.**

As Lucy and Wendy turned to Erza she gave a smirk but refused to answer the look with an answer.

 **The two walked by a park when they noticed a crowd gathering around a large tree in the center of the place.**

 **"I wonder what's going on?"**

 **"Let's go check it out."**

"This is-" Jet and Droy both said while Gajeel face had silent tears going down his face remembering his most shameful moment in his life.

"Gajeel, hey! You did not get a second chance in life to waste it remembering on the bad parts! The only way any of us gets to live another day is facing each day as it comes!" Levy shouted as she buried her face into the much larger man chest. The guild thankfully gave the couple who weren't a couple yet a moment to themselves and focused on the book.

Mavis smiled to herself seeing such bonds between guild members even former enemies. She thought to herself "It took awhile for Naruto to stop pranking Gajeel but even he has gotten past the day as well."

 **When they got close enough they saw what they were all looking at.**

 **Levy, Jet, and Droy were posted on the tree, the only thing keeping them from falling were metal shackles.**

The guild grit their teeth hearing about this scene despite having forgiven both Juvia and Gajeel for their roles in the this moment. It had left bitter feelings toward the former phantom Lord guild who was now disbanded. Laxus looked down sadly knowing he could've helped but was too arrogant at this time to help his comrades out.

 **Lucy gasped, mortified by her friend's current state.**

 **Naruto created two clones and ran up the tree to get them down.**

Levy attempted to defuse the situation by making a joke "at least the other fairy tail never have to worry about running out of people for any kind of job. Hehe.." which got a smile for her attempt despite the one being strung up.

 **At the same time, Natsu and the others showed up. "What happened to them!?"**

 **Naruto put them down onto the grass and the onlookers have sworn his eyes glowed red for a second.**

The guild as worried at the change while Mavis was both worried and sad knowing that without Kurama cooperation Naruto would have little to no control over his jinchuuriku powers at this point.

 **"Is this a good enough reason to fight, old man?" Naruto asked with a low, but even tone.**

 **The crowd moved out the way as Makarov walked over. He looked at the three victims and grimaced. "The can destroy our shabby old bar. But no parent can stay calm after seeing their children's blood."**

 **His killer intent flared, scaring some of the townsfolk. "This means war!"**

"The Magic guild may think us reckless for fighting back but it is one thing to attack a building, It is another thing to attack our members! I would go to war a thousand times more for any of my children!" Makarov declared getting an excited yell from the entire guild in agreement.

"It appears the Fairy Tail way has passed on nicely to this Fairy Tail as well. Congratulations." Mavis thought happily seeing how united this family was.

 **Naruto walked into the hospital room that held Team Shadow Gear. "How are they?" He asked his partner quietly.**

 **Lucy wiped her tears and looked up at him with puffy eyes. "They're still unconscious… I won't forgive this."**

 **He sat down next to her. "The others just left to go fight."**

 **Lucy stared at the ninja in confusion. "They already left? Why didn't you go with them?"**

Certain members like Natsu and Elfman were disappointed that the other Fairy Tail did not have one of its stronger members in the attack with them but more rational members like Erza and Makarov realized that it would be better not to leave the target-Lucy- undefended.

 **Naruto looked at her and smiled gently. "I couldn't just leave my partner behind, ya know?"**

 **Lucy blushed, then smiled back. So he waited for her.**

During this tense moment in the book nobody made jokes about Lucy blushing but certain members remembered to keep this piece of information for 'proof' that other Lucy liked Naruto.

 **Naruto stood up. "Shall we go?"**

 **"Go where?"**

 **He extended his hand and playfully rolled his eyes. "To help out our friends of course!"**

 **She took his hand and they left.**

 **Naruto scratched his head. "So where is Phantom Lord again?"**

With this seemingly random moment of idiocy the tension was once again broken. Mavis could not help but laugh as even though he wasn't here right now she knew that he could make anybody smile. It was one of his gifts that made everyone trust him.

 **Lucy sighed. "They have multiple guild buildings. But I'm guessing everyone went to their headquarters."**

 **Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Then what are we waiting fo… huh?"**

 **Water slowly started falling from the sky and Lucy put her hand out.**

"This is-" Lucy remembered staring at Juvia who stared back partly in shame.

"Wait if Naruto is with other me would I still be captured?" Lucy thought to herself as she didn't believe her alternate partner would just let Lucy get caught.

 **"Rain?"**

 **Naruto moved in front of her defensively, looking out in front of them with a battle-hardened expression.**

 **"Naruto?" Lucy said before the sound of wet footsteps could be heard.**

 **"Juvia brings the rain wherever she goes."**

Juvia looked down remembering how depressed she was in those days and hence why it was so easy for her to listen to Phantom Lord Jose and do all his commands. Even if she had any moral crisis's against her orders she would still do them at that point for the one person who showed her any kind of affection. Gray in a rare show of affection pulled in Juvia close to his chest getting a startled 'Gray-sama' as he showed he was with her now.

Mira, Lucy and Erza smiled knowing how much Juvia loved Gray. Mavis in the meanwhile was stuck in a quite a situation as she saw how much this Juvia loved Gray and knew her Juvia was at best neutral to her version of Gray. She knew she couldn't stop reading at this point and decided she would let things play out.

 **Lucy turned to see a lady with curved blue hair holding an umbrella. "What?"**

 **Naruto looked at the girl cautiously. "Who are you?"**

 **Juvia looked at him, then at Lucy, before she began to walk away. "Sorry, Juvia is interrupting."**

"EH?" The guild shouted not sure what to make of this scene.

"Juvia is your other thinking that my other and Naruto are doing something romantic?! Interrupting?" Lucy accused as Juvia shrugged her shoulders not quite sure.

 **The shinobi dropped his arms, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Huh?"**

 **The ground next to the strange girl started to stretch up and form a person.**

 **"Non non non. Bonjour with three nons!"**

 **Lucy hid behind her fellow blonde. "What's with these guys?"**

 **"Monsieur Sol." Juvia greeted.**

Elfman had a notable disguised expression remembering that this wizard tried to kill his older sister Mira. Mira herself gave a sad but encouraging look to Elfman that helped him control his rage. Most of the wizards knew what had happened could not fault Elfman for being angry. Lisanna was abit confused on the look shared between her two siblings who hadn't told her of this story.

 **"Juvia-Sama, you can't just walk away from our mission. "This mademoiselle is our target."**

 **Juvia looked back at Lucy. "Oh my, she's the one?"**

 **Naruto lowered his gaze. "Why are you targeting Lucy?"**

Unbeknownst to everyone Lucy had one thought "Father you were an idiot back then."

 **Sol tilted his head in an inhumanly way, unnerving the Celestial spirit mage. "Who might you be? My monocle has no information on you."**

 **"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the newest member of Fairy Tail!" Naruto claimed, showing his mark. "I'll ask you again, why are you targeting Lucy?"**

"Big mistake of Phantom Lord to not have any information on Naruto. He is going to kick your ass!" Erza said with a smirk as both Juvia and Gajeel could not but agree knowing that Sol would be no match for the strength Naruto Uzumaki had shown so far.

 **Juvia's arm morphed into a water blade. "He is of no use to Master Jose, shall I eliminate him?"**

The guild gasped seeing the usually gentle kind-hearted water mage they came to call one of their own threaten to ill somebody on behalf of Phantom Lord.

Juvia herself that maybe she would've done it back then as Phantom Lord was all she had but not now as she was a Fairy Tail member.

 **Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Are you from Phantom Lord?"**

 **"That we do! We come to say-" He was cut off completely when Naruto suddenly appeared in front him and decked him across the jaw.**

Elfman yelled in approval seeing somebody who threatened one of siblings get clocked in the face elt good for him. The rest of guild was once again impressed with Naruto's level of speed and strength even when he was not in the so called 'Sage Mode'.

 **Juvia's eyes widened and jumped back to get some distance. 'He's fast!'**

 **Naruto turned his gaze to the blue haired woman. "I'm not really into hitting women, but you guys hurt my friends, so don't think you're going to get off scot-free."**

Cana decided to pitch in "Cutie over there is kinda a smooth talker although it appears he doesn't get what his words actually mean." She joked while Gildarts started to get up. Cana quickly glared at him for being overprotective making Fairy Tails Ace to quietly sit back down.

 **Juvia stared at him for a second before she blushed a little. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry, I will leave at once." She said and scurried off.**

"What?!" the entire guild shouted turning to a blushing and confused Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't know! Juvia is sure she has only felt love or even attraction to Gray-Sama! Juvia doesn't understand what other Juvia is doing?" Juvia screamed as water started to appear in her desperation. Gray quickly calmed her down claiming that he knows that the Juvia here only likes him. This came to Juvia relief and the mages who didn't want the nice-looking room to be flooded with Juvia's tears.

 **"...What?" Shaking his head, Naruto turned towards the earth shifter.**

 **"Non non non! We will be back for mademoiselle Lucy Heartifilia-Sama, you miscalculation! Our client Jude Heartifilia-Sama really wants her back with three nons!" He began to sink into the ground. "My monocle tells me we succeeded somewhere else."**

 **With that he was gone.**

 **Naruto looked around to make sure they were really gone. He then walked back over to Lucy, who seemed to be shaking. The enemies must have scared her. "Are you okay?"**

The Guild cheered realizing that in the other world Lucy was not captured while Mavis guessed based on their reaction Lucy was captured in their world.

 **His words fell deaf to her as Lucy was lost in her own thoughts. 'It can't be him... he wouldn't care enough to do something like this... would he?'**

 **Naruto waved a hand in her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"**

 **Lucy looked at him and started crying. "It's all my fault, Jude Heartifilia is my father. He must have hired Phantom to get me back. Levy-Chan and the others were hurt because of me. I-"**

Erza interrupted Natsu to talk to Lucy. "We said this beore and we still mean it. You are one of us and we will never let you or anyone be taken or take guilt for things that are not you your fault. Understand?" Erza asked with the guild shouting in agreement.

"Thanks guys I know we are a family and family always trusts each other." Lucy asaid with a heartwarming smile.

 **Naruto cut her off by lightly chopping her on the head. "What are you talking about? Is it your fault for joining the guild you've always wanted to join? I'm sure I can speak on behalf of the others that no one would think this is your fault."**

"See Lucy Naruto gets it. He is a true fairy just like you are and we take care of our own!" Natsu decalred with Lucy merely smiling in return.

 **"B-but..." She sniffled.**

 **He pat her on the head and smiled. "No buts. Now let's go catch up with the others."**

 **She wiped her tears and nodded slowly.**

 **Naruto and Lucy had made it just in time to witness their guild retreating. Makarov had somehow been drained of his magic power, leaving the old man a sickening green. They brought him to Porlyusica, an old acquaintance of the master, and left him there to rest.**

Fairy Tail frowned while Makarov was disappointed at falling for such a cheap trick and having put his children in danger while he had to rest. The Thunder Legion still felt guilty knowing they could've helped end the fight if they didn't think they were above the 'weaklings' of the guild.

 **They were now back at the guild. With the master's defeat, everyone's morale had taken a big hit.**

 **"How are we going to beat Phantom without the master?" Someone said.**

 **"Is this the end?"**

 **Naruto growled and stood up. "What are you all, babies!? Look, I'm worried about the old man just as much as you are. But moping around and feeling sorry for yourselves is going to get us nowhere!"**

Elfman cried out "Naruto is a real man! Only men can make such inspiring speeches!" the females thankfully decided to ignore the latter part agreeing that Naruto made a rather inspiring speech.

 **They put their heads down, knowing what he said was true.**

 **The shinobi continued. "If we regroup and work together as a team, we'll beat those Phantom goons into the ground! We need to show the world what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!"**

"Fairy Tail is the number one guild in Fiore and we always will be!" Makarov declared with the entire guild shouting in agreement. Newer members like Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel and Kinanna smiled knowing they picked the right choice staying with Fairy Tail.

 **The guild cheered and immediately got to work.**

 **"Does anyone still need treatment?"**

 **"Someone go get the lacrima bombs!"**

 **Satisfied with his work, Naruto turned to find Erza smiling at him.**

 **"That was quite the speech." She said.**

"Indeed it was. It was exactly what the other Fairy Tail needed in their moment of despair." Erza noted with a proud smile on her face.

 **Naruto snickered. "I may be an airhead, but I have my moments."**

 **"How's Lucy?"**

 **Naruto looked over to his partner and saw that she was sitting at a table by herself. "She's pinning all of this on herself for some reason. Her father apparently hired Phantom to bring her back to him. Though I don't think that makes it her fault."**

 **The red head nodded. "None of us could blame her for this."**

Before anyone could say anything else Lucy merely said "Thanks guys."

 **"Right? I'm going to try and cheer her up again." Naruto walked over and sat down next to Lucy. "You know that none of us think it's your fault, right?"**

 **Lucy looked up at him and sighed. "I know, it's not that. It's just... I'm sorry."**

"You shouldn't have had to apologize for anything that happened that day Lucy. Phantom lord was just was waiting for an opportunity to start a war and even if your dad hadn't contacted them they would've started one no matter what." Erza said to Lucy who smiled back.

 **Naruto chuckled a little. "What are you apologizing for? You said it yourself, your dad's a douchebag. I gotta ask though, why didn't you tell any of us before?"**

 **Lucy looked down at her feet. "I ran away from home, so I didn't really want to talk about it. Papa hasn't cared for a year since I ran away, but he suddenly wants me back. He's horrible. Maybe if I just go back, this will all end."**

 **Naruto sighed. "You don't have to go anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it."**

 **He stood up and gave her a thumbs up. "I promise that as long as I'm here, I'll make sure that you can have fun with everyone at the guild without worrying about a thing! You love this place, don't you?"**

Lucy looked quite touched that somebody would make her such a promise even if it was to an alternate her. Mavis smiled fondly knowing that Naruto truly believed in those words and would spend the rest of his life honouring this promise. Makarov was starting to see why this alternate first master was so interested in Naruto.

 **Lucy stared up at him, her eyes tearing. "Naruto..."**

 ***Rumble***

 **They both looked around when a deep vibrating noise could be heard, and it was getting louder.**

 **"What's that noise?"**

 **Someone ran frantically down the stairs. "Everyone come outside, quickly!"**

 **Naruto ran out to the front of the guild and was completely befuddled at the sight. A giant building walking on six legs was slowly making its way towards the guild.**

 **"Ehhh!?"**

 **A large cannon made itself known and stared to glow brightly.**

Bisca sighed in appreciation making her presence known. When the guild gave her a weird look she quickly defended herself. "Hey I know it was terrible when it was used against us but that Jupiter cannon was one hella of a weapon!" The guild reluctantly agreed but was still annoyed that it was against them in the first place.

 **"This is bad! Everyone get down!"**

 **It all happened in a matter of seconds. Erza ran forward just as the cannon fired.**

 **"Erza!"**

 **There was a blinding light and a deafening sound. People were knocked off their feet. Naruto kept himself up by using chakra to stay grounded.**

 **When everything settled he and a few others ran over to the fallen knight.**

"Erza!" The guild shouted out remembering how worried they were when she tanked the blast using her Adamantine Armour. Despite their worry their respect for the knight was also shown as they knew without her taking the blast directly it would've destroyed the guild and a chunk of the town in one blast.

"I knew Red over there was powerful but I gotta tell you we not expecting her to take the blast and survive." Gajeel noted with Juvia nodding along making Erza confused on how to take this compliment.

 **"Erza! Are you okay?"**

 **"** **First Makarov, and now Erza has fallen..."** **A person speaking through a speaker from the walking fortress.**

 **Naruto looked towards the voice and glared. "Jose."**

 **"** **Give up Lucy Heartifilia now."**

 **The Fairy Tail mages yelled in defiance.**

 **"No way!"**

 **"Get out here!"**

 **"Lucy's our comrade!"**

 **Despite her wounds, Erza got up from Naruto's arms. "We'd rather die than give you our comrade!"**

 **Lucy began to cry again. 'Everyone...'**

Despite herself Lucy couldn't help letting a few tears out as well making Mira get up to Lucy cry on her shoulder. Natsu decided it was better to continue reading to distract people rom Lucy moment.

 **"** **Fine... Then struggle for fifteen minutes as we charge an even stronger Jupiter!"**

 **"Just wait right here. I'm getting sick of this guy." Naruto said and jumped onto the water before taking off towards the metal giant.**

"Still a pretty cool skill." Natsu said enviously still wanting such a skill to avoid taking boats again.

"Still not as cool as flying." Happy replied back childishly.

"Are we really talking about this?" Lucy asked not really interested in the topic.

 **"Naruto!"**

 **The ninja looked up to see Natsu and Happy flying above him. "We're going to stop Jupiter!"**

 **"Okay! I'll meet you guys up there!" Naruto said and watched as they flew straight into the cannon. That's right, the first thing they had to do was stop them from firing that canon again. Another shot from that thing and the guild, along with the town, would disappear.**

The guild winced knowing that such a statement would likely be true.

 **Climbing up to the canon, Naruto crawled through just in time to see Natsu destroy Jupiter's lacrima.**

 **The way he had just came in ripped off the wall and fell into the waters bellow. Naruto looked down with a look of relief. 'That was close...'**

 **"Okay! Now to finish off this guy." Natsu declared, pointing at a guy with black and white hair.**

 **The man took a fearful step back. "T-there's more of you? Fine! I, Totomaru of the Elemental Four, shall take you both on!"**

"Hate that wanna-be fire mage…. Lousy…. Stupid…" Natsu trailed off remembering how that annoying mage controlled his own fire to hit him with it.

 ***Rumble!***

 **The whole room started shaking violently.**

 **"What the heck?"**

 **The rainbow fire mage's eyes widened. "The master can't be thinking of doing THAT!? This room doesn't have a way to stay upright!"**

 **Naruto looked at the guy. "What are you talking about?"**

 **As if to answer his question, the room began to turn upside down.**

 **"What's with this place!?" Naruto stuck to the ground and waited for everything to stop moving.**

 **He watched as Natsu tumbled around like a helpless rag doll. "Urrrp...!"**

Natsu started getting pale making everyone think "That's kinda sad even reading about motion sickness makes him almost get sick."

Gray in particular remembered how Natsu got motion sickness from a rickety bridge Ultear repaired using her arc of time. 'Its kinda sad that even that almost made him barf'… Gray thought to himself.

 **When everything stopped moving, the blonde hopped down to what he hoped was the ground. "Can someone tell me what just happened!?"**

 **Totomaru looked at him and smirked. "It's now complete. This is our guilds most powerful weapon, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II!"**

"Teme…." Gajeel grumbled making the guild look at him in shock. "What? Look I worked with the guy. Didn't make him my comrade ok?" Gajeel growled making Levey smile.

"But you consider us comrades right Gajeel?" Levy said softly.

Gaeel blushed slightly and turned away. "Tch…" making the guild smile knowing behind his cool guy attitude he was at heart one of them. Juvia smiled feeling the same way. She knew none of the Elemental Four actually liked each other and only worked for Jose due his power. "Nothing like my real family in Fairy tail." She thought proudly.

 **Naruto looked over at his pink haired friend, who was on his knees suffering from motion sickness. 'Well he's not going to be fighting anytime soon...' His attention was turned back to Totomaru when he heard the man scream out in surprise.**

 **Totomaru's entire body was now completely frozen. Elfman ran passed Naruto and grabbed the enemy with his beast arm, then proceeded to throw him hurdling out of the building.**

"Huh same thing happened over here too." Gray remarked with Elfman nodding.

"Gray-sama does our mean our scenes are next?" Juvia asked super happy to have her first meeting with Gray shown in the book.

"I guess they should be if my memory is right." Gray nodded. Neither of them noticed Mavis deciding to look away and unbraid Wendy hair much to the little girl confusion.

 **Naruto shrugged. "Well that works. Hey guys, how are things outside?"**

 **Gray spoke first. "Not good. Everyone is fighting off Jose's Shade magic and now this thing just turned into a giant robot. We nearly fell off while climbing up."**

 **"But real men don't fall off of giant robots!"**

 **The room started to shake again. What was with this building, was it a fun house or something!?**

 **"I'm going to go see what's going on now." Happy said and flew outside.**

 **Gray kicked Natsu on the head. "You're so useless you know that?"**

"I am not useless!" Natsu yelled angry at Gray other self for saying so in the book.

"You kinda are on a train, a boat, or any kind of moving object." Gray and Lucy pointed out not at phased at how angry Natsu was getting.

"well if I am useless Gajeel is also useless!" Natsu decided to change strategy and blame Gajeel as well for having the same weakness.

"What was that Salamander?!" Gajeel growled getting into Natsu face.

"Well you suffer just as much as I do so if I am useless so are you!" Natsu said superiorly.

"Well at least I am only just recently got the motion sickness unlike you who I heard you had for years!" Gajeel retorted happy to see Natsu face turn into a scowl.

"It just means I am more powerful then you!" Natsu retorted.

"How does that factor in you idiot?" Gajeel asked mad at such a stupid response.

"It just does!" was Natsu brilliant response.

"Well how about the little pipsqueak? She has motion sickness just like the rest of us!" Gajeel pointed at the surprised Wendy. Who quickly started twiddling her fingers not wanting to get drawn into an argument with her two senior dragon slayers.

"Wendy? She isn't useless!" Wendy slightly cheered at this but the next words crushed her spirits. "I mean she is too cute be anything but useful!" Natsu said with a grin. Wendy knew in this case 'cute' meant small, petite, and tiny. She looked down at her own lack of a chest and started crying and running only to get caught in the first master warm embrace. As she fell into the master warm embrace Carla started yelling at the insensitive and rude Natsu.

Erza and Lucy were about intervene on Wendy behalf until the first master looked up at Natsu and Gajeel with cold murder in her eyes. She suffered from being called cute as well due her immortality keeping her body of a 13-year child currently. Her glare made both dragon slayers quickly apologize to the younger dragon slayer. As Wendy decided to just stay with the first master Natsu finally started to read again.

 **His only response was a groan.**

 **The shaking stopped and the dragon slayer jumped back up. "Oh! It stopped." He then turned over to Gray and shook an angry fist. "What was that for, punk!?"**

 **While they were arguing, Happy flew back in with a troubled expression. "Guys, it's terrible! This place really did turn into a giant robot and it's charging a super powerful spell that's going to destroy the city!"**

 **They all looked at each other and started to sweat.**

 **"We should split up and try to find this thing's power source." Naruto suggested and pointed up. "I'm going to the top of this thing and summon Gamabunta to cripple this thing. You guys find a way to stop the cannon!"**

"Another toad?" Erza thought remembering the name of the other toad and his ability to summon large toads from the previous chapters.

 **They all nodded split up to stop the building from leveling the city.**

 **Finding himself on top of the mechanical monstrosity, Naruto looked at the magic circle it was creating. "I still don't know much about magic, but even I can tell that thing is almost complete. I better get Bunta to cut off the arms."**

 **He was about to summon the chief of toads when it started raining.**

"Wait a minute… this was supposing to be Gray-sama in this scene?" Juvia realized making Gray blink in surprise as well.

Erza and Lucy were shocked too as they could tell this was one of the big changes that could happen if somebody was there instead of the original person.

 **"This again? Then that would mean..." He turned to find the rain woman making her way towards him.**

 **"Drip, drop. Hello again Mr. Sun." Juvia greeted with a neutral expression.**

"Mr. Sun?" the guild shouted in surprise. There were use to Juvia giving the uttermost love and respect to Gary but she never put a nickname for somebody else.

Lucy noted in that context it almost sounded like a pet name rather then a formal nickname.

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Mr. Sun?"**

 **The girl blushed lightly and pointed at his hair.**

Juvia paled realizing the symptoms of love due having the similar symptoms when meeting Gray. However she kept telling herself it didn't mean anything as all versions of herself ("except for the Edo version" a small voice remarked) loved Gray-sama and nobody else!

Gray was just more shocked he wasn't there in this fight.

 **Looking up to where she was pointing, he realized what she was referring to. "Oh, you mean my hair- wait, no! How do I stop this thing from destroying the town?"**

 **Juvia looked at him with sad eyes. "Juvia's sorry, but Juvia cannot say, please hand over Lucy if Mr. Sun wants it to stop."**

Juvia once again gave a guilty look at Lucy who gave a kind smile in return. Lucy had already forgiven Juvia in her role in her capture when she was allowed in the guild. Despite how much she thought Lucy was trying to steal Gray-Sama (despite both of their denials) Juvia did really consider Lucy a close friend.

 **The shinobi crossed his arms. "Sorry, but that's not gonna work. I told you before that I don't like hurting girls, but if you keep targeting my friends then you're in for a world of hurt!"**

Mira smiled despite the tension surrounding Juvia's crisis. She could tell that Naruto was a pretty chivalrous guy but still wiling to do anything for his friends.

 **Juvia blushed again and turned around, confusing the blonde again. 'It's happening again, this pitter patter in the chest!' She turned and looked at the confused boy, he was tapping his foot impatiently. 'I must make him mine no matter what!'**

"Other Juvia you must fight this attraction and find your true love Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted at the book insisting that these turns of events would simply lead other Juvia into Gray-sama arms where she belonged. At least that is what she believed. Gray didn't care either way as other Gray wasn't him so he couldn't care less if he ended up with other Juvia.

Lucy whispered to Mira "If my memory is right it doesn't appear that other Juvia has even met other Gray and yet our Juvia still thinks that other Juvia and Gray will up together. Isn't that a little insane Mira-san?"

Mira only winked and whispered back "The heart wants what the heart wants Lucy." Making Lucy utterly confused on what Miras thoughts were. As Gray awkwardly patted the even clingier depressed Juvia Natsu decided to continue reading on.

 **Running out of patience, Naruto spoke. "Hey are you okay? Whoa!" A sphere of water enveloped his entire body. He fruitlessly tried to swim out but found that no matter how hard he swam, he didn't move an inch. 'I can't get out! This is just like Zabuza's water prison jutsu!'**

 **She looked at him sadly again. "No one can escape Juvia's water lock. Good bye, Mr. Sun of love!"**

Juvia showed abit of sadness as even though she thought that other Juvia would still fall in love with other Gray, Naruto still appeared to be an all around nice person. "It looks it is over. Only Gray-sama Ice-Make magic has ever been able to escape Juvia's Water Lock magic." She said sadly.

Erza was not sure certain as other Mavis had such faith in the so called saviour and if the book was really about him it would end. Yet the book only appeared to just barely started judging by how large it appeared.

 **'What the heck is she saying!? Wait, now's not the time for that! I'm running out of air!' Naruto frantically thought of ways to escape and remembered when he was eaten by that snake during the chunin exams.**

 **He crossed his fingers. "** **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** **!" Clones started popping into existence around him, slowly filling up the water dome. 'I'm not done yet!' Was his last thought as he kept creating clone after clone. The water bubble, having reached its limits, finally burst and Naruto gasped for air.**

"Impossible!" Juvia gasped in pure shock. "Nobody besides gray-Sama can escape once they are trapped inside!" Gray was surprised at the different way Naruto defeated Juvia magic while the guild itself seemed not knowing what to think of Naruto's simple but ingenious battle plans.

Erza smiled being impressed that Naruto realized that he could not outlast Juvia magic so he simply overloaded it with sheer numbers.

 **Juvia's eyes widened in shock. 'He escaped the Water Lock!? Juvia was sure it was inescapable! Is this fate?' She thought, heart-stricken.**

Lucy looked at Juvia who was still shell shocked. While Lucy was still certain that other Lucy did not have feelings for Naruto she could honestly say it appeared other Juvia was getting at least a crush on Naruto.

 **Naruto fell to the ground and glared at her, water dripping down his face.**

 **'Why is he looking at Juvia with such cold eyes? Yes, this man is an enemy. Juvia must be strong! It is war!' Her eyes now determined, she shot streams of water at him. "** **Water Slicer** **!"**

 **Naruto ducked out of the way and threw a couple shuriken at the water women.**

 **The throwing stars merely passed right through her with a splash. "What the heck!?"**

 **"Yes, Juvia is made of the rain itself."**

 **"That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, this time catching her off guard.**

Juvia mouth was open in surprise at the honest and shocking compliment Naruto gave the other Juvia.

Lucy thought to herself 'Well if the other Juvia is like our Juvia she will take this simply admiration as a declaration of love…'.

 **"W-what?" Juvia was completely taken aback. 'He said Juvia was cool? He... likes Juvia? Love!?' Her head began to steam up. 'He said he likes me. He said he likes me. He said he-'**

Juvia kept shaking her head in denial while Lucy thought to herself 'thought so.' Lucy looked over a thoughtful Mira and thought 'it looks like Mira wants to play matchmaker. It would be nice if she played it with somebody besides me… Like other me would fall in love.'

 **"Hey watch out!" Naruto called out, snapping Juvia out of her thoughts. She realized she was now dangerously close to the edge. "Wha-"**

 **The building suddenly shook a little and she fell off. "Ahh!"**

 **Naruto lounged over to the edge and grabbed onto her hand. "Hold on!"**

 **Juvia looked up at him with wide eyes. 'He... he saved Juvia...'**

Gray still not being over concerned what the other Juvia ended up doing said out loud. "the battle is different but I guess the ending is kinda the same." Juvia was in a mess of emotions since this chapter completely warped her perceptions of what her other would do.

 **Naruto pulled her up and sat down. "That was close! What were you thinking walking so close to the end?"**

 **Juvia put her head down as the blonde scolded her. "…Why would you save Juvia? We're enemies."**

 **Naruto stopped talking and scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Well, enemy or not I can't just stand by and watch a pretty girl like you fall to her doom, can I?"**

"Naruto is a real man!" Elfman shouted out while Lisanna seemed uncertain of what to think.

"You mean he is a really player! I mean he says the right thing at the right time and doesn't even say it in an obnoxious way like Loke!" Cana corrected getting a depressed look from other men who Cana didn't really consider 'players'. Normally Lucy would defend her spirits but she agreed with Cana that Loke was bit obnoxious with his flirting.

Juvia mind was having a mental breakdown so she didn't know what to say anymore.

 **'Pretty? He called me pretty?' Juvia's mind was going in all these different directions when Naruto spoke again.**

 **"You know you're pretty weird you know that? You kinda remind me of someone back home, even if it's only that you're both weird. Though, I like weird people like you." He said and grinned a foxlike grin.**

"That's pretty cute since he is 100% honest with his thoughts but I guess somebody could take it as flirting as well." Mira said with a smile getting a nod from Erza. Macao and Wakaba merely grumbled about how pretty boys get all the compliments.

 **Juvia's mind overloaded and she passed out.**

"Yup same ending." Gray commented to a nearly comatose Juvia.

 **"Uh... are you okay?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in the girl's face. This woman really was weird.**

 **"Naruto!" Elfman and Mirajane were running towards him.**

"Nee-chan, Oni-Chan you are ok!" Lissana said happily getting smiles from both older siblings.

 **Naruto stood up and walked towards the siblings, meeting them halfway. "Mira-Chan? What are you doing here?"**

 **The barmaid shook her head. "A lot happened but there's no time for that. Is she one of the Elemental Four?" Mirajane pointed at the unconscious Juvia.**

 **Naruto shrugged. "I think so, she was pretty strong."**

 **Elfman pumped a massive fist. "Then we just need to beat one more!"**

"Other me. That is saying it like a real man!" Elfman agreed with his counterpart to nobody surprise.

 **"So the Elemental Four are this thing's source of power?" Naruto asked as they ran through the building.**

 **Mira nodded. "Yes, now all that's left is Aria, the wind."**

 **Elfman growled. "He's the bastard that drained the the master's magic power."**

Laxus growled in disgust making the guild turn to him in surprise. "He hurt Fairy Tail Master, he deserves whatever punishment he gets." Laxus said simply. Natsu smiled remembering similar words when they fought Hades and Laxus transferred his last remaining magic to him while Freed smiled knowing Laxus cared more then he was letting on.

 **Naruto nodded. He was lucky to have run into that Juvia girl then. "Where's Natsu and Gray?" There was a slight explosion and the building started rumbling again. "This place is really starting to get on my nerves with all the shaking!"**

 **"This must mean Abyss Break was stopped!" Mirajane cheered.**

 **"** **Attention Fairy weaklings. We have succeeded in capturing Lucy."** **Jose spoke through the speakers.**

Natsu growled making Lucy smile at his overprotectiveness. They had gone through many adventures and were the best of friends now.

 **The three gasped. "How did they get her!?"**

 **"** **Ahh! Let me go!"** **Lucy's voiced shrieked.**

Gajeel knowing that he tortured Lucy at this point was about to let down his pride and apologize but Lucy shook her head with the message 'Its ok. I have forgiven you too.'

 **"Stop it!" Mirajane screamed.**

 **A red aura started foaming around Naruto, making the Strauss siblings take a step back. "Naruto? What's th-" Their words stopped there as blonde's appearance changed.**

The entire guild held their breathe as Mavis illusion magic showed Narutos slowly transforming appearance.

 **Naruto's eyes were now bloodshot red and his whisker marks were thicker. His nails both on his hands and feet grew long and sharp. To put it simply, he looked possessed.**

 **"Naruto... that appearance."**

Everybody had a similar thought as Mirajane did in the book. They could not believe that the same guy was the one on the screen now.

Virgo decided to say what was on everyone mind. "Naruto Occhi looks like a mini demon now." Luckily nobody acknowledged the spirits words but Mavis eyes grew cold and hard for a moment.

 **One moment he was just standing there, and the next he was gone in the blink of an eye.**

Nobody could even comment on the speed still shocked at the guys new appearance.

 **The two just looked at each other worriedly.**

After a moment of shock himself Natsu declared "The End."

As the guild was still recovering Mavis decided to speak up. "If you thought that was surprising there will be a lot more shocking surprises ahead everyone!" Mavis said with a giggle. "Anyways I decided to have a little surprise before we read the next chapter! Juvia you will be the one most affected." Mavis declared seriously. She concentrated and there was a burst of light as a figure slowly appeared in the light.

 **AN: people seriously read my profile page! I update it with any news first!**

 **Ok I finished it in one day (Monday my day off), this was one of the smaller chapters so I could get through it easier. I will post sometime on Tuesday. Now I will have time to work on chapter 6 (the first big one) until Saturday and chill!**

 **Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Also my fave scene from this chapter was addressing the team situation in Fox Scroll. It was never addressed but I think I did the scene good. I also loved the banter I made for Gajeel and Natsu(I could totally see it). I hope I did Gajeel portrayal good as I feel these scenes would be emotional for the changed man he is now.**

 **Till next time! Ja Ne!**


	6. Family(read)chp6

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 6 "Family"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Ok based on reviews and PMs I am going NOT promise any longer 2 chapters per week. I get the feeling people would rather have a looked over chapter per week then a second chapter done in a day (just to post). Chapter 4 reviews speak for themselves after all.**

 **I will say this. The Fairy Tail cast may be as close as possible to their actual manga counterparts BUT just reading the book changes them. So they may have more exaggerated reactions but that is how I am writing it. I am not going to write it as if once the book is over the characters forget everything so they don't react at all.**

 **Now that that is out of the way enjoy FS Juvia first appearance! (she will refer to herself as Juvia-chan when talking and as FS Juvia in context.**

 **Reader-FS Juvia**

The bright light soon shimmered and the person inside revealed a female voice they were all too familiar with. "Naruto-Sama! Here is your ramen!" the female sang as the light dimmed. Every person eyes widened and in some cases jaws dropped as the light disappeared revealing Juvia Lockster but this one was quite different in at least one aspect. While the Juvia they came to know usually wore conservative clothes this Juvia wore something a bit different.

The new Juvia was just wearing an apron and the lingerie underneath and nothing us. This lack of clothes revealed that this Juvia was just as stacked as the one siting next to Gray and not afraid to show it. The reactions Mavis noted were fairly comical to her. Wendy had red face filled with embarrassment and jealousy as she kept looking at the new Juvia's barely covered chest and her own much smaller chest, Lucy looked annoyed somebody could wear something like that in public. Erza seemed thoughtful and amused as if thinking of how best to wear this new outfit herself. Gray had a minor blush as his eyes were covered by the Juvia next to him who looked absolutely outraged that somebody who looked like her was showing off her body in such an indecent outfit. Levy kept glaring at Gajeel as if daring him to look who luckily like Laxus uninterested. Cana had punched her father in the gut when he started drooling while Makarov, Macao and Wakaba had hearts in their eyes trying to memorize every inch of the new girl. A confused Asuka's eyes were covered by both of her parents who refused to look in that direction. Natsu meanwhile was sniffing in the new Juvia's direction with a confused look on his face.

It took a moment for the Juvia in the middle of the room to realize that she was not alone with Naruto but in a different kind of place filled with Fairy Tail members she had known. "Huh where is Juvia-chan and where did Naruto-sama go?" the new Juvia asked cluelessly looking around the room. She heard giggling and turned around to see the first Master Mavis Vermillion so she greeted her. This had the side effect of giving some lucky (or unlucky) people a view of her panty class backside. "Mavis-Sama where are we and why is everyone here? Juvia-chan knew that everyone was at the guild hall!"

Mavis was about to answer but seeing Wendy nearly pass out from embarrassment and certain men passed out with happy stupid grins from blood lost she decided to give the clueless water Dragon Slayer some more suitable clothes. With a wave of her hand new Juvia clothes turned into form fitting jeans and a blue hoodie which made her much closer in style to her counterpart.

"Juvia this is not the Fairy Tail you know. This is an alternate Fairy Tail guild where Naruto entered the guild and he does have a counterpart here. I have brought you here to read with them the adventures of Naruto within this book. This space time doesn't make time move anywhere else so you don't need to worry about people freaking about you are missing." Mavis basically summed to FS Juvia who eyes grew wide at the mention of a Fairy Tail without Naruto.

"Wait Mavis-sama if there isn't a Naruto-sama here why don't you bring over Naruto-sama here like Juvia-chan?!" FS Juvia demanded annoyed her alone time with Naruto was getting interrupted to do a reading without him there.

"Patience Juvia. I wanted you to meet everyone here first and I will bring Naruto in later." Mavis said calmly as the guild members started coming closer to meet the other Juvia.

However, FS Juvia was far less pleased. "Mavis-Sama you took away Juvia-chan away from Naruto-sama, you ruined our alone time, Naruto-sama doesn't even know I am missing and you are telling me wont even bring him here right now?!" Juvia screamed with every word getting her magic level to keep rising. Water started pouring around her taking on shapes like blades and massive waves. All members decided to take a few steps back as it appeared this new Juvia would likely attack anyone who tried to talk her right now.

"You must PAY DEARLY!" Juvia shouted as nobody but Mavis could see her face start to have dragon like features as she commanded the water to shoot towards Mavis. Mavis knowing of the collateral damage a pissed off Dragon Sayer could do quickly raised her hand and clenched. Instantly orange chains wrapped around a surprised Juvia causing her magical aura to vanish instantly and all the water amassed to instantly vanish.

"These are just like—" a shocked Juvia asked at Mavis who nodded. The Fairy Tail guild was not just shocked at FS Juvia level of magic power but at the chains themselves.

"Master are those chains like Hades?" Erza asked to Makarov still admiring how the chains caused such a massive aura to disappear instantly.

"No it is not. The former second Master used chain magic but his were gray and lacked the ability to shut off magic power. In the matter of fact I have never heard of any kind of spells that could produce chains like these from nothing with the ability to shut down a mages active magic." Makarov admitted shocking the entire guild.

While Mavis lectured a pouting Juvia the rest of guild had gone back their seats excited to see how this new Juvia would act like. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel shared a look 'did I small a dragon just now?' but they brushed it off as the scent disappeared when the chains appeared. Mavis gave the book to FS Juvia after the firmer promised to behave.

 **"Jose!" Naruto roared as he stormed down the hallways of Phantom's moving guild, coming to a stop when he came into a room with Natsu, Gray, and Erza.**

"Mavis-sama this is right after—" FS Juvia interrupted herself to look at Mavis.

"Yes, right after your first meeting with Naruto in the Phantom Lord War." Mavis said ggggling seeing Juvia go into daydream land about the meeting in her perspective.

After several minutes of Juvia happily daydreaming Erza had enough. "Look feel free daydream when you are not the one reading but please try to wait until after you are done reading the chapter." Erza said sternly. "It appears you are the Juvia from Naruto's word. What should we refer to you as since the Juvia I know is sitting over there." Erza asked while she pointed to the Juvia cuddled up to Gray.

FS Juvia woke up and looked at the Juvia sitting in the other couch. 'Wow other me has no taste. Really going after ice cold Gray?' she thought as she turned to Erza. "Fine Erza-san… You can call me Juvia-chan to help set us apart." FS Juvia said cheerfully.

Wendy meekly asked "Um… why would you want of us to call you Juvia-chan? Juvia-san?" getting the older girl to look at her.

"Its because that s what Naruto-sama calls Juvia chan!" FS Juvia said almost smugly at the confused younger dragon slayer.

 **They all looked at him in shock. "Naruto!? What happened to you?"**

 **Natsu sniffed the air. "You smell funny."**

"I wonder what he smells like?" Natsu piped up with nobody but dragon slayers able to appreciate how another person 'smelt.'

 **"I'll explain later, where's Jose?" Naruto all but growled at them.**

 **An intense wave of pressure hit them.**

 **Gray gagged. "What's this vile feeling!?"**

 **"My my, what a ferocious appearance."**

FS Juvia paused as the guild growled remembering the vindictive wizard saint while both Juvias and Gajeel felt some shame for having worked for this man. FS felt even more because it was under his reign she chose to attack 'her' Naruto-sama.

 **Naruto looked up and glared death at the man. "Jose! Where's Lucy!?"**

FS Juvia pouted as most of the guild thought 'yup it confirms it. The Other Juvia is definitely in love with this Naruto guy.

 **The guild master put a hand up. "Now now, no need to get impatient."**

 **"Don't play games with me!" Swinging an arm out, a red hand made purely of red energy extended towards Jose. The attack went right through him and his body flickered.**

 **"Naruto, that's just a Thought Projection! Be careful!" Erza warned.**

 **Naruto looked around for his target. "Show yourself, you bastard!"**

"Naruto-sama…." FS Juvia said quietly knowing how much Naruto cared for his friends and how much seeing Lucy captured had hurt his heart.

 **A bunch of dark human shaped figures came out of the shadows and latched onto the shinobi.**

 **"** **Shade Entangle."**

 **Their grip on Naruto increased tremendously, causing him to grunt out in pain.**

"Jose..!" FS Juvia growled making the guild abit shocked not used to seeing any version of Juvia express this kind of emotions for anybody but Gray.

Meanwhile Juvia started to think thoughtfully. "Is it possible that Juvia-chan really does the same kind of feelings for Naruto-san as Juvia feels for Gray-sama?".

 **The real Jose came out of hiding and chuckled. "Don't bother struggling, it will only make it worse." He said and watched with glee as his shadows strangled the blonde.**

 **"Naruto!" His friends sprung into action.**

 **The wizard saint extended his hand and ghosts began to swirl around it.**

 **"** **Dead Wave** **."**

 **He swung his arm towards the duo and a large purple beam completely engulfed their forms.**

 **"Gah!"**

 **They flew across the room and slammed into a wall, falling to the ground with a sickening crunch.**

Mira, Gray, Natsu and Elfman frowned remembering how useless they felt in the fight against Jose and it appeared that their counterparts fared no better against their Jose.

 **"Grrrr!" Naruto called upon more of the Kyuubi's power, gaining a complete cloak complete with ears and a tail.**

Seeing the demon like appearance appear even more vividly on Naruto the guild started to get worried but trusting the first Master sitting with them who looked more sad then worried they decided not ton say anything. However both Carla and Gray narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

 **Jose watched with mild interest. "Now, what is this malicious power you're calling upon?"**

 **With one final grunt, Naruto shattered the spell binding him. He then lounged at Jose, easily twice as fast as before.**

 **'Such speed!' The master wizard barely dodged the slash, escaping with only a minor cut on his cheek.**

Erza eyes widened as despite not being at full power she could not even land a slight hit against Jose while Naruto who appeared to be possessed already got one in.

 **"I'll have to play a little more serious with this one. How about this!?" Jose swiped his hand horizontally and the area around Naruto exploded. "I'm not done yet!" He continued to do this until he sensed something from underneath him.**

 **He jumped just as another red arm burst from the ground and tried to grab him. "Is that all you got brat!?"**

 **The arm retracted back to Naruto. He blurred towards the smirking mage once more.**

 **Ducking under a horizontal swipe, Jose charged another shot in his hand. "** **Death Wave** **!" The beam hit its target at point blank range and his smirk grew wider. What he didn't expect was for the blonde to explode in a puff of smoke.**

"A clone?" Makarov asked shocked that a seemingly simple technique could be used to trick even a wizard saint. Was there no limit to how life like these shadow clones could become.

Natsu said quietly to Lucy. "Man I would not waste all my power on a clone." While Lucy nodded her head thinking of how frustrating it would be to defeat your opportment only to learn you were fighting a clone all along.

 **"What!?" He whirled around but it was too late as Naruto thrust a purple sphere into his torso.**

 **"** **Vermilion Rasengan** **!"**

 **Jose's scream was silenced by the deadly attack's explosion.**

"Mwhaha! You get him Naruto-sama!" FS Juvia shouted happily to a mystified guild.

"Um… Juvia-chan?" Lucy asked deciding to add the honorific like the alternate Juvia wanted.

"What is it Lucy?" FS Juvia replied back with the same smile.

"Why are you so happy seeing Naruto beat the crap put of your old master?" Lucy asked nervously as the guild leaned in to hear her answer.

FS Juvia face turned serious and she replied. "Because anyone who would hurt Naruto-sama or any of Juvia-chan friends deserves a beatdown no matter who they are." This got a smile from the guild seeing FS Juvia had the same heart as any Fairy Tail member despite liking somebody else.

 **Lucy was propped against a wall by an iron shackle. 'If only I had my keys.'**

 **Ching** **!**

 **She flinched as another iron dagger embedded itself into the wall near her head.**

Natsu started growling only to be held down in his chair by Lucy who had already forgiven everyone in the Phantom Lord incident. Gajeel pretended not to care but you could tell he was secretly ashamed that he took pleasure from torturing a defenceless woman back then.

 **"Gi hi hi!"**

 **She opened her eyes and glared at the man responsible for throwing.**

 **Gajeel, Phantom lord's Iron Dragon Slayer, was messing with her like a predator toying with its prey.**

 **"I almost feel sorry for you all." Lucy said with pity in her eyes.**

 **The iron dragon slayer smiled wickedly. His arm morphed into a sword and proceeded to slowly walk towards her. "What was that girl?"**

FS Juvia was not pleased despite her rivalry with her Lucy they were still close friends.

 **A Phantom Lord member ran in front of him. "Gajeel stop! We can't kill her, the master said-"**

 **Wham!**

 **Gajeel backhanded the mage, knocking him out of the way. "Out of my way, I don't give two shits!"**

 **Lucy continued defiantly. "You all just made enemies of the strongest guild in Fiore!"**

 **"The only thing you Fairy Tail are good at is being weak!" He brought his sword up and struck down at her.**

 **Lucy squeezed her eyes shut. 'Naruto!'**

Despite it not being her there Lucy could not but pray that Naruto would save other Lucy as well. Erza guessing what Lucy was thinking quickly gave lucy's hand for support getting a smile in return.

 **Crash** **!**

 **A man flew through a couple of walls, and skid to the ground in front of Lucy. "W-what?"**

"It cannot be.." Makarov murmured as the guild put the pieces together.

 **Gajeel looked at the now unconscious mage with wide eyes. "Master Jose was defeated?"**

Everyone was shock as despite Jose being one of the weaker wizard Saints he was still a far cry above any novice or mid strength S-Class wizard. It was expected that their Master could defeat him being one of the stronger wizard saints but the idea that a newbie could knock out Jose was insane. No matter what skills he has shown so far he was not an S-class wizard.

 **He sniffed the air and turned towards the hole in the wall his master crashed through. 'What is this scent…?'**

 **Lucy looked where he was gazing and found Naruto. "Naruto-" She gasped at her partner's appearance.**

 **Naruto looked at Lucy and saw how she was bruised and there were knives sticking to the wall around her. He lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his crimson eyes. "Lucy... who did this to you?"'**

Normally FS Juvia would be jealous of all the attention her Naruto was giving to Lucy but she knew he would be willing to go this far for any of her friends. She also knew what drove Naruto at this point was borderline hatred not love and that made her sad.

Wendy and Lucy flinched seeing such a dark expression of a face of somebody they considered strong but happy. Gray recognized that look and knew it was the look of somebody out for revenge. Meanwhile Erza and Makarov shared a look of dread. Mavis knew eventually Naruto would get over these issues but not for some time so she kept quiet.

Gajeel had one thought "If this Crazy blonde could defeat Jose what is going to do to other me?" with some fear in his eyes.

 **Lucy didn't get a chance to say anything when Gajeel laughed. "That would be me. Are you the one who defeated our mas-"**

"idiot!" the guild including Gajeel thought. It was well known that you never admitted to hurting somebody friend especially if they were more powerful then me.

 **Bam!**

 **Gajeel was completely cut off by Naruto's fist carving into his face.**

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Natsu couldn't help saying making Gajeel glare at him.

 **Gajeel flew across the room and he caught himself in the air. Once he landed he barely had enough time to cover his arms with iron to block another blow.**

 **Now fully covered in iron, the dragon slayer roared and thrust his fist with all his might. Everyone in the room had to shield their eyes from the shock wave that came from the mighty punch.**

Under normal circumstances Gajeel would be cheering for his other self but even he knew he went to far in his time as a Phantom Lord mage. Plus judging lack of a pained expression from other Mavis and FS Juvia he had a feeling it was not going to end well for other him.

 **Lucy's shackle broke off the wall and she fell to the floor. When she looked up she gasped when she saw that Naruto had caught Gajeel's fist, his hand steaming from the impact.**

"No way… Gajeel-kun was a High-A class wizard and for somebody to catch his fist at his full power and not flinch is unbelievable." Juvia said in disbelief while FS Juvia stayed quite due to having a much understanding of Naruto's powers then anybody from Fairy tail here.

Erza started to worry that at seemingly random intervals Naruto power appeared to surpass S-class but he didn't seem have control over himself.

 **Gajeel gulped and began to sweat. "W-what are you?"**

 **He wasn't answered.**

 **Naruto brought his clawed fist back and rammed it into the metal man's stomach.**

 **"Guhah!" Gajeel fell on his knees and coughed up blood. How could this guy inflict so much damage on him through his iron skin!?**

Gajeel couldn't help but wonder that too. He always thought only another dragon slayer, a dragon or somebody with a denser body then him could actually hurt him while his iron skin was out but he guessed he was wrong. That kid could too with whatever weird powers he possessed.

 **Naruto kicked Gajeel in the chin and the man bounced off the roof and back to the ground. He then jumped on top of him and continued to beat him.**

"Hey that enough!" Erza said sternly seeing Naruto continuing to beat on a Gajeel who looked at the brink of unconsciousness. Even people who enjoyed fights like Natsu. Gray and Laxus could not but flinch seeing this one sided brutal beat down from a Fairy Tail mage.

"Well? Mavis-sama, Juvia-chan why are you being quiet? Are you telling me you actually approve of this senseless beat down? I get that Gajeel hurt that Lucy who is his partner but enough is enough!" Erza screamed at the stone-faced Mavis and Juvia. Erza looked around and saw levy, Wendy, Lucy (albeit a bit reluctantly) and Mira agree with her. Most of the rest seemed unnerved at this display while Gray had the look of remembrance as he did similar things to Natsu and vice versa in their fight during the Alverez war.

 **The Phantom mages cowered in fear as they watched their strongest member get pummeled. "M-monster!"**

 **Naruto stood up, palming Gajeel by the face and effortlessly lifting him off the ground.**

Now the guild actually looked afraid for other Gajeel who appeared close to death. As Erza was about to start shouting again FS Juvia merely shook her head and continued reading.

 **He pulled fist back for the final blow and just as he was about to finish the job, someone grabbed his arm. Growling and turning to look at who it was, his face softened when he saw Lucy.**

Not even Cana or Happy could make a joke at this moment seeing how relieved Gajeel and Levy was that somebody stopped Naruto before he went to far.

"That is the power of love after all." FS Juvia said quietly to Mavis who nodded. They knew despite romantic feelings being out Naruto truly loved his friends and at this moment his feelings for Lucy were strongest. Erza and Mira saw the conversation but could not make out the words.

Lucy was happy that her other stopped Naruto in time and for some reason seeing how relieved Naruto's face was seeing her unharmed made her heart flutter.

 **She was crying. It took her all just to stand, let alone hold onto his arm.**

FS Juvia smiled sadly as Erza turned to Lucy and said "Your other—".

"Please don't say anything Erza-san." Lucy said tiredly as her face was glued on her others battered form.

 **It burned. The corrosive chakra burned at her skin but she didn't let go. "S-stop... please... This isn't you..."**

Seeinf such a heartfelt expression on her other face as she cried holding onto a possessed Naruto made Lucy feel confused. FS Juvia smioed softly knowing that soon this Lucy could see her other fall for Naruto.

"Naruto-sama really does attract everyone to him. Not just Juvia-chan everyone. We cannot help ourselves to want to help him as he helps us." FS Juvia thought to herself with a smile.

 **The vile chakra began to seep back into the seal, and Naruto's features began to revert back to normal.**

The guild let out a sigh of relief not liking how the vile power made Naruto look and somehow, they could almost sense its evil intention despite it not actually happening. "Everyone is safe! They did it!" Wendy declared getting a pat on the head from both Erza and Lucy and a small smile from everyone else.

 **Seeing a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes, Lucy let go.**

 **Naruto dropped his crippled enemy and caught her. "Lucy... I... I..."**

"Geez the other you literally made Naruto speechless. Nice work Lucy you are on your way to hooking this guy." Cana grinned as she gave a thumbs up to an annoyed Lucy while FS Juvia resisted growling.

 **Lucy smiled weakly. She could already feel herself slipping away into unconsciousness "Let's go back... to Fairy Tail." Having pushed way passed her limits, she fell asleep.**

 **Naruto began to shake. "…I'm such an idiot!"**

"Geez that guy! I mean my other is clearly about to pass put and all her cared about was fighting until she stopped him. An idiot is right!" Lucy said trying to be mad but her smile said otherwise. Mira got a sly grin already sensing that Lucy original assumption about other Lucy and Naruto was starting to crumble.

 **"You're right, you are brat."**

 **Naruto turned to see Makarov sitting on some of the rubble. "Gramps, I-"**

 **The old man raised a hand and Naruto clamped his mouth shut. "We'll talk about it later." He then looked at the fallen Phantom mages. "You didn't kill them, did you?"**

 **Looking at them and seeing their chests move, if only slightly, the blonde sighed in relief. He had completely lost it. Anymore and he surely would have broken Fairy Tail's most important rule.**

This made Makarov smile as well as he jokingly said "well at least that brat saved my other from having to use a sacred Fairy Spell on a lowlife like Jose." Making the guild groan at his lame joke while Erza sighed in relief. As nice much as Naruto appeared she didn't think their guild would let him stay if he had killed anybody from another guild or not.

 **The sound of cheering could be heard outside.**

 **Makarov spoke. "Let's go. We've won."**

 **Naruto looked down at Lucy one more time before picking her up and following the master.**

Lucy seeing her other carried in such a state was getting confused vibes again. Could I be wring about Naruto and other Lucy?" she thought.

 **One Week Later…**

 **Naruto took a bite of his food. "I can't believe the stupid council questioned us for a whole week!" He looked up and saw Natsu and Gray competing against one another to see who could carry more wood. One of them tripped on a rock and they both crashed down, the wood beams buried them.**

"You are both idiots you know that? You should be working instead of arguing!" Erza lectured to the embarrassed teens getting a laugh from the guild.

 **The blonde laughed at them, slapping the crate he was sitting on. "Haha, you guys suck! I bet I could carry ten times the amount you had, and more!"**

 **Natsu's head popped out of the pile. "Oh yeah? Then do it!"**

"You tell him other me! 10X more yeah right!" Natsu cheered.

 **Gray's head came out next. "Hey, where'd you get the food?"**

"You made those mysterious lunch boxes didn't you Juvia?" Gray asked figuring it out after he found out how obsessed she was with him.

"Did you like it Gray-sama?" Juvia asked thinking of the possible ways he could declare he loved them and ask her to marry him.

"Well… I mean Natsu and Erza ate most of them and it was still moving and it had my face on it which was kinda creepy…" Gray responded awkwardly shattering her dreams.

The guild was watching this with interest except for FS Juvia who scoffed. This got the entire guild attention especially Juvia and Gray.

"What's your problem?" Evergreen asked rather proudly.

"Its nothing. Just seeing Juvia over there cuddling and flirting with Juvia-chan makes me want to vomit.: Juvia replied ice cold.

"What did you say? How dare you mock Juvia and Gray-sama love!" Juvia asked angrily while Gray edged away rom the angry girl.

"Gray isn't a bad guy like Jose but I honestly cannot see what the appeal of him is." FS Juvia started getting nervous looks from the guild as Juvia water rose as her magic rose. "He is fairly insensitive to how people feel, his magic makes things even colder, he strips for no apparent reason and made Naruto-sama think the worst thing ever!" FS concluded as she smirked at her angry counterpart.

Juvia could not believe what was happening! It was hard enough to believe there was a Juvia who didn't love Gray-sama but for that same person to mock their love was unforgiveable. However perhaps she was just confused so she decided to try convince this other Juvia the error of her ways.

"Juvia-chan should know that Juvia and Gray-sama magic go perfectly together." Juvia said with a strained smile.

"Ooh how original! Ice and water, I wonder who could've figured that out? Oh wait. Every restaurant in Fiore has that in glasses!" FS mocked with a smirk. "Naruto-sama is like light that shines for everyone he isn't cold and damp like Gray." Juvia finished with a smirk seeing the outraged look on her counterpart.

Juvia had enough and summoned massive amounts of water from her arms watching FS do the same. The guild was getting worried that they may get a flood while Mavis merely sighed. She quickly clapped her hands and both Juvia were chained to their couches with the magic cancelled out.

"Sigh… it is ok for you to love different men. It is only natural but what is not ok is endangering each other and the lives of everyone here. For the rest of the chapter I will read and will let you both go after the chapter is done! Any objections?" Mavis asked as the guild quickly shook their heads. As she got back to the point where FS Juvia left off Natsu whispered to Lucy "Both Juvia are scary huh?" who nodded her head.

 **Naruto looked at the pink bento box in his hands. "Oh, this? I sorta just found it after I woke up from my nap. It was probably Lucy, I'll have to thank her later."**

 **Natsu and Gray shivered when they suddenly felt an intense killing intent. "What was that?"**

FS Juvia was only a little annoyed now due to understanding both Lucy and Naruto's feelings but was disappointed that Lucy got the credit.

 **Naruto just looked at them, oblivious of what they were feeling. "What was what?"**

"Does anything romantic fly by this guy head?" Macao asked around with mostly everyone agreeing with him. FS Juvia quietly defend Naruto but nobody heard.

 **"Natsu! Gray! Quit messing around!" Erza scolded. She had requipped into a construction worker's outfit.**

"Same old Erza." Happy chimed in while Erza looked pleased her other was working hard just like her.

 **The rivals grumbled and began to pick up their mess.**

 **"What was that?" She growled challengingly.**

 **"N-nothing Erza!"**

 **"Aye!"**

 **Naruto laughed at their panicked state.**

 **Erza turned her attention to the laughing teen. "Naruto, you too! Stop eating and help out!"**

 **Naruto just looked at her pointed behind her.**

 **Following his finger, Erza saw that there were over a dozen Naruto's helping all over the construction site. Ignoring his smug look she sighed. "At least do something productive."**

"At least Naruto could not brag about it…" Erza sighed annoyed that once again Naruto had found a loophole.

 **Naruto got up and dusted himself off. "Yeah yeah. I was going to go find the old man anyway."**

 **"What for?"**

 **Naruto looked back at her and scratched his cheek. "Complicated stuff..."**

This got Makarov attention which Mavis worried as she knew the next part would be rough on some of this Fairy Tail.

 **She frowned. "I hope that you will share these... complications with the rest of us sometime? Or Do you not trust us?"**

 **Naruto sighed. "It's not that, it's just... I'm not ready to tell you all yet. I will though, I promise."**

 **Humming in approval, Erza left.**

 **Sighing again, Naruto went off to go find Makarov.**

 **"Now where is that old man... Oh right, the giant." He walked over and yelled. "Hey, gramps! Got a minute?"**

 **The giant looked down and shrunk back down to his original size. "Yo! Naruto my boy, how can I help you?"**

 **The blonde put his hands in his pockets. "I dreamt of a fox while I was slacking off and I wanted to tell you about it."**

"Fox? Could it be related to what happened to Naruto in his fight with Jose and Gajeeel?" Erza thought to herself as she remembered how Naruto vaguely looked like a fox when he gained a 'tail'. Makrov was having similar thoughts.

"Fox? What does a fox have to do with anything?" Natsu asked Lucy impatiently who shrugged.

 **The old man nodded. "Follow me, I'd like to hear more of this dream of yours."**

 **They walked to a secluded area and sat down at a bench.**

 **"So? You ready to share?"**

 **Naruto steeled himself and nodded. "Yeah… It all started on the day I was born. My home village was attacked by a giant demon fox. They couldn't defeat it because it was so powerful, so the current leader at the time, the Yondaime Hokage, sealed half of it into a newborn baby."**

**Before anyone could make a sound Mavis glare and magic power rose so everyone wisely decided to stay quiet and listen. However Carla could not help but voice her concerns. "Look I will say what we are all thinking. He could be dangerous. Don't look all shocked Tomcat!" Carla hissed at a shock looking Happy while the rest of guild seemed either shocked or looked guiltily at the ground. "Would it really be safe for the other Fairy Tail to keep him around? What if he loses con~~~"Carla continued only to get cut off by a war cry from a still chained FSJuvia.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!" FS Juvia screamed making the offended cat fly into Wendy arms seeing the blood thirsty look on the alternate water mage face. "Why do you stupid cats assume the worst of Naruto-sama even when he shows the best of himself every single day! You have no idea what Naruto-sama has had to go through every single day of his childhood. So Unless you want to drown you better keep your mouth shut!" FS Juvia screamed struggling against her chains. The guild was even more shocked to see such a reaction and looked at Mavis expecting her to admonish FS Juvia for outburst. However if anything it appeared Mavis looked like she was close to using magic to explode the snobby cat.

 **Makarov closed his eyes. "That infant was you."**

 **The jinchuuriki nodded. "Yes."**

 **The old man stayed silent, his expression neutral and unreadable.**

 **Naruto looked down. "I can leave if you want-"**

Carla was about to say 'good riddance' until suddenly tape appeared on her mouth from a furious Mavis. Carla expected somebody to help her but to her disbelief nobody even turned around.

 **Smack!**

 **Makarov smacked the back of his head.**

Makarov smiled knowing his other had made the right choice after all.

 **"Ow! What was that for!?" Naruto stopped yelling when he heard laughter. "W-what are you laughing for?"**

 **"Now why would I kick you out for something as silly as that that?"**

Despite the tension the guild began to smile again realizing how silly it was to fear Naruto for something as silly as that. Carla felt a little guilty for making such an assumpation but she wouldn't bring herself to apologize for brining up (to her) legitimate concerns.

 **Naruto frowned. "Silly? You saw what I was like while only using a portion of its power! What would happen if I lost control!?"**

 **"Your family would stop you." Makarov said with a serious tone, and Naruto's eyes widened. "I've told you once before, here in this guild we treat all of our guildmates like family. If one of us is in trouble, we help them."**

"well spoken other me! We are a family and Naruto is part of yours! I am sure something as insignificant as that detail will not change how we feel about you!" Makarov shouted out proudly with agreements from almost the entire guild except Carla who was too proud to admit she was wrong.

 **Naruto remembered what Mirajane said when he got his guild stamp. 'Family...'**

 **Makarov stood up and started walking back towards the guild. "Why don't you tell everyone about this... demon fox and see how they react. Then you can decide whether to stay or leave."**

Mira looked thoughtful as it appeared Naruto had thouhts similar to herself when she first used Take- over demon magic. The idea that they didn't belon anywhere because they housed a demon.

"Mavis-sama, Juvia-chan Naruto-san appears to have a good heart." Mavis said simply with a breathtaking smile confusing some of the guild on her reaction Lissanna and Elfman had an idea why she had this look and smiled softly at their older sister.

This made both FS Juvia and Mavis smile fondly "we know." Mavis replied simply.

 **Naruto thought about what the old man had said and smiled. 'He really is like the old man Sarutobi.'**

 **With a new plan developed, he ran off to go gather everyone up.**

 **Naruto was walking to his and Lucy's shared apartment, but he wasn't alone.**

 **"Why are you guys following me?" He looked back to see Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza walking behind him.**

 **"Because we're worried about Lucy."**

"Oh Geez this is when I confront my dad…" Lucy thought sourly.

 **Gray elbowed him on his side. "Or did you want to be alone?" He asked slyly.**

 **The blonde shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. Just don't be too crazy, I bet she's still a little sore from..." He remembered the burn marks left on Lucy's arms from the Kyuubi's chakra.**

Mavis looked sadly at Lucy who shook her head knowing that Naruto did not mean to hurt her other self.

 **Erza put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." She still didn't know about the demon sealed in his gut.**

 **"Hey, Naruto."**

 **Naruto turned to see an exhausted looking Loke. He didn't know the guy all that much, just that he was scared of Lucy for some reason. "Hey, you okay?"**

FS Juvia pouted as she did not like the flirty spirit. He hit on her, Lucy, Erza and Mira some of Naruto-sama closest friends. While she would rather be the sole person in Naruto's heart she knew that a lot of his friends happened to be girls who he is close to and she accepted that

 **"Yeah. Here, can you give these to Lucy?" He asked and tossed a set of keys to the ninja.**

 **Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh! I totally forgot she lost them! Thanks!"**

 **Gray looked at Loke worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay man? Were you looking for those this whole time, because I have haven't seen you around lately."**

 **The womanizer smiled weakly. "It's hard being a feminist."**

Lucy sighed "Yeah right." He may be reliable in a fight but any girl with a nice enough pair of legs and chest will get hit on. Poor Yukino.

 **Natsu snatched the keys from Naruto's hands and ran off. "Let's go see if Lucy wants to play!"**

 **Naruto chased after him. "Hey! Remember what I told you!?" He turned back and waved. "Thanks, Loke! I owe you one!"**

 **Erza and Gray ran after them.**

 **Natsu opened the front door. "Lucy! How's it going!?" He yelled, Happy mimicking him.**

 **No one answered. "Huh? She's not here."**

 **Everyone else walked in. "She's not?"**

 **Naruto knocked on the bathroom. "Lucy? You in there?" When no one answered, he opened the door and found no one. "Not here either."**

 **"Where's Lucy!?" Happy cried out and opened a cabinet. "Wah!" A bunch of letters fell and piled onto him.**

 **Natsu picked up the letters and read some of them. "These are letters to her mom."**

 **Gray looked at Naruto. "Did you know these were here?"**

 **The blonde shook his head. "That area is off limits for me. She gets mad whenever I try to read her stuff."**

"I should be! Its my personal stuff. Roommate or not it has private thoughts and feelings in them." Lucy grumbled while Natsu and Erza looked like it wouldn't be a big deal either way. Wendy was curious what Lucy-san would write but knew it wasn't any of her business.

 **"Guys."**

 **They turned to see Erza holding a piece of paper.**

 **"What's that?" Naruto asked.**

 **"I'm going home." She read, shocking all of them.**

 **"She went home!?"**

 **"She probably still feels responsible!"**

 **Naruto dashed out the door.**

 **"Naruto?"**

 **A couple seconds later, he came back. "Do you guys know where Lucy used to live?"**

 **They all sweatdropped.**

"Oh Naruto-sama…." FS Juvia sighed while Mavis giggled.

"I swear this kid maybe one of the most powerful people I heard about but he is definitely still a kid at heart." Wakaba noted with some of the older members nodding along.

 **Lucy walked through the hallways of the Heartifilia mansion. "Are you sure you don't want to change before seeing your father?" One of the maids asked her.**

 **She shook her head. "No, I won't be long."**

 **Stopping in front of the large doors to her father's study, she took one final breath before opening the doors. "Hello, father."**

Team Erza looked worriedly at Lucy knowing how tense her relationship with her father was before his death in the 7 years they were asleep. Lucy smiled gratefully at them and Mavis took this as a sign to continue to read.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruto and the rest were running towards the giant mansion just as Lucy was walking out of it.**

 **Lucy looked up and was surprised to see a crying Happy fly into chest. "What are you guys doing here!?"**

 **Naruto stopped in front of her and pulled out the note she left. "We found this note and thought you weren't coming back."**

 **She looked at the note before laughing.**

 **They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What's so funny?"**

 **She wiped a stray tear before answering. "I just came here to visit my mother's grave."**

 **"Ehhh!?"**

"Funny how the other you didn't mention that the entire town and mountain range was technically your home." Happy teased. "maybe the other you doesn't want Naruto to think you are a rich snob?" He continued making Natsu laugh while Lucy got annoyed again.

"Of course not! Why would she?" Lucy screamed.

 **"Naruto stop pouting, you're acting like a child."**

 **Lucy got no response.**

 **"Look, I'm sorry, I should have left more than just a note."**

 **Nothing.**

 **'Honestly, this boy is such a child…' Lucy thought with a sigh. Though knowing he was so worried about her made her kinda happy. "Wanna go get some ramen at the guild?"**

Lucy once again started to think that maybe other Lucy wasn't just having friendly feelings towards her fellow blonde….

Mavis looked at FS Juvia expecting her to make a scene only to see her look at Lucy questionably.

"I guess Juvia really has accepted that Naruto's heart is filled with more one person." Mavis smiled.

 **Naruto's ear twitched. "...Can we get miso ramen?"**

 **Bingo.**

 **Lucy shook her head in amusement. "Sure."**

 **Naruto and Lucy walked up the construction site of the guild and heard Mirajane yelling. "We can all finally take jobs again! Thank you all for your hard work!"**

 **The guild members cheered.**

The guild also cheered happy for these little moments of peace where they could be a regular guild and just take jobs. Team Erza was particularly pleased as they always seemed to get mixed up in some kind of trouble.

 **Naruto looked at his partner. "Hey wanna take on a job? It's been a while since the last one."**

 **Lucy sat on one of the stools. "Not today, I'm still sore from Aquarias' butt whooping."**

 **Naruto chuckled. "Not gonna lie, that was pretty funny. Is she always like that?"**

 **"It probably would have been worse if you weren't there." Lucy said and shivered.**

"Well there is one piece of good news. Aquarius thinking the other me and Naruto like each other makes her more amused then mad…." Lucy said drily making the guild laugh.

 **Mirajane walked over to them. "Hey you two. Are you going to do a mission today?"**

 **Naruto sat down next to Lucy. "Not today Mira-Chan, but can I get some miso ramen please?"**

"Mira-san should just let me make all of Naruto-sama ramen." Juvia whined getting an amused look from Mavis and confused look from everyone else.

 **She giggled. "Of course, just give me a minute." Before she could leave they heard a crash behind them.**

 **"I dare you to say that again!"**

"Laxus…" Makarov sighed knowing where this was going.

"Looks Gramps I know I was a jerk and had no right saying all that crap ok?" Laxus mumbled back still not pleased about his past behaviour.

 **"Erza?" Naruto saw the redhead talking to a tall blond man with a scar going down his right eye. "Who's that?"**

 **"Oh yeah, you didn't see him because you left with Mystogan. That's Laxus, one the strongest members in our guild." Mirajane explained.**

"Not as strong as Naruto-sama but still pretty powerful." Juvia whispered so only Mavis could hear.

 **"Then I'll say it again. Our guild doesn't need weak members." Laxus said smugly.**

 **Naruto already didn't like this guy.**

"You tell him!" Natsu growled as despite respecting the new Laxus he hated the old one.

 **"You bastard." Erza growled.**

 **The tall man pointed at Levy, Jet, and Droy. "I heard you were beaten up by Iron Dragon Gajeel. Pathetic!"**

Gajeel growled at yet another reminder of his worst mistake only for Levy to give him a comforting look. Laxus sighed knowing he deserved every bit of hate towards his past self.

 **Lucy frowned as she watched her friend get badmouthed. "How mean."**

 **Laxus turned to Lucy and sneered. "Well if it isn't the princess who caused all of this herself."**

 **Naruto got up and got right into his face. "Hey, back off."**

 **Laxus smirked. "Oh, sorry if I offended your girlfriend. What was your name again newbie?"**

Mavis merely said "Its going to past over head so don't worry about things getting weird Lucy…" getting a nod from FS Juvia. Lucy looked conflicted at that.

 **The tension was intense and some of the guild members unconsciously took a step back.**

 **Erza grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Stop, he isn't worth it."**

The guild sighed in relief as they wouldn't want 2 power houses to fight in the ruined guild hall.

Mavis smiled knowing that Naruto prob resected Erza the most out of the guild seeing her wisdom as something needed.

 **Naruto stared at Laxus for another second before turning away.**

 **"Hah! It's disappointing that you have to be protected by women, and here I thought you might be worth something!"**

Everyone stared at laxus who gave an 'I knew I was a jerk ok?' look.

 **Naruto growled but sat back down.**

 **Laxus turned and started walking away. "Once I take over this guild, I'll make all the weaklings disappear!" He laughed and walked off.**

Even the Thunder Legion could not honestly say they were proud of the man Laxus was back then.

 **Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That was tense. At first I thought you two were going to go for each other's throats."**

 **Naruto grunted. "Him, become the next master? Don't make me laugh!"**

"He's right. I don't deserve to be the master after what I did." Laxus said sadly.

Natusu shouted "look we get you screwed up but that was in the past! We should be focusing on the future ok?" getting a small smile in return from Laxus.

 **"It's actually quite possible." Mirajane said sadly.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Because Laxus is the master's grandson."**

 **"Ehhh!?"**

 **Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "How could someone like that be that old man's grandson!?"**

Mavis decided to chime in. "I know it looks like Naruto really hates the other you laxus but I will tell you this after awhile he forgives you like everyone else. He really cant hate anybody to be honest." This made certain members smile.

 **Erza walked over to them. "That's why you should just avoid him all together. Here, I have an idea. Let's take on a mission." She handed Naruto a mission request.**

 **"Destroy and illegal magic school?" He read.**

 **Erza nodded. "Yes, Natsu and Gray will come too."**

 **The two rivals glared at each other.**

 **Naruto looked at Lucy, who nodded happily. "Okay, we're in."**

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Wendy said getting a nod from Lucy. It appeared all of their teammates had little to no self control in destroying everything.

 **"Why do you guys have to be so destructive!" Lucy yelled.**

"Oops?" Natsu said when Lucy glared at him.

 **Naruto scratched his cheek. "It couldn't be helped; the enemy was about to activate a bomb."**

 **"You probably did more damage than the bomb would have!" She huffed and sat down. "And because of that, we don't have enough money for this month's rent."**

"You called it and bye bye rent…" Lucy whined getting a sympathetic look from levy and Wendy.

 **"S-sorry…" Naruto said before he suddenly stood up.**

 **"Naruto?"**

 **"Sorry, I just remembered I had some things to do. I'll be back in a couple of days."**

 **Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Couple of days!? What things are you doing!?"**

 **Naruto waved her off and ran off. "See ya!"**

 **Lucy pouted as she watched her partner run off. 'Just what is he up to?'**

"Other Me and him don't have to do everything together!" Lucy shouted before the teasing could happen.

 **Stepping off the carriage Naruto read the job description again.**

 _ **Mysterious Destruction In Jungle**_

 _ **Please Investigate**_

 _ **400,00 Jewels Reward**_

"Another exclusive job for Naruto and a demon slaying one."Erza noted getting an excited cheer from Natsu.

 **"If I do this solo, I'll get enough money for rent and maybe even a challenge!" Naruto**

 **"You best be careful out there kid, there's a terrifying beast in this area." The carriage driver warned.**

 **Naruto grinned. "Don't worry, I'm a trained ninj- er... mage! I can take care of myself."**

"Nice catch." Mira said as everyone laughed at his near slip up.

 **The driver shrugged indifferently. "If you say so."**

 **Thanking the man, he waited till he was out of sight before he jumped into the trees.**

 **"Man, I missed doing this!" He said to himself as he jumped from branch to branch. The first thing he had to do was look for a sign of where the beast could have been.**

 **Naruto continued this way of travel until he spotted an unnatural looking clearing. 'What do we have here?'**

 **Hopping down, he spotted scorched trees, shattered boulders, and giant claw marks in the dirt.**

 **"Whatever did this must be massive!" Sitting down in a meditative position, he began to call upon natural energy. Opening his now toad-like eyes he began to sense for anything.**

 **'Hm... nothing but wildlife...'**

 **He got up and jumped back into the trees. 'Better go somewhere higher for a better look.'**

 **Stopping at the foot of a nearby mountain, he jumped onto the side and began to climb it. Once he reached the top, he looked around for anything suspicious. But all he found was a gorgeous bird's eye view of the place. "What a view!"**

 **The whole jungle could be seen from where he was. He noticed some of the trees were shaking violently in the distance. 'Got you.'**

 **Naruto jumped from his post and began to descend back to the earth. Crashing through the leaves, he grabbed onto on the branches and swung off of it. He landed on a nearby tree and began to travel in the direction he saw the trees moving.**

 **Once he got closer, he felt a familiar feeling. 'This feeling, it's just like those demons…'**

Gray decided not to say anything figuring his hatred of demons had caused enough damage already.

 **He then began to hear something. It almost sounded like... "Someone's screaming!"**

 **Picking up the pace, Naruto finally reached his destination, and what he saw surprised him.**

 **A fifty-foot white tiger stood over a broken horse carriage. What surprised him the most were the two tails swinging back and forth behind it.**

Erza narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Mavis who refused to meet her eyes. "This cannot be a coincidence.." Erza thought as Natsu started raving on how cool the demon looked.

 **"Somebody, help!" He was drawn out of his thoughts by the panicked scream. Running towards the beast, he crossed his fingers and created a group of Shadow Clones. "Hey! Ugly!"**

 **The beast looked over in his direction and snarled.**

 **"Pick on somebody your own size!"**

 **"You overgrown hairball!"**

 **The tiger turned away from the carriage and started walking towards the clones. While the clones distracted it, the real Naruto snuck around. There was an old lady holding an unconscious man in her arms.**

 **"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked, nearly shocking the woman out of her skin.**

 **She quickly got over her surprise and pleaded. "Please, help us! We were just taking our stock through this trail and that thing appeared out of nowhere and ate our horse!"**

The Guild looked happy as it appeared that this demon didn't destroy a town like the other demon Naruto faced.

 **Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He felt the memories of his Shadow Clones enter his mind. Looking over the crashed carriage he saw the two-tailed tiger walking towards them again.**

 **Turning back to the merchants, he created two more clones. "These guys are going to take you to safety."**

 **She nodded gratefully. "Oh, thank you! Please be careful dear!"**

 **Naruto jumped over the carriage and slammed a nature chakra enhanced fist into the beast's nose.**

 **"** **Grawrrrr!"** **It roared in surprise.**

"Nice hit!" Natsu cheered as Gray decided to cheer as well.

 **"I'm not done yet!" He jumped onto it's back and started wailing on it, though he had to jump off when the tiger's fur burst into white flames. "Whoa!"**

That's definitely something new." Makarov noted not hearing of demons producing white flames from their bodies.

 **He dodged a swipe and jumped back to get some space. "I think it's time we ended this." Summoning two clones, Naruto put out his hand. While the clones did their job, he noticed something. His replicas didn't have guild marks on their hands like he did. 'That's interesting...'**

That got a confused look from the guild as his clones appeared so life-like nobody could tell them apart. So why did something like a guild mark not appear on his clones? Levy was scribbling like crazy with all the new information I her trusty notebook.

 **They popped when the attack was complete and he hurled it at his enemy. The giant tiger tried to slash at the Rasenshuriken but it cut right through its arm and hit true.**

 **Boom!**

 **Naruto watched the giant blue explosion of tiny wind blades. 'I can never get over how crazy this technique is…'**

 **He then walked over when it was finished and checked to see if it was over. Kicking it once and getting no response, he assumed the demon was dead.**

"That attack is OP but that is how we do it in Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted getting shouts of agreement.

 **Sitting down, he closed his eyes and drifted into his mindscape. When he opened them again, he found himself in a familiar sewer.**

 **Walking down the seemingly endless hallways, he knew exactly where to go.**

 **Entering a large room, he looked at the enormous bars that were held shut by a single tag.**

 **Giant, bloodshot red eyes opened and peered down at him.** **"It's about time you came to see me, human."**

The entire guild froze up except Mavis And FS Juvia.

"Mavis-sama he can actually talk to the demon inside of him?" Mira asked nervously as her magic made the demons just a part of her no longer individuals with wills anymore.

"Yes but it is safe. Ninjas use different techniques and these demons are different then the demons you are faced with." Mavis assured the model although was careful to leave certain details out. This made the guild more at ease.

 **Naruto just looked up at the giant fox. "I got a couple questions to ask."**

 **The Kyuubi snorted.** **"You have some nerve to barge in here and demand from me. Very well, ask."**

 **"What do you know about all of this? This dimension, these demons like the one I just defeated. You've lived for a long time, surely you know something."**

 **The fox grunted.** **"Yes, in my years I have learned a vast amount of knowledge. Too much for your feeble mind to even comprehend."**

"How rude." Mira said drily seeing how much more emotions and attitude this fox inside Naruto appeared to have. It was not mindless like most of the guild believed it was. This actually settled some of the doubts certain members had about Naruto. As if he could talk to the demon inside of him it meant that they were in face two different beings.

 **A tick mark grew on Naruto's head. "Are you going to tell me anything, or am I just wasting my time you stupid fox!"**

 **He got a laugh as a response.**

 **"** **I'll tell you one thing, you've just stepped into a deep load of-"**

 **Naruto didn't even bother listening to the rest and left his mindscape.**

 **Sighing, he stood up and dragged his prize towards the nearest town.**

"The end" Mavis finished releasing the magic chains on both Juvias. Juvia decided to cuddle back with Gray who shrugged used to this. FS Juvia stretched for abit before sitting back down. With a sigh she made the tape vanish from Carla mouth who chose to be quiet.

 **AN: I hope I got some good reactions and I do read all reviews but I will be honest and say I am going to change every aspect to fit ever single person critism. I am doing my best.**

 **I have decided not to promise 2 chapters a week for less stress although that doesnt mean I wont post a second chapter if I have it ready. One per week for sure though! Not much else to say.**

 ****PS: Had a really big scene written for the canon FT reading about the reveal that Naruto Has a "demon" inside of him but decided to cut it out altogether. I know it would incite flames so yeah.**

 **FS Juvia is abit meaner then her actual self but this is mainly since she is away from Naruto right now.**


	7. A Vacation? Nope!(read)chp7

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 7 "A Vacation? Nope!"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: I was pretty happy people enjoyed chapter 6. Sorry forgot to put my fave part from chapter 5. I will put both chapter 5 and 6 here.**

 **Fave chapter 5 moment-me adding that the team situations in fox scroll isn't very specific (I felt that it needed to be said that basically everyone does their own jobs are friends)**

 **Fave chapter 6 moment-honestly it was the FS Juvia moments-either her first arriving in almost nothing but an apron or her claiming "ice and water is everywhere" was super fun!**

 **This chapter is shorter so not as exciting but fun still!**

 **Reader-canon Juvia Lockster**

After the excitement of last chapter Mavis held the book up for somebody to read. Juvia decided to take the book to everyone surprise. Juvia sighed "Look Juvia just wants to read this chapter to see why my other is so enamored with this Naruto-san ok?". This got understanding looks from the guild and a smirk for Fs Juvia.

"Um Mavis-Sama?" Wendy asked timidly.

"Yes Wendy-chan?" Mavis asked with a smile.

"If its not too much trouble could you please remove the tape from Carla mouth? I promise she won't say anything like that again." Wendy asked while Carla looked grumpy but nodded.

Mavis thought it over for a moment and nodded. "Be warned Carla-san if you ever make a comment like you did last chapter I cannot promise your safety from Juvia-chan you understand?" Mavis stated with a dark glare. Carla whimpered and nodded quickly as with a casual wave the tape disappeared.

"Man I hope Carla doesn't say anything insensitive." Happy whispered.

"Wouldn't hold you breathe Happy… She seems to take anything directed towards Wendy personally and I can only assume she will show up some time in the story." Lucy whispered back drily.

 **A crowd was gathering where Naruto dragged the demon he slayed. Though it was to be expected. It wasn't every day you saw a teenager dragging a giant tiger into town.**

 **"Is it dead?"**

 **"Who is that guy?"**

 **"I heard he's from Fairy Tail!"**

This got a smile from the guild happy that their reputation was well known even towards some of their newer members.

 **Smiling at their astonishment, Naruto spoke with the mayor. "I believe this is the cause of the destruction in the jungle?"**

 **Giving a shaky nod, the mayor handed him a large envelope. "Y-yes, I believe so. Here, this is for you. You've well earned it."**

"Woo another month of rent paid!" Lucy cheered while Levy smiled happily.

"Um Lucy-san… You sound a bit exploitive and lazy whenever you cheer for Naruto-san paying for both of your rent…" Wendy remarked as the guild gave her teasing looks.

Lucy immediately blushed and apologized. Meanwhile FS Juvia was thinking 'Hmpth! If Naruto-sama and I lived together he would never have to worry about rent! Curses! Fairy Hill and their stupid rule about only women tenants! Why must fate be so cruel!' FS Juvia had the same look Juvia did when Juvia was thinking about Gray so the guild sweat dropped thinking the new girl was having a ridiculous daydream.

 **Taking the package and sealing it into a storage scroll, he thanked the man and turned to leave.**

 **"COOOOOLLL!"**

"Not this guy!" Natsu whined already annoyed as Jason typically wrote articles in such a way that highlighted his destructive methods.

"You could be a bit nicer as he was my boss for a year while the guild the was shut down." Lucy pouted getting a quiet insincere apology from Natsu.

Meanwhile FS Juvia was blushing and fuming remembering about the articles about her Naruto-sama with many girls by his side and not just her! Meanwhile Mavis just smiled amused about the articles.

 **"Huh?"**

 **A blonde man ran up to him holding a notebook.**

 **Naruto pushed him away to get some much-needed space. "Whoa man, too close!"**

 **"Are you the rumored new member of Fairy Tail?" He asked eagerly.**

 **"Y-yeah." The ninja answered hesitantly.**

 **"COOL!"**

 **Naruto took a step back from the strange guy. "Um... who are you?"**

 **"I'm Jason, a reporter for Weekly Sorcerer Magazine! What is your name?"**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki-"**

Mira sighed and admitted "Sometimes Jason is a bit much especially towards new people." As even she sometimes felt he asked questions a bit too quick for her taste. This got a nod from the rest of the guild.

 **"COOL! What kind of magic do you use?"**

 **"Um, I guess it would be cloning magi-"**

"Stop interrupting Naruto-sama when he is talking you stupid writer!" FS Juvia shouted which made the guild confused from such a strong response. Little did it know it was mostly anger about his articles about Naruto's love life.

 **"COOL! COOL! COOOLLL!"**

 **Naruto was starting to get a little annoyed. "Well if that is all, I got a train to catch-"**

 **"Is it true that you defeated Phantom Lord's master Jose and Iron Dragon Gajeel single handed?"**

Gajeel started sweating remembering seeing his other beaten to a near bloody pulp while Levy pat his arm sympathetically.

 **Seeing as there was no end to this anytime soon, Naruto took off running. "Yeah! See ya!" He heard a fading series of "Cool!" as he got farther away.**

 **"Man, that guy was crazy! Hope I don't run into him again anytime soon."**

"Fat chance of that." Lucy spoke up with a bit of envy. Despite eventually landing a job because of him she still remembered how he seemed to intentionally ignore her during interviews with the guild.

 **"Hey guys! I'm back!" Naruto said as he walked into the guild bar.**

 **The other guild members greeted him before going back to whatever they were doing.**

 **He sat down at the bar in front of Mirajane. "Hey Mira-Chan, can I get some miso ramen? I'm starved!"**

 **She giggled. "Do you eat anything besides ramen?"**

Mira giggled as well thinking it was pretty cute such a strong member had some fun quirks. While FS Juvia sighed mournfully that her alone time with Naruto-sama was being used up. However she did perk up as this book could be used to fill in some of the history of her Naruto-sama and possibly give her an edge over the other girls vying for his attention.

Lucy sweat dropped thinking that eating pure ramen would be unhealthy for a person but she supposed that somehow, he made it work due to the physical feats he has shown thus far. Carla murmured that she would have to teach Wendy not to listen to such an irresponsible adult but luckily nobody heard her,

 **The blonde shrugged.**

 **Cana sat down next to him. "Hey Naruto, long time no see."**

 **"Hey Cana, how's it been?"**

 **She took a swig from her barrel. "It's been pretty boring lately. Want some?" Cana asked, offering him a drink.**

FS Juvia glared at Cana due to thinking that she may be a rival although unlike certain other girls it was not 100% apparent. Cana smirked and rolled her eyes knowing full well FS Juvia saw her as a threat. 'Yeah right. Like any version of me would want to settle down. I am perfectly fine living life to the fullest and that does not include having more then a fling.' Cana thought to herself.

 **"No thanks." Naruto declined. He never really saw the appeal of alcohol. Whenever the pervy sage had made him drink the stuff, it only got in the way of his training.**

Cana and Gildarts gasped at this this blatant blasphemy while most of the guild did not quite understand why Naruto seemed to dislike alcohol.

FS Juvia mouthed 'Fox?' to Mavis who shrugged her shoulders since she wasn't 100% sure as well.

 **Cana shrugged. "If you say so."**

 **Naruto looked around. "Have you seen Lucy around?"**

 **Looking around as well, Cana shook her head. "Not sure, last I heard she was getting ready for a trip." She then gained a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So, you and Lucy huh? I hear you're living together, you must be serious."**

FS Juvia glared at the smirking Cana and shouted "Other Cana-san don't put ideas into my Naruto-sama mouth!".

Juvia however was the one replied "Geez Juvia-chan its not like the guy is going to jump onto the next girl who talks to him if you're not there." Juvia said drily while the guild turned to her and have her a look. It was well known that Juvia considered basically any girl who talked to Gray as trying to steal him.

FS Juvia was about to retort but remembering Mavis wanted to avoid too much shouting kept quiet as Juvia kept reading.

 **Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we split the rent fifty-fifty. Though she gets the bed and I get the couch."**

"He doesn't get it!" Lucy said embarrassed that her others roommate (that she was sure her other did not like) could be so dense to every hidden meaning.

 **Cana grinned slyly and elbowed him lightly. "Have you made your move yet?"**

 **Naruto sent her a puzzled look. "Move? Did she say we were moving?"**

"How did he think that is what she meant?" the guild in unison as they watched the oblivious blonde misinterpret yet another hidden meaning.

 **Rolling her eyes she pat him on the back. "You really are dense."**

"That's putting it lightly other me." Cana sad as started drinking a bottle that came from out of nowhere.

 **Naruto gained a tick mark. "Hey! Why does everyone say that!?"**

 **Mirajane walked back with his steaming noodles and placed it in front of him. "Here you go!"**

 **Naruto smiled at her gratefully, completely forgetting about everything else. "Thanks!"**

"Guys…." The girls said while the guys looked mildly insulted at that slight against their gender.

 **Cana sweatdropped.**

 **The ramen addict began to chow down when he heard his name. "Naruto! You're back!"**

 **He turned to see Lucy and the rest. "Hey guy! I just got back from my job."**

 **Happy jumped on top of Naruto's head. "Hey Naruto! Did you know Loke was a lion!? He's a grown-up cat!"**

"Huh that is what we were doing during all this." Lucy pondered realizing that Naruto's solo mission happened while they discovered Lokes identity.

Natsu started whining "Man I wish I got to fight some demons like Naruto does! I mean it sounds so fun!" Only Happy appeared to agree with him as everyone else would rather relax once in awhile.

 **"Huh?" Naruto looked to Lucy for an explanation.**

 **"Long story short, Loke was a Stellar Spirit, Leo the Lion." She said showing him Leo's key.**

"That reminds me Hime. Leo-sama has a message to pass to you." Virgo informed Lucy.

"I don't want it." Lucy said coolly figuring it was to ask for her measurements or something perverted.

"But Hime he says it is dire." Virgo continued making Lucy sigh.

"Fine what is it?" Lucy said without much hope.

"Let see. 'ask Lucy when that cute white-haired girl with a very hot body is coming back to visit.'" Virgo informed Lucy reading off her notebook with messages from the spirit world.

"Tell him never! Stupid perverted spirits" Lucy raged as Virgo nodded and wrote the reply message in her book. Lucy was still not pleased both Loke and Taurus hit on the innocent Yukino who was too pilote and nice to deny them.

"Lucy and her spirits are kinda weird." Natsu told Happy wincing when she turned her glare to them instead.

 **"Huh, I can't believe I never noticed." Naruto said. Though to be fair, it was hard to notice something you were never around.**

 **"He also gave us tickets to a resort!" Natsu yelled, flailing his ticket around.**

 **Naruto looked at the tickets, baffled. "A resort!? Sweet! Can I go!?"**

 **Lucy handed him a ticket. "There was one for you too, so of course!"**

"Wait a minute if you weren't given a ticket by Loke how did you end up there Juvia?" Natsu said realizing that in both versions Juvia somehow popped up.

"I brought a ticket myself." Juvia said drily as she gave Natsu an annoyed look for focusing on such a small thing.

 **Grabbing it, he jumped in excitement. "Yahoo! A resort!"**

 **Natsu and Happy joined in the cheer and everyone laughed at their enthusiasm.**

 **At The Resort…**

 **After a long day out in the sun, Naruto found himself in the resort's casino. A small crowd was starting to form around him. Everyone had decided to go their separate ways and explore, so Naruto had decided to play the slot machines, and he was doing good. But since he had already gotten money for this months rent, he didn't really have a need for it all.**

 **"Who is this guy!?"**

 **"He just keeps winning!"**

 **Naruto sighed. 'Gambling is so boring… I wonder why the old lady likes it so much.'**

Makarov yelled "Its boring if you never lose! Dammit kids with no respect. What I wouldn't give to able to gamble and not lose. I would finally pay off all this guild debts with his luck." Makarov looked so depressed most of the guild could not help but give him guilty looks knowing they were part of the problem.

 **Having played enough, he picked up his buckets of coins and walked off to cash in his winnings. He laughed internally at the looks on the crowd's faces.**

 **Sitting down at a bar, he waited for someone to come over and take his order when he felt a tap on his shoulder.**

 **"Naruto-Sama?"**

"Naruto-Sama Juvia-chan is here!" FS Juvia said happily while Juvia looked embarrassed at her others behaviour.

Meanwhile the guild itself looked incredulous at Juvia. "Does our Juvia not realize other Juvia is acting the same way Juvia does for our Gray?" Lucy asked Natsu and Happy who shrugged their shoulders.

 **'Sama?' Naruto turned and to his surprise, the weird blue haired girl from the Elemental Four stood behind him. "Oh! You're from Phantom Lord!"**

Lucy looked at FS Juvia expecting her to be offended at the 'weird girl' comment but FS Juvia seemed too happy to care.

 **Juvia sat down in the seat next to him. "Yes, though Phantom has now been disbanded. Juvia is now an independent mage."**

 **Naruto had to cover his eyes when something shined in his eyes. He noticed the large Fairy Tail necklace she wore and raised an eyebrow, along with other things. The girl was wearing blue dress that showed off her impressive bust.**

Every guy immediately looked at FS Juvia chest making every nearby girl immediately smack them for checking out the new girl impressible chest. FS Juvia appeared to be too far entranced in the story to notice.

 **"I take it you want to join Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked and looked away nervously to hide his growing blush.**

FS Juvia looked like Christmas came early "Naruto-sama was blushing looking AT Juvia-chan?" she squealed happy as could be. She never realized this when they had this meeting.

 **Juvia nodded eagerly. "Very much so! Juvia saw how friendly everyone is at Fairy Tail, and... Naruto-Sama's in it..." She mumbled the last part.**

Mavis whispered to FS Juvia "You may have joined to be Naruto but you are staying for all your friends there." While FS Juvia had a small smile and nodded.

 **Naruto thought about it for a second. "Well, I personally don't mind. You don't seem like a bad person."**

 **Juvia smiled at him brightly. "So Juvia has a chance?" Her question having more than one meaning.**

"So that is the ultimate power couple. A girl who is too straight forward with her feelings fall for a guy who has every romantic hint fly over his head." Gajeel snickered as he ignored the glare from FS Juvia who grinded her teeth at that comment.

 **Naruto folded his arms. "It's not for me to decide." Seeing her face saddening a little, he gave her a reassuring smile. "But thinking back, you didn't really hurt any of us, so I'm sure the old man would let you join."**

"Or the fact that you are a good-looking girl." Lucy mumbled still bitter at the realization that her looks may have played a part in getting into the guild.

 **Juvia clasped her hands together in joy. "That would be wonderful!"**

 **A shadow creeped over the two and they turned to see a giant of a man raising a massive hand.**

"Simon…" Erza said quietly remembering her old friend. Natsu gave her s comforting hand on her shoulder as he too remembers Erzas old friend who sacrificed himself to save them both from Jelall. Although Gray and Lucy were not as affected they felt their hearts go out o Erza as they could imagine watching an old friend die right in front of them.

The rest of the guild was abit confused but chose to keep quiet out of respect for Erza emotional state.

 **"Hey, look out!" Naruto tackled Juvia out of her chair just before it was destroyed.**

 **People around them began to panic and flee the area.**

 **Naruto looked backed and yelled at the guy. "Hey! What's your problem!?"**

 **"Ahn~"**

Juvia turned bright red as an identical moan came out of her counterpart as soon as she read this part. FS Juvia meanwhile had an expression that was a mix or pure bliss and even smugness. She could be heard murmuring "I was first… it was my first… ah…."

A majority of the guys didn't know whether to congratulate Naruto or feel envious that he got such a hottie to be completely into him. The girls had more varied reactions. Wendy face kept turner redder as her innocent mind tried to understand what was happening, Carla clearly was mad at the indecency of the situation, both Erza and Mira seemed quite curious, Cana smirked, Lucy looked both mortified and upset.

The Guys (even Laxus and Gajeel) appeared either embarrassed, enjoying the show a bit too much or neutral(Natsu, Romeo).

Mavis mentally grinned 'if this upsets people I CANNOT wait till they read further. H I am so bad^^"

 **Hearing the strange noise, Naruto blushed furiously when he saw that his hands grasping Juvia's chest. 'S-soft…'**

 **Juvia looked away bashfully. "So bold..."**

Virgo once again broke the ice. "Lucy-Hime I believe if you wish to win Naruto-Ochi feelings a similar situation must occour. I hear human males enjoy 'groping' female's chest and your size is maybe bigger then Juvia-san so you may have an advantage. Do you wish for some tips?" Virgo asked completely unfazed as the guys nodding their heads eagerly.

"Of Course not! Why would I want a situation like that to happen?!" Lucy screamed as Virgo shrugged.

 **Quickly regaining his senses, Naruto quickly got off the girl. "S-sorry! I- er- um-"**

 **The giant coughed and looked away awkwardly, seemingly embarrassed.**

 **"I-it's not what you think!" The blonde stammered.**

"NO Naruto. My boy! You must seize the opportunity when it comes along and continue with it not deny your instincts!" Makarov lectured with Gildarts nodding along wisely. Most of the guild looked down in embarrassment seeing their master and Ace be so perverted.

However Juvia noted FS Juvia was shaking her head gently. "Hey other me! If you are SO in love with Naruto-san wouldn't you want to hurry up?" Juvia asked sarcastically still abit miffed at the jabs at her relationship with Gray.

"If Naruto-sama was that kind of man I would not have fallen in love with him." FS Juvia said simply making both Juvia and the guild shell shocked at her answer. Mavis merely smiled knowing Naruto's innocence attracted girls to him.

 **Regaining his posture, the stranger pointed at Naruto. "Are you the one called Naruto Uzumaki?"**

 **Naruto calmed himself and became serious again. "Depends who's asking. What do you want?"**

 **"Where's Erza?"**

 **'You ask that after attacking us?' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop before he narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with Erza?"**

"Jelall.." Natsu growled unsure of how he felt about the former wizard saint at the moment. However he was sure of the face that he made Erza cry.

 **Something seemed to catch the man's attention and he began talking to himself. "Oh, you found her? Okay, I'll be there shortly."**

 **Juvia got in front of Naruto. "I won't let you hurt Naruto-Sama."**

Mavis thought to herself "If Kaa-chan (Kushina) was here I am sure she would be so happy that Naruto has such devoted friends."

 **The shinobi was about to tell her not to worry about him when his vision went completely dark. "What the?" He heard the man's voice.**

 **"You can't escape the darkness."**

 **Naruto sensed an incoming attack and pulled Juvia and himself away to avoid it.**

"Still can't get over how advanced this guy senses are. Its like he a dragon slayer but through sheer training not magic." Erza noted with the dragon slayer reluctantly agreeing.

 **Looking around and still seeing nothing but darkness, he put his hands together. "** **Kai!"**

 **Nothing happened. "Why can't I break through this illusion!?"**

Levy eagerly put in the new piece of information into her notebook. She wrote 'Kai only appears to release illusion type magic and not physical effects.'

 **The voice came again. "Because it is not an illusion. My DarkMoment takes away the light, and leaves only darkness."**

 **Growling in frustration, Naruto lashed out randomly. He stopped when he suddenly fell into water. 'Was I near a fountain or something!?'**

"Hehe Naruto-sama is so bold." FS Juvia said with a slightly perverted smile making her counterpart feel wary while the rest of the guild was still getting used to this more upfront Juvia.

 **He tried swimming where he felt was up, but he got nowhere. 'I still can't see anything! At this rate I'm gonna drown!'**

 **After a couple seconds of panicking, Naruto began to feel the water rush away.**

 **He hit the floor and gasped for air. Drowning while not being able to see a thing? Worst. Feeling. Ever.**

 **"Naruto! Are you okay?"**

 **Opening his eyes, he found Lucy and Juvia both starring at him worriedly. "Yeah, what the heck happened to me?"**

 **Juvia twiddled her fingers. "Juvia wanted to protect Naruto-Sama, so Juvia put Naruto-Sama in her body…"**

"Don't say it like that! It sounds so dirty!" Lucy said to FS Juvia who blushed slightly admitting it could've been worded better.

Some of the men got red faces imagining a much different scene while Juvia got annoyed and used water magic to cool their heads down. When they looked at Mavis expecting her to reprimand Juvia she shrugged and mouthed 'you kinda deserved that.'

 **Resisting a nose bleed, he shook his head. "Thanks, just warn me next time okay?" He then turned his attention to Lucy, who was blushing a little herself. "Where is everyone?"**

"Lucy your other is just as perverted as other Juvia here." Happy declared getting a fierce denial from Lucy.

 **Shaking away her thoughts, she gained a slightly panicked look. "These random people just showed up and kidnapped Erza!"**

 **"Hey guys! What happened?" Gray ran up to them. "I heard panicking before I lost my vision for a second."**

 **"OOOUUCH! THAT HURT!"**

 **They turned to see Natsu going on a rampage. "What normal person would shoot someone right in the mouth!?" He yelled, holding his jaw in pain.**

Natsu managed to keep his flames from exploding remembering how much it hurt to get shot in the mouth.

 **"Natsu! Where did they go? Can you still smell them?" Naruto yelled up at the raging teen.**

 **Natsu looked down at them and growled. "Of course I can!" He sniffed the air. "Blocky bastard, you're gonna pay!" He said and stormed off in a random direction.**

"You can always count on a dragon slayer nose for anything." Natsu declared getting eager grins from Gajeel and Wendy.

"Except when you on a moving vehicle." Gray pointed out making the dragon slayers go into a corner together with a cloud above their heads.

 **Naruto turned to the others. "Erza's been taken Gray, let's follow Natsu!"**

 **Gray's eyes widened before he nodded and they ran after the dragon slayer.**

 **"Are you sure we're going the right way?"**

 **Naruto looked around and saw nothing but ocean. "Are you sure you can still smell them Natsu?" His response was a weak yes.**

"So not completely useless." Gray clarified.

"Why you!**&&" Natsu growled getting up.

"Natsu calm down! Gray that was out of line!" Erza lectured menacingly. Both wizards apologized and sat down tot the amusement of the guild.

 **They were currently on a small boat in the middle of the ocean.**

 **Gray stood up suddenly. "Damn it! I can't believe they took Erza and Happy!"**

 **Juvia nodded her head sadly. "It's hard to believe a mage as strong as Erza-San was defeated."**

 **The ice mage glared at her. "Erza sure as hell didn't lose. You don't know anything about her!"**

"This is one of the reasons Juvia-chan doesn't like Gray very much in my world." FS Juvia commented. Juvia looked at Gray to argue but he appeared bored.

 **Juvia whelped at his cold stare and hid behind Naruto.**

 **Naruto put an arm out in front of the girl and frowned. "Hey, calm down Gray. Getting angry isn't going to help anyone."**

"Naruto is right you know? Having a calm mind is needed for a recue mission." Erza stated calmly getting Gray to nod in agreement.

 **Gray sucked his teeth and sat back down.**

 **"Hey Lucy, you were with Erza right? What exactly happened?"**

 **The celestial spirit user put her head down in thought. "She said something about those guys being her former comrades." She then sighed. "Though when it comes to Erza, no one really knows anything thing about her…" Noticing something out in the distance, Lucy pointed. "Oh! Look, there's a tower!"**

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Happy and FS Juvia growled at a mention of the place that ruined so many lives. The rest of guild hearing stories of the so called 'Tower of Heaven' were not pleased either.

 **Looking at where she was pointing, they all saw a giant tower.**

 **"What's a tower doing in the middle of the ocean?" Gray wondered aloud.**

 **Naruto stood up at the front of the boat and pointed at the mysterious structure. "I don't know, but that's where Erza and Happy are, and we're gonna get them back!" He declared, with Juvia cheering at his heroic display in the background.**

"When Naruto-sama declares he will save someone he will do it! It's a promise of a lifetime to him!" FS Juvia declare getting a nod from Mavis. The guild was getting more and more impressed with this new guy.

 **"Urrp... blurp!" Natsu groaned in agreement.**

 **Lucy and Gray both sweatdropped. 'Are we going to be okay?'**

"Gray and Lucy gave each other a quick stare 'As long as Natsu doesn't need to be a boat they should be fine.'

 **After hiding their boat, the group hid behind some rocks to survey the area.**

 **"That's a lot of guards…" Lucy said meekly as she peeked her head out.**

 **Naruto and Natsu both cracked their knuckles. "Bet I could beat more than you Natsu."**

 **The pink haired teen laughed. "Yeah right! I'll beat twice as many as you, and save Happy and Erza!"**

When Cana eyes started sparkling at the prospect of a new bet being made Mavis merely waved at Juvia to continue reading.

 **Lucy smacked them both on the head. "Oh, no you don't! If you do anything reckless, you'll put them both in danger."**

 **The waters behind them swirled and Juvia's head appeared. "Juvia found a way into the tower's basement underwater."**

 **Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Oh! Nice Juvia!"**

"Every compliment from Naruto-sama fills Juvia-chan with the strength of 100 wizards!" FS Juvia declared. The guild decided ignoring FS Juvia like they did Juvia in these kind of moments was the wisest choice.

 **The water woman smirked at Lucy. "Juvia one, Lucy zero."**

 **Lucy smiled awkwardly. "...What?"**

"See my other is not against you for Naruto!" Lucy said to FS Juvia who decided to turn away.

'when she hears her others thoughts of love for Naruto-sama that will be the confirmation she needs.' Juvia thought to herself.

 **"How far is it?" Gray asked.**

 **"It is about a ten minute travel." Juvia said. "You should have no problem holding your breath that long, yes?"**

Both Juvia seemed annoyed that the guild was making them use their magic for such trial things like breathing underwater.

 **"That's not possible!" Lucy yelled when she saw the boys preparing to jump in the water.**

 **"Then please use this." A water bubble formed on Juvia's hand. "This water keeps oxygen in it so you can breathe underwater."**

 **Naruto took off his jacket and tied it to his waist. "Okay, everyone ready?" He asked while putting on a water bubble.**

 **They all nodded and one by one jumped into the water.**

 **A hooded man sat in a throne with a chess board in front of him. He moved a couple pieces behind a lone knight piece and grinned.**

"Jelall…." Erza said sadly. She knew that Ultear (who was manipulated by Hades) was to blame for Jelall mental state and yet she couldn't help but be disappointed by his choices. 'Jelall could have things been different?' she thought.

Natsu having an idea of what was on Erza's mind decided to tell her his feelings about the matter. "Hey Erza he might've done some bad things but he isn't such a bad guy now. He helped us beat Master Zero and in my books he isn't a Villian anymore."Natus told her with a grin.

"Thanks Natsu." Erza replied with a warm determined smile in return.

 **Another man with long black hair walked over to him. "Jellal-Sama, Erza has escaped and there are intruders in the basement."**

 **Jellal's grin grew wider.**

 **"...I take it you already knew of this?"**

 **"But of course, this is all just a game. I'm curious to see its outcome."**

 **"Gah!" The last of the guards shouted in pain as he was quickly dealt with.**

 **Naruto laughed. "It's funny that we were actually trying to be stealthy with these two with us."**

 **"Says the one wearing bright orange." Gray retorted. "Besides, it's because of this loud mouth that we were caught."**

 **Natsu growled. "We wouldn't have been caught if it weren't for you getting in my way!"**

"Honestly my fire and ice nit mixing makes about as much sense as any possible reason why you too cannot get along," Lucy sighed awhile both gray and Natsu childishly pouted.

 **Naruto laughed again and started squeezing the water out of his shirt. "So what are we going to do now?"**

 **As if to answer his question, a door above a ladder creaked open.**

 **"...Well that works." Naruto said and walked over to the ladder, but was stopped by Lucy.**

 **"Wait, what if it's a trap?" Lucy asked skeptically.**

 **Naruto waved her off and started climbing. "We'll just power through everything they throw at us. Isn't that how we've always done things?"**

"Another Natsu alright." Gildarts chuckled with Natsu grinning along. The guild nodded their head in agreement.

 **Natsu rushed up behind Naruto and Gray walked passed her. "He's got a point."**

"Gray….." Erza started making Gray start sweating thinking he was in trouble. "You are absolutely correct in this instance." Making the guild and Grays jaw drop but luckily nobody corrected Erza this time.

 **Juvia walked passed her and went up the ladder as well.**

 **Seeing as they weren't going to change their minds, Lucy just sighed and followed everyone.**

 **After climbing up, Naruto looked around the room. "There's no one here, so come on up."**

 **"Where are you blocky bastard-oof!" Naruto smacked Natsu onto the ground.**

 **"I'd rather not have the enemy know where we are all of the time thank you very much."**

 **Juvia looked at where they came in. "It's probably already too late for that. Seeing as this door wasn't opened from this side, it must have been opened magically. Meaning the enemy must have a way of knowing where we are."**

"That is a very detailed and accurate assumption Juvia-chan." Erza praised the altenate world fairy tail member,

"Thank you, Erza-san." FS Juvia replied back with a smile. She had decided even though they had never met Naruto at its heart this Fairy Tail was the same as her own.

 **Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Magic is confusing…"**

"Ninja stuff is confusing." "Chakra is confusing." Natsu said the former while the rest of guild said the latter at the same time. Mavis just whistled innocently.

 **Gray looked around in thought before looking at Lucy. "Where did you get those clothes!?"**

 **"I had Cancer bring me some clothes from the spirit world earlier. What do you think Naruto? I can probably ask to get you some dry clothes as well." She looked over only to completely deflate when she saw Juvia drying his clothes with her magic.**

"Lucy." Natsu said seriously.

"What is it Natsu?" Lucy asked abit unnerved at the serious tone her best friend was using.

"Those Celestial spirit clothes of yours. They stand out too much." Natsu finished getting a laugh from the guild.

"shut up Fire-breather! Its not my fault I look good in anything!" Lucy said a bit vainly.

 **"Here Naruto-Sama, allow Juvia to get the water out of your clothes."**

 **"Oh, thanks! They were getting kind of annoying too."**

 **Juvia looked over at Lucy with a smug look and put up a peace sign.**

FS Juvia smiled while Lucy eyebrow started twitching.

 **Lucy got a little red in the face. 'Why am I getting so frustrated?' She noticed Gray and Natsu holding back their laughter, causing her to get even more red. "W-what?"**

"Other me…. Is it possible you may have found the guy you were meant to fall in love with?" Lucy thought seriously to herself. Both FS Juvia and Mavis shared a look realizing what Lucy was thinking about.

 **"Hey! There's the intruders!"**

 **"Crap they're here already?" Naruto got ready to fight again only to relax when he saw a familiar face. "Well there she is."**

 **Before anyone could ask what he was talking about, the guards started screaming and falling.**

 **"Erza!"**

"there no stopping Fairy Tail strongest woman!" Cana cheered getting a cheer in return.

 **The red head finished off the last enemy and looked up at them in shock." W-what are you guys doing here?"**

 **Naruto walked up to her and grinned, happy to see the girl was alright. "What, did you expect us to just let them take you and not do anything about it?"**

 **"Yeah, and they have Happy too!" Natsu shouted in agreement.**

 **"...Go back." Erza suddenly said, surprising them all.**

"Erza?!" Mira asked shocked while Erza face was neutral.

 **"Huh?"**

 **"I'll take care of Happy, you guys shouldn't get involved."**

 **"No way! Do you know where he is?" The dragon slayer steamed.**

 **Erza looked away. "No... I don't."**

 **"Okay then! Here I come Happy!" Natsu yelled and ran off before Erza could stop him.**

 **Naruto shook his head. "Man, that guy's louder than I was when I was a kid."**

 **Lucy sent the ninja an incredulous look. "You're still loud."**

"Naruto-sama loudness is one of his many good qualities!" FS Juvia said to Lucy.

"geez I am sorry my other said that. I am sure tit didn't mean anything." Lucy said half-heartedly getting a nod from FS Juvia.

 **"Hey!"**

 **"We should probably go after that idiot." Gray said and started to run after Natsu but was stopped by Erza. "Hey what gives?"**

 **"Leave, I'll get Natsu and Happy. I already told you I don't want you getting involved."**

 **Naruto was starting to get a little annoyed. "Would you stop it already! Look, we came here to get you back and we're not gonna leave just because you tell us to. Like it or not, we were involved the moment those guys attacked us-Ow!"**

 **Lucy elbowed Naruto in the side. "I think what Naruto was trying to say is that we're your friends and we'll always be here to help you."**

"Lucy." Erza voice trembled.

 **Erza began to tremble a little.**

 **"C'mon Erza, this isn't like you. Just tell us to follow you like you always do and we'll help you out, it's as simple as that." Gray said coolly.**

"Gray." Erza said with small tear running down her face in gratitude. Mira decided her best friend needed some comfort so she hugged and patted the redhead getting smiles from the guild.

 **Erza turned to look at them with a teary eye.**

 **Lucy elbowed Naruto again.**

 **"OWW! Uh, s-sorry Erza."**

 **Erza shook her head and wiped her tears. "No, I'm sorry. Whether I win this fight or lose, I will disappear from this world."**

 **Naruto frowned. "What are you talking about?"**

 **"It's unavoidable, so let me tell you about this place. The Tower of Heaven, otherwise known as the R system."**

"Erza-san. This is what Naruto-sama told me. You can always beat fate and things that are unavoidable can be beaten if you have the will and friends to help you do it." FS Juvia said seriously making Erza face look impressed while the guild interest was peaking again.

 **"So that is why I must be the one to stop Jellal."**

 **Naruto clenched his fists. 'So, she wants to take care of this by herself because she feels responsible for her past comrade's actions…' But there was something else that was bothering him. "Who is that Zeref person you mentioned?"**

 **Erza looked at him in surprise. "You don't know who Zeref is? He is the most notorious dark mage in history. He's also responsible for creating Lullaby and Deliora."**

"Zeref!" the guild hissed while Mavis looked away while Natsu looked conflicted.

 **Naruto looked down in thought. 'What does this mean?'**

 **Erza continued. "He could create monstrosities like that with little effort."**

 **"Then we can't let Jellal revive him at all costs." Naruto declared.**

"If only that was possible." Erza said sadly as it turns out Zeref was never dead or even asleep despite what the world believed.

 **Erza frowned and was about to tell them to leave again when a newcomer spoke up.**

 **"Nee-San... What are you talking about?"**

 **They turned around to see one of Erza's old comrades. He seemed to be shaken up quite a bit, most likely from what he had just overheard.**

 **"Shou..."**

 **Shou took a step back. "Jellal saved us from the ships you bombed because you went mad with power!"**

 **"She's telling the truth Shou."**

 **The big guy that had attacked Naruto and Juvia walked into the room.**

"Simon." Erza said sadly as she sat back down after reassuring Mira she was fine.

 **"Came back for more huh?" Naruto said and got ready to fight, but stopped when the man raised a hand.**

 **"I had no intention of killing you at that time."**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Then what are your intentions?"**

 **"Jellal has lied to all of us. I pretended to believe in him and bid my time."**

 **Simon looked at her sheepishly. "I always believed in you, Erza."**

 **Erza looked at her old friend in bewilderment. "Simon..."**

 **Shou was beginning to freak out. "How could you trust her just like that? Why don't I trust Nee-San like you?" He slammed his fists to the floor. "Damn it! Who do I believe in?"**

 **Erza knelt next to him. "I'm sorry... I was too weak to do anything in the past. I never forgot about you guys."**

 **Simon walked over to them. "You're ready now, right?" His answer was a determined look. "Good, with all of these powerful mages, I'm sure we can defeat Jellal if we work together."**

"Naruto-sama could beat them all himself." FS declared but most people dismissed her claims as an exaggeration. Makarov however noted that Mavis had neither denied or confirmed that claim.

 **Naruto raised a hand. "We still gotta find Natsu."**

 **Gray sighed. "Why'd that idiot have to run off like that."**

 **Erza stood up and took command. "Okay, first we find Natsu and Happy. Then we'll fight our way to the top of the tower and stop Jellal." After seeing no objections, she nodded. "Let's go!"**

 **Jellal picked up a chess piece and knocked over two other pieces. "Salamander has defeated Wally and Milliana. Simon and Shou have betrayed us. Things just keep getting interesting."**

 **The other man present spoke up. "Jellal-Sama, we should just capture Erza now and start the ceremony."**

 **The hooded man grinned. "Perhaps you would like to go?"**

 **Two other people walked into the light from the shadows. One was a tall man with an owl head wearing a jet pack, and the other was a woman in a dress holding a sheathed sword.**

"Hate owl head! Stupid A-hole swallowed me and used my magic!" Natsu raved with Gray sharing his hatred. Wendy was shocked never hearing about that particular story.

 **"It's your turn now, assassin's guild Trinity Raven."**

 **Naruto and the others were following Simon down the halls of the tower when a bunch of creepy mouths started sprouting all over the place.**

 **"** **Welcome to the Tower of Heaven! I am Jellal, the ruler of this tower. I believe it's time to begin our game. The Heaven's game."**

 **Naruto looked at one of the mouths. "That's not creepy at all."**

 **"** **Oh yes, I forgot to mention. I have selected three warriors for you to battle. It's their job to stop you from stopping me from using Erza as a sacrifice to revive the dark wizard Zeref. One last thing before we officially start, there is a chance that the council will use Etherion to destroy this place. So, without further adieu, let the games begin!"**

 **"Etherion!?"**

 **Naruto looked at his friends in confusion. "What the heck is an Etherion?"**

 **Gray sighed. "Were you living under a rock until recently or something?"**

"Nope just in another dimension!" Mavis sang cheerfully getting Gray flustered again as the guild laughed.

 **While Naruto shot Gray an annoyed look, Erza began to explain. "Etherion is a magical weapon of mass destruction. It has a level of power that puts even the Jupiter canon to shame."**

"To think fairy Heart could shoot Etherion an infinite number of times.." Erza was still shocked.

Mavis however blinked. "Huh? Did my other self say that is all Fairy heart could do? Maybe she didn't use it the same way I did?" Mavis wondered out loud. The guild especially Erza and Makarov were shocked at the implication that Fairy heart could be used for more then just that.

 **Naruto's eyes widened. "We better hurry and get Natsu and Happy then!"**

 **The swords women nodded. "Yes. We should get goin-!" She was cut off when Shou suddenly trapped her in his card magic.**

 **"Erza!"**

 **Shou held Erza in his hand and looked at her. "Don't worry Nee-San, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you!" He said and took off running.**

"Man your friend is a coward! And Stupid!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu. He was just concerned for my well being." Erza replied back.

"Still since you were stronger then us so you should fight not be locked up!" Natsu noted. Erza looked down realizing the truth in that.

 **Simon began to run after the fleeting boy. "I'm going after Shou and Erza! You guys search for Natsu!"**

 **Naruto sighed and looked at the remaining mages. "I guess we have no choice. We should split into two teams to cover more ground."**

 **Gray nodded. "I'm worried about Erza, so I want to go after her."**

 **Juvia looked at Lucy. "Juvia will go with Naruto-Sama. Lucy-San will go with Gray-San."**

"Could've seen that coming a mile away." Lucy said drily while FS Juvia actually looked a bit embarrassed at how her past self seemed so transparent.

 **Lucy sweatdropped when she saw that Naruto had already left with Gray. "I take it we're going to go find Natsu then?" She called out to the ninja while the water mage visibly deflated.**

"Naruto-sama!" FS Juvia whined.

"Actually it works out better this way. If Juvia-chan went with Naruto she might be distracted so their teamwork would suffer. Good thing Naruto choose these teams." Erza noted seriously.

"Actually Erza I think it was just a coincidence." Lucy remarked getting a nod from Mavis.

 **Naruto grinned and shouted back. "Yeah! I'm counting on you two!"**

 **Gray gave him a worried look. "Are you sure it's okay to leave those two alone?"**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why not?"**

"Dense." The guild thought as FS Juvia sighed knowing that Naruto's lack of parents made it difficult for him to understand romantic feelings.

 **The ice mage just sighed and continued running. "You might just be as dumb as Natsu."**

 **Naruto fumed. "Hey! You picking a fight with me today or something!?"**

"If Naruto does not understand romance I am sure my other will be more then happy to assist!" Erza said eagerly.

FS Juvia thought to herself "Prob woudn't help as Erza-san doesn't really get this stuff either."

 **Some Time Later…**

 **"Natsu!"**

 **"Natsu-San!"**

 **The two girls were looking around for Natsu, but were having little to no luck.**

 **"You would think that with his good hearing, he would have heard us by now." Lucy huffed.**

 **"Just like Gajeel-Kun. His nose as well?"**

 **'Gajeel...Kun?' Lucy remembered the scary iron dragon slayer. To think this girl referred to someone like that with "Kun".**

"what's weird about that?" Gajeel asked indignantly.

When nobody replied Pantherlilly being his exceed partner decided it was only right. "Gajeel to normal people you frighten them abit." Lily told him bluntly.

Anyone else would get a iron club to the face but for PantherLily only got this as a response. "Lily.." Gajeel whined.

 **"Why must Juvia look for Natsu-San with Lucy-San?" Juvia bluntly said, completely ignoring her.**

 **Lucy shrugged. "It couldn't be helped, Naruto and Gray left to find Erza."**

 **The water woman nodded in agreement. "That's right, Naruto-Sama is counting on Juvia! But to put Juvia with her rival in love... does Naruto-Sama wish to start a fight?"**

"Does everyone is that world think my other likes Naruto?!" Lucy screamed in frustration. When neither FS Juvia or Mavis replied or looked at her it basically answered her question.

"Everyone here does too." Happy whispered getting nods from Erza and Natsu that went unseen by Lucy.

 **Lucy just looked at her dumbly. "What are you talking about, rival in love? Naruto and I are just teammates. We're partners, nothing more."**

"See see!" Lucy shouted happy at the proof.

"Lucy, Lucy Lucy. That is how it starts. 2 partners that do no think they belong together go on many adventures and close calls together and eventually love finds a way." Mira said dreamily.

"Mira-san you have way too a vivid and romantic imagination." Lucy told Mira who only smiled in returned.

"If it was true then both of you would be sadder off." Mavis thought to herself was a smile.

 **Juvia stared at her with disbelieving eyes.**

 **Growing uncomfortable under the stare, Lucy quickly spoke again. "I-it's true! Who would like that slob!? He's a ramen addict, he snores, and tries to act mature when he's just as childish as Natsu! Why are you writing all of that down!?"**

"Juvia-chan no longer needs the book as Juvia-chan has memorized all of Naruto-sama's likes and dislikes." FS Juvia declared happily making everyone agree that she was in love with the guy.

 **Juvia hid the notebook in a flash. "Hm… Juvia must learn how to make ramen then."**

 **Lucy sweatdropped before cringing and covering her ears when a terribly loud noise rang throughout the halls. "What is that?" She looked at Juvia and the girl didn't seem to be affected by it. "You can hear this, can't you?"**

 **Juvia kept a neutral expression. "It's a nice tune."**

"That guy." Lucy and Juvia said annoyed.

 **Both of their attention was caught when they noticed a man walking towards them while twirling his long black hair. "HEY YA, GIRLS! This is my concert of HELL!"**

"The end." Juvia declared giving the book back to Mavis.

"Who wants to read next?" Mavis asked.

"I will Shodai. If we are taking turns I might as get mine out of the way now." Gray declared as Mavis handed him the book.

"Next Chapter 'A New Bond'." Gray said as the guild got interested in the title.

 **AN2: ok not much to say. This one maybe lighter in reactions since I couldn't think of a lot to add but I think next chapter will be really fun. Natsu will be so jelly!**

 **Question: How much longer do you want Virgo around? Do you guys want Aires to actually read with them (she came in second place in the first poll but I cant see a lot of reactions from her to be honest). Maybe just Virgo for while longer?**


	8. A New Bond(read)chp8

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 8 "A New Bond"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Sorry for late post of chapter 7. Had it done of Tuesday night but betaing took abit longer.. It is a more exciting chapter in my opinion. What do you guys and gals think of me bringing FS Lucy after the start of the Orecian Seis arc? I think it could be pretty fun.**

 **Fave moment from chapter 7- It was the my own add in where Mavis hinted that Fairy heart could be used for a lot more then just using Ethenion an infinite number of times.**

 **Chapter not Beta-ed! I did edit a few times but I am still a new writer. Also for people who seem to believe otherwise. I work one chapter at a time. I post it and then work on another. I don't do multiple chapters in the meantime ok? This schedule is pretty rougj but doable please don't ask for more.**

 **Reader-Gray Fullbuster**

 **"How far did that guy get!?" Gray shouted in frustration.**

"Great we get to chase the idiot inside the tower." Gray remarked coolly while Natsu got angry.

"Well at least I am not a coward stripper Teme!" Natsu shouted back.

Before it could go any further Erza quickly slammed both their heads into the floor making them whimper in pain.

"That's a bit much Erza-san…" Lucy said drily as she looked away.

"This Erza-san is just as fierce as the Erza-san Juvia-chan know!" FS Juvia noted.

 **"I don't know but be on guard, there are people up ahead." Naruto said as they entered an open room.**

 **Coming to a stop, the two noticed a strange looking man standing in front of a smoking Happy and an injured Simon.**

 **"What are you doing!? I thought you were going after Erza!" Gray shouted angrily.**

 **"Sorry, I got a little… Preoccupied." Simon replied, struggling to get up.**

 **Naruto ran over to the burnt cat. "Happy! Are you okay?"**

 **"Naruto... that guy... he ate Natsu!" He choked out.**

"I knew it! Its that Owl headed magic eating Teme!" Natsu screamed while Gray also got annoyed as well.

"He ate you?..." Lucy asked skeptically.

"Well he swallowed me to get access to my magic but still he went over the line!" Natsu clarified as Gray nodded.

 **"Ehh!?" Naruto looked at the enemy and pointed at him in shock. "That guy has a bird head!"**

 **The bird headed man looked at them. "More of them? Tastes the flames of justice! Who-who~!" He spit a large flame at Naruto and Happy, and the blonde picked up the exhausted feline and jumped out of the way.**

"Ok I hate this guy too." Erza agreed as the rest of guild was also sick of the bird headed man already.

 **Landing next to Simon, he gently put Happy down.**

"Thanks Naruto! He's a true friend!" Happy said getting emotional and Natsu awkwardly pat him on the back.

 **"Be careful, he is absorbing Salamander's magic." Simon warned.**

 **"Don't forget about me!" Gray shouted as he bumped a fist in his hand.** **"Ice Make: Lance!"** **Large streams of ice flew at the assassin.**

 **The birdman fired another shot of flames, desecrating Gray's attack and covered him in flames. "Gahh!"**

 **"Gray!" Naruto was about to jump in when the flames became frozen solid.**

"Hehe. Nothing to it." Gray smirked while Juvia swooned. FS Juvia merely raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

 **"Compared to Natsu's flames, these are nothing." The ice mage taunted and tossed the ice aside.**

"That's right! My actually magic would've burned through Grays Ice like nothing!" Natsu couldn't help but say.

"What did you say?! I am saving your butt and you still have to see you are more powerful then me huh? How much of an idiot are you?" Gray shouted at Natsu.

Before Erza could hit again an annoyed Mavis snapped her fingers making both Natsu and Grays' voices disappear.

"Natsu!" Happy said worried.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia shouted worried.

"Don't worry they are fine but quiet. I will undo the magic later on once they have quieted down." Mavis said lazily as Gray and Natsu glared at each other but no sounds could be heard.

"Um Shodai-sama who is going to read the rest of chapter if Gray cant speak?" Mira asked politely.

"Oh Right!" Mavis blinked as she just realized the problem as the guild sweat dropped at the airheaded first master. She handed the book back to Juvia who continued reading.

 **Sighing in relief, Naruto turned back to Simon. "Which way did that Shou guy go?"**

 **He pointed in the direction he last saw his friend go. "Please, save Erza."**

 **Naruto nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "I'll bring her back, it's a promise!" Turning over to Gray, he shouted. "Hey Gray! You take care of things here, I'm going ahead!"**

 **Jumping out of the way from being gobbled up, Gray yelled back. "Yeah! We'll catch up shortly!"**

 **"Who-who~! You think you can escape?" The bird headed assassin charged towards the fleeting ninja, but his path was blocked by a wall of ice.**

 **"Your opponent is me!" Gray shouted.**

 **"Very well. Who-who-who!"**

Gray looked smug but was unable to say anything.

"There is a line break here." Juvia said outloud.

 **As Naruto ran down the halls in the direction he was given, he couldn't help but worry about the others. 'I hope everyone's alright… Huh?'**

 **Something started pulling at him from the back of his mind. 'The Kyuubi? What could that fox want right now?'**

"It is speaking to him again." Erza said curiously while Mavis gave a quick look to Carla who wisely chose to stay quiet.

 **Coming to a stop, he closed his eyes and went into his mindscape.**

 **Opening his eyes again, he found himself in front of the nine-tailed fox. "What do you want? I'm busy."**

"Yeah if they don't hurry Jelall may try to sacrifice Erza like she did in our past!" Lucy said urgently making Erza smile at her friends concern.

 **The fox growled.** **"Insolent human, and here I was trying to warn you of a very powerful energy."**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Powerful energy?"**

 **"** **I believe your friends called it, Etherion."**

"Huh the fox actually cares?!" Cana asked astonished which was the general look of the guild.

Makarov note how neither Mavis or FS Juvia appeared surprised at this. 'Could it be that this fox is not as evil as we believe? No its too early to make assumptions..' he thought to himself.

 **"Ehh!? They really are going to fire it!? Is it being fired now!?" Naruto shouted, beginning to panic.**

 **Growing annoyed of his jailer's obnoxious screams, the Kyuubi shouted.** **"Would you just shut up and let me finish!?"** **The fox's voice boomed, shaking the entire room.**

"Its scary and big." Wendy whimpered as Lucy quickly gave the terrified girl a hug. Carla was about to warn Wendy to stay away from Naruto but found she could not talk.

She looked at Mavis who talked to her telepathically "look it might seem unneeded to do this but I don't need you bad mouthing Naruto at every turn. Your counterpart does it enough. I will release the magic along with Gray and Natsu at the end of chapter. So for now you can stay quiet and just listen." Carla growled in her mind but decided there was nothing she could do about it.

 **Now having the blonde's full attention, he continued.** **"As I was saying, no it is not firing, but I can faintly sense the... magic being gathered."**

 **"Do you have an estimate on when it will be done charging?"**

 **The demon seemed to think about it for a second.** **"If I were to guess, I would say about fifteen to twenty minutes or so..."**

"Honestly that a pretty scary ability. To be able to sense magic gathering and be able to tell how long before it can fire." Levy noted while the Team Erza (excluding Wendy) shuddered remembering how terrifying Etherion was being fired.

 **Naruto looked at his prisoner in suspicion. "Why are you suddenly being so helpful?"**

 **"** **...Because it wouldn't be beneficial for me to have you be killed in another dimension."**

"Wow how generous of it." Cana said sarcastically making the guild laugh softly at her dry humour. Mavis smiled secretly.

 **Naruto turned back and waved. "Well thanks, I guess. See ya!" After hearing a loud grunt, he closed his eyes again and left his mindscape.**

 **"Huh, I guess that fuzzball has a heart after all." Naruto mused to himself.**

'Indeed it does. Tailed Beasts are not soulless demons like Zerefs creation. They have their own feelings and hearts like we do.' Mavis lectured in her mind. The Guild was skeptical about Naruto's claim but let Juvia read on.

 **With that done, Naruto got up and started running again. 'Well now that I know that the council really is going to fire that thing, I gotta hurry and get everyone out.'**

 **"Nee-San!"**

 **'That's Sho! I better hurry!'**

 **Picking up his pace, Naruto turned a corner and found Erza and Shou down the hall. There was a pink haired woman lying on the floor talking to them, but he couldn't make out the words. "Erza!"**

"Wooh Erza you beat that woman!" Mira cheered along with the guild. Erza smiled but knew it was not an easy victory and she had taken quite a bit of damage as a result.

 **The red head turned her head in his direction. "Naruto?"**

 **Skidding to a stop in front of her, Naruto looked at the fallen assassin. "Who's that? Wait, scratch that. The council is going to fire Etherion soon! We need to get out of here!"**

 **Erza nodded. "Yes, that's why I want you and Shou to go look for Simon and the others and get everyone out of here."**

 **"And what about you?" Naruto asked with an even tone, already knowing the answer.**

"Erza-san." Wendy said worriedly however Erza refused to answer knowing she and her counterpart had to do this.

 **Erza looked down the hallway fiercely. "Jellal."**

 **Sighing, Naruto turned to Shou. "Well, you heard the lady."**

 **The tan teen was hesitant at first but then ran off, but the ninja didn't move a muscle.**

 **Seeing this, Erza looked at Naruto with a slightly irritated look. "You don't plan on going, do you?"**

"Naruto-sama would never leave his comrades behind!" FS Juvia declared with Mavis nodding along.

Erza smiled as she could tell that Naruto was truly a fairy at heart. Despite not being able to speak Natsu gave a thumbs up while Gray rolled his eyes at his rival.

 **Laughing, Naruto crossed his arms and nodded. "Sorry, but I promised everyone that I'd find you and make sure you got out in one piece." He pointed to his headband. "I don't go back on my promises, ya know?"**

 **Erza turned and nodded, a slight smile on her lips. "Very well. But I'll be the one to take down Jellal, he's my responsibility."**

"Erza you don't~~" Lucy started.

"I know." Erza interrupted.

 **Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, we don't have that much time."**

 **"How disappointing. The game is already over." Jellal said while knocking down some chess piece. At the same time, Erza stepped into the room.**

 **"Is it really that fun playing with people's lives?"**

 **The hooded man grinned and turned to face his guests. "Hello, Erza. It has been awhile." He then turned to the teen standing next to her. "Welcome to you too, Naruto Uzumaki."**

 **Naruto frowned. "How do you know my name? I don't think we've met, though I could have sworn I've heard your voice somewhere." Seeing the looks he was getting from the other two in the room, he fumed. "I'm not talking about the mouth speaker things!"**

"Siegran." Erza sighed still not pleased how Jelall had used the magic council and ruined many peoples lives for his stupid plan.

 **"Oh, you really are an interesting person." Jellal said while taking off his hood, revealing his face.**

 **Naruto pointed at him in surprise. "Ah! You're that guy from the council!"**

 **"No, that man you met in the council is Jellal's older brother. Siegrain." Erza explained.**

"Huh?" said some of wizards who were not told the truth about Jelall connection to the magic council.

 **The blue haired man expanded his arms. "Well then, shall we begin, Erza?"**

 **Naruto looked at Erza worriedly. She was covered in scratches, and only a couple bruises, but mostly looked okay. But what worried him the most was that she looked exhausted. Her magic power must be low. "Hey, are you sure you can still fight?"**

"Erza smiled happy that Naruto cared but knew her other would not back down from their mission.

 **Erza nodded, not taking her eyes off her enemy for a second. "This is my fight. I will see it through."**

 **Still frowning, Naruto reluctantly stood back.**

FS Juvia frowned knowing that Erza would need Naruto's help and her pride was getting in the way of that.

 **Gripping her sword firmly, Erza yelled and she dashed towards her former comrade. "Jellal!"**

 **Dark magic swerved around Jellal's arms. "Come! Erza!" He shot his arm forward and fired a beam of magic at the swords woman.**

 **She jumped out of the way just in time, but couldn't dodge the second blast that came after. "Guh!" It hit her directly, knocking her through the wall and out of the tower.**

"Erza!" most of the guild shouted worried about their S-class wizard. Erza smiled but was curious how this would turn out as Natsu did not appear to be in this scene so she could not predict exactly how it would end.

 **"Erza!" Naruto ran over to help.**

 **Thinking fast, Erza jumped off of the debris falling next to her and back into the tower.**

 **Catching her breath, she looked up to see a worried Naruto standing in front of her.**

 **"Are you sure you're okay? Look, I know that this is something you need to do, but if this goes on, you might die."**

 **She smiled at his concern for her. "Thank you, Naruto."**

"Oh no…." Erza thought being able to recognize the expression of the other Erza since she would prob do the same. The guild was confused on the sad expression on Erza's face. Juvia frowned as she peeked ahead in the book.

 **"Huh?"**

 **Naruto was suddenly outside of the tower.**

"Nani?!" the guild asked while Erza looked abit guilty. FS Juvia looked in between trying to glare Erza to death and worried about Naruto.

 **"Eh?"**

 **He then began to fall.**

 **"What the hell Erza!?" Looking up at her and seeing her sad smile, Naruto knew exactly what was going through her mind. "Damn it! When get back up there, you better still be alive or I..."**

Natsu knew exactly how Naruto felt as this morning and looked sadly at Erza for not trusting her comments.

"Erza you~~" Mira said concerned.

"It doesn't matter. I am sure my other feels the same way I do as long as our comrades are alive its ok if they get mad at us." Erza said stoically but her voice broke just a little.

 **Naruto's voice faded from her ears as the ninja descended.**

 **Jellal laughed maniacally. "That's just great. How does it feel to push your comrade to their death?"**

 **Erza glowered at the man. "He won't die from that. Let's finish this."**

FS Juvia seemed to decide to calm herself down and merely started chanting "Naruto-Sama please be ok." To herself over and over again.

 **Naruto's mind was thinking furiously for a way out of his current situation. 'Come on! Think!'**

 **Getting an idea, he summoned a shadow clone. The clone then proceeded to grab him and throw him precisely at one of the windows.**

FS Juvia let out a sigh of relief while several members also looked relieved. Laxus and Gajeel smirked as they believed somebody strong enough to interest their others would not die so easy from a fall.

 **With a crash, the blonde rolled a couple times and finally came to a stop. "Phew… That was close one…" He then looked around and sighed. "Great, now I gotta run all the way back up there and make sure that idiot doesn't-Ah!" Naruto was forced to shield his eyes when a blinding light came out of nowhere and blinded him.**

 **"Is this Etherion!?"**

 **There was a loud boom and everything went blank.**

Natsu and Erza winced being inside the tower when it was fired although Natsu wondered where in the hell his other was as he was pretty sure he been inside as Ethenion was getting fired.

Lucy, Juvia and Gray still remembered how terrifying the blast looked from the outside and the shock to see the tower still intact after the blast.

The rest of members eyes wondered as they only heard stories about this incident but seeing the blast through Mavis illusion magic made it even more real for them.

 **Outside The Tower…**

 **Boom!**

 **"What was that just now!?" Lucy cried out as their boat shook violently. Thankfully they had Juvia's magic to protect them from the violent waves. Otherwise their little boat wouldn't have stood a chance.**

FS Juvia smiled as despite her rivalries with some of the Fairy Tail girls she would never leave her comrades to die and save herself. Naruto-sama was her true love but Fairy Tail is also her family.

Erza said "Both Juvias that is rather impressive use of water magic." Making both water magic to smile proud of their magic.

 **After having met up with everyone, Lucy and the others had gotten back onto their small boat and were now floating away from the Tower of Heaven. With the inclusion of Erza's past comrades, it would be an understatement to say it was crowded.**

 **"That was probably Etherion." Gray muttered, and looked down when he felt something squirm from underneath his foot.**

"…..!" Natsu started getting angry but was still silent until Mavis decided enough was enough so she undid her magic on the both of them to their relief. She also undid it on Carla but gave her a look saying 'don't start anything.

"Wait don't tell me! I am on the stupid boat!" Natsu shouted when he realized his other was out of the action. Gray would've started taunting his rival but realized he was out of the actions both times so he choose to stay quiet.

 **"E-Erza… Blurgh! Damn… it!" Natsu croaked while suffering from his motion sickness.**

"I guess you. I guess we will need to believe that Erza and Naruto can handle this without you there." Lucy noted although she strangely believed that Naruto could save Erza.

 **"Pardon me asking, but why did you subdue the dragon slayer?" The blocky cowboy named Wally asked. "I've experienced firsthand how powerful that boy is and he surely would have been our best shot at defeating Jellal."**

"Yeah you tell them block faced Teme!"Matsu cheered while Erza sighed.

"Natsu-san. You shouldn't call somebody like that." Wendy tried to chatise by puffing her cheeks butonly ended up looking cute in everyone eyes.

"Wendy! He literally swallowed me whole and tried to digest me to get my magic! If he isn't a Teme I don't know who is!" Natsu insited while Wendy pouted but secretly agreed.

 **"This useless guy?" Gray said and applied a little more pressure on Natsu's back when the teen tried to drag himself off the boat. "We have another member that's still inside that place."**

"Dammit I am losing all my screen time over there! I didn't get to finish off Lullaby, I didn't fight Deloria and now I don't get to fight Jelall! This sucks!" Natsu shouted.

"This actually bothers you?" Lucy asked rheotically.

"Well yeah! I don't appear to fight much at all!" Natsu answered abck with flames appearing in his mouth.

"Well I am ok not seeing other you have more screen time." Gray smirked making Juvia swoon. Natsu calmed himself down remembering that both Erza and Mavis could knock him out.

 **"Juvia hopes Naruto-Sama is alright…" Juvia said and Lucy put a hand on the girl's shoulder.**

 **"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. He's Naruto after all." Regardless of what she said, Lucy was still just as worried about her partner.**

 **Gray nodded. If there was anyone in their group who could end all of this, it was that guy.**

Gray and Erza looked thoughtful as it appeared the other Fairy Tail really did trust Naruto. Natsu meanwhile grinned and thought that Naruto better kick Jelall ass for Erza. If hi other couldn't be there Natsu believed Naruto would be suffice.

 **"Ugh..." Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "Am I dead?" Shaking the blurriness away, he looked around to find that he was surrounded by crystals. "What the..."**

 **The place looked like it was covered in ice, only it wasn't cold.**

"As evil a plot as it was, it really was brilliant to use Etherion to turn the tower of Heaven into the R-System." Erza said quietly while Natsu grumbled that the tower looked dumb either way.

 **"I better hurry up and make sure Erza's okay." Naruto said.**

 **As soon as he reached the top floor, the sight was really something. What was once a throne room was now an open field of crystals.**

 **But Naruto was quickly pulled out of his astonishment when he heard Erza scream.**

 **"Ahh!"**

"Erza!" The guild shouted in concern while Erza and Natsu shared a look.

 **Springing into action, Naruto ran to where the scream came from and saw that Erza was being pulled into the tower. It was like her body was slowly being fused into the crystals.**

Levy was worried having read basic information about the R-system which required a living sacrifice to revive a dead person.

 **"Oh, great Zeref! I offer this woman's body as a sacrifice to yo-" Jellal was cut off when Naruto punched him in the face. "Gah! What!?"**

"Woah Naruto! That showing him how to be a real man! Real men don't sacrifice people for something evil." Elfman declared loudly while Lissanna and Mira giggled amused at the brother enthusaim.

 **Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Just you wait… There's a lot more where that came from."**

 **Erza looked at the shinobi in disbelief before growling. "What are you doing here!? I thought I told you to let me-"**

"Erza. You gotta stop being so prideful. I am sure just like you twist us to have your back your other should trust Narutp to have hers." Natsu said wisely astonishing both the guild and Erza herself.

 **"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, stopping Erza midsentence. "You want to end all this by dying? You think you have to do all this by yourself because this guy was your friend?" Naruto looked back at the girl and frowned. "But what about us!? The friends you have now?"**

The entire guild smiled happily as Naruto reflected the same feelings about Erza as they did. To Faiy Tail every member was an irreplaceable meber of their family and they would all put their lives on the line for each other.

"I was such a fool. Thank you everyone. Thank you Naruto" Erza whispered quietly realizing her trying to take on everything in regards to Jelall did more harm then good.

 **"I…" Erza looked away as he pulled her out of the lacrima, as if ashamed by his words. She then shook her head and grabbed onto Naruto's arm. "Jellal is my responsibility! You just don't understand!" Naruto was a nice guy, and she respected his strength. But they had only just met about two months ago, how could he understand her?**

"Erza! He is risking his life for you and you say something like that?" Mira snapped making Erza look down. Erza admitted to herself that she had trust issues and her other self also appeared to have a hard time letting other people fight for or alongside her.

FS Juvia frowned as it appeared Erza had more pride than she thought but she knew eventually everyone would accept Naruto-sama help and in return want to help him.

 **"I understand just fine. You want to protect us by shouldering all of this pain by yourself." Naruto said and turned back to face Jellal, who was watching them with a smirk on his face. "But we don't need protecting.** _ **I**_ **don't need protecting."**

"Well spoken Naruto." Makarov said with a grin happy that somebody in another dimension could relate to Erza so well.v Erza looked thoughtful at Naruto's words. Natsu grinned happy that Naruto wasn't a coward and like him would fight for his friends.

 **Erza shook her head defiantly, tears streaming down the side of her cheek. "I appreciate how you feel, but he's too powerful!"**

Although some members refused to show their concern every member felt their heart clench seeing strong Erza tearing up especially her own team.

"Erza-san. No matter how powerful the for is Naruto-sama will always come through for his friends." FS Juvia declared getting a smile from Erza as she listened on.

 **"Then just watch me." Naruto said and wiggled out of the girl's weak grip. "Learn to rely on your friends!"**

 **Kicking off the ground, Naruto dashed towards Jellal with a kunai in hand.**

 **"You can't win! You don't understand him!" Erza yelled and tried to get up to stop him, but found that she just didn't have any strength left. All Erza could do now was watch as her comrades, old and new, fought what would likely be to the death.**

"Maybe this will start to show this guild that Naruto is not someone to be underestimated. Show them your power Naruto. The power of friendship!" Mavis thought to herself as she sent a wink to FS Juvia.

 **Jellal grinned excitedly. 'The mysterious Naruto Uzumaki… Show me what you can do!'**

 **"Jellal!" Naruto yelled and slashed at the mage, but Jellal was quick to jump back. Nevertheless, Naruto continued to attack. "I'll teach you what happens when you mess with my friends!"**

"Kick his ass Naruto! He needs a reality check and if I am not there you gotta be the one to do it!" Natsu yelled as he already considered Nartuo an comrade he siomply hasn't met yet. Erza silently cheered on Naruto while she felt sad for what kind of man Jelall was right now.

 **'He's fast… Better not underestimate this one.' Jellal mused to himself and activated one of his many magical abilities.** **"Meteor!"**

 **Naruto's eyes widened when Jellal suddenly disappeared from his sight. 'He got faster!' He searched for his opponent and quickly spotted the man running around the crystalized room at an almost blinding speed.**

"Tch. That spell." Natsu grumbled annoyed how much of a beat he took since his speed was lower then Jelall was at that moment.

 **"Hah! You'll never be able to hit me while I'm using this speed!" Jellal taunted but was instantly caught off guard when Naruto intercepted him. The shinobi landed a spinning kick to Jellal's side and sent the mage straight into a lacrima wall. "Guh… But how!?"**

"Nani?! He kept up!" Erza shouted in surprise along with Natsu. Jet was actually starting to get nervous that his title of fast mage of Fairy Tail could be challenged by the newbie.

"Not bad." Laxus stated seeing their movements of the illusion screen.

 **"I'll admit you're fast, but I've fought faster." Naruto taunted back.**

 **Erza was dumbfounded by how fast the two were, wondering if she'd even be able to keep up them.**

"If we weren't watching on the clear illusion magic screen I know we wouldn't be able to see them!" Lucy exclaimed with a majority of the guild nodding along.

 **Jellal ground his teeth in anger, he had been running as fast as he could! How could someone be so fast without using any magical enhancement!?**

Everyone turned around to Mavis and FS Juvia for answers but for some reason they appeared to whispering quietly to each other. Nobody could hear them gossiping about Naruto's strong points.

 **Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the mage's frustration. It was always funny when villains acted all high and mighty, because he always caught them by surprise. The looks on their faces never got old.**

This git a laugh from the guild and even Erza cracked a smile despite the situation.

 **Jellal calmed himself. Getting worked up over something as trivial as this was not something the one chosen by Zeref himself would do. "Hmph. It seems that you're faster than me. Well, no matter." A bright aura began to shine around Jellal's form, making him hard to look at directly. "I'll just have to overwhelm you with my heavenly magic."**

 **"** **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** **Naruto created a couple clones and charged forward. "Charge!"**

 **'Speed and clone magic…**

Mavis whispered "Justu not magic." Making FS Juvia pout that Mavis knew more about that certain aspect of Naruto's life then she did. The rest of guild was curious but decided it was not worth asking about.

 **A strong foe indeed. However!' Jellal thought and ran right passed the clones. Sidestepping punches, jumping over kicks, Jellal finally made it to the other end of the ninja and his doppelgangers.**

 **"What, you just gonna dodge all day?" Naruto asked, his clones shouting out childish insults.**

While Elfman and Natsu cheered on Naruto the rest of guild sweat-drop at Naruto being childish in the middle for the fight.

 **A chuckle slipped passed the blue haired mage's lips.**

 **"Naruto, look down!" Erza warned.**

 **"Huh?" Naruto and his clones looked down just in time to see a series of lights in a constellation-like pattern.**

 **Jellal put his hands in front of him.** **"Grand Chariot!"**

Erza eyes widened at Jellal's usage of such high level magic.

 **"Naruto!" Erza screamed as the whiskered teen and his clones were consumed by the explosive spell. She wanted to take care of Jellal by herself, but that was clearly no longer an option, and Naruto needed her help.**

Erza could not help but feel worried about her comrade from another dimension while Lucy actually gasped a little in sadness. Mavis raised an eyebrow thinking perhaps this fairy tail just by reading the book was seeing Naruto as a comrade and perhaps more.

 **With a new resolve, Erza mustered the strength to stand. But when the smoke cleared, she gasped. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.**

The guild knew he must be alive or else both Mmavis and FS Juvia would not look so stoic but how had Naruto survived the Grand Chariot spell?

 **"Ahaha! All that talk and he gets incinerated! What a fool!" Jellal said between laughs.**

 **Erza growled and turned to face the man. But upon noticing something, she smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure."**

 **Jellal frowned. "What are you-"**

 **"Man~! That would have hurt if it weren't for sage mode."**

Mavis smirked as the guild was excited to see more of the famous Sage Mode.

 **Jellal whirled around and there stood Naruto, the now aching thorn in side. But there was something different about him. His eyes were now orange with slit pupils. "You… How did you survive that attack!"**

 **"I get one heck of a boost in endurance when I'm in this mode." Naruto said before folding his arms. 'Though I'm glad I left a couple shadow clones behind to gather nature energy, otherwise that attack could have been the end…' He may be able to enter sage mode faster in this world, but it never hurt to be too careful.**

This got a bunch of confused looks from everyone including Levy on what exactly happened. Mavis sighed but decided to explain. "Basically, to enter Sage Mode a user needs to still perfectly still for a short time. In Earthland Naruto only needs to stay still for about 5 secs however that still carries a risk of getting attacked in that interval so Naruto created an alternate method. Understand so far?" Mavis asked getting nods while Levy's pen was flying capturing this new information. "Naruto summons a clone or two and has them mediate in a safe location and they get nature chakra for him. Therefore when he needs Sage Mode he can dispel the clone in a split second and get the nature chakra directly without the risk which is what he did the split second before the Grand Chariot spell hit him." Mavis explained.

The guild was amazed at the ingenuity of a seemingly simple trick as a backup plan especially since Naruto appeared to never have backup plans. Makarov and Erza could see it as basically a wizard having an extra battery of magic if they ever ran low or needed a boost impressing them even more.

 **Losing control of his anger, Jellal lashed out with a burst of magic, but his eyes widened when Naruto simply swatted the magical attack out of the air as if it were a bug.**

Erza and Natsu eyes widened as they knew Jellal even back then was no pushover and for Naruto to bat away his magic must mean he was a higher level of power.

 **Naruto folded his arms again. "You're lucky I'm holding back, otherwise I might knock you off the tower. It's kinda hard to hold back while in sage mode, but I'm tired of all this pointless bloodshed so let's just stop."**

Erza sighed knowing her old friend would never stop at that point unless he was stopped.

 **"Pointless… Holding back?" A tick mark formed on Jellal's forehead. "I decided to see how powerful you were because you interested me… But now I think I'll just destroy you here and now!" He screamed and flung himself at the sage.**

Wendy cringed as although she now knew that this was not the same Jellal she met in her childhood but the Jellal she knew now seemed much nicer then the one in the tower now.

 **Naruto waited for Jellal to close the distance between them before striking him into the air with an upper cut.**

 **"Gah!" Jellal gasped in pain as he saw stars, and not the kind that could be seen in the open sky.**

FS Juvia started cheering Naruto on whiole Juvia grudgingly admitted in power Naruto was strong but she still could not understand why her counterpart seemed so into him.

 **Naruto created two shadow clones they formed a Rasengan in each of his hands. He then jumped into the air above the stunned man. He was about to make contact when Jellal caught himself on the ground and slid away, the twin Rasengans drilling right through the lacrima floor. "Oh, you dodged?"**

 **"Stop, you fool! You're damaging the R-System!" Jellal demanded when he noticed the damage the blue spheres had done to the tower.**

Natsu grinned remembering how mad Jellal was when he started destroying the R-system. "It so easy to destroy things by accident but harder to destroy them on purpose!" Natsu declared proudly.

Lucy sighed and said "That is nothing to be proud of Natsu." While Erza placed a hand on her face nto sure how to respond.

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow before a lightbulb went off in his head. "What? You mean like this?"**

 **Smash!**

 **Jellal quivered with anger when Naruto began to destroy more parts of the tower. "You little…"**

"Haha Naruto thinks like me!" Natsu noted happily while the guild seemed less then impressed.

"yeah we kinda figured you were both cut from the same branch." Lucy remarked getting nods from across the guild.

 **Naruto crossed his fingers, intent on finishing the job with a couple shadow clones. "Now for the finishing touch… W-what the!?" Naruto noticed his arm was beginning to grow, and toad-like warts were popping up all over his body. "What the hell!?"**

Now that got quite a reaction. The guild was sure Naruto was going to beat Jellal with ease in Sage Mode but judging by the picture it looked more like it was backfiring.

 **Jellal noticed the teen's changes and barked with laughter. "It seems that power of yours is overtaking your body."**

Both FS Juvia and Mavis looked worried as they knew eventually Naruto would have to adapt to magic in the natural energy.

Natsu complained "What the hell man! You wimping out now! You had him beat!" while Erza looked contemplative.

"Actually Natsu's it like when your body ate that shard of Ethenion. You body was rejecting the non-Fire Magic based aspects of it so maybe there is something that Naruto is trying to absorb that his body is rejecting? Maybe it the fact he is from a different dimension and he is trying to absorb magic into his body?" Erza said out loud making everyone think.

Mavs smiled impressed that Erza got pretty close to the truth before Naruto himself figured it out.

 **Naruto was too busy trying to figure out why he was turning into a toad to listen to anything else. 'Why is this happening!? I'm drew in the surrounding natural energy just like I always do, so why!?' Could something be interfering? Even if there was, he didn't have time to figure out what it could be right now.**

Erza looked worried that it appeared it was up to her other to fight now that Naruto appearted out of commision.

 **'I finally have enough strength back!' Erza thought as she stumbled her way over to the blonde. "Naruto! What's wrong?"**

 **Noticing the redhead walking towards him, Naruto dropped into a meditative position. "I don't know why this is happening, but it's going to take me a second to fix my arms." He frowned. "I know I said that I'd take care of everything, but I need you to buy me some time." Without Fukasaku and his wicking stick, it was going to take Naruto some time to change his body back to normal. Why did sage mode have to do this to him now of all times?**

This confused looks from but they assumed it meant the new power needed to be expunged from Naruto's body and that he would be vulnerable.

 **Flash!**

 **The two covered their eyes as blindingly bright light lit up the area.**

Natsu growled while Erza frowned. "This spell is Altairis!"

Most of the guild never heard of this spell but judging by their expression they knew it would mean bad news.

 **'What now?' Naruto groaned internally.**

 **"I think it's time I end this!" Jellal declared and crossed his arms upwards.**

 **'That stance…!' Erza thought with wide eyes. "Do you plan to destroy the whole tower!?"**

"Does that mean he intends to kill you both?" Lucy asked horrified while Erza grimly nodded her head. This shocked a lot of people especially Fairy Team B. They had only known Jellal for a short time but they never suspected he did all this before he joined their team.

 **Jellal grinned maniacally. "It's no matter, I'll just build another! Now, die!"**

 **Naruto cursed. He couldn't move or he'd turn into statue. 'Guess there was only one thing I can do…' He thought and prepare to push Erza out of the way. Since they were both going to die anyway, he'd rather give the girl a chance at beating Jellal. Who knew? Maybe he'd even survive being hit by the attack and not turn into a statue.**

"Stature?! You mean he would get more then warts?" Natsu asked while Mavis quickly explained that if a user moved too much absorbing or releasing nature energy they had a risk of tuning into a stone stature forever.

This shocked the guild that Naruto powerup had such a drawback.

Erza was touched and horrified that Naruto was thinking of sacrificing himself to possible save her other.

 **But before Naruto could move a muscle, someone brushed passed him, and he could faintly hear the words: "Take care of Erza for me…"**

 **"** **Altairis!"**

 **Boom!**

 **When things finally calmed, Naruto opened his eyes and saw Simon standing in front of him and Erza protectively. The man had taken the full brunt of Jellal's attack in their stead.**

This time Erza could not hold back silent tears seeing Simon die for a second time. Natsu also silently hung his head down for Erza old friend giving his life to save theirs. Lucy quickly wrapped Erza in a tight hug allowing her close friend the comfort and should to cry on.

The guild not used to seeing Erza in such a vulnerable state respectfully gave her the needed space.

FS Juvia gave a silent prayer to Simon of thanks knowing Naruto at that point may have died.

 **Erza gasped, refusing to believe what she was seeing. "S-Simon…"**

 **The man looked back and smiled before falling to the floor, dead.**

 **"NOOOOO!"**

 **Erza's cries echoed in Naruto's ears. Never in his right mind did he think he would ever hear the girl scream like that. Nor did he want to. But here he was, listening to one of the strongest woman he'd ever met whaling in pain over the death of one her old friends.**

Erza tears slowly lessened hearing Naruto's opinion of her other had warmed her heart significantly. FS Juvia did not feel jealous as she knew that his opinion of guildmates were for the most part dear friends.

Lucy and Mira were happy seeing Naruto thoughts lessen Erzas pain.

 **"Hahaha! Now that's what I call dying in vain!" Jellal wheezed as he laughed in uncontrolled bursts.**

"Teme. I don't care if he reforms later kick his ass now for us Naruto!" Natsu growled with the approval of the rest of the guild. Nobody could find it in their hearts to be particular sympathetic to somebody who mocked the sacrifice of a friend.

 **Naruto slowly closed his eyes and dug deep into his mind. 'Hey, fox. Help me out for a second…'**

This got a raised eyebrow as they stored the information in their mind for later.

 **Regaining control over himself, Jellal sighed. "Now then, shall we end… This… What are you doing?"**

 **Wondering what Jellal was talking about, Erza turned to where he looking at. "Naruto… That form again." Just like how she'd seen him during their battle with Phantom Lord, Naruto's body was covered by an eerie red aura.**

Gajeel winced remembering how much a beating his other took. His only thought was "Jellal sorry to burst your bubble but you are so screwed."

Lucy was worried that he may go over boat like he almost did to Gajeel since her other would not be there to calm him down. Mavis gave her a reassuring look making her les worried about her others roommate.

 **Jellal gulped at the sight of the blonde's ferocious appearance, unconsciously taking a step back. For the first time in eight years, he felt fear. "This power… This must be the power you used to defeat former wizard saint Jose, am I right?"**

"Make that two former wizard saints!" FS Juvia cheered to the disapproval of Mavis for the spiller.

Nobody however was that surprised but more curious on how much a beating Jellal would have to take,

 **Naruto just continued to glare at him with his soul-piercing red eyes. The fox had just finished flushing the rest of the sage chakra from his system. "Jellal."**

"Well that's useful. At least he won't have to turn into a stone stature right?" Lucy joked trying to lighten the mood. A few members smiled at her attempt but everyone was too into the battle to respond.

 **Jellal almost flinched from the tone Naruto was using, but managed to keep his composure. In fact, he faked a smirk. "What?"**

 **"I'm giving you one last chance to give up. I can't guarantee you'll live when I'm like this."**

The guild shuddered and remembering how close to death Gajeel and Jose were knew that Naruto wasn't bluffing. While Erza knew that Jellal hadn't changed yet she didn't want him to die or for Naruto to break Fairy Tail sacred rule.

 **Feeling his anger rise again, Jellal clicked his teeth and shot his hand up. A ball of dark magic swelled in his palm before he thrust it forward.** **"Dark Mass!"**

 **Several tentacles of dark energy shot out of the ball in his hand and they homed onto Naruto.**

 **But the blonde suddenly vanished.**

"This guy really is quick." Laxus noted that he had difficulty seeing Naruto's movement despite his own impressive speed. To weaker mages like Lucy and Wendy he simply disappeared off screen.

 **Jellal blinked as time seemed to slow down at that moment. He could see his Dark Mass traveling through the air, but towards nothing.**

 **But then he sensed it.**

 **It came at him in an instant. Behind him. A killing intent so powerful that it made Jellal come to a realization.**

"Yup He is going to get it now." Natsu cheered excited for the action and getting some payback for Simon.

 **He was a fool to have challenged this monster.**

 **Crack!**

 **Jellal gasped as every bit of air was knocked out of his lungs, and he was flung into and through a lacrima formation. He would have fallen off the tower, but Naruto appeared right above him and landed a dropkick that sent Jellal crashing down several stories of the tower.**

"Honestly that beating looked even worst then the one you gave Jellal after you ate the Ethenion shard." Erza stated grimly to Natsu who pouted but agreed.

Wendy and Lucy merely whimpered at such monstrous damage doen to a S-class wiozard.

 **Erza blinked as Jellal's Dark Mass finally hit the ground. Naruto had moved so fast, she couldn't even tell what had just happened!**

Everyone jaws dropped as they realized Jellal beatdown took less time then it took the spell to reach the ground! Erza also realized that this kind of battle was beyond her scope at least back then.

 **Naruto landed on the ground, his eyes never leaving the gaping hole in the floor. He didn't know if that had finished Jellal or not, but now wasn't the time to worry about his enemy. Because the tower began to shake tremendously.**

"Jellal." Erza said sadly although she was also concerned how other Erza and Naruto would escape the tower.

"Jellal is fine." FS Juvia said bluntly not wanting to admit being sad at seeing Erza sad.

 **The tower was in shambles because of the damage it had taken during the fight, and Naruto didn't need Erza to tell him what was going to happen next.**

 **The Tower of Heaven was going to explode.**

Erza wondered if her other would do the same thing she did while Natsu was pretty mad that Erza tried to sacrifice herself back then.

 **So, doing what he did best, Naruto sprang into action. He dashed over to Erza and picked her up bridal-style, causing the girl to yelp in surprise.**

Erza looked surprised as she was not used to be carried in such a fashion while the guild blinked their eyes at seeing other Erza not protest at such a protective position.

 **Erza was about to ask what he was doing when the world around her changed and they were suddenly hundreds of feet above the rumbling tower. Her eyes shot wide open and her grip on the boy tightened when he let go and brought his hands up.**

FS Juvia would normally being jealous at another girl being in her Naruto-sama arms like that but she knew it was an emergency. While Lucy and Wendy stared at Erza who appeared surprised at how trusting her other looked.

 **Erza looked up at the whiskered teen with a confused, and frightened expression. Because not only were they several hundred feet above a raging ocean, but there was also a tower made of Etherion that was about to explode right below them. But when she looked at his face, and brown eyes met blue, she suddenly felt at ease. Because in the time Erza had come to know Naruto, she knew what that grin meant.**

"Wow Erza-san your other must really know Naruto-san and believe in him!" Wendy said in amazement.

"I guess she does." Erza said unsure but she figured that Naruto was a good person overall.

 **Naruto had a plan.**

 **"** **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

 **And just like that, over a thousand copies of Naruto, all armed with big-ball Rasengans, lit the sky around them.**

Most of the guild widened their eyes and dropped their jaws seeing a thousand clones of Naruto converge on the tower.

Natsu looked absolutely ecstatic at seeing such destruction while Erza approved that destroying the tower that quickly would prevent it from exploding.

Lucy smiled as her other roommate really was something else.

Makarov noted "A simple tactic but highly effective especially for someone who can clone himself."

FS Juvia was a corner with Mavis mumbling "A thousand Naruto-samas. Paradise. Must have." As she imagined another use of the technique making Mavis smile but shake her head at FS Juvia vivid imagination.

 **As the clones began to fall towards the tower, Erza felt herself smiling. It was at that moment Erza felt that she could truly trust Naruto with not only her life, but with the lives of their comrades. Even as the tower detonated, and the world around her began to fade, she could see it in his eyes.**

This shocked everyone especially Erza. The Erza on screen looked completel at ease in Naruto's arms and had complete faith in him even as the tower was exploding behind. Besides Erza's own team Erza rarely trusted anyone to the same degree shown on screen.

 **They were truly precious to him.**

FS Juvia and Mavis smiled knowing how true that was.

 **Erza fluttered her eyes open. "...What?"**

 **"So, you're finally awake?"**

 **"…!"**

Team Erza smiled seeing such a serene expression of their leader made them happy.

 **As her vision cleared, Erza noticed Naruto was still carrying her, and that they were on the beach.**

 **"Naruto… How?" Was all she could say.**

 **Naruto just grinned his foxlike grin. "I told you I'd help you, so I did!"**

Gildarts laughed and stated "This kid is simple but he fits in our guild just fine!" making the male mebers laugh along while the girls smiled at such a simple but hoenst answer.

 **Erza's eyes widened, remembering everything he had said back then. She then turned away and began to chuckle.**

 **"W-what? What's so funny?" Naruto fumed.**

FS Juvia also pouted thinking Erza was making fun of her beloved.

 **Erza shook her head at the childish answer before she gave him a genuine smile, and for the first time in years, tears fell from both of her eyes. "Thank you… Naruto."**

This shocked everyone except Natsu (who had seen her cry with both eyes) as they thought her artificial eye could not produce tears.

Erza could not help smiling seeing her other give such a genuine response.

 **"W-well it's only natural to help your friends out when they're in trouble, ya know…" Naruto said rather sheepishly, flustered by the beautiful girl's smile. Her TRUE smile.**

Erza was flustered making the guild look at her strangely. Erza was well known for her beauty and although not a model like Mira she was no stranger to people complimenting or hitting in her. To see the mighty Erza seem embarrassed at a guy giving her a relatively mild compliment was strange.

Erza herself felt confused on why such a simple thought made her flustered.

Mira raised an eyebrow thinking it was unlikely but possible that Erza was developing a crush or an attraction to Naruto.

Lucy despite being confident in her good looks always thought Erza Scarlet was super pretty. However seeing the imagine of her with a true smile made her seem even prettier. Yet an uncomfortable feeling in her heart was stirring which she quickly ignored.

 **"Yes. I understand that now…" Erza said and closed her eyes.**

 **While Erza wasn't looking, Naruto frowned. 'There wasn't any orange pigment around my eyes when I was in sage mode earlier… That's not a good sign.' Naruto decided that he'd summon Fukasaku when they got back to Fairy Tail. Hopefully the old toad sage would be able figure out what was going on.**

So Fukasaku is another toad and appears to be his teacher of some sort." Levy noted adding another note much to the guild amusement.

 **'Thank you… Everyone.' Erza thought as she wiped the tears from both of her eyes. She would never forget what Naruto and the others had done for her, and never again would she think dying was the only option. From now on she would do everything in her power to live. Not just for her own sake, but for the sake of her comrades.**

"You got that right! Even if your other didn't try to sacrifice herself stupidly she better live her life to the fullest like you Erza!" Natsu stated while the guild cheered making Erza smile and nod.

 **"Erza!"**

 **"Naruto-Sama!"**

 **Naruto, still carrying Erza, turned them towards the people who were running towards them. Their friends. "Hey guys, what's up?"**

 **"Kitty man!"**

 **"Ack! Get off me you crazy cat lady!"**

"I should've expected this." Erza said a bit embarrassed for her old friend. Milliana loved cats and with his whisker like markings Naruto was basically a cat in her eyes. The exceeds looked a bit pleased that someone else would have to suffer the cat lady hugs.

 **Everyone was now relaxing and enjoying a party together, and because Naruto had whisker-like birthmarks, Milliana was all over him.**

 **"Kitty, kitty, kitty!"**

 **"...Someone... Help me...!" Naruto croaked as the cat girl hugged him to death.**

"She does hug rather tightly." Pantherlilly said in his normal tone of voice as he was being squeezed by Gajeel. Levy sighed used to Gajeel tactics.

 **Erza sighed happily. "Milliana, why don't you go see if Happy wants to play?"**

 **"Happy-Chan? Okay!" Dropping Naruto like a rag doll, the cat girl ran off to find the already hiding blue cat.**

"Yay other me…" Happy tried to cheer but rather dully while Natsu pat his friend on the back.

 **Lucy crouched down next to Naruto. "Are you okay?"**

 **"That girl... is crazy..." Naruto mumbled.**

 **Natsu laughed at the whiskered teen. "Hah! You look like you just got off a train!"**

 **Lucy sweatdropped. 'That only applies to you...'**

Before Natsu could get into another debate dragging the other Dragon slayers into it Lucy waved Gray to continue reading.

 **Naruto got up and looked around the room. "Hey, where did Juvia go? She was just here, wasn't she?"**

 **"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" Lucy huffed and stormed off.**

"Wow tour othwr really sounds jealous Lucy." Mira cooed delighted at the drama. Erza and Cana nodded their heads in agreement.

Lucy would have liked to deny the accusation but her other really did appear jealous so she stayed quiet.

 **"...Eh?" Did he say something wrong?**

 **Gray sighed and pat the confused boy on the back sympathetically. "I almost feel sorry for you man."**

"Juvia-chan is upset that Gray can see our feelings but Naruto-sama is blind." FS Juvia pouted getting a laugh from the guild and a quick denial from Lucy.

 **"I'm seriously gonna kick your ass Gray!" Naruto barked and everyone laughed.**

 **Mongolia Town**

 **"Whoa!"**

 **"They finished it while we were gone!"**

 **Everyone stared at the new guild building in awe. It looked just like a castle.**

The Fair Tail guild smiled happily remembering how happy they were with the updated guild hall while Mira was happy for her(in her opinion) amazing Guild hall plans.

 **Max waved at them from inside a little shop. "Hey guys! Welcome back!"**

 **Naruto walked over to him and looked around. "What is this? A shop?"**

 **"Yeah, it's a souvenir shop! Check it out." Fishing for something in the back, Max handed him something.**

 **"Is this... Me!?" Naruto was now holding a mini Naruto figure. It looked just like him, down to the last detail.**

 **"I don't know what to think of this…" Gray said when Max handed him two figures of himself, one with and without a shirt.**

"Max why don't we have that in our guild!" Juvia asked furiously while Max shrugged.

Max whispered to Kinanna "Its because nobody besides Juvia would want one." Making her giggle in agreement.

Juvia started dreaming of the shirtless Gray figurine while FS Juvia looked neutral is not a bit annoyed. The guild was amused and still abit in awe of such a contrast of the same person.

 **"I think they're charming." Erza said as she looked at a collection of Erza figures, one for each suit of armor she had.**

 **"Hey, there's one for Lucy too!" Happy called out.**

 **Lucy snatched the toy from Happy. "Don't go making things like this without permission... It's embarrassing..."**

 **Naruto laughed. "I don't see why not; these things are awesome!" He poked the Lucy figure in the face and all the clothes popped off, minus the underwear.**

Lucy turned scarlet while the guys laughed and the girls gave her looks of sympathy.

 **The ninja held his nose as Lucy turned scarlet and scrambled to put the clothes back on.**

FS Juvia looked abut upset that Naruto appeared attracted to Lucy body while Lucy face turned even darker red.

 **Cana, who was standing by the entrance to the building, noticed them and waved. "Hey guys! Welcome back! You've gotta come inside!"**

 **They followed her inside the guild. The bar was a lot bigger than before, with waitresses walking around in flashy Fairy Tail style outfits.**

Lucy stared suspiously at Makarov for such flashy outfit for the waitresses who looked away and whistled innocently. Erza seemed unfazed as she liked flashier outsfits she could wear besides her battle armours.

 **Laughing at their surprised faces, Cana pointed to the back. "That's not all, follow me."**

 **Walking to the back of the bar, they went through the doors to find an indoor pool.**

 **"No way! A pool!?"**

 **Cana continued to show them around the interior until finally making it back to the bar.**

 **"The new guild looks amazing!" Naruto said when someone suddenly jumped onto his back.**

 **"Naruto-Sama!"**

 **"Juvia!?"**

"Naruto-sama and Juvia-chan first official meeting as Fairy Tail wizards! How romantic!" FS Juvia swooned making the guild sweat-drop that at their core both Juvia were the same but different men.

 **Hearing a cough, everyone turned around and looked down to see Makarov. "Welcome back you guys. I'd like you to meet our newest member, Juvia. Though it seems you already know her..."**

 **Getting off Naruto's back, Juvia stood in front of the group and bowed. "Thank you all! Juvia will work hard!" She chirped before staring at Lucy. "Rival in love..."**

Lucy was surprised other Juvia didn't glare at her like the Juvia typically did so she hoped her other would have a friendly relationship with other Juvia in the future.

 **"I-I'm not..." Lucy mumbled.**

Lucy pouted as people started laughing.

 **Naruto grinned. "See? I told you the old man would let you join!"**

 **Juvia stopped staring at Lucy and smiled at ninja brightly.**

 **Coughing again to get their attention, the master pointed to one of the tables. "There is also another new member you should meet. Hey, come introduce yourself!"**

 **"Oh, another new member?" Naruto asked before snarling at who it was.**

 **Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, got up from a table and turned around to look at them.**

Gajeel sighed figuring that his other first couple of days would not be exactly welcoming similar to his own experiences in Fairy Tail. Jet and Droy gave him guilty looks which he waved off making Levy smile at his matureness.

 **"What's he doing here!?" Naruto demanded, Gray and Erza holding him back from attacking.**

 **Makarov sighed. "Calm down Naruto, he was only acting on Jose's orders. Besides, yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's allies."**

 **Naruto settled down but continued to glare at the ex-Phantom mage. "I don't like this..."**

"I hear you bro but he's not that bad once you get to know him a little." Natsu sighed making Gajeel growl.

 **Gajeel walked passed him. "I don't like it either, but work is work. Even if I have to be in a pathetic guild like this one."**

"Comments like that are why people think you are mean." Levy lectured making Gajeel look away.

 **Natsu got up in the guy's face. "What did you say about Fairy Tail? You wanna fight!?"**

 **"You? Don't waste my time Salamander." Gajeel said with a grunt before looking at Naruto again. "I got bigger fish to fry." With that said, he walked away.**

This got an eyebrow from the guild. It appeared similar to how Leon was not interested in Gray as a rival anymore it appeared Gajeel considered Naruto a bigger threat. Which made sense as in the other world Naruto beat Gajeel to a bloody pulp not Natsu.

 **'What a jerk.' Naruto thought and looked at Makarov. "Are you sure about this? You know what he did."**

 **Sighing again, Makarov nodded. "It's an old man's job to guide young men like that back onto the right path."**

Makarov agreed ith his other and knew it was the right decision.

 **Naruto looked at Erza, and she nodded as well. Sighing in defeat, Naruto sat down at a table. "Fine, whatever."**

 **Lucy sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it worry you, the master knows what he's doing."**

 **Suddenly, all the lights in the guild went black. "Why did it get so dark all of a sudden?"**

 **Cana shushed him. "Shh, the main event is about to start."**

 **Grumbling something about demanding women, Naruto noticed the curtains in the back of the bar open, revealing a stage. "Mira-Chan?"**

The whole guild cheered as Mira gave her normal smile. She was truly beloved by the entire guild just like the Fairy tail Mavis knew and that made her happy seeing such strong bonds formed.

 **Everyone in the guild started cheering.**

 **"Mira-Chan!"**

 **"This is what we've been waiting for!"**

 **Mirajane was sitting in the spotlight, holding a guitar with a microphone standing in front of her face. Strumming it once, she began to play a tune and started singing.**

 **Naruto stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Whoa... Was she always this good at singing?"**

Mira smiled and winked as Lissana and Elfman both nodded that she had always an excellent voice. Although in the beginning it was much more tom boy with her rivalry with Erza and her rebellious phase.

 **Elfman leaned over. "Nee-Chan's songs are the best!"**

 **They listened to her sing for a little longer until they heard a crash. "Oof! What's the big idea!?"**

"Not again!" Makaorv whined as even in another dimension he couldn't keep the guild hall safe!

 **Natsu was on the floor next to the table Gajeel was sitting at. "Huh? What do you want?"**

 **"You tripped me on purpose!" The fire dragon slayer fumed.**

 **They butted heads and growled at each other until people started throwing their mugs at them.**

 **"Shut up!"**

 **"We want to listen to Mira-Chan!"**

Mira sweat-dropped seeing the male members about to fight Gajeel and Natsu just to hear her sing.

 **Natsu flipped a table over. "Who's the wise guy who threw that!?"**

 **As is a switch had been flipped, everything was thrown into chaos and the bar became a battlefield.**

 **Naruto and Lucy ducked behind a table.**

 **"How did it turn out like this!?" Lucy whined while covering her head.**

Lucy smiled at the shared moment between the two blondes but wondered why it would make her this happy.

 **Her fellow blonde just laughed. "This just means things are normal, right?" He said and jumped out to join the fray.**

 **Mirajane was now playing rock music to pump things up while Makarov was crying over the destruction of his new guild.**

"Mira!" the guild shouted as the rock music sounded just as nice.

 **Watching her partner throw some people around the bar, Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Yup, this is Fairy Tail…"**

"The end. Wooh I am done now." Gray announced.

 **AN2: I hope I did this good but I was pretty tired for the second half so sorry if this doesn't meet your expectation but I did the best I could.**

 **People read the profile page I update it basically whenever I make progress!**

 **I am sorry if I don't add every character whenever you guys want but I do what I think is right. FS Lucy will likely be next character to be added.**

 **Dunno how long Virgo will stay on and if I will add another spirit or not. Talk you next update!**


	9. Sage Mode and A Healthy Competition-chp9

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 9 "Sage Mode and A Healthy Competition"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: For people asking why not every canon ship is shown for the reading (like Natsu and Lucy) is mostly to avoid award moments where Naruto and Lucy are closer then friends. I don't want NaLu fans to go off the handle. In this story they are close friends so there isn't a boat load of jealously.**

 **Also I do read every review but for guest ones I can only answer in these AN.**

 **Also I am sticking with no canon Naruto characters (their fox scroll counterparts maybe-FS Naruto I most likely). I just don't see why having the canon versions (who have no idea of anything and would have to stop every 2 words to clarify everything) would be fun. Sorry if this disappoints anyone.**

"Who wants to read next?" Mavis asked cheerfully.

"How does she remember who has read already?" Natsu asked dumbfounded as he could barely remember that he had a turn reading.

"Its because she is super smart. Duh Natsu." Lucy teased as Mavis smirked.

"If we all have to take a turn reading I might as well do mine now and get it over with." Gajeel grumbled as Mavis handed him the book.

"Sage Mode and A Healthy Competition." Gajeel said reading the title of the next chapter. This got interested murmuring from the guild.

 **Naruto yawned as he stepped out of the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed something odd about his roommate. "Hey Lucy, what's with the flashy clothes?"**

"Why would your other need to be wearing fancy clothes Lucy?" Natsu asked drily making Lucy shrug. Lucy knew she typcailly wore fashionable clothes but rarely anything special.

 **Lucy was doing varies poses in front of a mirror. "Didn't you hear? Someone from the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine is coming to Fairy Tail today!" She turned to him and winked. "I know, I am just too cute today."**

"Huh? I don't remember anybody from Sorcerer Weekly showing up until we beat Laxus (grumble from Laxus) while I am at the guild." Lucy remarked confused.

"Maybe it is Jason coming to ask Naruto some questions?" Levy joked getting a laugh from Lucy.

However, a majority of the guild was less focused on the conversation and more focused on the imagine shown by Mavis illusion magic. Normally Lucy wore causal tank tops and short miniskirts but it appeared other Lucy went a little more fancy for the interview. **(AN: I know it does not say WHAT FS Lucy wears but I am being creative here-since episode 50 never happens I am using that outfit here)**

The Lucy shown on screen was wearing a black mini dress that clung to Lucy curvy body. It was cut dramatically short only reaching her mid thigh revealing most of her legs and had a very open front showing off a lot of Lucy ample chest. It was lined with white lining and had a white belt in the middle. All in all it was more of an outfit used for a very intimate gathering rather then a public interview.

The reactions varied as every guild member stared at alternate Lucy posing on screen. Makarov, Macao and Wakaba all had hearts in their eyes eying up the attractive younger member. Gildarts was drooling while Cana both looked annoyed and smirked as she punched her father in the gut again. While Laxus and Gajeel looked uninterested with Levy alternating from glaring at Gajeel suspiciously and gaping at her best friend in shock. Erza and Mira looked impressed at other Lucy's bold choice of clothing while Juvia had to cover a slightly blushing Grays eyes.

Kinnana and Romeo had minor blushes on their faces, Asuka once again despite her protests was blinded by both her parents. Reedus, Max and Warren didn't look particularly interested either way.

Elfman had a big blush while his girlfriend Evergreen kept glaring again for staring at another woman.

Natsu looked in recognition of the outfit while Carla looked outraged that anybody would consider that for a public event.

Wendy looked red but kept whispering "Lucy-san looks so pretty. I wonder if I can look that pretty when I grow up?" while Lucy looked mortified as she remembered wearing the same outfit later on when she thought Natsu was inviting her on a date.

Lucy thought to herself 'why is other me wearing that?! It is a date outfit not an interview outfit!" while the guild looked at Lucy.

Makarov asked "Why have we never seen you wear this outfit Lucy?" getting nods of agreement from most of the guys while Lucy stuttered trying to give a reason.

Natsu however decided to pipe up "Actually Lucy wore it the night when~~~~" Natsu started until Lucy quickly clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Oh Natsu you must be imagining it! I have never worn that outfit before and it must be something my other picked up for herself. Hehe." Lucy said nervously giving Natsu a 'I will kill you look if you don't stay quiet.'

Natsu decided to stay quite as Mavis seeing how distracting the imagine was dispelled her magic despite certain members disappointment.

FS Juvia murmured "Lucy should not be trying to tempt my Naruto-sama with such outfits."

Lucy drily remarked "Juvia-chan I don't think that is what my other is doing."

 **Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal? It's just a magazine right, and didn't you already pose as a model for them?"**

FS Juvia smiled brightly as Naruto seemed unaffected with the other Lucy outfit. Lucy huffed but felt weirdly disappointed her other roommate did not seem to find her attractive.

 **Lucy gave him a flat look. "Yeah, and I remember you and the others destroying the shooting site."**

 **Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah... Sorry about that."**

"My other can't catch a break either huh." Lucy said depressed as her teammates looked a bit guilty knowing they tended to overdo it on missions.

 **"Shall we head to the guild then?"**

 **"Nah, I'm going out to train." Seeing her pout, Naruto continued. "Don't worry, I'll go there after I finish up."**

"Aw Naruto! That was a perfect opportunity! I guess we have another knucklehead like Natsu." Cana said disappointed that this wouldn't lead to something else.

Natsu shrugged not getting what the big deal was while Lucy was abit annoyed her other got blown off like that.

 **Naruto grabbed his headband and tied it to his forehead. "Tell everyone at the guild I said hi." With that, he waved goodbye and jumped out the window.**

 **"Use the door like a normal person!" Lucy yelled and huffed when he waved back at her. "Honestly… Boys and their training…"**

The girls nodded their heads at the statement getting annoyed grunts from the guys of Fairy Tail.

 **After finding a suitable field to train, Naruto bit his thumb and did some hand signs before slapping his hand onto the ground.** **"Kuchiose no Jutsu!"**

 **In a burst of smoke, Fukasaku appeared in front of him. "Naruto boy! What can I do for ya?"**

Gray noted "That's one old looking toad." Getting a nod of agreement from the guild. FS Juvia gave a nod of respect for Naruto's teacher.

 **"Hey Pa, I'm having a little trouble with Sage mode."**

 **Fukasaku gave him a blank stare. "Ya didn't forget how to do it, did ya?"**

 **"I'm not that stupid!" Naruto shouted, earning a laugh from the old toad.**

 **"I was only teasing boy! Now, tell me what's wrong."**

 **"...I see. So this world not only has natural energy, but this magic as well?"**

Levy quickly asked Mavis to clarify. Mavis looked up and tried to explain it simply "Every realm has natural energy in it except realms like Edolias. For Mages since magic is virtually limitless in Earthland they never notice the natural energy everywhere but it still there. However, in the Elemental Nations where Naruto is from there is no magic but natural energy still exists and chakra is inside of people and animals and plants instead of magic. That is the basics."

This got a star eyes from Levy and Lucy while everyone else was interested in knowledge that even affected them.

 **Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's what everyone uses here instead of chakra."**

 **Fukasaku processed the information in his head before speaking. "Call it a hunch, but I think I might know what the problem is. Here, let me try first." He hopped over to a large boulder and drew in some natural energy. The toad then proceeded to grasp the boulder and began to lift it up. "Guh... I can see... what ya mean...!" He dropped the boulder back down and caught his breath.**

This got wide eyed stares from everyone except Mavis and FS Juvia at seeing a seemingly small old toad carry a boulder several times his own size.

 **"So, what's wrong?" Naruto asked hopefully.**

 **"I think this magic ya mentioned is interfering, so ya can't use Sage Mode to its full potential."**

"Huh could having magic in the air make somebody weaker?!" Natsu asked confused.

"Remember Natsu Naruto is not from Earthland so his method or absorbing energy doesn't have magic in it." Lucy lectured understanding the basics from Mavis explanation. Both Erza and Levy nodded their heads having similar thoughts.

"I still don't get it." Natsu said blankly making Mavis giggle in amusement while Lucy sighed.

"Just think of it this way. You only ever ate chocolate and vanilla ice cream but then you find strawberry ice cream in the middle. You get sick and have to try to adapt." Lucy said with a straight face making Natsu face clear up the confusion.

Meanwhile Gajeel read ahead and grinned to himself at the next passage.

 **"Ehh!? How!?" The blonde yelled, causing the toad to cover his ears.**

 **"Calm down and let me finish explaining! Now, remember how I told ya that in order to use Sage Techniques, ya have to have a perfect balance between spiritual, physical, and natural energies yes?" Seeing the young ninja nod he continued. "Well, here in this world, yer also absorbing magic as well as natural energy and it's messin things up. So in order to bring out the best in Sage Mode here, yer gonna have to master mixing magic into the blend. Yer lucky ya didn't turn into a toad statue because of this."**

 **Seeing Naruto's questioning look, the old toad sighed. "To put it simply, now that ya have an extra flavor, and ya need to blend yer ice-cream more..."**

 **Realization dawned on Naruto's face. "Oh! I get it now!"**

"Wow two Natsu type learners great…." Cana said with a sweat drop as the new guy had very similar thoughts to their Natsu. While Natsu grinned at the simple explanation Lissanna and Natsu winked at each other figuring that simple answers work better on "attack first, think later" fighters.

FS Juvia pouted as this made her Naruto-sama seem pretty simple-minded when she knew in combat nobody could defeat or outsmart him. Mavis pat FS Juvia on the back having similar thoughts.

 **'This kid...'**

 **Now knowing what he had to do, Naruto sat down and looked at Fukasaku. "So how do I learn to mix magic with the other energies?"**

"How would the toad know? He seems to have the same problem as Naruto." Erza noted as Lucy thought Naruto should ask one of the guild members.

 **The blonde frowned when his teacher shook his head. "I'm not from this world, so I'm afraid I can't help ya there. Yer gonna have to figure that out on yer own. Maybe try askin some of yer friends fer help."**

FS Juvia secretly pouted as if she knew that Naruto needed help with magic she would easily done it for him instead of Lucy. It would've been the perfect bonding time and maybe Naruto would've given her first kiss sooner as a reward. She started to daydream again.

" _Juvia-chan my magic has activated because of your teaching and our love!" Naruto cried out dramatically._

" _Naruto-Sama anything for you!" FS Juvia cried out as Naruto took her in his arms._

" _I am so happy and you need a reward. I can no longer deny my feelings for you my dear." Naruto said huskily as passionately took FS Juvia lips with his own._

"Aw Naruto-sama~~" FS Juvia cooed as the daydream continued in her mind. Lucy waved Gajeel to continue reading knowing if Juvia-chan was like their Juvia it could take a while.

Meanwhile…. "If Naruto needs help with magic theory or practice I believe my other will be more then happy to help!" Erza declared dramatically. Gray and Natsu looked at each other and hoped for Naruto's sake it would not be true. Erza was very beautiful and nice but a slave driver in any kind of training. Natsu in particular shuddered remembering Erza's 'dancing lessons' which oddly Lissanna continued.

Lucy secretly hope her other was the one to help with the magic theory figuring it would be the least her other could do to pay back some of Naruto's generosity.

 **Jumping back up on his feet, Naruto thanked Fukasaku and ran off. 'Good luck, child of prophecy.'**

 **At Fairy Tail**

 **"COOOOLLL!"**

Natsu had an annoyed face instantly remembering the sound while Luc realized that the interview was likely about Naruto and his amazing feats.

 **Naruto cringed. 'Aw crap, this guy again!?'**

"I hear you bro." Natsu said an annoyed fashion.

 **Jason ran up to Naruto in a flash. "Naruto Uzumaki from Fairy Tail, we meet again! Mind if I ask you some questions?"**

"500 jewels that Naruto says no but Jason asks a bunch of questions anyways?" Cana asked deviously hoping to win some quick jewels. When nobody bet and somehow crickets sang she pouted and said "man you guys are no fun."

 **The blonde began to sweat. "Uh… no, I-"**

 **"What are some names you go by, other than your actual name of course!"**

Cana perked up despite being disappointed she was interested. She wanted to know if he had some hero name that her other could tease Naruto with. The rest of guild also leaned in to listen to more.

 **Naruto sighed and thought about it for a second. "Well my friends back home used to call me unpredictable, or a one man army..."**

"I would say 'one- man army' a thousand of yourself running around." Lucy said drily making both Mavis and FS Juvia give a small smile.

 **"COOL! One man army, is this because of your rumored cloning magic? How many clones can you spawn at a time?"**

 **"Um, I don't really know for sure but... easily over a thousand-"**

"Honestly wouldn't that exhaust Naruto? I mean using your own energy and splitting it up into clones for them to use would make anyone tired! Does Naruto ever get tired from that technique?" Mavis asked in her usual worried tone of voice.

FS Juvia looked at Mavis and shrugged explaining that Naruto was more or less use to any strain impressing the guild once more.

 **"COOL! COOL! COOL!"**

 **Backing up from the overly excited man, the ninja looked around. "You know... I gotta go look for my friend Lucy..."**

 **The reporter stopped at the unfamiliar name. "Lucy?"**

FS Juvia eyes widened realizing this must be when those rumours in Sorcerer Weekly started and vowed to kill Jason for making such rumours about Naruto's love life.

 **"Naruto?" Lucy noticed her partner and walked over to him. "You're back earlier than I thought you'd be. How was your-wah!" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Naruto snatched her up, bridal style, and made a mad dash for the exit.**

"Kyah! He shouldn't carry my other like that! People might get the wrong idea…." Lucy screamed as she turned red at the video of Naruto carrying her other out of the guild hall. Natsu and Gray grinned seeing how red both Lucy on the screen and sitting across rom them were. Normally Juvia would be happy other girls wouldn't go after Gray but it appeared the other Juvia wasn't interested in her version of Gray so it didn't even matter.

 **"Hey Lucy, I need your help with something!" He said as she was scrambling in his arms.**

 **"Okay, okay I get it! Just put me down!" The embarrassed teen pleaded.**

 **Jason watched the scene with a gleam in his eye. "Is there an upcoming couple in the makes? COOL!"**

"My other doesn't need those kinds of articles! They are just friends!" Lucy said annoyed while FS Juvia and Mavis shared a look that said sarcastically 'sure.' Mira caught the look and wondered if her matchmaking intuition was right.

 **Now in the training field, Lucy put her hands on her hips. "So? What did you need me for so badly that you had to carry me all the way here?" She shivered. "And who travels like that? Jumping from building to building, that was scary!"**

While most of the guys didn't what the big deal was Levy and Wendy gave Lucy sympathetic looks figuring they would find it scary as well.

 **"Hehe, sorry about that. So, you remember my ability Sage Mode right?" Naruto asked.**

 **Lucy nodded. "That's when your eyes turn frog-like and you get stronger right?"**

 **"A toad, but yeah. What I'm actually doing is taking in the natural energy around me and combine it with my chakra."**

 **Lucy beamed. She always loved learning about stuff from Naruto's world. "That's so cool! You literally become one with nature. But what do you need me for?"**

"Cool is right! Naruto-sama feels so peaceful when he is like that." FS Juvia said dreamily remembering when she 'accidently' fell asleep on his lap while in sage mode and how relaxed she felt. Erza raised an eyebrow but kept quiet as Gajeel kept reading.

 **Naruto put up a hand. "Hold on, I'm getting to that. When I enter Sage Mode, I get stronger, faster, and things don't hurt me as much. There are other things too but I can't really explain it all too well."**

Levy looked expectantly at Mavis for all the details but Mavis just waved Gajeel on not wanting to explain every minor detail.

 **Lucy looked to be in thought. "So, you absorb the natural energies from around you and turn it into power, so that must mean you're also absorbing magic too." Seeing Naruto's surprised face, she laughed. "What? Did I say something funny?"**

"Wow your other is pretty smart. Unlike this Lucy." Happy declared whispering the last half unfortunately Lucy heard.

"What did you mean by that Happy?" Lucy said in a calm but angry tone of voice.

Luckily before Lucy could try to choke Happy Gajeel continued reading wanting to get his turn over as soon as possible.

 **Naruto shook his head. "How did you know I was absorbing magic?"**

 **The Celestial Spirit mage puffed out her chest with pride. "It just so happens that I know a lot about magic. I used to read books about it all the time as a kid. The magic in the air is actually called Ethernano and is all around us because it's a part of nature. I thought that since you were absorbing natural energies, you must have been absorbing magic as well. We mages do something similar to your Sage Mode, except the Ethernano is drawn into us naturally when our magic power is low."**

 **Naruto was completely baffled. "Wow, I didn't know you were so smart."**

Lucy glared at Happy before he could comment as she figured Naruto was being clueless rather then mean. Mavis was impressed at Lucy;s analysis and assumed that this Lucy was a similar level of intelligence.

 **Lucy fumed. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"**

 **Laughing at her irked state, Naruto apologized and continued. "But yeah, I'm absorbing magic too and since I don't know how to tell the difference between the energies, it's messing with my Sage Mode and making it weaker." He also almost turned into a toad, but Lucy didn't need to know that yet.**

Lucy pouted feeling abit hurt that Naruto didn't trust her other explicitly yet and tell her about the dangers. Erza could understand Naruto's position of trying to avoid telling bad news to people but she still thought Naruto should open up more.

 **Lucy tried to think of a solution. "Hmm, have you even tried feeling the difference between the two while in that form?"**

 **Naruto raised a finger as if to answer, but dropped it and shook his head.**

 **Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Okay then, let's start with that."**

Lucy looked smug as Natsu whispered to Gray "Does she realize its her other that is doing this not her?"

"Man just let have this ok?" Gray said normally as they avoided Lucy looking in their direction.

 **They both sat down on the grass, Naruto going into his sage position and entering Sage Mode in a matter of seconds. "Man, I can never get over how fast I can get into Sage Mode here."**

 **Lucy smacked her partner on the head. "Focus. Now, can you tell the difference between the two?"**

FS Juvia looked annoyed at how 'abusive' Lucy was to Naruto-sama but she admitted that he needed it as well.

 **Rubbing his head in annoyance, Naruto closed his eyes and focused. She was right, it would suck if he lossed focus and turned into a toad all of a sudden.**

 **Naruto could feel the grass swaying with the light breeze, the leaves on the trees, and even some wildlife not too far from here.**

This truly amazed all the mages at Naruto being able to feel these kinds of sensations when in Sage mode. For wizards they felt nothing but their bodies slowly rejuvenate when they passively absorbed magic. However Naruto appeared to be able to feel the very life force of any kind of living thing when he absorbed natural energy and magic.

 **All of the natural energy in this world truly amazed him. If he were to compare this place with the Elemental Nations, it would be like comparing a lake to an ocean!**

Lucy thought back to how Mavis said most of the energy ninjas used was already inside of them instead on the outside like mages used. She wondered if Ninjas could use their power in Edolias as even wizards could not use magic until they ate X-balls.

 **Wait, maybe it wasn't all just natural energy. Lucy did say that magic-er- Ethernano was all around them.**

 **He tried feeling out the energy to find any differences. '...There!'**

 **Lucy watched him patiently as she waited for a response, but then noticed something in the corner of her eye.**

 **Looking to see what it was she raised an eyebrow when she saw Naruto's guild mark glowing.**

Everyone looked at their own guild marks and wondered why this happened. As the only time they ever glowed was on Tenrou Island when it instantly recharged their magic due to the property and protection of the island.

 **"I think I'm starting to feel the difference between them!"**

 **Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in his mindscape. "Eh? When did I get here?" He turned around to find two giant red orbs staring down at him accusingly.**

"Grumpy old fox again!" Mavis grumbled but with a warm smile on her face. This greatly confused the guil on how she addressed this seemingly all powerful fox sealed inside Naruto.

 **"** **Why must you contaminate my prison with all these... filthy energies..."** **The fox spat.**

 **The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"**

 **The Kyuubi rolled it's massive eyes.** **"Just look around you, fool."**

 **Frowning at the disrespect, Naruto looked around the sewer and was surprised at what he saw. "So this is what this place looks like when I'm in Sage Mode..."**

 **He didn't notice it before, but the room was now well light. It almost felt peaceful, minus the creepy sewer setting and the giant angry demon trapped behind bars of course.**

"Wow. I wonder how my mind would look like." Natsu wondered.

"Fire." Everyone answered making Natsu scowl in response.

 **"** **I hate the feeling of this energy, even more so than your sage chakra..."** **The demon grumbled.**

 **Naruto looked up at his prisoner. "You mean magic? Do you know how I can use it?" Maybe the fox could help him learn how to control it.**

 **"** **...And why should I help you? What's in it for me?"**

This greatly confused the guild on how somebody who lived in the Elemental nations could have any idea how to manipulate magic. Mavis closed her eyes and refused to answer the question.

 **The jinchuuriki smirked. "Because you have nothing better to do?"**

FS Juvia swooned at the cool answer while Juvia looked abit disturbed at the level of devotion her other had not realizing she did the same to Gray.

 **Grunting at it's host, the demon fox yawned and turned it's massive head to the other side of the cage.** **"Very well. Have you tried focusing the magic to that little guild stamp of yours? If I'm not mistaken, and I'm not, magic was used to put that onto you in the first place. Was it not?"**

"Ingenious." Erza murmured figuring out that using the guild mark Naruto could use it as a focus point.

Mira blinked never realizing that stamping a guild mark could be such a bug deal. As typically only wizards would join Fairy Tail and being able to use magic the small amount in the guild mark would be irrelevant.

 **'My guild mark?' Naruto looked at the stamp on his hand and was surprised to see it glowing.**

 **"** **There, now be gone. Your obnoxious self has drained me. Without my influence, you really would have turned into a statue, be grateful human."**

 **Naruto's eyes widened at the fox's help. "You know, you're not so bad once you get past all those angry words of yours and stuff." He joked and the Kyuubi growled.**

Mavis smiled as she knew how rare positive tailed beast/jinchuuiki relationships were and she could see Naruto starting to build one up.

 **"** **Do not mistake my help as kindness. Make no mistake, I will escape this prison and destroy all that you hold dear..."**

The guild shuddered wondering if the fox was bluffing.

 **The teen just waved off the death threats. "Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to ya later. Thanks for the help again."**

 **With that, he disappeared from sight.**

 **The Kyuubi just stared at where Naruto was just at for a few seconds before chuckling to himself.** **'This brat...'**

The guild blinked not knowing if the fox hated or secretly liked Naruto. Mavis knew Kurama was starting to respect Naruto but would not show it outright.

 **Opening his eyes and looking around, Naruto found Lucy starring at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"**

 **"Finally! I've been trying to get your attention but it was like you couldn't hear me! Are you okay?" Lucy asked in concern.**

Lucy looked intently at the screen at how worried her counterpart looked.

 **Naruto laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry about that. But good news! I think I found a way to use magic!"**

 **She tilted her head. "Really? How?"**

 **The hyperactive blonde grinned and pointed to his hand. Lucy looked at it and realized what he was thinking. "Your guild mark? It was glowing earlier now that I think about it..."**

 **Nodding his head, Naruto bit his thumb and did a few hand seals.** **"Kuchiose no Jutsu!"**

 **In a puff of smoke, Fukasaku reappeared. "Naruto boy, that was quick. I take it ya already found out what ya needed to do?"**

 **Nodding eagerly, Naruto gestured to his friend. "You bet! This is Lucy by the way."**

 **"Nice to meet you." Lucy said with a short bow. She knew exactly who this toad was, having hear a couple stories about him from Naruto. Fukasaku, the old toad sage who taught Naruto sage mode along with the fight style that went along with it.**

Erza pointed out "Your other and Naruto must be close. I don't think any of out others have heard these kinds of stories." While some members took a challenge to tease Lucy she didn't respond figuring people would not believe her that they were only friends.

 **Returning the bow, Fukasaku gave her a troubled look. "I apologize fer any trouble he's caused ya."**

 **Lucy shook her head frantically. "No, not at all!"**

"Trouble? He is basically paying for their rent all the time." Natsu noted making Lucy scowl.

"I am sure my other is doing her best! but yeah Naruto is a good roommate." Lucy admitted

 **"Hey! Can we get back to my training please!?" Naruto interrupted impatiently.**

 **Fukasaku chuckled and summoned his whacking stick. "Right. Shall we get started?"**

 **It was beginning to get late, so the two were walking back home for the day.**

"Wooh training!" Natsu cheered as he figured any free time could be used for training or eating.

 **"Ugg..." Naruto groaned.**

 **Lucy looked at her fellow blonde in concern. "Are you okay? I know you're a fast healer but... you look pretty bad."**

 **Naruto was covered in bruises, and one of his eyes was swollen shut.**

Natsu winced especially as Fairy Tail did not have Wendy for healing yet. Luckily Naruto healed himself but it still looked pretty nasty.

 **He had almost turned into statue fifteen times! "Yeah, I'm just glad I'm making progress. Though I don't know why I'm starting to turn into a toad now." The fox was probably behind this, and he could almost hear him snickering. 'Stupid fur-ball...'**

Mavis shrugged and thought to herself 'I am glad they feel like they can ask me anything but almost everything is in the book.'

 **"Is that what that stick Fukasaku-San was using for?" Lucy asked.**

 **Nodding, the ninja walked up to the apartment building and opened the door for Lucy. "If I don't control the natural energy correctly, I'll turn into a toad statue."**

 **Lucy walked in and raised an eyebrow at the strange information. "That sounds pretty risky."**

"I know right? Risky!" Lucy agreed with her counterpart while a lot of members didn't think it would be worth it. Some members like Erza and Natsu figured more risk more reward.

 **Naruto shrugged. "Meh, once I master it again though it'll be worth it! I wonder if I'll be stronger now that I'll be using magic too?" It only made sense to him that if he was adding a fourth energy to the mix, he'd be stronger.**

 **Now walking into their apartment, Lucy couldn't help but wonder just how powerful the complete Sage Mode was. Naruto had already proven to be one of the strongest people she knew without it, and it boggled her when she imagined how strong he might become in the future.**

Gildarts for once took the time to think seriously. "Hmmm…. The new kid could prob beat Erza based on what he has shown and Laxus if adding magic really does increase his strength. I know I could beat him but my other should have a fun time if they ever spar." Laxus honesty did not know where he stacked up to the new guy as his speed seemed comparable to his own when using lighting enhanced speed magic but he would probably see if the events matched up to their own.

 **"Hey Naruto, hey Lucy." Natsu and Happy greeted when they opened the door. They were both resting on Lucy's bed.**

 **"Yo." Naruto said casually and hopped onto the couch, ready to fall asleep right then and there.**

"Natsu-san, Happy-san you should really not do that. It is Lucy home after all." Wedny said timidly as Lucy hugged the younger girl in appreciation.

"Its just so comfortable Wendy. You should try it!" Natsu explained to Wendy who shook her head in denial.

"Besides if your other has to sleep in a bed sleep in Narutos!" Lucy complained while Cana got an idea.

"Wooah Lucy. I think I get It now. You want Natsu to sleep in Naruto's bed so Naruto can be a gentleman and sleep on the couch, right?" Lucy shook her head in denial as the guild grinned." Or maybe you want him to sleep in your bed with you?" Cana said slyly as Lucy face grew to epic proportions of red as the laughter increased.

 **Lucy had a completely different reaction. "What are you doing here!?"**

 **Both Naruto and Natsu groaned. "Ugh, keep it down."**

 **"Yeah, what are you yelling for anyway?"**

 **The only female in the room threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up! Do what you want." With that, she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.**

 **A Couple Days Later...**

 **SMACK!**

 **"Ouch!" Naruto screamed in pain.**

 **Fukasaku sighed. "Yer gettin better at mixing them, but ya still have a ways to go before it's perfect."**

 **Naruto was still training with Fukasaku to remaster Sage Mode. He was starting to get the hang of it and was almost balancing the four energies completely. But he was still beginning to turn into a statue after a couple of minutes.**

 **Lucy walked up to the two with a box in her hands. "How about we take a break and eat lunch."**

FS Juvia instantly got jealous of Lucy sharing a lunch with Naruto while Lucy rolled her eyes knowing it was a completely innocent gesture.

 **The duo nodded and they sat down to eat.**

 **"Man, I almost had it that time! Mixing four different types of energy sure is tough." The blonde ninja said between bites.**

 **"It's pretty amazing how fast you're learning." Lucy commented. It had only been a couple of days, and Naruto was almost able to.**

Erza remarked "It is rather impressive." Making FS Juvia puff her chest in pride on behalf of her Naruto.

 **Natsu snorted. "I could probably learn how to do it my first try!"**

Natsu grinned happy he got more book time as it appeared Naruto stole his spotlight all the time!

 **They all looked at the dragon slayer, who was casually munching on one of the sandwiches Lucy had brought.**

 **He swallowed and stared back at them. "...What?"**

FS Juvia sighed in relief knowing with Natsu there it would not be a date. Lucy was not sure how to feel seeing her teammate pop in out of nowhere.

 **"What the heck are you doing here!?"**

 **Natsu picked at his ear from being yelled at. "I was bored, Happy said he had some stuff to do today so I came here looking for you guys. What are you doing all the way out here anyways?"**

 **"Because I'm getting tons stronger by remastering my sage mode, that's why." Naruto boasted.**

 **Natsu sent him a challenging stare. "Oh yeah? Wanna fight and test it out?"**

"Finally I get to fight Naruto!" Natsu cheered only to scowl.

"Naruto is going to kick your ass." Gray stated plainly as everyone nodded.

"Why is that for certain?!" Natsu asked angrily.

"I mean Naruto is probably stronger then Erza at this point and you can never beat her so…" Gray elaborated while Erza shrugged her shoulders making Natsu pout.

 **Naruto returned the look. "I'm ready when you are."**

 **Lucy chopped Naruto on the head. "You're not fighting with the way you are now. You're all bruised up and have been training since this morning!" She scolded, causing both teens to flinch.**

"Aw you are so worried! Such a cute couple!" Mira cooed with Wendy nodding her head in agreement. While Lucy denied it FS Juvia looked read to spout magic. Unknown to most a tiny chain around her ankle kept her magic restrained thanks to an innocent looking Mavis.

 **Fukasaku sweatdropped. 'It seems women in this world are just as scary...'**

Every guy nodded their head at the wise toads true words while the girls said "Hey!"

 **Sulking from being scolded, Naruto looked over to Natsu. "What's everyone been up to lately?"**

 **Natsu shrugged. "Everyone's been doing a bunch of jobs so the guild's empty, except for that Juvia person. She's been hanging around Mira a lot lately."**

 **This caught Lucy's interest. 'What's she doing with Mira-San?'**

Everyone looked at the smirking Juvia which for some reason made Lucy nervous.

 **At The Guild…**

 **"Thanks again for teaching Juvia how to make ramen, Mira-San!" Juvia chirped happily as she cooked.**

Everyone looked at Mira who looked surprised her other was helping Juvia-chan out. She figured like her she would try to hook Naruto and Lucy up. FS Juvia quietly smiled in appreciation for the life needed lessons.

 **Mirajane giggled. "Don't worry about it, you're learning this for Naruto's sake, right?" She teased causing the water mage to blush. "Oh, you're just too cute! Here, now we have to cut up the vegetables."**

FS Juvia smiled victiously at Lucy making her uncomfortable.

 **As Juvia did as she was instructed, Mirajane giggled to herself. 'Sorry Lucy, but I don't see the harm in a healthy competition. Fu fu fu...'**

Mira smiled again seeing her other reason made sense to her. Lucy got annoyed at other Mira for trying to play matchmaker with Naruto and herself for letting this bother her.

 **Lucy looked at the job request board in search for a suitable job for her. "Ugh... If I don't do a job soon I'll have to ask Naruto to pay for my half again. Hey Nab, help me out." She pleaded to the person who was almost always standing here.**

 **The man looked at her and shook his head. "No can do, I'm looking for a solo job myself." He explained, causing Lucy to sweatdrop.**

"Same old Nab." Happy said as Natsu and Lucy nodded.

"I wonder what, if any job he can do." Lucy whispered making Natsu and Happy shrug their shoulders.

 **'Seriously...?'**

 **"Where's Naruto? Don't you two usually go on missions together?" Nab asked before he gained a sly grin. "Oh wait, don't tell me. You two are having a love quarrel?"**

 **Lucy blushed. "W-what!? No! Naruto's completely absorbed into his training right now!" She said then stomped away. "And we're just partners! Partners!"**

Cana grinned wondering if Fairy Tail second place Miss Fairy Tail Contest winner could actually find herself a boyfriend.

 **Walking over to the bar, the Celestial Spirit mage sat down and rested her head on her arms. "Why is everyone so mean..."**

 **"Why so down Lucy? Did you and Naruto get into a fight?"**

Lucy put her face into her hands as the guild gave some laughter while Mira looked both apologetic and amused at the same time.

 **Lucy groaned and rested her head back down on the bar. "Not you too Mira-San."**

 **Mirajane giggled. "I'm only teasing, so what's the matter?"**

 **"I want to go on a mission to pay for my half of the rent, but Naruto is still training and everyone else is already doing one." She explained, pointing at the empty guild hall to prove her point.**

"You could always go on a solo job." Happysaid snidely.

"Shut up stupid cat!" Lucy relied back.

"Lucy-san if my other has a friendship like ours I am sure she would always be up with going on job with you if she is available." Wendy said confidently as Lucy pat the girl on the head while the girls awed at the younger girl.

 **The barmaid pointed at Natsu and Happy who were sleeping on one of the tables. "Have you tried asking Natsu and Happy?"**

 **The blonde didn't even look up. "Yeah, but Natsu's waiting for Naruto to finish training so they can fight."**

 **"Hm..." Mirajane tapped her chin in thought when an idea came to her. "Why don't you ask Juvia if she wants to go with you?"**

Juvia and Lucy looked at each other weirdly as they had never gone on a job together.

 **Lucy shot straight up, startling the silver haired beauty. "She's not on a mission? Where is she now?"**

 **Recovering from the minor shock, Mirajane pointed towards the door. "I think she said something about going to see Naruto."**

 **Getting up from her seat, Lucy dashed towards the door in a flash. "Thanks Mira-San!"**

 **Mirajane smiled and waved, internally giggling to herself. 'I wonder what will happen? Oh, I'm so bad.'**

Mira agreed full heartedly with her others while the rest of the guild looked warily at her. The gorgeous model who seemed innocent may in fact be a real demon in disguise.

 **Lucy made her way back to the training field in hopes to find her water wielding friend. 'I can't keep asking Naruto for help, I can get the rent money by myself! ...With a little help from someone other than Naruto of course.'**

 **As she got closer to her destination, Naruto and Juvia came into view. "What the..." The two were sitting on a checkered mat in the middle of the field having a picnic.**

FS Juvia looked absolutely smug at getting to be Naruto's first kind of outside date activity. She sighed as Lucy unintentionally ruined the mood by asking her out on a job.

Juvia still could not understand why her other was so different but decided to listen to each scene carefully.

 **Lucy quickly hid behind a tree. 'Wait, why am I hiding?'**

Everyone turned to Lucy who refused to look at anyone. She had to wonder "If my other isn't jealous or like Naruto that way why is she hiding?".

 **"Hey Juvia, thanks for bringing me lunch. This ramen is delicious!" Naruto said happily as he wolfed down the noodles.**

FS Juvia looked giddy and wondered if her ramen was better then Mira-sans. Mavis could only shake her head as she honestly didn't think it was suppose to be a competition.

 **"Oh, it was nothing really!" Juvia looked away and blushed. 'Naruto-Sama is enjoying Juvia's food! It's almost like we're on a d-d-date!' Her wild imagination was cut short and she turned serious. "Naruto-Sama, we're being watched."**

"Oh great this Juvia is like our Juvia except when she is spied on she is some sort of super ninja." Lucy said drily as she started sweating for the other.

 **"Oom-foom…" Naruto agreed with his mouth full.**

"wait he noticed it too?!" Carla said astonished thinking Naruto was mostly a glutton.

 **Lucy panicked. 'Crap! They noticed me!?'**

 **THUNK!**

 **"Eek!" She yelped as a shuriken embedded itself in the tree in front of her.**

"Seriously? That could be really dangerous!" Lucy screamed at FS Juvia who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Note to self don't try to spy on Naruto." Happy said nervously.

 **"Come on out! We know you're there!" The ninja declared after swallowing his food.**

 **Juvia almost squealed. "Naruto-Sama is so cool!"**

Seeing the other Juvia bump her fist u and down in enthusiasm made Juvia feel a little embarrassed for her other while Erza and Lucy were amused.

 **"Wait! It's just me!" Lucy yelled and jumped out with her hands in the air.**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Lucy? What are you doing sneaking around like that for?"**

 **Lucy pointed an accusing finger at him. "What about you! Throwing sharp pointy objects at a harmless maiden!"**

The guild agreed with Lucy that it seemed abit extreme.

 **He sent her a deadpanned expression. "I'm a ninja, we throw sharp pointy objects for a living..."**

 **Lucy face faulted.**

Only to sweat drop at Naruto's non-chalet response.

 **Naruto walked over to the tree and pulled the shuriken from its bark. "So? What's up?"**

 **Shaking her head, Lucy turned over to Juvia who was still fawning over Naruto's last statement. "Actually, I'm here to talk to Juvia."**

Juvia and Lucy both looked uncommittable as they had a hard time remembering any private kind of conversations that they had between them despite being in the same guild.

 **At hearing her name, Juvia stopped fawning over Naruto and turned serious again. "Is this a declaration of war? A love war!?" Water began to spin around her form.**

"Do you seriously consider everything a challenge?" Juvia asked FS Juvia drily who gave her a challenging look.

"Seriously Juvia doesn't see that she does the same except to Gray." Natsu said to team Erza who nodded their head.

 **Lucy shook her hands. "No! I just wanted to ask you something!"**

 **The water disappeared and Juvia nodded.**

 **Seeing as this had nothing to do with him(not really), Naruto started walking away. "Well I'm going back to my training, thanks again for the ramen Juvia!"**

"Your welcome Naruto-sama! Anytime!" FS Juvia said cheerfully to the book in Gajeel hands.

 **The water mage waved at him cheerfully and then walked over to her rival in love. "So? What do you need from Juvia?"**

"She is not your rival in love…" Lucy sighed as FS Juvia raised an eyebrow.

 **Lucy sighed. "Long story short, I need money for rent and I wanted to ask if you could help me with a job."**

 **Juvia stared at her for a moment, her face staying neutral. "What is in it for Juvia?"**

 **Lucy had to take a moment to think. What would a powerful mage like Juvia want? Surely she didn't have a money problem, then what?**

The guild looked at the Juvias questionably.

"Juvia is great at saving jewels and has done many high-ranking jobs." Juvia said proudly.

FS Juvia looked a bit guilty and looked away much to everyone shock.

 **Smiling sweetly as an idea formed, Lucy spoke. "If you help me, I'll let you cook lunch for Naruto when he's training. No complaints."**

FS Juvia nodded her head and said "well played rival in love, well played." Ignoring Lucy denial much to everyone amusment.

 **Juvia's eyes widened at the thought, knowing full-well how much Naruto trained. "Juvia agrees to these terms."**

 **"Sweet!" Lucy chirped and cheered internally. 'Yes! This saves me a ton on our food budget as well!'**

Before Gajeel could continue reading the book suddenly vanished and reappeared in Mavis hand.

"Whats the big idea?" Gajeel asked rudely only to get a small thump on the head from Levy.

"I been thinking and both Lucy and Juvia extremely dislike the job and even I admit it was a pretty unfair job, So out of respect I will skip it and jump to the end of the chapter." Mavis said solemnly. Seeing People start to complain Mavis sighed and told FS Juvia to summarize.

"Very Well Mavis-sama. Basically Juvia-chan and Lucy were hired to build a moat for one brother and another for the other. Then it turns out they were con artists and we got nothing for an entire day worth or work." FS Juvia said in a very monotone of voice.

 **"So what mission shall we be taking?"**

 **Lucy looked at the request board again. "Um, how about this one?" Taking the paper off of the wall, she handed it to Juvia.**

 **Taking it in hand, the blue haired mage read the job description aloud.**

 _ **Help Wanted**_

 _ **Please Help Build A Moat Around Property. Water Mage Not Required But Preferred.**_

 _ **Reward: 150,000 Jewels**_

 **Juvia nodded in approval. "Yes, this rather suits Juvia."**

 **Lucy pulled out Virgo's key. "And with Virgo's help, this should be no problem at all!"**

 **The location of the client wasn't all that far from Magnolia Town, only a couple hours by train. The client lived in a small town in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere.**

 **The two mages walked up to the house with the address that was in the job description.**

 **Lucy knocked on the door. "Hello? We're mages from Fairy Tail. We came for the job about the moat."**

 **The they heard a series of footsteps before the door finally opened, revealing an old man. He was short, not as short as Makarov, but short nonetheless. He was wearing blue overalls with a red stripped undershirt. "Eh? You the mages I sent for?"**

 **They nodded but cringed when he yelled all of a sudden. "Then what are you waiting for!? Build my moat!"**

 **Lucy sweatdropped. 'Oh boy...'**

 **"Sir, if Juvia may ask, why is it you want a moat around your house?" Juvia asked.**

 **The old man looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Because I need to protect this here establishment from my brother!" He pointed behind them and they turned around to find another house with a similar looking old man sitting in the front. "What'd you say Abraham!?"**

 **The now named Abraham pulled out a rifle. "I ain't said nothin Ethan ya crazy nut!"**

 **Ethan pulled out a rifle of his own. "Don't make me shoot! I'll do it!"**

 **Lucy and Juvia, being in the middle of the arguing brothers, had long since ducked for cover behind a couple of barrels. "Hey, Juvia?" The blonde asked, getting the water woman's attention.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"**

 **"Yes, Juvia believes so..."**

 **"Phew!" Lucy wiped the sweat off her forehead. After the sibling's argument, they had begun working on the moat and were just finishing things up. "Thanks Virgo, we couldn't have done it without you."**

 **The maid bowed. "Of course, princess. Is it punishment time now?"**

 **"I was thanking you!"**

 **"Then I'll take my leave." With that, she disappeared.**

 **Juvia turned to her rival. "Juvia wonders, why is it that the brothers hate each other so?"**

 **Lucy had been wondering same thing, but she was just too scared to ask.**

 **"Hey, mages." The girls turned to see the client's brother gesturing them to go over to him.**

 **Walking over to the strange old man, they saw that he was holding a package. "What's the package for?"**

 **His response surprised them. "I'll pay you double to build me a moat like my brother's. I can't let him one up me like that!"**

 **Lucy looked at the package and saw dollar signs. "Double!?" She asked happily but stopped when Juvia put an arm in front of her. "Juvia?"**

 **"I'm sorry sir, but if you want help from Fairy Tail, then you'll have to submit your request through our system."**

 **Ethan sucked his teeth. "Tch! Stingy women... Fine! I'll pay triple! Take it or leave it!"**

 **Lucy looked at Juvia with pleading eyes, but the water mage didn't budge. "Good day, sir." She said and walked away with Lucy in tow.**

 **Lucy was crying anime tears. "He was offering triple too..."**

 **"Hey! Are you done with my moat yet!?" They both stiffened at the loud voice of their client.**

 **"Y-yes sir!"**

 **Abraham examined the moat before nodding approvingly. "Okay, looks good enough to me! Now git!" He yelled and disappeared into his home.**

 **"Mission accomplished." Juvia said and turned to leave.**

 **"Wait a second! He didn't pay us!" Lucy stormed across the bridge they built and knocked on the door.**

 **Upon opening it, the old man looked up at the angry teen. "What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me in peace!"**

 **Lucy put a hand out expectantly and tapped her foot. "We built you your moat, where's our reward?"**

 **"...I ain't got any money..." He mumbled and shut the door on her face.**

 **Lucy just stared at the door in disbelief. "Eh!?"**

 **"Ptts!"**

 **The girls turned around to find the brother once again. Lucy walked over to the other old man. "What do you want this time?"**

 **Ethan looked around suspiciously before whispering. "I heard my stupid brother didn't pay you... Well I'll cut you a deal. You build me a moat, I'll pay you for both jobs."**

 **Lucy looked over to Juvia, who just stared at her blankly. They didn't get paid for their other job, so they might as well take the other brother's offer. Juvia didn't seem to mind this time, so Lucy nodded. "Okay, we're in."**

 **Lucy and Juvia were now riding on the train back to Magnolia Town.**

 **"I'm so tired..." The blonde complained.**

 **Juvia shrugged. "At least we were paid."**

 **Pulling out the package they were given, Lucy nodded. "That's true, I guess it was all worth it in the end." She opened the package and looked at its contents.**

 **"..."**

 **Inside the package, were a bunch of crumpled pictures of the brothers laughing and sharing drinks together, as well as a note that said "Fools!" written on it.**

Meanwhile as FS Juvia was telling the summarized version of events Mavis had already flipped to the last page of the chapter.

"Well that was very concise." Erza remarked awkwardly. She wanted to hear more about it but if the event happened that way she would be willing to admit not wanting to relive such a day. Seeing Erza glare the guild decided to drop the matter.

 **Lucy threw the photos on the ground. "We've been had! It was just a prank and they were in on it together!" She fumed and looked at Juvia, who seemed to be daydreaming. "Why aren't you upset about this!? We did all that work for nothing!" Lucy yelled, but none of her words reached.**

"Oh No." Lucy thought realising she would actually be reading one of Juvia's daydream in book form.

Erza thought based on other Lucy reaction that FS Juvia summary was pretty spot Juvia was already in daydream land thinking about that day.

 **In Juvia's Mind**

 **"Naruto-Sama! Juvia brought lunch!" Juvia was skipping across a field holding a box of food.**

 **A shirtless Naruto stopped training and looked over at her with a toothy grin. "Oh! Thanks Juvia!"**

 **While they were eating, Naruto suddenly embraced her.**

 **"Naruto-Sama!?"**

 **His cerulean eyes bore deep into her own. "Juvia... I want to eat your food every day for the rest of my life..." He whispered as he leaned in closer.**

 **Juvia slowly closed her eyes. 'Naruto-Sama...'**

"That is HOW Juvia thinks of events?" the guild besides the Juvias thought in astonishment.

"No wonder they think every girl is after their man if this is how they deal twoth reality!" Lucy thought to herself.

 **Back To Reality**

 **"...Juvia?" When Lucy got no response from the blushing water mage, she sat down in defeat. "I give up, I'm too tired to care anymore..."**

"The end" Mavis stated cheerfully as Juvia-chan woke up and thanked Mavis for not having to read the entire job.

 **AN2: yeah I know the job was a big part of this chapter but I honestly didn't like it very much and was too tired to write reactions for every little bit. I know lazy but I am the one doing this version so it is my story after all. I am doing my best but I will admit not every part gets 1000% from me.**

 **If you guys really have problems with it feel free to review or comment but honestly I would do a terrible job writing reactions for that scene so I choose to skip it rather then adding words for no reason.**


	10. Festival Gone Sour(read)chp10

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 10 "Festival Gone Sour"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: The later update times are mostly due to having trouble coordinating times with my Beta. I might consider just reading it over myself and using the beta system for huge changes. Also people PLEASE read my profile for update info I basically update it whenever there is news!**

 **Glad for the most part people didn't mind skipping the Juvia/Lucy job! Also I hope people liked the direction I did chooing FS Lucy outfit! (I thought it was appropriate)**

 **Also I don't mind trying to keep this rate of updates (2 per week) BUT donot expect any more and if o can only manage one per week please by cool ok?**

 **Forgot again…**

 **Fave part of chapter 8-Erza blushing when Naruto called her beautiful.**

 **Fave part of chapter 9-by far was my adding Lucy dress and the reactions-loads of fun!**

"Who wants to read next?" Mavis asked cheerfully as the guild grumbled about missing the exact details of the other Lucy and Juvia's first job

"I will Shodai-sama!" Macao said excitedly although his smile dropped when people gave him a questioning look. "Look I can't say I am that excited to read about a kid we don't know but I want something to do!" He admitted as the guild gave him a look.

 **Fukasaku sat still as he watched his subordinate focus, a smile slowly raising on his face. "I think ya finally got it… How does it feel to have remastered Sage Mode?"**

"Naruto-sama!" Juvia said with a smile.

 **Naruto smiled, his eyes still closed. "Feels great."**

"It better be so as my other deserves a match! He is going to et all fired up!" Natsu shouted excitedly getting a tired but amused sigh from Lucy.

 **The toad noticed the color around Naruto's eyes was now a brighter tinge of orange than usual. 'That's odd...'**

 **When the ninja opened his eyes, he raised an eyebrow when the old sage gasped. "Huh? What's wrong?"**

 **"Y-yer eyes..." Fukasaku stammered.**

 **"My eyes...?" The blonde repeated.**

 **Fukasaku blinked a few times. Naruto's eyes were colored dark red with a golden aura outlining the irises. What shocked him the most was the vertical slits over his toad-like pupils, making a cross. "Yer eyes are different than before..." He stroked his beard a few times in thought. "Maybe because of the magic?"**

"Wow Naruto-san eyes look even nicer then usual!" Wendy said in a haze. When she everyone looked strangely at her she blushed. "I mean Naruto-san blue eyes look very cool but… I mean!" Wendy rambled as she realized how it sounded.

Both Cana and Lucy stored this away wore identical smiles for teasing matter. Mira was surprised but happy that Wendy was seeing boys in a different way. Carla was about to tell Wendy to stay away but remembered Mavis warning so she just fumed. Fs Juvia looked uncertain of the face that an alternate version of Wendy may already be getting a schoolgirl crush on the way too popular Naruto.

 **Naruto grew excited. "Really!? What do they look like? Are they cool!?"**

 **Chuckling at the blonde's childish behavior, Fukasaku pulled out a scroll. "Ya can look in a mirror later, here."**

 **Releasing the natural energy and changing back to normal, Naruto took the scroll. "What's this?"**

 **"We made ya a new sage cloak to replace the one ya lost during yer fight with Pain."**

 **Quickly opening the scroll and channeling some chakra into it, a familiar red cloak appeared in a puff of smoke. "Sweet, thanks!"**

"That red cloak is rather fetching." Mira noted getting surprised looks from people. "I am just saying that it works for Narutos look." Mira said calmly as some guy members groaned in jealously.

 **Fukasaku watched with pride as Naruto put the cloak on over his normal attire. "What will ya do now that ya remastered Sage Mode?"**

 **After looking at his new cloak with a fond smile, Naruto rubbed his chin and thought about it. "I don't really know. I suppose I should start finding a way back to Konoha. This place is great and, I've made a lot of friends here..." He said before frowning. "But I can't help but feel a little homesick."**

FS Juvia looked sadly at Naruto's thought but secretly thought "You can have both Naruto-sama." Other members looked unsure but sympathetic to Naruto's predicament.

 **Fukasaku nodded understandingly. "Do what ya think is best fer yerself. The toads will always be just a summon away."**

 **Naruto grinned. "Of course!"**

 **"Naruto! Fight me!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to the two sages.**

"You tell him other me!" Natsu shouted excitedly that his other finally got a fight! Lucy, Erza and Wendy sighed knowing that the dragon slayer was getting bored.

"50 jewels on Naruto!" happy declared getting a betrayed look from his best friend.

"what the hell Happy?" Natsu asked indignantly.

"Well Naruto seems about as strong as Erza and you can't beat her so…." Happy said rationally making Natsu growled which only got louder when most of the guild agreed.

 **"Natsu?" A smirk made its way onto the shinobi's face. "Okay then, I wanted to test how powerful Sage Mode is now." He said and cracked his knuckles.**

 **Raising a flaming fist, Natsu roared and charged straight at Naruto. He growled in anger when the blonde didn't so much as move and even closed his eyes. "What the?" Skidding to a stop, Natsu sniffed the air. "What's that smell? What are you doing?"**

This got a raised outfit from a lot of members while FS Juvia got excited at her Naruto-sama getting a chance to test his magic enhanced Sage Mode for the first time.

 **Naruto opened his eyes and Natsu gawked at his new features. "Whoa! That's so cool!"**

Lucy secretly thought this new look was kinda cute but would not say out loud knowing the guild would take it the wrong way based on how they reacted to her other actions.

 **The sage grinned. "What does it look lik-" He was cut off when Natsu closed the distance between them.**

 **"You let your guard down! Take this!** **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** **" He yelled and rammed his fist into the blonde's stomach.**

"Natsu! Its suppose to be a friendly spar!" Lucy lectured while Natsu shrugged.

"Hey if Naruto was stupid enough to be bragging in the middle of fight he deserves a punch!" Natsu justified while Happy nodded along.

Most of the other members just sighed used to Natsus tactics although were surprised that neither Mavis or FS Juvia seemed upset. Rather they had smirks on their faces.

 **He smirked when a gust of wind picked up from the impact, but it became a frown when he saw the blonde didn't seem to be phased by it. "Huh?"**

"What?! Did my other hold back or something!" Natsu asked shocked since even Erza and Laxus would at least feel the blow from a sneak attack. The rest of the guild was also shocked that Naruto was completely unfazed from an unguarded attack from Natsu's fire dragon slayer magic.

They looked at the still smirking FS Juvia and Mavis and thought "Did they expect this?"

 **Naruto raised a hand and flicked Natsu in the forehead.**

 **Twack!**

 **"Ack!" Natsu yelped in pain as he was forced to the ground. Quickly jumping to his feet, the mage stomped a foot in frustration. "What was that!? I hit you as hard as I could!"**

"Ouch. Well at least your other wasn't holding back." Lucy stated wincing as she tried to comfort the fuming Natsu.

Laxus raised an excited eyebrow seeing how powerful Naruto was with a simple finger flick and wondered if his other would fight him.

FS Juvia started cheering manically so the guild inched away from the love crazed water mage.

 **Fukasaku nodded in approval. "That's more than enough proof to say that ya did it right. With this, I can leave without worry."**

 **Naruto waved goodbye. "See ya Pa, thanks again for the help."**

 **The toad nodded again disappeared in a puff of smoke.**

 **Naruto then looked down at Natsu and grinned evilly, causing the boy to sweat. "Now then, it's my turn."**

Natsu started sweating fearing for his other as if a finger flick could knock him back what would a punch do. The guild was also not optimistic about other Natsus chances especially with FS continuing to cheer.

"There's a line break." Macao declared as he murmured about lucky blondes getting all the powers and girls. FS Juvia luckily didn't hear the latter.

 **Lucy and Juvia were walking towards the guild from the train station when there was a sudden tremor.**

 **BOOM!**

Makarov started sweating realizing that another powerhouse in the guild meant more collateral damage. Some members like Erza and Gray were eager to see the damage and the normally for it Natsu was less eager knowing his other was in the center of it.

 **The girls, and everyone around them, looked around in confusion.**

 **"What was that?"**

 **"An earthquake?"**

 **"Must have been the mages at Fairy Tail." Someone suggested.**

Some members like Natsu and Gray were pleased at the reputation some members like Erza and Makarov were less pleased at how destructive people thought their guild was.

Mavis seemed pleased making Lucy sweat drop that the first master was happy for such a questionable reputation for her guild.

 **At the mentioning of Fairy Tail, everyone went back to their own business.**

 **The two girls looked at each other and nodded, both thinking the same thing.**

 **'Naruto/Naruto-Sama!'**

Lucy looked at FS Juvia who gave her a friendly wave making her a little shocked. It looked like despite being 'rivals in love' other Lucy and FS Juvia were close friends.

 **Natsu looked at the devastation around him in complete awe. Naruto had punched the ground next to him and everything around him was completely desecrated. They were standing in a crater that was easily bigger than the guild itself!**

The entire guild jaws dropped while Mavis looked proud and FS Juvia looked happy as can be. The guild could not believe the amount of damage done in one punch! Hell the only person in their entire guild capable of doing similar level of damage was Gildarts himself and it was mostly due to his destructive nature of his magic. Makarov hoped his other would never let Naruto fight inside the guild for the guilds sake. Natsu started getting fired up hearing about the pure destruction while secretly pleased his other was not hit.

 **Naruto whistled at his work. Sage Mode was definitely back to normal! No, it was even better now! He felt like he could even take on Tsunade in terms of strength! "Good thing I didn't hit you, that would have sucked!"**

"Tsunade? You mean that super hot chick that has super jugs?" Wakakba said perversely with both Makarov and Macao joining along to most female wizards disgust.

"That is scary that Naruto is comparing that kind of damage to something this Tsunade lady can do…" Lucy whimpered while Wendy nodded along. Erza looked impressed and wondered if her other would ever get to meet this super strong Lady in the story.

 **Natsu jumped up on his feet. "Naruto, were you always this strong!?" He asked excitedly, his desire to fight Naruto for real only growing stronger.**

"Are you stupid! He will pulverize you with that kind of damage!" Lucy shouted to the notably excited Natsu.

"My other has the right idea to fight somebody that strong makes my very blood boil!" Natsu declared happily while Happy tried to be supportive but was not too happy either.

 **"Of course!" The ninja said with a playful smirk, before he looked at the destruction around them and sweatdropped. "Though, not this powerful... I really need to learn how to control this soon..."**

"Hmpth. You better Naruto! The guild does not need that level of destructives in a simple fight." Erza lectured while Lucy secretly thought no member of their team besides her and Wendy had a right to talk about restraint.

 **"Naruto!"**

 **Lucy and Juvia ran up to them.**

 **"What the happened here… and what's with your eyes!?"**

 **Naruto struck his late master's sage pose. "Pretty cool huh? This is the power of Sage Mode!"**

 **"Naruto-Sama is so cool!" Juvia squealed and danced around him.**

"He is so dreamy!" FS Juvia squealed with Mira smirking at that the drama presented. Erza and Lucy looked Naruto and both noted it fit him very well.

The guys pouted as they saw Naruto getting attention from some of the female members of the guild without even being there.

 **Natsu looked at the ninja's new red attire, as if noticing it for the first time. "Hey, where'd you get that?"**

 **"Oh this? Pa gave it to me right before you showed up." Naruto said and turned around to show off the "Sage" symbol on the back. "Pretty cool huh? This shows that I'm an official sage of Mount Myōboku." He noticed Lucy was staring at him. "...What?"**

The guild looked at red-faced Lucy. "Please other me don't say anything embarrassing. He's just a friend, right?" Lucy silently prayed on behalf of her other.

 **Lucy blinked and blushed, realizing she was staring. "N-no, it's nothing." Seeing the strange look from Naruto, the cold glare from Juvia, and the amused look from Natsu, she reddened even further. "Okay fine! I just thought you looked kinda cool wearing that..."**

"Aw even Natsu over there can see it! You are totally going to hook up with Naruto!" Cana said with a smirk making most of the guild grin at the red-faced Lucy.

Fs Juvia sighed as Mira smile grew bigger realizing her initial intuition about other Lucy and Naruto may start to develop. She loved the drama and honestly hoped that they could have some happiness.

 **Naruto scratched his cheek. "Heh, you really think so?"**

 **Juvia pouted and raised her hand, jealous that her rival managed to get such a reaction out of him. "Juvia thinks so too!"**

Lucy pouted as FS Juvia rolled her eyes as the guild teased her about her others reactions.

 **Naruto put his arms behind his head and grinned. "Then I guess I should wear this more often if I you guys think so."**

"he really does look pretty goodin it." Cana noted getting a nod from Mira and jealous growl from certain male members of Fairy Tail.

 **Unknowing to them, a man in a coat watched in the distance with a smirk on his face. "Naruto Uzumaki... You might actually be worth something after all."**

"This must be other Laxus." Freed said quietly knowing his leader was quite different before he was exiled from Fairy Tail. Both Evergreen and Bickslow also looked sad as Laxus looked down.

 **Lucy walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel, having just finished taking a bath. "Ah, nothing beats a bath after a long day."**

"Looking good Lucy!" Cana teased as some of the guys gave Lucy good whistling while Lucy pouted. Its not her fault it just felt nicer after a shower.

 **Naruto burst out laughing, gaining her attention. He was sitting on the couch in his pajamas reading a magazine.**

 **Lucy blinked. For as long as she'd known the ninja, he just didn't seem to be the reading type. "Wow, you're actually reading. I'm surprised."**

FS Juvia had to admit reading was not Naruto's personal style so she let that comment go.

 **Naruto lowered the magazine just enough to show his eyes giving her dull look.**

 **Sitting down on the couch next to her roommate, Lucy took a closer look at what he was reading. "Sorcerer Magazine? Let me see, am I in it!?" She asked excitedly and leaned over to get a better look, and into Naruto's personal bubble.**

Lucy had a very bad feeling as she suspected her other had the same unfortunate luck into getting into questionable situations.

 **Naruto pushed her away. "Hey, you're too close!"**

 **Lucy pushed on. "Come on, let me see!" Her hand slipped off the couch. "Wah!"**

 **Lucy fell and grabbed onto Naruto in an attempt to catch herself, but only caused him to fall on top of her.**

Lucy face turned so red it literally looked like steam was coming out her hair while members started gossiping happily at other Lucy maybe getting her first boyfriend.

FS Juvia frowned at it appears that Lucy got to 3nd base with Naruto while bypassing 1st base!

Cana fake cried and said "My little girl Lucy is growing up! So proud your other may et a boorfriend before you do Lucy!" while Mira smirked and the guild laughed.

 **The door opened and Natsu with Happy on his shoulder walked in. "Hey guys what's-" They slapped their hands to their mouths when they saw Lucy laying on the ground, and Naruto on top of her.**

 **The blondes both looked up and blushed furiously.**

 **"...Sorry to have bothered you!"**

 **"Aye!"**

 **Slam!**

"This day could not get any worst…." Lucy mumbled as her other was exposed to an embarrassing moment with Naruto and it wasn't even suppose to be romantic. Natsu laughed that his other ran off.

 **There was an awkward silence in the room, the only thing that could be heard was fading laughter.**

 **Naruto jumped off of Lucy and spun around. "S-sorry!"**

 **Lucy slowly got up. "I-it's fine..." She held a hand to her chest. 'Why is my heart beating so fast!?'**

"Its love Lucy. Of was with anybody else you would have just gotten mad." Mira said soothingly while Lucy kept denying much to the guilds amusement.

 **Naruto picked up the magazine sat back on the couch. "There was an article about me in here. They're calling me "Fairy Tail's One Man Army". Pretty weird huh? If you want to know what I was laughing at earlier, I was reading the article about Natsu, there's some pretty funny stuff in here."**

FS Juvia looked murderous as those rumours above Naruto's love life was too close to reality. If only it showed Naruto and Juvia-chan love then it would be ok. Natsu didn't like the magazine much either due to Jason describing him as nothing but a destructive loving freak.

Most of the older make members loved the magazine due the bikini spreads on very attractive female wizards including their own gorgeous model Mira. Mira liked the magazine as it was steady pay.

 **Finally calming herself, Lucy got up and sat next to him again. "Really? Like what?"**

 **Moving the magazine over to show her, Naruto pointed to the page he was referring to. "See? Natsu punched that Jason guy in the face! Isn't that hilarious?" He burst out laughing again, dropping the magazine onto the ground.**

As Lucy looked at Natsu in disappointment he only said "He deserved it."

 **Picking it back up, Lucy flipped through the pages in hope of finding something about her. 'Come on! There should be at least one thing about me in here!' Finally finding something, she became petrified.**

"Oh No… what could it be about?" Lucy thought nervously.

 **There was a picture of when Naruto had picked her up bridal style and ran out of the guild. Underneath it was a short paragraph titled:** _ **"Fairy Tail's newest couple?"**_

"No No No!" Lucy shouted as the picture made them look somewhat intimate. Erza and Mira smirked while the rest of the guild laughed at her expression.

 **She gulped and began to read what it said, a growing blush making its way onto her face.**

 _ **Hello viewers, Jason here again to spread the latest gossip regarding Fiore's greatest guild, Fairy Tail! As you can see in the picture above, that is Fairy Tail's Naruto Uzumaki affectionately carrying another member out of the guild. Could there be love in the air? Stay tuned as I find out more of the details!**_

Oddly enough both FS Juvia and Lucy wanted to kill Jason while Cana laughed heartedly. Mavis seemed happy that this article however indirectly helped develop Lucy future feelings for Naruto.

 **"Ehhhh!?" Lucy shrieked.**

 **Naruto stopped laughing and wiped a stray tear out of his eye. "Huh? Did you find anything about yourself?"**

 **Lucy hid the magazine behind her back. "Uh, nope! Nothing at all!" She laughed nervously as the ninja stared at her.**

 **Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Is that so..."**

Cana and Mira eagerly looked hoping for more drama while everyone leaned away from these overly excited girls.

 **Smiling weakly, Lucy nodded meekly.**

 **To her relief, Naruto shrugged and began to stretch stretched. "If you say so. I think I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm starting to get tired."**

"Pshh. Naruto is just too dense!" Cana pouted while Lucy sighed in relief.

"Wait why I am relieved? Its not like my other and Naruto are a thing or anything…" Lucy thought to herself.

 **Lucy stretched and yawned as well. "Yeah, me too. Goodnight." She said as she turned off the light.**

 **"Goodnight."**

…

 **Lucy's eyes shot open. 'How can I sleep after reading that!?'**

"Well your other can dream up all of the possibilities." Cana said suggestively while both Lucy and FS Juvia groaned much to amusement pf the guild.

"Another line break." Macao declared indicting another time skip.

 **The Next Day...**

 **Naruto yawned as he made his way towards the guild, occasionally waving to passing townsfolk. People were really starting to recognize him recently. "I never did finish that magazine, I guess Lucy really liked it."**

"sigh. Naruto would not have seen my other's bikini spread either." Mira sighed dramatically.

This comment sent the entire guild into a frenzy. When she saw what her innocent comment did she sighed. "Look everyone don't pretend to be innocent EVERYONE has seen me in it at LEAST once ok? And I don't take it weirdly at this point. And I am sure at least one point he will get curious as I am a bikini model ok?" Mira said calmly getting most members to calm down. Certain men actually cried in relief that it appeared Mira did not have special feelings for Naruto.

 **"Naruto?"**

 **Hearing his name, the blonde turned to find Mirajane and Makarov carrying grocery bags. "Oh, hey Mira-Chan, hey gramps."**

Mira smiled brightly at the suffix getting FS Juvia to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

 **Makarov faltered in his steps. "Why can't you all just call me by my title? Kids have no respect these days."**

 **The teens laughed at the grumbling old man.**

Makarov glared at Gray and Natsu who shrugged non-chalently while Mira was happy her other was comfortable around Naruto. He really was becoming part of their family.

 **"What's up with the bags?" Naruto asked and made a gesture to what they were holding.**

 **Mirajane smiled cheerfully. "These are supplies for the upcoming Harvest Festival next week."**

 **Naruto tilted his head. "What's that?"**

 **Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh yeah, you're still pretty new to Magnolia around you? The Harvest Festival is an annual event here in Magnolia Town that is hosted by our guild. There is also the Miss Fairy Tail contest and to finish it off there's the Fantasia Parade."**

Lucy pouted as she remembered her second place which sadly had no reward money while Erza smiled proudly for her first-place ranking despite not actually needing the money. The guild looked at Mira like she betrayed them by using her transformation magic in such an unappealing manner. Mira just smiled and shrugged figuring they saw enough of her body in her normal bikini spreads.

Levey tried to cheer Lucy up by declaring "Hey lu-chan just think of this way you beat out me, Cana, Bisca in the contest.

This made Lucy smile while Juvia looked mad she lost out to Lucy but she thought to herself that Gray didn't appear to be enchanted with Lucy so she was still wining.

 **The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Miss Fairy Tail?"**

 **"It's a beauty contest among the females of Fairy Tail." The wizard saint explained with a sly expression.**

"Master." Mira said dangerously. Macao laughed and when people looked at him he read on.

 **"Master..." The Strauss sibling said sweetly.**

This got a laugh from the guild while Mira smiled seeing her other in step with her. Lissanna thought how strange the Edolias version of Mira was exactly as sweet as Mira she knew now along with the book Mira.

 **Makarov coughed in his hand, avoiding any eye contact with the barmaid. "The winner gets 500,000 jewels."**

"Yeah that money is donated by perverts who wants to see us in skimpy costumes." Lucy said with a huff crossing her arms under her ample chest in indignation making Makarov cough.

"Wendy since you weren't there who do you think would win the contest?" Cana asked as Wendy missed Levy comment to Lucy.

"Um…." Wendy thought as all the females looked at her intently. Honestly she thought every Fairy Tail female wizard was very pretty in different ways but if she was 100% honest it would be a close tie between Erza, Mira and Lucy. Luckily before she had to make a decision Macao decided to read on.

 **"That's a lot of money!" Naruto said and rubbed his chin in thought. 'A beauty contest huh?'**

This got a weird look from the guild especially when they saw FS Juvia eyes glow in anticipation and Mavis holding back a laugh.

 **When they reached the guild, Makarov handed Mirajane his bags. "Mira-Chan, could you put these away for me please? It seems my old age really is catching up to me..." He complained, rubbing his back to emphasize his statement.**

 **She giggled. "No worries master, I'll take care of it."**

This got a smile towards the sweet motherly Mira who smiled back.

 **"Thank you." He waited until she was out of hearing range before closing his eyes and speaking. "So, when are you going to tell everyone about your... complications?"**

FS Juvia and Mira frowned and looked at the guild daring them to say something. Nobody especially Mira and her siblings had anything bad to say. Even Carla realized that Naruto appeared to be a decent person despite what was inside of him.

 **Naruto leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "I don't know... Maybe after the festival, just to be safe."**

 **The old man opened an eye and looked up at the blonde and chuckled. "To be safe of what? After all you've been through with us, you still think they'd reject you?"**

Some members like Erza and Lucy looked a bit hurt that Naruto still did not trust them. FS Juvia smiled bitterly having heard the reason from Naruto Kohona friends while Mavis frowned as she knew somehow.

Natsu looked annoyed that despite how nice Naruto was he couldn't tell them something like that as he was sure nobody in the guild would think any different of him because of it. Gray kept quiet as he wasn't sure how his other would react as he over reacted in his mind when he found out. Makarov looked thoughtful as he agreed with his other but looking at the faces of FS Juvia and Mavis he suspected the detail was more then a lack of trust.

 **The teen frown but didn't say anything. He had been through a lot with these people. But deep down, he WAS still afraid of being rejected. How could he not? The first twelve years of his life was filled with loneliness, all because people were afraid of the demon sealed inside of him. Naruto had made so many new friends here at Fairy Tail, and he was afraid of losing them.**

Mira actually had tears running down her face as she faced similar circumstances but she always had her siblings through everything while Naruto appeared to be alone. Lissanna and Elfman instantly ran up to hug their older sibling in a tight hug. Lissanna and Elfman respect for Naruto grew immensely knowing that somebody like Mira shared her experience. FS Juvia and Mavis were not surprised as they knew how close a past their Mira had to Naruto and could tell this Mira had the same. Elfman even said quietly "Naruto-san is a…. hero." Surprising everyone on his lack of use of 'man'.

Fs Juvia looked both sad for Naruto and mad at his village while Mavis looked similarly. Lucy hugged a whimpering Wendy as she tried to hold back tears for her teammate sad past. Natsu and Gray growled as they could see such a cool guy Naruto should not have to be alone. Erza looked down realizing that this may be the reason why everyone could trust him in the other world. He expericned pain as well and he could emphasize with anyone.

Carla looked down as she started to realize her hasty words about Naruto having a demon inside of him were unfair especially as it appeared to make people fear him for something out of his control.

Ost of the rest of the guild were speechless as they admitted that the knowledge of him having a demon inside of him scared them abit when they first read about it but it no way justified having the poor guy childhood full of loneliness for fear.

 **"...It must have been hard for you." Makarov suddenly said.**

 **"Huh?"**

After the guild regained their composure they looked at Makarov who merely stated "My other probably means he was lonely and having to carry such a burden is even harder." This got nods as the guild wondered if Naruto really was as happy as he seemed or if it was a mask.

 **The old man skipped over to the bar and hopped up onto the counter. "Mira-Chan, can I get a drink? I'm thirsty!" He whined childishly.**

 **"Yes master!" She turned over to Naruto and smiled. "The usual?"**

 **Naruto chuckled to himself before walking over to the bar. "You know it!"**

This got a grin from the guild again as Mira smiled realizing that Naruto really did consider them family.

"Theres another line skip." Macao said.

 **"Welcome to the Miss Fairy Tail Contest!" Max spoke through a microphone to the huge crowd in front of him. "Now, for what all of you all been waiting for… Let the contest begin!"**

 **The crown cheered.**

 **Sand flew around the announcer. "I, Max Arose the sand mage, will be your host!"**

Everyone looked at Max who shrugged and admitted he liked looking at the girls as much as commenting. This got sweat drops for his honesty.

 **Naruto was sitting with Gray, Natsu, and Happy in the reserved seats for the guild members. "That guy really likes to talk."**

 **"Yeah, to think he'd want to stand in front of all these people willingly." Gray said before looking at Naruto slyly. "So, who are you going to vote for?"**

This got interested looks especially from FS Juvia. Lucy secretly wanted her alternate roommate to vote for her. She refused to admit it was out of jealously but it should be out of loyalty.

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do mean? I thought everyone gets to vote? Why are you asking me? Besides, the contest hasn't even started yet."**

 **Gray sent the blonde a flat look. "Dude, seriously?"**

"He means Lucy or Juvia." Cana said singsong making Erza frown as she was proud of her looks. Juvia scoffed at the notion of anyone but Gray voting for her while FS Juvia looked competitively as Lucy who looked back shockingly equally as hard.

 **"What's the point of this contest? They're not even going to fight…" Natsu mumbled to himself. "A real Miss Fairy Tail contest should be a tournament, where the girls would duke it out to find out who the strongest is!"**

Everyone looked drily at Natsu who pouted and then at Erza who looked intrigued at the idea. She realised it would not be fair or fun if she won all the time, Plus was she happy with the current system where she could show off some more exotic requips.

 **"Wouldn't Erza win it every time then?" Gray asked and Natsu opened his mouth to argue with his rival, but closed it when he couldn't think of anything.**

 **Erza was Erza.**

Erza smiled triumphantly while Lucy pouted as even in just beauty she had them beat. Although Lucy noted Mira likely lost despite being a fan favourite due to wasting her turn on silly transformation magic not actually cute or sexy outfits.

 **Naruto laughed. "It's because men are perverts, and I have little reason to doubt they're all here to see the girls who will most likely be wearing revealing outfits."**

"Well said Naruto." Lucy said as she looked at all the guys who looked away and whistled making most of the girls to glare at the guys close to them.

 **"What are you talking about, there are girls in the crowd too…" Natsu said and looked back, only to sweatdrop when he saw that the crowd was in fact dominated by men who were shouting and screaming for the contest to start. In fact, he could hardly see any girls in the crowd. "Huh…"**

"Yup everyone here is a closet pervert." Lucy declared getting nods from every girl and 'heys' from every guy.

 **Naruto nodded his head sagely. "See what I mean?"**

 **"So he says, but he's just as clueless in another way." Happy said while shaking his head, and the three boys shared a laugh when Naruto bristled with anger.**

The guild shared a laugh as Happy words were true while FS Juvia silently agreed as Naruto typically mistook romantic gestures as friendly ones even obvious ones.

 **Their attention was brought back to the stage when Max announced the first woman. "May I introduce you to our first contestant, miss Cana Alberona!" The crowd roared as the brunette walked onto the stage and posed.**

"Get a good look boys!" Cana said flirtingly while she winked. Gildarts dropped at how vulgar his "little girl" was acting while the guild was used to the brunette tactics.

 **She took out a deck of cards and they started to float around. Everyone watched as the cards covered her form. They then came off to reveal Cana now wearing a swimsuit.**

Wendy looked jealous as Cana gave her a smirk. Lucy sighed as she knew Wendy was still growing up and should not concern with how she looked now.

 **Naruto nodded his head approvingly. "That was a nice use of her card magic."**

"Naruto-sama! You should only compliment Juvia-chan!" FS Juvia whined as Cana burst out laughter.

 **"The second contestant! Miss Juvia Lockser!" Max announced as Juvia walked onto the stage.**

 **"Watch me, Naruto-Sama!" She said as her body turned into water. The liquid went up to her neck and came back down to reveal her wearing a blue polka dotted swimsuit.**

The guild looked as FS Juvia suddenly became nervous. She hoped she Naruto did like her outfit back then as it was a few years ago for her.

 **Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "The water goes well with your swimsuit, nice Juvia!" He said and the girl blushed, which caused some of the men in the crowd to glare at him with jealousy.**

"Pretty boy." Some of the men mumbled as FS Juvia beamed happily. Juvia looked conflicted seeing her other so passionate about another man while she felt the same feelings for Gray.

 **Gray sweatdropped at the ninja's commentary remarks. "What are you, an expert?"**

FS Juvia glared at Gray who looked surprised at the hostility while Juvia glared back at FS Juvia.

Lucy whispered to Erza and Wendy "wow they really are the same." Who both nodded in agreement.

 **"And now for our third contestant, the one and only, Mirajane!"**

Wakaba and Macao gave whimpering looks at Mira who only smiled back innocently.

 **Elfman, who was sitting in the seat behind Naruto, nudged the blonde's seat. "Nee-Chan's got this in the bag!"**

Mira smiled as the men in the guild moaned in displeasure as they remmebred what happened at the festival. Lisanna and Wendy looked confused as the heard about Mira's repuatation as the worlds most famous model.

 **Mirajane waved to the crowd cheerfully as she made her way onto the stage. "Hello everyone! Today I'm going to be showing you my transformation magic! First I'll perform..." Her face transformed into a familiar cat. "The face of Happy!"**

 **"Ehhhh!?"**

"Eh?!" Wendy and Lissana shouted together as every man in the guild dropped their head in disappointment.

 **Naruto and Happy both fell onto the floor laughing their heads off. "Oh man... That's great Mira-Chan!" Their sides began to hurt when she turned her face into Gajeel's.**

"Well Naruto liked it!" Mira pouted as she saw how annyed the guys were. Did they expect her to take the contest seriously? She modelled every week for Sorcer Weekly for gosh sake it was fun to relax once in a while.

 **"Nee-Chan..." Elfman mustered, mortified by his sister's unexpected performance.**

"And that is why Mira lost the contest." Lucy told Wendy who now understood how Mira could have lost the contest.

 **Max quickly recovered and spoke. "Now, for our fourth contestant. Fairy Tail's strongest female mage, Erza Scarlet!"**

"Woah Erza!" the guild shouted in excitement as Erza smirked and stared at Mira. Who smiled but if you looked closely she rolled her eyes at the implied challenge.

 **The audience roared as Erza marched onto the stage.**

 **"There she is!"**

 **"It's Erza!"**

 **After finishing his laughter, Naruto sat back onto his seat and raised an eyebrow. "Erza? I wonder what she's gonna do."**

"If other me is the same as me I think you will pleasantly pleased Naruto." Erza said with a smirk and wink making some of the members jealous of the familiarity the female members were showing to Naruto. FS Juvia could see the stare and could only sigh at the immaturity of the alternate guild.

 **The red head smirked. "Now I'll show you..." Her body began to glow in a golden light, indicating her Requip magic. "... My Requip that I've been reserving for this." The light faded, revealing her now wearing a cute black skirt dress with a bow on her hair.**

Most of the male members had slight blushes and Makarov could hear saying "so Loli. So good…" while Erza smiled confident in her other's win like her own. Wendy looked astonished and jealous despite Erza wearing goth Lolita style dress but she was still so beautiful. She could understand now why Mira and Erza were for the most part considered Fairy Tail and possibly Fiores two most sought put mages. Lucy pouted as she assumed Erza's other would win like the Erza she knew. Lissanna sighed as she guessed since her big sister took the contest as a joke that Erza would likely win.

 **She hummed confidently. "I've won."**

 **Naruto looked over the outfit with a thoughtful expression. "Huh, not bad."**

Erza looked abit annoyed at the light comment although she didn't know why it bothered her while FS Juvia studied her carefully.

 **The ice mage sent him a deadpanned look. "Seriously... what are you going on about?"**

 **Max pulled out the next card with the name of the next contestant. "And now... Er..." He hesitated and glanced at Makarov, who gave him a short nod. "...I present to you... Naruto Uzumaki! Our fifth contestant!"**

"Nani?!" the entire guild besides Mavis and FS Juvia screamed at once. Mavis smirked while FS Juvia had hearts in her eyes as the guild tired to process this radical change from their timeline.

"It cant be…" Makarov murmured to himself.

"He's a guy what can he do for the contest?" Gray asked making most members regain their composure realizing the truth of the statement.

 **"Huh!?**

 **"Isn't that a guy?"**

 **Gray staggered in his seat and whirled his head to look at the blonde next to him. Naruto grinned at him and put up a peace sign before bursting into a cloud of smoke. He was then seen walking onto the stage next to Max.**

Gray looked relived his other self was just as shell shocked but he could not understand why FS Juvia would look so eager.

 **Laughing internally at all the strange looks he was getting, the shinobi smirked and made a hand seal.**

 **"** **Henge!"**

 **A plume of smoke covered Naruto's form and dispersed to reveal a naked, busty woman with long blonde hair held in twin pig-tails. The only thing blocking their eyes from seeing her modesty was a slightly see-through trail of smoke twirling around her body.**

 **The woman pursed her full lips seductively. "Vote. For. Me?"**

There was a moment of silence and then at the same time nearly every male member besides Natsu and Laxus and Freed flew back with a small nose bleed and stupid grin on their face.

"Too powerful." Makarov said as he drooled happily seeing such an image. Shockingly even Gajeel flew back much to Levy annoyance as she started hitting him and calling him a pervert.

Lucy looked shocked that almost every male member was falling for such a tactic. Even FS Juvia passed out happily on Mavis lap! Who stroked the water mage hair and smiled amused. Natsu looked blankly along with Happy as they male members slowly got their composure back. Cana seemed too shock to hit her father for once and noted how bold Naruto was as even she probably wouldn't go full nude in the middle of the guild.

Carla tried to protect Wendy innocence by placing her paws over her eyes but it was too late as Wendy had saw enough and started stuttering nonsense. Erza looked highly impressed and was thinking of introducing such a technique due its effectiveness.

Mira raised an eyebrow and said "My my. Naruto sure is quite a guy." Elfman was once again getting hit by Evergreen for gawking.

FS Juvia could be heard saying in a daze "Naruto-sama is the greatest."

 **The male members of the audience all flew back in a trail of blood, minus the surprised Happy and Natsu.**

"Yup no matter which world everyone is here is pervert!" Lucy moaned as the guys finally got back into a sitting position.

 **Turning back to normal, Naruto snickered. "Ha! Works every time!" He then walked to the back of the stage and passed a surprised Lucy. "Good luck out there."**

"Wait don't tell me they might actually vote for him?!" Lucy thought worriedly. She could understand losing to Erza or Mira(if she tried) but not a transformed guy!

 **"How? What? Eh!?" She sputtered.**

 **Naruto just laughed and kept walking. Wiping a stray tear from his eye, he suddenly felt a sense of danger. Turning around, he found a woman with light brown hair in a green dress staring at him.**

Everyone turned to look at Evergreen who looked uncomfortable even with her boyfriend arm around her. She looked at the rest of the guilt-ridden thunder Legion members who looked down even as the members around them trued to tell them it was ok.

 **"That was quite a show you put on, Naruto Uzumaki I believe?" She asked as she walked towards him with swaying hips.**

Elfman instantly got defensive as Evergreen rolled her eyes at his jealously. Lissanna smiled happily for her older brother being in such a committed relationship.

 **"Who are you?" Naruto asked defensively.**

 **The woman put her hands up in mock defense. "Oh my, is that how people greet their comrades these days?"**

 **Seeing the Fairy Tail mark on her chest, Naruto lowered his guard. "Sorry, I still don't know all the members yet. But you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Something felt off about this woman, but he just could put his finger on it.**

"Naruto… You shouldn't drop your guard like that." Erza could not help but lecture worried about someone she could honestly say was a comrade at this point.

 **She giggled and continued her advance towards the blonde. "Coming from the ninja, my name is Evergreen." Stopping right in front of him she gave him a once over. "You know, you're not bad, for a kid."**

FS Juvia stirred and starting twitching at the word 'kid' making everyone a bit nervous. Evergreen had a bad feeling about what would happen next.

 **Naruto fumed. "I'm not a kid! I'll have you know I just turned seventeen last week-" He was cut short when the lady took off her glasses, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was Evergreen's shining eyes.**

"Oops?" Evergreen said nervously as the guild looked wide eyed at her.

"Die!" FS Juvia screamed murderously as an incredibly fast-moving wave of water flowed towards Evergreen. Before anyone could react it was stopped in mid air a mere half a foot from impacting into Evergreen face. Evergreen went extremely pale and swore she saw her life flash before her eyes. She quickly went into Elfman warm embrace as he glared at FS Juvia. She guild was shocked the water wave stopped until they saw Mavis stand up with one hand raised and a stern expression on her face. She snapped her fingers and this time a magic cuff enchanted onto FS Juvia right wrist stopping all her magic.

FS Juvia seemed to realize her actions especially when Mavis looked her in the eyes and said "Juvia! I realize you are worried about Naruto but that is enough now! No More! I will not tolerate any more violence again. You will keep that cuff until I remove it. Naruto has forgiven everyone and that is the attitude Fairy Tail wizards should have!"

 **Naruto awoke in a familiar sewer. "Huh?"**

 **"** **How pathetic... To fall for such a simple trap."** **The Kyuubi stared down at his host and sent him a pitiful look.** **"If it weren't for me, you would have died a long time ago."**

 **Naruto waved a lazy hand. "Nice to see you to, and in my defense, I wasn't expecting to be attacked by someone else in the guild." He crossed his arms. "So? Why'd you call me here? You've been awfully chatty since I came to this world, are you finally going to tell me something?"**

 **The fox grunted.** **"I'll talk when I want to talk, not that it would do you any good."**

"Hmph. Grumpy fox." Mavis said good naturedly making the guild sigh in relief as it appeared she was her better mood again.

 **A tick mark grew on the teen's forehead. "Fine then!" He turned to leave. "If you're not going to say anything, then there's a girl with glasses outside that needs to be questioned."**

 **An unnoticed grin formed on the Kyuubi's mouth, though it quickly disappeared when he spoke.** **"Use some of my chakra, just a small burst and that woman's spell should be broken."**

 **Now it was Naruto's turn to grunt. "Hmph, I could break out of it without your power." He turned around waved a hand. "Later, fur ball."**

 **With a small burst of the nine-tailed fox's chakra, Naruto burst out of the stone covering his body.**

"That's new. I don't anyone actually broke out themselves. My artificial eye merely reduced it effects." Erza noted as she looked at Evergreen who nodded.

 **"Where's that Evergreen lady!?" He yelled angrily. Looking around, he noticed the bar was mostly empty, except for Makarov and Natsu. The dragon slayer was trying to run out of the guild but seemed to be stopped by an invisible wall.**

"Stupid invisible walls." Natsu grumbled as Gajeel nodded along and Freed looked sheepish.

 **Makarov turned and saw that Naruto had broken out. "Naruto! Thank goodness, we might still have a chance!"**

 **The ninja walked over to the old man. "Hey, what's going on here?"**

 **The master gave him a brief explanation on what their current situation was. At the mentioning of the girls being petrified in stone the same way he was, Naruto whirled around and looked at the stage.**

 **There, lined up one by one, were the other participants of the Miss Fairy Tail contest.**

 **Naruto ran up to the statues. "What happened to them!?"**

"Naruto-sama is so worried!" FS Juvia cooed as she couldn't hear anything while in stone. Mira, Erza and Lucy had small smiles as well.

 **Makarov sighed. "The same thing that happened to you. Evergreen."**

 **Naruto looked at the surprised expression on Lucy's face and frowned. "How do we get them out?"**

 **Stroking his beard in thought, the wizard saint pointed out the door. "I suppose if you defeat her, the spell will be broken. How did you get out anyway?"**

 **"Um... I used some of the fox's power." The whiskered teen answered nervously. "I don't think I'd be able to use it to get them out, at least without hurting them."**

"Please don't." Lucy pleaded as Mavis shook her head to her relief. Mavis knew at this point even ninjas using Kurama chakra would be dangerous let alone mages.

 **"I see..." Makarov said solemnly.**

 **Hearing Natsu's rage-filled screams, Naruto pointed over at him. "Why can't he get out?"**

 **Makarov shook his head. "Because of Freed's runes, people over the age of eighty can't leave the guild."**

"Hey why couldn't we get out?!" Gajeel raged along with Natsu. Mavis suspected it was a result of them going through eclipse or hosting the dragons inside themselves but she wasn't 100% sure so she didn't speak out. Freed was stumped as well as he and Laxus did not expect the runes would react that way. They only intended to keep Makarov trapped inside the guild hall nobody else.

 **"Eh!?" Naruto looked at Natsu incredulously. "Natsu's over eighty years old!?"**

 **Natsu spun his head. "Like hell I am! Stupid runes, let me out! I wanna fight too!"**

 **Glancing at the frozen girls one last time, the shinobi turned to leave. "I'm heading out. First, I'll find Evergreen and make her undo her spell, then I'll take care of Laxus."**

"Good luck Naruto!" Natsu yelled hoping someone could teach the Thunder legion a lesson.

 **Makarov nodded thankfully. "The guild is in your hands, good luck."**

 **"Right!" Naruto kicked off the ground and dashed through the entrance. Or at least that's what he planned to do but smacked his face into an invisible wall.**

 **"...Eh?"**

 **Natsu stared at him blankly. "Your over eight-"**

"Come on! Not him too!" Natsu whined while Lucy was worried that they would need to rely on the girls again to knock out the Thunder Legion besides Laxus.

 **"Of course not!" Naruto fumed.**

 **Makarov stared at the two in disbelief. "Why can't you brats get out!?"**

 **"We don't know!" They both yelled.**

 **They all stopped yelling at each other when a chunk of metal flew over the bar. Gajeel got up from behind the counter, munching on a metal snack.**

"Still a weird snack." Pantherlilly stated as Gajeel started crying much to levy emeberassment.

 **"Gajeel!"**

 **The master gained a hopeful look. "Would you help us out?"**

 **Gajeel stared at them for a couple seconds before jumping over the bar. "I wanted to fight that guy anyways."**

 **The iron dragon slayer made his way to the door to leave, but was also stopped by the barrier, causing the others to face-fault.**

 **Letters formed in the air in front of them, causing Makarov to gasp. "Only three members remain!?"**

"Well at least Naruto is stuck along your others right?" Mavis tried to say cheerfully but the guild looked dead pan at her.

 **"Damn it! Why can't I get out!?" Naruto yelled and punched the invisible wall. "Wait, can't I just break this wall? If I hit it hard enough while in Sage Mode, then maybe it'll-"**

"Please don't!" Makarov pleaded as he read about the impact and knew it would destroy the guild along with the runes. Natsu actually pouted as he wouldn't mind seeing more of Naruto power in the new Sage Mode.

 **"The power required to break quality runes is tremendous. Considering these are runes made by Fried, a mage who excels in rune magic, you would destroy the guild in the process." Makarov said and Naruto sucked his teeth.**

"That is a wise and accurate assessment Master." Freed said respectfully making Makarov smile.

 **Natsu growled and stormed towards the back of the bar. "I guess there's no other option than to revive Erza!"**

 **"Wait! How do you plan to do that!?"**

 **The fire wielder stopped and turned back. "If I burn it, the stone will come off, right?"**

"Natsu!" Erza growled making the dragon slayer whimper like a scared puppy.

 **"No!"**

 **Makarov watched in horror as Natsu and Naruto fought over the burning statue that was Erza. They both stopped when they dropped it and the face cracked a bit.**

 **Natsu lost all the color in his face. "Ah! It cracked! I'm sorry Erza!"**

 **Gajeel snickered. "Well that sucks."**

"Gajeel!" Erza growled as she turned her attention to the iron dragon slayer making the fire dragon slayer relax. Gajeel tried to act tough but he was still sweating.

 **"You fools!" The master yelled.**

 **The statue cracked a little more and Naruto flinched. 'This can't be good...'**

 **When they all thought Erza would shatter, the stone broke off her like a shell.**

 **The red head looked around the room, then narrowed her gaze upon Natsu. "I feel hot, was that you Natsu?" The teen didn't have a chance to defend himself when she sent the dragon slayer flying.**

"Why did you hit me Erza? I freed you!" Natsu whined.

"You touched my stone chest you pervert!" Erza screamed crossing her arms under her chest to stress her point.

"Even mad Erza-san still looks so pretty." Wemndy said dreamily.

"Not now Wendy." Lucy sighed although she secretly agreed.

 **Naruto sighed in relief as Natsu sailed above him. "Glad to see you're okay, Erza."**

 **Makarov had a confused look, most likely trying to figure out how Erza broke free. "What happened?"**

 **Erza brought a hand to her face. "Maybe because of my right eye..."**

Everyone gave Erza concerned looks about her eye which she waved off. She had accepted it was part of who she was and it actually saved her life a few times.

 **"Your eye? What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked.**

 **"I lost my right eye during a battle at the tower of Heaven when I was little, this is an artificial." She explained.**

Lucy gave Erza a quick hug which as she was surprised by but still appreciated the gesture getting a smile from the rest of the guild members.

 **"Oh." Naruto didn't want to ask anything more about her past, as it was a touchy subject. Though, he had to wonder. Since illusions didn't work on that eye, did that mean it would be immune to genjutsu?**

Levy looked eagerly at Mavis who shrugged her shoulders. She personally beloved that since Genjutsu affected chakra pathways mages couldn't be affected but there was never a chance to prove that theory.

 **"So, do you know what's going on?" Makarov asked.**

 **Erza nodded. "Yes, I could hear everything." She then turned to Naruto. "I'm curious though... What was that fox you were talking about with the master earlier?"**

"Erza. Is it really the time to ask about that?" Mira said with a frown. Erza shrugged but admitted it could be addressed later.

 **Naruto laughed nervously. "It's a part of the complications..." Seeing her hard stare, he sighed. "Don't worry, I'm going to tell you all after this is over."**

 **Nodding in acceptance, Erza noticed some new words at the entrance. "It seems there are now four members remaining."**

 **The number then changed to five. "Huh?"**

 **Erza smirked. "It seems that man has joined as well."**

"Mystogan." The guild said while Gildarts seemed childishly annoyed he was busy on a job. He would've come back quicker if he knew all these interesting adventures happened without him there.

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wait, who?"**

 **She didn't answer and took off running.**

 **Naruto fumed. "Hey! Wait a second!"**

 **Makarov smiled and cheered internally. 'With Erza revived and Mystogan back, we now have a chance!' He looked over at the raging ninja and the two dragon slayers. 'If only these three could get out there...'**

Levy seemed pleased that she would be getting some action later since she could rewrite Freed Rune magic.

 **Some Time Later...**

 **Naruto sat at one of the tables, poking a sleeping Happy to pass the time. He suddenly slammed his fist on the table, waking the sleeping cat. "I can't believe the only thing we can do is wait!"**

 **Makarov sighed. "We're just going to have to believe in Erza and Mystogan."**

 **Crack!**

 **They all turned to see the stone crumbling off the girls.**

"Wooh Erza in the other world is just as kickass as ours!" Makarov cheered as Erza smiled sofltly glad her other was able to save her comrades.

 **"Huh?"**

 **"What was Juvia doing again?"**

 **Naruto ran up to them. "Guys, your okay!"**

 **Lucy blinked. "Naruto? What's going on?"**

FS Juvia seemed annoyed that Lucy talked Naruto first making everyone sweat drop.

 **Lucy gasped. "The Battle of Fairy Tail?"**

 **"That's horrible!"**

 **"Laxus has gone too far!"**

"You don't need to say anything. I went too far. I deserved my punishment." Laxus said quietly as everyone looked at him sympathetically knowing how much he regret his actions.

 **Naruto nodded. "Now that you're all free, the game is over." He turned over to Makarov. "Laxus isn't getting out of this scot-free, I hope?"**

 **The old man shook his head. "He will be getting a severe punishment, don't you worry."**

 **A bunch of screens showing a skull with a lightning bolt across it started popping up all around the guild.** **"Do you hear me, gramps? And everyone else from the guild."**

Laxus looked at the screen with a black face knowing he thought these things back then.

 **Naruto clenched his fists. "Laxus!"**

 **"** **In order to keep the game going, since we lost one of the rules, I decided to make up a new one. I've activated the Thunder Palace."**

Wendy and Lissanna looked confused at that spell while everyone started clenching their fists.

 **Makarov's eyes widened. "The Thunder Palace!?"**

 **"** **You have only one hour to defeat us, or will you retire, master? Hahahaha!"** **The screens disappeared.**

 **Veins bulged on the old man's head as his anger grew. "What are you thinking Laxus!? Do you plan to hurt innocent people!? NGHH!" He held his chest in pain.**

 **"Old man!" Naruto ran to his side.**

"Master.." Mira said worriedly making Makarov smile at her concern.

 **Mirajane ran up the stairs. "This is bad, he needs his medicine!" A few moments later she came back with a troubled face. "Everyone! Look outside!"**

 **While everyone ran outside, Naruto picked up Makarov and followed the barmaid to the clinic room. Placing him down onto one of the beds, Mirajane treated the old man.**

 **"Is he going to be okay?" Naruto asked.**

 **Mirajane shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know, he was still recovering from the battle with Phantom..."**

"Even without using Fairy law my other body must still be recovering from having all his magic stolen and put back inside of him." Makarov said wisely while Mavis nodded at that answer.

 **There was a sudden sound of thunder that was followed by screams.**

 **"I better see if they're okay." Naruto said and turned to leave but was stopped when Mirajane pulled on his sleeve. He turned back to look at her.**

 **"Please... Stop Laxus..." She pleaded with tears streaming down her face.**

"Mira-san." Lucy said as her and everyone heart throbbed seeing other Mira's crying. Mira herself was bit shocked that her other truly trusted Naruto but she felt confident that Naruto would not fail them.

 **The shinobi nodded and left, leaving the weeping barmaid alone with Makarov.**

 **Once Naruto got to the balcony, he noticed Bisca was injured and ran over to her. "What happened!?"**

Alzack quickly looked concerned at his wife while Asuka despite not knowing what was going on hugged her mother tightly. Bisca smiled happily at her family while the rest of the guild gave them their moment alone.

 **"She shot down one the lighting lacrima, then was struck by lightning. They must have a magic life link on them." Cana explained.**

 **Looking up into the sky, Naruto was baffled to see dozens upon dozens of crystals floating around the town. "So, this is the Palace of Thunder. What's gonna happen if the time runs out?"**

 **Levy had a grim expression on her face. "The entire city would suffer countless lightning strikes."**

Both Wendy and Lissanna looked horrified while everyone else looked grimly.

"Our home and town gone in one burst." Wendy cried at the thought as Erza quickly hugged the younger girl to calm her down. Laxus felt bad about the pain especially having to read and experience it from his guild mates point of view.

 **Naruto sucked his teeth. "And if we try to attack them, we'll only hurt ourselves. What the hell are you thinking Laxus?"**

 **"In the meantime, we have to go out there and stop them." Cana said and ran off, she was followed by Juvia and Lucy.**

 **"Juvia will help!"**

 **"I'll try and get the citizens to evacuate." Lucy said as she followed the other two girls.**

 **"You guys be careful!" Naruto called out.**

 **"Ah! Naruto-Sama is worried about Juvia!" The water mage sighed dreamily.**

FS Juvia had the same expression as the book making Juvia sweat drop at her counterpart seemingly one-track mind. Juvia in the meanwhile kept snugging against the uninterested Gray.

 **Lucy sweatdropped. "Is that all you think about?"**

Lucy had similar thoughts to her counterpart.

 **Happy flew right next to her. "She liiikes him. Are you jealous?"**

 **"Shut it cat!"**

Gray teased "That means yes right?" much to Lucy annoyance especially as the guild once again started laughing.

 **"Guys, be serious! Let's go!" Cana said and the three nodded.**

 **"Right!"**

 **Naruto pounded his fist on the wall in frustration. "Why can't I get out of here!?"**

 **"Naruto."**

 **The blonde turned to see Levy smiling at him. "I think I can help!"**

"You can do it Levy-chan!" Lucy cheered as Levy smiled at her best friend.

"You know it Lu-chan!" Levy replied back making everyone smile at their friendship.

 **Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Really? How?"**

 **"You guys are all trapped in here because of an enchantment, right? I might be able get you out." She said.**

 **A bright smile came to Naruto's face. "Sweet! Then let's not waste any more time!"**

 **"Lucy watch out!" Happy yelled as he tackled the surprised mage out of the way from an explosion.**

 **"Kyah! What was that!?" Lucy screamed as the cat flew her to safety.**

 **"It's Bickslow!"**

 **A tall man was standing on top of one of the nearby buildings. "Are you the newbie I've been hearing so much about?" He asked as they landed.**

"Again sorry." Bickslow apologized while Lucy waved off.

 **Lucy looked up at. "I don't think I wanna know what you've been hearing..."**

 **"You and that Uzumaki guy are a really popular subject, are you guys...?" He raised a pinky and wiggled it.**

"Even the Thunder Legion thinks other me and Naruto are a couple?!" Lucy shouted in frustration while FS Juvia rolled her eyes at the rumours.

 **The Celestial Spirit mage flushed furiously. "N-no! Those are just stupid rumors!"**

 **The tall man sneered. "Then what's that outfit supposed to be? Trying to impress him?"**

 **Lucy stomped her foot. "Again, no! This was supposed to be for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, until you guys ruined it! Now I'll have to ask Naruto to pay for my half of the rent again..." She mumbled.**

"Guys it was just a cheerleader outfit ok?" Lucy sighed as they gave her a look like they didn't believe her.

 **Bickslow cackled like a mad man as little objects started floating around his form. "I'll take care of that Naruto guy after I'm finished with you. Get 'er babies!"**

"Then I will kill your other Bickslow-san" FS Juvia said calmly making Bickslow step back in fear despite the magic cuff.

 **Some Time Later at the Guild...**

 **Naruto sat next to Levi as she deciphered Freed's runes, though he didn't understand a thing she was doing. "So, runes are a lot like fuinjutsu huh? Too bad I suck at it... The most I can do is use a basic sealing scroll." He also knew how to use the key to the seal on his gut, but that was just tightening and loosening it. Though he liked to think he could be good at his if he dedicated himself to learning it.**

Levy pouted as it sounded like the perfect kind of jutsu in her mind but she knew people had theur own strengths.

 **Levi hummed absentmindedly as she continued to work. Their attention was drawn to the front door when some new words appeared.**

 **Lucy Vs. Bickslow**

 **Winner: Lucy**

 **Naruto pumped a fist. "Way to go, Lucy!"**

 **"That's Lu-Chan for you, I have to my best too!" Levi said and went back to work.**

 **"That girl could actually fight?" Gajeel asked. He just couldn't believe it.**

Lucy glared at Gajeel who shrugged but looked uncomfortable when Levy joined in,

 **Naruto smirked. "Lucy's pretty strong. In fact, she probably would have kicked your ass back then if she had her keys."**

Lucy looked surprised as she doubted that but thought it was oddly nice that her others roommate had such faith in her. Gajeel ground his teeth in annoyance. FS Juvia seemed shocked as she didn't know about this.

 **The iron dragon slayer growled. "Huh? You calling me weak!? You wanna fight?"**

 **The blonde got up and sent him a challenging glare. "Sure thing, I'll beat your ass again anytime."**

 **Natsu, feeling left out, joined the fray. "I wanna fight too!" He declared.**

"Of course you do." Lucy sighed as Gajeel and Natsu stared challengingly at each other,

 **"I've got it!" Levi announced happily.**

 **The three turned to see the petite girl walk over to the front door.**

Levy pouted as it said 'petite'. "Just because I am not busty like Lu-chan, or Mira or Erza doesn't make me that petite." She thought sourly.

 **"You solved it?"**

 **She stopped right outside. "Yup! You guys ready to enter the battle of Fairy Tail?"**

 **Naruto, Natsu, and Gajeel all cracked their knuckles. "Yeah!"**

 **Levi nodded and did her magic. They walked to the door and, to their delight, passed right through with no problems.**

 **"Alright! Thanks Levi, you're awesome!" Naruto said and was about to run off when she called out.**

 **"Wait, Freed probably still has traps laid out throughout the city." She warned. "So you should all split up and stay apart. If you guys end up having to fight each other, it won't end well."**

"You're the best Levy-chan!" Lucy cheered.

"You know it Lu-chan!" lecy smiled back.

Both Natsu and Gajeel quickly thanked her as well making her pleased.

 **Naruto and the two dragon slayers all looked at each other before nodding.**

 **"Okay, let's go!"**

 **Naruto ran along the rooftops, hopping from building to building. 'Okay, where are you Laxus...' He stopped abruptly when a sudden wave of energy hit him. It felt demonic, but familiar at the same time. 'Better go check it out.' He thought as he jumped in the direction he felt the evil energy came from.**

Everyone looked at Mira while she stared at Freed.

 **Coming to a stop on a bridge, he saw a fallen Elfman, Juvia, and Cana.**

 **"Guys!" Naruto ran over and checked each one of them for injuries. They all seemed okay, just unconscious.**

 **His attention was caught by a bright light followed by an explosion. "Mira...Chan?"**

 **Mirajane's appearance had drastically changed. Her hair was now floating straight up in a wild fashion, and her ears were long and pointy. Her arms were covered in scaly gauntlets, complete with sharp claws. Instead of her usual dress, she was wearing a one-piece suit that reveal most of her belly. Crack-like lines ran along parts of her skin. All and all, she straight-up looked like a demon.**

Lissanna smiled as realised that Mira had accepted her demon powers at this point making her very happy.

 **"That's Nee-Chan's... Satan Soul." Elfman grumbled, now awake, and Naruto helped him up. "I never thought I would see it again, that power..."**

 **Naruto watched in astonishment as Mirajane pummeled her foe, who also looked demonic himself.**

 **Seeing the blonde's bewildered expression, Elfman explained. "Satan Soul is a magic that allows the user to take over the form, power, and abilities of a demon."**

 **The ninja's eyes widened. 'A demon?'**

"Naruto…" Mira said quietly thinking their situations were oddly similar.

 **They continued to watch the seemingly one sided match until Mirajane ended up on top of the green haired man, ready to finish him off with a fist reared back.**

 **Naruto was about to interfere but was stopped by Elfman. "What are you-" He stopped when the man shook his head and just watched. Doing the same, Naruto watched as the white-haired beauty reverted back to her normal self.**

Mira looked thoughtful as she realised that her and Naruto were basically kindred spirits in certain aspects. She wondered if her other would make the connection later in the book. Mavis looked interestedly at the model as she knew that the person who could relate to Naruto the most in terms of his burned was Mira.

 **Cana had long since woken up and walked over to the two boys, leaning onto Naruto's shoulder when she couldn't walk anymore. "There's just no stopping that girl, is there?"**

 **"That was the last of them right? Now all that's left is Laxus himself." Naruto slammed a fist into his hand. "Time to teach that guy a lesson." He then walked over to Juvia, who was still unconscious. "But first..." He said as he picked the girl up. "We should get you guys back to the guild."**

"Finally done!" Macao declared as he stretched and gave the book back to Mavis.

"Mavis thought to herself. 'Maybe it is time to bring somebody else over son but who?'

 **AN2: Guys I know I shouldn't ask people this but honestly reviews are the ONLY way I can see if you like a chapter or not. I don't keep track but it does help motivate to keep writing. I read them all but typically only respond to ones that I feel need to be said. (there is only a certain number of 'thanks for the review' I can give you know?)**

 **When do you want FS Lucy to come in? (FS Juvia is staying but Virgo may retire as I don't know how much I can get out of her), She is next so yeah…. Afterwards other characters can come in but she is next.**

 **I read it over a few times for edits but SpiritSage124 is super busy rght now so normal formal beta.**


	11. Revelations(read)-chp11

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 11 "Revelations"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Over 200 reviews! A milestone everyone! SpiritSage124 messaged me to show me! (I knew we were close but now we are over)!**

 **Super late update so minium editing. Went longer then expected.**

 **For people asking for Lost scroll here is what I have been telling people (through PM)**

 **Honestly the lost scrolls are bit different for me... not just cause I am focusing on getting out the fox scroll chapters as consistent as possible... the lost scrolls are basically placed pretty far into the book (the first chapter after all references Juvia and Naruto kiss which is pretty far into it).. so it would huge spoilers if the FT cast read it before it happened in the book.**

 **I could TRY to find chapters that relate to what happens in the current story but that make the chapters out of sync to the book. A lot of trouble...**

 **The only chapter I am seriously considering for lost scrolls right now of chapter 2 with Mira as that one could easily be canon in FS story before the Tenrou Island arc... but that would have to be after she admits her feelings in the main book.**

 **Sorry for rambling I hope that helps?**

 **It is the same as with bringing in certain characters like FS Kushina or Mira in. (rule of thumb I will not bring in characters till shortly before they are introduced or have a big difference from their canon self)**

 **Sorry for longer then usual AN but I had to address them:**

 **Fave scene from chapter 10: honestly I thought me adding Wendy thinking Naruto Magic sage mode eyes was pretty cute or the MANY reactions to Naruto's sexy jutsu!**

 **Reader-Wakaba**

"I will read Shodai-sama. Like Macao I want my turn over so I can smoke in peace." Wakaba said as everyone sweat dropped. "Revelations." He read the title.

 **Naruto hopped from building to building, he had just left the guild after dropping off some of the injured. He glanced up at the floating crystals in the sky. 'There's only a couple more minutes till those things go off. I better hurry and find Laxus.'**

Natsu and Erza looked at each other wondering if Naruto or one or them would end up fighting Laxus. As much as Natsu thought Naruto was stealing the spotlight in this universe a bugger part of him wanted to see Naruto go all out and Laxus was the perfect opponent for that.

 **He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of shattering glass, and a lot of it.**

 **All the glass on the church had been blown to smithereens. "Found you! Laxus!"**

 **Now knowing where he needed to go, Naruto sped his way towards his final destination.**

Laxus frowned knowing these next parts showed him when he was at his worst. Freed gave his leader a nod and seeing everyone else give him reassuring smiles made him relax. Both Wendy and lissanna were nervous and excited to hear about Laxus as they arrived after he left and only heard vague stories. Lissanna thought he pretty silly especially with him constantly pulling on her face asking she was the "real one". Wendy thought he was nice enough as they teamed up at the end of the Grand Magic Games to fight off (but not defeat) the Jade Dragon Zirconis.

"Line break." Wakaba announced.

 **Jumping from the rooftops and landing in front of the the entrance to the church, Naruto found Erza and Natsu staring at who he thought was Mystogan at first, but then he saw the man's veil had been blown off.**

Although it was revealed by the end of the adventures with Edolias it will still rather shocking for most members of Fairy Tail that they were living with an Edolias version of Jelall all this time. Wendy smiled sadly after she realized it was Mystogan who found her when she first exited the Eclipse Gate and eventually lead her to her first home Cait Shelter. Carla held a fair amount of respect for this man as she knew she and Wendy would not have met if he hadn't dropped her off at Cait Shelter.

Natsu grinned remembering their last 'fight' and how they still considered each other family even a world apart.

 **"J-Jellal!?" Erza gawked. "You're alive?"**

 **Naruto stared at the man with wide and unbelieving eyes. "Wait a second! Mystogan, you were Jellal the whole time!?"**

Erza blushed in embarrassment as there was minor snickering over both Erzas and Naruto misunderstanding of who Mystogan. FS Juvia held a small smile as she still remembered teaming up him in their time in Eolias.

 **Mystogan looked at Erza before shaking his head. "I didn't want you to see this face, Erza. But I am not Jellal." A shroud of mist began to swirl around him. "I'm sorry, but I leave the rest to you."**

 **"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Natsu fumed.**

"Jesus! If he told us the truth it wouldn't have changed anything!" Natsu raged as Makarov smiled.

"Would you have believed him if he told you the truth?" Lucy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well…. I dunno! He still shouldn't he kept it secret…" Natsu finished lamely as he admitted he would not believe or understand the situation. Lissanna giggled in amusement while Erza shared a laugh.

"Oh Natsu-san." Wendy said fondly with a smile.

 **Naruto turned his attention to Laxus. "Deactivate the Palace of Thunder before someone gets hurt Laxus!" After seeing first-hand what it did to people, he could only imagine the destruction the rest of them would bring.**

"Well said Naruto." Erza said proudly as Laxus sighed knowing his arrogance of trying to make the guild stronger put a lot of people at risk including his own family and comrades.

 **The man in question smirked. "Now why would I do that and ruin the game?" Laxus thrust a hand forward and shot a thunder bolt at Erza, causing her to scream out in pain when the lightning struck her body. "And wipe that stupid look off your face!"**

"Erza!" Everyone shouted in wory making Erza smile at the support. She suspected that it would end up being Naruto vs Laxus as she probably could not defeat Laxus in a fight or at least she would prioritize on the Thunder Palace.

 **"Erza!" Natsu was about to charge at Laxus but stopped when Naruto stood in front of him. "Naruto! Get out of my way, I'm gonna kick Laxus' ass!"**

The guild laughed as Natsu started shouting curses and spouting flames. Some members wanted to see Naruto's current strength like Makarov and even Laxus while others had belief in their alternate comrade to save the town.

 **Naruto shook his head. "Sorry, but I got a bone to pick with this guy." He then turned to Erza. "Hey Erza, are you alright?"**

 **The knight stood up and nodded.**

 **Naruto nodded back to her. "Good, you and Natsu do something about those lightning lacrima, I'll take care of Laxus."**

"Well with Natsu there we will to suffer a few less thunder shocks." Lucy remarked trying to reassure the fuming Natsu.

 **"What!? No way! I haven't fought a single person yet! Natsu whined. He was tired of Naruto stealing the spotlight!**

FS Juvia personally thought her Naruto-sama should win every fight but knew her comrades were strong in their own ways.

 **Laxus gained an amused grin. "Oh?"**

Laxus could tell that even if his worst state that his other had some respect for Naruto's power and wanted to test it for himself.

 **Erza nodded and turned to the pink haired teen. If that was Naruto's plan, then she would go with it. "Natsu, let's leave this to Naruto. We're going to take care of the Thunder Palace."**

Everyone looked at Erza in shock due to he much her other appeared to truly trust Naruto. Natsu grinned knowing she trusted Naruto handle Laxus by himself like she trusted him to beat him. Erza nodded believing that Naruto could make the difference. FS Juvia looked at Erza intently seeing Erza's expression similar to the one she saw in her own Erza. FS Juvia believed that in this universe Erza was not in a relationship and felt threatened.

 **Natsu hesitated for a second, but eventually he grumbled in acknowledgment and the two and ran out of the church.**

"Hmm maybe blondie will be able to defeat Laxus over there without needing me to bail you out Salamander." Gajeel smirked getting a growl from Natsu. They had both admitted that they had beat Laxus closer to a draw and luck. Laxus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Levy smiled while Mavis raised an eyebrow. She suspected that in this universe Natsu and Gajeel barey able to defeat Laxus based on Gajeel comment.

 **Erza and Naruto shared a look before she followed Natsu.**

 **'Will you be okay?'**

 **'Of course.'**

FS Juvia now felt like Erza could be a really threat so she stared at Erza intensely. Erza not realising what the look meant merely smiled while Lucy sighed already suspecting that other Juvia thought Erza felt something for Naruto.

FS Juvia had a quick daydream of Erza declaring her love for Naruto in a single look while he looked back reciprocating the same feelings. Mavis sighed thinking her Kaa-san would love the idea of Naruto having multiple "girlfriends".

 **The thunder mage laughed out loud. "Interesting! Show me what you've got, Naruto Uzumaki!"**

Laxus was fully invested all his attention at this point. Freed looked at his leader and thought quietly 'Laxus.'

 **The ninja folded his arms over his red cloak and stared the man in eye. "You still think all of this is just a game, don't you? What is so important to make you put the lives of innocent people at risk!?"**

This got a small smile from everyone in the guild including certain people who were not really invested in hearing about Naruto's adventures. Natsu agreed loudly while Laxus lowered his head slightly.

 **Laxus frowned. "You just don't see it, do you? This guild is in such a sorry state, but I'm going to change it!** _ **My**_ **Fairy Tail will be the strongest!"**

Everyone frowned at how selfish Laxus sounded in the past and judging by the huff Natsu produced Laxus had said something very similar in their fight. The Thunder Legion also hung their head down especially Freed as despite not fully agreeing with Laxus's goal they did nothing to try to stop their leader.

 **The two powerhouses charged towards each other, their fists collided and a shock wave kicked up a gust of wind around them.**

 **Naruto clenched his teeth as he felt electricity flow into him through his arm. Jumping back, he created a dozen clones and together they circled their target.**

Lucy and Natsu winced with the former worried about her others roommate while Natsu remembered the pain from his own fight. FS Juvia was deadly quiet. She knew that Naruto had won the fight but the exact details were never shown. Wendy seeing how worried FS Juvia was stood up to the surprise of the entire guild and walked over to the shared couch of FS Juvia and Mavis.

"What are you doing?" FS Juvia asked quietly only to look in shock as Wendy quickly sat down and gripped her hand softly.

"Other Juvia-san…. I am sure Naruto-san will be ok. It is what Fairy Tail does right? Believing in each other." Wendy said smoothly as everyone gave the young girl proud smile. FS Juvia looked at Wendy questionably but smiled back patting the girl in gratitude.

"Well done Wendy. You really are growing up." Lucy thought quietly seeing her young sister figure being the one to comfort others.

 **"Too easy!" Laxus scoffed and released a burst of electricity through the air, destroying all of the clones in the process. He then looked up to see his opponent standing on the ceiling.**

"Still quite a nice skill to catch your breathe." Erza said appositely knowing that the higher ground usually helped in fights. Laxus and Makarov nodded their head in agreement.

 **Naruto threw a shuriken and put his hands in a hand seal.** **"Shuriken Kage Bushin!"**

 **What was once a single throwing star was now a thousand deadly pointy objects hurdling down at the mage.**

"Not bad." Gildarts commented but he suspected that someone as strong as Laxus would not be bothered much by it. Gajeel actually looked rather interested but everyone suspected it was more of the line of the "buffet" used.

 **"Not bad, but not enough!" Laxus' body turned into lighting and he charged right at the metal hell storm. Every single metal object was deflected off his body harmlessly.**

"Of course." Natsu grumbled getting a laugh from the guild and a smile from Laxus.

 **'Shoot!' Not expecting his opponent to go right through his attack, Naruto jumped out of the way of the lightning user. Butt he was caught off guard when Laxus changed directions almost instantly and plowed right into him, sending the ninja hurdling into the ground.**

Laxus frowned knowing this level of power would not be able to defeat him while a part of him got excited at the prospect of fighting Naruto at his best.

 **"Guh!" The shinobi grunted in pain as he made an indent on the church floor.**

 **"You're holding back... Do you take me for a fool Uzumaki!?" Laxus roared angrily as Naruto pulled himself out of the ground. "Show me that power you used against Natsu the other day! Or that vile red energy I've been hearing about! Show me your true power!"**

FS Juvia smirked knowing that as strong as Laxus is Naruto using either of these powers would be able to decimate him. Natsu sweated thinking of the impact used near his other while Lucy winced remembering how vile the power he used against Phantom Lord.

 **Naruto frowned. "You want to see me at full power? Fine." He closed his eyes and drew in the surrounding energies. 'I didn't want to use Sage Mode since I still can't control it completely, but it looks like I have no choice...'**

"Fully? You mean it can get even stronger?!" Cana shouted making everyone shocked at the admission of the power used was not fully mastered. Natsu was getting all fired up but secretly thought he would rather laxus getting hit then him. Gajeel him similar thoughts seeing his other pounded by the fox like power.

 **Laxus watched with curiosity as he felt the surrounding magic swarm around his adversary. 'He's absorbing the Ethernano around him into his body...'**

"It reminds me of when we eat Ethernano alements to enter or dragon force." Wendy noted getting nods from Gajeel and Natsu and impressed looks from everyone else. "He seems to not have to separate elements though and let it enter his body directly in sage Mode." Wendy remarked getting nods from Mavis and FS Juvia.

 **His eyes now outlined by a bright orange, Naruto opened them, now in his new form of Sage Mode.**

Wendy once again blushed seeing the exciting new look much to Erza and Mira amusment. Carla's annoyance, FS Juvia mild glare and Lucy odd annoyance.

 **The lightning scarred man raised an eyebrow. "Those are some interesting looking eyes."**

 **"You haven't seen anything yet." Naruto said and blurred out of existence.**

To the guild Narut literally vanished from screen with even Laxus and Jet unable to see his movements.

 **Laxus didn't have time to even react when the sage appeared right in front of him and punched him into the air. 'He's faster!' He thought as he caught himself mid-air.**

Despite how it seemed to have little effect to Laxus everyone could not help be impressed as it appeared Naruto for the moment had the advantage.

 **Surrounding himself in his lightning cloak, Laxus zoomed around the teen with blinding speed. "You may have gotten faster, but can you keep up with this!?"**

FS Juvia smirk didn't waver making laxus a bit nervous while Wakaba complained that they were moving too fast for him. Cana laughed at that while everyone was busy watching the fight inentently.

 **Naruto just stood there motionless as the lightning man blurred around him. He raised a single hand and caught a lightning charged fist, surprising its owner.**

"Nani?!" Natsu shouted as he knew just how fast Laxus was and even he couldn't catch a punch that quickly without any effort. For people who had doubts about Naruto's chances against Laxus they started to feel differently. Team Erza cheered happily that it looked like they placed their faith correctly in Naruto. Laxus was speechless not knowing anyone besides possibly his grandfather or Gildarts capable of such a feat.

 **Laxus pulled his fist back and threw a barrage of punches and kicks, but Naruto blocked them all without even looking. "How are you doing that!?"**

"That's scary." Kinanna admitted getting nods as they knew that Laxus was the guild second strongest member and yet Naruto was making him look like a child. Gajeel and Natsu were shocked that even together Laxus had a distinct advantage while Naruto had a clear advantage by himself.

 **Naruto looked at his fellow blonde with his cross-shaped eyes. "I can sense everything you do." He explained as he blocked another series of attacks.**

"Sense?" Levy asked Mavis who smiled.

"While in Sage Mode Naruto can sense energy and life force around himself. He can predict your movements without even looking! In normal Sage Mode he can sense chakra but in magic Sage Mode he can do it to magic as well!" Mavis said proudly giggling as she saw everyone jaw drop. The Dragon Slayer were a bit envious as despite their own enhanced senses it did not translate to this kind of perception.

The S-class wizards were very impressed that Naruto could do all that and ebelived at least power Naruto could qualify as a S-class wizard.

 **"I can also do this." Naruto grabbed onto on of Laxus' arms, not even flinching when the mage channeled lightning into his limb. He then proceeded to punch the man in the gut repeatedly and then throwing him to the ground.**

Freed looked worriedly at Laxus who looked shocked that someone was manhandling his other so much. Natsu grinned happy that Laxus was getting the lesson he deserved even if wasn't him doing it.

Gildarts raised an eyebrow and wondered if his other would get a chance to test the newbie out.

Eh truly scary part is that Naruto is just using magic to enhance his own strength right now and not using it for spells…" Mira said amazed as everyone realized it was true.

 **'Is this even the same person!? Laxus thought after coughing up blood. Those punches were on a whole other level! It was like he was fighting a completely different person!**

"Well I will give him that he is doing a better job then Natsu and Gajeel." Laxus announced getting heated glares front the dragon slayers. Romeo looked at the scene in amazement as his brother figure appeared to be weaker then Naruto. He was disappointed he had not appeared in the story but it was still rather interesting,

 **Naruto crossed his arms again. "Let's stop this, Laxus. Erza and Natsu are going to stop your little crystals. There's no point in fighting against comrades like this."**

 **A beeping noise caught their attention and they turned to see a magic screen display that the Palace of Thunder had malfunctioned.**

The guild cheered as they had beaten Thunder Palace over there as well. Gajeel grumbled as it appeared that his other was stuck defeating some of the thunder palace instead of fighting. Natsu also grumbled as he thought it seemed lame compared to beating Laxus. Erza smiled knowing that their comrades was safe now and it was up to Naruto to finish it up. FS Juvia pouted as she was there personally to cheer her Naeuro-sama on.

 **Naruto chuckled as the names of everyone in the guild popped up. "Heh, you see what I mean? Everyone here helps each other out, they all care for each other. Why would you want to change that?"**

Makarov said "Well said Naruto." Looking at an ashamed Laxus.

 **Laxus stood up, electricity sparking around his body. "...Shut up..."**

 **Naruto smiled. "Why can't you just be a part of the group? This place is great, everyone is treated like family her-."**

 **"I said shut up!"**

Laxus looked up realizing his others intent.

 **Naruto had to shield his eyes as magical power exploded from Laxus. The man's shirt was incinerated by the power that erupted from his form.**

 **"I should have just used my power to take over the guild by force, not any of these silly games..."**

 **The shinobi widened his eyes in shock as the man's appearance began to change. 'This feeling, it's just like Natsu and Gajeel! Is he…!?'**

"He could sense that?!" Laxus eyes widened as not even Natsu or Gildarts could smell his dragon slayer scent until he had used it against them directly. FS Juvia perked up realizing that Naruto just sense something similar when he used Sage Mode near her. Natsu and Gajeel looked worried as they knew Laxus was getting serious now.

 **Laxus' eyes glowed white and his teeth sharpened at the edges, the upper parts of his arms were now scaly. "I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!" Taking a deep breath, Laxus roared.**

 **"** **Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

"Naruto!" Lucy screamed worried getting a surprised look from FS Juvia at how worried she was, It almost seemed like she was the Lucy she knew. Cana raised an eyebrow as she knew that Lucy honestly saw everyone as family but she didn't expect that kind of reaction.

 **Naruto sprang into action as the concentrated lightning left the man's mouth. He barreled out of the way and created two clones.**

"Get him Naruto!" Natsu shouted getting approved shouts from the guild while Mavis was worried. She knew it could backfire since he had not had time to refine his usage of Sage Mode enhanced with Magic.

 **He put his hands back towards them and quickly went to work. With two fully charged Rasengans in his palms, the ninja dashed forward.** **"Rasengan Barag-"**

 **The blue sphere in his left hand suddenly changed to a brilliant yellow before imploding on itself. "Agh!" Naruto cried out in pain as he held his now bleeding hand. 'What the hell was that!?'**

"Huh?" Natsu shouted in disbelief as it looked like Naruto was going to defeat Laxus but somehow his own technique backfired ion him! Everyone was shocked at this turn of events while Mavis looked solemn.

"This is…" Erza started as everyone turned to her. The Redhead continued "Back when Natsu fought Jelall he ate Etherion Lacrima he entered dragon force but during random moments he burst into pain. Naruto also almost turned into a stature when he used Sage Mode without properly adjusting for magic. Perhaps Naruto hasn't mastered this new power?" Erza reasoned.

"But Naruto was kicking Laxus ass before!" Natsu retorted getting an grumble from Laxus.

"Yeah with punches but as soon as he tried to use a Rasengan it backfired. Perhaps he is not capable of using anything but hand to hand combat while having magic around him?" Erza said reasonably getting impressed nods from Makarov and Gildarts on her intuition. Mavis nodded her head confirming their fears. Could Naruto really beat Laxus now that his own techniques would backfire.

 **Laxus roared again, and this time the lightning hit true. Naruto shouted in pain as the lighting coursed throughout his entire body. Even with his improved durability, lightning still hurt like hell.**

FS Juvia looked close to tears while Wendy tried to comfort her. Lucy started to whimper in worry while everyone glared at Laxus for only attacking once Naruto was down from his own technique. Laxus winced realising his other only has the advantage now because Naruto's new powers had drawbacks.

 **With a grunt of effort Naruto tanked the full force of the attack until the lightning subsided. He fell to his knees, still holding his injured limb.**

"His left hand…." Wendy said in horror as it appeared to be a bloody lump making everyone worry skyrocket as he probably could use less then half his of power at this point.

 **The lightning dragon slayer appeared in front of the whiskered teen and raised a fist. "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!"**

"Laxus! Is your other trying to kill him?" Makarov said in shock while everyone looked shock in the implications. Laxus didn't want to admit it but knowing himself his other probably saw Naruto as a legitimate threat to 'his' Fairy Tail and needed to be destroyed.

 **Upon bringing his fist down, he shouted.** **"Raging Bolt!"**

 **"Grahhh!" Impact aside, all Naruto felt was pain as the powerful spell shocked him.**

FS Juvia screamed "Naruto-Sama!" she was too worried to even glare at the guilt reddened Laxus. Natsu knew he probably would've died from that spell if Gajeel had not intervened in their fight

 **Watching his enemy fall with glee, Laxus laughed maniacally. "I guess that was it for you! Now I shall eliminate everyone in this entire town!"**

 **The shinobi struggled to get up with his good arm, he couldn't even feel his left hand anymore. What had gone wrong with his technique? "How do you plan... to do that?"**

"Naruto…." Both Erza and Mira said incredibly worried with a hint of pride. Naruto had only one useable hand and he was still trying to save their guild. Makarov could not be prouder of one of his 'children'. True Naruto was not here but he would be proud to welcome him to his guild just like his other would.

"How can he stand and continue to fight?" Carla asked quietly. Much to the guild shock it appeared she lacked her usual snobby and disapproving tone of voice. This especially shocked FS Juvia who knew her version of Carla seemed to despise or at least truly disliked Naruto even before meeting him during th Orecian Seis adventure.

"Its simple. He is not fighting for himself. He is fighting for everyone in the guild so he will not let himself fail for your sakes." Mavis said quietly getting gasps from some members who were not impressed with the new kid. These included members like Macao and Wakaba who thought he was a "pretty boy". Some members like Lucy, Erza and Mira smiled truly happy to have someone like him in the other Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu grinned already considering him to be an unofficial part their team. Wendy looked amazed and had eyes of admiration. Both Lissanna and Elfman seemed impressed with Naruto.

 **The lightning mage sent his fellow blonde an uncaring glance before grinning madly. "Like this." He raised his hands up and a blinding light came into existence. "This is one of the three great spells of Fairy Tail! Fairy Law! With this power, I'm going to exterminate all of you weaklings!"**

"Laxus… You really intended to use Fairy Law on us and the town?" Erza said in pure shock along with everyone except for Natsu, Makarov, Lev, Freed and Gajeel.

"Yes." Laxus whispered in pure shame while Makarov had enough. He smacked his grandson on the head getting a surprised grunt from Laxus.

"Look Laxus stop moping. We know you did this in the past but we forgave you! You risked coming to Tenrou Island to save Team Erza in the fight against Hades! Your banishment was lifted by the 5th Master Gildarts so you are forgiven." Makarov shouted as the guild shouted in agreement while Freed thanked the embarrassed Gildarts. Mavis looked proudly at her others godson and successor.

 **Naruto tried to stand but found he was no longer in Sage Mode and couldn't get up, the exhaustion from using the technique hitting him like a train. 'Shoot! I can't move!'**

"It looks like exhaustion is one of the side effects." Levy noted while everyone gave her incredulous looks for noting that now. She apologized and put her personal book away.

 **"Laxus! Stop!" A high-pitched voice screamed, getting the attention of both blondes. Levy stood at what was left of the entrance of the church, most of the building had been blown away from the lighting attacks. "The master... Your grandfather is at death's door! Stop all this and just go see him!"**

"Levy." Gajeel said looking at her while she smiled at his worry.

"Levy-chan…." Lucy looked at her best female friend as Levy gave her a reassuring look.

"Master…" Erza looked at Makarov in worry who only waved her concern off.

"Don't worry Erza. I still got a few more years to look after your kids so I can't go off dying as easy as that." Makarov joked getting laughs from the members.

 **Naruto widened his eyes. 'The old man is...'**

 **This news seemed to cause Laxus to stop for a moment, before he grinned wickedly. "Well how convenient for me, looks like my chances of becoming the next master just went up!"**

"Laxus!" Nasu growled as Laxus sighed and looked guilty again.

 **Levy brought a hand to her mouth, tears falling freely from her eyes. "How cruel..."**

 **Naruto growled viciously. "Bastard!"**

"That is uncalled for!" Freed said but Laxus shook his head.

"No. He is right. I deserve worst then what I got for doing this to the guild and dsragging my team into it." Laxus said sadly.

"But you took the punishment when we all participated!" Freed retorted getting nods from Evergreen and Bickslow.

Laxus refused to reply.

 **"Activate! Fairy Law!" The light in his hands expanded, reaching past the building. Engulfing the entire town in its glory.**

…

 **When the spell died down, Laxus hunched over to catch his breath. "I've... done it..."**

"So that was that brief moment of light we saw…. I thought I was in too much pain and hallucinating." Gray said while all the other members nodded having remembering a similar experience.

 **His musing was cut short when he heard a couple of coughs throughout the dust. "What!? How are you all not dead!?"**

 **"Levy, are you alright?" Naruto choked out.**

"Thanks." Levy said with a smile seeing Naruto in much worst state then her other but still worried.

 **"Y-yeah." She replied.**

 **Laxus began to tremble. "No... My Fairy Law was flawless, it was perfect! How...?"**

 **"It's your heart, Laxus."**

 **He looked over to see Freed leaning against one of the church's walls. "Freed!"**

Everyone looked at Freed who looked abit unnerved at all the attention. Wendy was a bit confused as although they only went on one quest together she personally thought Freed-san was a nice person.

 **"You've inherited the master's caring heart for his comrades, that's why your Fairy Law failed. Deep down, you truly see us as your comrades." The green haired man explained with a smile on his face.**

Makarov smiled at Laxus who smiled back while Freed was happy to see Laxus back to a good mood. Mavis could swear Laxus almost a clone of her old friend Yuri.

 **"No! I'm not his grandson! I'm my own person, I'm Laxus! LAXUS!" Laxus screamed out in defiance.**

 **"Are you kidding me... that's what this was all about?" Naruto said and stood, back in Sage Mode. "You mean to tell me that you did all of this... Just because you were sick of people looking at you as the old man's grandson!?"**

"Laxus…" Erza sighed in disappointment at Laxus selfishness. FS Juvia thought bitterly that Laxus at least had a family unlike Naruto who grew up alone.

 **"You don't understand! How could you!?" Laxus spat.**

 **"If you want to be acknowledged for who you are, then start by caring for your comrades! We don't care if you're the old man's grandson!" Naruto yelled.**

Natsu grinned at he thought the same thing and was glad somebody was going to tell Laxus what he needed to hear. Lucy smiled as she could see that Naruto truly loved Fairy Tail despite being from another world and only joining the same time as her.

 **"Shut up!" Laxus was fed up with this annoying brat lecturing him. He charged a lightning strike and threw it with all his might.**

 **Naruto walked towards him and punched through the lightning, scattering it on impact.**

"He still had all these injuries and can still punch through Laxus's lightning…" Gray said in amazement as the screen still showed despite re-entering Sage Mode Naruto's left hand had not healed.

"He really is strong." Wendy agreed as she started seeing Naruto as somebody to look forward too. Carla would normally disagree but even she admitted that despite his reckless he really did deserve to be in the guild.

"Nobody could defeat Naruto-sama." FS Juvia declared getting a laugh from Erza and Mira.

 **The lightning mage didn't stop and continued to throw bolt after bolt. "Just. Die!"**

 **The shinobi just continued to plow through the lightning strikes until he was face to face with the man. "Why would you need other people's approval when you have a caring family to back you up! Get it through that thick skull of yours!" Naruto yelled and headbutt Laxus square in the forehead.**

"Theres no way Laxus is going to get knocked out from that!" Macao said in disbelief as most members agreed. Even Natsu had some doubts as it took a whole a barrage of Fire Dragon Slayer magic attacks to knock out Laxus after he exhausted most of his magic.

FS Mavis and Juvia both smirked while Lucy had the feeling Naruto won.

 **The lightning dragon slayer fell back, eyes rolling to the back of his head.**

Everyone mouth dropped while Mavis said teasingly "You were saying?" getting a laugh from FS Juvia. Most of the guild grumbled about being proving wrong about the blonde again.

Erza looked critically at FS Juvia and thought "maybe she is not that far off." Thinking about FS Juvia comment about Naruto not being able to be beaten.

 **Naruto sighed and sat down, it was finally over.**

 **"Naruto, are you okay!?" Levy ran over to the victorious teen.**

 **Naruto mustered a laugh. "Yeah… but I can't feel both my hands."**

"Wow an end to an amazing fight and he ends it with that." Erza said both amazement and amusement getting laughs from everyone even Laxus.

"Well Salamander I guess even I have to admit Blondie (FS Juvia and Lucy huff) over there is prob stronger then me and you combined." Gajeel admitted getting shocked looks from everyone.

"Whats that suppose to mean! We beat Laxus too!" Natsu huffed nto wanting to admit the statement.

"We drew and wore him out and wear banged up just as badly as he was. Blondie actually knocked out Laxus even with one his hands busted. If he had time to get used to magic he would've decimated Laxus no problem." Gajeel stated wisely getting Levy to beam at his mature attidude. Natsu and Gray grumbled but silently admitted it was probably true. Some of the older members still belived the fight was closer then that but Laxus himself thought he lost fully in this fight. Lucyu was pretty surpised the rude Iron Dragon Slayer said something positive about the guy who kicked his other self ass pretty hard. She remembered how Gajeel stated the dragon slayers drew in the fight against Laxus twhen this happened to them.

Erza and Mira smiled happily that Naruto had won while Makarov and Gildarts quietly assessed Naruto's strength to be somewhat close to Gildartas at that time. Lucy silently felt very happy for Naruto and felt a flush on her face seeing how cool he was. Wendy eyes sparkled in admiration as the older blonde seemed like somebody look up to while Carla merely sighed. FS Juvia smirked smugly at the mages who doubted her Naruto-sama.

 **The Next Day...**

 **"Thanks to Porlyusica-San, the master's life is no longer in danger." Erza announced to the guild members, causing them all to cheer.**

Everyone let out a collective sigh making Makarov a bit annoyed that everyone thought he was going to die…

 **Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I knew the old man would be fine!"**

 **"Hey, do you need help with that?" Lucy asked. Naruto had a steaming hot bowl of ramen sitting in front of him, but with the casts on both of his hands, she didn't think he'd be able to eat it by himself.**

FS Juvia eyes sparkled as she stared challengingly at Lucy who looked confused but oddly threatened. Everyone looked at the two hoping for a catfight until Mavis cleared her throat so Wakaba reluctantly continued.

 **The ramen-addict wept anime tears. "Curse these bandages! I can't eat my ramen like this!"**

"Well if Naruto cannot feed himself I feel my other would happy to do so." Erza said airily getting everyone to give her a 'wtf' look. "Huh what is the big deal?" Erza asked honestly confused tilting her head. Everyone looked blankly at the pretty redhead. "I mean I took baths with Natsu and Gray when we were younger and it didn't get weird. I am sure something as simple as feeding a precious guild mate in need is nothing." Erza said with a smile.

Everyone blushed at the thought of Erza bathing while Natsu and Gray were embarrassed she kept bringing up how close they were as children. Lucy once again thought 'what kind of childhood did they share?' Fs Juvia narrowed her eyes already sensing that she could possibly have a rival for love or two in this Fairy Tail… Wendy looked like she could die of embarrassment of the thought of taking a bath with boys.

"Well I am sure my other wouldn't mind it either. He seems like a sweetheart and he did save the guild so something special would be appropriate no?" Mira teased sweetly making everyone jaws dropped. Most of the male members were insanely jealous that two of the prettiest members of Fairy Tail would be wiling to feed him personally. FS Juvia 'rival in love' radar starting blinking out of control as imagined scenarios with Erza and Mira professing their love to Naruto. Gildarts and Makarov grinned perversely at the idea of Naruto managing to get Erza or Mira as his girlfriend.

Lucy flushed as she thought honestly it would be the duty of her other to feed him after all he has done for her. She didn't want to say it out loud because of the possible teasing.

 **"Well... I guess I can feed it to you, since it can't be helped." Lucy mumbled with a tint of red in her cheeks. It would be embarrassing, but how else was he going to eat?**

Cana grinned as Lucy blushed seeing her thoughts starting to come true. FS Juvia glared at Lucy in jealously as he never knew that Lucy was trying to feed Naruto-sama back then. Mira grinned loving the drama while her siblings sighed used to her weird obsession to hook other people up.

 **"Juvia will feed Naruto-Sama!"**

 **"Oh, thanks Juvia! You're a life saver!"**

Lucy was oddly disappointed especially when FS Juvia gave him a victorious smirk her way. 'Why should this bother me? I mean its not like other me and Naruto are a thing, right? I mean he wouldn't seem to be a bad boyfriend or anything… wait what I am thinking?'

 **The celestial spirit mage completely deflated as she watched Juvia fed Naruto his ramen, and fumed when the water mage stuck her tongue out victoriously.**

The guild grinned seeing the other Juvia re enact the exact same scene with the Lucy they knew. Mavis smiled realising in their heart the Fairy Tail guild washed same as the one she knew.

 **Everyone's attention was suddenly grabbed when the front doors when they swung open and Laxus walked in. "I'm here to see the old man." He said.**

 **"Laxus!"**

 **"You got some nerve..."**

Laxus sighed as he knew him walking back in and acting like he didn't try to takeover the guild was an uncool move but he knew he had to receive his punishment from the master directly. He dreaded reading about his banishment.

 **They were stopped by Erza. "Enough." She said and stared at Laxus for a long second, looking for any hint of aggression. When she found none, Erza pointed towards the stairs. "He's in the medical room through there."**

Laxus gave a nod of appreciation to Erza with her returning the favour.

 **Laxus walked off silently, ignoring what the others were saying.**

 **"Laxus." Naruto called out, and the stopped. "I'm down for a rematch anytime, if you think you're up for it?"**

 **"..." The lightning mage said nothing and continued his way.**

"Hmph!" Lucy pouted as she considered that pretty rude.

"That's better then you Natsu. You were all bandaged up back then and nobody could understand you." Happy remarked getting a angry yell from Natsu.

 **"How rude!" Lucy huffed. "He'd could have at least said something..." Her words trailed off when she saw her partner smirking. "What?"**

 **Naruto shook his head and laughed. There was a secret meaning behind that silence, and only the two that shared it would understand. "Juvia, more please!"**

Laxus smiled as he realised the meaning while everyone else looked confused. 'Naruto Uzumaki hih? I am glad my other got to fight you.' Laxus thought to himself. FS Juvia meanwhile was happy she got more time with Naruto in the book.

 **"Hai! Naruto-Sama, say Ah." Juvia chirped happily, clearly enjoying the situation.**

 **Lucy blushed furiously as she watched the scene before her, but found herself unable to do anything about it. She turned an even darker shade of red when she saw Happy looking at her, giggling to himself. "Not a word cat!"**

The Grins sent to Lucy did not help with her blush especially when even levy did not appear to believe her denials. Cana clearly thought that the other Lucy was growing up and getting jealous was a good look for her. Levy was happy for the other Lucy. She knew as much as she loved her team on Team Erza Lucy occasionally wondered what a romantic life would be like.

 **This caused the rest of the guild to laugh. It seems everything was back to normal at Fairy Tail, again.**

 **"Are you sure you want to take part in the parade Naruto? Lucy asked with worried tone while looking at the ninja's still bruised fists. "They still don't look fully healed yet..."**

"Sheesh your other should just kiss him and make him feel better." Cana joked making Lucy flush.

"Cana-chan! Why would my other do something like that?" Lucy demanded as everyone starting laughing again.

"Because love makes wounds heal faster?" Cana answered innocently making FS Juvia fume while everyone else had a laugh at Lucy's expense.

 **Naruto waved her off. "You worry too much, you know I heal fast. Besides, I'm just gonna spam a bunch of Shadow Clones, nothing too flashy." After all, Naruto was now known throughout Fiore for his cloning abilities thanks to a certain magazine.**

"Lucky." Natsu grumbled as he was known to cause destruction no matter where he went. Mira smiled not particularly caring about her popularity but knowing her beauty was well known.

 **"If you say so..." Lucy still couldn't help but worry though, she knew how reckless he was.**

 **"The parade's about to start everyone! Get into your places!" Someone called out.**

 **"Oh, I better get with the other girls, don't push yourself too hard!" Lucy said and ran off to her spot with the others.**

 **After a couple more minutes the parade started, and the mages of Fairy Tail marched down the street with pride in their steps. The townsfolk watched in awe as they watched the different shows of magic and performances.**

 **Naruto had decided to create of bunch of clones and have them run and jump around, with some of them giving the crown high-fives as they passed. Some would even transform into the crowd members themselves, making them laugh.**

Everyone smiled and laughed at the rather amusing display for other Fairy Tail parade. Everyone thought that at this rate Naruto would be known all across Fiore for his power and nice attitude. FS Juvia smiled happily seeing Naruto so relaxed made her extra happy. Mavis also was pleased to see Naruto have some time outside of battle.

 **The real Naruto smiled happily as he watched all the joyful faces, he really was starting to love this town.**

For some reason Lucy had a stray thought 'maybe you should stay then?' which she didn't realise she had.

 **After the parade ended, everyone was now celebrating back at the guild.**

 **Makarov walked over to where Naruto was cheering with some other mages. "Naruto my boy! How are your hands? You didn't push yourself too much just for us, did you?"**

FS Juvia chuckled and said "To Naruto-sama there is no 'just for us' for him you are as close to family he has ever had so he will always give the guild 100%." Everyone smiled at that while Makarov was glad that his other found such a member.

 **Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine, no need to stress over me gramps."**

 **The wizard saint nodded his head. "With everyone is gathered up like this, I believe now is a good time to get your answer."**

The guild was abit worried about how their others was going to react. They had read about him and knew for a bit but their others would be blindsided. They hoped that there would be no hostile reactions like Carla's. Carla sighed realising she was too quick to judge Naruto when they found about his demon in the book.

 **Naruto sighed. "I guess I can't put it off any longer, huh?" Getting up from his seat, Naruto walked over to the stage in the back of the bar and hopped up. "Hey! I got something to say guys!"**

Th guild was on the edge of the seat in anticipation. Mavis and FS Juvia were blank giving nothing away.

 **Once everyone was silent and listening, he cleared his throat for what he was about to reveal. "First of all, I'd like to say great work with the festival! We really knocked em dead!"**

Just like that everyone fell off their couches.

"Not that! The other thing!" Gildarts yelled.

 **Everyone cheered at that.**

 **Raising a bandaged arm, he continued. "I've only been a member of this guild for a couple months, but I felt like a part of this family since day one. For that, I'd also like to thank you all."**

"Hey guys does it sound like Naruto is saying goodbye?" Lucy asked afraid for the answer.

Certain members like Erza and Mira quickly shook their heads in denial while veryone else looked contemplative of the possibility.

"Its not that. Naruto has….. trust issues that even he doesn't know about. Some part of him honestly thinks your others will reject him when he tells your others the truth." Mavis said sadly. Everyone was shocked at the realisation. "Would any of them really reject somebody like Naruto is they found out the truth about him?" they thought.

 **"What are you getting at. Naruto?" Natsu snorted. "All this formal talk doesn't really suit you."**

"Same old Natsu." Lucy scoffed. Mavis tilted her head and thought "I guess certain people are exactly the same no matter which world they live in."

 **Naruto chuckled awkwardly when everyone laughed at him. "Sorry, but there's just some things I gotta to tell you all about me. Some things that I've been hiding from you all that needs to told."**

 **Erza listened intently to his words. Was he finally going to share his "complications" with them?**

Erza stared at her other intently hoping that if they were similar they could accept Naruto for who he was not what he contained.

 **"Well, first and foremost, you know how I said that I wasn't from around here? That I was from somewhere really far?" He braced himself for came next, still unsure if they were going to believe him or not. "I'm actually from a place called the Elemental Nations, a different dimension."**

The guild relaxed knowing their others wouldn't care especially after Naruto risked his own life over and over again to save their guild.

 **The whole guild gasped at the revelation.**

 **Lucy smiled. Now he would see that no one cared if he came from another dimension, because that was how the people here in Fairy Tail were.**

"That's saying it other me." Lucy smiled happily getting grins from everyone. FS Juvia felt her respect for her rival increase as she knew that no matter what Lucy would always be by Naruto's side in some way.

 **Before anyone could speak, Naruto continued again. "Wait, before you say anything, there's one more thing I haven't told anyone yet."**

 **'There was something else?' The Celestial spirit mage frowned, this was news to her. What had he not told her?**

Lucy felt oddly hurt that Naruto could not trust her to tell her about his burden. They were roommates and suppose to trust each other, right? She didn't even realise for the moment she thought of her and Naruto not her other and Naruto. FS Juvia and Mavis looked at each other knowing that Naruto's worst fear was getting rejected.

 **Naruto steeled himself before finally speaking. "The day I was born, a great demon known as the nine-tailed fox attacked my home, Konohagakure. The shinobi of the village were no match for its power, so the leader of the village sealed the demon away inside me." He pulled up his shirt to show the seal adorning his belly.**

The Guild was deathly quiet waiting for their others responses.

 **Lucy looked at the markings. 'That's what those were.' She had given them off as a tattoo or something, but they were actually there to keep a demon sealed up. Then that would also mean the vile red energy Naruto was using during their battle with Phantom must have been the demon's power.**

Lucy looked down realising that the burdens Naruto had to endure every day made her silly spats with her father seemed like nothing.

Makarov sighed believing his children would not be so petty that something like this could change how they felt about a comrade.

 **Naruto looked down and closed his eyes, waiting for everyone's reaction to his story. What he didn't expect was for everyone to start laughing. "H-huh?" He stuttered.**

The guild smiled and laughed as well. They were happy that their other didn't think any different of Naruto. FS Juvia smiled remembering this scene and felt closer to Naruto scene she got to experience his thoughts and feelings through this book.

 **"It all makes sense now!" Someone said.**

 **"All that talk about chakra instead of magic, and those weird hand signs?"**

"That was prob Levy-chan." Lucy noted as levy gave her a guilty but happy look. It was something she would say.

 **The shinobi hopped down, confused about why they were reacting like this. "But why? How can you all be laughing when I told you I'm from a completely different dimension? Or that I have an unstoppable demon locked up inside me?"**

"Naruto-sama." FS Juvia sighed making Mavis smile seeing how much she truly loved Naruto.

 **Erza walked over to him and grabbed his head, before slamming it against her armored chest. "You really are an airhead." She smiled. "You said it yourself, we accepted you into our family since day one."**

Erza smiled serenely as she felt the same way as her other. Everyone cheered as they heard Erzas words.

 **Naruto rubbed his aching head against his cast. "But... the demon fox."**

 **"Who cares if you have some dumb demon inside you? Your still Naruto, and that's all that matters!" Natsu exclaimed, wrapping an arm around the stunned jinchuuriki.**

"I could totally see myself saying that!" Natsu grinned.

"Your other self is basically exactly the same." FS Juvia said deadpanned getting a laugh from everyone.

 **He looked at everyone with wide eyes. "Really? It doesn't bother you all in the slightest?"**

 **Seeing them all smile and nod, Naruto felt moisture in the corner of his eyes. His whole life, he was treated as a monster. He was always alone with no one to call family. For these people to just accept him, just like that. No, he should have known this would have been their reaction, it was just the kind of people they were.**

This made people frown wondering what kind of world Naruto had to live in to think these thoughts. FS Juvia sighed remembering her conversion with Naruto's friends from Kohona. She knew for a fact that Naruto was the strongest person she ever met both in strength and spirit. Lucy felt her heart clenched in sympathy.

Makarov narrowed his eyes seeing that neither Mavis or other Juvia looked surprised.

 **"I didn't think you were such a softy, Naruto." Gray joked.**

"Totally not the time to make a joke Gray." Lucy sighed.

"Oh shut up. It was depressing ok?" Gray grumbled while Juvia tried to cuddle him closer.

 **"Sh-shut up! I'm not crying!" Naruto denied, whipping the tears on his sleeve.**

 **Lucy hugged him. "You should have known better; Fairy Tail is a family. Baka..."**

Lucy blushed as she thought it looked abit romantic in her eyes while FS Juvia pouted.

 **Naruto laughed and hugged her back. "Yeah."**

Lucy seemed to be happier seing her others roommate hug her back.

 **Their little moment was ruined when Juvia jumped onto his back and separated the two, her chest pressing against the back of Naruto's head. "Juvia thinks so too!"**

Now it was Lucy time to pout about having her moment ruined while FS Juvia smiled proudly. Erza and Mira laughed seeing the mirrored reactions.

 **"Eh!? Juvia!?"**

 **Erza pulled his head against her armored chest again. "We all think that."**

Even some men wouldn't mind getting a hug from Erza but against her armored chest it wasn't fun. Lucy smiled seeing that everyone getting along.

 **Cana gained a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Group hug!" She yelled and grabbed hold of one of his arms, squeezing it between her cleavage.**

Gildarts looked ready to explode about the 'pretty boy trying to corrupt his little girl!' making everyone look at him blankly. Could he not see it was Cana herself flirting in a teasing kind of way. Cana grinned at her other seeing where this was going. She is hit her father on the head to calm him down making him pout at his daughter hitting him again. Some people were getting busy as Cana was a very attractive woman and Naruto's current position was pretty lucky.

 **"Oh my, I guess that means me too." Mirajane said as she grabbed hold of his other arm.**

"Lucky Teme!" Almost every guy cried envious of naruto's current position. They could see Erza doing the hug to somebody she considered family like Natsu or Gray and even Cana maybe teasing the innocent new guy but THE MIRA? She never gave any of them hugs or special attention. She treated everyone like family but this kind of hug made every guy want to be in Naruto's position. Both Lissanna and Elfman were pretty shocked at their sisters action.

"Its not that big of a deal right?" Mira asked drily and cluelessly as she watched her male members seems jealous of Naruto just from a hug from her.

"She doesn't get how many people have a crush on her does she?" Lucy whispered to Wendy who nodded in agreement.

Erza shrugged not getting what the big deal was while FS Juvia frowned knowing that Mira was one of the most popular girls in Fiore.

 **Everyone laughed as Naruto blushed furiously and held back a nose bleed as the girls held onto him.**

FS Juvia frowned even bigger knowing that despite his innocence he did find other girls attractive while Lucy felt odd feelings again. Mira felt amused that Naruto found this situation perversely.

 **"You guys!" Lucy pouted as she fought to hold onto her partner.**

 **Reedus took the opportunity to sketch the scene out. This would be a memory for everyone to laugh at in the future.**

This got a laugh while Wendy blushed realizing that that this scene happened before her other and she was feeling inadequate feelings and somewhat threatened that Naruto would not feel the same if she did the hug for him.

 **Makarov chuckled to himself amusingly. 'Good for you, boy.' He was brought out of his thoughts when Gajeel walked up next to him.**

"Goodie my spy work…" Gajeel said unenthusiastically while Makarov gave him a sympathetic look.

 **"Here, master." Gajeel said, handing the old man a slip of paper. "I have your son Ivan's location."**

 **Taking the paper, Makarov nodded thankfully. "Sorry to have you do such a dangerous thing."**

 **"There's something I have to warn you about though." The iron dragon slayer said abruptly. "From what I told him about the events that have happened, Ivan's gained some interest in Naruto."**

This gt worried looks knowing that anything that Ivan wanted was bad news. Especially if he wanted to know more about Naruto.

 **"Hm..." This didn't settle well with the wizard saint. Did his son know that Naruto wasn't from this dimension, or the demon? "Well in any case, we won't let him do as he pleases."**

 **"Ah! Gajeel!" Naruto yelled. Now free from the girl's hold on him, the blonde pointed an accusing finger/cast. "Where the hell have you been this whole time!?"**

"Sheesh what is blondies deal with other me?" Gajeel grumbled while Natsu laughed.

 **"Who would want jump in the middle of a fight between two monster!? I ain't stupid, I know when to pick my battles. Unlike a certain loud mouthed fire-sucker." He fired back, causing Natsu to raise and angry fist.**

"Well it looks like you guys get along as well as you do here…" Lucy and levy said drily while both dragon slayers glared at each other.

 **"You picking a fight with me? I didn't get to fight anyone so bring it on!" That said, the pink haired teen tackled Gajeel, knocking over a bunch of people in the process.**

 **One thing led to another and eventually everybody was dragged into the usual bar fight.**

 **Makarov sighed. "You kids are gonna be the end of me..."**

"Same old same old." Makarov sighed.

 **Naruto opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, was he dreaming? He could barely make out his surroundings and saw nothing but trees, a forest?**

Mavis gasped remembering this. This got confused looks from everyone including FS Juvia who did not now about Naruto's dreams.

 **His attention was caught by a giggle. Turning to find the owner of the laugh, he caught a glimpse of long blonde hair disappear behind one of the trees.** _ **'Hey, wait up!'**_

Mavis smiled happily as she remembered how long she was waiting to meet Naruto. Erza narrowed her eyes in concentration and thought 'it cant be..'.

 **Following the laughing girl, Naruto looked up to see the biggest tree he had ever seen in his entire life.**

 **The ninja now suddenly found himself standing in front of what he thought was a grave. He read the name on the stone.** _ **'Mavis Vermilion. Who's that?'**_

"Nani? Shodai you were in Naruto's dream? How? He never met you before?" Makarov shouted in surprise with the guild. Mavis just smiled mysteriously at them.

 **Hearing another giggle, Naruto turned around to find a girl standing behind him.**

 **His vision was still too blurry to make out her face, but he could see that she was wearing a long dress and had no shoes on.**

Mavis frowned as Naruto could not see her clearly.

 **She spoke, her voice echoing enchantingly.** _ **"Find me, when the time comes."**_

"Don't worry Kaa-san! I will always protect Naruto." Mavis declared to herself as everyone was still trying to process why the first master would go out her way to visit Naruto in his dream.

 **Naruto woke up and sat up. 'It was just a dream! But it felt so real...'**

 **That girl... who was she? Mavis Vermilion, he'd have to ask the old man the next time he saw him.**

 **Reaching onto the table in front of his couch, he grabbed onto a notebook and pencil. After writing down the name of the mysterious girl, the tired blonde closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.**

Makarov wondered how this could change things as Mavis never mentioned ever taking such am interest in anybody before while this Mavis clearly had great interest in Naruto/

 **Konoha...**

 **A tall lanky man walked alone down a hallway towards the Hokage's office. He had long gray hair that spiked slightly to the side of his head. This man was Kakashi Hatake, elite jonin of the village hidden in the leaves, sensei of Naruto Uzumaki.**

"Huh we are back in Kohona!" Natsu said excitedly along with a lot of people. They were curious about another world after all.

 **He walked up to the Hokage's door and knocked.**

 **"Enter!"**

 **Opening the door, Kakashi walked in and greeted his superior with a bow. "Hokage-Sama."**

"Basically she is the guild master more or less." Mavis explained before Levy could ask.

 **"How was the mission? Did you find any news regarding the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked.**

"Hey its hotty big boobies!" Gildarts grinned happily making his daughter sigh.

 **"No, they've been suspiciously quiet as of late."**

 **With Naruto being in the other dimension, the terrorist organization hadn't made any big moves. The only tailed beasts they needed were the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. The village hidden in the clouds, Kumo, was currently hiding their jinchuuriki. But who knew how long that would last?**

Everyone was abit confused but Mavis just waved her hand saying that the book would explain it better later.

 **Tsunade sighed. "I still can't decide whether having Naruto in that other dimension is blessing, or a curse."**

"Blessing!" FS Juvia declared adamantly while mostpeople agreeing.

 **Kakashi was about to say something when the air behind him began to swirl. The copy ninja jumped back and pulled up his headband, unleashing his Sharingan. 'How was the barrier breached without us knowing!?'**

"Creepy eye.." Gray remarked getting agreements from everyone except FS Juvia and Mavis who knew how powerful it could be.

 **The swirling stopped to reveal a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds plastered on it, a swirling orange mask covering his face. "Greetings."**

 **"Madara!" Tsunade yelled as her chakra spiked.**

 **The Akatsuki member chuckled. "That won't be necessary, I already know the Kyuubi is no longer in our realm."**

Everyone got worried as it appeared this man was after Naruto.

 **Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Then why are you here?" The man in front of him obviously knew about the other dimension, so there was no point trying to hide it.**

 **"I came to tell you that we've found a way to get into this other dimension."**

"Into Earthland?!" Makarov said in worry. The guild was on edge they accepted Naruto was a good person but the masked man did not look like one.

 **The leaf ninjas widened their eyes in shock. "What!?"**

 **The space around the masked man's face began to swerve, his body slowly diapering. "One more thing, the Kyuubi is all that's left until Infinite Tsukuyomi takes place." He said darkly before fading away.**

Mest who was completely quiet the entire time thought 'Is that like my teleportation magoc…. No it seems to be more versatile and longer range.'

 **As if to confirm what them man just said, Shizune burst through the door. "Tsunade-Sama! We just got word from Kumo that their jinchuuriki was captured!"**

"You mean there are other people like Naruto?" Lucy asked getting a solemn nod from Mavis. This made the guild look down wondering how they suffered if they had similar pasts to Naruto.

 **Tsunade shouted in rage and threw her desk through the window, causing the other two to flinch. How did the Akatsuki find a way to the other dimension? No, before that, they needed to warn Naruto. "Shizune! Send a message to the toads to warn Naruto that the Akatsuki have found a way to get to him!"**

FS Juvia was both happy Naruto got to see his friends again but she didn't like Sakura very much. She seemed way too overprotective especially for a girl who claimed to not have feelings for the blonde.

 **Shizune gasped, but nodded and left.**

 **"Kakashi! I need you to put together a five-man squad, we're finding a way into that dimension!"**

This got excited gossiping wondering if their others would meet some of Naruto's friends before Fairy Tail.

"The end." Wakaba said glad to have his turn over.

'hmm should I bring Lucy over? as it will be apparent she can no longer deny her feelings for Naruto. Plus, it would be fun to see her and Juvia fight it out and make up shocking the other Fairy tail.' Mavis thought to herself as she took the book back.

 **AN2: So what do you FS Lucy next chapter? (She is coming next regardless so please don't ask for anyone else until she arrives-I will put other characters in my idea folder but she is next)**

 **Also I have been thinking of adding a 4 on 1 fight when FS Narutpo finally shows up. What do you think? Want some canon characters go full out on Naruto? Dragon Force enhanced lightning Flame Dragon Mode Natsu, ice devil Slayer magic Geay, Iron Shadow Dragon Mode Gajeel and full lightning dragon Laxus vs base/Kurama mode Naruto? (dunno if Naruto will be using Sae mode or anything before everyone goea full out)-I am getting inspiration from the recent Boruto 65 anime episode.**

 **Has anyone watched it? It was amazing the fight**

 **Also oncer again thanks for over 200 reviews! Mean so much to me!**

 **Sorry for the late (or early depending on where you are) update! I worked it on Tuesday and Wednesday and posted if you ASAP! It was bit harder to write this week but still worth it!**


	12. Troublesome Demons(read)chp12

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 12 "Troublesome Demons"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: I know my grammer and reactions is not 100% so I do read these reviews but honesty I Am doing my best.**

 **For people still, curios both the FS cast and the canon cast are shortly after their versions of the Alverez arc! (so everyone is technically the same age)**

 **I decided to finally bring FS Lucy mostly as I feel people are going to complain about certain aspects of this story no matter what so I am just going to keep winging from now on. Plus FS Lucy would be the perfect reader for this chapter.**

 **PS: the fight scene between canon slayers vs Naruto will not happen for awhile ok? SpiritSage124 has given me permission to add the birth scene as a bonus scene so I will prob add it once a few more FS characters appear(so they can listen too)**

 **Fave part from chapter 11-honestly I enjoyed writing the Laxus fight especially the part where Naruto backfires his Rasengan and the guild reacts to laxus attacking him.**

 **Reader-FS Lucy!**

"Um Shodai-sama who do you want to read?" Mira asked as it appeared a lot of people wanted to read just because they had to. Not a lot of people still remaining looked like they truly wished to know about Naruto.

"Hmm… You know what I am going to bring somebody over from my world." Mavis declared getting excited chatter.

"Naruto-Sama/Naruto?!" FS Juvia and Lucy asked excitedly at the same time. Everyone looked at Lucy in surprise. While it was well established that the other Juvia was head over heels in love with the guy and prob be a better mood if he was here. It was surprising that Lucy would want to meet the guy that her other seemed to like.

"Rival in love?" FS Juvia asked ominously.

"I am not! It just that if he is the only one of him in both of worlds It would be nice to actually talk to him… that's all." Lucy tried to justify but judging the smirks on her guild mates nobody believed her.

"Hmm… not yet." Mavis said making FS Juvia glare at her first master only to get a stern look in return. "Look the whole point of the book is for this Fairy Tail to get to know Naruto and have an unbiased opinion on him. If I bring him now then certain people will waste time just asking things that are explained later in the book." Mavis explained getting nods from most of the guild. FS Juvia sulked but relented while Lucy released a disappointed sigh.

Mavis concentrated and clapped her hands which made a burst of light once again enter the room. Everyone closed their eyes only to once again hear a very familiar feminine voice. "Hey Naruto…. Do you want to hang out some time? I mean just the two of us not with the entire guild or somebody like Juvia or anybody tagging along?" The voice sounded rather nervous almost like a schoolgirl asking out her crush on a date.

The light disappeared revealing the voice in fact belonged to Lucy Heartfillia however like FS Juvia she was not wearing what the Lucy in the room was wearing. To FS Juvia her current outfit proved her theory that FS Lucy was trying to seduce Naruto long before she openly admitted her feelings.

FS Lucy was wearing the same outfit as she was for the interview except she stretched it abit more the picture showed. It was the same black mini dress that clung to Lucy curvy body. It was cut dramatically short only reaching her mid thigh revealing most of her legs and had a very open front showing off a lot of Lucy ample chest. It was lined with white lining and had a white belt in the middle. The main difference however to the guys joy was this Lucy looked a bit older and more mature then the Lucy from chapter 6. Like the Lucy they knew she appeared to have matured a year or so compared to the picture. This made the mini dress ride up a bit higher on her thighs due to her being taller and her chest was even more pronounced due her increased bust.

Mavis honestly was abit surprised at what her Lucy was doing as she only knew where everyone was in the frozen time not what they were doing at that time but she still thoroughly enjoyed the guilds reactions. Wendy who was quite close to the new arrival turned red but actually looked more jealous then embarrassed. She kept looking at her own chest and seeing the new Lucy chest try to escape her top made her wishing more then anything she was allowed to mature a few years. Mira took the grumbling girl back to the couch with Team Erza while she looked impressed and murmured "My My."

Makarov, Wakaba and Macao looked like their dreams came true eyeing up this bolder Lucy. They eyes were heart shaped as they tried to memorize every detail of the younger women body. They thoroughly enjoyed the view even more the picture as in real life her body moved every so slightly just breathing. Gildarts started drooling and Cana had to keep punching her father in the gut to make him not stand up for a better look. Cana despite being busy keeping her father quiet was more then impressed with the other Lucy possibly getting her first date. She had tried to set up the Lucy she knew up but it failed and yet this new Lucy looked like she was trying to do so alone.

While Kinanna was embarrassed somebody could show off that much of the body while not in a bikini Romeo was embarrassed trying to avoid looking too openly and for his dad who was eyeing up the girl. "Sheesh not cool dad… Its bad enough you hit on Mira..". Poor little Asuka had to be distracted by her parents with shooting practice at her dad in their little corner. Max, Reedus and Warren appeared unfazed for the most part while Laxus and Freed looked completely unfazed.

Behind Bickslow mask he was grinning perversely appreciating this more then cheerleader outfit Lucy wore in their fight. Gajeel was trying to avoid Levy glare and not look in Lucy direction while Levy glared at Gajeel and still wore a shocked look at her alternate best friend actually wearing that outfit in front of the guild. Evergreen was sick of her boyfriend gawking at other girls so she knocked him out with a quick punch to the face but not quick enough for him to have seen nothing.

Carla was sick of people not listening to her advice so she merely turned around and covered her eyes pretending that this was not happening. Juvia covered Grays eyes while looked fairly neutral since it appeared that Lucy was trying to seduce somebody besides Gray. Natsu looked curious on why this Lucy was wearing such an outfit while Erza looked appreciatively at the outfit and wondered if it would fit her.

FS Juvia instantly yelled "Lucy stopped trying to seduce Naruto-sama with your little outfits!" making FS Lucy realize she was not alone and that Juvia was here. FS Juvia would never admit it but she felt threatened partly since FS Lucy bust exceeded her own and could draw Naruto's attention.

"Kyah! You are supposed to be somewhere else so I can talk to Naruto!" FS Lucy screamed in shock jumping up (much to the guys glee as her body moved along with her). Mavis realised that this outfit would cause more disruptions so she snapped her fingers changing FS Lucy outfit to the a more sensible tank top and mini skirt like her counterpart. She looked basically identical to her counterpart except her mini skirt was notable orange instead of blue.

"Huh where are we and why is there another me and you?" FS Lucy asked looking away from the annoyed FS Juvia to see another of them sitting with what appeared to be the entire guild. Mavis quickly explained the situation while the men eventually regained their composure once the shock of the new Lucy former outfit wore off.

"sigh… So there is no Naruto and you aren't going to bring him here either huh?" FS Lucy said sadly getting a nod from Mavis.

"Hey how are we going to tell them apart?" Natsu asked cluelessly making both Lucys mad at him. Especially the Lucy that knew him as he couldn't tell the difference between her, Edo Lucy and Gemini while in Edolias.

"The one we know has a blue skirt and the one from that other world has an orange skirt genius." Gray remarked drily making Natsu annoyed.

"Hey other me!" Lucy asked her counterpart.

"Yeah?" FS Lucy replied politely.

"Did you dress up like that to ask Naruto out on date?" Lucy stuttered not used to the idea of going out on dates.

"Um, well you see… Naruto and I are roommates so why wouldn't we want to hang out." FS Lucy tried to say casually bur her massive blush said otherwise. while Cana grinned seeing that the other Lucy was trying to get herself a boyfriend. Lucy believed due to her stuttering that her other really did like this guy while Mira and Erza smiled happy that this other Lucy looked so happy saying this out loud. Juvia looked relived that this new Lucy was not trying to steal her Gray away while certain male members were jealous Naruto had two hotties fighting over him.

"You might want to 'hang out with him' but Juvia-chan will not lose to you!" FS Juvia declared to her rival who looked equally determined at her.

"Same with me!" FS lucy declared back as everyone sat back down. Mavis handed the book to FS Lucy who read the first sentence and realized that it was after the Harvest Festival.

Virgo looked interested at seeing two Lucys and wondered if they would both give her punishment. "Lucy-hime? Might I suggest you share Naruto-Occhi to solve the problem?" Virgo asked looking at FS Lucy. Both Lucy's and FS Juvia blushed at the implications while the guys daydreamed of sharing two hotties like Lucy and Juvia with grins.

"That's enough! Back to the Celestial Spirit World with you!" Lucy declared as she waved Virgo's gold key closing the gate. Virgo had enough time to wave before she returned to the Spirit World.

FS Lucy thanked Lucy and started reading.

 **Fairy Tail...**

 **"He got first place!?"**

"Eh?!" the entire guild besides the FS world characters fell out of their couches in shock.

"How did he win?" Macao asked shocked that a guy could somehow win a beauty contest.

"You guys are serious?! It's a voting contest! It means your counterparts voted him in!" Lucy screamed angrily while her counterpart nodded in agreement. Both of their prides were shattered as they could understand losing to someone beautiful like Erza or popular like Mira (if she tried) but not a transformed Naruto! Every guy who knew their counterpart was there realized it was true and was trying to recover their pride realizing they didn't vote for a girl for a beauty contest.

 **Naruto cackled loudly as he counted his winnings. "I wonder how much ramen I can buy with this?"**

FS Lucy sighed as she thought he could invest it in some rent while FS Juvia pouted wanting him to eat her ramen not pre-packaged stuff.

 **The results for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest came in and were posted all over the guild. Naruto had won first place by a landslide with Erza coming in second and Lucy in third.**

FS Juvia was not deterred losing out to Lucy as her Naruto-sama beat them both. She thought he looked handsome as a man and pretty as a woman. To her Naruto-sama made the best of both worlds the only person of either gender she would date. However, she knew her heart belonged to the male Naruto.

Erza was speechless having only gotten second place in the other world while Mira was amused either way and decided to tease her guildmates. "Huh if winning only required transformation magic I wonder if I could win treating it as a bikini-less photoshoot?" Mira said in an innocent teasing tone of voice. Seeing most of the guild nod their heads eagerly she drily remarked "Geez I was joking." Putting her hands on her hips in a scolding pose.

 **Lucy was balling her eyes out internally. 'First he beats me in a feminine contest, now he's going to spend all that rent money on noodles...'**

 **Seeing his partner's depressed state, Naruto held out the prize money and grinned. "Here."**

"Aw. That is sweet." Mira said smiling at the touching scene with every girl nodding their head.

Happy and Natsu shared a laugh realizing that other Lucy once again was going to get her paid rent for her.

 **This took Lucy by surprise. "Wait, what? Why?"**

 **Naruto shrugged. "I was planning on giving you the prize money if I won in the first place. I don't really need it anyways."**

FS Lucy blinked remembering how confused she was and how soon her feelings as much as tried to deny them at the time started developing. Mavis happy at Naruto's generosity while Cana thought it be a perfect way for Naruto to start winning over FS Lucy heart.

 **Lucy was taken aback by the sudden turn of events. Now she didn't have to ask him to pay for her half of the rent. No wait, if she accepted the money, then Naruto would still technically be paying the entire rent. "Thanks Naruto, but I think you should spend it on something you want."**

Mavis whispered to FS Lucy "you should've kept the money."

"I know but it wouldn't be right either way." Lucy whispered back while FS Juvia stared suspiciously at them.

 **Yeah, all he ever did was help her, she wouldn't feel right with herself by just taking it.**

 **"Oh, if you say so." After sealing the cash into a storage scroll, Naruto frowned when he noticed Erza was sitting by herself, seemingly lost in thought. Was she upset about getting second place to him? He didn't think she was the sore-loser type. "Hey, what's up with Erza lately?"**

Everyone turned to the confused Erza as she didn't remember why or if she was sad at this time.

 **Lucy looked over to the S-class mage and shrugged. "I don't know, she's been like that ever since the Harvest Festival ended." Getting a sudden feeling as though she was being watched, Lucy whirled around, and found nothing.**

Both Lucy's shuddered at the same time making everyone smirk at how alike this Lucy's were despite them having one major difference.

 **Seeing the girl's obvious discomfort, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"**

 **The celestial spirit mage shook her head. "I don't really know, lately I feel like I'm being watched." Lucy explained and was startled when Naruto suddenly stepped in front of her defensively, looking around intensely.**

Both Lucy's blushed at the overprotectiveness although FS Lucy had a gentle smile on her face. Mavis beamed at her favorite savior protecting one of his closest friends. Natsu grinned happy the other Lucy had somebody to look out for her as he didn't appear as involved in that world.

 **"A stalker? Where is the creep!? I'll teach them not to mess with us!"**

 **Lucy blushed from the attention her fellow blonde was drawing to them. "Calm down! I might just be imagining it!"**

"Oh Lucy, You missed a perfect opportunity. What wouldn't I give to have somebody fawn over me like that." Cana said dramatically while FS Lucy rolled her eyes while Lucy glared heatedly at the older brunette. FS Juvia pouted despite knowing it wasn't romantic in nature.

 **Naruto flinched, what was with this girl and her sudden changes in emotion? "If you say so… Hey, wanna go get a bite to eat? I'm starving!"**

"Sudden change in emotion huh?" FS Lucy said dangerously making everyone take a small step back.

"She just did it!" Natsu whispered to Gray.

"Shut up you idiot she might hear us!" Gray whispered back.

"Did you say something?" FS Lucy asked sweetly while the two mages shook their head furiously.

 **"No thanks, I'm not really hungry right now. How about you ask Natsu and Happy, I'm sure they'll go with you." Lucy suggested.**

"Wooh food!" Natsu and Happy cheered making both Lucys to sweatdrop.

"Wow you really are the same no matter where you are." FS Lucy said drily as Lucy smiled and nodded to her counterpart.

 **The ninja nodded before turning around and shouting. "Hey Natsu! Happy! Let's go get some food! My treat!"**

"Oh Naruto." FS Lucy chided softly but her soft smile showed how much she cared. She shared a look with FS Juvia before they both smiled. This was confusing for the guild as even though their Juvia and Lucy didn't hate each other they were never that close either.

 **Some Time Later...**

 **Lucy sighed as she ascended the light of stairs to her shared apartment. 'Stupid papa, showing up out of nowhere like that and demanding money.'**

Team Erza gave looks of sympathy toward both Lucy who frowned.

 **She had a run in with her father on the way home and learned that the man had lost everything. He even had the nerve to demand some money from her after all the man had done.**

This got raised eyebrows from most of the guild who did not know exactly what happened between Lucy and her father.

 **Unlocking and opening the door, Lucy walked in to find Naruto... and a lot of instant ramen. "...Wha..."**

 **There was ramen everywhere, the entire room was filled with the stuff!**

"Naruto you idiot!" FS Lucy shouted as FS Juvia looked a bit disappointed, the more instant ramen Naruto brought the less the he would ask her to make!

Natsu laughed thinking all the food was a good idea while everyone else was astonished that somebody could actually buy that much instant ramen.

"Well he really likes this stuff huh? Just like Erza and her strawberry cake." Mira said with a smile getting an annoyed look from Erza.

 **"You didn't seriously spend five-hundred-thousand jewels on ramen did you!?" Lucy shrieked, her face draining all of its color.**

"Poor rent…" FS Lucy started crying dramatically getting a sympathetic hug from her counterpart.

 **Stopping what he was doing, Naruto looked up at her and grinned, "Oh, hey Lucy. Check it out! I did what you said and bought something I wanted, and look at all the ramen! Isn't it great?" He said with a huge grin while looking at all the wonderful food around him with pride.**

FS Juvia squealed seeing her beloved so happy. FS Lucy although annoyed could not stay mad for long towards the guy she liked. A lot of the guild still could not understand how somebody could spend so much jewels on such simple food…

 **Lucy just stood there, completely lost for words. Just how much did this guy love ramen? She then noticed all the scrolls sprawled around the room as well. "...What are those?"**

 **Naruto picked up one of his scrolls. "Oh, these? They're all sealing scrolls that I'm storing all the ramen in. Each one is holding about fifty cups or so." He explained, not noticing the mortified look growing on Lucy's face.**

Levy looked interested at the sealing scroll while Gajeel pat her head making her pout. The guild laughed at the duos relationship.

 **"Y-you went all-out, didn't you?"**

 **Naruto nodded happily. "Yup! Hey, you look pretty tired, are you feeling alright?"**

Everyone expected FS Juvia to be jealous at the attention shown to FS Lucy but she looked more concerned than jealous.

 **Remembering the conversation with her father, Lucy laughed nervously. "Y-yeah… I'm just tired from all the excitement recently." Seeing his now serious face, she sighed in defeat. He saw right through her, huh? "I ran into my father on the way home."**

"Naruto." FS Lucy said longingly making her counterpart looked her carefully. Mira smiled mischievously already seeing herself loving the drama.

 **Naruto jumped up in surprise, dropping cups and scrolls alike onto the floor. "He didn't try to bring you back again, did he!?"**

FS Lucy blushed seeing everyone give her teasing looks at how much Naruto wanted her to stay. Mavis knew that every one of Naruto's comrades had a place in his heart.

 **Lucy shook her head. "No, he actually came to tell me that the family business had been bought out. He doesn't have the power to do anything now."**

 **"Oh." Naruto relaxed and sat back down. "I can't say he didn't deserve it, but he's still your father. What about your mother's grave?" He asked, remembering her mother's grave was on the property.**

 **Lucy pulled out a slip of paper. "It was moved."**

 **Naruto looked at Lucy in concern before he went back to sealing all the ramen into scrolls. "You go shower up, I'll get all of this done by the time you're out. How about we go on a mission tomorrow?"**

 **Lucy's face brightened, if not a little. "Yeah, I'd like that."**

Both FS Juvia and Lucy shared a look making Erza raise an eyebrow. Mavis smiled happily that this job would work a lot better then their last.

"Line break!" FS Lucy said cheerfully.

 **The Next Morning...**

 **Naruto and Lucy stood in front of the mission board, looking for a job that they would want to accept.**

 **"What do you think?" Lucy asked.**

 **"Hm... How about that one?" Naruto suggested.**

 **"Another monster hunt? We always do those." Lucy whined. "We should do a different type of job this time."**

 **An arm came between them. "Juvia thinks this one."**

FS Lucy sent a glare at FS Juvia for interrupting their job. FS Juvia sent a victorious smirk to her rival in love. Juvia and Lucy shared a look as their counterparts seemed closer than they were and yet liked the same guy.

"You spend too much time with him!" FS Lucy whined.

"You get to live with Naruto-sama!" FS Juvia whined just as insistently.

 **The blondes turned to find Juvia pointing at a request that was labeled:** _ **"Missing Fishing Boats"**_

 **Lucy picked the paper off the board and read it. "Wow, this one looks good. It has a seven-hundred-fifty thousand reward. There must have been quite a few boat disappearances."**

 **Naruto looked at Juvia. "I guess you're coming with us then, Juvia?"**

 **"Yup!" The water mage chirped and grabbed onto one of his arms, much to Lucy's irritation. "Juvia will go wherever Naruto-Sama goes!"**

"Ooh how bold Juvia-chan." Mira noted making FS Juvia beam. FS Lucy pouted as she didn't think there was anything wrong not hugging Naruto at every moment. Her feelings were just as real as Juvia's after all!

"Man that guy! I don't know whether to cheer for him or pity him." Macao said getting nods of agreement from Cana and Wakaba.

 **The shinobi laughed. "Then it's decided!"**

 **"I thought we were here for a mission." Naruto said with a flat look a slight blush on his face.**

"Oh? You gals trying getting a reaction?" Cana asked amused while both FS Juvia and Lucy shrugged. "It must be something quite special to get Mr. Clueless to blush." She teased getting an annoyed glare from both of FS characters.

 **"We are, what makes you think otherwise?" Lucy questioned innocently.**

"Cause when people say that they are usually doing it." Levy said matter of factly while Lucy sighed at her friend taking the question way too seriously.

 **The trio were now at a beach that was near where the boats were disappearing. Their job was to investigate the reason behind it all and take care of it. But what the shinobi didn't understand was why they needed to be in swimsuits.**

Some of the more perverted guys starting grinning liking where this was going while some of the more stoic guys didn't get what the big deal was.

 **Naruto was wearing orange swim-trunks with black flames at the bottom.**

Cana whistled much her father's annoyance "New Guy is looking pretty fine!" she cheered while everyone looked at her strangely. "Look it isn't like I plan to date the guy or anything but every gal can appreciate fine art just like guys do to us right?" she asked rhetorically as the girls looked away with mild blushes.

 **Lucy and Juvia both wore bikinis, the first in a plain white and the other a blue with white polka-dots.**

"Looking god alternate Juvia-chan and Lucy-chan." Makarov praised with a perverted grinning with some predictable male members eagerly nodding along. Mavis laughed at the reactions that followed. FS Lucy and Lucy looked at each other and sighed used to the catcalls for the normally non-conservative clothing. FS Juvia looked outraged somebody besides Naruto was complimenting her body while Juvia looked nervous. She looked at Gray to see if he was jealous only to relax seeing his normal stoic expression unchanged.

 **"We should all be battle ready, not in our swimsuits. Who knows what we'll find out there." Naruto said while nodding his head sagely.**

 **"Sorry, do we look so good in our bikinis that it's distracting to you?" Lucy teased, and snickered when the ninja turned a few shades redder.**

"Wow other Lucy here is bolder then the Lucy we know!" Cana noted while Lucy turned read in embarrassment.

"Hey I can flirt if I wanted to! I just haven't found the special guy yet…" Lucy whispered while FS Lucy got up and gave her counterpart a sympathetic hug. This got 'aahs' from the female members for such a touching scene.

"I guess Naruto isn't 100 % immune like we thought." Gray said casually getting a nod from Erza and Happy.

 **"I'm gonna go see if I can sense anything weird." Naruto grumbled and walked towards the water.**

 **"Juvia will help!" Juvia said and merrily followed.**

"Juvia-chan is happy to follow Naruto-sama anywhere!" Juvia said dreamily while FS Lucy sighed.

 **Lucy walked along the beach and noticed three large trails in the sand that lead into the ocean. 'I wonder who these belong to?'**

Mavis frowned as the rest of the guild looked intrigued at the trails left behind.

 **"Hey, Lucy!" Naruto called out.**

 **The celestial spirit mage turned to see Naruto and Juvia coming back to the shore. Walking over to them, she pointed over at the trails she found. "There's a big trail going into the ocean, looks like you'll be getting your monster hunt after all."**

"I guess it cant be helped. Well at least when Naruto is around these monster hunting missions aren't so bad." FS Lucy sighed but got defensive when FS Juvia and Cana gave her amused looks.

 **Naruto nodded. "I think you might be right, Juvia found where all the missing boats are underwater. Let's go check it out."**

 **With the help of Juvia's water bubbles, the group swam to where the boats were.**

"This time you at least didn't make my bubble smaller but that was probably because Naruto was there right?!" FS Lucy said accusedly to a whistling FS Juvia. This got a sweat drop from the guild atm how FS Juvia didn't even deny this accusation.

 **Juvia pointed to the entrance of a large underwater cavern and upon entering, the blondes gasped. There were ships all over the place, or at least what was left of them.**

 **The boats were thrashed to say the least, metal and wood scattered throughout the ocean floor.**

Juvia frowned hoping she would never have to use her magic to discover something like this.

 **Swimming closer to one of the larger ships, Naruto noticed it was covered in what he thought looked like teeth marks. 'This was definitely the work of a monster.' He thought.**

Erza eyes narrowed wondering if this was something like the other demons Naruto had faced that didn't exist in their world.

 **At the touch of his shoulder, the ninja turned to find Juvia who was pointing up. Lucy was swimming towards the roof of the cavern. Making their way towards the girl, Naruto began to see why she was going up. There was another opening going up to an air-filled cave.**

 **Swimming up to the surface, Naruto climbed up and stood on top of the water. "What do you guys think? Monster hunting time?" He asked after removing the water bubble from his head.**

 **Lucy nodded. "There is definitely a monster somewhere in those waters. What else would be able to bite chunks that big out of those boats like that?"**

 **"Juvia thinks so too."**

 **Naruto felt a chill go down his spine. 'This feeling… a demon?' He suddenly jumped off the water and landed next to the girls just as a massive pair of jaws snapped shut where he once stood.**

"Naruto-sama senses are always so sharp!" FS Juvia complimented as FS Licy nodded.

Yeah it has saved out butts and his a bunch of times." FS Lucy agreed as they smiled towards each other. Most of the Fairy Tail guild still couldn't get over how friendly these versions of Lucy and Juvia were to each other a majority of the time.

 **"Eep! What is that!?" Lucy shrieked.**

 **"Looks like we don't have to go hunting, the monster came hunting for us." Naruto said as the creature stared at them with hungry eyes.**

 **The creature looked like a giant crocodile and was at least twice the length of the sunken ships they found. This was definitely the thing behind all the disappearances, if those giant sharpened teeth had anything to say about it.**

"That is big." Natsu said obviously while the guild looked at horror and intrigue of the demon shown on screen. FS Juvia and Lucy looked angrily at it remembering what happened next.

 **They all jumped back when the crocodile climbed out of the water and into the cave with them, it's three long tails dragging along behind it.**

"That proves that is what caused the trails in the sand but I wonder if having 3 tails means something?" Erza said out loud making the guild think critically.

 **'Three tails?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow. This couldn't be a coincidence, he was going to have chat with a certain nine tailed fox after this was all over. "Lucy, Juvia, buy me some time!" He yelled and began to draw in the surrounding energies.**

"Haha Naruto said my name first!" FS Lucy said childishly.

"It doesn't matter!" FS Juvia insisted.

"Then why is it you have to bring it up every time he happens to say your name first huh?" Lucy replied annoyed.

"Because Juvia-chan knows he says Juvia-chan name with love!" FS Juvia repleid dreamily.

As they continued to argue the guild looked dumbfounded at the topic untl Mavis cleared her throat making FS Lucy continue reading/

 **"Right!" They both said and sprang into action.**

 **"** **Water Slicer!"** **Juvia yelled and water shot out at the monster, hitting it directly. Though it didn't seem to be all that effective.**

Juvia frowned wondering what kind of demon this was for her counterpart attacks to do nothing.

 **"** **Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"** **Lucy chanted and summoned the horse-dressed spirit.**

 **"You called, Moshi Moshi?" The spirit saluted before firing a barrage of arrows upon the beast, but the shots didn't seem to do anything either.**

"Can you guys do anything to it?" Lucy asked the FS characters worriedly. They frowned but didn't answer.

 **"Its scales are too hard for our attacks to pierce!" Lucy said as Sagittarius and Juvia continued their assault.**

 **"Let me have a try!" Naruto yelled as he ran passed them and towards the roaring demon, now in Sage Mode. He slid past its snapping jaws and jumped onto the creature's back. "How do you like this!" He yelled as he jumped into the air and drop his heel into the crocodile's scales, earning a loud thud and some crunching noises.**

"I know we have mentioned this before but Naruto is kinda scary strong with what he can do in this magic enhanced Sage Mode.." Levy said out oud getting nods along. While it was possible for Dragon Slayers and other slayers to do similar acts they usually had to have their magic activated at full power. Naruto Sage Mode merely enhanced Naruto's own strength without emitting damage itself.

FS Lucy could not agree more still remembering in awe the crater he crrated when he first tested it on Natsu while FS Juvia kept cheering.

 **It collapsed onto the ground and hissed in pain. "I'm not done yet!" Naruto grabbed onto one of the demon's tails and pulled.**

 **Lucy and Juvia both watched in awe as the shinobi swung the monster over his shoulder, slamming it into the water causing a huge splash.**

"Seriously I want to fight Naruto when he is like this!" Natsu decalred getting a mysterious smile from Mavis that FS Lucy and Erza didn't miss.

"I wonder who would win? Natsu as he is now or Naruto?" Makarov asked looking at the FS characters who shrugged. Everyone head dropped.

"Hey we don't know how powerful your Natsu is as our histories are bit different so we can't know unless it actually happened." FS Lucy replied getting a grin from Natsu.

 **"Amazing..."**

 **"Naruto-Sama is so cool!"**

"Juvia-chan cheered louder!" Fs Juvia screamed sending a challenging look to FS Lucy who rolled her eyes.

"Is it me or does other Juvia seem louder know that other Lucy is here?" Gray asked Juvia who slowly nodded her head in agreement.

 **Naruto jumped onto the water and watched as the three-tailed demon sank motionlessly. He turned to his friends and gave them a thumbs up. "Mission accomplished!"**

"I have a bad feeling…" Hapoy said ominously.

"Come on Little buddy! I am sure Naruto beat the demon!" Natsu said in disbelief of his cat friend pessimism.

 **Watching them cheer, the blonde ninja laughed before sensing something and looking down again. 'Aww shi-'**

 **Splash!**

 **"Naruto!" The girls shrieked as they witnessed the teen get swallowed up by the crocodile. They ran to the water as the creature sank back into the water and began to swim away.**

"Told you Natsu!" Happy said triumphantly as the guild sweat dropped at Happy being more worried about being right and Naruto letting his guard down.

"Naruto really should work on not letting his guard down." FS Lucy sighed while FS Juvia pouted.

 **"Oh no you don't!" Lucy yelled and jumped into the water, with Juvia right behind her.**

 **'You're not eating me that easily!' Naruto thought as he struggled to keep the demon's mouth open. With all the water rushing passed his face and not him not being able to breath, it took all he had just to keep the crocodile's jaws from closing. It had brought them out into the middle of the ocean.**

"Well you don't see that everyday. A kid holding the jaws open of a demon to stop it from swallowing him." Gildarts said casually as if he was talking about the weather. FS Lucy and Juvia gave him massive glares that actually made Fairy Tail Ace shudder. IF there was one lesson he had learned was never piss off a pissed off woman. This made the females of Fairy Tail smirk at the righteous female fury.

 **He felt a sudden rumble and the pressure seemed to loosen a little. Taking advantage of the moment, Naruto pushed with all his strength and forced the mouth to open enough to allow his escape.**

 **After getting some distance from the giant reptile, the ninja looked around and saw Lucy along with Aquarius battling with the creature.**

"Way to go other Lucy!" Mira cheered getting a blush from FS Lucy. She noticed her counterpart seemed abit sad when she read 'Aquarius' and resolved to talk to her counterpart later.

"Aquarius-san id always so nice when she appears." Fs Juvia said cheerfully getting confused looks from the guild. From what they were aware from Lucy stories the Water Spirit did not get along with anyone.

 **His vision began to blur. 'Crap... I need air...' He could faintly see Juvia speeding over towards him, water bubble in hand. Naruto breathed in a mouthful as soon as he felt the air cover his head. "Thanks Juvia... you're a lifesaver!" He said between gasps.**

"Juvia-chan saved Naruto-sama life! Take that Lucy!" FS Juvia said lovingly and yet still sent a clear challenge to FS Lucy.

"Yeah cause your magic works on water! Besides Aquarius and I actually fought the demon in the meanwhile!" FS Lucy retorted back to the still smirking FS Juvia. "Besides we both know I will get to share my first kiss with Naruto before you do Juvia." FS Lucy whispered to a depressed FS Juvia.

"Wonder what they said?" Natsu asked cluelessly as they watched FS Juvia turn from happy to sad. Everyone else shrugged as FS Lucy continued reading.

 **"Naruto-Sama!" Juvia cried and embraced him in a hug. "Juvia thought you were eaten!"**

 **Naruto smiled and pat the crying girl on the head. "It'd take a lot more than that to finish me off." He then looked towards the ongoing battle. "We should go and help Lucy."**

 **Juvia nodded and they began to make their way towards the battle.**

 **The celestial spirit mage seemed to be holding her own against the demon, Aquarius was truly a force to be reckoned with.**

"Aquarius…" Lucy thought sadly as she remembered how one of her missions was to find her new golden key.

 **Naruto swam up to Lucy and the girl's eyes softened. "Naruto! You're okay!"**

"You are so in love!" Happy teased this new Lucy who to his shock didn't deny it but merely looked embarrassed it was said out loud. Lucy felt both envious and confused that there was a version of herself that liked somebody this much.

 **The shinobi nodded and looked at the demon as it avoided the water currents shot out by Aquarius. "I'm not very useful underwater, got any plans?"**

 **Lucy thought to herself for a second before looking at Juvia, who nodded. "Yeah, but we're gonna need time."**

"A Unison Raid?!" Erza asked amazed at the FS girls who gave her a grin in response. Lucy and Juvia pouted as they did a unison raid once albiet out of necessity.

 **Naruto grinned. "I guess it's my turn to buy you guys some time then. Okay, here we go!"**

 **As Lucy and Juvia joined hands and began to charge their spell, the shinobi swam full speed towards the giant crocodile.**

 **He summoned a single clone and together they charged a single Rasengan. Gaining gotten its attention, the beast began to swim towards him with its jaws open to swallow the shinobi whole.**

Most of the guild looked interested wondering how Naruto was going to hold off the demon this time without getting eaten.

 **The Rasengan began to cause the water around Naruto to swirl until a miniature vortex was formed. 'Still not big enough...' Naruto thought as he pumped more chakra into the technique, making the whirlpool increase in size.**

 **The three-tailed demon drifted head first into the vortex and tried to escape, but couldn't and helplessly swirled in the rotating water.**

"Rather impressive use of his technique while in the water. A Rasengan prob could do some damage but not enough to knock it out. Besides this is merely a distraction." Erza analyzed getting a smile from FS Lucy as both Erza's were very smart.

 **Naruto watched as the demon swirled around before he sensed an intense flare of magic behind him. He turned around just in time to see a water vortex easily three times larger than his own storm its way towards his location.**

"This is from other Lucy and Juvia?" Gray said in amazement while everyone looked impressed.

"What is that suppose to mean Gray?" FS Lucy asked sweetly along with FS Juvia who had sweet but menacing smiles.

Everyone started sweating as Gray said nervously "I am just impressed! That's all!" not wanting to get two females mad at him. Fortunately, it paid off as the girls just smiled.

"Gray-sama should not be complimenting other girls! Juvia needs to work on impressing Gray-sama more!" Juvia thought to herself.

 **Immediately canceling his technique, Naruto rushed out of the way just as the magical water crashed into and through the whirlpool he had created and proceeded to carry the demon up towards the ocean's surface.**

 **Naruto stared at the display of magic with wide eyes before looking over to the cheering girls. 'Magic is crazy... I wonder if I can learn anything like that.' He shook the thought out of his head, for now anyways.**

This got interested looks from everyone from Fairy Tail at the idea of Naruto learning magic. They wondered if one of them was going to teach Naruto while FS Lucy and FS Juvia had a sour expression much to their confusion. They were annoyed that neither of them actually ended teaching Naruto magic.

 **Naruto whistled as they walked over to where the three-tailed crocodile had landed. After being hurdled into the sky by the powerful spell, it flew all the way onto the beach and crashed into the sand. This thing wasn't getting back up, that's for sure. "That was awesome! I didn't know you could do that kind of magic."**

"Oh Naruto." FS Lucy said fondly while Lucy stared intently at her counterpart love struck expression.

 **Lucy snickered. "We are pretty awesome, aren't we?"**

 **Juvia flushed red. 'Naruto-Sama called Juvia awesome!'**

"Naruto-sama says the sweetest things!" FS Juvia said dreamingly making Juvia wonder if she ever was this way with Gray.

 **After informing the mayor of their success and getting their reward, the three were now on a train back to Magnolia.**

 **Lucy stretched out in her seat and yawned. "Ahh, I'm tired. That was a hard battle..." But it was worth it! Now she didn't have to keep asking Naruto to pay for her half of the rent. Speaking of the ninja, he had fallen asleep the moment the train departed.**

 **"Naruto-Sama is so cute when he's asleep..." Juvia said and placed her head on his lap.**

"How bold!" Mira gushed while Cana smirked seeing the overly happy expression on FS Juvia face as she sighed in contentment.

"Lucky brat." Wakaba mumbled jealous that the blonde ninja got such an attractive girl so devoted to him and he didn't even appear to notice.

 **Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "Hey, you're going to wake him up!" She growled in anger when the water mage stuck her tongue out and pulled down one of her eyelids. "Fine! Do what you want!" Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. Why should she care anyways? It's not like she had any feelings for that obnoxious, loudmouthed ramen-addict... Did she?**

FS Lucy faced exploded in red as her thoughts were read out loud. Mira and Cana looked gleeful while Erza looked happy that her teammate alternate was finding happiness. Macao and Wakaba cried out that 'another hottie is off the market!' making everyone a bit creeped out at the much older members.

FS Juvia seemed content to remembering sleeping on Naruto's lap so she did not make any comments while Lucy blushed as well as she could honestly say that Naruto made her feel a different kind of funny and he wasn't even here!

 **'I really need to get my feelings in order...' Lucy thought with a sweatdrop.**

FS Lucy glared at Mavis who whistled innocently. She suspected she was brought in for this chapter just so she would have to read her past self's thoughts out loud.

"Way to go other Lu-chan." Levy whispered silently cheering on her best friend counterpart.

 **Glancing over at Juvia who was now fast asleep on Naruto's lap, Lucy blushed slightly. Was it really that comfortable?**

"Oh?" Mira said eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Don't tell me. Your Mira-san is a matchmaker as well?" FS Lucy asked Lucy who nodded.

"Getting bolder there Lucy!" Cana cheered as FS Lucy blushed seeing the smirks.

"I wonder how this Mira will react later on when it is her counterpart in the looking glass?" FS Lucy thought.

 **Getting up from her seat, Lucy snuck over to the side opposite of Juvia and sat down next to her fellow blonde. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she rested her head on the shinobi's shoulder. 'I'm just checking to see what the fuss is all about, that's all!' Lucy reassured herself as her eyes slowly closed. 'So warm...'**

The guild was silent as they took a moment to take this in. Fairy Tail second hottest girl who revealed by Cana never had a boyfriend before was looking like she really wanted the blonde ninja tobe hers. True it was an alternate Lucy but still it appeared both Lucy were insecure in matter of love. Lucy was red from seeing her other in such an intimate setting and berating herself for thinking if it was comfortable. Mira and Erza were happy their younger friend was starting to express love although they admitted they didn't have anyone in their own life they saw that way.

 **In Naruto's Mindscape...**

 **"Hey, fox!" Naruto called out.**

FS Lucy and Juvia were silent making the guild wonder if they had met the fox themselves/

 **There was a slight rumbling noise coming from the darkened cage.** **"Hm? What do you want, brat?"**

 **Naruto crossed his arms. "You know why I'm here. I want answers. Just what are all these demons I keep running into like the one I fought today? Don't bother trying to hide it, I know you know something!"**

"Naruto is pretty smart when he isn't talking about ramen." Erza noted with FS Lucy laughing and agreeing with her much to the guilds amusement.

 **The fox chuckled in mild amusement.** **"Hmph, very well. I will grant you with some of the knowledge I possess. However, you must give me some knowledge in return."**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. What would he know that the demon fox didn't? "Uh, sure. What do you want to know?"**

 **"** **I was wondering if you've been having any strange... dreams as of late?"**

"Everyone turned to Mavis who looked sheepish while FS Lucy and FS Juvia felt a bit threatened.

 **"Dreams?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.**

 **"** **Yes, about a little human girl in a forest, to be specific."**

"I hope Kaa-san doesn't know about those dreams. I wouldn't want her to think I was invading Naruto's privacy or anything."Mavis thought nervously realising Kushina could possibly take it the wrong way if she found out.

 **The ninja's eyes widened slightly. How did he know about that dream? "Yeah, do you know what it means?"**

 **The nine-tailed fox shook his head.** **"No, but I have been having similar visions and was curious. Now, you want to know more about those lesser demons?"**

 **Naruto frowned at not getting a straight answer about the weird dream, but nodded nonetheless.**

 **"** **As you already know, there are demons in this world that were created by the one called Zeref, the Black Mage Zeref."** **Seeing his host nod the fox continued.** **"Those demons you have encountered were his creations as well."**

"So I was right. More demons of Zeref…" Gray said with disgust as Natsu nervously shifted until Gray apologized for his insensitive tone of voice. Mavis could not hold her own disgust knowing the truth.

 **"How do you know all of this? Have you been in this dimension before?" Naruto had a feeling the demon fox wasn't telling him the whole story.**

"The brat catches on to these little details but misses that two girls have crushes on him?" Makarov said exasperated making the guild laugh. FS Juvia and Lucy laughed nervously knowing how true this statement was.

 **"** **There is more than I am letting on."** **The Kyuubi yawned and flipped around to go back to sleep.** **"But it seems you have reached your destination. We shall speak another time, leave me."**

 **"Hey! I'm not done asking questions! Oi!" Naruto growled in frustration. Why did the fox have to be so troublesome? Whatever, he'll just come back and get more information later.**

"Silly fox.." Mavis said fondly once again getting the guild confused on whether Mavis knew the fox inside Naruto.

 **Naruto opened his eyes and moved to stretch, but found one of his arms were asleep. He turned his head to see a sleeping Lucy snuggled up on his right while Juvia was resting peacefully on his lap.**

"Oooh how cute!" Mira squealed in delight seeing the imagine of a happy looking Lucy and Juvia with Naruto in between.

"I would literally kill to be in Naruto's position right now." Gildarts said perversely getting some nods which got heated glares from FS Lucy and Juvia in return. Juvia looked away not wanting to see a version of herself so intimate with anyone besides Gray-sama while Lucy looked gob stopped at how happy she appeared to be. Wendy looked curiously at FS Lucy as the Lucy she knew would never do something so intimate like this.

 **Fighting back a severe nosebleed, the blonde tapped Lucy on her shoulder with his free arm. "Um, Lucy? The train stopped." He said meekly and started to grow slightly anxious when the girl started to stir awake.**

"So he did like it?" FS Lucy said amused while FS Juvia already started planning out more ideas to seduce Naruto. A lot of guy members still thought Naruto was way too lucky to have such hot babes chase after him.

 **Why was Lucy sleeping on his shoulder? Juvia he could understand, the blue haired girl seemed to be strangely attached to him which he figured was because he was the first people she had met at from the guild. Juvia was very shy around new people.**

"Dense idoit." The entire guild said at the same time. Nobody could understand how Naruto thought that was the reason his Juvia hung out with him. FS Juvia looked depressed and pouted since Naruto misinterpreted her feelings as just overly friendly. FS Lucy gave her a sympathetic pat on the arm used to the feeling.

 **But what about Lucy? Maybe she had fallen asleep and accidentally fell onto his shoulder. But wasn't she originally sitting on the other side?**

"Its cause she loves you!" Happy teased getting an annoyed response from Lucy and half hearted one from FS Lucy. FS Lucy honestly thought the cat was less annoying after she had accepted her feelings.

 **Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when Lucy's eyes fluttered opened. She looked at him drowsily for a brief second before realization struck. Her face turned red and she gained a shocked expression, her mouth agape.**

"Oooh busted!" Cana said in delight.

"Shut up! It wasn't like I was doing something bad or anything!" FS Lucy replied red-faced at the laughter.

"so you enjoyed it?" Cana asked innocently

"Yes… I mean no! I mean shut up!" FS Lucy said angrily realising her slip up.

 **"I-I-I-I." Lucy sputtered before jumping off the seat. "I was getting cold! Yeah, it was cold!"**

"Sure… But knowing Naruto he will actually buy it." Erza said with Lucy nodding along since it appeared Naruto could make up a defence against all romantic actions.

 **Naruto laughed nervously. "I-is that so..."**

 **"Y-yes! And Juvia! How long do you plan on sleeping there!?" Lucy stuttered and pointed at the water wielder accusingly.**

"Juvia-chan is merely doing what is best for Juvia-chan." FS Juvia declared getting an exasperated sigh from FS Lucy. She merely took abit longer to get her feelings straight but Juvia took it as a sign that her feelings weren't as real as hers. Juvia looked disturbed at seeing her other so loving to another man besides Gray.

 **Juvia opened her eyes and casually sat up. "Darn, the train ride is over. Juvia wanted to sleep on Naruto-Sama's lap a little longer…" She then pointed back at Lucy with a challenging look. "What was Lucy doing on Naruto-Sama's shoulder?"**

 **The celestial spirit mage blushed before grabbing her baggage and walking towards the exit of the train. "I said it was cold, and Naruto was warm…" She shivered when Juvia leaked out her killer intent.**

The rivals looked at each challengingly but certain members could tell that despite big rivals it was in good spirits not true rivalry.

 **Naruto sighed as he watched the two argue. With his arm now awake, he got up and grabbed his stuff as well. "We should head to the guild and get something to eat." He said, his stomach growling loudly. "I haven't eaten anything since this morning."**

 **Juvia's eyes shined at the opportunity. "Juvia will cook something for Naruto-Sama!" The blue haired mage declared and ran out of the train in the blink of an eye.**

 **Lucy sweatdropped. 'Was she expecting me to race her?'**

"Yes." FS Juvia said bluntly making everyone look at this Juvia strangely.

"You other is quite different." Lucy whispered to Juvia.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia replied.

 **"Hey, Lucy?"**

 **She blinked at her partner's sudden seriousness. "Y-yes?"**

 **"You've been acting kinda strange lately, are you okay?" Naruto asked with slight concern in his voice. Lucy usually had those random mood swings from time to time, but recently they were happening more often. Maybe it was because of her meeting with her father?**

"You idiot. Its you and me." FS Lucy said with a gentle smile getting a warm smile from Mira. She was sure that this Lucy's feelings were the real thing and wondered if anything like this would happen to the Lucy she knew.

 **Lucy looked at him blankly before smiling. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"**

 **Naruto studied her for a long second before walking towards the exit of the train, stopping right at the steps. "If anything's bothering you, just let me know." He said before looking back at her and grinning a toothy grin. "We're partners after all."**

 **Lucy nodded and followed him off the train. 'Yeah... partners...'**

"You sound like that's not enough for you?" Cana teased but to her annoyance FS Lucy didn't deny it. "Damn this girl is for real in love with Naruto!" she thought to herself.

Carla thought to herself "It is fine if these silly girls go after the ninja but he better not go after Wendy!".

 **Fairy Tail...**

 **"Hey guys! We're back!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the doors open, he always liked doing that nowadays.**

 **"Welcome back you two, I was just showing everyone a chart of the Balam Alliance." Mirajane greeted and gestured to the board behind her.**

"Finally I might get some action!" Natsu said excitedly hoping his other got to kick their asses like he did. FS Juvia and Lucy shared a quick look that went unnoticed.

 **"Balam Alliance? What's that?" Naruto asked as he and Lucy sat down at one of the nearby tables.**

 **"Juvia knows! It's the most powerful force in the underworld. A group of three powerful dark guilds." Juvia explained as she set down a fresh bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "Here's your ramen Naruto-Sama!"**

"The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Mira said wisely with the guys disagreeing and the females agreeing.

"Either that or your smoking hot body!" Wakaba said suggesting which Mira ignored completely.

 **"Thanks Juvia!" Naruto said and got started on his noodles, completely unaware of the envious stares he was getting from the crowd. "So what's up with these dark guilds then?" Then ninja asked between slurps.**

 **"The dark guilds have been active a lot recently. More specifically, the Oraci** **ó** **n Seis." The barmaid explained.**

 **"They're nothing to worry about though." Someone in the guild said. "Rumor has it there's only six of them."**

 **"May I remind you those six are supporting a third of the underworld? Mirajane said.**

 **"They must all be pretty powerful." Lucy said and shivered. She hoped she never had to fight any of those people… She wouldn't stand a chance by herself!**

 **"About those Oración Seis..." Makarov said as he walked into the guild. "We're going to take them down!"**

"Wooh!" the guild cheered.

"Theres a line skip and the chapter is almost over." FS Lucy declared getting disappointed groans from the guild.

 **Somewhere in the Elemental Nations...**

 **Two cloaked men stood in a dark room, the only light being a single lit candle. The first one, a man who claimed to be the infamous Madara Uchiha, spoke. "Are the preparations almost complete?"**

 **The other man, known as Kabuto Yakushi spoke next. "Almost, I just need a little more time to research. Wouldn't want to send you hurdling through time and space just for you to end up in the wrong destination, now would we?"**

"wait are they trying to get to Earthland?" Natsu asked heatedly as the guild got defensive.

"Yes but don't worry." Mavis replied getting confused looks from everyone except FS Lucy and FS Juvia.

 **Their attention was drawn to a green venus flytrap-like object raising out of the ground.**

 **"Zetsu." 'Madara' greeted. "I trust you have the information I asked you to get?"**

 **"Yes, Madara-Sama. The Hidden Villages are in a minor state of chaos with news of your appearance. As for the information, the Kyuubi had disappeared in a similar way to that of the Hachibi."**

This got confused looks from the word "Hachibi.'. Mavis sighed and explained "Kyuub means nine-tails and Hachibi means eight tails."

Erza looked critically as she assumed Kyuubi was the fox and she wondered if there was another demon with eight tails.

 **The masked man chuckled darkly. "Interesting."**

 **The person that Sasuke had brought them had been a doppelganger. To retaliate, Tobi had sent Kisame to find and retrieve the missing jinchuuriki. But to their surprise, Killer Bee had mysteriously disappeared in a puff of smoke half-way through their fight.**

"That is just like Naruto." Lucy said in realisation while her counterpart was silent. The guild wondered if that meant there was going to be another ninja in Fiore.

 **"They must be in the place it seems." Kabuto mused. "But I wonder what brought them there in the first place…"**

 **"I guess we'll have to find out when we get there." The Uchiha said, his only visible eye glowing red.**

"The end." FS Lucy said.

 **AN2: ok people check out my poll!** **It is a new one of what characters you want for the reading. Be aware it will be the FS versions no exceptions ok? I don't want people asking for Boruto or post war Naruto… it just won't happen for my story ok? Also to be clear the poll DOES NOT mean I will put that the top character next. It just helps plan things along for the future. (so even if 100 people vote for Hinata no guarantees.)**

 **And SpiritSage124 has agreed to beta my work again so I will post after they read it over.**


	13. You Too?(read)chp13

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 13 "You Too?"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: My update speed is getting abit less consistent as I need motivations to get these chapters out and now I have to wait for beta work to be done before I keep posting but I will still do one new chapter a week at least!**

 **Fave part of chapter 12- I know it sounds lame but FS Lucy appearing was pretty fun to write!**

 **Reader-Wendy**

"Mavis-sama may I please read now?" Wendy asked meekly getting a bright smile from Mavis.

"Of course Wendy-chan!" Mavis said brightly as she lifted the book up. As Wendy went to grab it Mavis pulled the younger dragon slayer into her lap much to her surprise.

"Eep! What are you doing Mavis-sama!" Wendy asked shocked as her head was resting on the lap of the first master.

"I am getting bored and you are cute enough to eat so I want you read from here while you read!" Mavis replied as started stroking the younger girl hair much to her pleasure. :I trust that wont be a problem? She asked rhetorically getting quick shakes from everyone.

As Wendy got adjusted to reading in a different position Carla looked wide eyed but didn't say anything. "Well you don't see that everyday." Makarov noted as the guild tried to get over their alternate firs master odd behaviour. FS Lucy and Juvia just shrugged.

 **A couple days after Makarov had revealed that Fairy Tail and three other legal guilds were going to join forces to dispose of the dark guild Oración Seis, Naruto found himself on a carriage heading towards the meeting location. He was currently looking out the window of the carriage, watching the passing scenery.**

Natsu was getting all fired up expecting himself to be there too and possibly fight alongside this new powerful guild member. Gray shrugged but wondered if the members going to represent Fairy tail would be different since Naruto was there.

 **Naruto glanced over at Lucy, who was sitting across from him. She was currently having a conversation with Erza, who was also chosen to go. The celestial spirit mage noticed his gaze and quickly looked away, causing the shinobi to frown slightly.**

FS Lucy got flustered as she realized it was silly to try to ignore Naruto due to her budding feelings. FS Juvia snickered knowing that was when her rival was most confused. Lucy kept looking at her other wondering if she did this kind of thing before. Erza smirked seeing her ther represent Fairy Tail gave her a sense of pride.

 **She had been doing that a lot recently, ever since they had gotten back from their previous job and he just couldn't figure out the reason. Every time he tried to confront her on the subject, she would just change the subject.**

"Other Lucy should talk about your feelings instead of bottling them up." Mira said motherly while FS Lucy smiled in appreciation. FS Lucy could see that this Mira was just as sweet as the one she knew but still wondered how this Mira would react after the Edolias incident.

 **"Looks like someone is a little attached to you."**

 **Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts and saw Erza smiling at him. She gestured to the person seated next to him.**

 **Following her gaze, Naruto found Juvia happily snuggling onto his arm. She was the last person chosen to go because she insisted on going.**

"Wait a minute! My other ISNT THERE!" Natsu screamed as FS Juvia and Lucy looked oddly at him.

Gray quickly explained that in their timeline it was Natsu and Gray along with Erza and Lucy that went getting 'ohs' from the women in understanding.

"I mean I can understand Gray not going as he didn't really do much but it was my time to shine!" Natsu shouted as Gray got annoyed.

"Flame brains what do you mean 'didn't do much' huh?" Gray shouted back mad.

"You heard me stripper freak!" Natsu shouted back.

"Shut up the both of you!" Erza bonked them on the head. "I don't see what the problem is. Naruto is more then strong enough and Juvia works incredibly fine with him so I think it is a fine setup to represent Fairy Tail in this conflict." The two guys grumbled but quickly weltered at Erzas glare.

"Thank you Erza-san." FS Juvia said politely as Erza nodded.

"What are we, chopped liver?" FS Lucy and lucy said at the same time drily.

 **Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched his blushing cheek, Juvia sure was friendly. "So how much further is the meeting place? I'm starting to get a little hungry." He asked and held his rumbling stomach.**

"Yeah 'friendly'" Cana said sarcastically getting laughs from the guild and a pout from FS Juvia. Sure she would've loved it if he noticed her feelings sooner but she still loved him regardless.

 **Lucy seemed to perk up a little and grabbed her bag. "Oh, I brought some snacks if you want so-"**

"Hey Lucy why don't you bring snacks on our missions?" Natsu asked loudly.

"Because you would eat them all and still complain that you are hungry!" Lucy replied back annoyed.

FS Lucy raised a smile at the duos unique dynamic which she admitted was closer then the friendship she had with the Natsu of her world. She smiled as she admitted she only brought snacks because Naruto was with her.

 **"Juvia brought some lunch!" Juvia chirped and handed the ninja a bento box, who happily accepted it.**

 **'She's fast!' Lucy thought as her eye twitched in annoyance.**

FS Juvia sent a teasing smirk to FS Lucy who pouted at this silly competition.

"I don't think Naruto realizes the food has deeper meanings…" Mira said dead panned as Lucy giggled in agreement.

 **"We should be there pretty soon." Erza said with a chuckle. "Though I hope we can all get along with the other guilds. The Oración Seis are no laughing matter, six members or not."**

 **Lucy shivered. "Are they really that strong?"**

 **The S-class mage nodded. "It's like Mirajane said, they are supporting a third of the underworld for a reason."**

 **"I can already tell this mission is gonna be awesome! I've always wondered what the other guilds and their members are like." Naruto said excitedly before the cart came to a stop.**

"I should still be over there." Natsu said with a pout which everyone ignored.

 **"It seems we have arrived." Erza said and climbed out.**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail... It is a pleasure to finally meet you."**

"These guys…." Lucy sighed as she didn't like them hitting on her and Erza and even Wendy during the incident.

"Sister I feel you." FS Lucy gave her counterpart a empathetic groan. Erza did a shudder remembering the very creepy Ichiya was there too.

 **"W-what the..." Naruto muttered.**

 **The moment they had entered, the room had gone dark and a spotlight shined on three boys.**

 **"We are the delegation from Blue Pegasus... the Trimens." They declared before each striking a pose.**

 **"Hundred night Hibiki." The one in the middle said, his eyes shining with a sparkle that bothered Naruto to no end.**

 **"Holy night Eve." The youngest looking boy on the left said with a smile.**

 **"Empty night Ren." The last boy on the right said while looking away in an uncaring manner.**

 **Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto waved and walked towards them. They were going to be working with each other, might as well try to get along with them. "So, you guys are the mages from Blue Pegasus? Nice to meet yo-"**

 **Before Naruto could even finish his sentence the trio dashed right passed him and straight to the girls, leaving the ninja spinning on his heel. They instantly began to compliment them and asked if they needed anything.**

"Next time they try to score with Juvia chan they will be swimming at the bottom of the sea!" FS Juvia screeched beyond mad they had the nerve to hit on her while her Naruto-sama was watching! Everyone looked away from the mad blue haired maiden while FS lucy and Lucy didn't look particularly comfortable getting waited on either.

"Yeah we didn't like it there either." Natsu and Gray mentioned not liking how the Blue Pegasus guild brushed them aside to talk to their female members.

 **Juvia tried to escape over to Naruto but was cut off by Eve. "Your hair is a beautiful shade of blue miss...?"**

"Die… die… die…. Die…" FS Juvia murmured as a shadow of death seemed to appear above her head.

 **"J-Juvia... If you'll excuse me, Juvia needs to be at Naruto-Sama's side." Juvia said and tried to go again, but was quickly led somewhere else.**

 **"Come, have a seat." Ren said and showed the girls to a couch that was conveniently laid out in the middle of the room.**

"Geez Erza id you were both times why didn't you tell them to knock it off? I am sure if you told them, they would piss their pants!" Cana asked while both Lucys and FS Juvia looked at Erza expectantly.

"If I knocked out every guy that tried to hit on us it would make Fairy Tail look bad." Erza said simply as she at her strawberry cake that appeared out of nowhere. Everyone sweat dropped at the blunt answer.

 **Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. 'So, they're those kinda guys...' He thought and walked over to the group before crossing his arms. "Oi."**

 **The Blue Pegasus mages looked at him with uncaring eyes. "Yes? Can we help you?"**

 **"I don't think the ladies appreciate you smothering them, mind leaving them alone?" Naruto asked darkly.**

"Naruto-sama is so cool defending Juvia-chan honour!" FS Juvia squealed.

"I think he was defending us all Juvia…" FS Lucy said with a sigh of annoyance.

"I hope my other doesn't get the same treatment…" Wendy murmured getting Mavis to laugh and hug the younger girl tightly.

 **Hibiki walked forward. "Ah, you must be Fairy Tail's One Man Army, Naruto Uzumaki yes? I apologize for any misunderstandings, we were just making sure they were comfortable until the other guilds arrived."**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Huh, is that so? Because all I see is a couple womanizing weirdos drooling over my friends."**

"That's telling them Naruto!" FS Lucy shouted much to the surprise of the guild. She blushed as she realized she spoke too loudly, FS Juvia nodded along to nobody surprise.

"Well at least Mira wasn't there or else the meeting could've been postponed another couple of hours." FS Lucy said to Lucy getting a giggle in return. Everyone knew how popular the model was while Mira huffed cutely.

 **The air seemed to drop in temperature.**

 **"Are you trying to pick a fight with us?" Ren asked with narrowed eyes.**

 **"Just to give you a fair warning, we are powerful mages." Eve said with a cold smile.**

 **Their threats didn't even phase the shinobi. "Heh, I know how to deal with guys like you." He put his hands in seal.** **"Sexy Jutsu!"**

Every guy quickly turned away this time to the mild surprise of the girls. It was to save the shattered pride upon realising their counterparts voted Naruto sexy jutsu form in as Fairy Tail Harvest Festival winner.

 **The three mages grouped together as Naruto's form was consumed in a plume of smoke. Their eyes widened when the smoke dispersed, revealing Naruto's naked female counterpart.**

 **Lucy face-palmed. 'As if that would work on them.'**

 **The Trimen all flew back in a trail of blood.**

"Should've expected that to happen." Natsu said drily as Gray nodded.

 **"It worked!?" Lucy heard Juvia make a noise next to her. The girl was covering a nose-bleed of her own. "You too!?"**

 **"Even as a girl… Naruto-Sama is the best!" Juvia said as her imagination went wild, and Lucy scooted a few inches away from the crazy girl.**

Everyone turned to the blue haired girl whose expression was the same as in the book.

"Yeah She doesn't change much in regards to Naruto in the book." FS Lucy confirmed.

 **Erza hummed in thought as she witnessed Naruto's infamous jutsu for a second time. "Hm, does that technique work on all men? Maybe I should ask Naruto to teach me later."**

This time no guy nose was safe as everyone had a nosebleed while several more perverted guys actually flew back at the thought.

Cana laughed while Lissanna looked mortified at the thought. Lucy merely sighed knowing about the guilds fascination with Erza and her lack of modesty. Wendy blush returned at the sheer idea of somebody like Erza doing something like that while Juvia and Levy looked scandalous. (while glaring at Gray and Gajeel respectively)

Erza smirk increased as she thought her other had a good idea. Mira smiled in her motherly way and said "Now boys, that's enough."

 **"Erza!?" Lucy shouted in disbelief. What was wrong with these people!?**

 **Hibiki struggled to get back up. "W-what power! How can we defeat such a foe?"**

"You can't beat Naruto-sama." FS Juvia said confidently and dreamily at he same time.

 **Naruto laughed to himself and changed back before a sickeningly charming voice fill the air, getting everyone's attention.**

 **"I think this has gone far enough, my friends."**

 **"Eh?" Naruto whirled around to see a man standing at the top of the stair case, his face covered in darkness.**

 **"I-Ichiya-Sama!" One of the fallen mages gasped.**

 **Erza began to quiver in fear. Surprising the other Fairy Tail members. "Ichiya? To think that you would also be here."**

Erza also starred shivering as Lucy gave her teammate a reassuring hug. Everyone thought 'what exactly did happen to them to make Erza this mortified?'

 **The man walked down the stairs and into the light, revealing his features. "I have longed to see you Erza-San, my honey!"**

"Honey?!" everyone said in alarm staring at the indignant Erza.

"Of course not!" Erza said firmly denying the accusations.

 **Naruto jumped back, pointing at the short man with a shaking finger. "What are you!?"**

 **Ichiya glanced at the blonde shinobi. "Oh, you can just go home boy." He said with a wave of his hand, the Trimen all bowing and bidding their farewells.**

"How rude." Mira puffed although she suspected if she was there she would be pampered instead.

 **Naruto clenched his fists. "You punks..." His eyes suddenly widened when something hit his senses. 'Is that... chakra!?' He whirled around just as the doors of the building opened and two men walked in.**

 **The first man was tall and was holding a staff in his hand. He had green scale-like arm braces on that matched what Naruto thought was a weird lizard looking hat.**

"Hey its Jura!" Natsu said excitedly as Laxus gave a small smile towards the wizard saint.

 **The other man was also tall and dark skinned. He was wearing a white forehead protector and oval-shaped sunglasses that covered his eyes. His most distinctive trait though were the seven swords strapped to his back.**

"Huh who's that?" Natsu said in utter confusion as the rest of his guild had the same expression.

FS Lucy and Juvia shared a look of respect remembering how the man saved Naruto from himself when he had turned 4 tails.

 **"Greetings, we are the delegation from Lamia Scale. I am Jura, and my friend here is-"**

 **"Yo! Killer B here and I'm proud say, us mages gathered here are gonna save the day! Oh, yeah." The now named Killer B rapped, completely cutting off his now face-palming comrade.**

"Seriously have no idea what he said." Lucy said deadpanned as everyone nodded.

FS Juvia and Lucy laughed nervously as Mavs basically summed up "His name is Killer B and everyone is gathered to fight Oración Seis." This got 'oohs' from everyone on the much simpler speech.

 **Erza looked at the man in surprise. "You are Jura? Jura of the ten wizard saints?"**

 **"Yes, and with our arrival, we now only need to wait for the delegation from Cait Shelter." He then looked over to Naruto. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki-Dono. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."**

"Wow Naruto is pretty famous huh?" Natsu said in amazement as he was sure Jura did not recognize either him or anybody from Fairy Tail when they met.

"Idiot. Naruto has beaten two former wizard saints himself and that kind of news travels fast." Gray said drily getting a huff from Natsu.

 **When he noticed Naruto sending him a questioning look, he chuckled. "Excuse me, I've heard a lot about you from one of our members. You know of Leon-Dono, do you not?"**

 **Realization dawned on Naruto's face, and he grinned. "So Leon joined a guild after all, huh? Good for him!"**

 **Jura nodded. "He claims you are his goal, the person in this world that he must surpass no matter what."**

"Huh I guess there's that too." Gray said a bit embarrassed as the guild shared a quick laugh at Gray's wrong assumption. "Hmm there's no Lyon in this fight but I guess he is more focused on surpassing Naruto and not rivalling me so I guess it makes sense." Gray said out oud.

 **Naruto sweatdropped. "Is that so…" Oh well, at least his words had gotten through to the guy. He'd have to tell Gray when they got back to the guild.**

 **While the rest of the group talked, Naruto kept looking at Killer B. The man noticed his stare and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with the stare, not that I care."**

FS Juvia looked rather annoyed at Killer B's rude introduction while FS Lucy frowned as well.

 **Naruto walked over to the man, who was looking at him with a blank expression. "That headband… You're from the Elemental Nations, aren't you? How did you get here? Do you know a way back?"**

 **Bee put his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your question! Wait until we're done with this dark guild session!"**

"That was a bit easier to listen to without the rhyming." Levy admitted while everyone nodded.

 **Naruto was about to press on when a little girl with blue hair walk in the entrance. She ran in and tripped on the rug, causing everyone to flinch when she landed flat on her face.**

Wendy pouted as Mavis starting rubbing her forehead for comfort but secretly enjoyed being mothered. Everyone looked in disbelief at how extra friendly the first master was to Wendy.

Seeing the confused looks FS Lucy piped up "Mavis-sama loves cutes things and she considers Wendy the ultimate cuteness." Getting understanding looks from the guild as Wendy finally was able to continue reading.

 **"Owwie..." The girl stood up and dusted herself off before speaking. "Um, I'm from Cait Shelter. My name is Wendy, pleased to be working with you all!" She said with a formal bow.**

"Aw Wendy-chan your counterpart is just as polite and cute as you are!" Reedus said brightly as Wendy secretly started weeping at being that kind of cute.

 **'A little girl?' Naruto thought and looked at everyone else. They seemed to be having the same thoughts.**

 **Jura nodded and faced the group. "Now that everyone is here, let us begin."**

"Jura-san the same." Lucy remarked remembering the same lack of reaction to such a young wizard fighting.

 **Naruto sweatdropped. 'He just gonna continue?' Shaking his head, the ninja walked over to Wendy and knelt to her eye level. "Nice to me you Wendy-Chan, did you come all this way by yourself?"**

"Aw Naruto is a sweetheart checking up on Wendy first!" Mira squealed in delight at the touching scene. The rest of the female members also smiled at the touching scene.

While everyone was distracted FS Juvia starting hyperventilating. "Even more rivals in love!"

"Knock it off Juvia." FS Lucy hissed as she did a light thump on the head to JS Juvia. "You know as well as I do that Naruto was checking up on Wendy-chan simply because it's the kind of guy he is and this Mira is simply friendly like ours is." FS Lucy whispered.

FS Juvia reluctantly calmed down and nodded as FS Lucy started reading before anyone got suspicious.

 **"Alone? I think not!" A white cat wearing a dress called out from the entrance.**

 **"Charla, you followed me here!?" Wendy asked.**

"Great the annoying cat…" FS Juvia said in a notably annoyed and dark tone of voice.

"What is with you? Do you have a problem with my other self?!" Carla asked indignantly. The guild looked at FS Lucy and Mavis expecting some kind of talking to towards FS Juvia. Only to their shock they did not look particular pleased at FS Carla either.

"You will see within the first minute why our Carla isn't our favourite person or cat." FS Lucy admitted carefully while Happy looked shocked.

 **"But of course, I'd be worried sick if you went by yourself."**

 **"Another talking cat? Just like Happy." Naruto thought aloud.**

 **Charla looked at the whiskered teen and pointed at him. "You better keep your paws away from Wendy, you beast!"**

"Seriously? Your other hasn't even met the guy and she thinks it is ok to call him a beast?" Cana asked Carla incredulously. Carla sputtered not knowing what to say in defence to her other. True she thought he was reckless but even she thought it was abit harsh to instantly call out somebody she hadn't me before as a 'beast'.

 **Naruto face faulted. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get along with this cat… and a beast? Seriously?**

Carla huffed as FS Lucy and Juvia laughed nervously confirming the that worry.

"Ðon't know what has this other Carla so uptight but I gotta say I feel bad for Naruto." Wakakba admitted as even some members who didn't particularly like him couldn't help but agree.

 **"C-Charla, be nice! That's Naruto Uzumaki from Fairy Tail!" Wendy stammered.**

"Aw Wendy you are the cutest aren't you!" Mavis cooed to the embarrassed Wendy making the guild chuckle fondly.

"Mavis-sama seems to really like Wendy, does she do this to Wendy-chan over there too?" Mira asked FS Lucy who only smiled in response.

 **The feline just huffed and looked away.**

 **Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You know me?"**

 **Wendy's face reddened a little. "Y-yes, I like to read the weekly Sorcerer's magazine at my guild and it talked about how you beat the mighty Laxus."**

"Aw how cute other Wendy has a crush on Naruto already!" Cana said with a wide grin while Wendy sputtered.

"No she doesn't!" Carla replied defiantly.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of! The young maiden fantasizing about the older boy who is a hero is the most common schoolgirl crush in the book and I think if Wendy wants it she should be free to entertain it." Cana lectured making Wendy hide her face in a giggling Mavis arms in embarrassment.

Erza and Mira giggled at the thought while Lucy looked at FS Juvia and Lucy. To her shock they did not appear offended or surprised making her think that other Wendy maybe felt that way.

Happy was going to make a comment but Carla glare at him quickly made him shut up. While Laxus grumbled that his other defeat was in Sorcerer Weekly but accepted it was fitting as part of his punishment.

 **Her face turned even more red when she looked at Lucy and Juvia. "I-it also talks about-mmph!"**

"Kew it~!" Mira sang to the confused guild. "Oh I just figured knowing how Jason writes that he would make some articles about Naruto having two admirers and frame in such away that they both like him." This made the guild grin while FS Lucy and Juvia sighed since admitting their feelings these articles unfortunately turned out to be true.

Lucy was glad there was never an article about her and a possible love life with anyone.

 **Faster than anyone thought possible, Lucy seemed to appear out of thin air and covered Wendy's mouth. 'Shh! He doesn't know and doesn't need to know!' The celestial spirit mage whispered in an almost pleading manner. If Naruto were to find out about those rumors in the magazine, she would die from embarrassment!**

"Wow other Lucy you sure are get more powerful when Naruto is involved huh?" Mira teased making FS Lucy grumble remembering her Edo self saying the same comment.

FS Juvia pouted as a lot of these rumours ended up turned out to be true but she knew that Naruto really needed his friends including the people who love him beside him so she wasn't that upset anymore.

"Will Lucy ever end up like this?" Happy asked Natsu loudly.

"I am right here cat." Lucy asked annoyed that the cat asked something like that in front of her.

 **Seeing the poor girl nod in acknowledgment, Lucy let her go. "Sorry, it's not true but it's just really embarrassing..." She admitted.**

 **"I-it's okay..." Wendy said while playing with her fingers.**

"Wendy really is a cute kid when we first met her wasn't she Erza?" Lucy asked a smiling Erza.

"She sure was but now she is a strong young woman." Erza said remembering how brave Wendy was fighting alongside her against her mother. Both women looked amused as Wendy made no protest to the first master braiding her hair.

 **"Uh, Lucy?" Naruto asked while giving her a strange look. "What was that all about?"**

 **Lucy stood up and laughed nervously. "Nothing! Everything's fine!" She began to sweat when he began to give her a suspicious look.**

"You guys sure are lucky you have the crush on the most dense guy ever!" Cana chortled as FS Lucy and FS Juvia shrugged their shoulders. Lucy kept wondering if she would ever find somebody like Naruto as her other self seemed to even happier then she was but decided that she would continue to listen to the book.

 **Ichiya took the opportunity to get everyone's attention. "If I may... I shall explain our strategy... But first I must visit the perfume of the laboratory!" He said then scurried off, causing everyone to sweat-drop.**

 **Once Ichiya returned from the restroom, he proceeded to explain the plan to everyone. Their goal was to get all six members of the Oración Seis into their temporary base and eliminate them with the Blue Pegasus magical bomber dubbed "The Christina" before they can get their hands on the powerful magic Nirvana.**

 **"But wouldn't that kill them?" Naruto said with a frown, remembering Fairy Tail's no kill policy. Though he didn't know if the other guild had the same rule.**

"Sometimes lives must be lost so others will not to be lost." Mavs said sadly and wisely making some of the younger wizards frown but Makarov nod his head in agreement.

 **Jura nodded grimly. "If that is what needs to be done, our enemy will think no lighter."**

 **"Time to put the plan into motion, Ima soar through the sky like I'm swimming in the ocean! Alright~!" Killer B shouted and pointed straight up, getting strange looks from the others.**

"Will this guy be any help?" Natsu asked bluntly not seeing the guy strength based on his weird speech patterns, some members had to agree but FS Lucy and Juvia were silent knowing about his battles.

 **The wizard saint rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Bee-Dono, could you take this matter a little more seriously?"**

 **Ichiya did a little spin and pointed to the doors. "Men, could you show our comrades to the Christina?"**

 **"Yes, aniki! Right this way." The Trimen said in unison and proceeded to lead the others out of the building.**

 **Naruto noticed his fellow guild members were waiting for him. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a second."**

"Come on Naruto you should be with the others kicking butt!" Natsu whined still miffed his other was not fighting with the others.

"I am sure he has a good reason to stay back." Lucy defended while Erza nodded her head. FS Lucy and Erza smiled seeing that Naruto's adventures already had people trusting him in this Fairy Tail.

 **"Do you have business with them?" Erza asked, gesturing to the three men that were left in the room.**

 **Jura and Ichiya seemed to be conversing with one another while Killer B was... taking notes?**

 **"Yeah, there's something I want to confirm." Naruto explained and looked at the rapping swordsman.**

 **Erza nodded and dragged the other two with her, trusting Naruto would explain it to them later.**

Erza smiled softly while some of the members felt abit jealous that it seemed like every female member of Fairy Tail over there trusted him explicitly.

 **Lucy looked back with an unsure look on her face, but was reassured by the ninja's grin. She then dragged a whining Juvia towards the door. "Come on, that means you too."**

 **"No~ Juvia needs to stay at Naruto-Sama's side!"**

"You would think the girl has like a 50-foot rope tied to Naruto." Cana remarked drily while people chuckled. FS Juvia did not protest not seeing a problem remaining next to Naruto all t he time.

 **Naruto walked over to Killer B as soon as they left, it was time to get some answers.**

 **The man looked up from his little notebook and jumped up. "Yo! Ready for some answers cause I'm about to tell~ This info ima say is gonna ring a bell!" He pointed at Naruto's headband. "By the looks of that symbol, you're from Konohagakure. I can also tell you're the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki!"**

 **Naruto's eyes widened. "So you are from the Elemental Nations! Wait, how did you know I have the Kyuubi sealed in me?"**

 **B pointed to the tattoo on his shoulder. "Because the Eight-Tails resides from inside my hide, it's what we jinchuuriki need to survive!"**

"So there are others.." Erza noted.

"Hey Mavis sama what does jinchuuriki mean?" Levy asked wondering for awhile and figuring this was a perfect time to find out.

"It just means a person who has a tailed beast sealed inside them. That does Not make them a demon." Mavis explained with her voice growing dark in the end. She did not tell them it literally mean "power of the human sacrifice." Everyone shuddered but relaxed as Mavis went back to talking softly to Wendy.

 **"Eh!? You have a Tailed Beast in you too!? How did you get here? Do you know a way back?"**

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I know answers are your goal, but let's start out slow. I came to this world cause of an octopus scroll."**

 **An octopus scroll? Naruto was brought here because of that strange fox scroll, this couldn't be a coincidence. "We're the same then, I take it your also stuck here then?" When his fellow ninja nodded, Naruto frowned, he was really hoping this guy knew something.**

FS Lucy had a hitter smile on her face as she realised how much Naruto wanted to go home at this point with no guarantee he would ever see Fairy Tail again. FS Juvia knowing what she was thinking took the girl and gave a soft buy warm hug. The guild especially Lucy and Juvia were astounded at the girls friendship despite their rivalry.

 **Killer B put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't be sad, don't be gloom. We have to take care of that dude with the perfume!"**

 **Naruto narrowed his eyes on Ichiya. "So, you noticed to?"**

 **"Aw yeah~."**

"Wow not even Erza or Jura noticed it when we fought them." Lucy said impressed while most of everyone looked intrigued not knowing the exact details.

 **Jura and Ichiya noticed the ninja looking at them.**

 **"We should catch up to the others, they must be waiting, shall we?" Jura said and began walking towards the exit.**

 **Ichiya was about to follow but was cut off by Naruto. "Sorry mister phony, but you're not going anywhere!" Naruto said and punched the orange haired man in the face, implanting him into one of the walls.**

"Geez that dude is creepy but an ally." Cana said shocked while Erza smiled much to her confusion,

 **"Naruto-Dono, what is the meaning of this!?" Jura yelled out but stopped when B put an arm in front of him. "Bee-Dono?"**

 **"Ouchie..."**

 **"It looks like we were found out."**

 **'Ichiya' burst into a cloud of smoke and turned into two little blue creatures that looked like floating dolls.**

"What?!" Cana and the guild screamed.

"Yeah its Gemini one of the 12 Zodiac keys!" Lucy explained getting a grin from FS Lucy.

 **"Oh, you saw through my spirit's disguise? That's too bad, I was going to take out the wizard saint but you two never left." A feminine voice said from the other side of the room.**

"Well at least they got Jura without him being wounded like in our time." Erza said relieved that the other Fairy Tail had more man power then they did.

 **It was a woman with short white hair wearing a revealing white feathery dress. "If you're wondering about that filthy old man, my little spirit here copied him. Now I know all about your little plan."**

 **"That's Angel, one of the members of Oración Seis." Jura explained to his two comrades.**

Lucy frowned still wary about the woman who treated her spirits like mere shields.

 **'A Celestial Spirit mage, that's just like Lucy.' Naruto thought and pointed at the woman. "So, what are you gonna do now? It's one on three, if you give up now you won't get hurt."**

 **Angel laughed sweetly. "Silly boy, who said I came alone?"**

 **As if to go along with her question, an explosion shook the building.**

 **BOOM!**

"The others!" Lucy and Erza said in worry while everyone else hoped they were alright.

 **"What was that?"**

 **The dark mage giggled as her features darkened. "It seems our groups are having a little fun."**

 **Naruto's eyes widened. "Crap, the others!" He ran towards the front doors. "You guys take care of her, I'm gonna go see if they're alright!"**

"Yay Naruto-sama is going to save Juvia-chan!" FS Juvia cheered.

"he is saving us all" FS Lucy snapped back much to the guilds amusement.

 **The Lamia Scale members both nodded and faced their enemy.**

 **"Let's finish this quickly, B-Dono." Jura said and flared his magical power.**

 **"Alright! It's time for Killer Bee-Sama to face some action! Weeeeeee!"**

 **Everything around Lucy was in chaos, she could hardly even tell what was going on. One moment they were watching the Magical bomber flying in the air, and then it exploded and crashed into the ground.**

 **Before anyone could even digest what had happened, five members of the Oración Seis appeared out of nowhere and were picking them off one by one.**

"Everyone!" Mira shouted in worry as everyone got worried for their comrades. Natsu and Gray smiled despite not being there as they figured that Naruto would rush in to save his comrades. FS Lucy and Juvia frowned annoyed at how powerless they were against their foes.

 **"Gah!"**

 **Lucy gasped as she watched Erza fall after being bitten by a giant purple snake. "Erza!"**

"Erza!" everyone shouted in worry while Erza waved their concerns off as she figured that the Wendy in that universe would also heal her. Wendy looked concerned hoping her other would heal other Erza soon only to pout as Mavis ruffled her long blue hair fondly.

 **"Kyah!" Juvia was also taken down by a wave of green magic.**

 **"Juvia!"**

"Man everyone is getting picked off…" Cana said wincing as the stories Natsu told the guild implied they had an easy victory. She now realized Natsu lied to make it sound easy and so the guild wouldn't worry.

Natsu growled knowing that the magic belonged to Brain and his alter ego Zero. Luc and Gray also frowned remembering the beating they got when Zero took over Brains body. FS Juvia shared a look with FS Lucy remembering what would happen to Naruto when he fought Zero.

 **Racer, the Oración Seis member with crazy speed, zoomed passed the celestial spirit mage and knocked her down onto the ground.**

 **Struggling to get up, Lucy shivered as the atmosphere around her began to waver. She looked around and noticed they had all been defeated. "They're too powerful!"**

"Naruto better come in then and kick their ass!" Natsu said loudly while FS Juvia nodded eagerly. FS Lucy chuckled seeing that the Natsus at their core were pretty much the same.

 **Brain, the leader of the Oración Seis, looked down on all the fallen mages. "Be gone, scum. I have no need for you." The man raised his skull staff and green magic began to swirl around it.**

 **The group closed their eyes as the man was about to fire his attack, but nothing happened and the air shifted back to normal.**

 **"Wendy." Brain said with a shocked face while looking at the little girl.**

"Eek!" Wendy said in surprise while everyone looked concerned that Brain knew who Wendy was and was interested in her.

 **She was hiding behind a boulder with Charla and was shivering in fear. "Eh?"**

 **"What's wrong Brain, why'd you stop the spell?" One the other dark mages questioned.**

 **The man smirked. "That is Wendy, the Sky Sorceress. Looks like I stumbled on someone valuable." Brain raised a hand and a wave of green mist grappled onto Wendy and pulled her towards him.**

"Hey I am not captured this time around!" Happy said without thinking. When everyone glared at him for thinking so selfishly he quickly apologized. Carla sent a look of worry to Wendy which made her smile back. Mavis smiled mischievously thinking about how Naruto would save Wendy.

 **"Wendy!" Charla shrieked and tried to grab a hold of the girl, but their hands just couldn't reach.**

 **The Oración Seis member name Hoteye said something about money before using his magic to shift the ground from underneath them, causing everyone to tumble around.**

"That guy is cool now but man he was a jerk back then." Natsu whined getting nods from Lucy and Gray. FS Lucy figured that their Hoteye would redeem himself similar to theirs.

 **The green fog-like magic returned to Brain's staff as soon as Wendy was in his possession. "I no longer have any business with you trash, be gone!" He yelled and the spell was shot into the air and was hurdling towards them.**

"Watch out!" Mira said in worry while FS Lucy smiled in appreciation at the model which lessened her worry. The guild smiled seeing the friendship develop between Fairy Tail members of different dimensions.

 **"Get down!"**

 **Lucy held her head down as the ground began to shake from the intensity of the attack. 'Naruto!'**

"Naruto/Naruto-sama!" FS Lucy and Juvia both shouted in relief.

"This guy really does the save the day all the time over there huh?" Bickslow said randomly.

 **A loud screeching noise was heard and a white and blue shuriken shaped object flew straight into Brain's technique. Upon contact, the Rasenshuriken exploded, the explosion began to grow and continued to do so.**

"That's a pretty big explosion!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Hey other me you seem like something similar happened to you. If Naruto wasn't there who saved you from Brains attack?" FS Lucy asked her counterpart. Most of the guild was also interested in the answer.

"Oh. Over here Jura was injured by Angel and Gemini but was saved by the real Ichiya. Then before the attack hit us Jura redirected the attack with Earth magic." Lucy recalled getting aahs from people who weren't there.

 **Lucy watched in awe as the two attacks fought for domination until she felt a pair of arms grab her. She saw everyone being picked up by red and orange blurs before Her vision blurred. When it returned, she was relieved to see Naruto looking at her with a worried expression.**

"Naruto is quite a man! Deflecting the attack and getting his comrades out the way is the definition of manhood!" Elfamn cried in happiness while his girlfriend and sister looked embarrassed.

"Ok so their Elfman is the same as ours." FS Lucy thought to herself.

"That was rather impressive, Brain is a powerful S-class wizard and to equal out an attack from him and not simply redirect is very impressive." Erza praised making FS Juvia to nod on Naruto's behalf.

"Hey other Lucy? Did you like getting saved in the handsome blondes arms?" Cana teased getting a small blush from the blonde.

"It doesn't matter!" FS Lucy said returning her focus back to Wendy.

'She didn't deny it.' Everyone thought.

 **"Are you okay?" He asked.**

 **"I think so…" Her relief was short lived when she remembered one of their comrades had been kidnapped. "Naruto, they got Wendy!"**

 **"Eh!?" Naruto looked at all the people he and his shadow clones had brought. The moment he arrived, Naruto had seen that everyone had been defeated and were about to be finished off by an attack from that guy with the markings on his face. But after counting faces, Wendy was indeed nowhere to be found.**

"You buffoon! You forgot to save Wendy!" Carla shouted rudely. While Wendy looked like she was going to reprimand her friend on her rude behaviour, FS Lucy looked annoyed and FS Juvia looked ready to pounce on the cat.

"Carla that is enough! Naruto saved everyone else and besides I am sure Naruto will save Wendy himself?" Erza said sternly. FS Lucy nodded her head while Carla growled but sat down. Wendy sent a thankful look to Erza and continued reading.

 **Quickly running back, Naruto clenched his fists when he found that the Oración Seis were long gone. "Damn it..."**

 **After walking back to the group, he saw that everyone was beginning to get up. "They got away..."**

 **"Juvia is sorry Naruto-Sama... Juvia couldn't do a thing..." The blue haired girl said sadly.**

FS Juvia looked depressed on failing Naruto until Lucy gave her a punch on the arm and a look. Their mutual feelings for Naruto allowed them to speak without talking sometimes.

Lucy and Juvia still could not believe their others could be this close.

 **Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I should have been with you guys from start."**

 **"Erza!"**

 **Everyone's attention turned to Lucy trying to help Erza who was holding her arm in pain.**

 **"What's wrong with Erza?" Naruto asked and knelt next to his partner, looking over the redhead in concern.**

 **"She was bitten by the enemy's snake."**

 **'Poison huh?' He thought with a frown. "Is anyone here a healer?"**

"Geez Naruto has more sense then you Erza!" Lucy teased good-naturedly to Erza who blushed. When people gave her questioning looks "Erza suggested we cut off her arm so the poison would stop without thinking about a healer." This got incredulous looks but judging by Erzas blush Lucy was not lying.

 **"Wendy can help her." Charla said and flew over to Naruto.**

 **The shinobi raised an eyebrow. "You have wings? Just like Happy."**

 **The cat huffed. "I don't know who this Happy is but this magic is called Aera. We'll need to get Wendy back if you want to save Erza."**

"Carla why are you so mean!" Happy whined while Carla huffed.

 **"It seems we were too late."**

 **The group looked to see Jura and Killer Bee walking towards them.**

 **"Men, I have arrived. Bathe in my perfume of pain relief." Ichiya appeared and swooped in while opening a capsule.**

 **Upon smelling the magical fumes, those that were injured felt the pain wash away.**

 **"So, we have a new plan then?" Jura asked.**

 **Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Erza's down and Wendy is the only one that can help her. Did you guys defeat that Angel lady?"**

 **The wizard saint lowered his head in shame. "I apologize, she escaped."**

"Wow Anel must be powerful if she held off a wizard saint." Mira said impressed.

"I don't think she did it by herself." Lucy said shrewdly.

 **"Someone zoomed in at the speed of sound, picked up the girl and then split like a startled hound!" Killer Bee explained with a rap. Truth be told, he was ashamed of this failure as well.**

"Racer came in and whisked her away before they could finish her off." Mavis said drily as she saw the confused looks.

"That makes sense as Angel probably would've lost against Jura if he was on guard." Erza noted with Lucy nodding her head.

 **The orange ninja felt someone grab his leg. "I... am still gonna fight..." Erza said and tried to get back up but was gently pushed back down by Naruto.**

 **"No, you're not. Just rest up while we go and get Wendy-Chan back." He said gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry, we'll get her to heal you in no time!"**

 **Erza reluctantly lay back down, shivering from the pain. If Naruto said he would get Wendy back, then she would trust him. After all, she trusted the boy with her life.**

"Wow Erza your other must really trust Naruto huh?" Cana noted while Erza smiled getting an idea on why based on the story so far.

"The Erza we know would put her life in Naruto's hands just as he would put hos in hers." FS Lucy said confidently getting impressed looks from the guild.

 **Standing back up, Naruto put his fist out. "Okay, so our goal is to find the enemy's base and get Wendy-Chan back and save Erza!"**

 **Everyone in the group met his fist with their own and cheered. "Yeah!"**

"He seems like a good leader." Wendy said with admiration in her eyes making Mavis to pat her head fondly.

"Seems like this Wendy already ahs a bit of hero worship for Naruto huh? How cute." Mavis thought to herself.

 **Having worked out a new strategy, the guilds split up to look for the Oración Seis' base of operations.**

 **Jura and Killer Bee were one group while Ichiya, Ren, and Eve were another. Naruto, Juvia, and Charla were the last group while Lucy and Hibiki had stayed behind to look after Erza.**

"Take that Lucy! I am in the same group as Naruto-sama! He loves me more!" FS Juvia said smugly.

"It does not mean that! He had to delegate and besides this happened awhile ago so it doesn't even matter!" FS Lucy shouted in reply.

Cana whispered to Mira "Now if only our Lucy was passionate about a boy like that one then we could have some fun." Getting a quick giggle of agreement from Mira.

 **"So Wendy-Chan is a Sky Dragon Slayer huh? If Natsu eats fire, and Gajeel eats iron, does that mean she eats air?" Naruto asked Charla as they ran through the forest.**

 **"Yes." The cat answered.**

 **Naruto shivered at the thought of eating an element to regain power. Dragon slayers really were weird.**

"Hey!" Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy all shouted in indignation. While the guild laughed at the thought FS Juvia secretly pouted and hoped that Naruto did not think that way about her.

 **"Juvia wonders if there are any water dragon slayers, and if they eat water." Juvia said and giggled.**

FS Lucy and Mavis gave a smirk to FS Juvia much to the confusion of the guild.

 **The blonde laughed. "That'd be pretty weird, I wonder if we'll ever meet someone like that."**

 **Charla shook her head. "Honestly, you Fairy Tail mages are so carefree."**

"Well my other isn't t=wrong there." Carla sad quietly.

 **"Whoa... what's up with those trees?" Some of the plant life around them were colored a pitch black, as though they were shrouded in darkness.**

 **Naruto walked over to one of the darkened timbers and put a hand on it. "This is so weird... I don't feel anything but darkness in these things. Is this because of that Nirvana thing?"**

"Man its pretty weird for him to sense life energy like that!" Natsu blurted out getting a glare from FS Juvia.

"Says the man who eats fire for a living. Yeah you are really normal in comparison." FS Lucy shot back as the to Lucy shared a grin.

 **Juvia tugged his sleeve to get his attention. "Juvia wonders... Why hasn't Naruto-Sama used Sage Mode to find Wendy-San?" She knew that when Naruto was in sage mode, he could locate people through nature within a decent distance.**

"You just want him to fins Wendy quicker so that way you can home quicker with him right?" Lucy said with a bank face.

Wendy looked surprised at this while FS Juvia merely shrugged.

 **Naruto crossed his arms and sighed. "I tried that earlier, but there's something messing with my senses here." While he could go into sage mode, his range of sensing was cut short. It was almost like something was blocking him out.**

"Nirvana." Erza hissed remembering the evil magic while FS Juvia and Lucy looked worried remembering how it changed Naruto.

 **"That's one of the rumored effects of Nirvana, Zatou-Nii-San."**

 **"Because of its tremendous magic, the ground goes on dying, Gatou-Nii-San."**

 **Naruto and Juvia spun around and got into defensive positions. There was two monkey-like men walking towards them.**

 **Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Be careful, we're surrounded." More people walked out into the open as he spoke.**

 **"We are Oración Seis affiliated, Naked Mummy." The one named Gatou declared.**

 **"A dark guild huh?" Naruto cracked his knuckles. "And you work for the guys we're after. Why don't you tell us where their base is?"**

 **One of the Naked Mummy goons laughed. "Oh yeah? Big talk coming from two kids and a cat!"**

 **"Do not mock Naruto-Sama, those who do will be punished." Juvia said darkly as water began to swarm around her form.**

FS Juvia looked innocently while the guild felt worried for the dark guild. It did look like FS Juvia would make it fun for them.

 **"What are you fools thinking!? We're clearly outnumbered! We should run away when we get the chance!" Charla yelled at the two Fairy Tail members.**

Everyone looked at Carla like she was insane while Carla huffed. It was not her fault her toehr had never met Naruto and seen her power up close.

 **Naruto looked at the white cat for a second before grinning. "Outnumbered?" He laughed as the bushes around the enemies rustled and a mob of shadow clones began to pour out and attack the unsuspecting foes.**

 **Charla was speechless as more and more clones continued to come out. 'When did he make all these clones!?' She thought and looked up at the cackling blonde.**

 **"Wah! So many Naruto-Samas!" Juvia squealed excitedly like a little kid on Christmas morning.**

"I have a feeling she is thinking of a use for multiple Naruto's not on the battlefield." Cana said slyly getting blushes from the guild from the innuendo. This seemed confirmed when FS Juvia looked dreamily and had a small blush to FS Lucy annoyance.

 **"Ha! Who's outnumbered now!?" Naruto laughed and turned to the stunned little cat. "Sorry, but this is just how mages from Fairy Tail do things." With that said, he charged into the ongoing battle.**

 **Lucy sat in the grass next to where Erza lay, holding the girl's hand gently. "Hang in there Erza, Naruto and the others are going to bring Wendy back for sure."**

 **"Why didn't you go with them?" Hibiki asked as he typed away at his archive magic.**

 **"I couldn't just leave Erza by herself. Besides, I'm not all that good at fighting. Naruto and Juvia are more suited for rescuing Wendy." For some reason, Lucy felt a stinging sensation in her chest. Why did the thought of Naruto and Juvia being alone annoy her so much?**

"Cause you like him!" Happy said dramatically while FS Lucy blushed and shook her head furiously. Lucy still felt weird seeing her other so embarrassed and obviously to everyone liking this guy.

 **"You seem to have a lot of faith in that Naruto guy, he must be your boyfriend. Ah, I'm jealous..." Hibiki said dramatically.**

"Everyone sees it!" Mira squealed in delight while FS Juvia huffed as it appeared this Mira was cheering for drama not just her winning Naruto's heart. FS Lucy wondered why with the feelings she had now it took so long for her to realise what it meant. She would not trade these feelings for anything.

 **Lucy flushed a bright red. "N-no! He's not- We're not- Are you referring to all those rumors? None of those are true!" She really hated that stupid magazine right now.**

"Not so much rumours now." Mavis teased getting blushes from FS Lucy and Juvia.

"Wonder if there are any more fun rumours in this story?" Cana asked thoughtfully but nobody answered her.

 **The Blue Pegasus member laughed. "My apologies, I was only teasing."**

 **"Well why aren't you out there with your guild?" Lucy asked with a pout.**

 **"I can't just leave two ladies alone in the woods." He replied. "My magic allows me to gain information about this place. I can also contact the others should we need to. Wouldn't want any of them to get lost on the way back, now would we?"**

 **Having defeated the Naked Mummy members with close to no trouble, Naruto, Juvia, and Charla found themselves staring at the ruins to ancient village. They were standing on a cliff just above it.**

 **"So, this is their base? If those apes lied to Naruto-Sama..." Juvia heatedly said and began to flare out killer intent, spooking Charla.**

Carla choose to not look at FS Juvia wondering if her other would piss off this woman in the story. She saw that this woman was overly affectionate and protective of Naruto which was bad for other who seemed to have a ad attitude towards him from the get go.

 **'This woman is crazy!' The cat thought as Naruto walked towards the edge. "What are you doing? That has to be a one-hundred-foot drop at least!"**

 **"Don't worry, I'll just walk down." The shinobi casually said and jumped.**

"If I hadn't read this story I would be shocked too." Carla sighed while everyone stared at Mavis who decided to change Wendy hair length several times before returning to back to normal with magic.

 **"You fool! What are you-" Charla activated her wings and was about to save him, but stopped when she found the blonde sticking to the rocky wall like a magnet on a refrigerator. "…What?" This guy was full of surprises.**

 **"See? I told you, now let's go get Wendy-Chan." Naruto laughed and looked back up. "Hey Juvia, you stay up here and keep a lookout. I'll call you if things get crazy."**

 **"Yes Naruto-Sama!" Juvia said faithfully.**

 **Running down to the bottom of the cliff, Naruto hopped onto the ground without a sound before scanning the area. From what he could tell, the place was completely deserted.**

 **"They're probably in that cave." Charla pointed out while flying right next to him.**

 **Naruto nodded and crept along the wall towards the entrance of the den. Peering through, he had to hold back a gasp at what he saw. 'That guy's still alive!?'**

"Jelall" Erza said sadly getting sympathetic looks. FS Lucy looked at Erza and saw similar levels of sadness when Jelall was talked about.

 **A fully revived Jellal stood in front of Brain and seemed to be completely fine, aside the fact he was only wearing tattered pants. He also took note that the guy named Racer was leaning against a boulder across from them and the person he thought he remembered was named Midnight was sleeping on a floating carpet.**

 **When she found Wendy, Charla was about to rush in when Naruto stopped her and covered her mouth before she could shout. "Hold on a second!" The blonde hissed as the cat struggled in his grasp. "I have a plan." He said and grinned, his eyes now a crimson color.**

"Oh?" Erza said intrigued as she remembered that Natsu merely ran in there when they rescued Wendy.

 **Wendy sniffled to herself as the leader of the Oración Seis spoke to Jellal, though he didn't seem to be very responsive. 'Was it a mistake to revive Jellal? I remember the rumors of all the bad things people say he did...' She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone shouted from the entrance.**

Wendy looked down until Mavis bopped her on the head lightly. She saw Mavis give her a look of kindness making her smile. Everyone smiled brightly at the first master who seemed honestly like one of them.

 **"Hey!"**

 **Everyone looked to the entrance and found Naruto pointing at them with a grin etched across his face. "I'm here to bring back Wendy-Chan!" He yelled and threw a shuriken at Brain, who just stepped out of the way. The throwing star embedded itself in the wall near Wendy, causing the girl to flinch. "Ah! Sorry, my bad Wendy-Chan!"**

Wendy looked surprised and scared until FS Lucy gave her a reassuring look. Carla grumbled about "good for nothing blondes" but nobody listened while Erza narrowed her eyes in thought. She was thinking the shuriken was not a coincidence especially Naruto said he had a plan.

 **"Racer, take care of this fool." Brain ordered and the speed man nodded before taking off in a flash.**

 **"Oh crap!" Naruto turned around and dashed off into the deserted village with Racer hot on his trail.**

"Well since Lyon and me are not there I guess Naruto would be suited to fight Racer." Gray moteed getting a squeal of admiration from Juvia and a nod from FS Lucy.

 **Brain turned his attention back to the ex-council member. "So, will you help us in our search for Nirvana?" His eyes widened when Jellal suddenly put his hand out and shattered the ground underneath him with magic. "Grahhh!" Brain yelled as he fell, some rocks falling on top of him.**

 **Wendy watched with tearful eyes as Jellal turned and left the cave, leaving her alone in the room with the sleeping mage on the floating carpet. She heard a popping noise from behind her and turned around to find Charla covered in a shroud of smoke.**

"Well that's one way to do it." Cana said in surprise while Erza and Makarov were once again amazed at the applications of the transformation justsu. Mira was impressed as transformation magic did not allow you to change others beside the user but this jutsu appeared to be able to do that.

 **"Wendy!" The cat shouted and latched onto the more than shocked girl.**

 **"Charla!? How did you get here?"**

 **The feline let out a little snarl. "That beast, suddenly grabbing me and turning me into a weapon like that! How dare he!"**

"Geez cool your jets Carla. He got your other to Wendy safely and he is distracting Racer so you can both escape." Natsu said annoyed while Carla huffed but admitted Natsu had a point.

FS Juvia looked annoyed at the rude cat but choose to focus her annoyance on the book and not the Carla in the room.

 **Wendy looked over to the wall where the shuriken Naruto threw had ended up to find that it was no longer there. "How did he do that?"**

 **"We'll ask him later, are you okay? Did you use your healing magic? How could you be so foolish as to use it so recklessly like that!?" Charla scolded before gasping when Wendy collapsed from exhaustion. "Wendy!"**

 **"Juvia, heads up!" Naruto shouted up to the girl as he sprinted up the rock wall.**

 **"Naruto-Sa-Kyah!" The moment Juvia looked over the edge, two blurs burst up and into the air.**

 **Naruto and Racer landed in front of one another.**

"Wow they are pretty quick. How did you and Lyon bet him?" Mira asked Gray.

"To be honest we got lucky and found his trick but Naruto is actually keeping up." Gray admitted while he stared at the screen.

 **"You're pretty fast." The ninja complemented and pulled out a kunai.**

 **The Oración Seis member clenched his teeth. "Don't mock me! I'm the fastest there is! How can you keep up with me!?" Even if he wasn't using his maximum slowing power, this guy was keeping up with him. And what was with those cross-shaped eyes?**

"Sage mode with magic!" FS Juvia cheered while Wendy blushed remembering how pretty those eyes looked to her to Mavis amusement.

 **"I've fought people way faster than you." Naruto mocked, smirking when the man roared in anger. The mage charged at him again with twice the amount of speed than before.**

"Good thing Mavis magic is better then the lacrimas or else we couldn't see anything." Mira remarked remembering how ineffective the Lacrimas were in the 24 hour endurance race.

 **Juvia could barely even see the two as the blurs danced around the clearing. She noticed something in the corner of her eye and looked up to find Charla carrying an unconscious Wendy.**

 **The blurs stopped in their tracks and both looked up at the flying cat.**

 **"You think I'd just let you get away!?" Racer growled and zoomed into the air to knock the them out of the air, but he was intercepted by Naruto at the last second. "You again!?"**

Carla sighed in relief while Wendy silently thanked Naruto.

 **"Juvia! Go and make sure they get to Erza safely! I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm finish things up here!" Naruto called out as he landed back on the ground.**

 **Juvia nodded and ran into the forest.**

 **Racer began to quiver with anger. "Not only can you keep up with me... but you stopped me in my tracks. Fine, I'll kill you first!"**

Everyone looked at the screen eagerly while FS Juvia and lucy were also eager to find out how Naruto had won.

 **'Here he comes...' Naruto thought as he suddenly sensed Racer behind him. "Wha-" The blonde barely had time to bring his kunai up and block the switchblade aimed for his throat. 'He's even faster than before! It's a good thing I have better control of this new Sage Mode now!'**

 **Naruto jumped back and created a group of Shadow Clones. Together, they surrounded the speed demon in a perfect circle.**

 **"Numbers won't help you..." Racer started and lifted a hand. "Dead Grand Prix, begin!"**

 **The Narutos looked at the guy in confusion as they started to hear a deep rumbling. The noise kept getting louder and louder until a bunch of motorcycles burst out of the forest.**

 **Racer mounted a passing bike as the others crashed into the mass of clones, dispelling them the moment they were hit. "How do you like my motor show from hell?"**

 **Naruto avoided bike after bike to keep himself from being run over. "Ah! These things are getting annoying!" The enraged shinobi plowed a sage chakra infused punch into the ground, causing a large explosion of rocks and grass. All of the bikes around the blonde were destroyed in process and forced Racer to jump off his own motorcycle because of the wide range blast.**

 **As the dust settled, the two fighters had a standoff. "It seems you're not as pathetic as the rest of those mages. I'll show you the true meaning of speed!" Racer declared and the two became a pair of blurs once more.**

 **'This guy is really starting to get on my nerves!' Naruto thought as their fight went into the forest. This was starting to take too long, he really needed to find out this guy's weakness.**

 **Racer eventually found an opening and smirked as his knife finally met flesh. "Hah! I told you I was the fastest!"**

"Naruto!" Lucy said in worry while everyone wondered if this was a blow.

 **Poof!**

This actually got laughs and Erza said "Of course how could we forget."

 **"What!?"**

 **Just as he thought he stabbed his opponent, Naruto suddenly exploded into smoke and a log took his place. He looked around furiously, trying to find his sneaky opponent. "Come out and let me kill you!"**

 **"Up here stupid!"**

"Go!" a majority of the guild cheered getting a wide smile from Mavis at seeing this guild cheer for Naruto.

 **Racer looked up and his sunglasses almost fell off when he saw a horde of blondes falling from the sky, each one holding a glowing blue sphere in their hands. 'My prayer...' He thought as the clones descended upon him, his body flinging around like a rag-doll from each little blue explosion.**

"That would be pretty frightening." Levy admitted remembering the destructive power of one Rasengan while some members claimed they could easily do that kind of damage but admitted it was impressive regardless.

 **Racer's flight was stopped abruptly when he crashed into a tree and slid down to ground.**

 **'Why didn't he use his speed to get away?' Naruto thought as he walked over to the defeated Oración Seis member and began tie him up to the tree with ninja-wire. He was just going to use those clones as a distraction and then sneak up on the guy. "I guess this works too." He shrugged and ran off to catch up with the others.**

" One down 5 to go!" Natsu said cheerfully as Wendy finished the chapter. Wendy returned to Team Erza couch as Mavis stretched her body out.

"Idiot it is 6 left if you include Zero." Gray reminded him while Natsu huffed.

 **AN: I know these chapters are not as early as they used to be but I really to take everyone advice at once and everything plus I do work 40 hours a week so I do need to relax as well. Sorry for the super late update (it is almost Frida where I am) but it is betaed and uploaded for everyone! Enjoy! (I might have to reuse some of the characters for the reading as I am running out of the list). Either that or I will have to use silent characters like Laxus and Mest. What do people think?**


	14. Dream Team

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 14 "Dream Team?"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: I am still doing my best! Remember to always check out my profile page for story updates and progress (I think I am doing pretty good).**

 **Fave scene from chapter 13-well to be honest I agree with my readers in saying that the Erza thinking of trying the sexy jutsu herself was great! Or I think the Cana teasing Wendy about the "maiden" fantasy was pretty good too!**

 **Due to certain issues I am going to cut back to 1 chapter a week. I really tried to keep 2 per week for you guys but it gets pretty rough. Sorry. I am not going to continue to make promises on update speed as I can't make everyone happy.**

 **Ok I will honest reviews or PMs for this: do people really care when FS characters show up? (I am trying to spread them out to make sense) or people just want as many to come as soon as possible even before they are introduced in the original story?**

 **ANYONE A KINGDOM HEARTS FAN? (it is like the biggest thing for me right now)**

 **I do read every review and I am sorry if people don't like certain turns I take like but this is my story. I am sure people can guess already but for FS characters I am focusing on Naruto's potential lovers and his mother first.**

 **Like everyone else guest reviews are appreciated but I cannot answer back directly. That's just life.**

 **Reader-Lucy Heartfillia**

Mavis said cheerfully "Who wants to read now?".

"I will!" Lucy said rather enthusiastically getting some snickers from her guildmate. "What." She said annoyed as she accepted the book.

"Its nothing Lucy. Just we assumed since you took so long to read a chapter you weren't interested but seeing your counterpart here must mean that you wanna read about your future boyfriend huh?" Cana teased getting laughs.

FS Juvia sighed at the possibility of yet another rival who she admitted would likely be Naruto's type while FS Lucy groaned knowing what her other was going through. Lucy pouted as she acknowledged her other likely was going to fall in love with Naruto but she was sure she wouldn't especially since he did not exist in her dimension.

 **Juvia trekked through the forest with a still unconscious Wendy on her back. Charla, having run out of magical power, was following right behind her.**

Wendy sent FS Juvia a grateful smile getting a smile in return. "this Wendy really is quite as sweet as the Wendy Juvia-chan know. I wonder how she will react when the differences start to occour? Hehe." FS Juvia thought to herself happily.

 **"Ah, why must Juvia be apart from Naruto-Sama?" Juvia peered back at the sleeping girl on her shoulders and sighed. "Though it can be helped, Erza-San is in trouble and Naruto-Sama asked for Juvia's help." She blinked in realization, a blush spreading across her suddenly happy face. "Naruto-Sama needed Juvia!"**

"Geez is my other chopped liver to you Juvia-chan?" Erza said drily as FS Juvia had the decency to look embarrassed having this private scene shown.

 **Charla looked at the squealing woman with a slightly irritated look. 'What is with this woman!? She's been talking to herself this whole time!'**

"It seems people from that Fairy Tail are also irresponsible!" Carla chided getting a laugh from Mavis for the blunt but true fact. Wendy shook her head figuring that the other Carla affected Carla mood during the reading.

 **'Hello, Juvia-San? This is Hibiki of Blue Pegasus, can you hear me?' Hibiki's voice called to the two of them.**

 **"Hibiki-San?" The water mage stopped walking and looked up, as if to find the person in question up there.**

"Geez you seem a lot nicer to him now that he is serious and not hitting on you huh?" Cana chortled as FS Juvia, Lucy and FS Lucy all nodded their heads. They all though Hibiki was a nice guy once he was actively trying to pick them up.

 **'Yes, I'm speaking directly into your head through my magic. One of the Oración Seis members has really good hearing so we can't be too cautious.' Hibiki explained before asking. 'Is Naruto-Kun not with you?'**

 **"We have Wendy with use here. As for the beast, he is currently fighting a member of the Oración Seis." Charla**

"Beast. Carla your other can be nicer." Wendy reprimanded Carla who seemed indifferent.

"I think secretly Carla thinks that nickname is justified for Naruto." Lucy whispered to Erza who nodded.

 **'That's great! From what Lucy-San has told me, I'm sure Naruto-Kun will be fine. I'm going to upload a map to guide you to our location. Please, move quickly.'**

 **"Eh?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion before her eyes went wide. "Oh! Juvia knows where to go now!"**

"Archive magic is rather useful but it is nothing compared to the First Master strategies." Gray announced remembering how she almost precited how the last day of the Grand Magic Games went.

This got a grin from Mavis while everyone nodded their head in agreement.

 **Sometime Later...**

 **Lucy looked down at Erza as she and Hibiki waited patiently for the others to bring Wendy, and she couldn't help but frown.**

 **"Don't worry, they should be here any second now." Hibiki consoled, getting a nod from the blonde.**

 **They were both slightly startled when the bushes behind them began to rustle. The two conscious mages anxiously gazed at green when they saw blue. They sighed in relief as Juvia walked into the clearing with Charla not far off behind.**

 **"Juvia! Charla! You made guys it!" Lucy said as her eyes fell on the unconscious dragon slayer. "Is she okay?"**

Wendy looked down for being unconscious at such a critical time until she got a quick hug from Erza making everyone smile softly. FS Lucy gave a quick glare at FS Juvia for what was going to happen but she merely shrugged.

 **"Yes, it has been a lot for the poor girl." Charla answered as Juvia gently placed Wendy on the ground.**

 **Hibiki walked over them. "Now that Wendy-San is here, she should be able to cure Erza-San yes?"**

"Hai." Wendy said making everyone grin at Wendy answering the book.

 **"But first we have to wake her up." Lucy said and gently shook the little girl. "Wendy? Please wake up. Erza's in trouble and you're the only one who can save her." When nothing happened, Lucy sighed and shook her head. "She's out cold."**

Gray looked at FS Juvia wondering if she was going to use water magic while Juvia glared at her counterpart for taking some of Grays attention away from her. FS Juvia ignored Gray and gave her counterpart an uncaring look.

Everyone besides FS Lucy and Mavis were still a little surprised at how FS Juvia could ignore Gray and not care at all.

 **"Let Juvia have a try." Juvia said and formed a ball of water and dropped it on top of Wendy, soaking Lucy in the process.**

"Hey!" Lucy said indignantly getting a grin from her counterpart while FS Juvia raised at an eyebrow.

 **"Hey! You didn't have to splash me too!" The blonde fumed.**

 **The water mage turned and giggled. "Oops, Juvia's hand slipped..."**

"Sure slipped!" FS Lucy said annoyed while FS Juvia actually looked a bit pleased for the 'accident'.

"Both Juvia's somehow think both versions of me are their rivals in love." Lucy thought to herself glancing at Juvia who looked impressed with her counterpart.

Erza glared at the men when they looked disappointed that it did not show Lucy clothes being soaked.

 **Their little feud was cut short when Wendy coughed and woke up. "Huh? Wha-"**

Wendy looked relieved her counterpart was awake and could finally help other Erza while Erza sighed as she remembered who painful the poison was.

 **"Thank goodness you're awake!" Lucy beamed, but then raised an eyebrow when Wendy suddenly backed away and started crying.**

Mavis raised her arms and looked at Wendy expectantly. To the guild surprise Wendy looked tempted but shook her head making Mavis disappointed but proud.

 **"I-I'm sorry!" She sputtered and everyone looked at each other questioningly. "I... had no choice..."**

 **"Wendy..." Charla looked at her friend worriedly before putting a paw on her shoulder. "We'll worry about that later, first you need to help Erza, she's been poisoned."**

 **Lucy and Juvia both bowed. "Please."**

 **Wendy sniffled and looked over to the fallen red-head, and could tell just by looking how bad the knight's condition was. "O-okay... I'll do it!" She said with a newly determined look. The sky dragon slayer moved over to Erza and began to focus. She placed her hands on the knight's body and her palms began to glow a bright blue.**

"Nice job Wendy!" Natsu cheered getting a beaming smile from Wendy.

"It is kinda scary how much we rely on Wendy after she joined the guild. It is amazing she can heal basically anything. Don't know how we got along without you kid." Wakaba noticed making Wendy unsure whether this was a compliment or not.

 **The others watched intently as the little girl worked. Their hearts nearly skipped a beat when her hands stopped glowing and she turned around. With a tired sigh, Wendy eased their worried thoughts with a smile. "All of the poison in Erza-San's body is gone, she should be fine now."**

"Wooh! Erza is back!" Levy cheered along with the guild as both Wendy and Erza gave a sigh of relief.

 **The two Fairy Tail mages cheered and hugged each other, before Juvia realized just what she was doing**

"Wow never thought we would see that." Cana admitted surprised making FS Juvia and Lucy look at each. 'What kind of friendship did their others have?' they thought as they noticed the notable distance between their counterparts.

 **and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "Rival in love!"**

"That part is the same." Lucy sighed tiredly while Juvia nodded her head while Gray rolled his eyes at the implication.

 **Lucy sweat-dropped before turning to Wendy and bowing. "Thank you, Wendy."**

 **Hibiki smiled before turning serious. "Now all we have to do is wait for Erza-San to wake up. Then we'll go on our counter attack against the Oración Seis.**

 **Lucy pumped a fist. "Yeah! It's payback time!"**

 **Juvia raised a hand. "Juvia thinks we should find Naruto-Sama and the others."**

"Did you mean 'find Naruto-sama and if other people around bring them along'?" Cana teased while FS Juvia blushed.

"She didn't deny it!" Happy exclaimed getting snickers.

"Look I will be the first one to say Juvia loves Naruto first and foremost but she still cares for the rest of her friends as well." Lucy said firmly getting a grateful smile from FS Juvia while the guild looked guilty for taking the joke too far. Juvia looked at FS Juvia with new respect feeling the same way for Gray.

 **"Can you use your magic to find the others?" Lucy asked.**

 **Hibiki shrugged and shook his head. "I would but I can't seem to get a hold of the others, something seems to be blocking my connection. I'm going to take a wild guess that it's the work of Nirvana."**

"That's annoying." Lucy grumbled as she realized something like that must have happened during their own mission. FS Lucy nodded in agreement while the guild agreed something like that could be useful.

 **Lucy hummed before turning over to Wendy. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. What were you apologizing for earlier?"**

 **The little blue haired girl began to shiver. "I healed him... I know he did all of those bad things, but I owed him."**

Wendy smiled slightly as even though it wasn't the Jellal she knew growing up the Jellal she met later turned out to be rather nice. Erza smiled as well proud her friend would later start to redeem himself and change and hoped the books Jellal could do the same.

 **The celestial spirit mage sent her a questioning expression. "Who was it?"**

 **Wendy seemed a little reluctant at first, but spoke. "...Jellal."**

Natsu looked indecisive as even though he appreciated his help in defeating Zero Jellal did do those evil things making Erza cry. FS Lucy looked curious at Natsu as far she knew the Natsu she knew had few to no interactions with Jelall.

 **Everyone in the little group was taken aback by the revelation. But before they could question the girl further, a flash of light consumed the entire forest and blinded them.**

"Line break." Lucy read out loud.

 **'I hope everyone's doing okay.' Naruto thought to himself as he jumped from tree to tree. He wondered if Juvia and Charla had gotten Wendy to Erza by now.**

"Thanks for worrying Naruto." Erza said with a smile getting a bright smile from Mavis.

 **"Yo, Nine-Tails!" Killer Bee greeted as he jumped up next to his fellow ninja.**

Erza and Lucy frowned at how Bee addressed Naruto while FS Lucy and Juvia knew it was a jinchuuriki thing.

 **Naruto blinked in surprise. "Bee-Ossan? Where'd you come from?"**

"Ossan?" Lucy as she and the guild looked confused at Mavis.

"It roughly translates to 'Octo-pops'." Mavis explained.

"Still doesn't make sense." Natsu said bluntly as the guild nodded.

"Ok. The tailed beast inside Killer Bee takes the form of an Octopus Ox. Hence the nickname." Mavis elaborated making the guild understand.

 **"The voice in my head told me where to go~. Jumping tree to tree it lead me to you, Naruto~!" He rapped.**

 **'What is with this guy?' Naruto thought with a sweat-drop. "Wait, what voice? You mean you're Tailed Beast?"**

"Is his tailed beast…. Well nicer then the Kyuubi inside Naruto?" Lisssana asked nervously although nobody replied back to her confusion.

 **Before the rapper could answer, a pillar of dark colored light suddenly lit up the forest, causing the two ninja to stop in their tracks.**

 **"What the heck is that!?" Naruto yelled and pointed the strange phenomenon.**

 **"That pillar of light is no doubt Nirvana~! We better check it out even if you don't wanna~! Wheeeee!" Bee rapped before jumping off.**

 **"Hey! Wait a second!" Naruto called out and chased after the man. He felt something pulling at the back of his mind, but decided to ignore it for now. Stopping the Oración Seis was his top priority right now, the fox could wait.**

Erza and Makarov narrowed their eyes thinking that Naruto may have started to be affected by Nirvana but decided to stay quiet.

 **"I can't believe this is happening right now!" Lucy fumed as she ran through the forest towards the black pillar of light. "Just as things were starting to get better!"**

 **Hibiki ran up next to her. "For now, we need to head towards that light. The others are likely to go there to investigate." He was currently carrying an unconscious Wendy on his back.**

 **As soon as that light appeared, the little dragon slayer began to freak out and Hibiki knocked her out again. The group was surprised at first, especially Charla who had tried to scratch the boy's eyes out, until he explained what Nirvana actually was.**

"The nerve of that boy!" Carla said indignantly.

"Would you rather Wendy maybe turning dark?" Lucy asked rhetorically making the cat pause. 'I wonder what Wendy would be like dark? Nope can't picture it.' Lucy thought to herself.

 **To make matters worse, Erza had apparently woken up just as Wendy mentioned Jellal and took off without them noticing.**

"Erza is worried about her childhood friend." FS Lucy explained before speculation could occurs much to Erza relief.

 **"And find Naruto-Sama!" Juvia added.**

 **Lucy nodded. They really needed to regroup with their strongest member if they wanted to stand a chance against the remaining Oración Seis members.**

 **"Ah! That stupid rapper really pisses me off! Where'd he go!?"**

 **The group stopped just as Naruto came into view. "Naruto?"**

"Huh? That's pretty weird." Erza said confused.

"Whats wrong Erza?" Gray asked concerned ignoring the jealous look Juvia gave him.

"Its just… minutes before Naruto called Killer Bee "Bee-Ossan" and now he called him 'stupid rapper'. It doesn't seem right he would change it so much…." Erza said with slight suspison.

"You are overthinking this Erza. Naruto is prob mad that Killer Bee ditched him or something." Gray said carefree while the guild nodded along.

FS Lucy and Juvia and Mavis hid a smirk at how close Erza got.

 **The whiskered teen looked over to them and smiled. "Oh! There you are!" He shouted and hopped down from a the tree he was standing on. "So you got Wendy-Chan to Erza huh? Good job Juvia!" He said and gave the girl a thumbs up.**

 **"Naruto-Sama's praise!" Juvia sighed dreamily.**

To everyone surprise FS Juvia seemed annoyed and on edge along with FS Lucy.

 **Charla huffed. "Of course we did. But she's tired now so no more healing magic."**

 **"You sure are popular, Naruto-Kun." Hibiki said as he rested Wendy against a tree.**

"Teehee that's definitely true." Mavis giggled to FS Juvia annoyance.

This got a laugh from the guild although for some reason Erza believed Mavis words had deeper meaning.

 **Lucy looked at her fellow blonde. "Erza's okay now thanks to Wendy, but she ran off once she heard Jellal was alive."**

 **Naruto scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Dang, she found out? Then we outta hurry and find her before that crazy knight does something stupid. But first..."**

"Huh? Why is Naruto talking like that?" Levy asked confused while the Dragon Slayers and S-class wizards narrowed their eyes.

 **Lucy was taken by surprise when the ninja suddenly threw a kunai straight at her, but was saved by Hibiki who tackled her before the sharp object pierced her flesh.**

"Has Naruto lost his mind!" Natsu shouted while Lucy looked at her other self with a look of realization.

"No…. It must be…." Lucy mumbled while her other self nodded her head.

 **"What are you playing at you beast!?" Charla demanded.**

 **"Charla: Can fly. Slightly irritating. Most likely can't fight. Information retrieval successful." Naruto said in a monotone voice.**

 **"What was that!?" The cat shouted angrily.**

"How Dare he!" Carla shouted.

"Your other kinda deserves it. I mean Naruto-san has been nothing but nice to everyone in Fairy Tail but your other treats him like he has done something terrible." Lissanna noted while most of the guild nodded to Carla's annoyance. She huffed but could not find an argument to that.

 **"Naruto, you haven't fallen to the darkness, have you?" Lucy said as she and Hibiki got up.**

 **"Lucy. Reliable. Has random mood swings. Stronger than she thinks she is. Celestial Spirit mage. Oh, that's interesting."**

"Geez girl I think you impressed the guy." Cana cooed while FS Lucy blushed and looked away.

 **A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. "Who has random mood swings!?" She fumed but stopped when Juvia put an arm out in front of her. "That is not Naruto-Sama. Who are you impostor?"**

"Yeah you definitely don't have mood swings." Natsu said drily as FS Lucy noticeably calmed herself down from proving him right much to the guild's amusement.

Erza realized that is why FS Juvia did not look pleased at "Naruto's" compliment earlier.

 **"Juvia. A weird and friendly person. Treasures her friends. Uses water magic. Can't be hurt by physical attacks… This one might be troublesome."**

"Yup that is exactly how Naruto saw Juvia at that point in time." FS Lucy stated much to FS Juvia annoyance she was totally in the friend zone.

 **"Naruto-Sama is acting strange." Juvia said and began to walk towards the shinobi, but was stopped by Hibiki.**

 **"Wait, something's not right here."**

 **Lucy pulled out one of her golden keys. "If you're not going to talk, then we'll make you talk!** **Open! Gate of the archer! Sagittarius!** **" A magic circle appeared at the tip of the key and in a flash of light, Sagittarius appeared in his trademark salute pose. There was obviously something wrong with Naruto, because she knew he would never attack one of his friends like that.**

"I think its been awhile since I saw this spirit." Erza said casually once again eating strawberry cheesecake.

'That's she is thinking about in this situation.' Lucy thought to herself drily.

 **"You called, moshi moshi?"**

 **Whether he was under the effects of Nirvana or not, they had to restrain him.**

 **The fake Naruto smirked and in a puff of smoke, he transformed into Lucy.**

"Huh transform? Wait is that like what happened with Ichiya?" Levy said in realization.

"Yup that is the power of Gemini the twin spirits." Lucy said as she and her counterpart lifted up Gemini's key for everyone to see.

"Pretty impressive Erza Scarlet. You noticed something was off just by the fake Naruto speech pattern when everyone else believed it was a coincidence." Mavis praised to Erza's joy.

 **"Eh!? Me!?" Lucy balked. Why would Naruto transformed into her all of a sudden?**

 **"That is not Naruto-Sama! Now that they are Lucy, Juvia doesn't have to hesitate!" Juvia declared and with the swipe of a hand, a slash of water was sent flying towards the doppelganger.**

FS Lucy looked annoyed at FS Juvia who only whistled innocently.

The guild sweat dropped at how nonchalant FS Juvia was attacking somebody looking like Lucy. They suspected their Juvia would do the same to their Lucy.

 **'Seriously?' The real Lucy thought with a sweat-dropped. But she noticed it as well, the person hadn't used the hand sign Naruto always did when he used his transformation technique. Which meant the person in front of them was the enemy.**

 **The faker rolled out of harm's way and smiled. "Sagittarius, if you would."**

FS Lucy and Lucy grimaced as the guild eyes widened.

 **"Gah!" Hibiki cried out in pain when an arrow lodged itself into his back.**

 **"Lucy, what are you doing!?" Juvia shouted at the girl.**

 **Lucy shook her head. "I-it wasn't me! Sagittarius!?"**

 **The spirit seemed to be fighting with himself. "I-It was not my own intention! I am not...!"**

"Does that mean that when Gemini copies you they get access to copies of your keys?" Levy said in amazement.

"Yeah they get a copy of all the targets abilities." Lucy admitted.

"Wait if Gemini was copying Naruto before why did they only throw kunai instead of his ninja abilities." Natsu asked while both Lucy blinked not realizing something like that.

Mavis explained "Gemini can only copy the users magic and physical abilities but since Naruto isn't using magic they can only copy his physical strength. That includes his throwing dexterity."

 **Juvia didn't waste any more time and fired another barrage of water projectiles at the enemy.**

 **'They must be controlling my spirits.' Lucy thought before turning to Charla. "Charla! Get Wendy out of here! We'll regroup later!" The white cat nodded and flew off with the slumbering dragon slayer. Lucy turned back and watched the ongoing battle between Juvia and the fake.**

 **"Well well, now that Nirvana has been found, I'll have to finish things up as soon as possible."**

 **Juvia stopped fighting and narrowed her eyes as a white-haired woman walked into view. "An Oración Seis member."**

 **"Hello Juvia-Chan, Lucy-Chan. Say hello to Angel-Chan!" The now named Angel greeted. "That's enough Gemi, Mini."**

Lucy frowned at Angel as she could say they were technically allies now but quite enemies at the moment.

 **The fake Lucy exploded in puff of smoke and revealed to be two little doll-like creatures, and Sagittarius was sent back to the spirit world.**

 **"Pi~ri!" They both said in unison.**

"Huh I think we have only seen Lucy use that spirit once before." Mira noted referring to the first day of the Grand Magic Games to Lucy's embarrassment.

Wakaba and Macao grinned: Lucy in a towel was a good day.

 **"These little cuties are Gemi and Mini." Angel explained. "They're twin stellar spirits named Gemini, I'm a celestial spirit mage as well."**

Lucy and FS Lucy looked in disgust as they beloved Angel represented everything a celestial sprit mage was not suppose to be.

 **Lucy surveyed the area, making mental notes on their advantages and disadvantages. They were next to a river so she could summon Aquarius if need be, Hibiki was down for the count thanks to that arrow in his back. She was glad Juvia was here, right now they outnumbered the enemy two to one. "Juvia." Lucy called out, getting the blue haired girl's attention. "Let's go!" She shouted and lunged for the river with Aquarius' key outstretched.**

"Huh. A water spirit and water mage combination would work pretty good." Mira noted while Lucy thought that the Juvia she knew would unlikely do another unison raid with her when not in a life or death situation.

 **"Right!** **Water Slicer!** **" Juvia shouted knowingly and shot out her water blade attack and forced Angel to dodge, giving Lucy the time she needed to summon her spirit.**

 **"** **Open! Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!"**

 **As the mermaid came into existence, Angel's facial expression never changed and she too pulled out a golden key.**

'Scorpio.' Lucy mouthed to her counterpart who nodded.

 **"Go get her Aquarius! You can take me out too!" Lucy shouted.**

Lucy looked happy but was sad on the inside she didn't know if or when she would get use Aquarius again.

 **"Let's go, Aquarius-San!" Juvia said and smiled to her fellow water user, who smiled back. The two of them had hit it off rather well when they first met and became friends almost instantly. They got along so well that it slightly annoyed Lucy.**

Lucy pouted as Juvia looked on surprise while FS Lucy took at Aquaruis key and FS Juvia and gave them both a glare.

FS Juvia merely smiled in response while Lucy looked at her counterpart golden key longingly which made FS Lucy raise an eyebrow in confusion.

 **"Yeah! Let's beat the hell out of them!"**

 **"** **Open! Gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!"** **Angel shouted, stopping Aquarius right in her tracks.**

 **After the magic circle appeared, a tan man with red and white hair came into existence. "We are! Yeah!"**

"Great Aquarius wants to help you guys out but still goes gaga over Scorpio" Lucy pouted getting an embarrassed look from FS Lucy. The guild gave Lucy sympathetic smiles particularly Mira who knew about Lucy's trouble with that spirit.

…

 **"Scorpio~!" Aquarius chimed and jumped into the spirit's arms, much to Lucy and Juvia's surprise.**

 **"Are we doing fine, Aquarius?" Scorpio asked, striking a cool pose.**

 **"I was... so lonely!" Aquarius cooed.**

 **"I-is he...!?" Lucy stammered.**

 **"My boyfriend!" Aquarius answered bashfully.**

FS Lucy grinded her teeth almost imagining her spirit chiming in "I see not all of us have a boyfriend yet huh Lucy?" while FS Juvia frowned as they did need the help back then.

 **Despite being in the middle of a battle, Juvia bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, Scorpio-San."**

 **"We are pleased to meet ya Juvia! Oh, and owner of Aquarius." Scorpio said before wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.**

FS Lucy frowned as she was not called by name while Juvia was while Lucy sympathized with her other. FS Juvia crossed her arms in annoyance as it wasn't her fault she was better friends with Aquarius then Lucy.

 **"I hope we aren't going to mind if the two of us leave now, are we, Angel?"**

 **The Oración Seis member shrugged and shook her head. "Feel free."**

 **"W-wait! Aquarius!" Lucy called out after the spirit, but it was too late.**

 **"Wait, Lucy." Juvia said with a serious tone, stopping the blonde in her tracks. "We can manage without Aquarius-San, we are Fairy Tail mages, aren't we?"**

This made everyone grin as they all looked at the guild marks happily making Mavis beam with happiness.

 **Lucy stared at the girl for a second before righting herself with a determined look. "Right! Thanks Juvia!" With that, the two charged towards their now laughing enemy.**

 **Angel snorted a laugh. "'We are Fairy Tail mages?' What a joke! How do you expect to defeat me when one of you is a Celestial spirit mage that doesn't even know the relationships between the spirits, and the other is a crazy and delusional woman?"**

FS Juvia eyes turned dark while everyone inched away from the annoyed women.

 **"Juvia is NOT delusional!" The blue haired girl denied steamily.**

 **'She didn't deny the crazy part…' Lucy thought with a sweatdrop before pulling out Leo's key.** **"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loki!"**

Both Lucy took out Loke keys expecting him to show up only to remember they were in a closed off time space. The guild smiled at how similar the Lucys were.

 **"Your prince has arrived." Leo said while coming out of the magic circle.**

 **Gemini turned into Juvia and met the water mage head on, the two now locked in a battle of the liquid element. Water splashed everywhere as they canceled out each other's spells.**

"I don't think the battle will go anywhere since Gemini can copy Juvia's magic exactly." Erza noted getting a nod from FS Juvia. Juvia noticed her counterpart seemed extra motivated which was reflected in the amount of water produced.

 **"Were you not listening when I said it was important to know the relationships between the spirits?" Angel taunted as she pulled out another gold key, one all to familiar to the lion spirit.** **"Open! Gate of the ram! Aries!"**

Everyone turned to the Lucy's who looked down as they never told either guild how they had beaten Angel.

"You mean…" Mira started.

"Yeah before Aires was my spirit it was hers." Lucy said sadly getting a hug from Erza while FS Juvia gave a quick hug to FS Lucy.

 **Lucy and Leo both watched in horror as the ram spirit appeared before them.**

 **"I'm so sorry, Leo..." Aries mumbled.**

 **"What are you doing with Karen's spirit!?" Lucy demanded.**

 **Angel pat Aries' head rather roughly and chuckled nonchalantly. "Because I'm the one who killed her, she was just the spoils of war. Nothing more, nothing less."**

The guild was angry and horrified that a dark mage killed somebody just to get her spirits while both Lucy's glared angrily at the reminder.

"Dark Mages will typically do anything for power." Mavis said solemnly getting hesitant nods from the wizards.

 **"This shouldn't be the way you two finally meet after all this time.** **Close** **-" Lucy's spell was stopped when Loki grabbed her hand.**

 **"Don't look down on me, Lucy. I'm not gonna let you lose that determination of yours just because of me. A stellar spirit must always fight for their master. For that is..." Leo started and lunged forward to attack.**

 **"Our pride!" He and Aries both yelled as they began their fight.**

Not even Natsu who loved fights could look happy at two comrades forced to fight just because theur masters were on different sides of a fight.

 **"Oh? They're actually going to fight? This should be quite entertaining." Angel mused.**

 **Juvia and Gemini continued to fight as they dodged each other's attacks. 'This isn't getting anywhere... Juvia can't be defeated by water... huh?' While Juvia was trying to think up a battle plan, Gemini reverted back to their original form and disappeared. "Wha-"**

"What? Why did Gemini disappear? They were clearly in a standstill." Gray asked confused while Lucy nearly whimpered reading the next part. FS Lucy gave her a look 'do you want me to read?' only to get a refusal in return. The guild had a bad feeling when Lucy took a deep breath and continued reading.

 **There was a loud buzzing sound that was followed by two screams and Juvia turned to find that both Lucy's spirit along with Angel's spirit had been shot by a strange mechanical canon-like thing.**

"Angel closed Gemini's gate just to summon another spirit to shoot though both Leo and Aires at the same time?!" Mira said in horror putting her hands over her mouth. Everyone could see despite no blood coming from the spirits there was a clear hole through both their bodies as they started to disappear.

"Why you! She kills somebody to get Airies Key but is willing to sacrifice Aires to get Loke to get hit?! She doesn't deserve comrades if she is going use them like that!" Natsu shouted angrily as the guild agreed with him.

Lucy gave he guild a watery smile as she looked at both Aires and Lokes keys while FS Lucy gave her a wink insuring her that they would be safe later.

 **'She attacked her own spirit...!?' Lucy thought in disbelief as the two stellar spirits faded away.**

Erza said angrily "I cannot believe she did this to her own spirit, her comrade!" making FS Lucy gave her a smile of appreciation.

 **"Lucy!" Juvia called out, but her words fell on deaf ears.**

 **"Ahahah! That was a perfect shot!" Angel laughed maniacally. "Looks like you won't be able to use your big, strong Leo for a while!"**

 **Lucy could believe what had just happened. She continued to just sit there as Juvia called out to her. "...Unbelievable..."**

"I know it happened to me too." Lucy admitted to her counterpart while they shared a look of pain on their spirits behalf.

 **Angel stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "What's not to believe? It's not like the spirits die or anything."**

"Spirits are not my shield! They are my friends!" FS Lucy declared loudly making Lucy nod furiously while the guild agreed wholeheartedly.

 **"But they still feel pain!" Lucy snapped back. "They still have feelings... And you dare call yourself a Celestial spirit mage!?" Lucy pulled out another golden key.** **"Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!"**

"Wooh Taurus!" Happy cheered as he liked the strong spirit. Some of the females thought he was a bit too personal for their tastes but did admit he as strong.

 **"Moooo!" Taurus roared and charged forward.**

 **"Gemini." Angel said as Gemini appeared by her side and shifted into Lucy again, before striking a sexy pose.**

Normally the guys would be happy to see such a pose from somebody like Lucy but they controlled their urges seeing how serious the battle was.

 **"Moohoo~!" The Minotaur cooed with steam coming out of his nose, before he was sliced by the changed form of the mechanical spirit wielded by Lucy/Gemini.**

"As much as I hate to admit this. Other Lu-chans Angel no matter how evil can use the opponent's weaknesses really good." Levy said softly getting reluctant grunts of agreement.

"Hey Lucy and other Lucy?" Natsu asked as they both turned to the dragon slayer. "What happened to that Gun/Sword spirit afterwards?"

Both Lucys looked at each other and shrugged making everyone head drop at the non-chalet answer.

 **"Taurus-ngh!" Lucy fell on her knees as a sudden wave of exhaustion waved over her.**

"Lucy!" Erza asked worriedly looking at Lucy and then at FS Lucy much to the latter's surprise.

"Hey you might not be the Lucy I know but I can tell you could easily be part of out guild as well." Erza said proudly getting shouts of agreement while FS Lucy quickly wiped away a few tears.

 **"Lucy!" Juvia said worriedly and knelt beside the girl.**

 **"Hah! That's what you get for summoning all those spirits one after the other and not having the magical power to support it." Angel said in a haughty tone.**

 **Lucy tried to catch her breath. "Tha... That can't be..."**

 **Juvia put a hand on Lucy's shoulder when she tried to get up again. "Lucy must rest, Juvia will finish this fight." To be completely honest with herself, she was beginning to run low on magical power as well. After their first battle with the Oración Seis, and all the running around she did, it had all taken quite a toll on her magical reserves.**

FS Lucy looked at FS Juvia in surprise as she didn't know about Juvia lack of magic power. FS Juvia shrugged as they got through the fight eventually. Mira smiled happy to see the comradeship between the other Lucy and Juvia.

 **Angel looked to be amused. "Oh? Is that so? Just how are you going manage that?"**

 **Lucy/Gemini lunged forward and swung their weapon with the intent to lob the blue haired girls head off. But when the attack made contact, it went through and Juvia's body turned into water.**

The guild let a sigh of relief for Juvias automatic water defence as the sword looked nasty to get hit by. FS Juvia frowned much to everyone especially Juvia confusion.

 **The dark mage sighed. "Oh yes, I forgot that physical attacks don't work on you. Caelum, if you would?" As the words left her mouth, the robotic spirit reverted into its canon form and fired a series of shots. Juvia was forced to go into the water in her liquid form, but even then she was barely able to dodge the blasts of energy. It was as if the thing could sense exactly where she was.**

"So the spirit could hurt Juvia if Juvia got hit?" Juvia asked FS Juvia who nodded making the guild gulp. Some members even wondered how such a powerful spirit could only a silver key.

 **Juvia changed back to her physical form and jumped into the air.** **"Water shuriken!"** **She shouted as a countless number of throwing stars made of water began to rain down on the white-haired girl.**

"Get her other Juvia!" Natsu cheered wanting Angel to get whats coming to her while FS Juvia looked at Natsu quickly before looking back at the book.

 **Angel's eyes widened slightly before she smiled. "Caelum, Gemini."**

"She wouldn't." Lissanna said horrified as the water shuriken neared their target.

"She would." Lucy said resignedly.

"But they are her spirits and friends!" Natsu said weakly.

"She is the woman that let Aires take a fatal blow just to distract Leo and killed Karen just to get Aires key." FS Lucy elaborated while the guild grits their teeth at the nerve of that women. Her treatment of her sprits was the opposite of everything their guild represented.

Mavis sighed and wondered if true peace was possible if people could do something like this.

 **The spirits moved in front of the girl and shielded her from the sharp water that hailed down on them.**

Mira, Lissanna, Wendy and levy looked away as the video showed the spirits although without blood clearly ripped into by FS Juvia attack. Lucy and FS Lucy were beyond angry on behalf of all celestial spirit mages.

 **'She did it again...' Lucy thought with grit teeth.**

 **"Why do you fight for this girl? Isn't she your 'rival in love'?" Angel asked as her summon faded away from taking the attack.**

FS Juvia looked offended when the guild actually looked curious at that question. She would never let one of her comrades die even if they were after Naruto. Naruto was her true love but Fairy Tail was her family. FS Lucy smiled as she remembered the next scene.

 **Juvia landed heavily in the water and began to pant. "It's true... Lucy is... Juvia's rival in love..." She struggled to say between breaths before sending a glare that sent chills down Angel's spine. "But Lucy is Juvia's friend! And Juvia will do anything to protect her friends when they're in danger!"**

FS Lucy wrapped her arms around FS Juvia in gratitude who returned the gesture gratefully making Mavis beam with happiness at the girls' friendship. Lucy was abit jealous they had such a close friendship but she supposed they had their moments fighting over Naruto as well. Mira and Erza both smiled at the touching scene. Lucy let them finish their hug before she continued to read.

 **Tears came to Lucy's eyes and she covered her mouth. "Juvia-!" She gasped as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her neck and she turned to see Hibiki with a dark smile plastered on his face. "H-Hibibki!?"**

"Did Hibiki-san turn to darkness?" Lissanna said worried while both Lucy shared a small smirk.

 **"Lucy!" Juvia screamed but tripped on her own feet. 'J-Juvia's magical power is...!'**

FS Juvia frowned at her lack of power in such a critical time.

 **Angel began to laugh hysterically. "Aha! Don't tell me that man lost himself to the darkness? Hahaha!"**

 **"...Just hold still." Hibiki whispered as his hands moved to Lucy's head. "I'm going to use my Archive magic to give you a onetime transfer of the data of a powerful spell."**

"He was acting!" Happy said realizing the deception while the guild looked eager at which magic Lucy was going to learn.

 **"Ahh!" Lucy screamed as piles of symbols she didn't recognize entered her mind.**

 **Angel fruitlessly tried to stop Hibiki from doing whatever it was he was doing, but found that she couldn't summon any of her spirits. "Damn it! Useless pieces of trash! Huh?" In the midst of her rage, the dark mage found that the world around her had started to darken. "W-what is this? Wait!" It was like she was trapped in a void, they were no longer in the forest or near the river anymore.**

Lucy thought to herself "huh another difference. Back when I fought Angel Gemini and Callum refused to fight me after awhile but I guess I didn't have backup like other me."

 **"...Oh Eighty Signs... Shine!" The blonde finished chanting and opened her now golden glowing eyes to stare at her enemy.**

"This is." Erza said in surprise recognizing the magic from the Grand Magic Games.

"Yup a super powerful spell!" Lucy exclaimed getting a smile from her other.

 **Juvia watched in astonishment as spheres of lights appeared and began to rush towards Angel.**

 **"** **Urano Metria!"** **Lucy shouted and the colorful spheres mercilessly bashed into her enemy.**

"So this is the spell full power. Rather impressive Lucy and other Lucy." Makarov praised getting an embarrassed smile from both Lucys at such high praise.

"It is awesome!" Natsu declared.

"No joke." Gray agreed getting a nod of approval from Juvia.

 **'My prayer...' Angel thought as she screamed in pain, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.**

 **Upon the end of the attack, everything changed back to normal as the world around them came into view.**

 **"Amazing..." Was Juvia's last thought before finally passing out and she began to slowly drift down the stream.**

FS Juvia looked embarrassed passing out while the guild laughed softly as seeing FS Juvia drift into the river was kind of funny.

 **The golden glow faded from Lucy's eyes and she blinked a couple times before looking around aimlessly. "Eh?"**

"You didn't remember?!" The guild asked astonished as both Lucy just shrugged.

 **Splash!**

 **The blonde flinched at the sudden noise and turned around to see the defeated dark mage floating motionlessly on the surface of the water. "What? What happened? Did I do that?" Lucy looked around and saw Hibiki's unconscious form leaning against a boulder. "Juvia!" The water mage was floating towards the rapids and Lucy could only assume she was out of magical power.**

 **Lucy forced herself to stand and pushed her way towards her friend. "Juvia! Get a hold of yourself! You're gonna fall!" Just before the girls fell down the rapids, Lucy lunged forward and grabbed Juvia's hand just in time. To keep them both from falling, she grabbed onto a nearby branch that was sticking out of the water. Lucy sighed in relief as they hung there for a moment, though it was short lived when the branch began to crack.**

 **"Are you kidding me~!" The celestial spirit mage yelled as the two were swept away down the rapids.**

"Well its one of those things that happens." Gildarts said in good cheer while both FS Lucy and Juvia groaned.

"Another line skip and its Naruto perspective now." Lucy declared getting peoples interest.

 **"Hey, Bee-Ossan?" Naruto asked as the ninja jumped through the trees.**

 **"What's up?" Bee asked casually, causing Naruto to nearly miss a branch.**

 **'So he CAN talk normally!'**

Mavis giggled as the guild looked just as surprised as Naruto.

 **The teen cleared his throat before asking. "Do you miss the Elemental Nations? I mean, have you ever had the thought that you might not be able to go back?"**

FS Lucy and Juvia looked down while Lucy felt sorry for her other. She was sure one of her worst fears was Naruto going home and not being able to come back. Lucy only read about her an already could feel her heart aching at that thought she could only imagine how it must feel for her counterpart who clearly liked the guy.

Erza frowned as well she could tell that Naruto was a great addition to their guild and wondered if her other would have to experience the loss of another comrade. Even people who didn't really like Naruto much due to jealously or anything admitted he was a great addition to the other Fairy Tail.

 **The rapper seemed to think about it for a second before he grinned. "Things are happening for a good reason~! So Ima have some fun up to the next season~!"**

This got a laugh at such a carefree answer.

 **That thought had been bothering Naruto recently, who was to say he would be able to get back home? Just thinking about never being able to see his friends back again, the promises he made and wouldn't be able to keep. The only reason he wasn't freaking out as much as one would think was because he was having so much fun in Fairy Tail.**

FS Juvia and Lucy looked guilty as they never realized he was carrying the burdens of both worlds while he was hanging out with them. Lucy thought if it was her learning this she would feel guilty that she wanted Naruto to stay with them forever but horrified if he could never return to his original home either. As well as sad if he had to leave Earthland forever. Little did she know her counterpart had very similar feelings.

"Geez tough choice. That's pretty bad for the kid." Wakaba grumbled feeling a pang of sympathy that was shared with everyone in the guild.

 _ **'Why go back?'**_ **A voice in the blonde's head echoed.**

"Huh whats that?" Natsu asked while the guild was confused. They were surprised when even FS Lucy and Juvia looked confused.

"That is…." Mavis thought to herself as her eyes widened.

 **Naruto landed on a branch and stopped moving, he just stood there with his bangs shadowing his face.**

"That kinda makes Naruto-san look serious and dark." Wendy admitted getting a nod from Lucy.

 **The voice continued.** _ **'It's fun here... The people here are nice... They accepted you without a second thought.'**_

"That's true but what is talking to him?" Erza asked confused as it did not appear menacing like the speech shown from the Kyuubi from previous chapters.

FS Lucy looked determined to make sure Naruto would always feel welcome.

 **Killer Bee noticed Naruto had stopped moving and looked back to see what was wrong. "Yo, Naruto? What's the matter?"**

 **Upon hearing the swordsman's words, Naruto seemed to snap out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Huh? Oh, sorry it's nothing." He said with a light chuckle and looked down, that's when he noticed there was a stream below them. But what really caught his attention was a familiar blue hat that was snagged on a twig. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. 'That's Juvia's hat, isn't it? I got a bad feeling...'**

"Naruto-sama found Juvia-chan hat!" FS Juvia squealed dreamingly. With that all the tension evaporated from the room while the guild looked at FS Juvia daydreaming in amusement. Lucy let this continue for a minute until she decided to continue reading.

 **Looking where Naruto was looking, Bee pointed at him with bot of his arms. "Let's separate for now and meet back in a flash~! Then group up with the others to give the enemy a smash~!"**

 **Sending the rapping ninja a thankful nod, Naruto was about to leap off to go look for his friends when Bee's voice stopped him. "Wait! Before you go and separate with the great Killer Bee, you should come over here and bump fists with me~!" He rhymed and held out a fist.**

This got questioning looks but Lucy continued to read on as she felt the book would explain the significance later.

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow before grinning and bumping the man's fist with his own. "Sorry about this, but I got to go~! But I'll hurry and be back in a flash, dattebayo~!"**

"huh cute verbal tic." Lucy noted blushing as the guild stared at her. To cover her embarrassment and avoid FS Juvia accusing look she continued to read.

 **Lucy snapped straight up the moment she regained consciousness and regretted it instantly. "Oww..." She was still sore from that fight with the Oración Seis member, but why couldn't she remember how they won?**

 **"Glad to see your awake, hime." Virgo's voice came from behind.**

Once again both Lucy took a look at their Virgo keys.

 **"Virgo!? What the... When did I get these clothes!?" Lucy was now wearing a blue one piece dress that revealed most of her back and went down to her upper thighs. She had matching blue leggings that went just above her knees. Her hair was done in a twin pig-tail with to longer bangs coming down the sides of her face.**

"Hehe looking good other Lucy." Makarov said perversely as he along with some men enjoyed the view. FS Lucy and Lucy groaned while Levy wondered how Lucy could make everything look good on her.

"I swear Virgo designed that dress just to get a rise out of me!" FS Lucy fumed mentally.

 **The maid bowed and gestured towards Juvia, who was just waking up. "Yes, I brought from the celestial spirit world. I have provided the same service for Juvia-Sama."**

 **"Eh?" Juvia blinked and looked around sleepily before looking down at her own attire. She gasped to find that she was now wearing a white dress that also revealed her back and had blue going along the sides of the gown. White detached sleeves adorned both of her arms and her legs were covered by white leggings that went up to her upper thighs.**

"Damn you girls are really rocking the clothes!" Gildarts cheered although he weltered beneath FS Juvia glare. Wendy once again felt jealous at her older female guild members more developed bodies especially in such flattering clothes.

 **A mischievous glint came to Virgo's eyes. "Shall I prepare some clothes for Naruto-Sama as well, so that you all may match?"**

"Oh? That Virgo could already see the connections?" Mira asked interested while FS Juvia nodded eagerly while FS Lucy just sighed.

 **"Yes!" Juvia said with stars in her eyes, and Lucy face palmed at the girl taking the teasing seriously.**

 **Lucy looked off into the distance and noticed the pillar of black light had changed colors. Where it once shined an eerie black, the light was now a bright white. "Well anyways, we better start looking for the others so we can finally take down the Oración Seis."**

 **"Juvia agrees." The water mage said with a nod.**

 **"I'll be taking my leave then, hime." With one final bow, Virgo returned to the spirit realm.**

"Phew Virgo did not embarrass me too much." Lucy thought to herself. She was glad that she had sent her Virgo home already otherwise the teasing would continue.

 **"Ah, wait-" Lucy reached out a hand in a attempt to stop the spirit from leaving but she was already gone. 'Virgo was here on here own just now... Does that mean my magical power is completely empty?'**

 **"Ah, Juvia is still out of magical power... Maybe Naruto-Sama will carry Juvia!" She said with a sly look, her imagination began to run wild.**

"Maybe Naruto can carry other Lucy as well as she is out of magic power as well?" Cana teased. FS Lucy blushed massively at the suggestion while FS Juvia pouted at the possibility making the guild share a laugh.

 **Lucy sweatdropped at the blue haired girl's antics. "Oh yeah, about what you said during the fight. Thanks, it really means a lot to me." She said with a warm smile.**

Just like in the book FS Lucy and Juvia smiled making the guild smile at the friendship.

 **Juvia snapped out of her thoughts and returned the smile. "Of course, everyone in the guild is family."**

 **They shared a friendly moment of silence before Juvia pointed at Lucy intensely. "However! Lucy is still Juvia's rival in love, and Juvia has no intention of letting you have Naruto-Sama!"**

With that guild burst out laughing as FS Lucy rolled her eyes good naturedly.

 **The celestial spirit mage smiled awkwardly and waved her off. "Yes, yes, of course."**

 **"Oi~! Lucy! Juvia! Can you hear me!?"**

 **"Well speak of the devil..." Lucy mused to herself as her blue haired companion squealed in excitement.**

"Naruto-san is back!" Wendy said excitedly blushing when she said it out loud.

 **"Naruto-Sama~!" Juvia cheered as the boy walked into view.**

 **"There you are! I've been looking all over for yo-" Naruto squinted his eyes and studied the two girls.**

 **Lucy shifted under the whiskered teen's gaze. "W-what?" Did he think she looked good in these clothes? Not that she really cared or anything…**

"Teehee how forward other Lucy. I am sure Naruto will appreciate anything you wear." Mira teased with a warm smile.

"I didn't mean it like that back then!" FS Lucy replied with a massive blush.

'back then?' Mira and Cana thought storing this piece of gossip for later.

 **Juvia pulled out an outfit that matched their own and showed it to the blonde ninja. "Virgo-San left you a matching set!"**

 **Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head. "She actually left some clothes!?"**

"Oh Virgo." FS Lucy said with a fond smile while Lucy noted that her other did appear opposed with Naruto wearing the celestial spirit clothes,

 **Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head. "...What are doing playing dress up in the middle of an important mission? I can understand Lucy, but Juvia?"**

 **"What's that supposed to mean!?" Lucy asked with an irritated look. Sure, she changed her outfit during the Tower of Heaven fiasco, but that's it!**

FS Juvia looked pleased while FS Lucy looked furius while Erza and Natsu shared a laugh earning a glare from Lucy.

 **"Naruto-Sama is right, Juvia will accept any form of punishment!" Juvia declared with a little bit of drool escaping her mouth.**

 **Lucy deadpanned. 'What are you, Virgo now?'**

"Based on FS Juvia dreamy expression and red face I would say that is accurate." Carla said drily pointing at the happy looking girl.

Some guys thought it was pretty hot but kept their mouths shut while FS Lucy sighed. Juvia was sure she was not like that but Gray remembered her being his 'chair' on Tenrou Island.

 **Naruto looked around and noticed they were the only ones here. "Where is everyone? Was Wendy-Chan able to heal Erza?"**

 **Lucy nodded to her fellow blonde. "Yeah, Erza's fine. But she found out that Jellal was here and took off."**

"That was irresponsible of me and other me." Erza sighed realizing she was hasty and left her comrades behind in an attempt to find out what happened to Jelall.

"hey don't worry it. As Naruto would say people should do anything to help their comrades." Fs Lucy said reassuringly.

"Thank you, other Lucy." Erza said gratefully with a warm smile.

 **"Ah crap, she found out? Yeah, Jellal is here for some reason. The leader of the Oración Seis was talking to him when we rescued Wendy-Chan." Naruto explained while scratching his cheek.**

 **Was it just Lucy, or was she having a serious case of dé·jà vu right now?**

"The end." Lucy declared.

"So Lucy falling in love yet like your other self?" Cana teased.

"I am not!" Lucy said with a blush only to realize her other only looked embarrassed but did not deny loving Naruto. The guild grinned at how subtle but open FS Lucy was in her love for Naruto.

 **AN: ok I know this chapter was prob not as good quality as the others but I am seriously doing my best everyone. I see the errors afterwards but like I said I am not going to repost these chapters.**

 **Based on the poll people really want Kushina (she is coming just don't know exactly when) with Erza, Mira and Wendy trailing close behind in a close 3-way tie for 2** **nd** **place! Plus Edo Wendy is pretty close! All of them are coming but it is difficult to place characters in but they will be here!**

 **I am thinking of adding FS Wendy to chapter 16 (writing chapter 15 as this is written). What do you guys think?**


	15. One fight After Another(read)chp15

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 15 "One Fight After Another?"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Like I said in my previous chapter I am going down to one chapter a week, Sorry if this upsets people. So are people ok with FS Wendy being the next person summoned?**

 **It is hard to get back into writing after taking a break but I am doing my best! So many Kingdom Hearts 3 trailers and news kept me busy…(hey I read AN of OTHER writers who use this excuse so I can use it too lol!)**

 **Fave scene from chapter 14-I dunno to be honest.**

"I will read next Mavis-sama!" Levy said cheerfully as she took the book from Lucy. Lucy smiled at how enthusiastic her best female friend was acting.

Lucy leaned into her counterpart ear and whispered "other me please tell me if Levy falls for Naruto as well?"

FS Lucy blushed at the implications but whispered "No need to worry not every girl falls for Naruto." Getting a relived smile from Lucy.

 **Killer Bee effortlessly kicked off a tree branch and silently landed on the ground with trained profession.**

 **'Oi, Bee. How much longer are you going to dawdle around? We need to learn more about that scroll that brought us here. Aren't you worried about what the Raikage is going do once he finds out that you escaped the Akatsuki and used that little fiasco as a means of sneaking out of the village?'**

"Bee-sans Tailed Beast almost sounds…. Like a wise older brother not demonic at all." Wendy said in awe as the guild slowly nodded their heads. Mavis smiled happily as she hoped that people would realize the tailed beasts had their own thoughts and feelings and not mindless beasts.

"Sneaking out?" Erza asked curiously.

"The 4th Raikage loves his brother so much that has forbidden Bee from leaving the village but plays it off as 'protecting the village as a last line of defence.'" Mavis explained. Some people were furious that the leader was abusing his power to keep somebody from visiting other places but Makarov could reluctantly agree that reasoning was somewhat justified.

 **The swordsmen grinned. "No way! We're stuck here for now so we might as well stay and play!"**

 **The eight-tailed beast sighed.** **"Then what do you think of that Naruto kid being here as well? Could all of this really be a part of the Akatsu-"**

 **"No! We were fighting it out with the tailless tailed beast~! But before we could win the battle we just ceased~! Disappeared faster than calamari at a feast!"**

 **...**

 **There was an awkward silence between the man and the beast.**

 **Bee scratched his cheek. "Uh... Sorry..."**

"Yeah…. Bad joke." Gray said drily as everyone saw the Octopus Ox look visibly uncomfortable with calamari.

 _ **'You don't really want to go back, do you?'**_

 **Naruto shook his head. Ever since he had regrouped with Lucy and Juvia that stupid voice started chiming in more frequently. It wasn't the fox, who seemed to be ignoring him now for some reason, so what was it?**

Erza frowned while the guild still looked confused. Mavis smiled sadly realizing that the time in the leaf where he wasn't welcome had created scars and a hole in Naruto's heart that hadn't healed or been addressed. It appeared Nirvana brought those feelings to the surface.

 **"Hey, you okay?"**

 **Naruto turned to see Lucy sending him a concerned look. He nodded and grinned, if only a little. "Yeah, just wondering if the others are okay."**

 **Lucy nodded back, but her expression didn't change. The ninja had been spacing out a lot recently, she'd have to keep her eye on him.**

"Other Lu-chan you space out whenever you think of Naruto in 'that way'." Levy pointed out as FS Lucy blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"I do not! Besides I was worried about the guy ok?" FS Lucy shouted but said the last part quieter as Levy sent a happy smile at seeing her alternate best friend so passionate. Lucy also smiled as she could see her other self fit In with the Fairy Tail she knew.

 **"We'll know for sure as soon as we reach that light." Juvia said and pointed passed all the pitch-black trees at the bright tower of light. The color of the light had just recently changed from black to white, so something was obviously going on over there.**

"Line break." Levy declared.

 **The earth suddenly began to violently shake, knocking the trio off their feet. "What is this!?" Lucy shrieked as the ground underneath them rose, dirt sprung up and trees were tossed aside like toothpicks as something huge began rise with the group on top of it.**

 **"Hang on!" Naruto yelled and pinned them all to the rising object, using his chakra to keep from being shaken off.**

"Such a useful skill." Mira sighed while the dragon slayers secretly wondered if it could help with their motion sickness.

Mavis guessed the dragon slayers thoughts and teased "Would it matter if you had to hug Naruto for it to work?" she asked innocently.

Both Natsu and Gajeel rejected the idea preferring motion sickness although Wendy blushed but did not reject it much to Carla's annoyance and the guilds amusement.

 **After squeezing his eyes shut and waiting until everything settled down, Naruto opened his eyes and almost lost his grip when he saw just what had sprouted out of the ground. "Is this... Nirvana?"**

 **The massive object towered over the landscape, standing on eight spider-like legs. They were currently situated on the side of one of the limbs, just about half way to the main body.**

The people not at the incidents gawked at the size of the spider like object while everyone involved frowned heavily all having bad experiences with it.

 **Naruto checked to see if Lucy and Juvia were okay and saw that the two were currently gawking at the sight. "You guys okay?" It took a second, but the girls both looked at him "Alright, let's go up there. Erza and the rest are probably on this thing too."**

FS Juvia looked serious to the surprise of most of the guild who thought she would be jealous of Naruto looking for other Erza.

 **With that said, the three began to work their way up to the top of the leg. While they were running, Naruto looked back and raised an eyebrow. "By the way, why did you guys change your clothes?"**

"Lucy." Makarov said seriously making Lucy looked a bit spooked. "You should have spirit clothes for all the female members all the time!" He finished perversely with a blush.

Lucy looked outraged at the suggestion as she realized that the clothes were fairly flashy and perverts like her master loved seeing girls in them. Juvia also looked uncomfortable while Erza looked thoughtfully of wearing her outfit again.

 **Lucy smirked and held her head high. "It just so happens that Juvia and I defeated a member of the Oración Seis. The battle was so intense that we had to change our clothes." The celestial spirit mage internally sweatdropped. 'Even though I don't remember how we won...'**

"Hey its not my fault that it wiped my memory when I used it!" FS Lucy pouted as the guild stared at her while her counterpart gave her a sympathetic look.

 **Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he grinned widely. "Whoa, really? Good job you two!" He knew that they had gotten into a fight when he found Juvia's hat, but he didn't expect it to be an Oración Seis member.**

FS Juvia pouted "Naruto-sama…." Unimpressed Naruto thought she couldn't handle herself. Everyone sweat dropped at other Juvia taking Naruto's thoughts so seriously.

 **Lucy's cheeks burned a little at the praise, why did she have to feel this way every time the shinobi grinned like that?**

"Rival in Love!" FS Juvia instantly switched moods as she shot a glare to an annoyed FS Lucy. Mavis smiled while everyone looked interested secretly hoping for a fight. Wendy tried to opened her mouth to calm everyone down but Levy decided to keep reading to distract everyone.

 **"Naruto-Sama's praise!" Juvia squealed before gaining a determined expression. "Okay! Juvia can feel a newfound power welding inside of her!"**

"Naruto-sama!" FS Juvia cooed once again switching moods to mimic her past counterpart while FS Lucy sighed at her friend's sudden change in mood.

'Naruto thinks I have 'sudden changes in moods'… He should see Juvia when he is not around.' FS Lucy thought sourly not forgetting readings Naruto's thoughts from before.

"Naruto my boy, I think my other has found a child to be truly proud of." Makarov declared getting indignant groans from his guild. "Having multiple girls fighting over you is every man dream and you have accomplished it. I am so proud!" He finished as some of the guys nodded sagely while the females glared at the old master.

 **As the group neared the base of the giant leg, they noticed an entrance that most likely led to the inside of whatever the thing was.**

 **Naruto looked up the wall around the opening and turned back to look at his friends. "I'm going to run up the wall, we need to stop this thing as soon as possible. You guys go through there and regroup with Erza, I'm going look for the Oración Seis."**

"Good idea. Now I don't know how my other truly stacks up against Naruto but I think we can agree they are two of the strongest members of the alliance correct?" Erza said getting nods from everyone (including Gray and Natsu-whose others were not there). FS Lucy almost fangirled at how cool this Erza was just like her Erza.

 **Lucy nodded and entered the entrance. "Got it, be careful."**

"Aw isn't that cute! Motherly or is it lovestruck Lucy wishing Naruto to come home safe!" Cana cooed to an embarrassed FS Lucy who refused to comment back. Lucy wished her guild would stop making these comments as she knew they thought somehow it would apply to her too but it would continue on.

 **Juvia wanted to stay with Naruto after just being reunited, but reluctantly nodded as well and followed her rival in love.**

"I am honestly surprised that other Juvia actually left but I am guessing it because Naruto told you to?" Mira asked a sheepish FS Juvia. Everyone got a quick laugh at how FS Juvia took orders from Naruto without him even realizing.

 **Naruto watched the two leave before jumping onto the wall and sprinting up at full speed. Reaching the top in no time at all, the blonde flew up and over the ledge and into the air. Scanning around before he fell back down, Naruto was surprised to see an ancient city sprawled out the top of the colossal structure.**

"Basically it was a pain in the butt to get it stop moving!" Lucy whined getting nods from Erza, Wendy, Natsu and Gray. FS Lucy was still a bit shocked that Gray and Natsu seemed so involved with her other as her versions of them typically did their own thing.

"Hey other me?" FS Lucy asked Lucy.

"Yes?" Lucy relied curious on what her counterpart wanted.

"Are you guys a… team?" FS Lucy said awkwardly as she was never formally made a team.

"Yeah Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Happy are a team." Lucy said proudly making her teammates grin at her. FS Lucy nodded and gestured Levy to continue reading.

 **"What are buildings doing here?" Naruto thought out loud as he landed. He took a couple seconds to look around before scratching his head. "This place is so big I don't even know where to start... Hm?" Naruto noticed some flashing lights coming from the giant tower in the middle of the city. "It's always has to be towers, doesn't it?"**

"Line break." Levy said.

 **Brain laughed as the controls of Nirvana expanded, the magic sequences flashing all around him. "Haha! The greatest weapon against the light is finally mine!"**

"Hate that guy. Two-faced bastard." Natsu grumbled as the guild frowned of the leader of the Oración Seis. FS Juvia glare almost looked murderous with FS Lucy looking incredibly mad as well making the guild wondered why they had such strong hatred to this one villain in particular.

 **Cobra watched with glee as the magic circles grew brighter. "So Brain, now that we have Nirvana, what's our first move?"**

"Don't like this guy either." Natsu grumbled as FS Lucy figured he must've fought instead of Naruto.

 **"Destroy that guild of course." The leader of the Oración Seis said darkly and the two smiled wickedly. With their first target decided, Brain raised his staff and shouted. "Go forth my ancient capital! Turn the light into my darkness!"**

"Wait a minute! That's his goal?" Levy asked incredulously as Natsu, FS Juvia, the 2 Lucy's, Gray and Erza nodded. "That's so stupid! I mean how does he think he will get away with it! Its not exactly discreet having a city sized walking spider walking around the country!" Levy screamed in frustration.

The entire guild gaped at the usually quiet script mage outburst. She blushed in embracement as she realized she voiced her outrage out loud.

"Gihihi. It seems out little 'miss reads a lot' actually has a voice to her." Gajeel teased as he ruffled Levy hair. Levy pouted while the guild looked amused at the duos unique relationship.

 **As the enormous legs began to move towards its new destination, Cobra's ear twitched. "Someone's here!" Just as he said that, a red and orange blur flew over the ledge of the tower and towards the two men. The person threw some small objects onto the ground and exploded, bring forth a cloud of smoke that completely blinded them.**

"Naruto kick that poison asshole ass!" Natsu cheered as he figured if his other wasn't there it might as be Naruto.

The guild grinned at Natsu attitude while FS Lucy noticed that this Natsu seemed to be more or less the same as the Natsu she knew although apparently he fought a lot of the opponents Naruto fought in their world.

 **"Cobra! Take them out!" Brain yelled out. It took most of his concentration to control Nirvana, so the mastermind had no choice but to rely on his comrade to protect him.**

"You know we should've really attacked Brain instead." Lucy said drily while Natsu shrugged and Erza looked thoughtful.

"True other self but somebody had to go after Cobra." FS Lucy reminded her other making Lucy reluctantly nod I agreement.

 **"Rodger that." Cobra muttered and closed his eyes, his ears twitching as he focused on finding his opponent. "...I can hear you!" With the swipe of a hand, Cobra lashed out and made impact with something, causing the smoke around them to disperse.**

"That is a rather impressive skill. Shame he uses it for evil." Erza sighed making Natsu growl not happy to be forced to team up with Cobra in any situation.

"Magic can be used for good or evil. It all depends on the user heart and will." Mavis lectured wisely getting nods from everyone.

 **As the gas disappeared, purple eyes met crimson and the two fighters stared each other down.**

 **'What's with those eyes, and this strength is insane! His arm won't even budge!' Cobra thought as he struggled to push forward. "Naruto Uzumaki I believe? Fairy Tail's one man army."**

"Naruto's rep is getting up there. Maybe some day he will be more famous then Natsu or Erza." Cana said jokingly making the guild laugh but getting frowns from Natsu and Erza.

The FS characters raised eyebrows but didn't say anything.

 **Naruto's expression didn't change as he continued to block the arm. "Yeah, you guys really did your research. Mind telling me where this thing's headed?"**

 **Cobra smirked and Naruto's eyes widened when he sensed magic flare into the man's hand. The shinobi quickly jumped back as a magenta-like haze poured out of Cobra's limb. Naruto didn't waste any time and circled around his enemy at a neck-breaking speed. He then swooped in to attack, aim for the guy's head.**

"Poison! Just like what he used on Erza-san!" Wendy noted worried for Naruto. FS Lucy gave her a reassruign smile making Wendy relax.

Cana grinned as she could easily see certain females from her guild were getting charmed by Naruto just by reading his story even if they didn't know it. She wondered if her other self had a fiekld day like she was know.

 **"It's useless, I can hear yo-" Cobra moved to avoid the teen's punch but was taken by surprise when an invisible force suddenly made contact with his cheek. The impact sent him hurdling over the ledge of the tower and into the ruined city.**

"Nani? Cobra definitely dodged that! It is almost like Naruto's punch stretched out and hit Cobra regardless!" Erza said startled as even in Mavis's illusion maic they could not see anything actually hitting Cobra not even wind.

Mavis grinned seeing people in awe of Sage Mode powers always amused her. FS Juvia had star eyes seeing her love so cool while FS Lucy had a small blush seeing Naruto so serious gave her strange feelings.

 **Naruto whistled as he watched the man fly through the air before turning to face the now frowning Brain. "That should take care of that guy, now it's just you and me." He pointed at the white-haired mage. "I didn't quite catch most of your conversation earlier, but I did hear you say something about destroying a guild. There's no way I'm letting you do that."**

"Naruto-sama!" FS Juvia swooned as Juvia gave her other self an incredulous look. Carla reluctantly admitted despite her disapproval of the ninja he had his priorities right while Erza nodded in approval.

Natsu frowned as he had a feeling Cobra was not down for the count.

 **With that said, the whiskered teen dashed forward, but didn't get very far. Naruto was forced to jump out of the way as something snuck up from behind and snapped at him.**

"That sucked. Naruto doesn't get 'easy opponents', does he?" Cana whined.

"Well Cobra is one of the Oración Seis after all." Mira rationalized.

 **"Did you really think that was enough to finish me off!? Well think again!"**

 **Naruto looked up to find Cobra standing on a giant snake, and it was flying. "Whoa! That snake is flying!?"**

Kinanna winced as she realized this must've been her while she was a snake and that explained what she felt such a strong connection to her boyfriend Eric aka Cobra. Luckily nobody noticed except Makarov.

 **Cobra grinned and pat his cold-blooded friend. "That's Cubellios for you. If you don't want to be her next snack, then don't even think about going near Brain."**

 **Naruto looked back and forth between the two dark mages. 'I need to stop this thing as soon as possible, but that guy is just gonna keep getting in the way. I'll have to-'**

 **"-finish him off first? I heard that." Cobra said and Naruto's eyes widened.**

 **"You can read my mind!? How are you doing that!?"**

"Now that must be cheating!" Lucy said outraged of somebody having such an ability. The guild also showed outrage as well.

"Sadly such an ability is just one of many forms of magic but you shouldn't count Naruto out yet." Mavis claimed getting some incredulous looks from the guild. What was Naruto suppose to do against somebody who could read his mind?

 **The maroon haired man shrugged. "Listening magic, I can hear everything you do and even your next move. Now that I know about that invisible blow of yours, attacking me is useless."**

"Damn! Now that secret weapon is out how can Naruto win?!" Lucy asked worried as she looked at her other. FS Lucy shrugged as she knew Naruto had won but she couldn't remember exactly how.

 **"Eh!? Dammit, that's so cool! I really gotta learn some freaking magic!" Naruto whined in a childish manner, receiving odd looks from the others present.**

"Naruto… You shouldn't admire your opponents magic in a middle of the fight." Erza sighed as Mira, Lucy and Cana giggled at how childish the powerful ninja was.

"Its nice to know even though he is super powerful at his heart he is one of us." FS Lucy said as smiled happily at Naruto's childish side.

FS Juvia pouted at the teasing directed to her love but she acknowledged it wasn't an ideal time to admire Cobras magic.

 **Cobra narrowed his eyes. 'Though something's been bothering me. I hear not one, but six voices in this guy's head. I don't know how that's possible but it's starting to give me a headache. Better finish this quickly.'**

"Six?" the guild in shock as even FS Juvia and Lucy looked surprised. Only Mavis knew who the voices were but kept quiet.

"I mean there's: Naruto, the Kyubi probably and maybe that voice from earlier but who else?" Erza deduced puzzled as Mavis had a small smile at Erzas deduction skills.

FS Lucy and Juvia looked at each other as even didn't know who the voices were and perhaps Naruto didn't know either that or he hid something from them making them frown.

 **"Cobra! Quit messing around and finish that fool off already!" Brain shouted, snapping the jinchuuriki out of his thoughts.**

 **"Yeah, I know!" The snake then began to fly towards Naruto, who crossed his fingers in a cross-like hand sign.**

 **"** **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

"Classic Naruto but since he can hear your thoughts he might be able to tell which one is the original." Erza thought worried.

 **Four plumes of smoke burst out of nowhere around the blonde teen as four clones came into existence.**

 **"Let's go!" Naruto sounded off and the he and the clones charged forward.**

 **"It's useless! I can hear all of your movements!" Cobra yelled and kicked a clone in the chest, dispelling it instantly. Cubellios whacked another with a swipe of its tail.**

Kinanna wondered if she did something like this to Natsu. As she didn't have her full memories back as a snake just a general feeling. She was about to speak up until she saw the 3rd master shake his head.

 **The original and the two remaining clones attacked at the same time. The snake got ready to spin around and hit them all at once but before it moved, the clones pushed the real Naruto up and over the tail towards Cobra.**

 **"Looks like I'll have to go seriously then." Cobra said and his arms became covered in purple scales.**

 **When the two collided fists, they both pulled back and let out pained screams.**

"It appears they are equal. It must be Cobra's poison dragon slayer magic makes pure hand to hand combat useless even if you are stronger you take damage as well." Makarov noted as this blow from Naruto should've knocked Cobra aside.

"Well spoken my successor." Mavis nodded her head in approval at the accurate assessment.

"Really hated fighting this guy." Natsu grumbled almost feeling phantom pain from the posion he took during their fight.

 **"Gah! What the hell is your skin made of, steel?" Cobra held his hand and glared daggers at the shinobi.**

 **Naruto grunted in pain as he landed back onto the ground. "Ouch, that burns! What is your skin made out of, acid!?" Naruto growled back.**

"Naruto-sama…" FS Juvia said looking sadly at the burnt flesh of Naruto's arm.

"Must be nice to able to heal your own wounds after the battle is over huh?" Levy said trying to lift other Juvia spirits.

She got a glare in response and apologized as Lucy sighed at FS Juvia.

 **"Cubellios." The purple snake opened its mouth and a cloud of what looked to be a haze of purple poison came out. Cobra then put out his good hand and began to eat the poison, one scoop at a time.**

"You Dragon Slayers are pretty cheap getting back power just from eating your element." Macao whined getting heated glares from Natsu and Gajeel and Laxus and a frown from Wendy.

"Hey its not out fault one of our perks is that!" Natsu said smugly with nods from the dragon slayers except FS Juvia who wanted to keep a secret until the book revealed it.

"Along with motion sickness." Gray added getting a loud laugh from the guild and embarrassed grumbles from the named dragon slayers.

 **Naruto watched the scene with distaste before realizing something. 'Wait a second. Poisonous scales... Eats poison... Rides a flying animal...' His eyes widened. "You're a dragon slayer!"**

 **"Hehe… Yeah I'm a poison dragon slayer, but I'm a second-generation dragon slayer. I had a Poison dragon slaying lacrima put into me and everything a poison dragon touches, decays!" Cobra said and flew towards the sage once more, poison claws outstretched.**

"Hey Laxus! How does that work exactly? How do you know dragon slayer arts if you aren't taught by a dragon?" Mira asked curious.

Laxus raised an eyebrow as everyone looked curious at him. "I basically just self teach myself magic and name it as lighting dragon slayer magic." Laxus claimed not wanting to admit he adapted some of his magic from watching Natsu in their younger years.

"I see." Mira said with a sweatdrop not quite believing him but not pushing the issue.

 **'He's not like Natsu and Gajeel, but like Laxus...' Naruto though as he jumped off the tower and onto one of the nearby rooftops to buy some time to think. 'I don't want to get hit with that poison. Sage Mode or not, poison hurts!' He jumped into one of the buildings and calmed himself. 'This sucks! I can hardly make contact as it is, but when I do it'll burns like hell! What do I do in a situation like this?'**

 **"I can hear you."**

"That would be pretty annoying. You cannot have your own plans to yourself." Laxus shockingly said. When everyone looked at him in surprise he shrugged. Makarov smiled at his grandson being more social.

 **Crash!**

 **The wall behind Naruto exploded and Cobra lunged at him, claws outstretched. He jumped back and created a single clone, but was nicked on his right arm by the venomous strike. Naruto grunted in pain but grabbed onto Cobra's arm with his left hand before he could pull back.**

"wait that's it!" Erza shouted in realization. When everyone looked at her confused.

"If Naruto cannot do any moves that will hit Cobra he can simply tank the hit and attack while they are close!" Erza explained impressed while everyone looked impressed at the simple but ingenious tactic.

 **"Hey, let go!" Cobra demanded and tried to free himself from the blonde's crushing grip.**

 **Cubellios bit into Naruto's left shoulder and he cursed as even more venom entered his system, but he strained himself to keep going.**

"I feel you man." Natsu said sympathetically as Lucy pat his arm.

Kinanna looked uncomfortable at the actions she took as a snake but realized that at this point nobody would care if they learned.

 **Reaching his free hand out, the clone formed a Rasengan before dispersing.** **"Rasengan!"** **The blue sphere burrowed deep into Cobra's gut, launching him off his snake and out of the wall he busted through earlier.**

"Way to go to Naruto!" The guild cheered as Kinanna felt a little worried for her alternate boyfriend but thought it seemed unlikely that this Naruto guy would do a lethal blow even towards a dark wizard.

 **Naruto then forced the purple reptile's jaws out of his arm and launched it after it's master. After hearing a crash, he crouched down and started panting heavily. The poison was really starting to get to him.**

Wendy frowned wishing her other was there to help but a look from Mavis made her feel better.

Natsu looked abit annoyed that Naruto seemed to have a somewhat easier time defeating Cobra especially since he didn't have to suffer from motion sickness. He realized Naruto did it for Fairy Tail and his books it made Naruto an alright guy regardless.

 **Naruto pushed himself up and limped to the open hole in the building he was inside of. Looking down, he saw Cobra underneath the large snake completely motionless.**

 **Jumping down to the ground, Naruto's body screamed in pain but he kept moving. He had to make sure the guy was still alive. The old man said that killing wasn't allowed in the guild, and he intended to honor that rule.**

Everyone looked at Makarov who sighed "The Magic council would not like it rather taking prisoners and if it was Naruto who they didn't trust it would be bad. So in other words for everyone sake it would be better to keep them knocked out."

Mavis looked upset at how corrupt the magic councils were in both worlds but relented they served a purpose in keeping relative safety throughout Fiore.

 **Naruto stopped next to Cobra and knelt again to check his pulse. 'Good, he's still alive.' He sighed in relief and released the natural energy, and his features reverted to normal.**

Everyone sighed in relief especially Kinanna making FS Juvia raise an eyebrow. Personally she didn't care much what the history with the waitress and the poison dragon slayer as she ] knew she was one girl who had no interest in Naruto.

 **Sitting down and leaning against a nearby wall, Naruto closed his now normal eyes. He really needed to do something about this poison.**

 **As Naruto escaped into his mindscape, Brain made his way over to them, silently smirking to himself. "It looks like I just found a very interesting person."**

Makarov frowned thinking "that is not a good sign."

 **Lucy groaned to herself. Could things get any weirder?**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as if that explained everything with a grin. FS Lucy looked surprised but nodded in agreement making the guild smile.

 **The moment she and Juvia made it into the ancient city, they ran into Jura and one of the Oración Seis members. Apparently, the guy, who's name they'd learned was Hoteye, was now on their side because of Nirvana.**

"Wooh! Stone faced guy!" Natsu cheered as Lucy thumped on the head.

"Natsu! That's a rude name to call someone!" Lucy lectured.

"Its not my fault his face looks like that." Natsu grumbled as he rubbed his sore head while the guild laughed at the duo dynamic.

FS Lucy and Juvia were still abit shocked at how close this Natsu and Lucy were. It did not appear to be romantic but was much closer then FS Lucy and Natsu friendship.

 **But then they had a run in with another Oración Seis member that went by the name of Midnight who was apparently related to their leader. Hoteye urged that they leave Midnight to him, so they left without him.**

Both Erza and Natsu frowned at the mention of midnight having fought him separately at different times.

 **As of right now, their little group was heading towards the control tower called "the king's tower".**

 **"What's the matter Lucy?" Juvia asked while sending her a questioning look.**

 **Lucy sighed. "Ah, nothing. I was just thinking about how crazy things have gotten all of a sudden. Man, I could really use a nice hot shower right about now."**

"Lucy in a shower~~" Macao and Wakaba said dreamingly while Gildarts and Makarov looked happy at the thought. Both Lucy looked annoyed at the perverted stares their way while Levy decided to keep reading.

 **"Lucy-Dono, Juvia-Dono, look sharp! The enemy is in front of us!" Jura said and pointed in front of them, they saw Brain walking into view. He seemed to be dragging something...**

 **"Naruto!?" Lucy shrieked. Did Naruto get defeated? The thought of her fellow blonde losing was just unfathomable.**

"Bastard." Mira said angrily making the guild looked surprised at the normally nice model swearing.

"Brain took Naruto when he was exhausted and unconscious. That is low." Mira growled making everyone step back at the 'demon' Mira self starting to show.

 **Juvia got into a battle-ready stance. "What do you intend to do with Naruto-Sama?"**

 **Brain continued to frown at them before smirking. "I intend to make this boy one of the six demons. Our members have fallen to half of its members, he'll make a suitable comrade in the destruction of the light guilds.**

"He would never join you!" FS Lucy screamed making everyone surprised expecting such a reaction from other Juvia. FS Juvia looked equally outraged so they suspected her book self would have a reaction.

 **"Naruto-Sama would never join you!" The water mage fumed. "He loves Fairy Tail and would never do anything to hurt it!"**

Everyone nodded to themselves as their thought came true.

 **Jura frowned. "Naruto-Dono doesn't seem to be unconscious... What is the meaning of this?"**

 **Lucy raised an eyebrow at that statement and took a closer look at Naruto. He looked to be unconscious but... wait, no. Jura was right, he wasn't unconscious. Lucy remembered how the ninja looked when he was meditating, or conversing with the demon sealed in him. Was he talking to the Kyuubi right now?**

"That must be quite an experience to be in your 'mindscape'." Mira voiced out loud as the guild nodded their heads. Mavis looked thoughtful as she experienced Naruto's mindscape when she tried to help Naruto control Kurama power.

 **In Naruto's Mindscape...**

 **Naruto opened his baggy eyes to find the familiar sealed cage in front of him. He "Hey fox, would you get rid of all of this poison in my system… I think I might actually die if you don't." He joked with a small chuckle.**

 **"** **..."**

"Huh?" Levy looked confused as the guild was also confused as why the normally scary fox appeared to be silent.

 **His vision was getting a little blurry but he could still see the giant orange demon in front of him. "Oi... It hurts like hell just to talk, don't make me yell."**

 **"** **...go away..."** **The Kyuubi all but whispered.**

FS Juvia and Lucy looked shocked at each other thinking this was must be part of what happened to Naruto Kyubi power soon. Makarov caught the stare and frowned.

 **"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head, completely dumbfounded by the demon's odd behavior. It wasn't like the old fox to be so silent.**

 **"** **I said be gone! This filthy magic in the air is beginning to affect even me so leave while I am still myself!** **The fox's voice boomed, knocking the teen off his tired feet.**

"It appears nirvana can influence even him…" Mavis said gravely.

"Huh? Doesn't Nirvana affect anyone who wavers Shodai? Why is it such a big deal?" Natsu asked cluelessly as everyone agreed.

"Natsu Dragneel you have no idea how powerful the Kyubi is even a half state inside a jinchuuriki." Mavis said seriously making everyone a bit worried now.

 **"Ouch... Hey! What are you yelling at me for you stupid fox!?" The blonde yelled and regretted it immediately. His head was now throbbing in pain. "Ugg..."**

 **"** **... rry..."**

 **Naruto blinked and looked up. Did the nine-tailed fox just apologize? To him!? Never in his dreams did he think the demon would ever say those words, and to him of all people. "Huh?"**

"Never do we Naruto." Erza said on behalf on the guild who looked equally shocked while Mavis had a small smile on her face.

 **The Kyuubi growled** **"I said I'm sorry brat, alright!? Damn this accursed magic! Here, I'll take care of the poison. But don't think I'm doing it because you're growing on me or anything..."**

Mavis smiled at Kurama tough guy act bit she knew the ancient fox was starting to like Naruto.

 **"..." Naruto's eye twitched, was he hallucinating? The poison must be rotting his brain right now because there was no way in hell this was the fox he knew. Naruto suddenly felt another presence behind him, he quickly turned around but found nothing but sewer.**

 **That was weird, he could have sworn he was being watched.**

Everyone but Mavis looked confused at that.

 **"Naruto, snap out of it!" Lucy yelled, she had to bring him out of his mindscape before that Brain guy could do anything.**

 **Brain chuckled. "It's useless, the same poison that incapacitated the one called Erza Scarlet now runs through his veins. I intend to turn him before removing it."**

Erza frowned at the reminding and was worried as it appeared Naruto took a lot more then she did and she was already incapacitated before Wendy helped her out.

 **Juvia growled in frustration. She couldn't attack and risk hitting Naruto, what could she do?**

"That sucks! We can't do anything or else we risk hitting our comrades and the bad guys always knows this!" Natsu whined as the guild nodded their head in agreement.

 **Lucy was more concerned about the poison, was Naruto trying to get the demon fox to get rid of the poison in him and having a hard time convincing it to do so? It was possible considering how long he was staying in his mindscape.**

"Pretty impressive other Lucy. That was exactly what he was trying to do." Erza praised as FS Lucy blushed from the praise from her alternate role model.

 **As everyone seemed to be considering their options, Naruto cracked an eye open.**

 **'Ah, he woke up.' They all thought at the same time.**

 **Brain didn't seem to notice and continued his rant. "Soon this ancient capital will arrive at its first destination, Cait Shelter!"**

Wendy whimpered at the thought of her guild being attacked. She knew that they were no longer alive anymore but they still took care of her for those years as Erza and Lucy gave the young dragon slayer comforting hugs. This made the guild smile at the close sisterly bond they shared.

 **The light mages were shocked to hear this.**

 **Naruto narrowed his eyes, but stayed silent. 'That's Wendy-Chan's guild, isn't it? What does he want with her guild?'**

"Smart. Playing dead to get information is always a wise decision." Makarov stated while Mavis nodded her head.

 **Jura glared at the dark mage, who was laughing like a mad-man. "Tell us your purpose, why are you aiming for Wendy-Dono's guild?"**

 **The Oración Seis leader stopped laughing and smirked. "I want to see what happens when I use Nirvana's super reversal magic on a light guild. In other words, hell." Brain shivered as a wave of killer intent washed over him, and he glanced down to see blood red eyes glaring up at him. Shaking the feeling away, Brain's smirk returned. It's not like the teen could move with all that poison in his body.**

"Haha serves you right you bastard!" Natsu shouted grinning sensing some payback was on the way.

FS Lucy and Juvia could not agree more although some members were still unnerved at Naruto's eye colour change.

 **"So, you're awake? Are you prepared to watch as I eliminate your frien-"**

 **Thwack!**

 **Brain didn't even get to finish his last word when Naruto smashed a fist into his face. The impact caused a shock wave as the man flew straight through an ancient building.**

"That's the way." Gray said with a smile as he disliked the leader of the Oración Seis the most. Natsu and Erza also nodded while Lucy smiled softly.

 **Naruto calmed himself and his features returned to normal. He had almost let his anger get the best of him, a rampaging demon wouldn't help anyone right now. Maybe it was because of Nirvana's magic.**

Everyone besides the FS characters looked concerned at the possibility of something like that happening.

 **The others walked over to the whiskered teen. "Naruto-Sama!" Juvia cheered and jumped onto his back. "Juvia was so worried! Are you okay?" Her face then turned red and even began to drool a little. "Does Juvia need to suck out all of the poison!?"**

"What are you a vampire?" Lucy said drily as FS Juvia stuck her tongue out childishly.

'My other self is pretty close to me.' FS Lucy thought as the guild laughed at Lucy jab at FS Juvia.

 **Lucy sweatdropped. "Are you okay? You look pretty tired…"**

 **Naruto laughed, she must be worried about the poison. "Yeah, I'm fine. The fox got rid of all the poison."**

 **"That was an impressive show of strength, Naruto-Dono. As expected of the one that defeated Laxus Dreyar. I can see why Leon-Dono set his eyes on you." Jura complimented before he turned towards the direction Brain flew. "But I fear that it is not over yet."**

Laxus grumbled at the reminder of his others defeat while Gray seemed relieved that his other would not be so bothered by Lyons rivalry.

 **As if to go along with Jura's statement, Brain walked out of the building he crashed into. "Heh. That took me by surprise, I didn't expect you to be able to move so soon." He raised his staff and a familiar aura of magic began to ooze out of it.**

 **Naruto acted fast and created two clones that went straight to work, their hands moving furiously. Brain then thrust the staff forward and the dark magic zoomed towards them. 'Shit! I'm not gonna make it in time!'**

Lucy and Erza looked worried at FS Juvia and Lucy who looked unconcerned.

 **"** **Iron Rock Wall!"** **Jura shouted out with his arm outstretched and a group of stone pillars came out of the ground to shield them.**

 **The spell collided with the rocks and an explosion shook the group and threatened to knock them down.**

Everyone sighed in relief.

Mavis stated "Despite lacking Naruto's sheer power, Jura rock magic speed and defensive capabilities make him worthy of his wizard saint title."

Laxus agreed wholeheartedly as he barely defeated him during their fight on day 5 of the Grand Magic Games.

 **But it was no time to celebrate because Brain was already on the move again and shot out another spell.**

 **Jura immediately created another wall to shield himself but was surprised to find the dark mage's spell penetrate through the earth like butter. "You can't block a penetration spell!" Brain yelled before his eyes went wide.**

 **"Whoa..." The Fairy Tail members watched in awe as the wizard saint literally bent the stone as if it were rubber and sent the opposing spell sky-high.**

"Jura is no joke even back then." Natsu declared as it looked like Jura was going to defeat Brain the same way he did in their universe. Every member who was at the events nodded their heads.

 **Jura followed up by sending multiple rocks at Brain, each of them slamming into him as they began to bury the man. When he was completely sealed up in a mass of rock, Jura raised his hands and clasped them together. "Grah!" At the same time, the rocky formation exploded and Brain landed on the ground in heap.**

"Yay that is everyone but midnight!" Cana cheered along with the guild but they stopped when they saw the serious faces on Mavis, the 2 Lucy's, Gray. Natsu, FS Juvia, Wendy and Carla.

"Its over right?" Cana asked nervously but the look on those wizards faces said otherwise.

 **The group cheered as Jura walked over to the fallen Oración Seis member. "So tell me, what was the real reason behind targeting Cait Shelter." He asked, but Brain wasn't listening.**

 **"No... I've been... Defeated? Midnight, you mustn't lose. If you do... That person will..." Brain said before passing out.**

Natsu growled making everyone to step back as fire started coming out of his skin until Mavis gave him a stern look making him cool off.

 **Jura knelt next to the man. "That person? Elaborate." He said but it was no use, the Brain was out for the count.**

 **Naruto noticed some of the markings on the Brain's face start to fade away. "Hey look, some of those lines on his face are disappearing."**

 **Juvia noticed it too. "Come to think of it, wasn't there more the last time we saw him? Juvia could have sworn she saw more."**

 **Lucy shivered. "Stop it~! You're gonna give me nightmares..."**

"You and me both sister." Lucy said to her counterpart.

 **"Hey you guys!"**

 **The group turned to see Wendy and Charla running in their direction. Naruto met them half way. "Wendy-Chan, and Charla! Glad to see you guys are okay!"**

 **Wendy nodded before continuing. "It's terrible! This thing is headed towards my guild!"**

 **Naruto pat the little girl on the head, much to Charla's disapproval. "Don't worry, Jura just finished off the leader."**

"Geez the way your other reacts its like a guy patting Wendy on the head is molesting her." Cana said drily as Carla fumed at the insult and Wendy turned red at the implication.

"I think even back then Wendy enjoyed that way too much!" FS Juvia whispered to FS Lucy who rolled her eyes.

 **Lucy nodded. "And he was the one controlling this thing, so now that he's defeated Nirvana should stop as well."**

 **"Eh!?"**

 **"Get your filthy paws off of Wendy, you beast!" Charla yelled and scratched Naruto's hand, who yelped in pain.**

"Your other is harder to like. 'beast this and that'." Natsu said bluntly while everyone besides Wendy and Happy agreed.

Carla fumed as she could not control what her other did but she had to wonder what her other's big problem with Naruto was.

 **"Charla! Be nice!" Wendy scolded but the cat just huffed and turned away. The young dragon slayer pouted before turning her attention over to Naruto. "I'm sorry, Charla means well. She's just a little over protective."**

Wendy looked hopefully at FS Lucy for confirmation who only shrugged. She figured only their Wendy or Carla could actually tell why Carla disliked Naruto so much.

 **"It's okay, I get it." Naruto said and laughed it off. 'That cat is in for some serious pranks once this is all over...' When everyone wasn't looking, he began giggle mischievously.**

Carla had a bad feeling for her other but still believed it was not justified while FS Juvia thought it was more then due to how she treated her Naruto-sama.

 **Lucy noticed her partner's antics and sweatdropped. 'I've got a bad feeling about this...'**

FS Lucy thought the pranks on Carla during the 24 hour race was probably because of Carlas attitude to him.

 **Jura decided to take the opportunity to speak. "I hate to rain on everyone's parade, but it is not over just yet."**

 **The others looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"**

 **The Lamia Scale mage continued. "We may have defeated the one controlling Nirvana, but it is still moving. We should go to the control area and try to stop it there."**

Everyone gulped as the video showed the Nirvana structure still walking as if it was controlled by nothing.

 **Somewhere In The City...**

 **"..."**

 **The Hachibi sighed.** **"Bee, are you lost?"**

 **"... Man this sucks, I should have brought a compass~! Our only option now is to look out for a rumpus~!" The rapper was standing on top of a tall building looking for any signs of activity. At first he was headed towards the giant tower in the middle of the city, that was until he noticed a couple explosions and debris in another area. But now everything was completely silent.**

"His rapping still sucks but he seems not bad." Lucy admitted bluntly getting a laugh from the guild.

 **Something caught the man's eyes.**

 **"Hm?" Bee hadn't notice before, but there was a person buried underneath some rubble near the building he was standing on. He was near where all the ruckus was earlier, so this must have been the loser of the fight. Leaping off from his perch, the ninja made his way over to the fallen person and raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was. "Oración Seis, the one with the blocky face?"**

Erza frowned as she realized that Midnight had beaten Hoteye as well in her past and thus why she had to fight him.

 **After making it up to the top of the tower, Naruto and the rest looked around for the controls. Though they weren't finding anything. "Are you sure this is the place?" Lucy asked.**

 **Naruto nodded. "Yeah, there was a bunch of magic circles surrounding this whole area last time I was here. But if the controls aren't here anymore, and Brain is defeated, then how is Nirvana still moving?"**

"Good question. If the caster and controller was defeated, it should've stopped on its own." Mira thought out loud.

 **"It seems asking Brain himself is our only option." Jura declared and the rest agreed.**

 **"... Maybe Jellal..." Wendy mumbled to herself and Lucy glanced at her.**

Wendy looked down still feeling bad for healing Jellal back then until Erza smile made her smile back.

 **"Sorry Wendy, did you say something?" The little girl twiddled her thumbs. "Er, no. It's nothing." She said before running off. "I think I have a clue, I'm going to go look for it! Come on Charla!"**

 **"Wait, Wendy!" Carla yelled and chased after the little girl.**

"Wendy! You should not go by yourself! Although I think Naruto will probably tag along so I guess its alright." Erza lectured the nervous Wendy who sighed at the last part.

 **Naruto sighed and took off after the two. "Hey guys, I'm gonna keep an eye on them. Keep looking for a way to stop this thing and we'll meet up later!"**

"Yup Naruto will always be there to protect his friends." FS lucy said brightly getting smiles from Lucy, Erza and Wendy.

Some male members grumbled that Naruto got too much attention from the females but they were ignored.

 **Lucy nodded and grabbed Juvia when the girl tried to follow the fleeting ninja. "And where do you think you're going?"**

 **Juvia whimpered. "Why must Juvia be separated from Naruto-Sama so much right now?"**

"Juvia-chan is in hell right now! Reading about Naruto-sama without him here is the worst!" FS Juvia whined as Levy read on to stop FS Juvia from flooding the place.

 **Jura chuckled at the Fairy Tail mages before walking towards Brain's unconscious form. They needed to find out how to stop Nirvana before it was too late, and Brain held the answer.**

 **"I need to find Jellal, I'm sure he'll know how to stop this thing from going to Cait Shelter!" Wendy reassured herself as Charla flew them above the city.**

"It was a nice thought Wendy but sadly it could not would not work." Erza said sadly remembering how Jelall magic only worked to destroy Nirvana before it was fully activated. Everyone else looked at Erza curiously but levy decided to keep reading.

 **"Wendy-Chan! Charla! Wait up!" A voice called from behind them.**

 **"Naruto-San!?" Wendy was shocked to see Naruto following them by jumping on the rooftops. How did he catch up to them so fast?**

"He's a ninja." Natsu said as if that explained everything.

"Right." Lucy said humouring Natsu while FS Lucy realized that statement was actually pretty close to truth.

 **"Wendy... I'm sorry but I can't fly anymore..." Charla said and began to descend back to the ground.**

 **Naruto caught up to them as they landed. "Hey, so why did you take off like that so suddenly? What's going on?"**

 **Wendy hesitated at first but then took a deep breath. "I'm looking for Jellal, I think he might know a way to stop this thing." As soon as she finished her sentence, she shut her eyes closed. With the way everyone was reacting to Jellal being here, she just knew Naruto was going to be against it and scold her.**

 **"Okay." Naruto casually said, completely catching Wendy off guard.**

Wendy was also wide eyed as she thought everyone besides Erza hated Jellal at that point.

 **"W-what? But what about all of those things Jellal did?"**

 **The shinobi just shrugged. "When I saw him in the cave, I didn't feel any evil vibes. Besides, Erza is most likely with that guy and I'm sure we'll need her to stop this thing." He gave her a toothy grin. "I don't know what Jellal is to you but you want to see him too, don't you?"**

Wendy blushed as Erza smiled fondly at how nice Naruto was being and how he considered everyone feelings.

FS Lucy and Juvia smiled even bigger getting to see this scene when they were not with Naruto.

 **Wendy just stared at the blonde for a couple seconds before smiling. She didn't care what the weekly sorcerer magazine said, Naruto was a really nice person. Not to say the articles were saying anything particularly bad about him or anything.**

"I wondered what it actually says about Naruto? Bessides him being in love triangle between that Lucy and Juvia?" Mira wondered as FS Lucy pouted at the rumours. FS Juvia looked annoyed at the rumours as well.

 **'Not bad, for a beast.' Charla said and smirked. Maybe she was wrong about the teen, not that she'd ever admit it.**

"Of course not." FS lucy sighed as the guild rolled their eyes at other Carla's pride.

 **Naruto's grin grew wider before he closed his eyes. Before they could question him, the ninja's facial features changed, his eyes to be specific. A bright orange now outlined his sockets. His eye color was now a dark red and a moving golden aura circled his irises, and his pupils were now shaped in a toad-like fashion with a slit going down the middle making a cross.**

 **Realizing she was staring, Wendy blushed and bowed deeply. "Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to stare!"**

"Aw your other is so cute! Just like you, she loves Naruto's Sage Mode eyes!" Cana cooed at the red-faced Wendy as Mira giggled in amusement.

Erza and Lucy thought it was a harmless crush so they were ok with it but FS Juvia looked annoyed even back then her rival in love included their Wendy even if Wendy did not know it yet.

 **Naruto blinked and raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughing. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you. This is what I look like when I go into Sage Mode. To put it simply, it makes me stronger, faster, and helps me sense things better. Which is exactly what I'm about to do now." The sage then closed his eyes again and felt around in an attempt to find Erza. Nirvana was still messing with his senses, but he was starting to get used to it.**

"This guy denseness will never cease to amaze me. He thinks it was her being surprised not her liking the way he looks." Cana sighed as Carla growled at the thought of any Wendy liking some boy.

 **Wendy and Charla waited patiently for Naruto to finish searching.**

 **'Where are you Erza... There!' The female knight wasn't all that far from where they were, but what bothered him was that there were two other magic signatures near her. The first one he could vaguely recognize as Jellal, but he couldn't quite read the second one. Naruto could also faintly sense a chakra signature heading in the same direction, so that was probably Killer Bee.**

Erza looked pleased her other joined up with Jellal but wondered how the new addition would change things.

Makarov was still abit shocked how this Sage Mode allowed Naruto to track people so accurately without enhanced senses like smell for dragon slayers.

 **"Okay!" Naruto said abruptly, slightly startling the girl and her feline friend. "I found Erza, but we need to move quick. I'm pretty sure Jellal is with her, but there's also a third person that I don't recognize so we can't be too cautions."**

 **Wendy and Charla both nodded and gained odd expressions when the blonde suddenly knelt in front of the dragon slayer.**

"Huh? He can not possibly expect her do that! Can he?" Carla asked outraged at the seemingly provocative position Naruto was offering to the other Wendy.

The guild burst into laughter at Wendy expression of her other being so close to a boy while FS Juvia thought Naruto was being too friendly.

 **"Alright, shall we go then?" Naruto asked expectedly.**

 **Wendy just stood there, completely baffled. "Eh?"**

"Piggy back ride!" Happy shouted as Wendy looked completely baffled look her book counterpart.

 **"W-wh-what is the meaning of this!?" Charla stammered.**

 **Naruto sent them a flat look. "Well I did say we needed to hurry, and no offense to Charla, but I think I could get us there faster by running. Besides, didn't you say you were out of magic earlier?"**

"He got your other there." Erza said making Carla outraged that this boy used her own logic against her.

 **Charla wouldn't have any of it. "How dare you! Have you no delicacy!? Why I outta-"**

"Geez chill. Your other might have to scratch everyone eyes for TALKING to other Wendy at this rate of overprotectiveness." Lucy said coolly already getting tired of the other Carla attitude.

Carla looked like she was going to blow a fume but kept quite remembering what happened last time she lashed out. Wendy looked caught trying to comfort her friend and wanting her other to not be so crowded.

 **Wendy put a hand out, her bangs shadowing her features. "Wait Charla, it's okay."**

"That's a new look for you." Cana said in surprise not used to seeing this more confident Wendy as the guild was also pretty shocked. Wendy wished she could be more assertive like her other.

 **The white cat stared up at her friend worriedly. "Wendy..."**

 **The little girl looked down and smiled. "You said it yourself, your too tired to fly anymore. We need to stop Nirvana before it gets to our guild." She picked Charla up and gained a determined look. "Okay, I'm ready."**

The guild blinked at seeing this Wendy assertive personality but FS Juvia narrowed her eyes remembering how Wendy 'tricked' Naruto into letting her 'rest' in his lap for the boat ride.

 **Naruto sweatdropped. 'Why are they making such a big deal out of this? It's just a piggyback ride...'**

 **Girls really were weird.**

Every girl eyes twitched while the guys chose to stay quiet.

 **Wendy walked over to Naruto and readied herself before closing her eyes and hopping on the teen's back.**

 **"Make sure to keep your paws where I can see them beast!" Charla warned.**

"Geez if Naruto doesn't see girls like other Lucy and Juvia who like him in that way like a sex crazed teen. I am sure Wendy is probably safe from dirty thoughts." Gray said without thinking.

FS Lucy and Juvia glared at Gray who took a few steps back while Juvia glared back on his behalf. The guild laughed at grays expense while Wendy silently cried it out at the implicit difference between her looks and the more busty girls of the guild.

 **The whiskered teen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you ready? Okay then, hold on tight!"**

 **"Kya!" Wendy screamed as Naruto picked her up and kicked off the ground, propelling them into the air. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. This way of travel was crazy! No wonder he had caught up to them so fast!**

"The end." Levy said as she handed the book back to Mavis.

"New person coming next chapter!" Mavis said with a grin making everyone eager to learn who it was.

 **AN2: Sorry again for the less frequent updates I am doing my best.**

 **Not my best chapter but I wanted something for you guys so here it is. It is hard to get back on the writing horse but I am trying.**

 **Make sire to give lots of reviews to Fox Scroll chapter 51 also released today!**

 **Honestly these OS chapters are harder for me to do but I hope it is not bad.**


	16. Naruto's decision(read)chp16

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 16 "Naruto's Decision"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Hey I made the character intro extra long because it was fun! (Plus she got the short straw in canon and the FS so here she is!)**

 **Fave part of chapter 15: Me adding Lucy scolding Carla for being too overprotective was pretty fun. I also liked me adding some parts for Kinanna to react to (I don't think Naruto has even met her in the current FS tbh)**

 **You guys have no idea how hard I had to struggle to get this done. (I know it is not the best ok-feel free to stop reading if you want to but I am doing my best.)**

 **To put it into perspective it started out as 5870 words ok? (these chapters are LONG!)**

There was another flash of light and a distinctly unfamiliar voice to most of the guild.

"Huh where I am I?" The feminine voice asked as the light dimmed revealing a woman. This woman was rather tall standing a good head over all the female wizards currently at the guild indicating she was at least in her 20's. She had long dark blue hair that went down her lower back along with ample breasts and a thin waist. She wore white Capri pants that ended at her knees along with a revealing rube top exposing the top of her breasts. Overall she was quite a looker with a majority of the guys thinking "free game?". This unknown woman added to her charm unknowingly when she started stretching her arms out allowing her barely contained breasts to bounce slightly.

While certain members of Fairy Tail and the FS Fairy Tail widened their eyes in recognition most members did not recognize this new young woman.

In an instant Gildarts wrapped his arm around the younger woman shoulder and pulled her close.

"Fast!" Makarov and several other men who wanted to do the same thing to the new unknown arrival thought. The women particularly Cana were infuriated that Gildarts was flirting and trying to hit on the woman so openly. Lucy and Wendy knowing who this woman was creeped out particularly Wendy seeing someone like Gildarts flirt with an older version of Wendy. Natsu was not interested in the slightest but did wonder why somebody from Edolias was here.

While this was happening FS Lucy and Juvia stared accusingly at the smirking Mavis.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" FS Juvia asked Mavis who only whistled innocently.

"I thought it would be Mira or Erza from our world not Wendy from Edolias!" FS Lucy said exasperated.

"I never said Earthland did I? Besides I know she would like to listen to Naruto's adventures." Mavis said cheerfully while FS Juvia growled at another rival of love arriving to read about Naruto's life.

"Hey! My beautiful blue haired princess. Would you like to sit over there so we can get better acquainted?" Gildarts asked in what he thought was a charming tone of voice not noticing the woman in his arms twitching her eyebrow in annoyance.

"Listen old man." The unknown woman started with an annoyed tone of voice making Gildarts head drop at the 'old' comment. "I get hit on a lot so I understand it is not your genders fault (making the guys huff while the girls smirked) but I start things with somebody I like so piss off!" the woman finished punching Gildarts in the nose. While normally he would shrug such a blow off he let his guard down around this attractive woman so his nose starting bleeding.

This allowed the woman to get out of his arms and started walking around tying to find somebody familiar. She scoffed at the perverted gazes aimed at her but did raise an eyebrow seeing somewhat familiar faces to the guild she knew. She happened to avoid the FS characters but saw a young blue haired girl she instantly recognized.

"Little me!" The blue haired woman cheered crouching down to Wendy's eye level.

"Hello, Nice to see you again Edolias-Wendy-san." Wendy said politely nodding her head as her older self pat her head fondly.

"Nani! That's YOU from Edolias!" Most of guild particularly Gildarts screamed in surprise.

"Its pretty obvious if you think about it. They have the same hair colour and eye colour after all." Erza said non chanalently as the guild gave her a weird look for overlooking the obvious age and curves.

"Why aren't you surprised by this!" Macao pointed to Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Carla and the FS characters.

"Foolish boys, Lucy, Natsu and I were at Edolias after all." Carla said somewhat snob snobbily as she was annoyed the boys were drooling over an older version of Wendy.

"Erza and I figured she was Wendy from that world as we saw her fighting her the Edolias kingdom." Gray explained although FS Wendy gave him a weird look.

"Yes my name is Wendy Marvel just like my cute little self but I don't remember the red haired woman or black haired guy or other Natsu." She explained getting surprised looks from the two mentioned wizards.

"If you need to need to call me something instead of Wendy like little me just call me Wen ok?" Edo Wendy said as she realized it would be awkward having them both called Wendy in the same room.

"So little me have your move on him yet?" Edo Wendy said with a grin to a confused Wendy.

"Move?" Wendy squeaked.

"Huh you are acting kind of weird. I mean the entire time we chatted you kept mentioning his good points after all." Edo Wendy looked at her confused counterpart weirdly.

"Look Wen I should explain things to you before everyone gets even more confused." FS Lucy said as she beckoned the blue haired woman over.

As FS Lucy explained about the guild member never meeting Naruto in their dimension and everything the guild was still trying to get over how an Edolias version of Wendy Marvell could be a babe. Reeedus realized that this must be why Wendy did not like his portrait of how she would look like if she aged. She wanted to look like her Edolias self.

As Cana glared at her dad for hitting on Wen when she arrived he stuttered "ok look I thought since she wasn't in our guild she was a random girl and couldn't control myself ok Cana-chan!".

"No Naruto huh…. I was really hoping to see that guy again." Edo Wendy sighed as FS Lucy sympathized while FS Juvia glared realizing that both of the rivals here kissed Naruto before her.

"To bring somebody across another dimension to meet their counterparts is something we in Edolias could only hope to dream of. Is this more of the weird Earthland magic? Edo Wendy asked in awe.

"Actually, in all worlds besides Mavis-sama it would probably be impossible." FS Lucy admitted.

"Would you like to read Wen?" Mavis asked.

"So you are the first Master of the guild Naruto is from huh? I would love to read." Wen noted as she took the book.

 **'Those mountains look familiar...' Wendy thought with a grim expression as they continued towards their destination. She hoped they would be able to stop Nirvana before it reached Cait Shelter. As she thought about how close the ancient capital was getting to her guild, she unconsciously tightened her grip.**

"Little me of your world seems to be enjoying herself huh?" Edo Wendy teased which made Wendy still blush as she thought it looked comfortable too.

"Geez still weird how different you and Wendy-chan are." Lucy admitted as she could tell this Edo Wendy was pretty similar to the one she met.

Edo Wendy winked and whispered to FS Lucy "There is one thing in common: Me and the Wendy from your world both like Naruto." This made FS Lucy blush realizing that the story Naruto said about kissing this Wendy was true while FS Juvia hissed at the reminder.

"Wen-chan seems to be my kind of woman: confident, busty and a personality to boot." Gildarts declared getting an annoyed look from Edo Wendy, a frown from Wendy, a hiss from Carla and a punch in the gut from Cana.

 **Naruto noticed this and peered back with a crimson eye. "You okay?"**

 **"Y-yes, I'm fine!" Wendy stuttered and hung her head down in embarrassment.**

 **Naruto laughed. "You're a pretty funny kid you know that?**

"Kid?" Wendy thought as starting getting depressed. For some reason this comment made her bothered more then usual.

Edo Wendy got sympathetic and moved towards Wendy. She gestured to the younger Wendy to sit on an empty couch together which after a moment of hesitation she obliged.

"Hey little me. I know you might be jealous that it appears I go the good end of the gene pool but you are wrong. I wasn't always like this and before puberty I was like you and other little me. Short and flat as a board but now look. I am just saying that it will happen to you sooner or later so don't let these kid comment hurt you too much ok?" Edo Wendy said to a wide-eyed Wendy.

Wendy blushed a bit but appreciated the feedback from an Edolias version of herself as the guild could not hear what was said but was happy Wendy looked happier after a chat with Wen.

 **Hey, I've been wondering for a while now but, what else does your dragon slaying magic do? We have two dragon slayers back at Fairy Tail and the only thing their magic seems to be good for is destroying things. But you said you didn't have a lot of offensive techniques and more support." He was curious to as to what else the girl's magic was capable of because she healed Erza, and he wasn't even there to see it.**

"You know what I don't think I got to see what your magic did in all the time the other you stayed at Edolias." Wen noted while Wendy was abit surprised.

 **Wendy smiled brightly, she loved talking about her magic, and having someone ask her about her magic and actually believing her made her even happier. "Besides healing, my sky dragon magic can do a lot of support! Like granting speed boosts, power boosts, and defense boosts. I can also cure little things like motion sickness, though the effects are only temporary..."**

"Pretty impressive little me!" Wen cheered much to Wendy's emberassment.

 **That caught Naruto's attention. "Motion sickness? Man, Natsu would kill for that magic! The poor guy can't stand on transportation for his life!"**

"Wish Igneel taught me Troia." Natsu grumbled as Gajeel sighed.

"Why would he teach you that? Natural born dragons don't experience that and besides I think the little girl is only one of us who could use it even if we were taught it." Gajeel noted while Natsu grumbled more.

Much to everyone besides FS Lucy surprise FS Juvia started growling at the word 'motion sickness'.

'She must be thinking the time on Tenrou Island boat where Wendy pretended to have motion sickness to rest on Naruto's lap.' FS Lucy thought.

 **"What are the other dragon slayers like?" Wendy asked curiously, she'd never met another dragon slayer before and hearing Fairy Tail had two was exciting.**

"Loud and Rude." FS Lucy and Lucy said together as they winked together.

"Hmpth." Laxus grumbled while Gajeel and Natsu glared at the 2 Lucys.

"Its not untrue. They could stand to have their manners improved abit." Mira noted with a carefree smile.

 **Naruto sweatdropped as he thought about the slayers in question. One of them is a complete flame-head that thought of nothing but fighting, and the other is a foul-mouthed bastard who also thought of nothing but fighting. "They're crazy. But when it comes to Fairy Tail, they're pretty normal I guess."**

"Geez I can understand Naruto thinking that about Gajeel but I totally do more then fight! I go on jobs and eat as well!" Natsu exclaimed while Gajeel grunted not caring that the blonde thought of his other.

"Yeah big difference." Lucy said sarcastically.

 **"Oh." Wendy wondered how they were like in person if she'd ever meet them.**

 **"They sound rather troublesome to deal with." Charla said with a sweatdrop. If someone like Naruto said they were crazy to him, who knew what those dragon slayers were capable of.**

"That cat is asking to drown." FS Juvia gumbled as Wen laughed at how protective this Juvia was to Naruto while she saw the guild member Juvia cuddled up to Gray.

'I guess this Fairy Tail is the opposite of the Fairy Tail I come from without Naruto so people who dislike each other in mine world get along in theirs.' Wen thought to herself.

 **There was a comfortable silence between the three of them, the only noise being the wind and the silent tapping of sandals hitting cement as the ninja ran across the rooftops.**

 **Something bothered Naruto. During their trip, there had been heard an explosion coming from the tower where the others were at. Jura was there and he was a wizard that even Erza held high respect for, but Naruto could help but worry for his friends.**

"Little me told me that Naruto highly respected Erza so that must mean I somebody he respects thinks this Jura guy is powerful he must be tough stuff." Wen noted making Wendy blush and Erza smile in appreciation.

The guys were annoyed as it appeared another fine Maiden was smitten with Naruto while Lucy was surprised. She thought the Edolias Wendy (who was basically the same as the one sitting there) took no interesting boys.

Wendy was worrying what her alternate self told their Edolias counterpart as it appeared to be near hero worship the way Wen described it.

 **At least there were no more random questions floating back and forth in his head-**

 _ **'What awaits you back there? That shabby old apartment they gave you?'**_

"That voice again… what is that? Some side effect of Nirvana?" Erza asked frustrated as everyone was confused besides Mavis.

She frowned as didn't realize the book would show Naruto's darkest and most hidden thoughts as well.

 **Damn, right when Naruto thought that stupid voice in his head went away. Just what was it anyway? It wasn't the Kyuubi. In fact, the demon was acting weird right now.**

 _ **'Just imagine the kind of life you could keep here? Always being surrounded by people who want to be around you, instead of the people that became "friends" with you only after you saved their lives.'**_

Erza, Mira and Lucy eyes widened at the implications while almost everyone else seemed shocked.

"Mavis-sama was Naruto alone before he went to Fairy Tail?" Mira asked worried about the answer.

Mavis looked away sadly while FS Juvia and Lucy growled almost confirming Mira's worries.

"Naruto-sama always acts so brave Juvia-chan almost forgets he has worries too…" FS Juvia admitted while FS Lucy nodded her head sadly.

"Hey look I don't know Naruto as well as Lucy or Juvia but I think I can safely say he is not the type of guy who wants people worrying about him." Wen declared getting some reluctant agreements from people who were getting fond of Naruto.

 **Naruto growled and shook his head, this was really starting to annoy him.**

 **"Naruto-San?" Wendy asked worriedly while Carla looked at him with the same suspicious look.**

 **"Sorry, it's nothing." Naruto said and strained a smile while the girl slightly frowned. "Oh, where here. Stay sharp, we don't know if the third person is an enemy or not."**

 **They nodded their heads and Naruto jumped down into an alleyway.**

 **"Woah..." Wendy felt the blood rushing to her head as the blonde put her down.**

"Haha it does take a bit to get used to Naruto's running." FS Lucy said while Wendy wondered how it felt.

 **"Wendy! Are you okay?" Charla asked while Naruto helped her stay up.**

 **"Yeah, I'll be fine… Just a little dizzy." Wendy wasn't scared heights or anything, she flew around with Charla all of the time so it definitely wasn't that. It was just the constant feeling of going up and down, like riding on a roller-coaster with no seat-belt.**

Wendy eyes widened at the description while most members seemed less eager to be carried by a ninja.

 **"Alright, stay behind me." Naruto whispered and the three creeped along the walls and peeked around the corner. There they found Erza standing in front of a man with black hair and dark purple lipstick on. The knight looked ready to attack with how tightly she was holding her weapon while the Oración Seis member smiled pleasantly.**

"Midnight." Erza murmured while Natsu growled at that name.

"So this will be a fight between S-class wizards. Some of the best of the best from what Lucy told me." Wen though eager to see more Earthland magic at work.

 **Naruto scanned the area for Jellal and found the man all battered up on the floor, it seemed he must have fought and lost to the raven-haired mage.**

 **"Ah, Jellal!" Wendy was about to go to him but Naruto put a hand out and stopped her.**

Erza smiled slightly at seeing Wendy worried about Jelall while Wendy frowned that she couldn't help someone who was injured.

 **Just as he did so, Erza disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of the dark mage. She brought her sword up in an upward slash, only for the swipe to miss completely.**

"Reflector magic.. It is a rather troublesome castor type magic." Mavis noted while Erza grunted remembering how much it took to figure out its weaknesses.

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Erza missed? No, she was spot on. That guy must have done something.'**

 **Erza summoned another sword in her free hand and continued her assault. The swords seemed to bend away from him as soon as they got near. The person raised their hand and Erza grunted as she was forced back.**

"Erza!" Lucy cried out worried abut her teammate while FS Lucy was confident remembered Naruto telling her about the magic unique weakness to ninjas.

 **"What kind of magic is that? It's almost like he can move any object at will." Charla said with a frown.**

 **"What the!?"**

 **They watched as Erza's armor began to twist around and constrict her.**

 **"Erza!" Naruto turned to Wendy and Charla. "You two stay here, I'm going to help." When they nodded, the ninja turned and dashed into the open. "Hey creepy! Take a load of this!" He yelled while pulling a kunai from his sleeve and threw it.**

 **Midnight merely shifted his body and the kunai landed on the ground behind him. "Oh, another victim so soon?"**

"There is weakness number one." Erza pointed out to everyone confusion. "When the magic is used to constrict someone, the castor cannot reflect anything." Erza revealed while Makarov realized she must've figured it out during combat showing her impressive combat knowledge.

"You Earthland wizards sure are amazing with magic." Wen praised getting grins from the Fairy Tail wizards.

 **"Naruto!?" Erza gasped as she broke free of the armor binding her and replacing it with a new set.**

 **'…Naruto?' Jellal struggled to look up from where he lay to get a view of the blonde. That name sounded strangely familiar to him. Just like Erza, he felt like he knew this person. But he just couldn't remember…**

Erza didn't know how to feel about this as it appeared Naruto and Jellal only had bad experiences but she hoped that her other, Naruto and other Jellal could become friends in the future.

Wen whispered to FS Lucy "This book gets close and personal with people's thoughts. I hope my personal thoughts aren't shown."

"Sister you have no idea." FS Lucy pouted as she knew the book took all her thoughts including budding feelings for Naruto to the surface.

 **Naruto skid to a stop in front of the armored woman and pointed right in her face. "Hey! Glad I finally found you! Why'd you straight up leave the others like that!?"**

 **Erza frowned and looked towards Jellal. "I..."**

Normally Cana and Mira would tease Erza but deep down they knew that Erza and Jellal were dear childhood friends and nothing more despite the alligations. Erza simply like Mira held no real romantic feelings for anyone despite their own popularity.

"Juvia-chan kind of like it when Naruto-sama yells at other girls hehe." FS Juvia said proudly getting a glare from Erza.

"Juvia, grow up. He is worried and not actually mad." FS Lucy sighed getting a thankful look from Erza.

'Geez these guys really get into the book. I can understand the Juvia and Lucy I know since it is their past but these other girls from a guild that doesn't have Naruto… Maybe this book will actually make them like the guy in that way?' Wen noted to herself with a small smirk.

 **"Hey now, have you forgotten about me?" Midnight's smile grew grim. "That deserves some punishment..."**

 **Tsssss...!**

 **"Hm?" Midnight looked behind him and found that there was a tag that was now burning attached to the throwing knife that landed right behind him. "Wha-"**

"Take that you pale faced bastard! Ninja style!" Natsu cheered as the guild looked eagerly to see if that did the trick. Erza suspected it wouldn't due to Midnight magic not being focused on something else at the moment.

"So that is how this world Natsu is huh? Well I will give him he seems less of a wimp to the Natsu I know." Wen thought to herself.

 **BOOM!**

 **Naruto snickered. "Hehe! You can never underestimate a ninja!" His little celebration was cut short when Erza readied herself. "Stay sharp, it's not over yet!"**

 **The dust cloud that was caused by the explosion swirled and flew away, revealing a sickeningly happy Midnight. "That was good, but it won't work on me!"**

"That's pretty cheap." Cana whined annoyed at the seemingly cheap magic that Erza and Naruto had to deal with.

 **"Ehh!? This guy can block explosions too!? No fair!" Naruto whined and stomped on the ground. He was really starting to feel left out, being the only one without magic. Sure, he wasn't originally from this world… But he was able to conduct magic within his body, so he should be able to use magic too damn it!**

"Don't worry he will soon learn some magic for himself but we wont spoil what it is." Mavis teased much to the frustration of certain members who wanted to know now.

"I guess that proves Naruto really wasn't from Earthland or Edolias." Wen said out loud as she was told by FS Lucy about the Elemental Nations.

"Huh you suspected before you came here?" Erza said in surprise figuring that any members that went to Edolias would try to hide another dimension from their Edolias counterparts. Wendy was also interested in an alternate Edolias version of herself.

"Naruto seemed really nervous when I brought it up and I never did find another of him afterwards…" Wen said with a notable sad expression leasing Mira and Erza to believe she had feelings for Naruto as well.

"That Naruto guy is lucky. What I wouldn't give for a girl like Wen to pine over me." Gildarts said dramatically and perversely getting grins from other perverted men from the guild.

 **The evil mage began to laugh. "My Reflector magic can twist and distort anything and even reflect your attacks right back at you. Now, I really want to see your pained faces now..."**

 **"Here he comes!" Erza shouted and the two braced themselves for the attack when a holler came from the rooftops.**

 **"WHEEEEEE!" Killer Bee yelled and flew straight towards a surprised Midnight.** **"Lariat!"** **He brought his arm up and electricity sparked to life, completely covering the appendage with lightning.**

"Laxus that is just like your lightning!" Natsu exclaimed with several other members seeing the similarity.

"No its not…. It is more refined almost like the he is channeling lightning like a sword instead of increasing speed like mine." Laxus noted getting a nod from Mavis.

"Will it work though? I mean Erza's magic didn't and she is S-class." Lucy said worried while Erza looked thoughtful.

 **"Hmph, it's useless..." Midnight smirked and used his magic to redirect the lightning in the man's arm, but found that he couldn't reflect it. "What!? Guh!" The Lariat crashed right into his collar, knocking the wind out of the mage and sending him flying into a building.**

"It worked?!" The guild yelled in surprise.

"It didn't look like it forced it way through the magic. It looks more like the magic simply didn't work at all." Erza said in complete surprise as she had to exploit the magics weaknesses to actually defeat midnight.

"Just a heads-up Killer Bee is ranked S-rank so yeah he petty powerful." Mavis informed with a giggle at seeing the guild disbelief looks at the strange looking man being powerful.

 **"...Eh?" Naruto and Erza stood there slack-jawed. Could it be that this guy was actually really powerful?**

"Our thoughts exactly." Gray said out loud still not understanding how he could do what even Erza could not and defeat Midnight in one blow.

 **The rapper did a little dance and spit out a few rhymes in celebration that didn't make any sense.**

 **Everyone watching sweatdropped before turning to where the last Oración Seis member landed.**

"This guy is pretty weird. One moment is super powerful next he is babbling nonsense." Levy said in debelief.

 **"Was that enough?"**

 **Erza walked over to the fallen dark mage and found that he was indeed knocked out cold.**

 **Jellal looked at the dancing ninja in astonishment. 'Amazing... to be able to defeat such a foe in a single hit...'**

"Juvia-chan and Lucy were pretty shocked to hear about it too." FS Juvia admitted as FS Lucy looked embarrassed to have it said out loud.

 **'Note to self, do not get on that guy's bad side...' Naruto thought with a shiver.**

 **Erza studied the rapper closely, wondering how the man's magic was unaffected by Midnight's Reflector. "Bee, might I ask how your magic was effective? This mage had the ability to move anything that wasn't alive. He should have been able to redirect your arm since it was covered in lightning."**

 **Bee raised an eyebrow. "Magic? No! Back where I come from we use a thing called chakra! Killer Bee-Sama don't go saying abracadabra~!"**

"So reflector magic cannot work on chakra infused attacks?" Erza thought in surprise.

"I guess so as Naruto's attack was just a normal explosion not a chakra bomb or anything so Midnight was still able to redirect it." Makarov reasoned.

 **The red head widened her eyes and turned to Naruto and the teen shrugged in response.**

 **"I was gonna tell you all but never got the chance, but I'll explain later. We need to stop thing first. Wendy, Carla! You guys can come out now!"**

 **The two came out from their hiding spot and walked over to them. "Hello again, Erza-San." Wendy said with a bow.**

Wen smiled seeing her other self being the polite younger girl she knew.

FS Lucy thought 'at least there is one Dragon Slayer in existence who has decent manners.'.

 **Erza smiled back and walked over to Jellal to help him up. "You okay?"**

 **The ex-council member thanked her as he struggled to stand. "Yes... somehow."**

 **"Okay, can somebody please explain how Jellal is here?" Naruto asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Because quite frankly, the man should be dead.**

 **Wendy poked her fingers together. "The Oración Seis made me heal him..."**

"Little me you are more powerful then I thought!" Wen cheered to an embarrassed Wendy.

"Its not quite that powerful but thank you Wen-san" Wendy said with a bow.

'Maybe I should have this Wendy and other little me when she comes in 'Nee-chan?' We are basically sisters after all? Maybe Later.' Wen thought to herself disliking the formal title 'san'.

 **"Eh?" Naruto balked. Healed him? "You're healing magic can bring people back to life?" How do you heal a person who was last seen blowing up into smithereens?**

 **"No, Jellal somehow survived the blast and was stuck in a comatose state until Wendy revived him. His memories were damaged and he can't recall anything from the past." Erza explained, and Naruto looked at the blue haired man in slack jawed disbelief.**

 **Wendy gasped. Was that the reason why Jellal hadn't recognize her? Because he has amnesia? But if that were the case, then why did he smell different than she remembered from all those years ago?**

"I should've seen the difference at that point." Wendy said with a depressed aura. The guild was about to comfort the poor guild but Wen beat them to it.

"Hey Wendy. If you thought this Jellal guy was decent I am sure he is." Wen said comfortingly letting Wendy rest against her as she kept reading.

 **"Wait a second! Does that mean you have forgotten how to stop Nirvana!?" Carla asked Jellal, who sadly shook his head.**

 **"I'm sorry, the self-destruct magic won't work anymore and I don't know what else to do..."**

"Same with our Jelall." Erza noted.

 **The two Cait Shelter members gasped. "Then how are we going to stop this thing from destroying our guild!? Cait Shelter is right in front of us!"**

 **Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "Well, our only option now is to find Brain and..." He stopped mid-sentence and fell silent, his eyes growing wide. A feeling of dread washed over him as he felt an evil presence near the control tower, one similar to that of Jose.**

"what does that mean? Evil S-class wizard?" Lucy said in a jokingly matter but she regretted it seeing the dark looks on her counterpart and FS Juvia face. The guild started getting worried afraid something bad was going to happen.

 **Without a hint of warning, Naruto suddenly turned around and began to run in the direction of the tower. He hadn't notice it before, but he could hardly sense Jura's magical presence at all. He started to run faster, ignoring the calls from behind him.**

 **Naruto cursed. 'I should have stayed with them!'**

 **If something happened to Lucy or Juvia, he would never forgive himself.**

Despite the mood FS Juvia beamed and FS Lucy smiled for a short while.

 **"Kyaa!" Lucy shrieked. "Stupid perverted staff!" She swiped at the cackling stick who had just peeked up her skirt.**

"What colour were you wearing other Lucy?" Natsu asked in a completely unaffected manner.

"Naruto probably get an answer." Cana teased delighting when FS Lucy didn't reply only blushed.

 **"Kakaka! The underwear of a child like you could hardly excite me!" It said while avoiding the girl's anger filled strikes.**

 **"Ufufu... Lucy has no sex-appeal..." Juvia mused to herself and Lucy bristled.**

FS Lucy once again glared at FS Juvia who smiled happily whie the guild was amused at the counterparts friendship.

 **"S-shut up and help me out!"**

 **After running into a trap and Jura getting injured protecting them, Lucy and Juvia were now dealing with Brain's staff which could apparently talk. And it was pretty strong for a piece of wood.**

 **The staff suddenly stopped moving. "Hm? The six... have been defeated!? Now he will...!"**

 **Lucy and Juvia stopped chasing and looked at the strange stick skeptically.**

 **"What? Who's he?"**

 **"Brain has another personality you see. The one you have seen thus far is the one that loves knowledge and goes by the code-name "Brain". The one that Brain sealed away, the one that is bent on the destruction of everything, master Zero!"**

"Juvia-chan hates that man more then anybody else in the world besides maybe one or two people!" FS Juvia declared with water magic and darkness surrounding her.

The guild gulped seeing FS Juvia nearly frothing from the mouth in anger. Wen noted that this Juvia truly did love Naruto just like she did.

Mavis sighed and waved her head making the water disappear but FS Juvia still looked murderous while shockingly even calm FS Lucy looked beyond mad.

"It probably has to do with Naruto." Happy whispered to Natsu who frantically nodded.

 **A chill went down their spines as the staff quickly turned around and bowed. "Eek! W-welcome back master Zero!"**

 **A pale-skinned Brain with red eyes walked out from the shadows and into the clearing.**

"I don't get how he is dark skinned as Brain but pale as Zero. Is the same body right?" Romeo asked the elephant in the room.

"Look kid. Let us just chalk this up to 'weird dark magic' and leave it at that." Wen said drily not at all interested in the finer points of the Brain/Zero transformation.

"Hey you guys. If Naruto wasn't there in your universe how did you manage to beat Zero?" FS Lucy said seriously knowing that somebody from Fairy tail must've beaten him as well.

Everyone turned to Natsu "Well I had to consume the flames of rebuke from Jellal and fight him while everyone else went after these lacrima thingies in Nirvana's legs. Using the full power of dragon force I beat him and managed to time our attacks at the same time to get rid of all of Nirvana's power sources at the same time." Natsu stated while certain members looked at him awe for beating the leader of the OS by himself.

 **"Ah, Klodoa. Things have gotten rather interesting." He said before turning to the girls. "I am Zero, master of the Oración Seis. I suppose it's time to pay you back for the damage you've done to my guild."**

 **Lucy began to shiver. There was some off about this guy. He gave off such an evil aura that it made her sick, she couldn't even move.**

Lucy shivered as she remembered the same feelings along with the beating she got when he woke up. Erza wrapped an eye around her teammates for comfort as both Gray and Natsu openly growled at Zero.

 **Juvia was experiencing the same terror, it was a similar feeling when Jose became furious back in Phantom Lord.**

 **They held onto each other helplessly as the psychotic man began to flare his magical power.**

 **'Naruto/Sama!'**

 **"Get away from them!"**

"Looks like I was right. Naruto really is the hero." Wen saud fondly as both FS Lucy and Juvia looked openly relieved.

"Is it me or does the one guy in that universe who seems to attract every girl seem the least likely to actually notice their feelings?" Happy said out loud getting full on glares from FS Lucy and Juvia.

"We already established Naruto is a cute but dense guy. Please continue reading Wen." Mira asked sweetly.

 **Zero frowned and raised an arm just in time as a spiraling blue sphere slammed into his magic shield. His eyes widened when his barrier began to crack.**

 **'Who is this brat?' Zero thought as a crazed grin spread across his face.**

"That attack. It may look simple but it seems its power is incredible no matter its size." Gajeel grumbled with reluctant respect

 **The Rasengan exploded and the two were pushed back from each other.**

 **Lucy and Juvia cheered for their rescuer before gasping when the teen suddenly doubled over, clutching his head in pain.**

"What's Happening?!" Lucy asked her counterpart worried who stared at FS Juvia uncertainly.

 _ **'Don't you see?'**_ **The voice chimed in, stronger than ever before.** _ **'You would go to no ends for these people, and they for you. So, stay here... Forget about that place!'**_

"Naruto…" Mavis said sadly while FS Lucy and Juvia looked guiltly that before they wished he listened to this voice.

Lissanna shockingly thought she understood where the voice was coming from. Like Naruto she travelled to two worlds and she could not decide which world she wanted to stay in forever. Eventually the decision was taken away from her but it seemed Naruto wrestled with the decision of where he belonged.

 **Zero watched in fascination as a crimson aura began to leak out of the boy's body. 'Hm? What could this be?'**

 **"Shut up..." Naruto growled as pieces of skin began to flake off and evaporate, revealing a blood red energy underneath. "Get out** **of MY HEAD!"** **He roared as his form was consumed in a dome of tainted chakra.**

The presence from the illusion made every wizard besides Mavis instantly on edge and ready to fight.

"Naruto-sama!" FS Juvia yelled in worry as she knew this transformation caused him pain.

"Naruto!" FS Lucy also said in worry as she never forgot how she felt that day.

The rest of the guild could only look in awe as the transformation continued.

 **Lucy and Juvia had taken cover behind a fallen pillar as the area around them started to shake.**

 **'This is... the Kyuubi's chakra isn't it?' Lucy thought as the red dome started to crack. She remembered the first time she had seen it, but this was on a whole other level.**

"It was like 10 times worst and more powerful then when he fought Gajeel and Jose." FS Lucy admitted as the guild eyes grew in horror. If Naruto could beat Jose, Gajeel and Jellal with something far weaker what would Naruto release now.

 **"** **Groawrrrrrrr!"**

 **The dome shattered, and everyone was shocked by Naruto's new appearance. His body was shaped more like that of a fox, with four long tails swinging behind him. You could still see the outline of his once golden hair as he was now all red, except for his now eerily white eyes and mouth.**

"Everyone this is what happens when someone gets closer to a tailed beast powers without having control. This is called 'version 2' or I guess you can say a mini transformation of the beast itself." Mavis explained gravely.

"He looks like a real~~" Cana started afraid.

"Demon." Carla finished shaking seeing the demonic looking Naruto oozing off an evil aura.

"Is this the same power Naruto used to beat Jose?!" Mira asked worried as it appeared that unlike before nothing of Naruto's body remained unlike before merely covering his body. This aura seemed to take over it instead.

Wendy and Lucy hugged each in fear at seeing the fearsome being that had taken over Naruto's body in screen.

"Guys I know nobody especially the other Lucy and Juvia wants me to say this but what will happen if you need to fight him in that state? Would you be able to fight knowing you would be aiming to main Naruto?" Gray asked seriously as the majority of the guild looked at him in shock. Sure Naruto seemed dangerous now but Gray was suggesting they treat him as an enemy.

FS Juvia looked murderous while FS Lucy grit her teeth. As Mira and Erza scolded Gray FS kucy decided to speak up.

"We wont ever have to go that far as Naruto will always come back to us. Gray Fullbuster and Carla the cat, I cannot wait for you two who doubt Naruto to eat your words when he proves himself in the book. Mark my words." FS Lucy said angrily shocking the guild into silence.

Wen despite being spooked out knew Naruto returned to himself to meet her Edolias so she decided to keep reading.

 **"...Narut-?" Juvia started but was immediately silenced by Lucy who clamped a hand over her mouth.**

 **Lucy had a feeling that Naruto was in a state where he would attack anything that moved, so it would best for them to stay out of his site for now.**

FS Juvia nodded sadly as much as she believed in Naruto she knew that his body was fueled only by instinct and not his heart. Wen looked sympathetically at the Juvia she met (thinking it was ironic that the Juvia in the guild area liked Gray despite hers hating Edo Gray).

Erza despite her doubts believed Naruto could get past this so she decided to have faith in him and not judge him despite knowing a majority of the members of her Fairy Tail was now weary of the ninja.

 **Zero smiled maniacally, seemingly unfazed. "Hah! That form of yours is something else! I'm really going to enjoy destroying you!" He raised his hand and fired a green magic missile.**

 **"Grrrrr..." The possessed ninja growled and smacked the spell out of the air effortlessly.**

"He must be at least as powerful as I was when I used dragon force. As before his magic I could not match while in dragon force I could smack it around." Natsu said seriously realizing that Naruto in this form would decide the fate of the other Wendy's guild.

The guild was still on edge but was glad at least this demon like Naruto was attacking Zero and not one of the girls.

 **Naruto then blurred out of existence, reappearing in front of a surprised Zero with crimson claws extracted to kill.**

 **Zero almost failed to react but brought up his magic barrier just in time to bock the slash. His eyes widened in surprise when the hand instantly broke through, shattering his defense like frail glass.**

Natsus eyes widened as he could not breach Zero's barrier magic that easily even when he used dragon force enhanced Dragon Slayer magic. Gajeel was eager to learn how powerful this new form was as his dragon instincts liked finding strong oppenets to fight.

 **"Master Zero!" Klodoa called out in distress as he watched his master get sent flying through the roof. For someone as powerful as Zero to have his barrier broken so easily, and then be sent flying like that… who was this boy? "Eep!" The crimson teen was now looking directly at the talking staff. "Save me!" Klodoa screamed and tried to escape, but Naruto extended his arm to inhuman lengths and grabbed the fleeting stick.**

Lucy and Mira gasped in horror as it appeared this Naruto lacked Naruto's morals and heart and saw anything in its way as prey. Makarov frowned as even though it was just an enchanted stick the look in Naruto's eyes was that of a predator not a hero.

 **The girls watched in horror as Naruto then proceeded to crush the enchanted piece of wood in his hands mercilessly. They shrieked and held onto each other when the teen's gaze fell upon them.**

"Juvia-chan, Other Lucy-san…." Wendy whispered in worry as the demonic looking eyes looked even more devoid of emotions when it was up close.

FS Lucy smiled reassuringly at the sweet girl touched by her concern. Wen smiled softly seeing this Wendy was a sweet girl who worried about everyone.

Natsu and several other members looked ready to intervene despite not being there but Mavis calm smile put them somewhat at ease.

 **"N-Naruto-Sama...?" Juvia tried with a shaky voice.**

 **Lucy gulped when the possessed teen took a step forward. "This i-isn't Naruto... T-this is the Kyuubi..." She remembered Naruto telling her about this form. That the demon took control of his body and attacked just about anything that moved. But this was worse than anything she could have imagined.**

Mavis thought to herself "good thing Naruto won't have go more then 4 tails. Maybe I should show a part of his past like his fight against Pain? I will think about it later. For now let them enjoy the parts they were here for.

 **What once were ocean blue eyes were now empty white sockets that seemed to stare into their very souls. But before the fox could get any closer, a bright green light started flashing from the hole in the roof. Zero was looking down with a wicked smile plastered on his face. The demon turned around just in time to be hit in the face by a stream of green magic.**

"Naruto!" Erza said worried as despite being in a demon like state she still considered him her comrade.

Wendy and lucy felt the same way but felt a bit more weary due to not being S-class while Naruto's strength in this state easily was S-class.

 **Lucy and Juvia ducked as the fox flew over their heads and through the other side of the room, through the tower walls, then finally plummeting down and onto one of the buildings of the ancient city.**

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Wen winced seeing the demon like boy plummet through buildings.

 **Hearing a mocking laugh, the demon got up and growled at the laughing form of Zero on top of the tower.**

 **"Hah! You have quite some strength! But now I must turn my attention to the Nirvits... the only ones who can stand in my way of destroying everything!" As he finished his sentence, Nirvana began to shake and a bright light began to shine at the front of the colossal structure.**

"Oh No! Did the fighting recharge the firing time?" Natsu asked confused.

"No…. This was the first blast. Without anyone to redirect it, Nirvana first blast wont miss." Erza said in horror as she doubted even her Admantine Armour could actually stop a blast that powerful. They were only able to redirect it slightly by attacking one of it legs messing up its aim.

 **The Kyuubi glanced around, as if it was looking for something.**

"What?" Lucy asked in sheer shock as it appeared to thinking and rationalizing not something they thought possible in this state.

Erza eyes widened as she realized he had 4 tails and 2 arms. "It cant be…. It required 6 of us to shut it down but could he…?" Erza thought.

 **Zero raised his arms and smiled with glee as the controls to the ancient capital flared around him. "Now, fire! Nirvana!"**

Wendy shut her eyes in fear while Lucy, Gray and Natsu were on edge. Mira noticed that neither FS Lucy or FS Juvia looked afraid just sad for Naruto.

…

"What was that? '…'?" Natsu asked after Wen took a pause.

"It means silence or nothing happened Natsu." Wen sighed patiently. She thought that kinda stupid attitude was limited to Natsu Dragion but she guessed Dragneel also had It too.

"It failed!?" Makarov asked in shock as there was no explosion shown or heard.

 **The charging noise ceased as the bright light died out, leaving Zero in a puzzled state. "... What? What happened?"**

"That's what we would like to know!" Lissanna shouted unable to understand how something that huge and powerful could be stopped. The people involved widened their eyes as they remembered it was powered by 6 Lacrima in its legs.

 **The man gaped when he saw smoke rising from where the legs connected to the main body. He then peered down at his crimson foe and found that its arms and four tails were stuck into the ground. "No... it can't be..."**

"That's impossible!" Gray said in denial as Natsu, Wendy and Lucy also showed their shock.

"Did Naruto somehow stop the magic power?" Mira asked in confusion as a majority of the guild did not know about Nirvanas weak points.

 **The Kyuubi pulled its appendages from the ground and dropped something from its hands. It was a shiny dust, almost like...**

 **'Did he destroy Nirvana's power sources from here!? All at once!?' Zero thought with his mouth agape. That was absurd! The lacrima were located at the base of each of the legs. To be able to reach them all from this distance was just...**

Everyone eyes widened in shock as the full picture showed Nirvana was 100's of feet tall ( **might be exaggeration but take it like you will)** and somehow Naruto in demon form was able to crush all six of the Lacrima from the top by himself.

"It took Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Ichiya and I using all of all our magic power to get rid of one Lacrima each at the same time. Yet Naruto was able to destroy all 6 at once by HIMSELF!" Erza shouted in pure shock. FS Lucy was mildy interested in hearing how their counterparts dealt with Nitvana but was still worried about Naruto more.

 **Rumble!**

 **"What's happening now!?" Lucy cried out as Nirvana began to shake. One by one, the legs fell to the Earth and the girls had to grab onto something as the whole place started falling.**

 **Nirvana, having lost its power supply, fell to the ground with a loud crash.**

"Naruto did it." Levy said weakly still shaking from the sheer depth and power the possessed Naruto showed.

"Quite frankly you dragon slayers might have had to go through something similar if your parents didn't prevent your dragon seed from growing. Yes I know all about that plan with Zeref against Agnologia." Mavis noted as the dragon slayers widened their eyes except for Laxus (and FS Juvia) who being artificial did not go through that process.

 **Once the shaking stopped, Lucy got up and dusted herself off. "Ugg... I wanna go home..." She felt a tap on her shoulder.**

 **"Um, Lucy? Juvia thinks we should get out of here, and quickly."**

 **Raising an eyebrow, the blonde looked outside to see their possessed friend surrounded by a collection of red and blue orbs. The two colors swirled and morphed together in front of his mouth, making a dark purple-like ball.**

"What is that?!" Carla screamed as the ball gave off power off the charts.

"Is that a dragons roar?" Natsu wondered as it vaguely looked like Agnologia charging up his roar.

"Not quite. It is the tailed beasts ultimate technique: the tailed Beast Bomb. Jinchuuiki can also use this ability If they lose control or with the tailed beast help." Mavis lectured as the guild grew fearful seeing the ball start gaining more power.

 **Lucy started sweating. "That doesn't look good..."**

 **The two scurried out of the broken tower, not wanting to find out what happened when he finished charging whatever it was.**

 **Zero stood up and looked down at scene before him. Nirvana was in ruins, his plans for destruction crippled by a single mage.**

 **"Damn you..." He muttered under his breath, his finger beginning to glow an eerie green. "I will erase your very existence!"**

"That technique!" Natsu said widening his eyes as he was hit while in dragon force and was also down for the count.

 **The purple chakra ball grew to an enormous size before shrinking down immensely.**

"It was huge! Why did it shrink in size?" Erza asked seeing it become the size of Naruto's mouth.

 **It was then swallowed by the demon, and the ground underneath him cracked as a result.**

"He swallowed it!" The guild asked in shock seeing such a powerful ball of energy in Naruto's stomach was something they couldn't comprehend.

"Condensing it makes it somewhat faster and easier to fire then the giant ball especially in Naruto's state." Mavis explained while Erza's eyes narrowed as it sounded like it was not complete.

 **"** **Genesis Zero!"**

 **Both parties fired off their respective techniques simultaneously. The tailed beast bomb flew towards the wave of phantoms at an impossible speed.**

The guild looked on anticipation as Zero and Naruto's attack went towards each other with the tailed beast bomb looking like a missile in speed.

 **Zero watched in disbelief as the crimson sphere ripped straight through his strongest technique like a hot knife through butter. "It can't be! What are you!?" He yelled as the powerful attack crashed into what was left of the tower.**

"If you were there I would be warning you guys "watch out for the blast!" FS Lucy said gravely as the guild looked in shock at how easily the possessed Naruto beat Zero the Master of the Orecian Seis.

 **Erza and the others got to their feet as soon as the shaking stopped. It was just one thing after another right now. First Naruto runs off without saying a word, and later she had felt the blonde's demonic energy. Then it seemed Nirvana was going to fire, but the weapon stopped short and the whole structure had fallen to the ground.**

"Oh boy. I think my other will be in a rude awakening." Erza noted with a wince displeased her other was not there in person to help her comrades out. Maybe if she was Naruto would not be taken over she thought guiltily. She thought it was her duty as s-class wizard to take the lead but her other was on the sidelines instead.

 **"Is everyone alright?' Erza asked and her response was a couple of groans. They were all tired, and she knew it. Right now, she needed to make sure her guild-mates were alright.**

 **BOOM!**

 **"What!?" Erza gasped when the crippled tower in the middle of the destroyed city exploded, and the remains of the once proud tower ceased to exist.**

"It destroyed the entire Nirvana in one blast!" Makarov said in pure horror as the guild gaped seeing the pure destruction left over from the blast from far away.

"To think that is just a weaker version." Mavis noted to the entire guild shock.

"What do you mean? That was 'weak'? It completely destroyed Nirvana!" Cana said in pure shock.

"I mean the technique can only be used at full power while in full tailed beast mode. In that state the bombs can destroy mountains, and cities easily. That one used by Naruto is a far cry from a true tailed beast bomb. Matter of fact the Kyubi is actually quite a bit stronger then any tailed beast so one from it well you don't want to be there." Mavis stated while the guild could not comprehend the full power of these so called tailed beasts.

 **"Erza-San, Bee-San is gone." Wendy said meekly and Erza groaned. What was with these ninjas and leaving without warning them beforehand.**

 **"*Cough! Cough!* Juvia, are you okay!?" Lucy waved her hands around in an attempt to clear the smoke.**

 **"Somehow..." The water mage answered weakly.**

 **When the smoke cleared, they gawked at the sight before them. There was nothing left of Nirvana, only piles of rubble remained of the once great ruins.**

"Truth be told Juvia and I were lucky the blast was aimed away from us or we would've been done for." FS Lucy admitted as everyone saw a close up of what remained of Nirvana.

 **"Ah, there's Naruto-Sama!" Juvia said and pointed off in the distance.**

 **The ninja could be seen off in the distance going on a rampage, destroying stones and tree alike.**

"Why is Naruto still transformed? Nirvana is gone and its influence should be gone and Zero is defeated?!" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes seeing Naruto still in demon form.

"Its because the power flowing through Naruto is too much for him to control at this point. Somebody has to beat him into submission." Mavis explained gravelly as Makarov and Erza could see Naruto was right now more beast then man.

 **"Naruto... What happened?" Lucy watched worriedly as the teen continued to his destruction spree.**

 **"It was probably Nirvana, messin with his mind! Makin all these friend's her musta put him in a bind!"**

 **"Wah!" Lucy jumped in surprise when Bee's voice was suddenly behind her. "Don't sneak up on people like that! When did you get here!?"**

"That weirdo is here to help?" Lucy said fairly sceptically while FS Lucy and Juvia had a quick nod of respect to the powerful jinchuuiki.

 **"Naruto-Sama is being affected by Nirvana?" Juvia asked.**

 **Lucy faltered. 'Ignored!?'**

 **The rapper nodded sagely. "We jinchuuriki can't be heartless! To take on our beasts, we must first embrace our darkness!"**

"That doesn't make any sense!" Evergreen shouted deciding to speak in quite some time.

'Actually it is exactly what is needed for control. I guess he speaks from experience. The book will show later.' Mavis thought to herself as the guild bickered to themselves.

"Basically when you become a jinchuuiki you have a 'hole' in your heart created by taking on the burden. If you cannot find something to fill it the tailed beast will try to take control which is what is happening to Naruto due to Nirvana." Mavis explained as both FS Lucy and Juvia looked pained knowing the truth.

The rest of the guild were still confused on what kind of 'hole' Mavis was talking about but Wen kept reading.

 **Lucy looked at the dark-skinned ninja skeptically. "Wait, we? What is that supposed to mean?"**

 **Bee looked at the girl with a straight face and pointed to his forehead protector. Lucy was puzzled for a second before she put the pieces together. "Eh!?"**

 **Juvia watched Naruto with a saddened expression, he looked like he was in so much pain. She cursed her inability to help her beloved. 'If only Juvia was stronger…'**

FS Lucy gave her friend/rival a quick hug as Mavis smiled at the love. Juvia had accepted her counterpart was much closer friends to Lucy counterpart then she was to Lucy. Lucy looked sadly at the miserable expression on FS Juvia face.

 **In Naruto's Mindscape...**

 **"Huh?" Naruto found himself in the Kyuubi's sewer, only this time he was in a large and open room. Almost like the one with the cage, but the cage and the demon fox himself were nowhere to be found.**

"The idea of a mindscape is absolutely fascinating." Levy said in amazement trying to write down all the details in her trusty book.

"To be honest everyone has a mindscape. It just we never really think about it as humans make snap decisions on the spot. However for jnchuuiki since they have a tailed beast living inside there their mindscape is more developed to show the prison for the tailed beast living inside." Mavis explained while the guild looked thoughtful at this new information.

 **"Oi! Fox! Where are you? I was just about to kick that guy's ass, what do you want!?"**

"Doesn't Naruto know what he is doing?" Mira asked as it appeared before in 1 tailed cloaked form Naruto was at least vaguely aware of what was happening.

"No at this point the Kyubi has full control over his body and only seeks destruction. To him he might black out or be in his mindscape while this happens." FS Lucy explained while both her and FS Juvia had a sour expression at using 'Kyubi'. Naruto insisted they refer to the tailed beasts by name but since the book did not show it yet they used their titles.

 **The demon in question didn't answer, instead he heard the voice that had been in his head behind him.**

 **"The Kyuubi is taking care of that guy for us, so now we can have our long-awaited chat."**

 **Naruto turned around and saw himself across the room, it was like he was looking in a mirror. Only his reflection had black eyes and red pupils. "Ah! Me!?" He shouted in disbelief.**

FS Lucy and Juvia huddled up close. "This must've been what was created from Naruto-sama childhood!" FS Juvia whispered angrily.

"Yeah all the loneliness and pain didn't go away. He must've repressed it into this other self." FS Lucy whispered sadly remembering their chat with the Konoha girls in the bath.

"That's pretty scary looking." Wendy admitted seeing someone she saw as super positive look evil looking.

 **"Yo." The person said as he began to walk forward.**

 **'Who is this guy? He looks just like me...' Naruto thought as the lookalike stopped right in front of him. "Is this a prank you stupid fox!? I don't have time for this right now!"**

 **"Of course you don't have time for me, gotta protect your friends right?" The person grinned. "This isn't a prank. I'm you're true self, you're inner darkness."**

"Inner darkness? I guess Mr. Hero does have his own worries just like the rest of us." Wen noted in realization the guy she liked was not just a hopeless hero.

"Mavis-sama what does he mean 'true self'? Erza asked suspiciously as the guild was confused at this phantom looking Naruto.

"Look humans sometimes hide away what they are really feeling or try to look at the positive side but it doesn't mean those hurt feelings or emotions disappear." Mavis said vaguely to the redhead frustration.

 **True self? What was this guy talking about? Naruto scratched his cheek in confusion. "You're not making any sense... But I really gotta go and make sure Lucy and Juvia are alright-"**

Despite the eerily setting Mira cooed at the worry while FS Juvia swooned and FS Lucy smiled happily. The guild gave a soft smile at Naruto's simple-minded goals of protecting his friends.

 **"Don't you see? The fact that you're so urgent to leave just proves how attached you've become of this place." The inner Naruto stated. "If you care for these people so much, then why do you keep thinking you have to leave?"**

FS Juvia and Lucy looked down in shame as they had hoped before he would choose Fairy Tail even if it meant leaving Konoha forever. The rest of the guild widened their eyes as they didn't know apart of Naruto truly felt like Fairy Tail was his true home. Several members felt touched but also saddened of making Naruto choose one home over another.

 **Naruto narrowed his eyes. "If you really are the "true me" then you should already know why we have to go back."**

 **The copy scoffed. "Because Konoha's our home? We have friends waiting for us? Our promises? What a joke! How can we know for sure they aren't just using us? If they really trust us? Just until recently, everyone treated us like an outcast! And you want to go back to all of that and abandon your true friends here!? You imposer!" Dark Naruto screamed and lunged forward with a fist cocked back.**

"Does Naruto really think like that deep down? And was it true his home in Konoha truly treated in such a way he feels this way?" Mira asked quietly as she sympathized with Naruto's plight and felt her own heart tightened in pain. Lissanna and Elfman gave their elder sister a sad look knowing what she was thinking.

The FS characters silence was enough proof the guild needed to confirm Mira's theory.

Lucy, Wendy and Erza said quietly "Naruto.".

Gray and Natsu winced realizing this cool fun guy had a rough childhood and conflicted at him wanting to stay with the other Fairy Tail forever.

 **Naruto growled and blocked the incoming punch. What was with this guy, talking trash about his friends and home like that? "You're the imposer!" He yelled back and the two fought blow for blow.**

Mavis thought "This kind of denial will make it impossible for you to get your true powers Naruto. Like Bee said you need to learn to accept your darkness and move on."

The guild looked on as the two Naruto's fought in an impressive blow for blow hand to hand combat fight.

 **"Gah!" Naruto awoke and shot straight up, surprising those around him.**

Most of the guild openly sighed in relief while even Macao and Wakakba could not help a small smile.

 **"Naruto-Sama!" Juvia yelled and tackled the whiskered teen.**

 **"Ouch! Juvia, that kinda hurts..." The water mage apologized and got off of him. Why was he so sore?**

"So he truly is not aware of what his body goes through in that demon state." Erza noted as FS Juvia nodded her head.

 **Lucy looked him over. "Are you okay? After you lost control, Bee showed up and stopped you. We're lucky Wendy and the others showed up, your whole body was covered in burns." She wanted to ask him about Bee, but that could wait until later.**

Wen smiled proudly at the younger Wendy who blushed as it wasn't really her but she knew she would try to help if she was there.

 **Ah, now Naruto remembered. He lost control of himself and fought that lookalike. The Kyuubi had taken over while he was out, that explained hi soreness. Naruto nodded to his fellow blonde before looking at Wendy and managed a grin. "Thanks for healing me Wendy-Chan, I owe you one." Those burns from using the Kyuubi's chakra really sucked.**

Everyone smiled at the helpful Sky Dragon Slayer who despite blushing looked proud of herself. Cana wanted to tease Wendy some more but figured this chapter was bit too serious for her tastes,

 **The little girl poked her fingers together shyly and shook her head. "N-no. It's the least I could do." But she was surprised how fast he had healed. The burns had healed themselves almost immediately after she began her healing magic.**

As everyone looked in surprise Erza remembered something. "Wait didn't it say Naruto has a healing factor? Maybe after Wendy healed the initial damage his own healing factor kicked in to drastically increase the healing speed of Wendy sky dragon slayer healing magic?" Erza thought getting understanding looks from the guild.

"Looks like both of Erza-sans are top of the class in brains and beauty right other me?" FS Lucy said to Lucy who nodded eagerly. Erza was pleased FS Lucy thought highly of herself and her counterpart.

Makarov noted once again that despite Erza not being the strongest is pure power she was the most well rounded member of Fairy Tail in strength and wisdom.

 **Taking a look around, it seemed that everyone was here. Some were doing their own thing while others were just resting. Naruto sighed. "I'm guessing it's all over then?" He said laid back down and closed his eyes, he really was exhausted. Who knows how many times he had used Sage Mode during this mission.**

Lucy had a sympathetic look and bopped Natsu on the head when he complained for more action scenes.

 **Lucy gave out a sigh of her own and plopped down onto the grass. "Yeah, and thank goodness. I don't think I've ever been so tired in my life!"**

"I guess some things don't change no matter where you are." Cana teased while both Lucy's grinned at each other.

 **Naruto laughed. "You two did great, defeating an Oración Seis member like that."**

 **Wendy gasped. "Lucy-San and Juvia-San defeated an Oración Seis member? Wow, is everyone in Fairy Tail really powerful? Naruto-San is also strong and so is Erza-San! Fairy Tail really is amazing!"**

FS Lucy and Juvia smiled fondly thinking of their own Wendy while Wendy looked emeberassed at seeing her other so awestruck. The rest of the guild puffed their chests in pride.

 **Lucy laughed awkwardly. "Well... Erza and Naruto are special cases."**

Almost everyone besides Erza and Mira glared at FS Lucy who shrugged her shoulders. To her only Erza and Naruto were S-class in power as Laxus was expelled and she hadn't met Gildarts or Mystogan so she felt justified in her past self thoughts.

Erza started looking depressed and when asked why she replied "My other didn't beat any of the OS and we were suppose to be the S-class role models." This got a sweatdrop from the guild.

While Lucy told FS Lucy and Juvia about who defeated who in their universe Levy did a count. "Let see: Naruto defeated Racer, Hoteye reformed, other Lu-chan and Juvia defeated Angel, Naruto beat Cobra, Killer Bee defeated Midnight, Jura beat Brain, and Naruto beat Zero. So sorry Erza you other didn't have a big role. Hey to be fair most of the rest of alliance did nothing either." Levy said reassuringly making Erza somewhat happier.

 **While the girls began to talk about Fairy Tail, Naruto got up and internally groaned from how sore he was. He walked passed Bee and sent him a thankful nod. After getting a returning nod, the blonde continued over to Erza, who was currently speaking with Jellal. "Yo." He greeted, getting both of their attention.**

"Hey Lucy over there! Is Erza and Jellal a couple?" Wen asked while Lucy stuttered. Erza looked confused and denied it saying they were only childhood friends and she was not looking for a boyfriend anyways.

FS Lucy and Juvia shared a look noticing the similarities between the Erzas.

 **Erza smiled. "Glad to see you're okay Naruto, you had me worried for a second there."**

 **"You know better than anyone it takes a lot more than that to put me down." Naruto took a seat next to the knight and focused his attention on Jellal. "So, what are you going to do?"**

Erza looked worried for her childhood friend from another universe while the FS character tried to hide their grins. They figured without Naruto Jellal would be captured for real so it would be a surprise for Erza to see Naruto's difference

Wen saw this interaction and got curious,

 **The ex-council member looked away, as if he were ashamed of something. "I don't know... I'm afraid of regaining my memories. I did all of those things..."**

 **"Jellal..." Erza put a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

 **Naruto grimaced when he saw the pain in Erza's face, this whole Jellal situation was really tearing her apart. After a long moment of thinking, he sighed. "Why don't you come to Fairy Tail?"**

"Hey Gramps why didn't we offer this to our Jellal? I know he did bad things but he repented!" Natsu asked enthusiastically.

"Natsu! It is not as simple as that. Jellal was a criminal and harbouring him would only bring trouble to Fairy Tail! I know we had as part of team B for the Grand magic games but even temporarily was dangerous!" Makarov declared giving a sympathetic look to Erza who nodded sadly knowing it was all true.

 **Jellal looked at the blonde with wide eyes. "What?"**

 **Erza looked at him with a similar expression.**

 **The jinchuuriki continued. "Well, I mean... You don't really seem all that evil to me anymore, and I'm a strong believer of second chances… Besides, I'm sure if we explain the whole situation, old man Makarov would understand."**

"These young kids thinking they can do whatever they want and I will clean up all the messes." Makarov sighed as the guild members laughed while Mavis giggled at her successor expression.

 **Tears started forming in Erza's eyes. She didn't know Naruto was this kind, to offer aid to someone that was once his enemy. It truly surprised her.**

"Naruto-sama can forgive almost anyone as he has a heart bigger then anyone anywhere." FS Juvia declared while certain members ignored this certain girls were starting to believe it was true.

 **Jellal was completely taken aback. "You would go so far for me? Even after everything I did?"**

 **Naruto suddenly hardened his face and Jellal flinched. "I'll never forgive you for making Erza cry like that." He said sharply before relaxing and scratching his cheek awkwardly. "But you are one of Erza's friends and helping you out would make her happy..."**

"Naruto…" Erza said truly touched while FS Lucy was glad FS Cana was not there, She would tease that Erza's feeling were not platonic towards Jellal and make their Erza in a rampage.

 **'Naruto...' Erza thought and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then faced Jellal and smiled. "It's decided then. You'll come with us to Fairy Tail and we'll help you recover your memories."**

 **"Meeeeeeeeenn~!" They heard Ichiya scream. The man was plastered against a barrier and was trying to get out. "I need to use the restroom!"**

 **"Nobody move! We are from the newly reformed council!"**

"Oh god not the magic council again!" Natsu whined as Makarov sighed.

"Idiot it happened to us so it was bound to happened to them!" Gray scolded while Lucy nodded.

Wen was interested to see why everyone seemed to dislike this magic council.

 **Naruto groaned. They never got a break, did they?**

 **A mob of rune knights circled the group of mages and a black-haired man with glasses and white clothes walked up to the front. "I am the head of the fourth custody enforcement unit. My name is Lahar."**

 **The news of there being a new council surprised everyone.**

"As much I personally dislike the structure it does keep peace for the most part." Mavissighed getting a reluctant nod from Makarov and grunt from the rest of the guild.

 **Seeing as he had their attention, the head rune knight continued. "Our purpose is to arrest the Oración Seis. The man code named Hoteye, please come on through."**

Lucy and FS Lucy sighed as he turned into a good guy but was the right thing he got arrested so he could repent for his former sins.

 **Jura looked ready to defend his newly found friend, but was stopped by the ex-Oración Seis member himself. "Richard-Dono..."**

"I guess Hoteye was a codename." Wen remarked still trying to get used the difference between Edolias and Earthland.

 **The blocky man sighed. "It's alright, Jura. My good nature may have just awoken, but it does not erase my sins from the past. In order to start anew, I must make things right."**

 **The wizard saint frowned but nodded. "If that is the case, then I'll find your brother in your place. What is his name?"**

 **Naruto grinned, he was starting to really like that Jura guy.**

This got a smile from the guild happy to see Naruto smile again after such a serious scene.

 **"Really!? Thank you, his name Wally Buchanan." Hoteye said.**

 **Erza's eyes widened. "Wally Buchanan? I know that man." She said and the two men looked at her in surprise. "Really!?"**

 **The red-head nodded. "He is a friend of mine. Last I heard, he was traveling across the continent."**

Erza smiled softly at the mentions of her childhood friends.

 **Richard's eyes began to water up and everyone smiled at the happy scene. "Thank you... Thank you!"**

 **The knights then proceeded to shackle the man up and take him to the carriage. "Now then, for the other reason we are here... Infiltrating the council, causing its destruction, firing Etherion! Jellal, you are under arrest for federal treason!"**

This got serious looks from the guild. On one hand he did commit those crimes but on the other hand he was Erza childhood friend and he did seem repentant. These factors made the guild hesitant whether to trust him or condemn him.

 **Naruto closed his eyes while everyone else gasped.**

 **"Please wait! Jellal doesn't have any memories! He doesn't remember any of that!" Wendy fruitlessly tried as they put the shackles on Jellal.**

Wendy looked ready to cry as Wen gave her younger counterparts a tight hug as Erza looked down as well. Lucy looked sad for her friends but was curious why the FS counterparts looked neutral.

 **Lahar shook his head. "That is no cause for pardon." He said before turning to one of the other knights. "Release the spell."**

"Those runes seem pretty advanced." Bickslow noted while Freed noted they were high quality.

 **"Yes sir!" The knight said and the barrier around the mages faded.**

 **"B-but!" Wendy sobbed and Jellal grinned at her.**

 **"Don't worry about me Wendy-Chan, go back to your guild and keep having fun." With that, he continued to walk to the carriage. He stopped next to Lahar when he spoke though.**

Wendy and Erza looked down while the guild looked surprised how normal and sincere this mage sounded.

 **"Are you sure that is all you want to say? Your sentence will most likely be death or life in prison, you will never see these people again."**

Mira and Levy eyes widened as they didn't know Jellal sentence was so severe as Erza didn't really talk about this.

 **Jellal's expression never changed. "Yes."**

 **Lucy gasped. "That's just..."**

 **"Cruel..." Juvia finished.**

Erza looked desperately at the neutral looking FS Lucy and Juvia. Juvia herself looked abit surprised at how neutral her other self looked at the news despite how shocked they looked in the past.

 **Jura frowned. "I do not like this. Arresting a good man is unjust."**

 **"The man with the tat tried to help us stop Nirvana~! Giving him up like that, don't wanna~!" Killer Bee agreed and stepped forward aggressively.**

 **The mages looked like they wanted to take the man back, with force if needed, and the rune knights began to back off.**

Makarov wanted to discipline his children for acting so rashly towards the magic council but he knew they simply followed their hearts like the Fairy Tail way.

 **Lahar looked at the glaring mages and put his hand up. "I apologize, but this man has committed crimes, memory of it or not."**

 **Naruto looked at Erza and noticed that she was trembling. 'Erza..' He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.**

Erza looked hopeful while FS Lucy felt a little bad as she knew how it would look in a minute.

Makarov wondered how Naruto would able to get them out of this situation as even a guild master would not be able to repute this kind of charge.

 **Somehow, that smile of his gave her hope. It was a smile that said: "Don't worry, just leave everything to me". Erza managed to smile back, Naruto really was someone you could count on.**

Erza smile and face was so hopeful even Wen could see she truly trusted Naruto at this moment.

 **But what happened next shocked her.**

Erza looked confused especially when Wen gave her a sympathetic look reading ahead.

 **"You may take Jellal away." Naruto said with a neutral expression.**

Erza looked heartbroken despite knowing it happened to her Jellal she had held on hope the other Erza would not have to experience it.

"What the hell?! I thought Naruto would fight the council like one of us but instead he wants to hand Jellal over just like that?!" Natsu screamed. Some of the more hot-headed members like Gray, Gajeel, Elfman and Cana agreed that Naruto was being unreasonable sucking up to the council.

Several more level-headed members like Laxus, Makarov and even Erza realized that if Naruto had fought for Jellal at best he would be arrested at worst the entire guild would be held responsible.

 **"Naruto!?" Lucy said, surprised. She expected him of all people would be against this whole thing.**

Lucy agreed with her counterpart past self and was infuriated how neutral her counterpart was acting.

 **Seeing everyone giving him strange looks, he sighed. "It sucks, but this is the council we're dealing with. Messing with them will only bring us trouble, and I don't think Jellal wants that either. Isn't that right, Jellal?"**

"A harsh but wise decision." Makarov noted and when the guild members gave him a hurt look "Naruto was right, the magic council would arrest Jellal one way or another at least this way nobody else has to suffer." A majority of the guild grumbled at how unfair it was but a small minority agreed with the master.

 **Everyone looked to Jellal to see him nod. "I'm not going to resist."**

 **Erza lowered her head, Naruto was right. Jellal, no matter how much she hated it, needed to go. She couldn't be so selfish as to dragging the others into getting in trouble just for her.**

Erza looked down and could not help but feel a bit resentful towards Naruto. No matter what the reason she had gotten her hopes up for Naruto to find a way but he let her other down.

 **Lahar looked at Naruto with mild interest. "What is your name?"**

 **Naruto kept his neutral expression and answered. "Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail."**

"Suck up." Natsu said resentfully ignoring the glare from FS Lucy and Juvia. Wen sighed realizing this Fairy Tail was very passionate unlike hers. Edolias Fairy tail only got its spsirit back when Naruto reminded them there were things worth fighting for.

 **Sometime Later...**

 **"I feel really bad for Erza..." Lucy said with her head rested on her knees.**

Lucy gave Erza a quick hand on her shoulder making Erza smile at her teammate.

 **After the rune knights had taken Jellal and Hoteye, everyone had decided that since the mission was over, it was time to return to their respective guilds. Wendy and Charla were with them since they decided to see the little girl and the cat back to their guild.**

Wendy looked down knowing soon the truth about her guild was about to be revealed.

 **Juvia nodded. "Yes. It is very sad to watch someone dear to you get taken away without being able to do anything. Knowing that it's the last time you will ever see that person again."**

Everyone looked at FS Juvia who oddly enough looked like her neutral face was cracking to their confusion.

 **Lucy sighed and noticed Naruto was missing. Maybe he left to find Erza, since she wasn't here either.**

Mavis had the tinniest smirk that luckily nobody noticed.

 **Erza remembered the day she had met Jellal, back in the Tower of Heaven. How he had picked her name because of her hair, Scarlet.**

This got sad smiles as nobody knew this about Erza's history.

 **Tears ran freely down her face. She lost her friend not once, but twice now. "Jellal..."**

Erza fist clenched and she could not understand why somebody she felt she could trust would let her other and herself down to such a degree.

 **"Erza."**

 **"Leave me be..." She sniffled when she heard Naruto's voice. "I want to be alone for now."**

"The nerve of the guy. Can't he see she doesn't want to see him after he backstabbed her!" Carla shouted while Gray and Natsu nodded their heads.

Wen saw the end of the chapter and saw FS Lucy give her a wink. She could not control herself and laughed making everyone glare at her.

"What the hell are you laughing about! Erza is crying and you are laughing!" Natsu raved.

"There are three lines left of the chapter and I think Erza wants to hear them." Wen said with a smile.

 **Naruto sighed. "Man, and to think I went to all of that trouble just to get this guy for you too..."**

Erza's eyes widened at those words as the guild looked like a fish out of water.

 **Erza turned to face to teen. "What are you-!" She gasped.**

 **Standing next to Naruto, was Jellal.**

"The end." Wen said with a smirk and the FS trio laughed openly at the guild expression.

"How…. Why?!" Erza demanded once she got her wits about her.

"Naruto swapped in a shadow clone and made that clone look like it broke out by himself so Fairy Tail could not be blamed." FS Lucy explained getting people to be astounded at Naruto genius thought. "And Why? It is because it would make Erza happy simple as that." FS Lucy explained as Erza felt truly touched. Besides Makarov letting her into her home at Fairy Tail nobody had ever done something like this for her ever.

"Naruto is the man!" Elfman cheered as he started crying 'manly' tears making Lissanna and Evergreen emeberassed.

"Naruto is quite a sweetheart." Mira said sweetly with a gently smile.

FS Juvia was not happy Naruto did it for Erza but relented as he did help them in Edolias and Naruto did become happier helping people.

Makarov felt pride swell up in him seeing Naruto's actions for the other Erza and was sure his other would understand.

Wendy and Lucy smiled happily although in the latter case she felt those weird feelings bubbling to the surface again.

Natsu and Gray cheered Naruto on while any negative feelings towards Naruto was lifted when they saw him do what they couldn't and save Jellal.

 **AN2: I know people were looking forward to this chapter but honestly I found it really long and hard so the quality may be lower then what you expect…**

 **I got burned out near the end of the chapter so here it is…. It started out as less then 6K words (the original chapter) and 15 pages but ended up over 14K and 31 pages! Ok these chapters are long!**

 **Look I like everyone else wants more frequents updates (believe me I am on your sides). BUT These chapters are long and I have to go through it bit by bit and add more as I go along.**


	17. Peaceful Times are back Right?(read)-17

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 17 "Peaceful Times are back Right?"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: It was Canadian Thanksgiving on Monday… Happy Thanksgivings!**

 **Also if people didn't notice I posted a new story for the "bonus" scenes. I released the first one on October 10** **th** **Naruto's birthday.**

 **Also final season of Fairy Tail started! Episode 1 just aired! (Wendy and Chelia are the cutest ever!) Anyone wanna chat about FT send me a PM k?**

 **-also updated my profile page with new update schedule. (going just post whenever now no schedule) expect random updates from now on. Whenever I have a chapter I will likely post it.**

 **Fave part of chapter 16—Wens intro and her talk with Wendy Marvell!**

 **Question: do people want people like Yukino, Chelia or Brandish (people after the 7 year skip) to come into the reading? (they would be from canon series and the FS girls will know them)? I know in FS they haven't met anybody from the other guilds really. Just give me your thoughts.**

 **Reader-Laxus Dreyar**

After the excitement of FS Jellal being saved from jail was over Mavis took the book back from Wen. "Hmm who should read next? How about you Laxus?" Mavis asked politely.

"Hmph why should I? My part is probably over in his story." Laxus grumbled while the guild gasped at his rudeness.

"Oh…. I am sorry to bother you then…." Mavis said quietly as she looked down and starting whimpering and tears started running down her face. She even had her face in her hands as the book fell on a nearby table. The guild instantly glared at Laxus for making Mavis cry with even him feeling guilty seeing her tears.

"Laxus! You start reading now!" Makarov shouted as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Geez I am reading ok?" Laxus said exasperated as he took the book from table while Mavis turned around.

As Laxus fumbled trying to find the newest chapter Mavis took her face out of her hands. FS Juvia noticed something odd. "Huh? Why is Mavis-sama face covered in fake tear drops? Unless?!" FS Juvia thought.

The rest of the guild was trying to help Laxus find the right spot so they did not see Mavis's devious smirk on her face or the wink she sent to FS Lucy.

"Don't tell me? It was a prank?! Dear Gods…. Mavis-sama is becoming more like Naruto every day!" FS Lucy thought in slight horror.

 **"Ah, I'm tired..." Lucy complained. "I can't wait to get home and take a shower."**

Her counterparts team smirked at her while both Lucy's pouted for being called out. They thought "Is it a sin to be beautiful and clean?".

 **She looked around the ship taking them to Hargeon Town. Naruto was sitting at the front of the ship and seemed to be meditating.**

Wen gave a small laugh which attracted the attention of the guild. "Sorry. Giggle. It is just Naruto never seemed like the type of guy to sit still and mediate." Wen explained as FS Juvia and Lucy also nodded having similar thoughts. "However I am glad to have met him and reading about him makes me well feel… happy." Wen finished with a beautiful smile getting one in return from FS Lucy and a less enthusiastic one from FS Juvia.

As the guild marvelled over the beautiful girls seeming even happier than usual Gilarts turned to Makarov.

"Master…. Those girls really love this Naruto guy huh?" Gildarts said thoughtfully.

"Yeah they may not say it yet but their hearts are open to see." Makarov noted wisely with a small proud smile.

"Normally I would feel annoyed or jealous at all the attention a kid was getting but honestly I think the kid deserves a break. He doesn't seem to have lived an easy life and nobody can force love." Gildarts said wispily thinking about the only woman he ever loved. Cana's mother and his love for Cana.

 **Juvia was talking with Wendy and Charla. Erza was sitting with Jellal, and she looked quite happy and it put a smile on the celestial spirit mage. 'I'm glad Erza's okay. Still... I can't believe we're bringing Jellal back to Fairy Tail with us.' Honestly, it was one thing after another with this guild.**

Erza instantly had a huge smile on her face feeling overjoyed that the pother Jellal could enjoy being free and felt gratitude for Naruto.

Mira turned to Lucy and whispered "Naruto really does seem like a one of the life time kind of guy huh? Doing this for the other Erza and everything he has done for Fairy Tail."

"Yeah…" Lucy whispered back looking at her counterpart look so happy made he heart ache with envy which she could almost admit was due to Naruto.

 **After the whole fiasco with the with the council, they were all taking a break before going to Cait Shelter. Then out of nowhere, Naruto and Erza come back with Jellal. It had been a surprise to all of them, but Naruto had explained that he had everything under control. He had apparently tracked down the counsel's carriage, replaced Jellal with a shadow clone, then had the shadow clone make it look like Jellal had broken free and escaped.**

"That is a rather simple but ingenious plan. By making it look like Jellal escaped by himself nobody would suspect Fairy Tail. He would just have to keep his head down and the council would waste time tracking in far away places." Levy noted while Erza wished Naruto was there so she could give a thank you in person.

 **Then later, when they had arrived at Cait Shelter, master Roubaul had revealed that he was from the Nirvit tribe from four hundred years ago and the sole survivor. Everyone else in the guild had been illusions created for Wendy's sake.**

"Little me… Are you ok?" Wen asked with concern as she held her arms out for Wendy.

"Why wouldn't I be Wen-san?" Wendy said with a fake smile trying to hold back tears. This made the guild sad but it looked like Wen had it under control.

"Come here." Wen said pulling the younger girl into her chest and letting her cry her tears out. "Its ok to cry when you lose somebody. It is simple a part of life." Wen said soothingly as Wendy held onto this sisterly affection.

 **Lucy sighed and looked at the sky. 'Things really are crazy when you're a member Fairy Tail, huh?'**

 **"Hey, Lucy."**

"Hey other Lucy. Why does Naruto call you Lucy and not Lucy-chan like he does Juvia, Mira or Wendy?" Natsu asked randomly. The guild was mildly interested in hearing the answer while Lucy looked drily at the dragon slayer who never used honorifics for anybody.

"We just know each other really well and that's it." FS Lucy stated plainly but secretly admitted it would feel weird if he started adding chan to her name.

 **She looked up to see Naruto take a seat next to her. "Hey Naruto, feeling better?" The ninja had been a little off since the end of their mission. He wouldn't say what was bothering him, so she assumed it had something to do with what he had talked about with Killer Bee.**

"Maybe its what he discussed in his fight withm his inner darkness?" Erza piped up while most of the guild looked uncomfortable at the thought of trying to choose one home over another.

 **Apparently, the rapping shinobi was from the Elemental Nations, and the cause was a scroll as well. But from the looks of things, he must not have had an idea on getting home. It all made Lucy wonder, was that the only thing had they talked about?**

 **Naruto leaned back and stretched. "Yeah, I feel great! It sucks that my Sage cloak was shredded though..." He moped and pulled out what was left of the red cloth. Why did the Kyuubi's chakra always have to destroy his cloak!?**

"Ok maybe not." Erza said was a sweatdrop of the ninjas simple minded thinking while Mira and Lucy laughed at the clothes being his priority.

 **Lucy looked at the sobbing ninja's appearance with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't only his cloak that was worn out, but most of his clothes have seen better days. There were small rips all over the orange and black fabric, but the most noticeable one was the large tear on his shoulder.**

"Juvia-chan thinks Naruto-sama looks better with less clothes!" FS Juvia said perversely while Juvia looked scandalized.

'At least that's the same.' Gray and the guild thought.

 **It was most likely from one of his fights with the Oración Seis. "Don't you think it's time you get some new clothes Naruto?"**

"That is a solid idea Lucy. I mean the guy looks good but he needs some new clothes." Wen noted while FS Lucy smiled at the support but knew it would not work.

 **Naruto looked at Lucy like she had grown a second head. "Eh!? No way! I doubt the stores in this world have anything that could come close to how awesome my clothes are!"**

Erza and Evergreen eyes twitched at the subtle snob from a guy at fashionable stores while the other members decided to stay wisely stay quiet.

 **"But your clothes are torn to shreds, and if it's orange your concerned about-" Lucy tried but her fellow blonde wasn't having any of it.**

 **"Nope! I'll just ask Mira-Chan to stitch em up like usual."**

Mira said nervously "I mean I am sure my other wouldn't mind doing that but they are pretty bad shape. I am sure the guild at this point could pitch in and buy him a new wardrobe after all he has done for the other us' right?"

Erza, Wendy and Lucy eagerly nodded while the most of the guys seemed less eager paying for Naruto's wardrobe.

 **Lucy sighed in defeat. Why was this guy so stubborn about his clothes?**

"Its for sentimental reasons." Mavis claimed but waved Laxus on before they could question her further.

 **"...Hey." Naruto suddenly said after a moment of silence, causing Lucy to look at him strangely.**

 **"What is it?"**

 **The whiskered teen poked his fingers together awkwardly. "Before the mission, you were kinda giving me the cold shoulder... Did I do something to make you mad?"**

"Wow Naruto actually looks cuter when he is awkward. It seems rare for the guy." Wen noted smirking at the jealous looks. Wendy looked shocked at how bold her other Edolias counterpart was acting.

'Hey it comes.' FS Lucy though bracing herself for the truth to come out.

 **Lucy blinked. Was she mad at him? Oh yeah, they had been through so much that she had nearly forgotten. If she was being honest with herself, it wasn't Naruto that she had been mad at, but herself. Lucy was angry at herself because of the thought that somewhere, deep down, she had created feelings for Naruto.**

FS Lucy looked a little embarrassed but to the shock of her other she seemed happy to finally have it out on the open.

"Wow never thought I would see the day where any version of Lucy would get feelings for a boy but I gptta say other Lucy picked a real winner." Cana said in amazement. Levy looked shocked but smug that her guessing Lucy's feelings turned out to be true while Wendy and Erza smiled happy someone they considered a sister in another realm found love. Mira was also happy for the other Lucy for admitting her feelings and wondered how her own other would react to this.

Lucy ignored all the chatter to focus on her other who was chatting arguing with FS Juvia on whose feelings mattered more.

 **Lucy sighed. "I wasn't really mad at you. I was just a little angry with myself about something, sorry for giving you a hard time."**

"Nice other Lucy! Not quite a lie but not the full truth either!" Natsu cheered getting a surprised look from FS Lucy. She was still getting used to this Natsu being so relaxed and friendly to her and her counterpart. The Natsu she knew was nice but not that close to her.

 **"Oh, is that so?" Naruto said before crossing his arms. "Well what's been bothering you? If you don't mind me asking."**

"If cutie wasn't so dense he would be the perfect package." Cana sighed dramatically smirking at the glares from FS Juvia, Lucy and annoyed look from Wen.

"What a sweetie. You are quite lucky to have someone worry about you like that other Lucy." Mira said sweetly while FS Lucy smiled happily.

 **"N-nothing that concerns you!" Lucy said rather heatedly and shoved the teen playfully.**

 **"Hehe, okay. Just remember to ask for help if you need it. We're friends after all, and that's what friends do!" Naruto said and grinned a toothy grin.**

FS Lucy smiled but had her head down as she knew at this point everyone as in the "friendzone" to Naruto. Lucy and Mira gave sympathetic looks while Wen raised an eyebrow. She knew it seemed like Naruto was rather dense but could sense that FS Lucy just realized her own feelings so the guy would have no reason to believe there friendship was anything more than that.

 **Lucy's cheeks burned, Naruto and his stupid grin!**

"He does look rather dashing smiling like that." Wen said with a smile growing amused at the jealous glares from the men that she could tell wanted to hit on her.

"Naruto-sama should only smile like that to Juvia-chan!" FS Juvia whined while FS lucy rolled her eyes at her clingy friend.

Wendy blushed a bit much to Carla's annoyance while the guys where growing bored with these sappy bits.

 **"Maybe I really do..." She started but clamped her mouth shut when Naruto gave her a strange look.**

Some of the girls like Mira and Cana looked eagerly as it seemed Naruto was cashing on. FS Lucy looked annoyed at the girls enjoying her embarrassment especially when FS Juvia openly smiled. Wen had a feeling he would mishear her since it appeared guys had very selective hearing.

 **"Hm? Did you say something?"**

The guild got a laugh from the typical response while FS Lucy looked relieved whispering to FS Juvia "Like any girl I want my feelings to be heard on my terms not be accident." FS Juvia smiled at her rival honest response.

 **Lucy's blush deepened. "N-nothing! But you know, I can't believe I got three more keys! And from the golden Zodiac to boot, hahaha!" She laughed awkwardly, crying to herself internally. 'I'm such an idiot! Almost saying something like that out loud!'**

"Nice cover!" Mira said with a wink as Lucy walked over to her counterpart. She gave her a quick hug as she could relate to these embarrassing moments. Lucy often had unintentional romantic moments with Natsu that gave the wrong impressions to people even though they were just the best of friends.

 **Naruto continued to look at her with a raised eyebrow before laughing. "Oh yeah that's right, did you make a contract with them yet?"**

"Man Naruto is clueless when it comes to girls!" Natsu stated with a alugh getting a murderous glare from FS Juvia. Lucy smacked him on the face.

"I wouldn't call you an expert on girls Natsu." Lissanna said drily as her sister giggled in agreement.

"Naruto-san seems to really focus on the more…. Battle related issues." Wendy said hesitantly getting a smile from FS Lucy which she quickly returned.

'Little me seems to like the lucy I know. It seems some tongs don't change no matter where you are.' Wen thought to herself as Laxus continued reading.

 **Apparently the Oración Seis member that Lucy and Juvia had fought was also a Celestial Spirit mage, and when the rune knights arrested the dark mage, it had canceled the contract between the girl and her spirits.**

Both Lucy pouted and said "Angel." With a sour expression on their face.

Wen laughed and said "Two of a kind! Your Earthland wizards are always fun huh?" This got a smile from the Fairy Tail guild at seeing an Edolias version of one of their own so at ease with them.

 **"No, not yet. I was planning on doing that once we got back." Lucy said sighed, she could really use a nice long soak in the tub right about now.**

"Mavis-sama! Can we take a shower later!" Lucy whined as some of the other girls look eager as well.

"You won't need to. This time space nothing bad can actually happen to people. Even minor things like sleep, eating, cleanliness and even injuries will not last while we are here." Mavis informed the amazed guild.

"Little me. That first master is pretty powerful, isn't she?" Wen whispered to Wendy who only nodded.

 **Fairy Tail...**

 **"Congratulations on defeating the Oración Seis!" Everyone in the guild cheered as the group walked through the doors.**

"Same old guild. Parties and fun." Lucy said with a fond smile as the guild let out a loud cheer in agreement.

 **Naruto put up two fingers and snickered. "We're back! Man, I'm hungry... Mira-Chan! Can I have some-"**

"Natsu is going to want to fight Naruto." Lucy stated plainly as Natsu looked eager at the possibility.

"Geez Natsu… Give Naruto a chance to eat first." Mira chided while Natsu shrugged his shoulders. Some of the older members looked annoyed at the 'attention' Mira was giving to Naruto but they were ignored.

 **"Naruto! Fight me!" Natsu roared and jumped at the ninja with his fists on fire. "It's not fair that you get all the action! So fight me!"**

"You said it other me! I mean what does the other me even do over there since he is not involved with the big stuff?!" Natsu asked angrily.

FS Lucy and Juvia shrugged and said "Eat? Go on other jobs? We dunno? We are prob not as close to your other as our counterparts are to you."

Natsu growled at the simple answer while Lucy could understand since both girls clearly loved Naruto they would hand around him more then other members.

 **"I'm not really in the mood for a fight right now Natsu, maybe later." Naruto said and grabbed onto a part of Natsu's arm that wasn't on fire and redirected him towards the door.**

 **Makarov laughed, spilling some of his drink on the bar he was sitting on. "Welcome back you fools! Everyone, let's party!" He yelled and the celebration had begun.**

 **Naruto joined in the cheer, saying hello to some of the guild members before noticing Erza walking towards the guild master with the three newcomers in tow. "Oh, Erza. I can talk to the old man, I was the one who started all of this after all."**

Erza looked surprised and shook her head. "I don't think my other will let him do that. He did it for my other sake and if anyone has to take the blame it should be her." Erza declared as Makarov smiled proudly and the guild cheered.

 **Erza turned to him and shook her head. "That won't be necessary. There are matters that I would like to discuss with the master myself. Go get some food, you must be hungry after the long trip." She said before continuing to lead the others to the wizard saint, a small smile adorning her lips. 'Besides, you've already done enough... Thank you.'**

Erza also had a similar smile as she said "Well spoken other me. Naruto really does do everything he can for the us's over there huh?"

FS Juvia started to get suspicious of this Erza while FS Lucy rolled her eyes but stated warmly "That's right. To Naruto comrades are people he can trust and people who can count on him"

This got a warm smile from most of the females, grins from the guys and grunts of acknowledge from the older members.

 **Taking another swing from his cup, Makarov noticed Erza walking towards him with some people behind her. A masked man that looked strangely familiar, a girl, and... a female Happy?**

"Why are people from both dimensions referring to me as a 'female Happy'!" Carla screamed in annoyance.

"Cause you are both cats?" Natsu replied cluelessly which made Carla hiss at him but a glare from Mavis made her quiet down.

"Did something happen with the first master and Carla?" Wen asked Lucy.

"Um…. Carla said some insensitive things about Naruto awhile back and Mavis-sama tied her up making Carla afraid of her ever since." Lucy mentioned as Wen nodded her head.

 **"Master, we are back from our mission." The S-class mage said with a slight bow.**

 **"Yes, good job. I see you brought back more than you left with?" He said and gestured to the three guests.**

 **Erza nodded. "Ah, yes. You see, this person is actually-"**

 **"Naruto! I said fight me! I won't take no for an answer!" Natsu declared and ran back in through the doors towards the ninja.**

"Sigh…. Natsu you make being a guild master rather difficult." Makarov said in a dry tone of voice.

"Hey Gramps I beat up monsters!" Natsu yelled indignant only for the guild to remind him he destroys more property then monsters.

 **Naruto sighed. "Look Natsu, I'm really not in the mood for... Eh?" Natsu had stopped dead in his tracks, a look of terror striking the pink haired boy's features. Daring to turn around, Naruto found Erza glaring death in his direction.**

"Seriously everyone. Do I give that bad of impression? Do I give a scary vibe?" Erza asked confused.

"She seems pretty scary to me." Wen whispered to Wendy who looked away like everyone else from the confused redhead.

 **The two began to sweat profoundly under the red headed woman's gaze.**

 **"Natsu, we just got back and we're tired. No fighting today, understood?"**

 **"A-aye!" Natsu said and the killer intent was gone, as if it were never there to begin with.**

"Killer intent? I just lecture you guys to keep peace in the guild." Erza claimed as everyone sweat dropped at the S-class wizard description of herself.

 **Lucy watched as the normally hyper teen quietly sat down at a table. 'Erza really is amazing...' She noticed Juvia had disappeared. Where did that crazy girl go?**

FS Lucy glared at a smirking FS Juvia while everyone looked confused at there the blue haired women went in the book.

 **Naruto sighed and sat down with Natsu, Erza really was one of the scariest girls he had ever met.**

Erza seemed genuinely surprised that somebody was actually scared of her.

 **"Sorry Natsu, but I'm really sore from the mission. I promise to spar with you some other time."**

 **"Yeah yeah, fine..." Natsu grumbled before sitting down and sulked to himself.**

"Lousy good for nothing Erza. Making no fun time." Natsu grumbled with luckily nobody hearing him.

 **Naruto chuckled. "I'll fight you tomorrow, how does that sound?"**

 **This seemed to lift the boy's spirits and he pounded his fists together. "Sounds good to me, later!" Standing up, the hyperactive mage left to go pick a fight with a certain ice wielder.**

With that Natsu mood rose back to normal as Gray rolled his eyes at his simple-minded rival. Gajeel looked eager to see the other Natsu get beat down by Naruto.

 **"Man, it feels good to be back in the guild! I think a vacation is in order!" Lucy said and took a seat next to her partner.**

 **Naruto hummed in thought. A vacation did sound nice after their battle against the Oracion Seis.**

 **"Naruto-Sama, your ramen is done!" Juvia chirped and placed a bowl of noodles on the table. "Juvia made it herself, just for you!"**

"Lucky brat." Macao grumbled as he would give anything for a busty young girl like Juvia to serve him food.

 **Naruto turned to her and grinned. "Thanks Juvi-!" He choked on his words when he saw what the girl was wearing, and Lucy had a similar reaction.**

Mavis smirked as the guild widened their eyes in realization while FS Juvia started to go to daydream land once again.

 **Juvia was wearing what was, quite frankly, a skimpy maid outfit complete with a frilly skirt.**

"Looking good Juvia-chan! I wish it was like when ou first came in but this is good too!" Makaroc cheered as cat whistles could be heard across the guild.

"Don't tell me Juvia wore this when she was summoned?" FS Lucy asked annoyed.

"Huh what are you talking about?" Wen asked confused.

"The Juvia over there was just wearing an apron and underwear when she was summoned. I can only guess based on the 'Naruto-sama' she was saying she was trying to seduce Naruto." Cana said with a laugh.

FS Lucy growled while the males were having nosebleeds in the memory and at the picture shown on screen.

Wen looked surprised and then laughed "Man Juvia has it hard to Naruto! I approve! I mean I wouldn't wear something like that with so many perverts around but maybe Naruto could get a peek of a little more skin?" Wen asked slyly as the guys got even harder nosebleed from the innuendo from Wen.

Laxus largely unaffected decided to keep reading to get his turn over with.

 **"J-Juvia? What are you doing?" Naruto asked while holding back a nose bleed. This was just like getting hit by one of his sexy jutsus, he just hadn't expected this!**

"Seems Naruto can see girls huh? Not that I can blame him with so many of us babes around him any teenage boy would be interested." Cana stated with a chuckle while Erza and Mira looked interested.

"Sexy jutsu indeed." Makarov praised at the full body Juvia being so open with her body.

 **Juvia sat down next to Naruto and picked some noodles out of the bowl with chopsticks. She gently blew on the noodles before bringing them towards Naruto's mouth. "Naruto-Sama... Say Ahhh..."**

FS Juvia came back to reality to see Mira give her a thumbs up making her beam.

"That could turn into some kinky role playing." Cana noted with a seductive smile making all the guys blush while her dad looked outraged at the thoughts his "little girl" was saying.

 **Lucy watched the scene play out before her, completely baffled. 'What is with this girl!?'**

 **"Is Juvia doing it right Mira-San?" Juvia suddenly asked and Lucy turned around to find Mirajane giving the girl a thumbs up.**

Mira looked interested as Lucy widened her eyes. "Was other Mira-san playing matchmaker and causing drama?" Lucy thought and judging by the annoyed look on FS Lucy face it was true.

Cana whispered to Erza "Do you think other Mira is playing matchmaker so Naruto will look at other girls or cause she wants him for herself?"

Erza widened her eyes and studied Mira who looked too interested to be in partial.

 **'Mira-San!?' Lucy thought with a slight look of betrayal before noticing something in the corner of her eye.**

Mira actually looked abti bad for the actions for her other as reading the book she could tell these new feelings for the other Lucy were new but real. She felt guilty her other was treating it as a game but felt relieved when FS Lucy gave her a warm smile reassuring her that it would work out.

 **The fight that Natsu had started with Gray on the other side of the bar was slowly starting to make its way over to them.**

"Same old Gray and Natsu." Lucy said with a sigh as they glared at each other proving her point.

 **Natsu knocked Gray into Elfman, who threw Warren into Max, and the two bumped into the table Naruto and the girls were sitting at.**

The guild grew quiet as the fighting members grew white in terror of pissing of a powerful ninja like Naruto.

 **Crash!**

"Shit the us's did it didn't they?" Gray asked as S Juvia gave him a sickly-sweet smile.

 **The bar went silent when as Naruto's ramen hit the floor, the bowl shattering as its contents spilled everywhere.**

 **'Oh boy, here it comes...' Lucy thought and swiftly left to go search for cover.**

"Lucy you are the smartest person in that guild right now." Wen stated as most members wanted to argue but admitted her thought was sound.

 **"Oh no, Naruto-Sama's ramen!" Juvia gasped and started cleaning the mess. "Juvia didn't even get to feed Naruto-Sama a single bite..."**

"Juvia-chan spent so much time learning the recipe and perfecting it for Naruto-sama! Juvia-chan is angry!" FS Juvia grumbled glaring at the guild which made even the most powerful mage flinch as some inherit danger sensor went off.

Mira sighed as she could tell her other's small teasing maybe went too far.

Juvia asked gray hopefully "Gray-sama would it make you happy if Juvia made you~~"

Gray cut her off and said bluntly "No."

"Geez that Gray is super rude. At least our Naruto appreciates us instead of brushing us off." Wen whispered at FS Lucy. FS Lucy nodded but eye twitched at the "our" comment.

 **Naruto slowly stood up, his bangs shadowing his eyes from view. "What a waste..." He looked down at Warren and Max with a neutral expression, causing the two to sweat bullets. "You just soiled the food of the gods... YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Naruto grabbed the screaming boys by their collars and threw them across the bar in different directions. "Who else was involved in this madness!?"**

Both of the men winced seeing their younger counterparts flung across the guild like ragdolls while Natsu got excited at the fight brewing. Lucy and Happy sighed expecting such a reaction.

 **Natsu grinned, his fists bursting into flames. "Alright, Naruto's in! I'm all fired u-Wah!" He didn't even get to finish his trademark sentence when Naruto was suddenly in front of him.**

 **Grabbing the whaling teen by the leg, Naruto used swung him around like weapon to swat down some of the nearby mages.**

"Man you suck Salamander! Getting tossed around like a bag of potatoes!: Gajeel chuckled as he saw the outraged expression on Natsu on seeing his other

"First time I have seen Natsu fight in such a way." Makarov said trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut up! I am sure my other is getting ready for his huge come back!" Natsu shouted as Lucy sighed at his denal that Naruto was stronger then his other at that point in time.

"Yeah your other looks really manly looking like he is gong to puke." Elfman said as he and the guild laughed heartingly.

 **"Oh shit! Naruto's gotten serious!" Gray rolled out of the way just as Naruto threw Natsu in his direction. The pinked haired dragon slayer bounced off the ground and onto the railing of the second floor, right next to Gajeel who was watching the bar fight with a smirk on his face.**

"Gajeel your other is a coward! At least other me is fighting instead standing there like a jackass!" Natsu challenged as Gajeel looked red-faced.

"Gajeel please let it go." Levy said with a sigh as Gajeel looked ready to explode. Luckily before the 2 dragon slayers could fight Erza bashed both their heads in making them back off. Wen was amused at how easily this Fairy Tail while the FS girls expected this kind of behaviour.

 **"Gihihi! You got beat pretty easily, Salamander." Gajeel laughed and Natsu groaned. "Ugg... I don't feel so good..."**

 **The metal dragon slayer watched as people were thrown all around the bar hall. 'So, Uzumaki's back huh?'**

"Other Gajeel-kun would you like to fight Naruto-sama?" FS Juvia asked sweetly.

Gajeel started sweating and thought 'This Juvia looks the same the same but has the creepy vibe about her.' "Hmph.. I have better things to do than fight little kiddie fights like these guys." Gajeel replied trying to act tough as Gray and Natsu glared heatingly at him. FS Juvia smiled while FS Lucy sweat dropped sensing Gajeel fear.

 **"** **Cut it out you fools!"** **Makarov roared in his giant form and everyone ceased fighting.**

 **Naruto dropped a battered Elfman to the ground and coughed into his hand. "Sorry about that gramps, I guess I got a little carried away..."**

"Getting beat up is so not manly!" Elfman whined seeing himself in such a state. Lissanna sighed as she pat her older brother on the back.

 **Shrinking down to his original size, Makarov sighed. "We have a couple new members, so make them feel welcome!"**

 **Wendy stepped forward with Charla right beside her. "H-hello everyone! I'm Wendy, and this is Charla. Please take good care of us!" She said with a bow and was instantly swarmed by the guild members, much to their surprise.**

"Look at little me go! Little Ms. Popular aren't you?" Wen cooed at the red-faced Wendy who started playing with her fingers. "Oooh you are the cutest! Come here!" Wen continued to coo bringing her younger counterpart into her lap. Wendy looked embarrassed but happy as Wen started stroking her hair.

Natsu grinned at seeing his younger sister figure so happy along with the rest of the guild,

"Huh Wendy sure looks happy." Lucy noted with a smile.

"I suppose we forget because of how mature she acts she is still a teenager in mind. I guess see Wen there act like an older sister makes her feel super happy." Erza said pleased while Mira and Lucy eagerly nodded happily.

 **Mirajane cleared some space for the little girl and knelt down. "I assume Charla uses the same magic as Happy, but what kind of magic do you use Wendy?"**

 **"Wah! Look Charla, it's the real Mirajane!" Wendy gasped and looked at her feline friend.**

"My My. I am not that special, am I?" Mira said modestly as the guild gave her a weird look. It was well known that across all of Fiore she was likely Fairy Tail most famous member because of her photo shoots and modelling. She was likely on every guys "top 10 female wizard crushes."

 **"Hold on a second! Just who is this Happy that everyone keeps comparing me to!?" Charla demanded.**

"Same as our Carla huh? It just seems she hates Naruto for no reason." Natsu said while Carla gasped in exasperation. It was not her fault she had no reason why her other instantly disliked the ninja.

Happy eyes starting shining at the intro of his other while Carla rolled her eyes but with an amused smile on her face.

 **Just as she finished her sentence, the doors to the guild swung open and a blue cat with wings flew in carrying a rather large fish.**

 **"Look Natsu! I caught this big fish all by myself!" Happy stopped when he saw Charla, hearts appearing in his eyes. Flying up to the white cat, he offered the fish he was holding. "Hi, I'm Happy the Nekomander. Want some fish?"**

 **Charla looked at the male cat with a look of disinterest, then at the fish, before turning away in a huff. "I don't like fish."**

Happy looked at Carla in betrayal who huffed. "Look I don't hate fish I just don't eat a fish at every moment like Happy does!" Carla declared while Wendy smiled sympathetically knowing Carla actually disliked fish.

"Fish is not the most nutritious food. We should eat more fruit like mangos." Pantherlilly decided to inform everyone who looked at him weirdly while Gajeel cuddled his stoic partner.

 **Laughing at the felines, Wendy took a deep breath before revealing her magic to everyone. "I'm a sky dragon slayer." She said and everyone cheered, taking the little girl by surprise.**

Wendy looked embarrassed at the attention but pleased when Wen pat her on the head. Mavis beamed at the sisterly affection as she hoped that these kinds of bonds could be built from people from different worlds.

 **"Another dragon slayer!?" A guild member said.**

 **"With Natsu and Gajeel, that makes three dragon slayers in our guild!" Another said while counting with his fingers.**

"Now it is 4 with Laxus back!" Natsu declared getting a smile from Laxus and cheer from his guild mates.

"5 with Juvia-chan in our guild." FS Juvia said quietly getting a smile from FS Lucy.

 **"And to think that dragon slaying magic is so rare!"**

 **Wendy smiled brightly. They had believed her instantly! 'So this is Fairy Tail… Everyone here is so nice!'**

The guild gave a loud cheer as all Fairy Tail members grinned. Wen smiled at the unity and wondered if her guild could become so close.

 **Watching the little dragon slayer laugh with joy, Naruto couldn't help but smile. 'Good for you Wendy-Chan...' He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose everyone that you cared about in the blink of an eye like she had, so he was glad she was having fun.**

"Naruto-san." Wendy said touched at Naruto's concern for her other while Carla grumbled that he was still irresponsible. Natsu being fond of someone looking out for Wendy smiled as he could tell Naruto would look out for her in that other dimension.

 **Naruto felt eyes on him and looked up to find Gajeel smirking down at him next to Natsu, who was still slung over the rails. The iron man let out a bark of laughter before walking away, earning a frown from the shinobi. 'What's he laughing at?'**

"Your other is crazy." Lucy informed Gajeel blankly.

"He is not!" Gajeel argued although he wasn't sure what his other was laughing about.

 **"What was that all about?" Lucy asked while coming out from her protected area.**

 **Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, the weirdo was just laughing to himself up there."**

Gajeel growled at the weirdo comment while Levy pat his back softly.

FS Lucy said with a shrug "Naruto is usually pretty honest on how he feels about people." Everyone pointed at Natsu who had similar traits which made Natsu shrug seeing nothing wrong with that.

 **Lucy looked up at Natsu and sweatdropped. "Is he alright? He looks like he's about to hurl." Though it was to be expected, with Naruto spinning him around like a rag-doll.**

"Dragon slayer motion sickness." Natsu said with a shudder.

Gray murmured "Pathetic. To think such powerful magic can be undone by something like that." While the dragon slayers glared at him.

 **"Naruto, Lucy. May I have a word?"**

 **The two blondes turned around to find Erza standing behind them with her arms crossed.**

This got the guild interested as they wondered what Erza would want. Erza thought she would be thanking Naruto for helping Jellal out.

FS Lucy and Juvia blushed remembering the next part much to everyone confusion.

 **Naruto nodded. "Yeah sure, how did everything go with the old man?"**

 **"Master is speaking with him right now, but..." They were taken aback when the female knight suddenly bowed. "I apologize for how helpless I was during the mission! I did nothing but worry you all in the end. So please, hit me!" She declared and braced herself.**

This gob stopped the entire guild while Erza's eyes lit up in realization. "How could I forget! Good other me! Punishment must be given out for leaving her comrades behind! Naruto and other Lucy are the perfect people to hand out the punishment!" Erza declared proudly.

FS Juvia looked perversely at the idea of Naruto giving "punishment" to her while Juvia begged an creeped out Gray to give her "punishment".

Nobody I Fairy Tail would actually accept her invitation knowing the retribution that came after it would be enormous while FS Lucy avoided looking at Erza to her confusion.

 **"I-it's fine Erza! You were poisoned so it couldn't be helped." Lucy tried but Erza shook her head.**

 **"That does not excuse it! Naruto was also poisoned, was he not? And then I selfishly left without saying a word, those are acts that deserve punishment!"**

"There's no way either of them are going to actually punish Erza. Nobody is that stupid or has a death wish." Macao whispered to Wakaba.

 **Lucy was about to protest again when Naruto walked forward, a mischievous glint shined in his eyes.**

"No way. Does that kid want to die?!" Macao shouted as the guild agreed with him.

"Huh why would Naruto die for doing what my other asked of him?" Erza said confused while the guild choose to stay quiet waiting to see what happened next.

 **"If Erza wants to be punished, let her be punished." He said and walked up to the red head. 'Man I'm going to regret this...'**

 **Erza shut her eyes and prepared for the strike.**

The screen showed the Erza on screen preparing for a punch to the face while the guild was deathly quiet wait for the strike.

 **Smack!**

 **"Eep!"**

The guild jaws dropped hearing that sound effect as Mavis smiled proudly at Naruto's prankster side.

 **The whole guild went silent after what they had just witnessed.**

 **Naruto had spanked Erza.**

"I don't know whether Naruto is the luckiest man in the world or the unluckiest. He got to touch THE Erza Scarlett bum but he is going to be a coma now." Makarov declared getting nods from the guys. Erza glared at the master with a massive blush on her face unable to comprehend what happened on the screen.

"It is not fair! Juvia-chan wants Naruto-sama to only punish her not other girls!" FS Juvia whined but everyone was still focused on Naruto spanking Erza.

 **'Naruto, what are you thinking!? This is Erza we're talking about!' Lucy thought to herself and dove back into cover. She knew what was going to happen next and didn't want to be in the middle of it.**

Everyone looked at FS Lucy who remarkably did not look the same as her past self. She seemed resigned not worried!

 **The other guild members began to whisper amongst themselves.**

 **"Did Naruto just slap Erza in the butt!?"**

 **"Does he have a death wish?!"**

"That's what we want to know!" The Fairy Tail guild yelled in unison.

 **Naruto, seemingly proud of his word, prepared for what came next. 'I know I'm going to get pounded, but I couldn't let such a prank just slide...'**

"He considered that just a prank?" Gray yelled in shock.

"If it was me I think someone like Erza would worth getting a punch to the face for something like that." Gildarts said with a perverted grin. Some of the other guys discreetly nodded while Cana punched her dad in the face while Erza glared murderously at the comment.

"Hey I am kidding! Well maybe half." Gildarts amended as Erza glared at him.

 **Erza coughed into her hand, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. "N-no... It's what I wanted, thank you Naruto."**

"Nani!" The entire Fairy Tail guild yelled after a moment of sheer silence.

"Erza do you like THAT kind of thing?" somebody asked.

"Are you into that kind of fetish?" somebody else asked.

"Can I try that on you?" Makarov asked perversely.

"No! I mean I don't know…. I mean…" Erza said flustered with a blush on her face. Truth be told she never thought of having that kind of punishment inflicted on her and wouldn't know how she would feel. "Master of course not!" Erza said with a huff managing to regain her composure.

 **"EH!?" They all shouted and stared at the shinobi in disbelief. Did Erza really just thank Naruto for spanking her!?**

"I don't think any of us are brave or stupid enough like Naruto to try it on our Erza." Gray said in fear to Natsu who nodded.

"I hope they don't expect me to like something like that?" Wendy thought as it always seemed like her older teammates got into situations that involved their more mature bodies.

"I gotta say I am loving Naruto more by the second! He really is someone special." Wen said with a sigh to the guys jealously.

 **'Erza!?' Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing herself.**

 **"Naruto-Sama, no fair! Juvia wants to be spanked as well!" Juvia whined and wiggled her butt towards the baffled ninja, causing some of the male members to glare at the blonde with jealousy.**

"Lucky pretty boy ninja. Getting all the girls to want him and even punish them." The older guys murmured in jealously like their counterparts. Lucy, Mira and Erza rolled their eyes. Even without Naruto in their dimension it wasn't like they would start dating any member of Fairy Tail. It just so happened Lucy and Juvia of that dimension liked Naruto and they respected that.

 **Naruto wasn't paying attention though, and he continued to stare at his hand. "...This is a magic hand..." He then turned to Lucy, who unconsciously took a step back upon noticing his gaze.**

"Other Lucy-san would you like that kind of thing?" Wendy said with a blush getting a laugh from Wen.

"Of course, I wouldn't just like I know other me wouldn't!" FS Lucy exclaimed as Lucy eagerly nodded to the guilds disappointment.

 **"W-what?" She stuttered, growing nervous with the way her partner was looking at her.**

 **Naruto grinned mischievously and slowly started moving towards her. "Hey Lucy... I wanna try something."**

 **Lucy gulped and ran away. "No way! Stay back!"**

"Ah! Young love!" Mavis said dreamingly while FS Lucy blushed and FS Juvia pouted.

 **Everyone laughed as Naruto playfully chased after Lucy, with a whining Juvia not far behind them.**

 **Makarov sighed, what a troublesome bunch of kids. 'Well, it seems like it'll be peaceful for the time being...' He pulled out a familiar scroll from behind the counter. 'I guess now would be a good time to tell the brat what I found out.'**

This got the guild serious wondering what alternate Makarov found about the scroll that brought Naruto to Fairy Tail in the first place. Mavis grimaced seeing the scroll but kept her mouth closed when given questioning looks.

 **Later That Night...**

 **"Oh man, I'm beat! We sure did a lot in last couple days, didn't we?" Naruto said while stretching out on his couch/bed. "I'm just glad we finally get a chance to rest."**

 **"Hey, have you heard from your home at all lately? I know you send them weekly messages, but I was just wondering." Lucy asked while drying her hair, having just gotten out of the bathroom.**

"Dammit it shows her face!" Macao said in disappointed as both Lucy and most the female wizards glared at him. They realized he wanted a picture of Lucy in a towel.

 **Naruto thought about it for a second and rubbed his chin. "Now that you mention it, I haven't heard back from them since the first time... Though it is really busy over there. Everyone must be pitching in to rebuild the village." His frown turned into a sad smile. "I wonder how they're all doing?"**

This got a frown from the guild as much they enjoyed seeing Naruto happy in then other Fairy Tail they knew Naruto first home was a world away. Lissanna could sympathise the most. During the time she was in Edolias she always thought about Earthland. She tried to show herresolve to stay in Edolias dspite meeting Earthland Natsu. However she knew she would never be able to forget her first home. Luckily the choice was taken away from her when the reverse Anima made her come to Earthland with her real siblings.

"Naruto-sama." FS Juvia said sadly.

"Hey Naruto would hate to see us sad." FS Lucy said with a smile making FS Juvia look up appreciatively.

 **Lucy frowned. 'He really misses his home, doesn't he?' She needed to cheer him up somehow, but what?**

 **"Alright, it's settled!" Naruto suddenly said, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.**

 **"What's settled?"**

 **The shinobi snickered and crossed his arms. "Tomorrow, I'm going to learn magic!"**

Lucy squealed in delight as she started listing the possibilities "I think anyone in our guild would be happy to teach him! Hmm…. I don't think Natsu or Wendy could teach dragon slayer magic, Gajeel wouldn't want to, Gray ice make doesn't seem his style, Levy-chan script I guess?, Erza's requip doesn't seem like something he would want to learn, Master would be too busy to teach him, I cant really cant teach him spirit magic…." Lucy said in one breathe to the amusement of her guildmates.

"Looks like Lucy love magic as much Lucy!" FS Juvia said with a smirk as FS Lucy gave a wink to her excited counterpart.

"I wonder which of his guildmates he will learn from?" Makarov asked in anticipation.

 **POOF!**

 **Just as Naruto finished his declaration, a plume of smoke appeared and revealed a small toad carrying a scroll.**

 **"Message from the Leaf." The toad said and handed the sage the scroll.**

The guild grew quiet as everyone was eager to hear back from Naruto's original home. Wen was especially eager as she now knew that Naruto was not from Eathland originally, she wanted to hear about the people Naruto grew up with,

 **"Well it's about time! Thanks!" Naruto said and took the scroll, opening it without a moment's hesitation.**

 **"Thank you for bringing that message." Lucy said with a bow. "It's been awhile since he last heard from you guys, you all must be rather busy."**

"It seems to be several months if we go by relative terms." Mira noted taking account how this Earthland events were close to the same as their own.

 **The toad looked at the girl questioningly. "What are you talkin about girlie? It's only been a week. Well, I'll be taking my leave." With that said, the toad vanished in a puff of smoke.**

"Huh?" Makarov said in confusion as they looked at Mavis for an explanation. Lissanna knew despite them being ifferent world Earthland and Edolias ran at the same rate for time.

Mavis did the 'so so' motion with her hand and stated "Look there is a time difference because Earthland and Elemental Nations aren't parallel." The fairy Tail guild were not happy with the explanation but they knew Mavis would not say any more so Laxus continued to read.

 **A week? That couldn't have been right, it had to have been a couple of months since the last letter. Lucy was about ask Naruto when she noticed the grim look on his face. "Naruto? What's wrong?"**

 **He didn't answer and kept reading, his expression then changed to a n excited one. Putting the scroll down, Naruto took a deep breath before looking at Lucy with a neutral expression. "Well, I got some good news, and bad news..."**

 **"…What's the bad news?" Lucy asked skeptically.**

 **"There's a criminal organization in my world known as the Akatsuki, and they've been hunting down the tailed beasts." Naruto explained and unconsciously gripped his stomach, right where the Kyuubi's seal was. "Apparently, they found a way to get here."**

"Aah! So that the letter that hot Tsunade babe was talking about a few chapters back!" Gildarts said in realization while Levy took note of the time difference in her note book.

 **Lucy gasped. "How's that possible? Do you think they have something to do with the scroll that brought you here?"**

 **Naruto's grip on his stomach tightened. "I don't know. Granny Tsunade said it might just be a hoax to scare us, but I'm gonna tell the old man about this just in case."**

"Good idea. This issue will prob affect Fairy Tail in the future so it is the nest thing that we know about it." Makarov stated while the Fairy Tail showed their pride with a fist bump.

"Weird guild but I still liked them. Naruto must have rubbed off on me." Wen thought in amusement.

 **"And the good news?"**

 **The whiskered teen's face exploded with joy. "Granny Tsunade said that they found a way to get here and she's sending a team for support! The team will be led by my teacher, Kakashi-Sensei! Man, I can't wait to see them ya know!?"**

Wen giggled at the cute verbal tic while Mira laughed "It has bveen a while since he has said that. I guess he randomly says it when he excited!".

"Naruto inherited that from his mother." Mavis said proudly getting the guild intrigued at the mention of one of Naruto's parents.

 **Lucy's eyes widened. Some of Naruto's friends were going to be coming to this world? How were they going to do that? Though, seeing how happy he was about being able to see them, it made her happy. "Well, we better go to sleep. We'll tell the master about all of this and see if Fairy Tail has any magic you can learn in the meantime."**

"Good old responsible Lucy. You better keep in control." Cana said with a smirk as FS Lucy ignored the implications. Lucy sighed as she thought it was tame compared to Cana groping her chest in greeting.

 **Naruto nodded his head and yawned, a sudden wave of exhaustion falling over him. "Yeah that sounds good, goodnight."**

 **"Goodnight." Lucy said and turned off the lamp.**

 **Naruto fluttered his eyes open, but everything was still blurry. He could tell he was in a familiar forest, with a giant tree in the distance.**

"Another dream? Why is it so vivid?" Erza asked in amazement as most dreams flew by without any meaning.

 **"Hello again." A familiar voice came from above where he was laying.**

 **Naruto looked up and his vision became a little clearer. The little girl with the long blonde hair from before was smiling down at him, he noticed that his head was rested on her lap. "You again... er... what was your name again?"**

Mavis smiled happily remembering this scene from her perspective.

Makarov was amazed that this kid was special enough for Mavis herself to appear before him. He knew she loved the guild but before the Tenrou Island incident she never interfered with Fairy Tail business.

 **The girl giggled and Naruto could feel the heat raising in his cheeks.**

"Aw Naruto was embarrassed by little old me." Mavis cooed but to the amazement of the guild she had a hint of blush in her own face.

FS Juvia was seaming with jealously but knew better then anyone that she could not fight Mavis.

'Mavis-sama lap did feel good.' Wemdy thought to herself remembering the Master insisting before.

 **"My name is Mavis Vermilion, and I'm going to help you."**

 **Wasn't that the name that was on the grave? "Umm... help me with what? Oh! Are you going to teach me magic!?"**

This got the guilds attention as they only knew she could use illusion magic and now as Fairy Heart basically anything.

Mavis shook her head and beckoned Laxus to continue.

 **Mavis giggled again before shaking her head. "No silly, I'm going to help you with your tailed beast of course!"**

"Mavis-sama so carefree…" Laxus said in astonishment. Sure she was cheerful but he could tell she always carried a sadness with her which they learned was her past with Zeref.

"Mavis-sama how can you help Naruto with the Kyubi?" Erza asked urgently as she knew it was powerful but dangerous. However, like usual Mavis mined keeping her mouth closed.

 **"Eh?" This little girl was going to help him with the giant fuzzball? How did she plan on doing that?**

"Hmph! 'Little girl"! I am just young-looking Naruto!" Mavis said with an adorable pout which the guild did not point out made her look like a little girl.

 **The forest around them suddenly caught on fire, the flames slowly spreading everywhere.**

 **"Uh-oh, it seems he knows that I'm here. And he's kicking me out too, grumpy old fox!" Mavis pouted before turning back to Naruto. "I guess our time is up, I'll be here when you're ready to master the fox's power!" She said and started fading away.**

 **Naruto's vision began to darken. "Wait! Do you know why I'm here or how to get back? How do I find you?"**

 **"All your questions will be answered the next time we meet. I'll be waiting at Fairy Tail's roots." Mavis said before she vanished and everything went dark.**

"So Mavis-sama you want him to go to our sacred grounds?" Makarov asked while Natsu got an idea.

"wait does that mean Naruto will be joining us for the S-class trials?" Natsu asked in excitement. The sly smile Mavis sent confirmed their questions.

 **The Next Morning...**

 **"Fairy Tail's roots... What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto mumbled to himself while he and Lucy walked to the guild.**

 **"How long have you been having these dreams?" Lucy asked. Naruto had explained that he'd been having strange dreams with a little girl that called herself Mavis Vermilion. Something about that name sounded familiar. It was at the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn't remember it.**

The guild looked at FS Lucy in astonishment who defended herself "Hey its not like they put that on the brochure for Fairy Tail recruitment!".

 **"Well, I actually only had a dream like that one other time. I was gonna tell old man Makarov about it, but I kinda forgot..." Naruto admitted while sticking out his tongue and bopping his head playfully.**

 **Lucy deadpanned. This guy really was helpless.**

"He sure is but he has us now so he will be fine." FS Lucy said with a small warm smile while FS Juvia looked determined.

"Kid got it rough but it looks like he has the support he needs." Makarov noted with a proud smile.

 **After walking through the entrance of Fairy Tail, they pushed open the doors to the bar hall and bid everyone good morning. They stopped at the counter where a familiar white haired beauty awaited them.**

"Mira!" The guild shouted as Mira waved off the compliment easily.

"Hey Wen! What does the Mira over there do?" Natsu asked curiously. Mira was also curious about her Edolias counterpart.

"Hmm… can't remember. Mira is just there." Wen said with a shrug getting head drops from the guild at her causal answer. Lissanna tried to remember and thought cook but could not 100% remember.

 **"Good morning Mira-Chan, where's the old man?" Naruto asked.**

 **Mirajane greeted them with a smile and pointed up-stairs. "Master is in his office, he's been expecting you actually."**

 **Naruto waved her thanks and ran up the stairs to the second floor. He made his way to Makarov's office and knocked.**

 **"Come in."**

 **Naruto opened the door to find the old man sitting behind his desk.**

 **"Oh, hello Naruto. How are you this morning? I hope you are doing well?" Makarov cheerfully asked with a wave of his hand.**

 **"Hey gramps, I'm doing fine. Mira-Chan said you were expecting me?" Naruto asked and took a seat in the chair in front of the master's desk.**

"Good for nothing youngsters with no respect." Makarov grumbled as he pointed to the non caring Natsu and Gray.

 **Makarov nodded. No longer cheerful and now serious, he pulled out the thing responsible for bringing Naruto into the world of magic.**

 **'The scroll...' Naruto thought as Makarov placed it down onto the desk. "Did you figure anything out? Like, where it came from or something?"**

 **The wizard saint nodded. "Yes, I asked an old friend of mine to see if they could find anything out about this scroll. But it appears it's exactly as I was afraid of..."**

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well, what is it?"**

 **Makarov looked at him dead in the eye. "This scroll was made by the Black Wizard Zeref himself."**

"Zeref?!" The guild hissed in surprise.

"Am I missing something here?" Wen asked shocked to see the hatred shown on mist if the guilds face.

"Let just say he is the big bad of Earthland and leave it at that." Lucy said with a notable huff making Wen confused.

 **Zeref... wasn't that the guy who made all those demons like Deliora and Lullaby? "Wait, why would he want to bring me here?"**

 **"I don't know, Zeref was an evil mage from four-hundred years ago." Seeing the depressed look on the boy's face, Makarov decided to change topics. "What's that you got there? A message from home?"**

"400 years?!" Wen asked in shock. The guild realized that Wen had missed much of the introductions in the story.

"Oh yeah he is immortal did I forget to mention that?" Lucy said to the shocked Edolias girl.

"Earthland magic. I mean the stuff you guys can do always astounds me." Wen said in amazement. Gildarts seeing an opportunity was going to show this beautiful girl his 'magic' but a punch from Cana stopped that idea. The glare from Erza stopped any other guys from trying to hit on the amazed woman.

 **Naruto looked down at the little scroll in his hands. "Oh yeah, that's actually why I wanted to talk to you in the first place. You see..."**

 **After the blonde finished explaining the contents of the letter as well as Killer Bee, Makarov sat back in his chair and sighed. So, a terrorist organization is after the demon fox sealed up inside of him, and they found a way to hop dimensions. On top of that, the people from Naruto's village also found a way to get here and are coming to support him. Then there was also this Killer Bee person from Lamia Scale that was from the Elemental Nations, having been brought to Earthland by a similar scroll.**

"It seems like the other me will a lot to deal with. At least it wont be boring." Makarov mused as Mavis nodded her head.

 **Naruto scratched his cheek. "Sorry, I even brought someone who's wanted by the council back here..."**

"Geez you did it for Erza I am sure my other will understand." Makarov said as Erza got teary eyed thinking of what Naruto did for her other.

"Wonder if the other Erza will fall for this guy?" Cana whispered to Mira.

"That would be pretty fun to see. Maybe my other will fall in line too." Mira teased as Cana looked at her in shock. "Just kidding I am sure my other will find family love enough."

 **"Seriously, you're making me age faster boy." Makarov joked and Naruto laughed awkwardly. "So, did they say when they were coming?"**

 **"They didn't give a specific time, just that it could be any day now." Naruto didn't have the slightest clue as to how they were going to get here, but who cares? He was going to see people from his home again! "Oh, I almost forgot. What's Jellal doing right now?"**

Erza and most of the guild were interested as their Jellal was never free till they fell asleep.

 **Somewhere In Town...**

 **"Achoo!"**

"The common infliction was somebody is talking about you." Makarov said sagely as the guild gave a laugh at the truth.

 **Jellal fixed the black veil covering most his face and sighed.**

 **"Something wrong?"**

 **Turning to his left, he found Erza looking at him in slight concern.**

Erza was happy her other was keeping Jellal out of trouble especially with the lengths Naruto went to save him from prison.

 **"Did you catch a cold? I'm sorry that we couldn't find a better place for you to sleep."**

 **Jellal shook his head. "No, not at all. This mask was just a little itchy is all."**

 **Erza hummed and they continued their walk towards the guild. They had rented a place for Jellal to stay the night prior, but only for the one night. Erza intended to make him work. "Once we get to the guild, we'll pick out a job for you to start out with."**

"Solid plan other me." Erza said pleased while Lucy smiled seeing her teammate happy.

 **The blue haired man nodded. He was a little nervous about doing work for Fairy Tail, not wanting to risk getting them into trouble with the council. But he felt that he owed them a huge debt and wanted to do all that he could to pay them back. 'Especially Naruto-San… From what Erza has told me, I owe him more than just my life.'**

Erza smiled with some hope in her eyes. She hoped Naruto and Jellal could become friends as she knew they were both important to her other. Erza eyes lit up when FS Lucy gave her the tiniest nod. Lucy and Wendy smiled seeing Erza so happy and wondering how much their own lives would change.

 **Back at the Guild...**

 **Lucy let out an exaggerated sigh and leaned forward onto the bar. She had finally come to terms with the fact that she had feelings for Naruto, but what now? It's not like she could just go and tell him, the ninja already had enough on his plate as it was.**

"Lucy you shouldn't worry about things like that and be honest with yourself." Mira lectured with Erza nodding.

'Lke you two should talk… I am pretty sure bot of you haven't found guys you liked and told them.' FS Lucy thought as she avoided answering Mira.

 **"Hey Lu-Chan, what's got you so down in the dumps?" Levy asked and took a seat next to her seemingly depressed friend. "Is about Naruto?"**

"Haha Lu-chan I knew your other would get to this point!" Levy said smugly to an annoyed Lucy.

 **"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy mumbled and buried her face into her arms.**

 **Levy laughed softly and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's kinda obvious, I think the only member in the guild that doesn't know is Naruto himself, he gives dense a whole new meaning."**

"The evidence is all there it just he is too dense to see it." Levy said with a sigh as FS Lucy nodded in agreement.

"To think the densest guy gets all these girls after him." Wakaba whined in jealously as the girls gave him the cold shoulder.

 **"…It's that obvious, huh?" Letting out another sigh, Lucy sat up and looked over to where Naruto was at. He had come down with Makarov and they were currently talking with Mirajane. "I don't know what do... I'm finally accepting I have these kinds of feelings. But knowing if I tell him the truth, it would only cause him even more stress than he already has."**

To the shock of FS Lucy Mira and Erza got up to give her a hug.

"Hey look you might not be the Lucy who we know but we know your soul is the same." Mira said warmly as Erza and her ended the hug.

FS Lucy was speechless as her counterpart smiled at her friends and looked thoughtful at her others confession.

 **Levy frowned. 'Poor Lu-Chan... She's in a tight spot.' She looked over to where Naruto was and sweatdropped. "Juvia doesn't seem too bothered by that though..." At some point in their conversation, Juvia had come out from the kitchen and was trying to feed Naruto ramen again. "I understand what you mean Lu-Chan, but if you leave things as they are now, he might get stolen away before you know it."**

"You have no idea but every girl feels that way." FS Lucy thought thinking of Naruto's unique love life.

Levy looked surprised at her other giving love life as her own with unique *cough-Gajeel-*.

 **"Yeah, but..." Lucy mumbled, but she knew Levy was right. "Okay, I've made up my mind!" With that said, Lucy stood up and started walking towards her target.**

 **'Go get him Lu-Chan, you have my support!' Levy thought with a fierce expression.**

Both Lucy gave Levy a thankful smile for being on their team while Levy beamed back. FS Juvia looked competitive despite knowing nothing was going to happen.

 **As she drew closer, Lucy noticed that Cana was now sitting next Naruto. She looked to be try to get him to drink with her. 'Another powerful foe has appeared...'**

"Haha you are acting like other Juvia now!" Natsu said as he laughed.

FS Juvia glared at him while FS Lucy realized it was true.

 **Naruto sure was popular…**

"that seems to be an understatement." Romeo piped up to the surprise of the guild not hearing the young man talk for some time.

 **"Come on Naruto, don't be so stingy! Have a drink with me!" Cana whined while playfully pulling on the teen's jacket. "Sorry Cana, I don't really like alcohol..." Naruto nervously declined, only to be pulled on the other side by Juvia.**

"You get away from my little girl you creep!" Gildarts yelled in overprotective dad manner. Cana sighed as she pulled her dad down.

"He does realize it is Cana flirting with him not the other way around?" Lucy asked Natsu who shrugged his shoulders.

 **"Naruto-Sama~! Please allow Juvia to feed you the ramen before it gets cold!"**

 **"Hey! Give Naruto some space, can't you see he's uncomfortable?" Lucy said while pointing an accusing finger at the two girls.**

"No need to be so jealous Lucy!" Cana teased delighted to see the other Lucy getting jealous.

 **'Oh? She's making her move now?' Cana smiled slyly before grabbing Naruto's arm and putting it between her bust, earning a blush on the teen's face.**

This got a blush from the guys while Cana smirked well used to using her charms to get what she wanted.

 **"I was just trying to have a drink with a fellow guild member, what's wrong with that?" She said while feigning ignorance, looking at Naruto's still growing red face. 'Plus, I just can't help teasing this guy. He's just too adorable!'**

"He does look rather cute." Mira said agreeing much to the male member chagrin while FS Juvia felt her rival radar increasing once again.

 **Juvia seemed to have taken Cana's actions as a challenge, and proceeded to grab onto Naruto's free arm with a pout. "That's sneaky, Cana-San!" Wait, now that Juvia thought about it, this sort of thing wasn't new. Cana was always trying to get** _ **her**_ **Naruto to drink with her. That must mean... "Another rival in love!"**

"I don't think my other would be interested in settling down." Cana mused as she considered herself a free spirit which the guild could attest to.

 **Cana blinked for a second before bursting out laughing, all the while Naruto stared at the ramen sitting in front of him hungrily. 'I just want to eat my ramen...'**

"I feel you man. I would want to eat and eat." Natsu said sympathetically to the guild's annoyance.

 **Lucy stared at the scene play out before her, a tick-mark slowly making its presence known on her forehead.**

 **'Uh-oh, maybe I went a little too far?' Cana thought with a sweatdrop as Lucy began to quiver with anger.**

"I like this new side of you! It is fitting to fight for what you want." Cana cheered as FS Lucy huffed while Lucy looked uncomfortable with the jealously shown on her other face clearly.

 **"Oh my, what is going on here?" Mirajane walked over to the table and saw the look of hunger on Naruto's face as he stared at the now growing cold bowl of noodles. "Now, you should all leave Naruto alone to eat. The poor thing looks like he's starving!" As if to go along with what she said, Naruto's stomach gave out a loud growl.**

"Good old Mira-chan to the rescue." Gray laughed as Juvia got jealous at this attention shown to another girl. Mira just smiled and shrugged.

 **"Ramen... Ramen..." Naruto moaned.**

 **Cana laughed awkwardly and let go of his arm. "Sorry Naruto, my bad. But seriously, come have a drink with me later!" She said with a wink and walked off to find some booze.**

 **Juvia's hold on Naruto's arm didn't budge.**

"Of course, you wouldn't." FS Lucy said annoyed as FS Juvia gave her a challengingly look. The guild was disappointed no fight occurred while Mavis just kept smiling.

 **"Juvia, I could use some in the kitchen. Would you be a doll and help me?" Mirajane asked sweetly and Juvia hesitated at first, but reluctantly let go as well and walked to the back of the bar.**

 **"Mira-Chan..." Naruto said with anime tears streaming down his face.**

 **The barmaid giggled. "Now, eat up! Juvia worked hard to make that for you, we wouldn't want her efforts to go to waste, now would we?"**

 **Naruto shook his head and began to devour his food.**

 **Lucy sent Mirajane a thankful look before noticing the expression on the girl's face as she watched Naruto scarf down his food. 'Don't tell me... Mira-San too?'**

Mira eyes widened as it never occurred to her that she could really like anyone. The guild was also shell-shocked at the possibility of the most famous pinup model herself having a crush or feelings. The Mira they knew clearly showed no interest in dating.

"Ooh the irony." FS Lucy whispered to a depressed FS Juvia.

"Too many rivals for Juvia-chan tastes." FS Juvia whined back.

 **Feeling Lucy's eyes on her, Mirajane sent her a wink before walking off to the kitchen.**

 **Lucy sighed and sat down next to the hopeless ramen addict. Something told her these next couple of days were going to be troublesome.**

"The end. Finally I am done. Who wants it next?" Laxus said tired of the constant interruptions of a long chapter.

"I will Laxus-sama." Freed said dutifully as he took the book. FS Lucy and Juvia shared an ironic look to each other.


	18. Dreams and Magic(read)chp18

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 18 "Dreams and Magic"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: I hope people chapter 17! Like I said inspritation comes and goes so I cannot promise consistent chapters anymore. I could write like 100 words a day some days or a whole chapter another.**

 **Up to 400 reviews! Thanks so much everybody! I have decided for now not to add any more canon Fairy Tail cast (since Naruto himself hasn't met the post 7 year cast like Yukino, Chelia, Brandish etc. That could change (I do read reviews and PM for thoughts)**

 **Personally I was pretty happy from last chapter- the Mavis pranking scene was fun, Wen scenes are always fun and them bonding overall are great scenes to write.**

Freed started reading the book as everyone started settling down "Dreams and Magic" was the title. Everyone perked up at the title/

 **"Did you just say, M-Mavis!?" Makarov sputtered, Naruto was telling him about some dreams he'd been having. But the girl he was talking about, it couldn't be...**

"Pooie! Sandaime you make it sound like I don't visit enough!" Mavis whined as she started to pout. Makarov apologized hastily as before the fell asleep only Cana indirectly met Mavis besides the masters themselves.

"She was a ghost but seeing her alive again is just…." Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"Shocking. She seems like a normal person and not worried or anything." Lucy finished.

Wen raised an eyebrow not having met Mavis before but she was pleasantly surprised to see the first master not stern or strict but rather fun.

 **Naruto sent the old man an odd look and nodded. "Yeah, it was Mavis Ver-something."**

Mavis grinned despite Naruto forgetting her last name she was pleased to see he at least remembered her first.

 **"Mavis Vermilion." Makarov finished. "Also known as Fairy Tail's founder and first master."**

 **"EH!?" This was news to him, she didn't say like that in the dreams. "I guess it kinda makes sense, she did tell me to meet her Fairy Tail's roots or something." Wait a second, he saw her grave in his dream, didn't he? Did that mean that he was talking to a... g-g-g-ghost!?**

"There he goes again. It is just like Galena island. Is he afraid of ghosts r something?" Gray asked.

"Hey! Nobody is perfect!" FS Lucy shouted neither confirming or denying the question.

"That's a yes." The guild thought as Natsu got a augh at somebody so strong being afraid of something so weird. Lucy sensing her friend thoughts gave him a dry look for being afraid of transportation.

 **"Naruto." Makarov suddenly said before the blond could freak out. "If what you are saying is true, then we must go to Tenrou Island as soon as possible."**

This got the guilds interest as they remembered they had their S-class trails some time after the Edolias incident.

Wen looked confused as she wondered when Naruto would end up in Edolias.

 **Naruto leaned forward in his seat and grinned. "Sweet! When do we leave?"**

 **The old man rubbed his chin in consideration. "Well, for the sake of preparations, I'd say at least a week."**

FS Lucy and Juvia shared a look as if Naruto had gone to Tenrou Island himself they may have lost to the Edolias kingdom.

Mavis started frowning as she knew this week turned into much longer. She wanted to meet Naruto and it kept getting delayed!

 **"What!? What do you mean a week!? Why so long?"**

 **Makarov cleaned his ear out before coughing into his hand. "Calm down boy, it takes time to set up preparations. People don't just go to Tenrou Island, it's Fairy Tail's holy ground. Besides, this will give you time to learn some magic, won't it?"**

Everyone got excited what kind of magic Naruto was going to learn although some members like Gajeeel shuddered. He was already a monster without it, how much stronger could he get once he learned magic.

Lucy looked at her other eagerly for a hint but she just smiled and kept her mouth shut.

Wen looked thoughtful as she realized at least some of the abilities Naruto shown in Edolias were magic based and some was this weird chakra stuff. She eagerly awaited to see which one was the magic part. Freed himself wanted to read ahead but felt it would be rude to do so if his guild members had to hear it as he read.

 **Naruto's face brightened a little before he leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "Fine. I guess I can wait a little."**

 **Makarov chuckled. 'He's just like a kid, this one.'**

"No kidding. He is just like a kid with a heart of gold and unbreakable spirit." FS Lucy claimed as FS Juvia tried to refute the kid part. This got a smile from Erza, Wendy, Mira and Lucy who could already feel themselves befriending Naruto despite him not actually being there yet.

 **"I wonder what magic I should learn... It's gotta be something I can't already do with chakra." Naruto said and nodded to himself. "But where am I gonna learn magic? Or actually, who should I get to teach me magic?"**

Erza nodded her head thoughtfully and said "That is an excellent point." When the gild gave her a weird look she elaborated "Since he is fundamentally different from normal wizards it must be exciting to gain new powers but if he can learn it the ninja way it would not be as worth it." This got nods from everyone as it appeared ninja arts had at least 5 main elements and a lot of variations.

 **"Mmm-mph!" A muffled voice came from next to him.**

 **Naruto turned to his side to look at the person beside him to find Natsu head first in the ground, his legs kicking the air comically. "Oh whoops, sorry Natsu I'll get you out of there." Naruto grabbed onto the teen's leg and pulled him out from the Earth. He had promised the dragon slayer a fight, so he gave him one. They had decided to go to Naruto's training field to spar.**

"Wow your tother sucks Natsu." Gray pointed out at the completely at ease Naruto and the dirty Natsu.

"Shut up! That spar must have been rigged or something!" Natsu claimed as everyone shook their head at his denial.

"It wasn't you simply are not or the same level as Naruto-sama." FS Juvia clarified as Natsu growled.

 **Natsu spat out dirt while wiping his clothes. "Man, I was so close too..."**

 **"No you weren't Natsu, it was a completely one-sided match." Happy said with a shake of his head. "Just face it, you can't beat Naruto, just like Erza."**

"That seems like a fair assessment." Erza noted as Natsu frowned but did not rise to the challenge afraid of annoying Erza.

Wen looked at the redheaded knight in awe as it appeared that she was as strong as Naruto and she did make their clunky armour look good on her. Her version of Erza was a menace that hunted fairies as part of her job.

 **"Shadup! I can beat Erza now, I'm way stronger than before!" Natsu shouted before sitting down in a fit. "What do you want to learn magic for anyways?"**

"What I wouldn't give to learn magic." Wen sighed in envy as some male members got excited again. Gildarts was held down by his daughter for hitting on Wen again but Macao saw an opportunity to impress the new girl.

Macao got up and was about to try to charm Wen until Mavis frowned and an invisible force slammed Macao into his chair making Romeo sigh at his dad. The guild laughed at Macao expense while Wen sent a smiling Mavis a thankful look.

Wen could not help looking like this and her clothes were comfortable and stylish. It dd come at the expense of older guys hitting on her much to her disgust.

 **Naruto crossed his arms. "Everyone in the guild can use magic except for me. I'm from another dimension so it only makes sense, but since I can draw in Ethernano to myself for Sage Mode, why not learn a type of magic to go with it?"**

"Despite this Naruto still is likely the strongest member besides Gildarts and Master." Cana said with a sweat drop. As the rest of the guild looked at her some incredulous "I am just saying he beat Laxus with that handicap which not even Erza or Mystogan over here could do." Cana said calmly. This got understanding looks from some members and grumbles from other who still didn't believe Naruto was as powerful as people made him out to be.

 **"Do you even know how to use the magic you draw in by itself?" Happy asked with an incredulous look on his face.**

 **Naruto scratched his cheek "Err... No, not really. But with a good teacher, I'm sure I could learn all of that in no time at all!"**

This got a sweatdrop from the Fairy Tail guild and Wen at his honest answer.

"At least the kid realizes his faults." Gildarts said with a chuckle liking the kid personally but knew his other would castrate him if he tried to hit on Cana.

 **"Did you ask the old man?" Natsu asked while picking dirt clumps out his hair.**

 **"Yeah, I did. But he said that magic was easier to learn when taught so I should start out by having someone in the guild teach me. Since I have close to no knowledge on the stuff, it'd be pretty hard to learn by myself." Naruto explained.**

"Master were you being lazy?" Mira asked dangerously.

"Of course not Mira! Its just…. It would mean more to form bonds if one of his comrades taught him." Makarov finished lamely as Erza joined in on the glare.

"It seems like these guys are already protective of our Naruto just by reading the book." FS Lucy whispered to FS Juvia who reluctantly nodded.

 **"Hm hm, cause you're dumb." Natsu and Happy both said while nodding.**

Natsu and Happy had a bad feeling especially when FS Juvia glared at them. Lucy and Wendy sighed as it appeared their teammates counterparts could not shut up over there either.

 **A tick mark grew on Naruto's forehead. "Putting that aside for now, ready for round two? Happy, you can join in as well."**

"Let the one-sided beating begin!" Cana cheered as the guild besides Natsu and Happy joined in.

"Dammit Happy how does our others keep getting into these kinds of situations!" Natsu whined.

"Well all Natsus love to fight." Happy said with a sweatdrop as even he realized they had provoked Naruto.

 **The two started sweating when Naruto let out a couple dark chuckles as he slowly started walking towards them. "Come on Happy, let's run for it!" Natsu yelled and took off.**

 **"Aye sir!" Happy sprouted his wings and picked his friend off the ground, just barely escaping the whiskered teen's grasp.**

 **"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled and chased after the fleeting duo into town.**

"Cowards!" Gajeel shouted.

"Real Men don't run!" Elfman shouted.

"Only a coward would run from a fight they started. Looks like the Salamander shows his true colours." Freed said snidely.

"Shut up all of you! I am going to kick all your asses!" Natsu said getting ready to brawl until Erza glare made everyone settle down.

 **"Ugh... I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." Gajeel muttered under his breath. He'd been looking all over town for a cat, but not just any ordinary cat. It was going to be a cat that was cooler than that dopey blue one that the Salamander had, and the snobby white one that the new little girl had. "Hm?"**

"Dopey!/ Snobby!" Happy and Carla yelled at the same time. Gajeel just scoffed as it was not like it was untrue.

"Little girl!" Wendy thought sadly rocking herself in depression. Wen sighed again and held her little self closer as she knew self confident issues wasn't something people got over instantly. Erza and Lucy glared at Gajeel ho gave a half-hearted apology.

 **He could faintly hear the sounds of shouts coming just outside of town. Taking a peek outside of the alleyway he was in, Gajeel looked around and noticed Natsu flying over him. 'Salamander? Wasn't he fighting with-'**

 **"I'm not done with you yet, Natsuuuu!"**

"Dammit! Salamander you going to drag my other into this!" Gajeel shouted at an angry Natsu.

"Mr. Tough Guy you just called my other a coward for not wanting to fight Naruto. What makes you a double coward?" Natsu yelled back. Lucy and Levy sighed as the boys punched each other knocking them both on their butts.

 **Gajeel squinted his eyes. 'Uzumaki? This actually works out perfectly.' Stepping out of the alley and into the street, the iron dragon slayer crossed his arms and put on a smirk. "Hey, Uzumaki! It's time we finally settled our scores and-Guhah!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence when Naruto literally ran him right over.**

"That's kinda weak Gajeel." Pantherlilly stated as Gajeel started crying.

"Lilly! Uzumaki just caught my other back surprise!" Gajeel whined at the betrayal of his partner.

"Still." Pantherlily noted as Natsu held a grin at seeing his fellow dragon slayer called out like this.

 **'Was that Gajeel just now?' Naruto thought while looking over his shoulder. Come to think of it, Gajeel also knew dragon slaying magic like Natsu and Wendy didn't he? The blonde wondered if he'd be able to learn some of that ancient magic before shaking his head. "Nah!"**

 **While learning dragon slaying magic would be awesome, he didn't think he would be able to learn it. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all learned their magic from their respective dragon parents, and it's not like he'd be able to find a dragon willing to teach him just like that. Laxus had a dragon lacrima put inside him, but those were extremely rare and Naruto wanted to learn some magic as soon as possible!**

"Yay he won't copy our magic!" Natsu cheered while Gajeel grinned. Laxus grunted as his dragon Lacrima could not be taught only used while Wendy frowned as she had a feeling her other would be more then happy to teach Naruto is she could.

Mira smiled and said "Well at least dragon slayer magic our local ninja wont have motion sickness. Hehe!" This got a huge laugh from the guild as Wen looked incredulous that something like motion sickness was a real thing for dragon slayers.

 **Towns people started to gather around Gajeel and his fallen form.**

 **"Hey, are you okay lad?" An old man poked Gajeel on the back of his head and his body twitched.**

 **"That boy just ran you over like he didn't even see you, sort of reminds me of Gildarts."**

"Hey first mention of me!" Gildarts noted.

"Its cause you are always away doing stupid jobs dad." Cana noted coolly while Gildarts cried and apologized profusely.

 **To everyone's surprise, Gajeel shot up and roared. "Grrrr... Uzumaki!" He then charged after the blonde ninja at full speed.**

"Great it is a running battle!" Happy cheered as Natsu and Gajeel grumbled.

"Not a great thing Happy." Lucy said drily as Wendy looked worried.

 **"Such energy, those mages of Fairy Tail." The towns people mused before going back to their own business.**

 **"Is he still chasing us?" Happy asked and Natsu looked back. Naruto was now running on top of the buildings, and was looking right at them.**

 **"Y-yeah, he is." Looking around in hopes for an escape, an idea formed in Natsu head as something caught his eye. "Happy, go down low!"**

 **"But if we go down, Naruto will be able to reach us!" Happy protested but Natsu shook his head and grinned.**

"Natsu your other is being stupid!" Happy complained.

"I am sure my other has a plan!" Natsu said confidently.

"A Stupid plan." Gray said coolly as Juvia swooned and FS Juvia rolled her eyes. She didn't hate Gray but she felt disgusted her other was all over him.

 **"Just trust me on this!" He said while looking at the form of Gray down below.**

"Dammit! You are gong to drag my other into this!" Gray yelled as Natsu grinned bigger wanting to see a bigger fight.

 **"Okay..." The blue cat said and reluctantly began to descend towards the ground.**

 **Naruto, noticing the two going down, narrowed his eyes. 'What are they planning?' He jumped down from the rooftops and onto the street.**

 **Natsu flew down, passed some people, then shouted just as he passed his ice wielding rival. "Gray quick, put up an ice shield!"**

"Natsu you an idiot. Naruto-sama power will break anything Gray creates." FS Juvia stated as Gray suddenly got defensive.

"Hey my other can do better then your boyfriend!" Gray challenged as Juvia looked ready to defend her beloved if needed.

"Juvia! That enough!" FS Lucy said with a shockingly angry tone of voice. They glared at each before FS Juvia sighed and apologized/ Gray blinked before she got glomped by Juvia.

The guild blinked before Freed continued to read.

 **The raven-haired teen raised an eyebrow at the fleeting pair. "Huh? Why should I?"**

 **"Just do it! Hurry, or he'll get you too!" Natsu yelled back.**

"Too late! You both in trouble!" FS Juvia sang in glee as Gray grumbled that it was unfair.

 **Muttering under his breath, Gray turned around to see what the idiot was running from and noticed Naruto running towards him with a dark look on his face. 'Oh no…'**

 **"So, you're going to help them escape, are you Gray!?"**

"Naruto should calm down but this is Fairy Tail we are talking about." Lucy said as she looked at her guild members who avoided looking back knowing there was truth in her statement. It was a known fact despite the guild being family fights between them was a dime a dozen.

 **The ice mage swore under his breath and slammed his right fist into his left hand, activating his magic. Everyone knew that once Naruto got like that, there was no stopping him. "Damn Natsu, dragging me into his mess...** **Ice Make: Shield!** **" A large wall of ice grew into existence in front of the mage. 'Heh, I made this one extra thick! Let's see you get through this Naruto!'**

The Guild looked incredulous at a fuming Gray having seen Naruto more impressive feats. FS Juvia looked smug while Wen grinned expecting a win for Naruto.

 **Looking at the wall of ice in front of him, Naruto smirked and Gray began to sweat. The wall wasn't going to hold, was it? "Ah shi-"**

 **Naruto punched the ice barrier with a chakra infused punch, completely shattering it and causing Gray to fly into a pile of crates.**

"Gray is out of the fight everyone!" Happy announced which made Cana laugh.

"Happy your other and Natsu are still getting chased." Mira reminded Happy nicely making them go white.

 **"Sorry Gray, better luck next time!" Naruto said as he passed the fallen mage. Ice make magic... No, Naruto didn't think he'd ask Gray to teach him.**

"Why not!" Gray asked indignant of his magic.

"Maybe its because Naruto can destroy anything your ice can make with his bare hands?" FS Lucy saud innocently while her other laughed and give her a thumbs up.

"Juvia-chan thinks its because Juvia-chan hates cold and Naruto-sama noticed!" FS Juvia claimed while Juvia herself sent an angry look at her other self.

 **Pushing the boxes off himself, Gray stood up and sucked his teeth. "What are those idiots doing? Whatever, it's probably not worth my time." He was about to walk off when Gajeel rushed passed him at full speed, almost knocking him down.**

 **"Uzumaki!"**

 **Gray shook his head. It seemed he wasn't the only victim, and probably not the last.**

"Smart move Gray." Lissanna told Gray ignoring her brothers shout about 'how unmanly it is to run from a fight'. Gray smiled as it seemed like someone was on his side.

 **"Um, Erza? I thought we were going to go on a job?"**

 **"We are."**

 **Jellal sweatdropped. If they were going to accept a job request, then why were they sitting at a cafe table?**

Everyone including the new readers looked suspiciously at Erza. Who somehow was eating a strawberry short cake.

"I believe rest and relaxation is needed from time to time." Erza said in between bites of her dessert. While Wendy looked amazed at the wisdom Lucy was less impressed.

 **"Your cake, ma'am." A waitress said and placed a plate onto the table.**

 **"Thank you." Erza said politely and looked at the delectable treat in front of her. "This cake is limited to this time of the year only, I've been waiting to try it since we returned from our previous mission."**

Erza blushed as the guild let a laugh.

FS Lucy said "We are knew it was because of the cake." As Erza pouted. It was not her fault certain sweets were not always available.

 **Jellal smiled under his mask, so this was her reason for postponing their mission. How amusing.**

 **Erza grabbed her fork and was about to cut off a bite sized piece when a familiar voice shouted.**

 **"Come on Happy! Full speed ahead!"**

 **"Aye sir!"**

 **A blurred form of Natsu and Happy flew past the table Erza and Jellal were sitting at, a gust of wind picking up after them.**

Erza glared at a cowering Natsu and Happy while the rest of the guild sweatdropped at how worked up she was over a dessert. Mira understood to Erza a dessert was a reward for a hard of work and to lose that was intolerable.

 **"Hm!" Erza's free hand flashed down onto the table like a bolt of lightning, her armored fingers making a cage over the small plate as her fingers sank into the wood. When everything settled, she sighed in relief and pulled her ingrained fingers out of the table. "That Natsu, always in such a hurry."**

Erza glare disappeared to Natsu and Happy's relief while FS Lucy winced knowing what was going to happen next.

 **Jellal let a breath he didn't know he was holding, knowing full well just how terrifying Erza was when angered.**

Erza frowned as she could not help if she seems a bit strict.

 **Then, without warning, Naruto zoomed past them at the speed of a train and the whole table was sent flying.**

Erza eyes hollowed out and everyone could swear they sense evil energy surrounding her person while Mavis raised an eyebrow but waved Freed to continue reading.

…

 **"NARUTO!"**

"I don't care what he has done for Jellal he must pay! Other me get him!" Erza screamed as the guild and Wen looked on in terror at the S-class redhead. Several swords emerged from her dimension as the starting flying around her seemingly ready to skewer in indiscriminately.

"Mavis-sama Please stop her!" FS Lucy screamed while FS Juvia shrugged knowing her water body could not be hurt by normal means. Mavis sighed but relented waving her hand making all the swords disappear. Erza still looked mad but without the swords the guild looked much more at ease.

 **'Erza?' Naruto glanced behind him and the red-head yelling at him from her seat. 'She uses requip magic, right?' As his mind wondered, he failed to hear the enraged girl's death threats.**

The guild was not sure if they felt glad for Naruto's selective hearing or not as the Erza on screen was shouting in some more mature language.

 **'I can already do all that with sealing scrolls, so I guess that magic is out as well.' Picking up speed, Naruto turned back and waved. "Sorry Erza, I can't talk now! See ya!"**

"Oh? Naruto wants to test out my Requip maic? I am sure my other will more then happy to show what our magic can do!" Erza said with evil grin still miffed at seeing dessert destroyed in front of her face.

 **That's right, he had a pinked haired teen and a feline to catch! Why he was still chasing after them? Because it was fun, plain and simple. Naruto laughed to himself, it looked like they were heading towards the guild.**

Despite being conflicted Natsu agreed wholeheartedly with Naruto about fighting being fun. Both Lucy and Lissanna sighed used to the simple-minded dragon slayer.

 **"Grr! That fool! When I get my hands on him..." Erza growled and was about to chase after him when she noticed her cake was now plastered all over her friend's face. Jellal was trying to wipe the desert off him without removing the mask but found it difficult to do so. "Ah! Let me help you!"**

"Talk about a lucky break for Naruto!" Cana said as Erza relented admitting Jellal came first before revenge for that beautiful piece of cake.

 **While Erza helped the poor man, Gajeel could be seen chasing after the culprits, anger clear as day on his features.**

 **Fairy Tail...**

 **"Then, if it's alright with you master, I will be off on this job." Freed said and handed the master a job request.**

"Hey its you Freed! I mean I almost never see you do stuff at our guild!" Natsu said loudly to Freed's annoyance.

"Natsu I have important matters to deal with a lot of time. Unlike you who just do any job I must do my best for the guild at all times." Freed explained calmly.

"Sounds boring to me." Natsu said with a yawn. Freed felt depression hit him and he looked for Laxus for support. However Laxus just shrugged making his depression even higher.

"I think you do important jobs Freed-san." Wendy said politely bowing her head. She still felt thankful for his guidance on her first important job. Natsu grinned at his younger sister figure.

"Thank you so much Wendy!" Freed said with smile as he bowed his head as well.

FS Juvia and Lucy looked annoyed at Natsu's comment as well. Despite not being great friends with Freed they respected him for being Naruto's magic teacher.

 **Makarov took the slip of paper and looked it over. "Okay then, have a safe trip."**

 **Freed bowed. "Then, I'll be-"**

 **"Get out of the way!"**

"Great now they will wreck the guild!" Makarov cried out although Freed has a suspicion his other would not stand for such behaviour.

 **Natsu burst in through the doors, shattering the wood to tiny splinters, and ran up to Lucy who was having a chat with Mirajane. "Natsu? What's wrong?" She stood up and asked before the teen grabbed her.**

 **"Oh my." Mirajane said and moved to go clean up the now broken doors.**

Mira sighed as FS Lucy sent her an apologetic smile. Makarov frowned at Natsu for breaking down the door while Natsu wondered what his others plan was going to be.

 **"Where's Natsu!?" Naruto demanded as he ran through the entryway and passed the barmaid.**

 **"Lucy, stop Naruto!" Natsu all but pleaded.**

 **"Eh? Eh?" Lucy said in confusion as to why the boy was hiding behind her of all people.**

"Wow Natsu. That's pretty cowardly." Cana said disapprovingly as Natsu gaped at how weak his other was acting.

FS Lucy frowned "I am not some sort of shield!" she yelled as her other nodded in approval.

 **Naruto spotted his target and started creeping towards them. "So, taking a hostage are you?" He said while cracking his knuckles menacingly. "That's awfully cowardly of you."**

"We agree." The guild said in unison much to Natsu annoyance.

"Dammit other me! Naruto seems like a cool guy but he was making his other seem like a wimp!" Natsu thought to himself in annoyance.

 **"Who's a hostage!?" Lucy fumed but was ignored.**

 **"I'm not holding her hostage!" Natsu denied. "Besides, I don't want to hear that coming from a ninja!"**

"That's a pretty lame come back." Wen noted with a sweatdrop. She honestly could not see Naruto taking a hostage. He seemed to hotheaded and honourable to do a cowardly move like that.

"You should fight your own battles Natsu." Mira chided while Makarov head dropped at one of his least destructive mages encouraging the fights.

 **Naruto sweatdropped and was about to retort when an angry shout was heard from the entrance.**

 **"Uzumaki!" Gajeel roared as he ran into the guild, stopping right in front of the jinchuuriki. "You got some nerve running me over like that and ignoring my challenge!" He said with a growl.**

"Gajeel your other needs to cool out before he hurts himself." Levy chided softly while Gajeel grunted in annoyance. It appeared Levy thought his other was going to lose to the blonde if they fought!

 **Naruto got into a fighting stance and grinned widely. "You wanna fight? Alright, sounds like fun!"**

"Now this is a party! Why dotn we do that anymore?!" Natsu shouted igniting his own fists.

"Cause we just finished a war idiot!" Lucy shouted while most od the guild nodded. Wen looked confused at the 'war' but decided it was not worth asking.

 **"Sweet, a free-for-all! Count me in!" Natsu declared as his fists caught on fire, his fear of Naruto gone inn an instant.**

 **Makarov sighed. Seriously, these kids were going to be the end of him. "Freed, if you would."**

"I am such an idiot! We haven't I done that before!" Makarov moaned as he banged his head over and over again The guild sweatdropped thinking 'Are we really that bad?'.

 **The green haired mage nodded and pulled out his sword. "Yes, master."**

Freed smiled as he thought it was an appropriate use of his magic to settle disputes peacefully.

 **The combatants stared each other down while Lucy slowly snuck away to find cover. 'Why does this always happen!?'**

 **Then, just as they lunged at each other, their magic suddenly stopped working.**

"Come on Freed this isn't cool! We were just getting to the good part!" Natsu whined while Gajeel grunted wanting to see his other fight.

 **"Huh?" Gajeel watched as his sword arm changed back to normal.**

 **"You may not use magic without the master's permission while inside this enchantment." Freed read as the words appeared in the air above them, runes now surrounding them all.**

"Huh a magic that can stop magic. That pretty cool." Wen praised as Wendy nodded her head agreeing it pretty cool. Freed looked proud for a moment before his face returned stoically.

 **Natsu lunged towards Naruto, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "Whatever! I'll still fight without magic-OOF!"**

Erza eyes widened as she had a feeling this was the magic Naruto would be interested in. She looked at Mavis who gave her a quick nod.

 **Makarov smacked the dragon slayer with an enlarged arm and onto the ground. He then coughed into his hand, getting everyone's attention. "Alright you fools, that's enough."**

 **"Tch! Whatever... You owe me a fight Uzumaki." Gajeel spat and walked off.**

"Gajeel-kun still doesn't really like Naruto-sama very much." FS Juvia confirmed as Gajeel grunted he didn't need to like the blonde anyways.

 **Naruto stared at the green haired man as he talked with Makarov. 'It's that magic again...'**

"Come on Naruto! There are dozens of magics in the guild now and you pick rune and enchantment magic! That's lame!" Natsu shouted as several people stared at his rudeness.

"Lame is it? Ok Natsu feel how lame this magic is!" Freed shouted in an annoyed manner. He quickly drew his sword and drew runes swallowing Natsu in a purple barrier by himself. Natsu shouted and ounded against the air but to everyone surpise no sound was heard from Natsu mouth.

Runes appeared and Freed said " Natsu is not allowed to speak, use magic or leave this enchantment until the end of the chapter but will be able to listen." Reading the words out loud.

Natsu looked at Makarov and Mavis for helped who only shrugged figuring he deserved the punishment while everyone else decided to ignore livid Dragon Slayer.

 **"…ey, is something wrong? Hello~? Earthland to Naruto!" Lucy waved a hand in front of the teen's face, snapping him out of his thoughts.**

 **"Huh? Oh, sorry Lucy, what's up?"**

 **Lucy pouted when Naruto turned his attention back to what he was looking at, she followed his gaze and found that he was staring at Freed. "He seems like a very responsible person, if not a little anti-social."**

"Not exactly what I would refer to myself but reasonable enough Lucy." Freed noted adrresing FS Lucy who shrugged.

 **"Yeah." Naruto said absentmindedly. 'Freed, huh?' It was his magic that kept him inside the guild during that whole thing with Laxus wasn't it? No matter what he did, he couldn't do anything about it. If it weren't for Levy, he wouldn't have been stuck in the guild until it was all over. Maybe...**

"I am sure my other would not mind teaching magic to someone who wants to learn it." Freed said confidently while Wendy smiled that the other Freed would have someone else to talk to. He seemed lonely sometimes to her.

 **"Freed is really powerful, isn't he? To be able to stop all three of you like that, the Thunder God Tribe are really amazing." Lucy said before Naruto suddenly took off. "Hey! Don't just walk off while people are talking to you!"**

 **"Sorry Lucy, I gotta go!" He said and chased after Freed, who was just leaving the guild. "Hey, Freed!"**

 **Lucy sighed walked back to her table, it's a good thing Juvia had gone on a solo job today. Had the girl been here right now, she'd surely be rubbing this in her face right now.**

FS Juvia decided to snicker at this point so FS Lucy had a stare off. Sparks seem to come out of their eyes as the rivals of love glared at each other, This continued until Wen laughter reminded them they were not alone.

 **Freed looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. "Naruto-San? Do you need something from me?"**

 **The whiskered teen clasped his hands together in a polite fashion. "Teach me how to do that rune magic of yours, please!"**

 **This took the stoic man by surprise. "You want to learn magic, and from me? Why?"**

Natsu pounded against the runes but could not speak although some people assumed he was saying that rune magic was not worth learning.

 **"Because I wanna be able to do all those cool runes and stuff, and you seem like you'd be a good teacher! So will you?" Naruto asked again expectantly.**

 **"Um, I don't think I would be a suitable teacher..."**

"Freed! You need to believe in yourself more!" Laxus said gruffly as Freed nodded his head eagerly to nobody surpise.

 **"Actually Freed, could I ask you to do it?" Makarov asked and jumped onto a nearby table. "This brat's been buggy me about learning magic and it's giving me a headache."**

 **"...Well, if that is what the master wishes, then very well." Freed finally said and Naruto cheered.**

"It seems like Freed is the same. Our Freed went along with Wendy on her first big job just cause he asked and followed the rules like letting Wendy make her own decisions!" Haply whispered to Lucy who remembered that incident.

 **"Alright, magic here I come!"**

 **Training Field...**

 **"Dark Écriture: A visual magic that allows the user to write runes on surfaces or even in the air.' Freed read aloud from a book in his hands. Naruto sat in the grass and listened intently. "Different runes will bring forth different effects."**

"A solid and yet basic explanation for this magic. Very well done." Mavis praised as Freed nodded his head at her praise.

 **Naruto raised his hand. "This is a visual magic? Like, the runes come from your eyes?"**

"Naruto is being pretty polite in this lesson." FS Lucy said with some shock. The guild also looked surprise as he appeared to be more brash then this.

Mavis merely said "Naruto realized that the quicker the lesson went the quicker he could learn magic."

 **Freed nodded. "Yes. You use your fingers or an object to write out the runes where you are looking. I myself use a sword to write runes, like so." His eyes flashed black with a purple magic circle for pupils as he unsheathed his sword. Swiping it a few times, runes came into existence on the ground around the blond.**

 **Naruto watched in fascination as the runes were written on the ground. When the foreign letters made a complete rectangle around him, words floated into existence. Having lived in this world for couple months now, he was able to read the language with little to no problem.**

"That's good. Reading and speaking are both important." Mira said in a relieved tone of voice. She worried that Naruto would not be able to read jobs by himself but it looked like not an issue anymore.

 **"Those who enter this enchantment cannot leave until the following answers have been answered..."**

Freed had a satisfied smirk on his face as the guild burst into laughter.

"It may seem harsh but it is Freed's style alright." Evergreen informed the guild as they got over their laughter.

 **A couple questions that Naruto had no hope as to knowing the answers to appeared bellow the rule.**

 **"Oh, don't tell me..." He noticed Freed had already started walking away. "Hey, wait a second! How am I supposed to answer these!?"**

"I am sure Freed at least provided the reading material." Lucy stated looking at Freed for him to continue reading.

 **"With the books that are right next to you." Freed said without looking back.**

"See no problem." Lucy said less eagerly seeing the huge stack of books next to Naruto. FS Lucy realized this was why Naruto was so exhausted while FS Juvia cried out seeing her beloved in mental pain.

"Tough Break." Gray said to Erza.

Erza shrugged and replied "learning magic is not easy. The theory is one crucial element. While this method is questionable I am sure it will be effective." Freed nodded his head liking that Erza understood his others reasoning.

 **"I'm going on the job I accepted from the guild earlier. It shouldn't take that long, but it should be enough time for to read those books and answer the questions. Good luck."**

 **Naruto sighed and plopped down onto the grass, with one of the books on runes and enchantments now in his hands. "Stupid Fried making read these stupid books..." He grumbled before an idea dawned in his head. "Wait, I know..."**

Freed frowned as he sensed that Narutp was going to try to cheat.

 **Putting his fingers in a familiar hand sign, Naruto molded some chakra. "I don't have a lot of room, but there should be just enough for two or three clones to help read these books...** **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** **"**

… **Nothing happened.**

"The enchantments work on Naruto's chakra as it doesn't try to destroy or alter it. It merely prevents any kind of use that could break the rules." Mavis explained to the surpised guild members.

 **"...Eh?"**

 **An additional rule made itself known that read:**

 _ **He/she may not use any techniques that could aid in answering the questions.**_

"Aah!" The guild said in unison.

"However wording is important. If it said 'no magic may be used to help' It would not seal his chakra but the broad phrasing covers chakra as well." Mavis finished explaining.

 **Naruto just sat there and stared at the new rule with a dumb look on his face.**

 **"FREED!"**

 **Freed smiled in amusement as he continued to walk back towards the town.**

"So you can have fun Freed?" Cana said in amusement as the stoic mage blushed lightly as the guild grinned at him.

 **Later That Night...**

"Ouch several hours. That's rough Freed." Evergreen noted with a wince.

"If Naruto-san had finished the questions sooner he would be let out sooner." Freed said defending his other.

 **Lucy sighed, she'd been doing that a lot lately. 'I wonder why?' She asked herself rhetorically.**

 **"With all that sighing, you're starting to sound like an old lady." Gray joked and took a seat in front of her. "What's up? No wait let me guess, it's Naruto?"**

"The Gray in the book seems to joke more then the Gray sitting in the room now." Wen said with amusement as Gray huffed while Juvia tried to cheer hi up. Unfortunately her version of cheering up was trying to smother Gray into her ample chest to the guilds amusement. This continued until Mavis clear her throat and Freed continued to read.

 **Everyone really did know about that, didn't they? Ah what the hell, she didn't care anymore. "Yup, you guessed it. I just feel like he's been ignoring me lately. It's like he always has something to do, always on the move. Jerk..."**

"If I knew he had to do that for several hours I wouldn't have said that." FS Lucy said with a wince and an apologetic tone of voice.

"Its ok Other-Lucy-san! You apologizing now means you care right?" Wendy asked as FS Lucy smiled back at the adorable dragon Slayer.

 **"Sounds like someone I know..." Gray watched as Natsu ran around the guild, picking fights with random members.**

Natsu in the enchantment looked thoughtful while FS Juvia and Lucy nodded their heads in agreement.

"They are the same huh?" Erza said thoughtfully as Wendy and Lucy nodded along.

 **"But that's just how he is, right? Though I just can't see what you and that Juvia girl see in that guy. He's strong for sure, but he's an airhead that does nothing but train and fight, like Natsu." He snorted. "No wonder the two get along so well, they're like brothers."**

FS Juvia looked murderous and turned her rage to Gray while the guild d got anxious wondering if a fight was going to break out. Even Mavis discreetly looked ready to intervene if needed. Fortunately FS Juvia just murmured 'Jerk' and turned away to the guilds relief.

 **"That's not true." Lucy suddenly said, getting the ice mage to raise an eyebrow. "I-I mean, Naruto's always helping people even if it means not getting anything in return. He always puts his friends before himself and never goes back on his promises."**

"True love!" Mira squealed in delight as FS Lucy flustered and FS Juvia pouted seeing this Mira take Lucy side.

"He does seem like a really good guy." Erza said with a smile while Mira and Lucy also nodded too.

"He's the best." FS Lucy said quietly missing her best friend and love interest immensely.

 **"Yeah, I guess that's true." Gray agreed, remembering back when they had gone on the S-Rank mission at Garuna Island. How Naruto had helped not only him, but Leon as well.**

"Well it looks other Gray has his nice moments too." Lucy said with a smile to Grays annoyance. He was honest and people took it the wrong way!

 **"But he's still an airhead." Lucy added and they both laughed.**

Everyone smiled at that while Mavis giggled in agreement.

 **The newly built doors to the bar opened and Freed walked in with an extremely exhausted looking Naruto staggering behind.**

"Freed you should've given him a hand into the guild! Its your duty as his teacher!" Erza snapped while Freed considered and nodded.

"You're right Erza. I am sure my other will keep it in mind." Freed said calmly.

 **Lucy immediately ran over to the teen and helped him to a chair. "Naruto! Are you okay!?"**

FS Juvia frowned when FS Lucy gave her a look that said "Lucy 1. Juvia 0!'.

 **"He should be fine after a good night's rest. We'll continue our training tomorrow, goodnight." Freed said left.**

 **Was he grinning?**

Freed raised an eyebrow when everyone including Laxus gave him a weird look.

"What is it?" Freed asked.

"Nothing." Bickslow said but quietly "Its just you never grin like ever."

 **"You're learning from Freed? What did he make you do?" Gray wondered how hard the man's training could have been to leave a workaholic like Naruto in such a state.**

 **"... books..." Naruto mumbled.**

 **"Books?"**

"Honestly that would not be a hassle." Levy said with a frown.

"Levy-chan not everyone reads a book before going to sleep." Lucy explained to her blue haired friend which gave her a realization.

 **"... books … books, BOOKS!" Naruto suddenly yelled and shot up, surprising the two with the sudden burst of energy. "All that reading almost fried my brain! Damn that Freed! Even going as far as to seal off my Shadow Clones! I couldn't even use my storage scrolls to get some ramen! I haven't eaten all day!"**

Freed looked uncomfortable when everyone gave him disapproving looks for not letting Naruto at least eat.

"Ok guys Freed must've thought Naruto would finish not in a few hours so he didn't write food provisions in the runes." FS Lucy said pacifying the guild. However to FS Juvia she said "It is more leikly he wanted to have some fun with the guy who beat Laxus." Fs Juvia shrugged.

 **Lucy and Gray sent each other a look.**

 **Naruto stomped over to the bar where Mirajane was currently cleaning some dishes and sat down.**

 **The barmaid smiled warmly. "Hello Naruto, I couldn't help but overhear that you've been doing some training with Freed all day. You must be starving!"**

"Nee-chan has the best cooking!" Elfman declared as Lissanna and the rest of the guild yelled in agreement. Mira had a modest smile waving off the attention. The only who looked skeptical was Wen who never ate Earthland Mira cooking.

Mavis decided they should take a small break so with magic a kitchen appeared out of nowhere. Despite not requiring food the guild wanted Wen to experience Mira's food who eagerly made some pancakes.

Mira made some blueberry pancakes with maple syrup which Wen decided to taste. Her eyes widened as she eagerly finished the plate and said "Wow they aren't joking about your cooling skills Mira. They are out of this world!"

Mira looked pleased as Freed continued reading.

 **Naruto nodded eagerly, after all the mental torture he'd gone through today, he was gonna go all out!**

 **As Mirajane happily started up on Naruto's meal, Lucy and Gray took a seat on both sides of the starving ninja.**

 **"So, you've been reading all day?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. As long as she'd known Naruto, she hadn't seen him pick up a single book. Not including the sorcerer magazine, which she'd been hiding so he couldn't see what the current rumors were.**

"True rumours!" Cana teased as FS Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Yeah but Naruto would get the wrong idea." FS Lucy claimed as Mira smirked.

 **Naruto groaned and leaned forward onto the bar. "Yeah, and I wasn't able to use my Shadow Clones to help either..."**

 **Gray snorted. "Sounds rough, you gonna quit?"**

 **"Of course not! I vowed that I would learn magic no matter what it took, and I don't go back on my word! That's my Nindō, my ninja way!"**

The girls giggled as the guys either scoffed or laughed at the ninjas declaration.

"Ninja way huh." Wen said thoughtfully remembering how fulfilled his promise to help his friends and her guild out while he was in Edolias.

 **Lucy sweatdropped while Gray stifled another snort of laughter.**

 **"W-what? What's so funny?"**

 **Lucy shook her head and stifled a laugh of her own. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Look, your ramen's done."**

 **Mirajane returned to the counter with a steaming hot bowl of noodles. She placed it in front of the now drooling teen and smiled. "Here you go, enjoy!"**

"Hard to believe someone so handsome just eats ramen all day. Hey I know all the girls are thinking It too!" Wen claimed looking at the girls. FS Juvia, Lucy didn't deny it, Lucy blushed, Wendy turned beat red, Mira smiled, Cana and Erza shrugged, Bisca looked away, Kinnana blushed slightly, Evergreen scoffed, Levy shook her head, Laki nodded, while Mavis smirked. The guys grumbled at the ninja's popularity.

 **"Thanks Mira-Chan, you're the best!" Naruto beamed and started wolfing down his food with record speed.**

 **"There's plenty more where that came from." Mirajane giggled and went back to work.**

 **"Oh yeah I just remembered, the twenty-four hour endurance race is in a couple days isn't it? Are you guys gonna do it?" Gray said while taking off his shirt, earning a smack from the female member of the little group.**

 **"Don't strip in public!" Lucy scolded.**

"Safe to stay Lucy doesn't find Gray attractive." Wen said with a laugh while FS Lucy gave her a weird look and gray shrugged not caring.

 **"Twenty-four-hour endurance race? *Slurp!* What's that?" Naruto asked while slurping down noodles, also earning a smack in the back of the head.**

Everyone but Wen had fond memories of that event. Although for Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jet all had horrified looks on their faces. FS Lucy and Juvia smirked knowing that Naruto was going to be in pranking heaven soon and could not wait for these Fairy Tail members to read about it.

 **"Don't eat and talk!"**

 **Gray rubbed his head and muttered something about nagging woman under his breath. "It's an annual event Magnolia does where mages run to a specific location and back, all within twenty-four hours."**

Wen just muttered "Earthland wizards and their weird traditions."

 **"That sounds fun, I'm so going to join!" Naruto exclaimed and pumped his fist. "I'm gonna win this thing for sure!"**

Jet scoffed as he knew he would've won their race if he had not fallen asleep during the race.

Erza looked at the smirking FS Lucy and annoyed FS Juvia and had a feeling Naruto could possibly not be bluffing.

 **Lucy smiled slightly at her fellow blonde's enthusiasm.**

 **Gray scoffed and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't count on it. Personally, I'm aiming for second." Gray said with a shrug and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.**

"See Gray gets it!" Jet cheered as Gray gave him a dry look.

 **"Why is that?"**

 **"Because Jet always dominates the race, he uses speed magic and all." The ice mage yawned and got up to leave, it was getting late. "I'm gonna call it a night, see ya."**

"Juvia-chan knows that Naruto-sama can run as fast." FS Juvia said with a scoff.

Jet gave her a challenging look while FS Juvia said "You will just need to wait and see." This got the guilds interest as despite being relatively weak mage in actual power his speed magic was still superb.

 **Naruto and Lucy waved him goodbye before the ninja went back to inhaling his food. The celestial spirit mage rested her head on her palm as she watched him eat. "You really like ramen, don't you?"**

 **Naruto swallowed before speaking, not wanting to feel the wraith of another "Lucy Chop". "Hell yeah! It's the food of the gods!"**

"Lucy chop sems dangerous." Happy said in fear.

"Its not!" FS Lucy denied as she blushed at Naruto making it sound like she was dangerous.

 **Lucy laughed at her partner's undying love for cooked noodles and broth. "So is reading the only thing you did today?"**

 **"No, we did other things too." Naruto said after drinking the rest of the soup in his bowl. "Freed also started helping me try to absorb magic by itself, without the natural energy and store it."**

"Could that work? Naruto does not have a magic container like we do." Lucy mused as Erza also looked thoughtful.

 **The girl raised an eyebrow, that sounded complicated. "So? Were you able to do it?"**

 **Naruto laughed sheepishly and shook his head. "Nah, not yet. This is on a whole other level than mixing my chakra with the stuff. I even brought old man Fukasaku to help us out." He turned around on his stool and leaned back onto the bar. "They say there's so many possibilities with me learning how to harness magic by itself. As it is right now, I'm only going to be able use magic while in sage mode. But with enough training, I might be able to use magic anytime like you guys."**

"It sounds ridiculous hard but if I know Naruto he can do the impossible." Wen said confidently while the male members still thought it impossible. Wendy, Erza and Lucy had belief he may do whst was impossible and make it possible.

 **Lucy stared at the teen in front of her in awe, he was just going to keep on getting stronger, wasn't he? Compared to her...**

Erza and Wendy frowned at FS Lucy and Erza said "Lucy…." In a sad tone of voice.

As even her counterpart looked sadly at her FS Lucy decided to speak up "Hey I don't feel that way any more. I know Naruto will always value his comrades and wants everyone with him not behind him!"

This got cheers from the guild while Mavis smiled happily at FS Lucy declaration.

 **Noticing the slightly sad look on Lucy's face, Naruto frowned. Now that he thought about it, the two of them hadn't gone an any jobs recently. They were a team weren't they? "Hey, after I'm done training tomorrow, do you wanna go on a mission?"**

Everyone turned to FS Juvia who started gritting her teeth while FS Lucy looked smug.

 **Lucy's face brightened a little. "...Just the two of us?"**

 **Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Sure!"**

FS Lucy smirked at the fuming FS Juvia who was mad she was not around at this point in time. The guild looked excited wanting to see a fight sensing the tension already. Wendy looked nervous while Juvia herself was trying to get Gray to cuddle who kept her at arms length.

 **"Oh my. Sorry to interrupt, but it is rather late." Mirajane said and giggled when the two jumped in their seats.**

 **Naruto yawned and got up. "Yeah, it is pretty late isn't it? Man I'm tired!"**

 **Lucy sighed and got up as well. "I guess it can't be helped, shall we go?" As the two left, they looked back and waved to the barmaid.**

 **"Goodnight Mira-Chan/San!"**

Mira smiled happily at seeing her other just as nice as she was while the guild cheered for the model. Lucy had a bad feeling drama was going to encompass the Other Lucy and Naruto's job judging by the expression on her the counterparts faces.

 **The white-haired beauty waved back before finishing up the rest of her duties. 'Good for you, Lucy.' Then, as she was just locking up the guild for the night, a small mischievous giggle escaped her lips. 'Now, I wonder how Juvia is going to retaliate? Oh, I'm so bad!'**

FS Lucy realized this is how FS Juvia found them! While the guild turned to the amused and mischievous looking Mira. Mavis smile grew loving the drama.

Wen said "This Guild is full of drama isn't it?".

 **AN2: I know the chapter isn't as long as some of my previous ones but I did it all in one day. Like I said before if I am inspired I can get a lot done. If you have suggestions or thoughts please send reviews or PM as I will never know unless you tell me. Ja Ne!**


	19. New Friends New Foes(read)chp19

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 19 "New Friends and New Foes"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Been awhile huh? Sorry I need inspiration to write (like a lot of writers) so please review or PM me k? I really wanna talk you guys/gals! The dub of final season Fairy Tail aired and the song with Wendy and Chelia English VA was pretty good! (Boruto was kinda stale for me right now) Tell me your thoughts!**

 **BTW I am going on an Once Upon A time Con next week! Wish me luck!**

 **Fave scene from chapter 18-hmm reactions to Freeds teaching was pretty fun.**

 **Ok this may seem random but what do you think of me brining Kushina (she be "alive during the reading) along with baby Naruto? (Mavis can basically do anything in this dimension) I know it will "add" much to the ploy but I think fluff like that may help me write more then simply adding reaction after reaction. Tell me your thoughts in reviews or PM k?**

 **Guys please review ok? Even simple ones proves people are at least reading it and thus worth posting chapters for (when people don't it is hard to tell if people even read the new chapters post)**

 **Happy Halloween!**

"I suppose I shall read Mavis-sama." Kinanna said politely. Mavis handed the busty waitress the book as she read the title out loud "New Friends and New Foes".

 **"Hmm... That is rather strange." Freed rubbed his chin while studying Naruto and one of his Shadow Clones. "Your clone does not share the same facial features, is that normal?"**

Everyone blinked in realization seeing the minor differences in Naruto's clones and him. Mira decided to ask "Shodai or other Lucy isn't Naruto clone jutsu suppose to be indistinguishable from himself?"

Mavis decided to speak up "In normal cases yes. It was created by the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju to be a perfect clone jutsu unable to be distinguished to the original. However it will soon say the one exception."

Levy smiled happily learning more about Naruto's world while almost everyone else sweat dropped at the added information.

 **Lucy tilted her head as she looked between the two. "I guess I never really noticed."**

 **Naruto had begun to practice drawing in magic by itself when he had suggested using Shadow Clones to make the process faster.**

"Huh how would having a clone help the earning?" Erza asked curiously as she didn't see how having a clone doing the same action as Naruto could help. The others were also curious while FS Lucy grinned.

"Basically the special feature to the Shadow Clone Jutsu is anything the clone learns when it dispels the orginal learns as well." FS Lucy explained but seeing the still confused faces on everyone faces she decided to explain further. "Basically if Naruto's clone does something wrong or right when it dispels that information is "shared" with Naruto. Meaning training that would take months can be cut down to days or hours depending on the number of clones used!"

The guild was in awe of the applications of the seemingly simple albiet useful jutsu while FS Juvia had a dreamy face thinking of another use for the jutsu while FS Lucy sighed.

 **After finally getting Freed to agree, the ninja had summoned a single clone while in Sage Mode to give an example. But the green haired mage had noticed something was off. While the original Naruto had the new markings of the magic enhanced Sage Mode, the clone held the traditional toad sage look.**

"Huh Naruto's eyes look different but still pretty good looking." Wen said cheerfully making the male members simmer with jealousy. Meanwhile Wendy had a small blush having thought similar to her alternate self making Cana smirk at her.

 **"You know, I noticed awhile back that my clones didn't have a guild stamp on their hands. But I didn't think it was all that important and never thought too much on it." Naruto said and as the doppelganger raised his hand to show that there was indeed no tattoo, just as the original had claimed.**

"Huh I guess we never noticed these details since Naruto learned magic sage mode." Lucy remarked as even levy was shown surprised at the comparison.

"It doesn't mention it in the book and I am guessing it is not something people would think about either." Mira noted.

"Juvia-chan noticed it since it was on Naruto-sama!" FS Juvia claimed although the guild took FS Lucy shaking her head in denial to be factorial.

 **"How exactly does your cloning technique work?" Freed asked in an attempt to get a better understanding of the situation. If he learned more about Naruto and his chakra, then perhaps he could find a solution to Naruto's trouble with magic.**

 **Naruto put his hands in his favorite jutsu's hand sign. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu divides the chakra equally into every clone that I make. When they dispel, the clone's chakra and memories come back to me."**

"Divide?" Lucy said in worry as she was afraid that Naruto's chakra would fade away if it got divided into the lcones he used in fights.

"Don't worry other me! I worried too but it turns out even divided Naruto's chakra reserves are so large 1000 clones won't do much to his true self!" FS Lucy said reassuring her other self. Wendy, Erza and Mira also had a noticeable sigh of relief while Laxus and Gildarts looked slightly impressed.

"Also any chakra that the clone has remaining before it dispels although the jutsu itself does take a chunk regardless just to use the jutsu." Mavis chimed in as Levy furiously wrote the new information into her shadow clone part of her book.

 **Freed raised his eyebrows at the explanation. No wonder he wanted to use clones to help with the training, that was quite a useful trick.**

"Indeed. I suppose that is why last chapter Naruto-san wished to use shadow clones to read those books." Freed remarked as the Laxus raised an eyebrow at the slight pride he heard in Freed's voice.

 **"Wait, does that include the natural energy you draw in?" Lucy asked, having already known how the jutsu worked.**

 **Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yeah, back in the Elemental Nations, I could have a clone gather natural energy and send me the nature chakra to go into Sage Mode. Though I don't really need to do that here since this place is chalk-full of nature energy..."**

Levy was about to ask Mavis who sighed and decided to lecture. "Ok despite all the power Sage Mode has it does a flaw. To gather natural energy a ninja must remain still thus during battle it is fairly unreliable to draw in. Naruto discovered he could have a shadow clone gather natural energy for him outside and dispel giving Naruto the sage chakra at will. This would allow him to enter and re-enter Sage Mode safely." The guild was shocked such a powerful transformation had such a simple flaw but was impressed that Naruto found away to still use it for battle.

"Also in places in Earthland where natural energy as Ethernano is plentiful and through training a Sage can reduce this preparation time to mere moments making shadow clones unneeded." Mavis finished her lecture.

As the guild urged Kinanna to keep reading Mavis thought to herself 'Or if Jinchuuriki has perfect unity with their tailed beast.'

 **Freed looked at Lucy, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Why, have you figured something out?"**

 **The girl looked up and nodded. "Call it a hunch, but I think the reason could be behind the guild stamp." Lucy turned to Naruto and pointed at his hand. "Back when you were learning how to sense magic, didn't you use the guild mark to focus on the magic you drew in and control it? Well then maybe when you make clones, they don't receive any magic and only get the Sage chakra you make."**

"That is rather impressive observation Lucy. I guess since you did figure out Naruto could use magic Sage Mode safely it makes sense you could also figure why it would not work for shadow clones." Erza praised impressed with the alternate.

FS Juvia gave her friend a small smile as FS Lucy looked slightly smug but somewhat embarrassed at the S-class wizard praise.

 **Freed nodded. "That could also explain why the clones don't have a guild mark on their hands... Impressive."**

 **Lucy rubbed the back of her head at the praise. "You could say I'm the brains of our team."**

Happy was about to make a comment but thought better of it seeing 2 Lucys get mad was not something he wanted to experience.

 **Naruto groaned. "But if that's true, then I can't use Shadow Clones to help me train with magic..."**

 **"Looks like we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way." Freed said and pulled out a couple of books, much to the blond ninja's dismay.**

Freed frowned at how annoyed his alternate self student appeared to be. "Books and studying in my opinion is the only correct way to study magic." Freed declared although nobody appeared interested.

 **"Ah, sorry Freed, but Naruto and I are going to take on a job today!" Lucy chirped and grabbed onto one of Naruto's arms.**

Nobody was surprised when FS Juvia glared heatedly at FS Lucy but people were surprised when FS Lucy seemed almost as upset.

"I think Juvia-chan ruins other Lucy alone time with Naruto." Cana whispered to Mira who smiled in amusement.

 **"Oh, is that so? Then I guess it can't be help." Freed said before handing Naruto a book. "But have this book read by the time you get back."**

 **Naruto nodded and reluctantly took the book from the man's hand. "Alright... Freed-Sensei..."**

Freed gasped dramatically at the respect shown to his other although everyone else was far less impressed.

Wen did joke "I guess Naruto can be polite huh?" making the guild laugh.

 **Freed gasped. 'F-Freed-Sensei!?' Was it really okay for someone strong enough to defeat Laxus call him sensei? How should he respond? Should he say something encouraging like: "Don't worry Naruto, I have my utmost faith that you can do it!" No, that wasn't right... Laxus! What would Laxus say to his student!?**

Lacus looked eagerly at Laxus who looked abit uncomfortable with the devotion but he gruffly said "Think for yourself." Freed looked like he had swallowed a lemon while both Bickslow and Evergreen shared a laugh.

FS Juvia pouted as her beloved Naruto-sama teacher had such strange thoughts while FS Lucy shrugged.

 **"I already picked out a job, so let's go!" Lucy said and they left, leaving the rune mage to his own thoughts.**

 **Freed's eyes widened. 'Of course!' He turned around and shouted. "Naruto-!" Ah. They already left.**

"You could've waited." Lissanna said half heartedly.

"For how long?" FS Lucy asked rhetorically while the guild appeared to have a cricket chirping.

"Line break." Kinanna declared.

 **"So what is this job?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the train station.**

 **"It's a secret!" Lucy chimed and started to hum. She was really looking forward to spending the entire day with Naruto, and without Juvia to hog all of his attention.**

FS Juvia hissed at a smug looking FS Lucy.

Wendy thought to herself 'wow other Juvia-san and Lucy-san seemed to such good friends and intense rivals!".

Wen thought "I can see this will lead to a fight. Poor Lucy I have a feeling Juvia will show up."

 **'Alright it's just me and him, now is the perfect time to strike!' Lucy pumped a mental fist as a wave of determination started radiating from her, spooking those unfortunate that they passed.**

"Other Lucy is scary…." Happy claimed as both Lucy glared at the flying cat.

"Happy how am I Scary?" FS Lucy asked sweetly with an aura surrounding her.

"Yes Happy please do tell." Lucy said just as sweetly.

Everyone except for Mavis and FS Juvia took a step back as the normally sweet girl showed off some of her dark side. FS Juvia meanwhile just pouted at how sneaky her rival was. Happy was saved from finding an answer when Kinanna decided to start reading again.

 **Though it seemed to go over Naruto's head as he was lost in his own thoughts.**

The atmosphere immediately lightened up when Naruto dense mind filtered any romantic indications. Natsu and Gray laughed at the dense blonde while FS Lucy and FS Juvia sighed. Erza and most of the girls giggled finding this trait adorable as most of them were used to being hit on by strangers. The older generation could not figure out how someone so popular with the ladies could seem miss every hint.

 **'I wonder when Kakashi-Sensei and the others are going to get here. They said any day but...' Naruto's thought trailed off as the memories of a shadow clone came to him. As he sorted through the memories, a grin sprawled across his face.**

"A rather useful trick indeed." Erza mused figuring having multiple experiences would be useful in both combat and training.

Mavis smiled as Natsu whined that he wasn't getting enough screen time while Gray argued he didn't get any either. A simple glare from Erza shut both boys up making Lucy smile at her teammates dynamics.

Wen was enjoying reading about the guy she liked especially in a non life and death situation unlike their only meeting in Ediolias and wondered if Mavis would summon Naruto eventually.

 **Noticing the all too familiar grin, Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What did you do this time?"**

 **"Hehe, oh nothing... Let's just say a certain metal dragon isn't very happy right now." Naruto said before bursting out laughing.**

Gajeel growled "Seriously what is that Blondies other problem with me! He is getting pranked more then anybody else!" Some of the guild thought it was funny while Erza thought Naruto may have been taking his grudge too far. Natsu could barely hold a grin while Levy frowned.

"It is because you hurt one of Naruto-sama precious people Gajeel-kun." FS Juvia stated quietly referring to a blushing FS Lucy. This made Gajeel simmer down while Mira gave FS Juvia a questioning look which she turned away. As much as she wanted to be the only women in Naruto's life she knew Lucy had an irreplaceable part of Naruto's heart.

 **'Gajeel again, huh?' Lucy had already forgiven Gajeel for what he had done, the guy was even starting to open up to the guild little by little, even if it didn't seem like it. But it looked like Naruto still held a bit of a grudge, even if he didn't admit it himself. 'I wonder what he did this time?'**

"Tch.." Gajeel mumbled looking away as FS Lucy gave him an uneasy look. Levy was happy her alternate best friend forgave the other Gajeel.

The guild was more interested in what kind of prank Naruto had planned for the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Line break and it looks like a flashback." Kinanna declared reading a bit further.

 **Earlier In The Town...**

 **Gajeel had been looking around town again, searching for a feline that was better than the ones the other two dragon slayers in the guild when he had come across a cat with red-orange fur. Never in his life had Gajeel seen one with such a bizarre color on a cat. 'Could this be...!?'**

"Gajeel what is your and other you's obsession with finding a cat?" Pantherlily asked him seriously.

"Lilly! You know hpw much I love you but I had to find you after Salmander and the little girl over there had their cats!" Gajeel explained.

"So?" Lily asked impatiently.

"It is a pride thing!" Gajeel claimed.

"It is not a contest." Lily sighed.

As the duo was arguing Natsu said to Erza and Lucy "Is it me or does that orange cat look freaky?"

Lucy shrugged but Erza eyes narrowed especially when FS Lucy looked away.

 **Sensing the dragon slayer's presence, the odd-looking cat stared at him with large, crimson eyes.**

 **'What ferocious looking eyes!' Gajeel thought as a smirk grew on his face. "You there! You're going to be my cat!" Seeing as the animal didn't so much as flinch at his sudden outburst, Gajeel's smirk grew even wider. 'Gihihi... This cat is perfect! Now I too have a-'**

 **"Don't wanna."**

"It talked?!" The guild screamed in surprise while Makarov seemed indifferent already figuring out that cat was Naruto in disguise.

"Was that mean of Naruto?" FS Lucy whispered to FS Juvia who shook her face.

 **"... Eh?"**

 **Gajeel just stood there dumbfounded as the cat started walking away. Did it just talk? 'Just like those other cats!'**

"Carla was there an Exceed like that?" Happy asked.

"I don't believe so but this cat seems different." Carla replied suspiciously making the guild look interested.

Wen thought back to how this flashback seemed to relate to Naruto and thought "Geez this must be what Naruto's clone did to the iron guy.".

 **There was no mistake, this was his cat.**

 **"Wait!" Gajeel yelled before the cat jumped onto the rooftops with a single leap. 'What the!? That was like a twenty-foot jump!'**

Erza thought "It jumped not flew? Is that….?" While everyone else was more shocked like Gajeel at the cat extraordinary behaviour.

 **Hopping onto the rooftops, the dragon slayer searched for his target. He then found the cat was already a couple buildings away. 'What speed! With a cat like that by my side, there's no way I could ever lose!'**

Pantherlily rolled his eyes as Gajeel apologized for his others thoughts. Levy pat the crying Iron Dragon Slayer awkwardly as the rest of guild tried not to laugh.

 **After about a half an hour of chasing, Gajeel finally managed to corner it.**

 **"*Huff* I finally... *Huff* Caught you!" Gajeel wheezed and took a moment to catch his breath. "Now, your mine!" He yelled and lounged in an attempt to grab his new pet, but the cat jumped through his arms and pushed off his back. "Gah!" Not being able to catch himself, Gajeel crashed into some trash cans.**

Natsu thought "What a clumsy idiot." While Gajeel growled at seeing his other not being to catch a seemingly normal cat.

 **The cat watched from on top of a dumpster as the man pulled himself from the rubbish.**

 **"Damn it!" Gajeel cried and slammed a fist onto the ground. "I just want a cat like those two! Why am I the only dragon slayer without a cat!?"**

"I guess he doesn't count Laxus." Lucy noted while Laxus scoffed the idea of having a cat partner like the other dragon slayers. Bickslow snorted imagining Laxus having a cat only to accidently crisp it by an accidental use of his lighting magic.

 **"Did you say dragon slayer?"**

 **"Huh?" Gajeel looked up to find the orange cat was still there, looking down at him with a glint in its red irises. "Uh, yeah. I'm the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox."**

 **"I see..."**

 **Gajeel gulped as the cat studded him.**

 **"...Very well. I shall be your partner." It finally said with a short nod.**

"What?!" Natsu yelled as Gajeel looked uncertain whether to feel happiness or not.

Erza thought to herself "Do these idiots not realize this is the prank Naruto did to Gajeel?".

 **The mage's eyes widened and was about to do a victory roar when the cat spoke again.**

 **"In one condition."**

 **Gajeel stopped and looked at the cat questioningly.**

 **"In order for us to become partners, you must perform the ceremony."**

 **"Huh?"**

"That is strange." Happy said as everyone looked confused at the idea of a ritual.

 **"As you've noticed, I'm no ordinary cat. I'm actually a descendant from an ancient tribe of super cats."**

 **Gajeel nodded in acknowledgment. 'Now it all makes sense, I knew this cat was special!' He crossed his arms. "So, what's this ceremony I gotta perform?"**

…

 **After getting all the necessary supplies, Gajeel found himself in the center of a circle of candles, wearing a humorous cat suit.**

Gajeel face looked horrified as the guild did it hardest not to laugh with notably Gray and Natsu having the hardest time restraining themselves.

 **'Ugg... This is humiliating... But I gotta endure this if I want that super cat!' He chuckled as he imagined the faces of the guild members if he showed up with such an awesome cat.**

"Uh… I can imagine the faces of the guild if we ever learned how he got that cat." Lucy whispered to Wendy while still holding back her giggles.

 **"Ahem. Are you ready?" The cat asked, snapping the slayer out of his thoughts. "Here, you'll need these too." It said and pushed a pair of maracas in front of him. "Now, let us begin!"**

 **'Here goes nothing!' Gajeel shook the maracas as he awkwardly danced, and the cat started jumping over his head a series of time while saying strange words that he assumed was for the ritual.**

The laughter started to creep through the guilds sealed lips despite Gajeel glaring at the guild.

 **The cat then jumped onto a nearby dumpster, seeming to have finished with the spell. "Now! Say the enchantment!"**

 **Gajeel nodded and closed his eyes, continuing the dance as he spoke. "Oh neko kami, hear my plea! Let the team of dragon and cat become reality!"**

 **"Pfft...!"**

"What! Is that cat laughing at other me?" Gajeel raged as Natsu started to laugh openly getting a heated glare from Gajeel.

 **Gajeel ignored the strange sound and continued. "I, Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer swear in the name of-"**

 **"Pfft...! Pffhahaha!"**

 **Gajeel shot his eyes open just in time to witness the laughing cat explode into a puff of smoke, revealing none other than one Naruto Uzumaki. "Wha-"**

The guild burst into laughter as Gajeel vented and shouted "Other Me kill that Blondie!" The effect was greatly lost in the sea of laughing and giggling none louder then from Natsu. Even Pantherlily had a small chuckle much to Gajeel annoyance along with levy heavily muted giggling.

"Man that was brilliant! Good one Naruto!" Natsu praised as he held his stomach from laughing.

 **"Ahahaha! Oh! My sides! Hahahaha! I just couldn't take it anymore! Hahaha!" Naruto laughed out while holding his splitting sides.**

"Oh Naruto-sama!" Fs Juvia said dreamingly as the laughter slowly died down.

"giggle. Naruto sure loves pranks huh?" Wendy said in amusement as FS Lucy sent her a confirming smile.

 ***RIP!** *****

 **The blond wiped a stray tear from his eye and watched as Gajeel tore the cat suit to pieces. "Whoops, looks like I hit nerve."**

 **"...You've done it now, Uzumaki." Gajeel muttered while looking down, his hands gripping into iron fists.**

"Gajeel your other needs to grow a sense of humour my boy." Makarov chided as Gajeel looked like he had swallowed a blow of lemons in emberassment.

 **Naruto continued to grin even when Gajeel grabbed onto his jacket threateningly.**

 **"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He swore and reared back a fist.**

"Its just a clone." Lucy stated drily as the Gajeel on screen looked murderous at the grinning Naruto.

 **Naruto just laughed and gave a mock solute. "Well I'd love to stay and play, but I'm not really feeling up to it right now. Thanks for the good laugh!"**

 ***Poof!***

"So that is what happened with the memory burst." Mira noted smiling at the prank performed. While she would do pranks like this herself she had to admit it was rathe nice seeing Naruto smile.

 **Gajeel glared bloody murder at the spot where the ninja once stood and growled. "Grrr... Uzumaki!"**

"Gajeel-kun took quite awhile to get over this." FS Juvia informed the guild.

 **Present...**

 **"You know, you should really give the guy a break." Lucy said as they got onto the train. "He might be a jerk, but he's still a member of the guild."**

FS Lucy merely smiled as the guild looked intrigued at her. "What can I say? You know Naruto for awhile you learn to forgive people." FS Lucy said getting many smiles in return.

Wen however thought "Or he pranks you a bunch until it is out of his system."

 **Naruto chuckled some more but nodded. "Yeah I know, but I just can't help it. He's such an easy target!"**

Gajeel growled at the utter humiliation shown to his other but nobody seemed to mind the prank much so he could not say anything.

 **Lucy sighed and sat down on her seat. "I'm just saying, one day you're going to take your pranks too far and it's gonna bite you in the butt."**

"How cute you are worried about him!" Mira cooed getting a slight blush from Lucy while FS Lucy smiled at the comment. FS Juvia frowned at the true statement.

 **"Okay mom." Naruto said and rolled his eyes, earning a pout from his partner.**

This time FS Juvia smiled happily while Lucy pouted at the title. This made the guild laugh at the unique dynamic of 2 girls who liked the same guy.

 **"So, are you going to tell me about the mission now? At least tell me where we're going."**

 **"There's a woman in Clover Town whose cat keeps running away, it's been a couple of days and they can't seem to find it." Lucy read from the paper before handing to Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.**

"You picked that kind of lame job." Natsu said disappointed as Lucy gave a smack on the head.

"Sorry natsu that I don't like monster hunting Job all the time." FS Lucy said sarcastically while she rolled her eyes.

"Natsu it is obvious other Lucy is using this mission to get closer to Naruto rather then a real job." Mira explained as FS Lucy blushed but didn't deny it. This made FS Juvia growl at her rival audacity to try to seduce her beloved.

 **"A cat? Heh~, what a coincidence."**

 **This time it was Lucy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "How so?"**

 **Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. Though, I can't help but think this mission is going to be a little troublesome..."**

 **Lucy frowned. "Is this job a little too boring? I just wanted to take a break from all of the crazy monster hunts for change…"**

"Other Lucy is right. It is good to do easier jobs on occasion or else it is very easy to burn your selves out. Even I like to do an easy mission here and there." Erza lectured getting a grateful smile from FS Lucy. The guild grumbled various signs of agreement. Wen looked excited of jobs in Earthland as Edolias Fairy Tail wasted most of their time hiding from the Royal Castle.

 **"Ah, no, that's not it. I'm cool with taking lower ranking jobs every once and a while. It's just that there was a mission that me and my team back in the Elemental Nations did almost weekly. This crazy lady's cat would always run away and it was our job as a freshly formed genin squad to catch it. I swear, that cat was a pro at escaping. Not to mention it's razor sharp claws." He shivered remembering all the scratches he got from that beast. If it weren't for the Kyuubi's healing factor, his entire body would have been covered in scars.**

"That seems like a bizarre cat." Gray noted not believing such a cat existed.

 **Lucy laughed at the face Naruto was making, she really enjoyed listening to him talk about his past adventures. "Oh, come on. It shouldn't be that bad."**

"Sadly Tora the cat is real and still kicking." Mavis admitted to the shock of the guild. The figured like other Lucy that Naruto was exaggerating but to hear the first master confirm his statements shocked them.

"Line break." Kinanna announced showing that another perspective was going to be shown.

 **Fairy Tail...**

 **Everyone at the guild was just going at their usual business and hanging out at the bar-hall when the front doors swung open, and an overly-excited Juvia ran in.**

 **"Naruto-Sama~! Juvia is back~!" She had just returned from a solo job she'd done because of her desperate need for money. Usually, Juvia never had to deal with that type of situation. But because of all the new Naruto merchandise being sold in the guild's store due to his new-found popularity, she had begun to run low on jewels.**

Juvia looked disappointed at her counterpart who only glared back in return. Gray suspected that Juvia only looked disappointed not wanting to admit she spent as much on Gray merchandise which he found creepy.

Mira smiled at the water mage however not finding anything wrong buying merchandise for a guy a girl liked. However she doubted she would be lucky enough to find a guy she would actually like.

 **"Ah, hello Juvia-San." Wendy said and waved at the girl from across the hall. She was sitting at a table with Charla and Cana.**

Wendy waved to FS Juvia but was surprised when FS Juvia gave her a suspicious look. Carla hissed at the water mage who ignored and looked away from the confused young girl. The guild was shock at the slight hostility shown to Wendy.

Natsu turned to Lucy and said "Man other Juvia is looking at Wendy like she thinks other Wendy will be a rival in love or something. Do you think that could be true?"

Lucy shook her head in denial "Of course not! Wendy is too young to have more then a schoolgirl crush!" Mavis heard their conversations smirking at how wrong their assumptions were.

 **"If you're looking for Naruto, he just left on a job with Lucy a little while ago." Cana said and pointed back towards the door.**

Lucy looked at the smirking Cana as they figured Cana other self told other Juvia just to stir up some drama.

"I am assuming this will turn out bad." Wen sighed as FS Lucy and Juvia had the decency to looked sheepish.

 **"Wha-"**

 **"Uzumaki!" Gajeel roared and charged into the guild, his eyes filled with undying rage. "Come out and-Ack!" Everyone in the guild sweatdropped as the dragon slayer was cut off by Juvia, who was now stepping on the man's back. "W-why me...?" Gajeel whimpered as a wave of killer intent washed over him.**

The guild was a little surprised that Gajeel was getting pinned so easily but the guys figured it was something to do with an angry woman. Luckily they were smart enough not to say it out loud.

"How is that woman holding my other self down?" Gajeel grunted in surprise.

"What was that Gajeel-kun?" FS Juvia asked calmly as the sweating dragon slayer looked away..

FS Lucy thought in amusement 'It seems this Gajeel is just as secretly afraid of Juvia is the one from my world."

 **"...How sneaky... Unforgivable!" How dare Lucy try and one-up her while she was away on a job! She had to stop this before something happened! What if...**

"Sneaky huh?" FS Lucy said with a slight hiss as she stared at the challenging FS Juvia. As much as some of the guys wanted a cat fight Kinanna decided to keep reading instead.

 **Juvia's Imagination...**

 **Naruto was chasing Lucy in a meadow, both were laughing merrily and enjoying themselves.**

"Like I ever get enough lone time to every enjoy that." FS Lucy said with a pout.

Some members thought "How is this romantic?" while Juvia clung to Gray much his annoyance.

 **But then, just as Lucy trips on a root, Naruto swoops in and catches her.**

"This is starting to get good." Cana said with a grin.

 **"Naruto..." Lucy says with a light blush adorning her cheeks. "You saved me..."**

"Oh no…." Lucy said embarrassed at the romantic atmosphere and the thought of giving up her first kiss like that.

 **Naruto then smiles and pulls her closer. "Of course... I'll never let you fall..." He says and closes the distance.**

 **"Naruto..."**

 **"Lucy..."**

Both Lucy had scarklet faces at the intimate scene shown on screen although FS Lucy was much milder. FS Juvia started crying tears despite knowing it wasn't real. Mira and Erza cooed at the scene while most of the guys were disappointed it was such a light scene just for a kiss. Wendy blushed at getting kissed like that while Wen just raised an eyebrow at the hype over just a kiss.

 **"NOOOOOOOO~!" Juvia suddenly wailed, unconsciously applying more pressure onto the poor dragon slayer. 'Juvia can't let that happen! But how will Juvia stop them? Where did they-' Her thoughts were interrupted by a paper airplane flying into her hat and onto the ground.**

 **Picking it up and reading its contents, Juvia looked up to find Mirajane giving her the "Fight!" signal.**

Everyone looked surprised at Mira who rather then look guilty merely shrugged. "No good love story doesn't have obstacles on in this case rivals." FS Lucy and Juvia looked off putted that Mira considered them both rivals but neither the only love story for Naruto.

"Same old Mira-san. I wonder how she will react to discover her other self likes Naruto?" FS Lucy thought to herself seeing Mira smiling.

 **'Mira-San!' Juvia sent her friend a thankful look and was about to leave when she looked down. "Gajeel-Kun? When did you get here?"**

"She just noticed he was there?" Max shouted in shock while FS Juvia shrugged. She felt no guilt that Gajeel happened to laying there while she heard about Lucy and Naruto.

 **"D-demon..." Gajeel muttered and passed out.**

Seeing FS Juvia glare directed at him a sweating Gajeel said "I meant Blondie not you."

This made the glare intensify by 10 times as Gajeel tried to figure out what to say. Lucy said "Men and their big mouths."

Fortunately, Kinanna started reading before FS Juvia attempted to drown Gajeel.

 **Shrugging, Juvia dashed out of the guild towards the train station. "Hang in there Naruto-Sama! Juvia is coming to rescue you!"**

"How does Naruto need saving?" Lucy asked incredulous that FS Juvia thought Naruto was in danger just hanging out with her other. FS Lucy shrugged her shoulders as FS Juvia looked happy.

 **Cana chuckled as she watched the water mage run off. "Naruto is as popular as ever."**

"That is an understatement" FS Juvia grumbled making the guild wonder if it was more then just Juvia and Lucy who liked the blonde ninja.

 **Charla crossed her arms and huffed. "What a beast! You best stay away from him if you know what's good for you, Wendy."**

Carla was about to agree with her other self but knowing that a majority of the guild would be mad at her for her others thoughts kept quiet. Wendy frowned at how rude the other Carla was acting while FS Juvia glared at the book. Wen frowned as well not liking the cat in the book much at all.

 **"Naruto-San isn't like that!" Wendy denied before blushing. "Those rumors are all lies! Naruto-San is a good person!"**

Cana had a massive grin on her face and decided to tease the blushing Wendy that was here. "Aw isn't that cute a crush. I mean the guys have no class but I approve of you and your other liking the handsome blonde.

As Wendy blushed even more denying the accusations the guys grumbled at Canas comment. Lucy secretly thought the guys in her guild was not dating material either but kept her mouth quiet.

Wen took a quick peek at the mad male members and thought to herself 'Maybe it because I like Naruto but it doesn't seem to be dating material here for me."

 **Cana smirked and swung an arm around Wendy. "Oh~? What's this? Has Naruto gotten to you too Wendy?" She teased before bursting out with laughter when the little girl's blush turned scarlet and she began to sputter out nonsense. "Hahaha, sorry sorry, I was just teasing."**

Wendy pouted and said "Its not funny" making the guild laugh good hearted at the younger girl. Wendy could not help notice she had a funny feeling in her chest that was different then when she was around Natsu or other male members.

 **Wendy pouted at the older girl. "Cana-San, that's mean!"**

 **Charla sighed, what a troublesome guild this was.**

 **"See? I told you it was going to be okay." Lucy said as she turned back and waved at their happy client. "I'm glad we were able to find the cat so quickly, the owner looked so sad and lonely. Maybe we should get a cat..."**

"Lucy a pet for 2 roommates of the opposite gender can be taking a step too far!" Erza said worried her alternate friend was going too fast.

"Don't worry it doesn't happen." FS Lucy grumbled as she knew Naruto would not get the hint even if he had agreed. FS Juvia frowned at the idea of FS Lucy and Naruto sharing a pet together.

 **"No thank you!" Naruto declined without a shred of hesitation before he stopped and turned to his partner. "So, what do you wanna do now?"**

 **Lucy took a moment and thought about it, this was all part of her secret plan after all. Going on a job that they'd finish quickly, and then spending the rest of the day together, all without that clingy water woman to get in her way.**

"Clingy!?" FS Juvia yelled at smug FS Lucy.

"Yeah clingy! Got a problem with that?" fs Lucy yelled back.

Mavis sighed and explained "These rivals are far more vocal with insults when Naruto isn't there to watch them." The guild suspected as much as it was common for people not to look bad in front of their crushes or loves.

 **Hey, Juvia was her friend, but they were both after the same guy. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. "How about we walk around the town, maybe grab a bite to eat?"**

"Sounds like a date to me." Gildarts remarked grinning as he sensed a cat fight about to brew.

"It was not a date!" "It was supposed to be a date." FS Juvia yelled while FS Lucy said sadly at the same time.

 **"Sounds good to me."**

 **As the two began walking towards the town square to go sightseeing, a shadowed figure could be seen spying down on them from the rooftops.**

Everyone turned to FS Juvia who shook her head getting confused looks at who was on the roof.

 **"..."**

 **Some Time Later...**

 **"Yeah, and then the pervy-sage got us kicked out of the inn for peeping in on the girl's bath, again!" Naruto said with a chuckle. "We ended up camping in the forest that night because it was the only inn at the town."**

The girls of the guild looked disgusted especially when Mavis revealed Jiraiyas fondness for busty girls and women like Fairy Girls. Wen could not believe somebody as sweet as Naruto could be trained by such a pervert especially when he missed all hints shown to him. Makarov looked thoughtful and secretly approved of Naruto's sensei actions.

 **Lucy laughed as they continued their route through the town.**

 **"You know what I think?" Naruto said and took a bite out of his cotton candy. "I think the pervy-sage and old man Makarov would have really gotten along."**

"Yes- er- I mean no." Makarov coughed as the girls glared at him. While people wont looking Gildarts gave a thumbs up liking Naruto's sensei as well as long he kept his thoughts away from Cana.

 **"I could see that happening." Lucy agreed while taking a piece of the candy for herself and plopping it into her mouth. "If all the stories about your master are true, I'm sure they would."**

"Other Lucy-san looks so happy." Wendy said in awe as Lucy could not help but feel abit jealous her other was on a date with such a good guy while she was still single.

 **Things were going great so far. They had been walking around the town and gotten a bite to eat, all the while talking and enjoying each other's company. It was almost like an official date! 'But best of all, no-'**

"You jinxed it." Natsu pointed out as the guild laughed. FS Juvia sighed realizing she had stopped the date before it got serious.

 **"Naruto-Sama~!"**

 **'Juvia!?' Lucy frantically searched for the blue haired girl before Naruto could realize she was here. 'There she is!' Juvia was some ways behind them, flailing her arms up and down in attempts to get their attention.**

FS Lucy and Juvia had a glaring match. Mavis smiled while Erza wondered if this friendly rivalry could turn serious.

 **"Huh? Was that Juvia just now?" Naruto asked and was about to turn around to see if it was her when Lucy grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from turning, and started pushing him towards a food stand.**

"How dare you!" FS Juvia declared to a smug FS Lucy.

"You should learn when you are not invited." FS Lucy taunted while the guild kept quiet not wanting either girl to turn their rage on them.

 **"What? I don't hear anything. You must be hungry, go buy us some snacks!"**

 **"Eh? I could have sworn I heard Juvia... Besides, I'm not all that hungry-" The shinobi started before clamping his mouth shut when a wave of energy he knew all too well washed over him.**

"Scary girl power…." The guys thought as the girls nodded in approval towards FS Lucy take no attitude.

 **"I'm getting kind of hungry myself, can you please get me some snacks Naruto?" Lucy said with a tone of voice that sounded so calm it sent chills down the jinchuuriki's spine. "O-okay... I'll be right back!" He said rather quickly and dashed off to go and get their snacks.**

"Whipped." Happy whispered to a smiling Natsu. Luckily even with her enhanced dragon slayer senses FS Juvia was too engaged with FS Lucy to hear.

 **Juvia frowned when she saw Naruto suddenly go in the opposite direction. Something didn't seem right. Her frown deepened when Lucy turned and sent her a look that said: "Go away!".**

Mira smile grew as the drama increased making Lucy look drily at her model for enjoying her alternate self date getting ruined.

 **'So that's how Lucy wants to play...'**

 **'Now I've done it...' Lucy thought as Juvia began to sprint in her direction. 'I've gotta stop her from getting to Naruto, or I can kiss my alone time with him goodbye!'**

"If only Mira-san and Cana hadn't told Juvia where I was I could have more time alone with Naruto!" Lucy whined angrily as the mentioned girls smiled unapologetically.

 **Lucy met the girl half way and dove in to tackle her, but she just went right through her body and crashed onto the ground.**

Both Juvia and FS Juvia smirked at their ability while Gray looked white faced seeing the identical face at the moment.

 **"Hah! Juvia's body is made of water, Lucy can't touch Juvia!" The water mage sneered and took a deep breath, getting ready to call out to her beloved.**

 **"Naruto-Sama~! Eh? What is this? So she says." Horologium said as Juvia tried to escape her prison.**

"How clever Lucy. Sealing Juvia in an airtight space is rather smart." Erza said with notable surprise. FS Lucy grinned at the fuming FS Juvia.

"Looks like my Lucy was right this Lucy does get smarter and more powerful when Naruto is involved." Wen thought to herself remembering one of the conversations she had with Lucy Ashley.

 **Lucy sighed in relief, the clock spirit's key in her outstretched arm. "Phew, barley made it..."**

 **Naruto came back a few minutes later with some hot snacks in his hands. "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. The line was pretty long-huh?" He looked around but Lucy was nowhere to be found. "…Eh?"**

Everyone was equally confused at both of the girls disappearing off screen. They were more surprised when both girls looked both competitive and slightly embarrassed.

"Line break." Kinanna announced curious as the next section the girls were still not found.

 **"Lucy~! Where'd you go?" Naruto called out but got no answer. "Man, where is she? The snacks she wanted are already cold..." His search led him to the end of an alleyway. "A dead end huh? Guess I'll just enter sage mode to find her-Woah!" Naruto jumped out of the way just as a stream of what looked to be red hair impaled the cement he was just previously standing on.**

"Red hair that extends. Isnt that?" Lucy said as her counterpart nodded.

Most members had no idea who Lucy was talking about but Wendy thought it was maybe Flare remembering her help fighting the treasure hunters.

 **When the dust settled, he saw three people standing at the entrance of the alley. "You must be Naruto Uzumaki-Chan."**

 **Naruto frowned but instead of responding, he took a second to see what he was dealing with.**

 **The person in the middle, the one who spoke, was a tall man with black hair and a black beard. He was wearing expensive looking clothes and had a shit-eating grin on his face that bothered the blonde to no ends.**

"Ivan! How dare he approach Naruto!" Makarov growled at his son. Laxus also frowned figuring that his deadbeat dad must have bad intentions for Naruto if he approached him personally. Everybody face frown remembering the vindictive cheating guild from the grand magic games. Wen was surprised at the hostility but figured Fairy Tail must have had bad blood with them.

 **The second person, the one to the left of the first, was taller than the first and had blue hair with lighter blue skin. He wore a black cloak and had a black top hat on top of his head. Naruto noticed a small critter perched on the man's shoulder, it had a creepy smile on its face.**

"That guy gives me the creeps…" Lucy noted as Wendy started fidgeting. She remembered how he had stolen her magic power before the GMG had started. She was comforted by Erza while Wen frowned at her younger counterpart discomfort towards this man.

 **The last of the three, the one that had attacked him, was a young girl with red hair. Naruto tried to keep his cool when he noticed she was staring straight into his eyes with an unnerving smile and her head slightly tilted.**

"Flare." Lucy softly as she had mixed feelings towards the girl. She fought unfairly during the GMG but she did help in Sun Village and seemed remorseful. Natsu somewhat angry to see the girl for trying to harm Asuka but more or less forgave the girl.

 **"Blondie..." The girl said as her hair retracted back to normal lengths.**

Lucy looked uneasy as that was what Flare called her but they did have the same hair colour so it made sense.

 **'Okay... that's not creepy at all." Naruto thought and turned his attention to the man in the middle, who he assumed was the leader. "Can I help you?"**

 **The man chuckled and took a step forward. "Yes, my name is Ivan, master of the guild Raven Tail. You've gotten quite popular in Fiore as of late, so I've come to you today with a proposition." He said, his smile growing with each word that came out of his mouth.**

"Ok judging by the open frown everyone has I am assuming you all know his old geezer?" Wen asked.

"He is my son and Laxus father." Makarov reluctantly admitted to the pretty blue haired woman. Wen decided not to inquire further seeing the uncomfortable atmosphere. She waved to Kinanna who continued to read.

 **Raven Tail, wasn't that a dark guild? What would a dark guild want with him? "I don't know what kind of deals you would want to make with me, but I don't think making deals with wanted criminals sounds like a good idea."**

"Naruto has the right idea but I don't think they are just going to take no and leave." Erza said angrily as that dark guild was even called the 'anti fairy tail guild'. Wen had a better idea why Fairy Tail seemed to dislike them so intensely when Naruto mentioned Raven Tail was a dark guild.

 **Upon hearing this, Ivan put a hand up, his grin ever so present. "Just hear me out, I think you'll find this deal is quite in your favor."**

 **Relaxing his muscles, only a little, Naruto sighed and leaned on a nearby wall. "Fine, what do you want?" He'd hear the guy out, then beat the crap out of them before turning them in to the rune knights.**

"If life was that simple my boy." Makarov said with a sigh enjoying Naruto's suggestion but knowing it would unlikely work out.

 **Ivan's smile grew slightly before he spoke. "Good... The proposition that I speak of is quite simple. I want you to take the dragon lacrima that resides within Laxus' body and bring it to me."**

Laxus looked shocked at his fathers suggestion while every member started yelling in defiance.

FS Lucy declared "Don't worry Naruto and everyone at Fairy Tail would never let that happen!". This got cheers from the guild.

 **Naruto choked on nothing as he faulted from where he was leaning. "Huh!? What do you want that for?"**

"Exactly what kind of monster could do that?" Lucy said angrily as the guild glared at the smug looking Ivan on screen.

 **The man shrugged. "Dragon lacrima's are worth quite a bit of money nowadays. Besides, that power is wasted on that weak son of mine."**

Laxus body started sparkling with lightning till his grandfather put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Laxus simmered down and smiled realizing he was a fool for ever considering his father evil ways instead of his grandfather ways.

 **"Your... Son?" Naruto growled out the last part. "You bastard... Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now!"**

"You tell him Naruto!" Natsu cheered as the guild full heartedly agreed.

 **Ivan smirked, knowing that this was how the boy was going to react. "What if I told you I know of a way for you to get home?" Naruto's eyes widened as the man continued to speak. "The Elemental Nations, I believe it was called? Magic is a beautiful thing, Naruto-Chan. It is a very useful tool... So, what is your answer? Join my guild, take the lacrima from Laxus, and I can send you home!" He didn't really know how to send him home, but the brat didn't need to know that.**

"That evil jerk!" Mira said angry that Ivan was trying to tempt Naruto with the one thing he wanted more then anything.

FS Juvia looked ready to punch Ivan in the face with FS Lucy not too far behind her.

 **Gajeel had told him that the shinobi was actually from a whole other dimension, and that he was desperate to find a way back.**

Everyone looked wide eyed at Gajeel who grunted "No point of hiding it anymore. I was a double agent for Makarov. I pretended to spy for Ivan but relayed everything to Fairy Tail instead." This shocked the guild that Gajeel was a double agent for the guild.

When they questioned him further Makarov cut in. "Look Ivan is smart and Gajeel has to appear to be loyal and even if Gajeel claimed to not know. Ivan would've found out some way." Everyone settled down as Gajeel sent a quick grateful look to Makarov.

 **That desperation was something Ivan was going to manipulate the powerhouse into doing his bidding-**

 **"I refuse." Naruto said flatly and cracked his knuckles.**

Some older members actually were surprised Naruto didn't not hesitate. They thought he would struggle not going home instead of picking Fairy Tail first. Some members like Erza and Lucy just smiled figuring he would react like that. FS Lucy and Juvia just smiled soflty knowing their faith in their love was not let down.

 **"What!? Don't you want to go home!? I have the power that can-"**

 **Naruto cut the man off and sent him a cold glare. "If you expect me to betray all my friends just for an off chance to get back home, then you must be dumber than you look."**

"Wooh! A true Fairy all the way!" Natsu shouted along a majority of the guild.

"Naruto really loves his friends huh." Wen said softy.

"Yeah because he is a man!" Elfman said crying 'manly' tears with Evergreen sighing.

"He looks like a good guy." Lissanna said neutrally still not quite sure how to place Naruto.

 **A tick mark formed on Ivan's forehead, his grin long gone. "How disappointing... You're no better than that old fool! Flare! Obra! Kill him!" He demanded and backed away as the two prepared to attack.**

"Prepare for a beat down!" FS Juvia declared although most of the guild already knew Naruto would win.

 **Naruto dashed forward and slid under a familiar stream of red hair that had been shot out at him. He then kicked off the ground and punched Obra in the face, the critter jumped off his shoulder as the man flew into a nearby wall.**

 **Flare shot out multiple streams of hair in all different directions, but was surprised when the ninja blurred from her field of view just before her attack landed. "Wha-Kuh!"**

 **With a swift chop to the neck, Naruto watched as the young girl fell into bliss unconsciousness. 'Two down, one to go...' He thought and began walking towards Raven Tail's guild master. "Any last words before I beat you to a pulp?"**

Makarov frowned as the guild cheered at the apparent victory. He knew his son too well and knew he would not approach Naruto without a backup plan.

 **Ivan seethed with anger, before all his anger disappeared and he began smirking. "While I am disappointed that you won't take up my offer, it will make it all the more satisfying when I crush Fairy Tail!"**

"In your dreams." Makarov scoffed getting a nod from Laxus.

"We will never lose to a guild like yours!" Lucy yelled getting agreement from every member.

 **Naruto clicked his tongue and lunged forward to deck the laughing man in the face, but his eyes widened when he went right through his body. 'A thought projection!?'**

 **"Until next time... Naruto-Chan." Ivan taunted before disappearing.**

 **Turning around, Naruto cursed when he found the other two were gone as well. Whatever, it probably wasn't worth chasing them down. 'I can't believe that was the old man's son...'**

"Tch. Coward." Erza said annoyed while everyone shared her sentiments.

"Knew it. That brat is not strong enough or brave enough to face Naruto head on." Makarov grumbled.

"Line break." Kinanna declared.

 **Naruto walked through the town, searching for his missing partner. "Where did she even go?" He turned around a corner to find a small crowd in the middle of a street. "Huh? I wonder what's going on."**

 **Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Naruto ventured forth and pushed his way into the crowd.**

 **After making it to the front, he found Lucy with Juvia. "Oh, Juvia was here after all-wait... What are you guys doing...?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop.**

"What could they be doing to get a crowd around them?" Wendy asked innocently.

"I can think of a few things." Makarov said perversely as both FS members glared at him.

 **Lucy and Juvia were in the middle of what looked to be a miniature Miss Fairy Tail Contest. They were both in the middle of doing their own personal performances when they noticed the blonde staring at them.**

The perverted members grinned happily. True they were in their normal clothes and not bikinis but the performance nonetheless was highly appreciated.

Erza looked disappointed at the FS members for performing like that in public while both Juvia and Lucy looked embarrassed at their counterparts. FS Lucy admitted it was silly to do a pose off in public especially with Naruto missing most of it.

 **"Ah! Naruto-Sama~!" Juvia cried and instantly latched onto his arm. "Juvia was looking all over for you!"**

"You weren't." Lucy said with deadpan. Kinanna laughed getting a confused look so she continued reading.

 **'You clearly weren't...' Naruto deadpanned but was taken by surprise when Lucy grabbed a hold of his other arm. "Oh, come on! It was my turn with Naruto today! We were just hanging out after just having completed a job!"**

Lucy blushed having the same thought as Naruto while male members once again Naruto was the attention of two members like Juvia and Lucy.

 **Juvia pulled Naruto closer, a childish pout on her face. "And that is why Juvia is here to take Naruto-Sama back!"**

FS Lucy glared at FS Juvia for ruining their alone time.

 **The two then began to fight over the shinobi, his head moving like a bobble-head as they pulled him back and forth. 'What the heck is going on!?' Naruto thought as the males in the crowd started sending him jealous looks.**

"I wouldn't mind being Naruto right now." Gildarts said with a grin as Cana rolled her eyes at her dad.

 ***Click!***

 **Everyone's attention turned to a certain pointy haired reporter, who had just taken a picture of the scene.**

"Of course, he would be there to capture this moment." Lucy said with a sigh. Wendy thought this would spread even more rumours about Naruto and had a feeling the other Carla would dislike Naruto either more.

 **"Cool! Cool! Cool~! Fairy Tail's Naruto Uzumaki makes an appearance in Clover Town, the place where he once destroyed the guild master's meeting hall-"**

 **Naruto sweatdropped. 'I almost forgot about that...'**

"He always mentions the bad parts!" Natsu whined as Lucy shook her head.

"Stop destroying stuff so there wont be a problem." Lucy told him.

"Its so hard Lucy!" Natsu replied.

 **"-Now he's here to show off his two lover-" Jason never got to finish his sentence when Lucy rammed a fist into the man's head.**

"Once again Lucy's true powers activate in the presence of her true love." Cana joked while FS Lucy rolled her eyes.

 **"Not. Another. Word." She ordered and started walking off. "Let's go home, I'm tired."**

 **Naruto and Juvia quickly followed behind her, the latter just happy to be the one still holding onto the former's arm.**

FS Juvia siled at the memory while FS Lucy pouted her day was ruined.

 **Fairy Tail...**

 **Naruto was leaning on the railing on the second floor of the guild, and watched as the guild members drank and laughed. 'Ivan... It's hard to believe that bastard is actually the old man's son.'**

 **"Gihihi... How was your little run in with Ivan?"**

 **He heard Gajeel say from behind him. Whirling around, Naruto stared at the dragon slayer with suspicious eyes. "And how did you know that?"**

 **Gajeel chuckled again and didn't say anything, leaving the answer to the blonde's imagination.**

 **Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed the man's collar. "I should have known... You're in cahoots with Ivan!"**

 **Gajeel began to sweat, not thinking that the ninja would think he was an actual spy. "Ah, no. Actually I'm..."**

 **"I had Gajeel take on a very dangerous job, a double agent to keep my son Ivan in check." Makarov butted in.**

 **"Oh." Naruto let go of Gajeel's collar and muttered an apology. "My bad."**

 **The dragon slayer just sucked his teeth. "Whatever. Ivan offered something like a way to get you home, or something along those lines, right?"**

 **Naruto's eyes brightened. "Does that mean you-"**

 **Gajeel cut him off with the shake of his head. "No. I don't know how to get you home, and neither does Ivan. He was going to use that to get you to join his ranks."**

 **"Figures as much..." Naruto hadn't thought the evil man knew how to get him home, but it didn't make him feel any better.**

The guild was silent during the confrontation between Naruto and other Gajeel but felt bad for Naruto. Gajeel was just thankful that it did not turn into another fight as much as he hated to admit it he would probably lose to Naruto in a fight.

 **Makarov frowned at seeing Naruto's sad look. "Cheer up boy, we'll find a way. Now you should probably rest up, the twenty-four-hour race is tomorrow."**

Wen looked confused as Natsu, Jet, Gray, and Gajeel face turned white. Happy meanwhile had the biggest smile ever and Wendy just smiled happy to be part of the guild at this time.

 **Naruto let out a chuckle. "You know, you're pretty excited for this race old man, why is that?"**

 **The grin on the master's face sent shivers down both Naruto and Gajeel's spines. "You'll find out tomorrow." He said gleefully and began to skip away before stopping. "Want my advice? Don't lose."**

"I don't think Master ever did punish anybody." FS Lucy whispered to FS Juvia.

"It is probably because of Naruto-sama friends all showing up." FS Juvia whispered back.

"Yeah." FS Lucy whispered thoughtfully.

"I wonder who will lose over there?" Erza said causally having confidemnt her pother would not be last place.

Every other member thought "I hope its not me!".

 **With that, the old man continued to skip away, leaving the two teens severely creeped out.**

 **"Gajeel?" Naruto said after a moment of silence.**

 **"What?"**

 **"...Something tells me that whoever loses that race, is in for some deep shit."**

 **"Yeah..." Gajeel agreed before socking Naruto in the arm. Hard.**

 **"Oww! What was that for!?"**

 **Gajeel glared at the blonde. "You know what you did." He spat and walked off.**

"Should've punched blondie in the face." Gajeel grumbled still sore at the prank Naruto did to his other.

"Gajeel. If your other did that Naruto would've tossed you're other through the building." Levy said with a sigh.

 **Naruto raised an eyebrow before the memory of his prank came to mind. 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that too... Maybe I should get a camera?'**

"Oh Naruto." Mira said with a laugh shared with Lucy.

 **AN2: Sorry wanted o post it on Halloween but I only got like 25% done by last night. I literally didn't write at all till Halloween so I had to start from scatch..**


	20. Special Chapter! New Special Guest!

**Reading The Fox Scroll Special! Naruto's Mother appears!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Been awhile huh?. Been a roller coaster these past few months but I guess I am getting back to it. I know 'no prank chapter what?' but I am easing back into writing at all. Plus how could I have him do the biggest pranks ever WITHOUT his mother?**

 **I wasn't planning to release this but it is my birthday so send me lots of Birthday reviews k? (I find this story has a much bigger following then my other stories)**

"Mavis-sama who should read next?" Mira asked politely as the book appeared back in Mavis hands.

Mavis however had a contemplative look in her eyes. 'It is time.' She thought to herself. "Everyone I am going to bring the woman who should've been with Naruto from the very beginning. While FS Juvia was outraged at the thought of a woman who wasn't her that should've been there for Naruto other people had different thoughts.

Erza heard the wording of 'beginning' and thought to herself 'It almost sounds like Mavis-sama is talking about when he was a baby but who could she be referring to?'.

"Mavis-sama what is it you are planning to do?" FS Lucy asked seriously as the guild saw Mavis notably put more effort into magic.

"Bringing somebody back to life to read with us." Mavis said with a determined look.

When the guild looked alarmed shockingly Natsu was the first to yell out "Don't! If you bring someone back to life you will be cursed like Zeref!". This worried the guild while Wen remembered them mentioning how evil Zeref was and hoped the kind First Master would not turn out like that.

"Thanks for worrying about me Fairy Tail! However, in this Time-Space I can do anything without consequences however she will only exist in this place and when we leave her soul will return back to the afterlife." Mavis admitted as she clapped her hands and a bright light appeared.

"What is happening to me?" A feminine sounding voice could be heard as the light dimmed. The guild looked at FS Lucy and Juvia for a hint but much to their surprise even they were confused on the new arrival. The woman was clearly slightly odder then the girls of Fairy Tail. She had bright red hair that reached the small of her back, a slim figure that despite not matching the busty girls of Fairy Tail still made her very beautiful. She wore blue ninja sandals, dark navy pants that exposed part of her shins, a green Jounin vest over top a navy-blue shirt and a leaf headband on her forehead. She had her long red hair tied up a ponytail with the headband framing her face, she had long strands in the front of her face while the rest was tied up to her back. She had notable bright violet eyes that seemed kind but confused.

Overall despite the males of the guild not lusting after her like they did Wen everyone in the guild could not help but be in awe of her natural beauty.

"Um seriously where I am and who are all you people?" The red-haired woman asked looking around until she saw a familiar blonde. Before Mavis could explain she was quickly glomped by the relieved woman.

"Thank Goodness! Mavis-chan how's it been going? Have you kept your promise to me? And where are we Dattebane?" The redhaired woman asked in rapid succession seemingly not noticing she was squeezing Mavis till she was blue.

Nobody in the guild wanted to speak up so Wen decided to take initiative. "Um… excuse me? You might want to loosen you grip…" Wen said awkwardly as the red-haired women finally noticing Mavis was turning blue.

"Woops sorry Mavis-chan! Hehe!" the red-haired woman said with a laugh as she loosened her grip but still made Mavis sit on her lap.

"Its ok Kaa-san! Yup I have taking good care of Naruto like I promised!" Mavis said with a determined look. Both of them turned back tot the guild when a huge 'NANI?!' was heard from every member of Fairy Tail. It was known to most of them that Mavis born over a hundred years ago and the red-haired woman appeared to not have many similar features to Mavis herself.

2 members however noticed something else. "Hey Juvia doesn't 'Dattebane' sound a lot like 'Dattebayo' that Naruto says?" FS Lucy said with a whisper.

As much as FS Juvia didn't want to agree with her rival in love she noticed it too so she nodded. "Could it be?" FS Juvia said with awe as both of them turned back to red-haired woman who was chatting with Mavis as everyone was trying to understand the situation.

"I see so most of these people are from a Fairy Tail that never had Naruto huh?" Kushina thought to herself seeing two of the same blonde and 2 of the blue haired girl. She and Mavis had discussed where they were and what they were doing. She agreed that she had to be there to read about her adorable little boys life.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself Dattebane! I am Kushina Uzumaki the mother of Naruto Uzumaki!" Kushina said proudly making everyone jaws drop at the reveal. Erza looked carefully and realized that although Kushina looked very different from her son they shared the same roundness of the face and shape of the eyes.

"Well on behalf of Fairy Tail I would like to welcome you Kushina-san. My name is Erza Scarlet and I am from the Fairy Tail that didn't meet you son." Erza said politely with a bow.

"Hello Erza-chan! Actually Naru-chan told me about his friends in Fairy Tail! Do you want to know what he thought of you?" Kushina said with a smile. As the guys snickered at the 'Naru-chan' name from his mother Erza looked intrigued.

"I won't say how but despite being dead Kushina Kaa-san does meet him once in the story." Mavis clarified as the guild were still confused of the 'kaa-san' honourfic.

"Um Mavis-sama? Why do you call Kushina-san 'kaa-san'?" Mira being the brave one asked.

"It just slipped out in the moment!" Mavis claimed loudly making Kushina laugh and play with Mavis hair.

"You were so adorable calling me that of course I was fine with it!" Kushina cooed making the guild at awe at seeing their amazing alternate first master act like a child with her mother.

"Kushina-san I would like to know what Naruto told you about me or rather alternate Erza." Erza said after a moment of thinking. FS Juvia grit her teeth hoping that other Erza was not ahead of her, FS Lucy was honestly curious how Naruto saw Erza, Mira was curious as well and most of the guild wanted to see what the blondie thought of the S-class wizard.

Kushina had a serious expression making a lot of people gulp as she said "Naru-chan told these thoughts in private so I shouldn't be telling anybody." As everyone started to sweat her expression changed to a happy grin as she said "But as his mother it is my right to embarrass my little boy Dattebane!"

'What a terrifying woman!' Gajeel thought to himself starting to think that redheads -cough Erza- were natural scary women.

'So this is Naruto-sama's mother! Juvia-chan wonders what Naruto-sama told her about Juvia-chan?' FS Juvia thought nervously.

'I should stop Kaa-san from telling Naruto secrets but she is his mother so I guess it not that wrong.' Mavis thought to herself as she was still partially distracted from the motherly affection Kushina was giving her.

"Lets see Erza-chan." Kushina started as Erza eagerly looked forward to what Naruto thought of her counterpart. "Erza has pretty red hair like you! She is super nice but sometimes scary. She is super strong and someone I think is super amazing to look up too! Plus don't tell her but she is also super pretty as well." Kushina more or less quoted her son happily. Erza much to the guild surprise blushed and had a slightly flustered expression based on what Naruto thought of her counterpart. Erza was pretty happy about what Naruto thought of her other but for some reason him thinking she was pretty made her feel especially warm despite getting compliments every day which left her bored.

Some guys like Gajeel, Macao and Wakaba snickered as they thought 'Mama's boy'. Mira smirked at how this simple compliment made her best friend so flustered. FS Lucy more or less expected this answer but secretly wished that her rivals wouldn't include Erza. Levy thought it was sweet that Naruto's thoughts were so pure and innocent and not lustful for the red-haired knight.

"I know my Naru-chan is kinda a Mothers boy right? It makes me happy just like his father he loves my red hair though." Kushina said a happy tone of voice making FS Juvia frown as she didn't know if Naruto liked her hair colour.

"Who else? I think based on the mean expression that guy with the black hair is Gajeel right?" Kushina said pointing at an irate Gajeel. Natsu was holding back his laughter at the 'mean expression' part while Gajeel barely held back from growling at the red-haired woman. "Despite what he may think of me I don't hate the guy." Kushina started getting a surprised look from Gajeel who thought Naruto honestly disliked his other. "He is just so easy to prank! Although I know he is still a fairy tail member at heart." Kushina finished making Gajeel grunt while Levy gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Hey tell me what he thinks of other me!" Natsu said excitedly getting Lucy to punch his shoulder lightly for his rudeness.

"Natsu huh? Naru-chan thinks you are pretty strong, fun to train with but thinks you should try to tone down the destruction at least a bit." Kushina revealed making FS Lucy sigh in relief and Natsu to look conflicted.

'That is Natsu to a T' Lissanna thought glancing at the annoyed Natsu.

Kushina glanced around until she saw the younger Wendy in the lap of the older Wendy. 'So that is the Wendy who stole a kiss from my Naru-chan huh? I gotta say I wouldn't mind if she became his girlfriend' Kushina thought as Wen look a but intimated at the stare. 'And the younger one must be the Wendy-chan who Naru-chan is confused why she so is so affectionate to him' Kushina thought assuming this was the Wendy that didn't know her son due to a lack of a second copy of her. Wendy turned scarlet when Kushina studied her.

"Laxus. Naru-chan thinks that you were a jerk for endangering the guild like that but he knows you will eventually do the right thing and rejoin the guild some day. It looks like this you has already done that." Kushina said kindly as Laxus raided his eyebrow and had a small smile that Naruto had faith in his other self. Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed beamed at him.

"Wen." Kushina said pointing at the Wendy from Edolias who looked surprised and a bit eager Naruto mother was addressing her. "Naru-chan was pretty shocked and surprised when you did that with him out of the blue! Don't tell him I told you but despite what you may think he did find you attractive." Kushina said with a grin making Wen turn scarlet and start stuttering. The makes if the guild were once again jealous such a beautiful girl was more or less taken by Naruto. FS Lucy sighed expecting something like this while FS Juvia grit her teeth at the admittance that Naruto thought Edo-Wendy was attractive.

'What did Wen-san do with Naruto-san?!' Wendy thought with a squeak as she almost imagined very intimate acts in her head.

"Wendy-chan?" Kushina said with a loving smile addressing the young dragon Slayer.

"Hai!" Wendy said in a polite tone of voice making Kushina secretly squeal at how cute Wendy was.

"You or rather your counterpart but I am sure if you like your other it would apply to you as well." Kushina said with a smile at how eager Wendy looked. "Narut-chan told me how Wendy-chan is simply amazing! She can heal anything while everyone destroys, she can heal pain! She is younger then us but her bravery and support magic is always off the charts! Plus I know when she is allowed to grow up she will be beautiful." Kushina said with a sweet smile as Wendy started crying tears of joy.

Nobody had ever given such a kind compliment to her and even though it was for an alternate version of herself she felt it could apply to her as well. "Naruto-san" Wendy said with a whimper as tears of joy kept flowing until Wen gave her a hug to pour her heart out. Carla felt conflicted as clearly Naruto felt something that was possibly not horrible for Wendy but she still felt the need to protect Wendy from boys. Lucy and Erza smiled happily at their younger teammate while the girls awed at how sweet Naruto wad without even trying. Mira had a beautiful smile at the words for their young sky dragon slayer who she knew had some confidence issues especially in regards to her petite body. Natsu grinned happy that the other Wendy had somebody to look out for her like Naruto. FS Lucy smiled in joy as she knew that her Wendy would react the same if not harder at the thoughts of Naruto. FS Juvia tried to look upset but even she knew that their Wendy deserved the words of Naruto.

Kushina smiled at the open joy that Naruto's words passed on from her to Wendy. She looked around and saw the beautiful white-haired model and thought 'She is definitely a world class model indeed. I would not want to see Jiraiya-sensei try to meet her or hell most of the girls here! I mean what do they put in the water for Earthland to grow to such sizes at their ages?!' as Mira gave her a cute tilt of her head in confusion.

"You are Mira-chan correct?" Kushina asked the model.

"Yup! However, I am one who hasn't met your son personally but I have only heard good things about him." Mira said with a smile as she ignored the grumblings about 'pretty boys getting her attention.'.

"Naru-chan thinks you are probably in sheer beauty the most beautiful girl he has ever met! I mean he said when he first saw you in the guild, he was stunned despite not showing it.!" Kushina claimed as she smirked at the openly annoyed expressions on the males who clearly had crushes on the beautiful model. FS Juvia looked ready to blow a gasket at the declaration while FS Lucy looked uncomfortable as she subtly looked her own body vs Miras. Erza widened her eyes and almost looked abit jealous of her best friend. Wendy had stopped crying by now and looked depressed comparing herself to the pinup model. Wen smirked although could not exactly prove it she believed in sheer beauty even just her face Mira likely deserved the most beautiful award. Makarov was proud of the boy for saying the perfect thing about Mira and judging by her expression she was not completely immune from it unlike most compliments.

Kushina looked at Mira and to her amusement the model who likely was immune to compliments due to getting them every day was blushing slightly and looked rather flustered. "Um well… That was rather nice of Naruto-k to say." Mira said catching her near slip up and trying to be non-chalent.

Kushina grinned and gave Mavis a look so she left her lap. Instead Kushina pulled Mira close and whispered "Naru-chan doesn't mind you other calling him kun and it honestly makes him happy." This made Mira blush turn scarlet before she recomposed herself in front of the guild, Mira could swear Wakaba was mumbling "this cant be happening! If I can't have Mira-chan some alternate pretty boy can't have her either!" making her roll her eyes in annoyance.

Kushina looked around again and saw a blue haired woman cuddling around a black-haired teen and her identical counterpart looking super nervous around Kushina. 'Well I am guessing the one looking at me with nervousness is likely a Juvia-chan that Naru-chan knew.' Kushina thought as she caught FS Juvia eye.

"Juvia-chan?" Kushina said kindly making FS Juvia bow deeply.

"Hai! Kushina-sama!" FS Juvia said knowing that Naruto-sama mother deserved the outmost respect.

"Naru-chan honestly feels guilty and regret." Kushina said with a frown to the surprise of the guild and shock of FS Juvia.

"Naruto-sama feels regret?" FS Juvia looked absolutely blown away by that.

"Yeah. Naru-chan feels bad he didn't see your feelings for what they were sooner. He feels bad he can't give you an answer until he finds his dream to be a Mage Shinobi and he feels terrible somebody as amazing as you is willing to wait until then." Kushina admitted honestly making FS Juvia eyes fill with tears that Naruto felt this way towards her even back then.

"Naruto-sama!" FS Juvia said in pure joy knowing that she had a chance to win his heart yet. FS Lucy smiled at her close friend but wondered how Naruto felt about her. The guild was astounded at the level of trust and devotion other Juvia had for somebody who was stuck in between 2 worlds.

"Lucy." Kushina said simply making FS Lucy look at her eagerly while Lucy secretly was also interested too.

Much to her shock and everyone else the red-haired mother bowed deeply and said loudly "Thank you so much!"

"Kushina-san why are you thanking me and bowing?" FS Lucy said in pure confusion.

"Naru-chan told me that because of you his whole life changed! If he hadn't met you, he wouldn't have joined Fairy Tail and made irreplaceable comrades. Naru-chan could not imagine a life without you in it! He admitted to me not really getting what 'love' is but he knows that life without you in it would be unbearable and he wants to be able to spend the rest of his with you and everyone from Fairy Tail!" Kushina said with pride and love in her voice.

Everyone was shocked and they thought FS Juvia would be mad but to their shock she merely smiled happily at her rival with respect. Lucy herself whimpered and tried to contain a nasty feeling inside her heart which she refused to admit was jealously. FS Lucy was speechless and she could not help the beautiful smile on her face as she looked straight at Kushina.

"It should be the other way around. I should be thanking your son for everything he has done for me and everyone around him." FS Lucy said love flowing in her voice making Kushina beam at her.

"Now which ones of you are his girlfriend?" Kushina said in a professional tone of voice trying to find the mother of her future grandkids. Everyone promptly fainted much to her confusion. Mavis sighed and said "Naruto's love life is kinda complicated Kaa-san."

Kushina laughed and said coyly with a grin "I bet! Even you feel something my little boy right?" Making Mavis stutter unable to answer.

 **AN2: I know long time no see right? I think my writing probably changed abit from when I was actively doing Reading chapters but I gave the best I could. Remember today is my birthday so send me reviews k?**


	21. Race of Pranks(read)chp20

**Reading The Fox Scroll Chapter 20 Race of Pranks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. I have the permission SpiritSage124 to a reading of their story.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively.

 **AN: Another chapter! Please don't spam my reviews with "update more"… I do have a life outside of here and OTHER stories I want to write ok? I get it this is my most popular story (hats off to SpiritSage24 for an awesome original story) but I CHOOSE WHEN AND WHAT I WRITE! (The original chapter was about 6.4K words without reactions as a reference)**

 **-I really wanna focus on my own fun stories and not stories like this one where it seems NOBODY thinks I do enough for it (I read all the reviews and PMS remember)…**

 **AN: BTW I have NOT worked on this since March so my writing style has likely changed abit since I first started this reading last year. I still can't promise frequent updates as I have found doing these reading chapters takes way more energy then my other stories.**

 **Also this goes for all my stories! From now on I will read all reviews when I get them but if it is annoying guest ones I will moderate them (I don't like doing this but I will) or reviews from signed in people I will just not comment anymore. I don't need to justify my stories to anyone. Just saying these are my stories and I can choose how to write them.**

 **POSTED-August 26/2019(Monday)**

 **-Reader Kushina Uzumaki**

"Kaa-san Would you like to read?" Mavis asked Kushina who looked giddy.

"Of course I Do! Gimme Gimme!" Kushina replied almost jumping in her seat as Mavis passed the book to the excited mother.

"Is it just me or is it weird seeing Mavis-sama call Kushina-san 'kaa-san'?" Lucy asked her counterpart.

"Its kinda weird for me too. Even me and Juvia have not met Kushina-san before this day." FS Lucy admitted ad FS Juvia nodded but looked abit frustrated.

"What's wrong now?" FS Lucy said with sigh.

"Mavis-sama calling Naruto-sama mother as her own must mean she wants to marry Naruto-sama! Another rival in love!" FS Juvia declared as Kushina looked amused while Mavis looked Flabbergasted.

"Happy if Mavis-sama liked Naruto wouldn't that be weird? As she is like way older then him." Natsu whispered to Happy who looked terrified.

Apparently, he did not whisper quiet enough as everyone heard his question.

"Natsu did you say something?" Mavis asked nicely with a menacing aura. Natsu tried to avoid the question but Lucy, Erza and even Mira had the same aura around him. Every guy stepped back and bravely let Natsu try to talk his way out of this by himself.

"Nothing at all! Hehe… Kushina-san don't you want to start reading about Naruto?" Natsu asked desperately trying to appear non chalet luckily for him Kushina started to read.

"Race of Pranks." Kushina announced reading the title as she stopped for a moment. "Pranks? Naru-chan?" She said with a serious expression as everyone gulped although some members like Gajeel looked almost eager as if they wanted Naruto to get a yelling to by his mother.

After a tense moment Kushina cried tears of happiness and joyfully screamed "Naru-chan inherited my love for pranks! I am the proudest mother ever! I wonder if he has done any special ones growing up? If only I was with him then the pranks would be even more amazing!" Kushina was rambling much to everyone confusion.

"Kushina-san wants her child to be a prankster? I am not a mother but I thought mothers wanted their children to not prank?" Wen asked drily to Wendy who shook her head in nervousness.

Lucy could see where Naruto got his personality from and based on the look of her counterpart, she was thinking the same thing.

FS Juvia thought to herself 'If Kushina-sama passed on her personality to Naruto-sama would our child have Naruto-sama personality too?!'.

 **Naruto laid back on the grass, a slight frown on his face. It was the day of the twenty-four-hour race and he had just gotten done with his early morning training with Freed, who had just recently left to go prepare for the event.**

To Freed's surprise Kushina gave him a quick nod of appreciation. "Thank you to your other for teaching my son." She said with sincerity.

"Uh. No problem Kushina-san he is not my student but I can see why my other would want to teach him. He is hardworking and has a drive to learn." Freed noted with a sense of pride making the Thunder Legion smile.

 **Naruto was currently working on his magic control, and he was beginning to get the hang of, but not to the extent he wanted. Naruto was now able to draw in a bit of magic and maintain it long enough to write down a couple of runes. But there was still one problem, he was still only able to utilize the magic he absorbed while in sage mode. When he deactivated sage mode, the collected magic would leave his body alongside the natural energy.**

"Hmmm that seems like a problem." Makarov noted with a frown.

"That sucks!" Natsu shouted with a frown.

"It does seem rather unfortunate he cannot store it like mages although he does have chakra so I suppose it is more an annoyance then a true problem." Erza mused out loud.

 **Folding his arms behind his head, Naruto let out a sigh as he felt the light breeze sweep over him. He used to do this a lot in the training fields back in Konoha after a workout.**

Kushina smiled sadly while FS Juvia and Lucy looked downright guilty. Mavis had a neutral expression despite being the only one who truly knew why Naruto appeared in her world in the first place.

 **Outstretching a hand upwards, Naruto stared at the sky and saw his friends from the Elemental Nations smiling down at him. "Guys... When are you coming?"**

 **Lucy, who had come to tell Naruto the race was starting, frowned sadly from a distance. 'He really is homesick... And to think this whole time I've been selfishly trying to get closer to him without even considering his feelings...'**

"Other me…" Lucy called out to her counterpart who didn't look up for talking.

Kushina gave a small wink to FS Lucy who smiled back. FS Juvia looked even sadder as she never really considered Naruto feelings on his original home. Nobody else knew what to say as despite Naruto not being from their world several of them considered Naruto basically a guild member already.

 **"Hey Lucy, is the race is starting?" Naruto suddenly said from behind her.**

 **"Eep!" Lucy squealed and jumped from being startled, her heart skipping a beat. "How are you..." She looked over to where the ninja was previously and found there was another Naruto waving at her before exploding into smoke. "Of course... a clone."**

Despite everything Natsu instantly started laughing out loud despite both Lucy's glares "Man you still a scaredy cat Lucy!" Natsu chortled as Happy joined along.

"Shut it Natsu!" both Lucys shouted at the same time as Kushina just gave them a look of amusement.

'Gotta love that clone jutsu! Wonder if Naruto will use it for other purposes?' Kushina thought with a smile. She already knew that Naruto would unlikely settle for one girl and knew despite common thoughts that the shadow clone jutsu could be used to pleased more then one person at a time. She did mean that in a dirty way more of making sure each girl got time and affection without neglecting the others.

 **Naruto laughed as the girl pouted at him childishly. "Sorry, I sensed you were coming and couldn't help myself. Man, I got you good! Hahaha!"**

"I guess laughter is another way to a mans heart." Mira mused as both Lucy's blushed and FS Juvia frowned. The guys gave Mira a weird look while the girls looked amused.

 **"Honestly, I come all this way to get you just to get pranked…" Lucy huffed and started walking back to town, the laughing teen following suit. 'How did I fall for this guy? He's such a child!'**

"Naruto-sama is not a child! He is the most amazing man alive!" FS Juvia declared angrily as FS Lucy glared at her.

"That is not what I even thought! Don't take things out of context!" FS Lucy lectured as Kushina just smiled happily.

"Lucy its ok. Its how its starts after all. I mean my husband Minato was kinda flaky and I never thought much of him let alone of him as dating material. However, he proved my wrong and eventually we fell in love." Kushina revealed as FS Lucy blushed and everyone looked intrigued as they had now met Naruto's mother but his father was still a mystery.

"Mavis-sama do you think you could bring back Naruto's dad?" Erza asked wanting to meet the father of the man who intrigued so many people.

To everyone surprise both Kushina and Mavis face turned grim. "No, I cannot. It would require bringing back a soul that is no longer of this world and even in this world would create dire consequences." Mavis told them with a sombre expression. "Kaa-san was a special exception but anyone else would be essentially stealing their souls from the afterlife to put into a fake vessel and that is something nobody should EVER do." Mavis told them with a stern glare that made everyone wince.

"Uh Kushina-san can you tell us about Naruto's father?" Wendy asked meekly as Wen pat her head comfortingly. Kushina only smiled at the young and in her mind very adorable dragon slayer with a grin.

"Sure. Lets see… Naruto looks very much like Minato but has my personality honestly. Minato is pretty serious and quiet but is very kind and has a fierce need to protect others." Kushina summarized before she crossed her fingers looking discreetly at Mavis. Mavis nodded before there was a puff of smoke.

After the smoke cleared there was a lone transformed into the likeness of the late Minato Namikaze. After a second everyone finally got a look of Naruto's deceased father. Minato had a striking resemblance to his son with the same blonde hair and blue eyes although his eyes had a more sharp look and his face did no have the same roundness as Kushina or Naruto. He also lacked Naruto's whiskers.

"Wow Minato-san looks like his son." Mira noted with some amazement as everyone gawked at the similarities.

"Yeah Naruto would look like a clone of his father if not for some of Kushina-sans genes in their son." Erza remarked as Kushina smiled proudly before dispelling her clone.

"Shall I continue to read?" Kushina asked as everyone gave her a nod.

 **Stifling his laughter, Naruto wiped a stray tear from his eye and grinned widely. "Anyways, thanks for getting me. I probably would have been late."**

 **Lucy nodded and stared at the ground as they walked, slowly falling behind the shinobi as her pace slowed. 'I'm terrible... All I've ever thought about was my love problems while Naruto's been hurting this whole time...'**

 **"Hey, Lucy." Naruto suddenly said.**

 **The celestial spirit mage stopped and looked up to see her fellow blonde staring up at the sky.**

 **"Thanks, but, you don't have to worry about me. Just knowing my friends back home are worried enough about me to find a way here is enough to keep me going." Naruto said and turned back, and he grinned brightly. His messy hair ruffled a breeze picked up. "But thank you for worrying about me too, it means a lot. Honestly."**

Despite herself Lucy felt her cheeks start to warm up as she secretly thought this was a pretty romantic moment and she thought Naruto looked kinda dashing right now.

 **Lucy stared at Naruto with growing eyes as she used a hand to keep her hair out of her face from the wind.**

"What a sweet moment!" Mira gushed as FS Lucy blushed while Lucy looked away with her face red. She knew it wasn't her but could not help but think of the what if. FS Juvia sighed and relented letting her rival in love win this one fight especially when her Naruto-sama needed comforting,

Makarov just chuckled and thought 'Young love. There is not enough of it in this world.'

 **They stood there for a couple seconds before Lucy finally broke the silence with a chuckle. "Well of course, it's only natural for friends to look after each other. That's what a mage of Fairy Tail does!" She said matter-of-fact like, quoting what Naruto had told her countless times.**

"Nice save other Lucy!" Cana praised with a wink as FS Lucy gave her a cute pout. The rest of the guild chuckled at how an alternate Lucy still appeared to be on great terms with Cana.

 **Naruto kept his smile and the two began walking towards the town again. They had a race to get to.**

"Line break." Kushina announced.

 **Starting Line...**

 **"COOL! COOL! COOL~! Everyone, get to the starting line!" Jason shouted excitedly into the microphone as the contenders of Fairy Tail got to their positions. Makarov had just finished explaining the rules of the race.**

"Um Master… You never did explain to us why there needs to be a yearly race?" Wendy asked curiously as Wen also looked curious as well.

"To check on the status of my guild members and make sure they are up to par." Makarov told them professionally.

"Then why is there a punishment game for the loser instead of say doing chores or something?" Lucy asked skeptically. When Makarov stayed quiet "Wait is the whole point of the race for the punishment game?!" Lucy asked outraged as everyone eyes widened.

"Please continue reading Kushina-san." Makarov said quickly as Kushina gave him an amused look.

'I knew it!' Lucy thought along her counterpart.

 **Naruto watched as everyone got into their starting spots before pumping a fist. "Alright, I'm gonna win this race for sure!" He declared, earning a couple smiles from the other members.**

"As if!" Jet said with a glare.

"Jet you got last along with Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray when this happened to us." Erza reminded the speed wizard.

"It didn't count! That was bogus!" Jet declared only to be met with dry looks from the rest of the guild.

"It counted." Everything else said flatly at the same time while Jet head dropped in defeat.

'Who won?' Lucy asked FS Lucy wordlessly but to her surprise FS Lucy looked away with a massive blush and FS Juvia gave a huge glare at her counterpart.

 **"Hey Naruto."**

 **The ninja turned around to find Jet walking up to him with a grin on his face. "Hey Jet, ready for the race?"**

 **The mage nodded and smirked. "Yeah, though I'm afraid you're not going to be winning this race, not if I have anything to say about it."**

 **Naruto returned the smirk and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? I heard you were fast, so I guess that makes us rivals this time around then. But I ain't going home second!"**

"Who knows maybe Naruto could beat you Jet." Levy as Jet looked at her betrayed.

"Who cares as long as you don't get last place." Gajeel grumbled as he was still bitter how he lost and tied for last place because he was stupid.

 **"I guess it does, good luck." Jet said and left to find Levy to show off.**

 **"I admire your determination Naruto, but I have no intention on coming second myself." Erza declared and walked up to the blonde. She was wearing what looked to be a runner's outfit instead of her usual armor.**

Kushina took a moment to stare at Erza's chest which was shown proudly in her causal but open runner outfit

'I seriously don't know what these girls in Earthland eat or drink to get to those sizes at that age.' Kushina thought with some envy as the only kunoichi she knew with bust sizes on the same levels as these girls was Tsunade and she used a transformation jutsu to stay in her prime.

She kept reading before anyone could notice her thoughts and hesitation.

 **"Hey Erza, where's Jay?" Naruto greeted and asked. They had decided to call Jellal "Jay" to keep his identity safe.**

"Jay?" Kushina interrupted herself to ask.

"Uh Jellal. He is Erza's childhood friend." Lucy supplied as Kushina nodded her head in thanks.

 **"He's out on a job right now." She said and shook her head. She had tried to get the man to join them in the race, but Jellal had insisted on doing a job instead. Not that she was complaining. It was nice seeing her friend trying so hard to redeem himself.**

Erza smiled proudly at her to her childhood friend. 'It looks thanks to Naruto Jellal is on his way to redemption quicker in that dimension.' Erza thought happily.

 **"Oh, that's too back." Naruto said before a familiar blue haired girl latched onto his arm. "Juvia found Naruto-Sama at last!"**

Kushina chuckled in amusement at the blue haired girl's clinginess while FS Juvia gave a sigh of relief that her beloved mother did not seem to disapprove of her.

 **Struggling to keep his balance, Naruto laughed awkwardly as the affectionate girl held onto his arm. "H-hey Juvia, ready for the race?"**

 **Juvia gained a fierce look of determination and nodded. "Of course!" She said before letting go and looking away shyly. "If Juvia gets in second place, because Naruto-Sama is going to win for sure, will Naruto-Sama take Juvia out on a date?" She squeezed her eyes shut and clasped her cheeks as they turned bright red. 'Ah! Juvia finally said it! Now, what will Naruto-Sama say-'**

 **"Sorry Natsu, but I'm gonna win first place for sure!" Naruto said and Natsu pointed at him.**

For a moment the entire guild was silent before they all dropped their heads. 'Typical bone head Naruto.' Was everyone thoughts.

"Naru-chan." Kushina said with a sigh. She liked her son was not turning into a pervert like Jiraiya and actively looking to hook up with girls but was she was abit annoyed her son seemed to inherit the typical male condition where they were oblivious to girls' feelings.

"Naruto-sama!" FS Juvia cried it while FS Lucy pat her friend sympathetically on the arm.

 **"No way! I'm gonna win this race with my secret technique! Just you wait!"**

"I should've won it in pour race!" Natsu whined before Happy snickered.

"Yeah maybe if you didn't trip on your own two feet." Happy snickered as Natsu grumbled. Lucy just sighed just happy she was not in the loser bracket and Erza as well.

 **Juvia's words had fallen onto deaf ears as Naruto was now talking with a couple other guild members.**

 **"I don't like this new rule though..." Happy moped at the 'no flying rule' that had been added to this year's race.**

Everyone looked at the grumpy Evergreen and Happy while Lucy noticed that FS Lucy had a smirk. 'Don't tell me Naruto found a way to?!' Lucy thought dangerously,

 **"I'm going to do my best too, Naruto-San!" Wendy declared.**

Wendy blushed lightly as everyone looked at Wendy with tenderness.

'Truly a cute and innocent child.' Kushina mused to herself.

 **"Yup, do your best!" Naruto said encouragingly and pat the girl's head, much to Carla's annoyance.**

 **"Keep your grubby hands off of Wendy, you beast!"**

Kushina frowned and stared intently at the nervous white cat. "I have a feeling I not going to like your other very much." Kushina said bluntly as FS Juvia and FS Lucy nodded their heads in agreement.

Carla gulped as much as she thought Naruto was reckless even she could not figure out why her other had such an unnatural hatred of Naruto who she reluctantly admitted was not truly a threat to Wendy.

 **"Carla, be nice!" Wendy scolded as Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance.**

 **'This cat...' Naruto had a nice little prank that had the stuck-up feline's name written all over it.**

"Prank! How do he!" Carla hissed as Wendy looked conflicted. She was not happy with the way Carla was treating Naruto but she also didn't want Carla to get hurt either.

FS Juvia and even FS Lucy thought the punishment they heard Carla get was more then justified while most of the guild agreed Carla seemed to need something happen to her or she would never stop.

 **'Naruto-Sama...' Juvia moped as tears flooded from her eyes, a couple unlucky guild members getting washed away.**

At this statement everyone got nervous and stared at FS Juvia who thankfully looked relatively calm at the moment. Juvia secretly believed her other was far too emotional ignoring or ignorant of the fact she did the same with Gray.

 **Erza chuckled and put a hand on the weeping girl's shoulder. "There there…" She then gazed into the crowd. "Hey Juvia, have you seen Lucy?"**

"Another line break." Kushina announced.

 **"Hey Lu-Chan!"**

 **Lucy looked up to find Levy walking towards her. "Hey Levy-Chan, what's up?"**

 **The little girl smiled weirdly. "I should be asking you that, what are you doing all the way back here?"**

 **Right now, the two were pretty far off from the starting line.**

"Uh Lucy I don't think you will be able to win the race starting from back there." Erza told both Lucy's who gave her a raised eyebrow for thinking they could win the race. Although Lucy still was wondering what her counterpart was doing starting way behind the others.

 **"Ah, that..." Lucy laughed awkwardly. "Well, let's just say I'm taking precautions."**

"Precautions?" the guild echoed as FS Lucy just gave them a smirk.

 **Levy cocked an eyebrow. "Precautions? For what?" She asked but before Lucy could answer, they heard a shout coming from the crowd.**

 **"Levy! There you are!"**

 **Jet ran up to Levy. "What are you guys doing all the way out here?" He asked before they heard someone shout that the race was about to begin. "Er-Never mind, just watch my start Levy!"**

 **"As if I'll have time to watch!" Levy said as the teen ran off.**

Gajeel raised an eyebrow while Levy waved him off with a smile. She secretly was pleased to see Gajeel jealous not that she would ever say it to his face. Jet and Droy sighed dramatically.

'I see those two like Levy but she only has eyes for Mr. Grumpy over there.' Kushina thought to herself.

 **"Come on, he only wants to show off." Lucy said with a teasing tone.**

 **Levy deadpanned. "I wouldn't be able to watch even if I wanted to." As the girl finished her sentence, a whistle was blown, indicating the start of the race. And as soon as the whistle was blown, an explosion went off at the front of the starting line, causing almost everyone to fly off their feet.**

Joy looked triumphant as everyone rolled their eyes. It had happened in their time too but most of the guild had a vindictive pleasure knowing Jet took part in the punishment games.

 **"COOL~! Jet is pulling away from the starting line right off the bat again this year!" Jason screamed into the microphone as the people on the ground groaned.**

Makarov just chuckled and remarked "I never said contestants could not be messed around with." Kushina eyes sparkled as she had a pretty good idea what he son would do knowing about that rule.

 **Levy sighed, relieved that they had been far enough to not be affected by Jet's start. "See? Couldn't see him even if I wanted to."**

 **Lucy deadpanned before noticing Naruto standing at the starting line, and looking like he was ready to go. "Remember when you asked why I was back here?" Lucy asked and Levy was about to say yes when another explosion went off at the starting line, only bigger this time. "That's why."**

 **Just as the other members had finally picked themselves up, they were knocked down again as the ground beneath them shattered. "W-what is this!?"**

"Come on! Not again!" Gray whined as everyone looked in awe of the destroyed race track starting line. While Jet merely pushed people back from the force of his run Naruto had destroyed the starting line completely.

"Its no big deal… I could've done that too if I wanted to." Jet said smugly although everyone could see the sweat coming from his forehead.

 **Naruto laughed at the sight as he sped away from the starting line. "Sorry about that! But I got a race to win!"**

 **Levy watched in awe at the now destroyed starting area. "He destroyed the starting line... just by starting..."**

"I am not the only one who doesn't know what to say right?" Levy asked the room at large. Seeing the nods come back she said in relief "Glad to know."

 **Lucy sighed and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Naruto tends to go a little overboard and I thought this might happen, so that's why I came back here." She said and surveyed the area, cringing as she watched people pull themselves from the rubble. "...And I'm glad I did."**

"Atta be Naru-chan!" Kushina said with pride. "Oh yeah line break." Kushina added making everyone sweatdrop at the mother.

 **Jet laughed as he passed through the town. "Hah! Looks like I got this race in the bag again this year!" The race had just started and he was already nearing the forest just outside of town. "Just watch me win again Levy!"**

 **"You really like Levy, don't you Jet?"**

 **The man blushed slightly and wiped his nose. "Well... Yeah, I do a little-Wait, what?!" Jet gasped when he saw Naruto running alongside him with an amused look on his face.**

"Ok that can't be right! I am running using speed magic! Nobody can catch me!" jet said in outrage watching Naruto on screen matching his counterpart in speed.

"I guess Naruto is the exception." Erza remarked with respect as she noticed the smug looks on FS Juvia and FS Lucy confirming her suspicions.

 **"Yo!" Naruto said and Jet almost tripped on his feet.**

 **"Don't give me that! How are you running so fast!?" Jet shouted as he tried to figure out how Naruto was keeping up with him. He didn't know magic, and he didn't say anything about knowing any speed enhancing techniques. 'Don't tell me... Is Naruto only using the power of his legs!?'**

 **Naruto laughed before waving. "Sorry, I'd like to chat, but I gotta fly!" That said, the shinobi pumped even more chakra into his legs and zoomed forward.**

 **"Oh no you don't!" Jet yelled and channeled more magic into his technique.**

"Huh I guess that's pretty fast." Kushina remarked as everyone gave her looks of pure confusion.

"What do you mean Kushina-san? They are running so fast I can barely see them on the screen!" Lucy remarked shocked to see Naruto's mother almost unimpressed with the display.

"Its just I have seen certain ninjas surpass that kind of speed before with ease." Kushina explained and when she saw the incredulous and jaws dropping, she smirked. "I mean the 4th Raikage could run with the speed making him little more then a flash of lightning along with his father the 3rd Raikage." Kushina remarked seeing everyone stuttering made her feel a little proud of being a ninja. "My Minato could even cross entire countries in seconds if he been to the destination before." Kushina gloated. 'I guess in the latter case it is because of his and the 2nd Hokage Flying Rajin Justus but still even with the Shunsin jutsu Minato could easily surpass the speed shown on screen.' Kushina thought to herself deciding not to share these details.

"Oh lien skip again!" Kushina said cheerfully before anyone could comment back.

'Ok its official. Ninjas are like freaks of nature.' Lucy thought to herself.

 **"Jet had started off the race, but Naruto has now taken the lead! Our all time champion is now in second place, what a turn of events! Cool~!" Jason announced and turned the microphone towards Mirajane, who was watching the video lacrima right next to him.**

"Huh perhaps at this rate I will not even get close to first place if they keep running at this rate." Erza

 **"They really are fast... The cameras can't even film them." The barmaid said with a sweat-drop.**

"My thoughts exactly." Mira agreed with her counterpart as the Lacrima screen just showed a trail of smoke dragging behind the speed houses.

"Line break." Kushina announced as the screen changed views once again.

 **'Not bad.' Naruto thought as Jet slowly caught up with him, though he seemed to be pushing himself.**

 **The two were now sprinting through the desert landscape that was just outside of the town, both leaving a massive dust trail behind them.**

 **'Heh, I guess now would be a good time.' Naruto thought and brought his hands into a familiar hand sign.** **"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** **The shinobi yelled as a ton of clones came into existence.**

"He wouldn't dare!" Wakaba said in fear as everyone quickly realized what he could do with clones while he was running.

"That's my Naru-chan!" Kushina cheered with her smile full of pride.

 **"W-what are you doing!?" Jet asked nervously as there was now a mob of Naruto's around him. He wasn't really going to take him out here and now, was he? It wouldn't be against the rules.**

Makarov looked amused while the guild looked at him begging him to find a rule against this. "Nope as long as you don't fly and don't get last place anything is allowed." Makarov declared.

"We are so screwed!" Macao said in despair.

"Come on people man up! What is the worst that can happen to our others?" Elfman said loudly as everyone gave him dull looks. It was universally known that saying 'what is the worst that can happen' ALWAYS made things worst.

FS Juvia and FS Lucy smirks confirmed that it was not going to eb pleasant. Mavis and Kushina giggled in glee as their favorite blonde was going to show off the Uzumaki pranking attitude.

 **"Alright guys, you know what to do!" Naruto said, ignoring the speed mage's question. "Get to work!"**

 **"Right!" The clones yelled and scattered in groups of blurs.**

"Line break." Kushina declared.

 **Jason let out a series of "Cools" as he brimmed with excitement from the race. "Naruto and Jet are still far in the lead, let's see how the other contestants are doing."**

 **The video lacrima flickered from the trails of dust Naruto and Jet were making to Natsu, who was using his flaming fists as a boost to make him go faster.**

"Go other me!" Natsu cheered as Happy yelled along with him. Lucy had a feeling that Natsu would not be cheering for long.

"Line break." Kushina said as the scene changed again.

 **Natsu smiled excitedly as he rocketed through the rocky landscape. "Damn, Naruto and Jet really are fast! I better kick it up a notch." That being said, the flames on his fist grew brighter and as a result he began to run faster.**

"That's the way! I will catch up in no time now!" Natsu said proudly watching his counterpart run faster.

 **"Hah!" The dragon slayer yelled triumphantly as he neared a natural stone archway. "Watch out guys. I'll catch up in no ti-Ack!"**

"Wait what?!" Natsu said in outrage.

 **Natsu was cut off when something caught onto his foot, causing the teen to trip and fall. Natsu fell to the ground, rolling across the dirt a couple times before finally coming to a stop.**

"Wha the hell is that?!" Natsu yelled as it showed his other trapped hanging by his ankle. It did not help the rest of his guild mates were holding backs laughs at the expense of his other self.

"Wow Natsu really threatening." Gray said mockingly as Natsu glared heatedly back.

 **After the spinning in his head stopped, Natsu tried to get up but found he couldn't move. "What the- I'm stuck!" Natsu cried out as he fruitlessly tried to move, but found that he was all tied up in weird metal wires. "What the hell is this!?"**

"Oh ninja wires gotta love it." Kushina said in a chirpy voice pleased with her sons first prank.

'Kushina-san seems a little too for it.' Wendy thought to herself with slight fear while Wen seemed more amused than anything else.

 **"So, you're the first to fall prey? Of course it was you, Natsu. Hahaha!"**

 **The pink haired teen growled as he heard a series of laughs above him. "Naruto! Get me out of here!"**

"Why that smug little." Natsu said with a glare muttering in anger.

 **Naruto could be seen laughing on top of the rocks, laughing his butt off in fact. "Ah, this is great... Hm?" He raised an eyebrow as Natsu's body was engulfed in flames. "Heh, sorry but those wires won't burn."**

"Haha! Blondie got you good!" Gajeel chortled as he tried to hold himself from laughing till his gut blew. "Of course, I would not fall for something like that." Gajeel said in a superior tone as he and Natsu yelled at each other. Levy just sighed although did see the smirk between the FS girls making her worried.

 **"Naruto!" Natsu screamed and started rolling and bouncing around, all the while spouting out nonsense and spitting out fire.**

"Wow Natsu you seem abut preoccupied to race." Mira said with mirth in her voice as Natsu face grew red with embarrassment as the guild kept laughing quietly at his expense.

 **The blonde laughed again before stopping and peering out in the distance. "Ah, looks like everyone else is coming. Better get ready."**

"Oh, I can't wait to see what Naruto has in stock for little old me." Cana said with a confident and seductive smirk as Kushina raised an eyebrow. She declared there was another line break

 **A group of guild members were trekking through the rocky landscape when they noticed Natsu all tied up and on the ground up ahead.**

"Wait a minute. Wasn't Natsu tied up somewhere else?" Erza said with her eyes widening.

"He couldn't be that devious, could he?" Laxus said out loud as he considered Naruto strong but simple minded.

 **"Natsu? What's he doing there?"**

 **"Hah! Serves you right, ya hot head!" Gray snorted and ran right passed him.**

 **"..."**

"Ok that is not Natsu. No way he wouldn't respond to a jab like that." Warren noted as Natsu frowned.

"Screw you guys! Its not fault you always picks fights with me!" Natsu defended himself as Kushina decided to keep reading.

 **The other mages found it odd that the dragon slayer didn't retort back, so they all stopped and walked over to him.**

"I have a feeling this is going to end badly." Patherlilly declared as everyone gulped.

 **"Hey, Natsu? Are you alright?" Max asked and went to shake Natsu'a shoulder, only for the slayer to explode into a cloud of smoke. "W-what the!?"**

 **When the smoke cleared, the was a note that had a cartoony drawing of Naruto sticking his tongue out and words that read: "Look up."**

"Screw that stupid blonde." Macao grumbled luckily none of the FS girls or Kushina heard that particular comment.

Mavis was giggling at Naruto's rather cute prankster side,

 **The group gulped, already knowing what was coming next, and looked up to find a bunch of Naruto's standing above them on some rocks, all of which carried a variety of tools and trinkets in their hands.**

"This is seriously not fair having to race against this guy." Wakaba whined as several members nodded while Kushina only grinned.

 **"Charge!" One of the clones yelled and all hell broke loose.**

 **"Owowowow~! Stop it!" Nab yelled as he tried to run from a clone, who was throwing tiny balls that exploded at the ground around him.**

 **"Why does he have all this stuff with him!?" Warren cried out as he was now completely covered from head to toe with orange paint.**

"For pranking." Mavis and Kushina declared together while they grinned.

"I fear for our first Masters soul. She appears to have been corrupted." Warren said with fear as Mavis did not look even slightly in disapproval at what was happening to their others.

 **"Come and prank me like a man, Naruto!" Elfman demanded as a clone stepped up to him. The large man raised an eyebrow when the clone exploded in a puff of smoke, and when the smoke cleared it revealed another Elfman.**

The guild was quiet for a moment before Elfman started crying. "That is not a real man!"

Evergreen patted her not official boyfriend on the back softly as everyone started laughing at the transformed clone none more then Happy himself.

 **Well, it was Elfman's head, on Happy's little body.**

 **Elfman looked at the transformed clone in shock. "That... That's..."**

 **"Man! Be a man!" The clone said in Happy's voice.**

 **"That's not manly..." Elfman said and fell on his knees depressed. The clone now laughing historically in Happy's voice.**

"That's my boy. Mommy is very proud of you." Kushina said with pride and love as most of the guild choose not to comment on Kushina weird pride for her sons pranking habits.

 **'Glad I kept running...' Gray thought as he looked back and watched the massacre unfold. He cringed when Max fell victim to the One Thousand Years of Death technique. That must have hurt.**

"What the hell is that! That's gotta be some kind of harassment right there!" Max declared as Mavis just giggled.

"Its funny is what it is." Mavis declared as Max hung his head in defeat.

However FS Juvia had a massive blush and thought 'If Naruto-sama did that to me would I be in heaven itself?' FS Lucy knowing of FS Juvia weird fetishes just sighed.

 ***Tsss!***

 **"Huh?" Gray stopped when he heard a hissing sound behind him. "What is that?" He asked no one in particular and whirled around, only to hear the hissing from behind again.**

"What is that hissing?" Gray asked only to sweatdrop when FS Juvia and Lucy were trying not to laugh.

"Well if Gray gets hammered too I guess its ok." Natsu declared with a resigned smile as Gray grew outraged.

 **"Hey Gray."**

 **Gray heard Natsu call out from a distance, the real Natsu. The fire dragon slayer hung upside down and dangling from a rock archway.**

"Well flames for brains. Anything is better then getting hung upside like your other;s lazy ass!" Gray retorted as Natsu butted heads with him.

"Are they always like this?" Kushina asked with some amusement.

"Pretty much." Lucy replied as Erza bonked both their heads to make them desist.

 **"You got something stuck to your pants."**

 **"On my-"**

 **As soon as the ice mage checked the place where Natsu was referring too, he swore when he saw firecrackers attached to his pants, with a lit fuse. "Oh shi-!"**

"That is insane! That's totally not cool!" Gray said as everyone chuckled at him.

"Oh I am sure it will be ok as along as your other gets it off his pants in time." Cana told him with barely concealed chuckles. Juvia looked worried until she realised it was not her Gray-sama in danger.

 **Natsu cackled with laughter as Gray ran around in panic, frantically trying to knock the now exploding firecrackers from his trousers. "Hahaha! That's what you get for just leaving me back there!"**

"You tell them other me.!" Natsu said in approval as Gray just grumbled.

 **"Natsu! What's going on here?"**

 **The teen looked down to find a familiar blue cat looking up at him. "Happy! Quick! Get me down from here!"**

"Thank you my most loyal friend!" Natsu told Happy who just nodded.

"Anytime best friend!" Happy said happily as Kushina decided to ignore this moment and continue reading.

 **While the cat began to help his friend, Cana, Wakaba, and Macao ran past them in the distance.**

 **"Sheesh… Naruto's going all-out, isn't he?" Cana said with a sweat-drop.**

"I find it funny since I don't haver to be the target so its cool with me." Cana sang as everyone sweatdropped at how uncaring she was to the fate of her other self.

 **"Yeah, let's just keep going and hope he doesn't notice us." Macao said and Wakaba nodded in agreement.**

 **"Oh darling~!"**

 **Wakaba flinched when the screechy voice of his wife sounded from behind him. "M-Millgana!? What are you doing here!?"**

"The cruelness! He is truly the devil!" Wakaba said dramatically as he had tears running down his eyes.

Mira frowned before glaring at him "I remember I using her face when you tried to ask me out when you had a wife." Mira reminded him sternly as Wakaba whimpered at the models glare.

"Don't blame me if I am attracted to your loveliness." Wakaba defended as every girl looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah and don't blame me when I want to have a stick to keep you away me from me at all time." Mira declared with a sigh as Lissanna was happy her sister was sticking up for herself.

 **The husky woman was running behind them, and catching up fast. "Darling~! Wait for me~!"**

 **"No way!" Wakaba screamed and ran passed the other two mages, his wife passing them as well.**

"Ok I guess there goes another one down." Gildarts said with much amusement. He knew he was not back in the guild yet but seeing this 24-hour race filled him with great amusement.

 **Cana and Macao stopped in their tracks, gave each other a look, and watched as the smoker ran for his life.**

 **"Hahaha! That was great! If he's that scared of her, why did he marry her in the first place?"**

Everyone turned to Wakaba expectantly but he refused to dignify that with an answer so Kushina kept reading.

 **They turned around to find a laughing Naruto.**

 **"Yo!" He greeted casually.**

 **Macao smirked. "Whatever little prank you're planning, it won't work on me. I've got years of experience when it comes to kids and their pranks."**

Macao felt powerful by his other words although he still sweatdropped as this kid seemed so unpredictable nobody was probably safe.

 **Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He said before doing a couple hand signs, and his body was consumed by smoke.**

 **Macao was confident that he'd be able to handle anything the blond threw at him. But what he didn't expect was for Naruto to transform into Cana, the only thing covering her private areas being the evaporating mist. "Guh!" The man flew back and fell to the ground, his nose bleeding profoundly.**

There was a moment as everyone just processed what was on the screen before almost every male had a nosebleed and fall over themselves from the lust. A few notable exceptions were Laxus and Freed who looked completely unaffected while Gajeel and Elfman had their cheeks pulled by Levy and Evergreen respectively before anything could happen.

However one male was not amused "I swear to all the Gods I will kill that kid for defying my sweet little girl's body!" Gildarts declared in irrational dad side taking over. Kushina narrowed her eyes at the threat so before anyone could react she sent a chakra chain at Gildarts.

However before it could make contact Mavis snapped her finger and the chain stopped in midair before it could reach the S-class wizard. "That's enough kaa-san." Mavis said with a frown as everyone then realised that Kushina had reacted before any of them registered it. Kushina frowned but then the chain disappeared as she stopped supplying chakra to it.

'Ok Kushina-san is very powerful. None of us could even see he chain besides Mavis-sama and she formed it so quickly out of nothing. It almost seemed like…" Erza thought in wonder as Cana snapped out of it to glare at her dad.

"Stupid dad! It is up to me to decided what to do with my life not you! I actually found Naruto's little trick quite funny so back off!" Cana yelled at Gildarts who looked like a kicked puppy.

"Cana-chan! How could you be angry with your dear papa? I was just trying to defend your honour!" Gildarts whined as his anger vanished seeing his little girl anger at him.

"Because I am not a little girl! If people want to gawk at my body it is fine with me!" Cana told her dad with a glare as he whimpered.

"I am actually abut impressed. It seemed like Naruto got the proportions down to the T for Cana." Erza said with respect as Wendy blushed at the busty brunette lack of clothes shown by Naruto's clone.

"I am guessing he took a peek with her outfit being pretty generous." Lucy said with a dry voice pointing at Cana's bikini top as Cana chuckled good naturedly.

"Well whatever the case I gotta say I bit flattered Naruto took the time to measure my sizes in his mind!" Cana said with a wink as FS Juvia started gritting her teeth at the hint. Even FS Lucy did not look impressed as Kushina raised an eyebrow at the flirty brunette.

"Uh Kushina-san can you please continue to read?" Makarov asked politely as he held his nose while most of the females were annoyed at the guys reactions.

 **That did it, Cana couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "Ahahaha! Okay, that was a good one!" She cried out while holding her sides.**

"See dad? It was funny." Cana said smugly as Gildarts just murmured that his little girl had become a sexual deviant (not that he had any right to talk) because he did not raise her.

"Of course, Cana-chan was not embarrassed." Lucy said with a sigh as Cana had no trouble teasing guys or wearing a bikini top as her 'casual' outfit.

 **The clone transformed back, a frown on his face. "Okay... Why aren't you embarrassed? Or mad? Why are you laughing!?" He demanded, frustration clear in his voice.**

"Honestly I see no problem with it. Seduction is a good way to make a guy lose his guard correct?" Erza remarked unphased as Mira shrugged and Cana agreed while the other girls looked scandalous. Several males like Makarov, and Wakaba just grinned in approval.

 **Cana wiped a stray tear from her eye and sighed. "If you thought I'd be embarrassed for showing a little skin, then you thought wrong man." She said and gestured to her bikini top, a confidant look on her face.**

"Yup we all expected that answer." Lucy said drily as Cana just laughed while her father was grumbling that he would murder anyone who tried to seduce his 'little girl'.

 **"Oh... Guess I didn't prepare as much as I should have." Naruto said and sighed, getting another laugh from the brown-haired beauty.**

"Oh Naru-chan… Its ok I know you will do better next time." Kushina cooed to her son while everyone could not help small smiles from appearing seeing Naruto's mother so supportive of her son's actions.

 **"Don't worry, I'm sure your prank would have worked if it was anyone else, well maybe not Mira... But whatever! Looks like you owe me a drink later!" She said and turned to leave when the clone called out to her.**

Everyone turned to Mira who only smiled innocently before she said "I don't think me or my other would mind letting Naruto take a closer look for his jutsu." Mira winked as everyone jaws dropped in shock at the model's words. "Geez I was just kidding." Mira assured everyone with a pout as she was not looking for a relationship and she was sure her other was not either. Not that she thought Naruto would be a bad boyfriend or anything she simply was looking in the market.

FS Juvia and FS Lucy exchanged a looked knowing the irony of those words would eventually turn up in the book.

 **"Ah, wait! I actually have a drink on me now if you want some?" He offered the beverage and the girl looked at him incredulously.**

"Wait a minute this seems odd. I thought cutie didn't like booze?" Cana said suspiciously while FS Juvia pouted that a clone of her beloved was offering another girl a drink.

 **"...Is it booze?"**

 **The doppelganger nodded happily and Cana grabbed the container without hesitation. "Well why didn't you say so? Lucky me~!" She chirped and took a long swig, only to spit it up the next second. "Ugh! This isn't booze! What is this stuff!?" She demanded angrily, her anger only growing when she saw the clone laughing his butt off. "What did I just drink!?"**

"That seems like kinda a lame prank." Natsu pointed out as everyone besides Cana nodded.

"How is that lame? Anything that isn't booze might as well be poison! How can I get energy without booze?" Cana complained.

"For other people its usually the other way around." FS Lucy noted to Mavis who just gave a quick giggle in response.

 **After calming himself, Naruto pointed to the container on the floor. "What you drank, was coffee-" The Shadow clone didn't get to finish his sentence, Cana decked him in the face and caused it to explode.**

"How evil! My poor other!" Cana said dramatically as everyone sweatdropped that it looked like Naruto only put a regular drink instead of ooze as a prank for other Cana.

 **"Damn..." She muttered, her fist shaking with anger before she crossed her arms and pouted. "He got me good." Coffee was the enemy to all alcoholics, because it made you sober. She'd have to get him back for that.**

"Cana you should really try to cut down on booze. It is not healthy for you body." Erza lectured as Cana held her tongue. She was about to retort that there was nothing healthy about eating absurd amounts of strawberry cake either but she was still afraid of Erza.

"Naru-chan better not be a drinker! I expect better of him." Kushina said sternly only to relax when FS Lucy and FS Juvia told her explicitly that her son did not like alcohol at all. "Aright another line break!" Kushina said cheerfully now knowing her son was not like a lot of men who were drinkers.

 **"What happened here?" Lucy said as Levy and herself ran passed what looked like an aftermath of war.**

"Naruto-sama having fun!" FS Juvia summarized cheerfully as everyone else grumbled.

FS Lucy tried to be sympathetic but honestly, she thought it was all in good fun especially since Naruto simply did quite minor damage in the big picture. Mavis just grinned happy Naruto could show off why pranks were so fun and Kushina could not be prouder of her son who inherited her personality more then Minato's although she would always love him regardless.

 **Mages were scattered everywhere. Some were covered in orange paint, others were tied up and had funny drawings on their faces. The two girls cringed when they saw Max on the ground, holding his rear.**

"So not cool." Max whined as everyone surveyed the defeated members of Fairy Tail with pity.

 **"We better keep running, Lu-Chan." Levy said and Lucy nodded in agreement and they left the fallen mages behind.**

"Help our others out!" Most of the guys yelled as Levy looked sympathetic while FS Lucy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey all is fair in this race right?" FS Lucy said rhetorically as Makarov nodded secretly having too much fun to care.

 **"Damn that Naruto..." One of the victims muttered under their breath.**

 **"Come on guys! Let's go get that prankster!"**

 **"Yeah!" They all said in agreement and got back to the race, a new fire burning in their eyes.**

"Get him!" Natsu and all the guys cheered together.

"Naruto-sama will not lose to anyone!" FS Juvia defended as FS Lucy nervously started sweating remembering what happened at the end of the race.

"Line break." Kushina announced.

 **Naruto looked back and grinned. "Getting tired yet?"**

 **"Not... *Huff!* Not at all!" Jet wheezed as he trailed behind the stamina freak. 'This guy... How is he able to run this fast for so long, and only just breaking a sweat!?' Never in his life had Jet pushed himself so much just to catch up with someone!**

"It is actually rather simple. Wizards usually only train to a certain point till they get comfortable with their magic while ninjas have to constantly train their bodies along with minds to maximize their use of chakra." Mavis lectured as Erza looked at her with stars. "Plus, Naruto being both a jinchuuriki and an Uzumaki has more raw chakra then most Kage which in magic terms would make him have the capacity to hold more magic then most wizards." Mavis added as several members of Fairy Tail grumbled their disagreements.

FS Juvia and FS Lucy nodded their agreement knowing how strong Naruto was at this point and how strong he would become in the future.

 **They had just gotten their Wyvern scales at the peak of Mt. Ivor and were now running back down the mountain towards the forest.**

 **"Hey, Jet?" Naruto asked after pulling up next to him, an idea forming in his head.**

 **"*Huff!* What do you want?"**

 **A mischievous grin sprawled on his face as the blonde took in the terrain for a second time. "What do you say we take a short break, catch a few Z's before having a final test of speed?"**

Jet got embarrassed when Happy started laughing.

"Huh what's up Happy?" Natsu asked his best friend who grinned.

"Jet was sleeping because he thought he was so far ahead and he would've gotten last place himself if I didn't wake him up in our time." Happy revealed as the guild laughed at the fuming Jet.

"Well the cocky ones are usually the ones to lose." Mira mused while sporting a smirk.

 **Jet frowned, was Naruto making fun of him? Like he'd really fall for a trick like that. Although he didn't like to admit it, he was getting kind of tired. But after seeing the ninja begin to slow down, Jet sighed and did the same.**

"Naruto honestly wouldn't get tired from just a little running but using shadow clones divides his power so it would be a bit tiring at this point for him to continue to run." FS Lucy informed the guild.

'He considers the 24 hours race a 'little running'? What kind of stamina freak is he?' The Fairy Tail Guild thought.

 **After catching his breath, Jet looked up at the ninja with a suspicious look on his face. He was about to speak but Naruto spoke up first.**

 **"Before you ask, I just want to beat you at your best." He said with a shrug and Jet scratched his cheek awkwardly.**

 **"Well... I guess I don't mind taking a little break." He said and Naruto gave him a short nod.**

 **That was only half of the truth. To be completely honest, there was a few pranks Naruto wanted to set up in the forest that he could only do in person. A prank that he had been planning for quite some time now.**

"That jerk! Haven't our others suffered enough?" Natsu yelled angrily as FS Lucy and FS Juvia just smiled.

"I guess not." Mira mused with amusement clearly shown on her face. She wasn't part of the race in either world but she had a feeling Naruto would not prank her even if she was.

 **Doing a little stretch, Naruto looked at Jet who was propping himself against a tree to rest on. 'Okay, while he's distracted...' While Jet wasn't looking, Naruto replaced himself with a shadow clone, the original now in the trees. 'Escape complete, now for some fun...'**

"Wait a minute he is sending himself to do a prank?" Gray asked nervously as everyone looked afraid for what pranks lay ahead. The only ones who looked calm were FS Lucy and FS Juvia who everyone assumed were not pranked at all.

"Line break." Kushina said before a grin appeared as she skimmed ahead before reading.

 **Erza, Juvia, and Gajeel were running through the forest, Mt. Ivor poking right above the trees.**

"Oh? I am rather impressed Juvia-chan and Gajeel are capable of keeping up with my other in running." Erza noted as Gajeel just grumbled and FS Juvia kept thinking Erza was a rival in love.

 **"Ah, Juvia wishes she was as fast as Naruto-Sama..." Juvia sighed as she ran alongside Erza, who chuckled.**

FS Juvia just pouted although relented that her beloved would have liked to be alone to plan his pranks more effectively.

 **"You really like Naruto, don't you Juvia?" She asked and the blue haired girl covered her cheeks bashfully.**

"Yeah I think anyone who ahs met that Juvia can see that instantly." Gray said drily as Juvia swooned.

"It is not a crime to fight for someone you love!" FS Juvia insisted as she exchanged glares with FS Lucy.

 **"Very much so! Naruto-Sama is-" She stopped mid-sentence and began to stare at the red head suspiciously.**

"Huh?" Erza looked confused like her other self as FS Juvia looked suspiciously at Erza as well.

 **Noticing the stare, Erza began to feel a little uncomfortable under the girl's gaze. "W-what is it?"**

 **Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me Erza-San is also... Juvia's rival in love!?"**

"WHAT?!" the entire Fairy Tail guild said at the same time while Erza looked shocked with her mouth hanging down.

"Other Lucy and Juvia Naruto and I just friends right?" Erza asked urgently as FS Juvia and Lucy looked uncertain.

"I am pretty sure?" FS Lucy admitted as Erza looked gobstopped at that answer. Truthfully FS Lucy had no idea what the exact feelings between Erza and Naruto were as it seemed neither of them knew either.

"I am sure we are just friends." Erza decided after a moment of thought as she was not interested in romance and was certain her other was not either. Mira eyes shone as she thought her alternate rival seemed like a good match for Naruto but she would be ok if alternate Lucy or Juvia ended up with him instead.

Natsu and Gray were the most shocked at the idea of their childhood friend ever having romantic feelings for a guy as they knew she only used her charm merely as a battle tactic and nothing more.

 **The knight almost faltered in her steps. "That is not true! Naruto is a person who deeply cares for his comrades, and I respect him! That is all." Erza closed her eyes and smiled, an odd thing to do while running. "He's a reckless fool, but a fool that would go to impossible lengths to help a friend." Erza opened her eyes to see Juvia pouting at her.**

FS Juvia looked at Erza for a moment before nodding her head accepting this answer while Erza just nodded her head agreeing with her alternate self.

 **Gajeel, having witnessed the entire conversation, face palmed. 'Why the hell do I have to listen to this?'**

"I know right?" Gajeel said as he took a step back when FS Juvia glared at him. Levy just shook her head at Gajeel insensitive personality.

 **"Muuuu~!" Juvia pouted and Erza started sweating.**

 **"Well... Um, you see-Kyah!" Erza stuttered before she suddenly fell through the ground.**

Erza's eye twitched as everyone else just stayed quiet hoping Erza would not turn her wrath on anyone here. It was well known especially to her team she hated being seen as weak.

However, Kushina grinned and said happily "Erza-chan your other seem pretty cute just now." The others held their breathe waiting to gauge Erza's response before to their surprise Erza just pouted and shrugged her shoulders.

 **Juvia and Gajeel, having been far enough from the trap, both stopped and peered down the hole and saw Erza laying in a heap.**

 **The girl picked herself up and noticed a small note in front of her. After reading it, she crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and started trembling. "Naruto..."**

"That little…" Erza mumbled as her eye twitched seeing her other being pranked in such a way. She was not amused to being taunted by Naruto about her other prank.

 **Gajeel grunted in amusement before running off, not wanting to be near the now enraged woman. 'At least I'm not the only one that guy pranks.'**

"Haha very funny Gajeel." Natsu said sourly as Gajeel just grinned happy to see other people share in his other's misery.

 **Even Juvia had to fight back some laughter. Naruto had told her about the pitfall trap incident that happened at Garuna Island, but seeing Erza fall for it in person was quite amusing.**

FS Juvia just smiled smugly at the irate Erza happy for her beloved.

 **Erza punched the wall of the pit. How could she have fallen for such an embarrassing trap not once, but twice now? That blonde prankster was going to be punished. Erza looked up towards the sky and screamed at the top of her lungs. "NARUTO!"**

Nobody wanted to point out compared to the other pranks shown this was rather tame while Erza's eye kept twitching.

"Oh another line break! It seems like Naru-chan is constantly on the move." Kushina said happily.

 **Naruto's ear twitched as he had just finished up his next trap. "Hehe, sounds like Erza had a nice fall."**

"Why that little. I swear my other will pay him back some day." Erza promised as Kushina looked amused at the challenge to her son.

 **Why was he doing all of this you ask? Because it was fun, plain and simple. It had been while since Naruto had gone on a pranking spree like this, and having everyone in the guild going in a specific route, he just couldn't resist.**

"What kind of reason is that?!" All the guys in Fairy Tail said in outrage while the FS girls seemed amused.

 **"Come on Carla, don't stop now. Who knows what the punishment will be if we get in last place."**

 **"*Huff!* I hate this no flying rule!"**

"I hope my other won't get pranked." Wendy said nervously as Wen looked at FS Lucy who shook her head much to Wen relief. She didn't know Naruto as well as the others but she thought Naruto would be gallant to prank on her younger self and was glad to be proven right.

"That ninja is going to prank my other." Carla said sourly scowling when nobody even attempted to deny it.

 **'It's show time.' Naruto thought and hid himself, just as Wendy and Carla came into view. Just as he'd predicted, Wendy was the first to pass over his trap. But nothing happened, since she wasn't his target.**

Wendy sighed in relief as Wen pat Wendy head with a laugh as Carla all the sudden grow nervous at Kushina's smirk.

Freed looked impressed and said "It seems Naruto-san is a rather good student. It is usually difficult for beginners to make runes exclude certain people and not activate on a first come first served basis."

Kushina beamed with pride while Carla felt sorry for her other self.

 **It wasn't until Carla stepped on a certain leaf when an orange four-wall barrier appeared out of nowhere, trapping the cat inside.**

"We all suspected it would come to this." Mira noted as Carla scowled especially when nbobody particular bothered for her other's sake.

 **"What is the meaning of this!?" Carla yelled, and Wendy looked back to find her friend stuck in the rune box.**

 **"Carla, what is that?"**

 **"Don't worry Carla! I'll save you!" The two were surprised to see Happy plow into one of the orange walls. But his attempt was proven to be unsuccessful as he bounced right off the wall harmlessly and onto the ground. "Ouchie... That didn't work..."**

"Great job Happy." Lucy said sarcastically as Happy looked expectantly at Carla who looked more annoyed then anything else.

"I hope Naruto-san doesn't put too difficult task for Carla." Wendy said with worry. She understood runes usually deactivated after a certain task was fulfilled or by the user's will.

 **"Happy-San! Are you okay?" Wendy asked and started healing the fallen feline.**

 **Carla sighed when she noticed something in the corner of her eye, letters started forming words above her. They were sloppy, but she was still able to read them. "You can't leave until you eat this... fish?" As she finished reading, a fish on a platter appeared behind her. "Why do I have to...?"**

Carla eye twitched at how stupid the rune condition was while everyone else thought the task was rather tame compared to what it could've been. In particular Evergreen, Bisca and Max gave a glare to Freed for making them study inside the rune.

 **"This is rune magic." Happy said while struggling to get up. "Freed uses this magic, but the writing seems to be too sloppy to be his. Naruto probably did this, Freed is teaching him that magic."**

Freed held a small smile happy to see his other student progress rather well in his branch of magic while FS Juvia growled at the minor insult to her beloved.

 **Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance. He couldn't help having sloppy handwriting, he was still a beginner! But the orange walls were his touch, and Naruto was proud of that fact.**

"I suppose to each their own." Freed said awkwardly as he never considered colour a particular important for rune magic. Kushina smiled at the colour noting it was a mix of her and Minato's hair colours.

 **Wendy frowned and watched as Carla glowered at the fish. 'Poor Carla... She hates eating fish.'**

"Is that true Carla?" Lucy asked skeptically as the white cat refused to answer it although her scowl seemed to confirm the suspicions.

 **"Why did that beast have to put this trap here!? He's probably almost at the finish line, there's no point!" Carla demanded and stomped her foot on the ground.**

"Wow talk about a grouch. Its not like he is just picking on you. Almost everyone is pranked." Kushina remarked as Carla scoffed. The rest of the guild was less amused at the reminder.

 **"Actually, Naruto's been pranking everyone in the race." Happy said and the two looked at him with somewhat surprised looks on their faces. "He already got Natsu and Gray, and some others too."**

"looks like other Lucy, Juvia-chan, Wendy and Levy seem to be the only ones not pranked." Erza noted while FS Juvia and FS Lucy shrugged.

"Lucky." Natsu grumbled still not happy his other was so easily defeated by wire.

 **"Just go, Wendy." Carla said all of a sudden, taking the little girl by surprise.**

 **"It's okay Carla, I can wait-" Wendy started but the female cat cut her off.**

 **"No really, it's fine. Don't worry I'll catch up. You too male-cat." It's not like eating the fish was going to take all that long, she just didn't want them to see the face she was about to make eating the fish.**

 **Happy was about to protest when Wendy picked him up, understanding her friend completely. "Okay Carla, be sure to catch up!" With that, Wendy ran off with Happy in her arms.**

 **After making sure they were far enough, Carla looked down at the plate and shivered. "Well, here goes nothing..." She said aloud and picked the scaly thing up.**

 **Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out a camera, he had bought one at a store for special occasions such as this. 'Say cheese...'**

 **Just as Carla bit into her fishy meal, she gained a look of disgust that already made Naruto want to burst out laughing. But he resisted the urge and took the picture, the camera making a silent *click* before the image was saved onto the built-in lacrima. Not that he knew how any of that worked.**

 **Not being able to contain his laughter any longer, Naruto fell on his back and started laughing.**

 **Hearing the bursts of laughter and the shaking branch, Carla swallowed the rest of the fish and bristled with anger. "Why you... You beast!"**

Carla growled in annoyance as everyone except Wendy laughed at her other's expression eating a simple fish before the Rune barrier deactivated itself. She knew it was not just the taste but the act that the ninja did it on purpose that pissed them both off.

"Good one Naru-chan. Line break." Kushina praised.

 **A Couple Hours Later...**

 **"Hey, Jet. Let's go." Naruto said and lightly kicked the teen, who had fallen asleep while they were resting.**

Jets eyes looked determined knowing for sure his other was going to win the race know after getting a recharge while Erza was not so sure based on the embarrassed look from FS Lucy.

 **"H-huh? Oh, yeah." Jet stood up and stretched. He was already feeling a bit sore from how hard he had been pushing himself earlier. But now that he was rested up, and knew what he was up against, there was no way he was going to lose. "Alright, let's do this!"**

 **The two silently stood next to a tree, in their own respective starting positions and waiting for a sign to start.**

 **A fruit attached to a nearby tree snapped off its branch and started falling to the earth. Just as it hit the ground, the two boys took off. Both with the intent to finish the race.**

"Perhaps you are taking this too seriously? I mean as long as you don't lose it is ok right?" Lissanna asked confused on why first place seemed like such a big deal.

"Its more a pride thing than anything else." Mira assured her little sister who nodded.

"Go Naru-chan! Oh yeah another line break." Kushina cheered as everyone was eager to see who would come out on top in this race.

 **"Guh... How could I have fallen for such a stupid trick?" Gajeel grumbled to himself.**

 **He had been running back down the mountain with his Wyvern scale when he caught sight of the same orange-red cat that Naruto disguised as to prank him. Obviously, it was a trick, Gajeel knew this and was just going to keep moving. That was until the transformed ninja pulled out a photo, a photo of Gajeel in the stupid cat costume.**

 **That was something Gajeel couldn't let others see no matter what, so he gave chase and ended up stepping on a tripwire.**

 **Now here he was, tied up and hung upside down on a tree branch. "I can't even reach the stupid wires and eat them. Damn you Uzumaki..."**

"That damn ninja is out to get other me I swear!" Gajeel growled as Levy just pat him on the back.

 **"Ahahaha! You got caught, what a loser!"**

 **Gajeel saw Natsu pointing up at him and laughing. "Put a sock in it Salamander, and get me down!" He demanded, only for his fellow dragon slayer to snort and wave him off.**

 **"Hah! Yeah right! I'm outta here!" Natsu said and started to leave. "Have fun getting laAAAAAST!"**

 **The iron-eating teen watched as Natsu's ankle was caught and was tied up in a similar fashion as himself. He would have palmed his face if he could, for they were now both tied up and hanging upside down.**

 **"..."**

 **"...Shut up."**

Despite his other falling for the same trap Natsu could not help but bellow out with laughter especially since Gajeel boasted so big before.

"Line break. It looks like we are closed to the end!" Kushina announced skimming the number of pages left in the chapter.

 **At The Finish Line...**

 **Jason was about ready to explode, he was beyond excited. After finding out that Naruto was prankster, and a good one at that, he just couldn't get enough. "Who knew Fairy Tail's one man army was such a prankster! I for one did not expect it!" He moved the microphone to Mirajane. "Did you already know of this, about Naruto Uzumaki being a prankster?"**

"Wow great for Jason." Lucy said flatly since she knew her former boss was rather eccentric.

 **The barmaid nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, he's pulled a few pranks here and there before." She noticed a cloud of smoke out in the distance and Jason began to go crazy again about Naruto and Jet being neck-in-neck. 'He's never pranked so much in a single day though... Is it because of the event? Or maybe he's just in a good mood?' Mira thought as she watched the ninja in question. Naruto really was an interesting person.**

Mira smiled happily agreeing with her other while jet was on the edge of his seat hoping his other could prove once and for all he was the fastest member of Fairy Tail.

 **"Who's going to come in first place? Jet, the undefeated champion? Or Naruto, the powerhouse ninja who came out of nowhere?"**

Everyone was silent wanting to see who would come out on top as it looked like it down to these two for the first place.

 **Naruto had to admit, he was actually starting to get pretty tired. Unlike Jet, the blonde hadn't rested. He had been too busy pranking everyone using shadow clones and runes. While the clones didn't really take all that much of his energy, he had to go into sage mode every time he wrote the runes. That's what had drained him.**

Everyone blinked at this new information but were still waiting eagerly for the first place to be claimed.

 **Jet on the other hand, looked like he was running on fumes. The poor guy seemed to be ready to collapse any moment now. But he was still keeping up with the shinobi, and Naruto had to give him props.**

"Go other me! Just one final push!" Jet cheered along with Droy while FS Lucy tried to control her blush remembering what was about to happen.

 **'Fairy Tail sure is full of tough people.' Naruto thought as the finish line came into view.**

 **Hearing the loud and excited screams of the announcer enter his ears, Naruto rolled his eyes. 'I wonder if my pranks will be in the next sorcerer magazine. I just hope Lucy doesn't rip pages out for the quizzes again...'**

Despite the tension everyone head dropped at the ninja once again ignored any signs of Lucy liking him as more than a friend. FS Juvia and FS Lucy were actually glad for this as it allowed them to admit their feelings on their own terms and not have him pick it up randomly.

 **Every time he bought one of the magazines, Lucy would always take it and rip a couple of the pages out before he got to read them. He didn't really mind, as she really seemed to like the quizzes, he just wondered what he missed on those pages.**

"That Lucy loves you or that Juvia-chan and Lucy both love you." Cana decided to answer as FS Lucy and Juvia just had an intense starring contest until Kushina continued to rad.

 **It would be an understatement to say that Jet was pushing himself, he was beyond tired. But he wouldn't give up, not while Naruto was still going. That guy really had a crazy amount of stamina, but what pissed him off the most was that he was always just a little ahead of him. "I'm not gonna lose!" He yelled and poured the last of his magic into his High Speed, and he actually began to pass the ninja, much to his surprise.**

"Yes I am going to do it!" Jet cheered as he would not let his sour defeat damper his mood his other was going to get first place.

 **'I'm gonna win! I'm gonna-' Was Jet's last thoughts before his magic stopped, indicating he was out of magic power. "Oomph!"**

"No! Why?!" Jet shouted as his head dropped.

 **Naruto flinched as the mage made contact with the ground, rolling a couple times and sliding to a stop. "Oh, that had to hurt..."**

"Our thoughts exactly." Lucy said before she saw out the corner of her eye her other start blushing up a storm again.

 **Jason's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What a surprising turn of events! Just as Jet seemed to be gaining the lead, he suddenly falls and doesn't look like he can stand again! Oh, what's this!?"**

 **Mirajane gasped. "Oh my! I hope Jet is alright!"**

Mira did feel sorry for Jet but for some reason she was happy it looked like Naruto was going to win.

 **Jet groaned and flipped himself onto his back. "Damn it... I was so close!" He was completely out of magic and could barely move. It was all over, now he was going to get in last place. 'There goes my title of being the fastest...'**

 **"Hey, you're not just gonna to give up now are you? After all that?"**

"Wait what?" Jet said in surprise as everyone was shocked to see Naruto actually stop instead of crossing the finish line.

"Is he really going to give up first place?" Lucy said in surprise as it seemed like Naruto really wanted to win.

 **The speedy mage was pulled out of his thoughts by Naruto, who was looking down at him and grinning slightly.**

 **Jet looked away and frowned. "If you're here to rub in your victory, save it."**

 **Instead of replying, Naruto put out a hand, his grin still present.**

 **Jet's eyes widened. "...Why?"**

 **Naruto chuckled, his grin growing wider. "Fairy Tail mages never quit, don't they?"**

Everyone was speechless at the touching scene from two fairy tail members who did not seem like much of friends before Makarov chuckled.

"I can start to see why the First master is so interested int his young lad. He embodies the very essence of our guild." Makarov said with a fond grandfatherly smile. Mavis just smiled and nodded her head.

"That is rather sweet of Naruto." Mira said with a warm smile as Erza and Lucy nodded as well. Wendy felt her respect for Naruto go up while Wen just chuckled thinking it was simply the kind of guy Naruto was.

 **Jet grinned and grabbed onto the offered hand. Naruto pulled him up and put the mage's arm around his shoulder to support him.**

Jet was speechless but silently was rather amazed at how gallant Naruto was as he was willing to admit he would probe not do the same if the roles were reversed.

"Naruto is a real man!" Elfman announced as Natsu and Gray just chuckled.

 **"What is this!? Naruto is now helping Jet up and they are now walking towards the finish line! What good sportsmanship! COOL~!" Jason screamed as Mirajane smiled fondly.**

 **"Aww~! What a sweetheart!"**

"Indeed he is." Mira said simply as her warm smile grew seeing Naruto set aside a personal victory for one of the members of their guild.

Erza also nodded in approval while several members could not help but respect the blonde despite their own personal feelings for him.

 **The crowd cheered as the two neared the finish line.**

 **"Thanks, Naruto..." Jet said and Naruto chuckled.**

 **"Don't mention it, Jet."**

"Well I guess tying for first is not bad." Jet said trying o play it off but it was obvious he felt true gratitude for Naruto.

 **Some ways behind them, a screaming girl was heard, and it was steadily getting louder. When the two boys turned to see what it was, mere inches away from the finish line, they were surprised to see Lucy flying right towards them through the air.**

 **"Lucy!?"**

"Other Lucy?!" Everyone shouted as the girl in question looked down with a massive blush on her face.

"Oh, it looks like we get to see Lucy's perspective with a lien break." Kushina noted in excitement.

 **Earlier With Lucy...**

 **"Come on Lu-Chan, we're almost to the town." Levy beckoned her friend to step it up, but the celestial spirit mage was deadbeat tired. "I'm sorry Levy-Chan, I'm too tired."**

"Hey where the rest of us?" Gajeel demanded as FS Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"Behind us recovering from Naruto's pranks." FS Lucy suggested while several growls could be heard at the mention of Naruto's harmless but embarrassing pranks.

 **The script magic user sighed, before an idea popped in her head. "Um, Lu-Chan? Should you hurry though? Naruto is probably going to win the race, and Jason is there..." She hinted, knowing how much Lucy didn't want the shinobi to find out about the rumors within the sorcerer's weekly magazine.**

Cana grinned and said "Talk about motivation!" as FS Lucy blushed but didn't deny it. Levy eyes shined at the ingenuity of her counterpart.

'Good Luck other Lu-chan.' Levy thought to herself cheering her alternate best friend on.

 **Lucy's eyes widened in realization, how could she have forgotten!? "Oh no, you're right! There's no telling what that loud-mouthed reporter will ask!"**

 **Scrambling to get her keys, Lucy looked for a spirit that could help her in this kind of situation. Grabbing Virgo's key, she chanted the spell and the maid appeared in golden flash of light.**

 **"Is it punishment time, Hime?"**

Both Lucys sighed at their spirit weird attitude for punishment while Kushina seemed amused.

 **"Virgo! I need you to carry me back to town, and as fast as you can! Please!" Lucy pleaded urgently and the spirit complied. Virgo picked her master up and carried her bridal style. "Yes! Thanks Virgo! Now, onward!"**

"Isn't that cheating gramps? Having someone else run the course for you?" Natsu demanded at Makarov who shook his head.

"it is called using your strength to your advantage." Makarov claimed as Natsu mumbled in disagreement.

 **"As you wish, Hime." Virgo said and took off in a blur of speed, her cargo screaming the whole time.**

 **"Good luck Lu-Chan!" Levy called after her friend with a sweat-drop. 'That poor girl...'**

 **"I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna fall!" Lucy screamed as she held onto Virgo as hard as she could, though the spirit didn't seem to mind the bone crushing hug she was receiving from her master. In fact, if one looked closely, they would notice a tad bit of red in her cheeks.**

"I think anyone would be happy at that bone wrecking hug." Makarov said perversely as both Lucy glared at the old maser with annoyance.

 **"Hime." The spirit said in her ever neutral tone, getting the screaming girl to silence herself. "You are running out of magic, so my time is almost out." She explained as the finish line came into view and Naruto could be seen helping Jet to the finish line. "I'm going to throw you, brace yourself."**

 **"Eh?! No, wait!" Lucy cried out, but her pleas fell onto deaf ears and Virgo threw the girl like a spear.**

"Well I guess that is one way to finish a race." Gray said with a sweatdrop watching Lucy on screen zone through the air by the force of the throw.

"Last line break and the end the race!" Kushina declared.

 **"WAHHHH~!" Lucy squealed as she flew straight into Naruto, and the two tumbled right over the finish line to tie for first.**

"Wait other me tied for first?!" Lucy said in excitement but recoiled when FS Juvia gave the most evil eye she had even seen.

"Oh, she did more then tie for first." FS Juvia declared with pure anger coming from her voice much to everyone except FS Lucy confusion.

 **Jet rolled over the finish line shortly after, coming in for second place.**

Jet seemed ok with that as Gajeel and Natsu seemed sour their others seemed to far behind.

 **"Oh my..." Mirajane, and the rest of the crowd gasped at the scene in front of them. Jason took out his camera and took a picture, without so much as a word coming out of his mouth.**

"Oh my… What happened?" Mira asked with pure excitement in her voice as the screen only showed her other reaction which seemed rather extreme. Cana grin threatened to break her face as she suspected based on FS Lucy expression what happened in that fall. Everyone else held their breathe waiting for the chapter to end.

 **Lucy groaned and opened her eyes, only for them to widen exponentially. Naruto stared up at her with equally wide eyes. She was on top of him, and their lips were touching.**

"The end." Kushina declared as she closed the book as it took the guild several moments to process the ending especially as the screen froze on that exact moment when Lucy and Naruto's lips were touching.

Natsu summed up the entire guild reaction in one word "WHAT?!".

Lucy face started steaming seeing the intimate shot of her alternate self having her first kiss shared with a guy she suspected her other was in love with. It was especially shocking for Lucy as she was technically older than the Lucy on screen and she still had never had anyone touch her lips yet. Cana gave a huge grin as her suspicions on what happened between Naruto and other Lucy was confirmed. She was so proud of her alternate friend as she thought it was about time at least one of the Lucy to have at least a kiss.

The guys were insanely jealous that such a cute girl like Lucy was kissing even by accident a much too popular guy like Naruto. Natsu and Gray were simply shocked at their alternate teammate was actually kissing someone even by accident. Makarov had a huge grin at the scene while most of the other guys just blinked slowly not knowing how to react.

Wendy face turned scarlet as she saw the intimate scene with her young mind unable to process it correctly while Wen looked shocked and surprised. She honestly thought she was Naruto's first kiss but she was proven here but she was abit disappointed since she gave him hers.

Romeo had a massive blush while Kinanna tried to look away but she still thought it looked nice despite having a boyfriend herself.

Erza had her mouth wide as she just looked at FS Lucy with shock and the scene showed on the screen. She did not know how to feel: proud, embarrassed, jealous or even a combination of all three.

Levy blinked several times before looking at the crimson face FS Lucy with awe and shock on her face. She felt happy for her alternate best friend and shocked this kiss was by accident.

Mavis just smiled pleasantly enjoying all the reactions while Kushina face was blank. However, FS Juvia was looking outraged.

"How dare you steal Naruto-sama first kiss?!" She shouted at FS Lucy who regained her control over her face and glared right back with a small smug smile.

This shook everyone out of their stupor as the two girls glared at each other heavily. "You are just mad I gave my first kiss to Naruto before you could!" FS Lucy declared as FS Juvia growled at her.

"Well I bet Naruto-sama didn't even count that as a kiss!" FS Juvia countered.

"Yes he did and I am sure it is way more memorable then yours!" FS Lucy shouted right back as invisible sparks ere between the two rivals.

However, Kushina stood up making everyone back away in fear of the blank expression on her face.

"Lucy." Kushina asked quietly as FS Lucy looked at the mother with fear.

"Yes?" FS Lucy squeaked afraid of what Kushina would do knowing she took her sons first kiss by accident.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kushina asked plainly as everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Um excuse me?" FS Lucy said in confusion.

"I need to know if you enjoyed it. It was Naru-chan first kiss so I need to know if you enjoyed that moment or regret it." Kushina asked seriously as FS Lucy blinked but gave a determined look in response.

"It may have been an accident and quick but I will never regret giving up my first kiss to Naruto no matter what the circumstances are." FS Lucy declared with pride as everyone held their breathe waiting for Kushina's response.

After a few tense moment Kushina laughed and beamed with pride. "I am glad! I wanted to make sure Naru-chan first kiss was not wasted on someone who didn't want it." Kushina explained as FS Lucy looked nervous but happy. FS Juvia still looked annoyed but agreed if Naruto had to lose his first kiss to someone else Lucy would not the worst person he could lose it to.

Lucy despite her blush and to ask "Um other me…. How did it feel?" Lucy was embarrassed as she had to ask an alternate version of herself how kissing felt like as she never did it herself.

FS Lucy looked nervous as she answered "it was quick and back than I didn't even think about it but I guess if I had to describe it was nice." Lucy still blushed but was pleased with the answer.

Makarov decided to save other Lucy more embarrassment by asking "Uh what happened to the race? Who lost?" FS Juvia and FS Lucy blinked and thought for a moment before looking blank.

"Honestly I don't know who lost." FS Lucy admitted as everyone blinked in surprise. "After well that everyone kinda forgot about the race and the punishment altogether." FS Lucy described.

Nobody knew quite how to feel about that with Makarov seeing the latest news more than enough to justify no punishment for any Fairy Tail member. He suspected that Naruto would have his hands full trying to deal with this newest news anyways.

Erza decided to speak up "Well that was probably one of the hugest differences between our worlds as nothing remotely comes close to that happening in our 24 hour race." Erza remarked as Gajeel, Gray, Natsu and Jet instantly grew sour remembering their collective loss.

'I knew it was an accident but the simple fact it happened makes other Lucy so bold especially since she seems to have enjoyed it a lot.' Lissanna thought to herself doubting her other would be interested in Naruto but more likely interested in who was interested in Naruto.

Mavis decided to chuckle and sum up "Its never a dull moment with Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone agreed with that sentiment especially based on the results of the end of the race.

 **AN: ok here another chapter! Ok I know long enough but I just don't find writing this story that interesting anymore! This might be my first story but it is no longer my only story (I am still pissed I actually got reviews when I did TWO CHAPTERS PER WEEK "can you update more?" or "So are you using the spare time to write future chapters") (talk about ungrateful! You can see why I stopped writing this story right?)**

 **Sorry for the rant… Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! (please if you are going to REVIEW don't put "great update.", "thanks for the update" or "cant wait for more"… it is honestly flattering but pointless as I can't tell anything from reviews like that). That goes for ALL my stories. I mean I can't stop people for reviewing what they want (even flames) I can only out my thoughts on it.**

 **Also sorry if NOT everyone you wanted more talking gets reactions. I can only think of reactions as I write not spend time picking through AFTERWARDS (which is what all readers do) to nitpick things. I didn't have to post anything remember. (like most of my fave stories don't even get updated anymore and the authors don't even try to give reasons). Don't like don't read easy as that.**

 **ALSO I explained WHY Minato will NOT appear in this chapter (or any dead persons or things like the Dragons etc). Still going to put it out there: NO CANON NARUTO characters (I have to keep reminding people. Like seriously why would canon Boruto even want to appear: it would be cruel and he would hate his dad for "cheating" on his mom even if it isn't his dad).**


End file.
